Legend of The worlds
by sekhoya990
Summary: Un joven quien intenta dejar atrás las tragedias vividas a su corta edad llega a vivir a nueva ciudad donde conocerá nuevos amigos pero un misterios y mágico libro cambiara su destino, ahorra el y sus amigos deberán unirse para salvar al mundo sin tienen éxito serán recordados no como héroes sino como algo mas Leyendas
1. legend 0

Comenzaba un nuevo día en un tren con dirección a la gran ciudad de Avalon un chico de descendencia japonesa, de unos 13 años de edad, cabello en punta platead con bordes rojo, usando una chamara roja, pantalones cafés, zapatillas deportivas color azul con rayas rojas iba durmiendo profundamente hasta que el silbido del tren lo despertó súbitamente.

Tonto silbato yo quería seguir durmiendo – decía el chico molesto mientras se despertaba tras una larga y dulce siesta.

¡Última estación, ciudad Avalon! todos los pasajero prepárense a desembarcar – gritaba el conductor del tren tras lo cual los pasajeros entre ellos el chico.

(insertart de fondo : Digimon Adventure OST #3 – Subtitle **)**

 **Legend 0: El Chico Nuevo**

Disculpe por donde debo ir para llegar a esta dirección – preguntaba el joven al guardia de seguridad de la estación.

Pues claro debes tomar el próximo autobús, bajarte dos estaciones después de aquí – indicaba cortésmente el guardia al joven el cual se lo agradeció con una sincera sonrisa.

Entonces el chico salió de la estación y tras abordar el autobús indicado por el guardia finalmente llego una enorme casa de color purpura que casi parecía una mansión, tras tocar el timbre apareció un mayordomo.

Muy buenos días joven, ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita? – el mayordomo interrogaba al chico el cual entrego una carta al ver el remitente dejo entrar al joven – espere aquí joven , mientras voy a avisar su llegada- el mayordomo le pidió al joven el cual acepto para luego contemplar la bella habitación que lo rodeaba .

Luego de un rato el mayordomo volvió y llevo al chico a un estudio donde se encontraba un hombre de color azul grisáceo, ojos color ámbar moderado y cabello azul oscuro, usando un elegante traje de negocios del cual destacaba la imagen de dos lunas.

Hola como estas soy el señor Night light y tú debes ser el hijo de mi querida amiga de la universidad Naomi verdad – el caballero saludo amablemente al joven a quien le dio la mano.

Así es soy Takeshi vivía con mis padres en Osaka, pero luego por el trabajo de mi padre nos tuvimos que mudar a América y entonces….- takeshi mostrando su dominio en el idioma se presentaba al amigo de su madre pero no pudo terminar ya que la pena se lo impidió.

Lo sé por la carta me entere de lo ocurrido pero no te preocupes , ya que ahorra vivirás conmigo y mi familia puedes considerar este lugar como tu hogar – Night Light animaba al chico a seguir adelante acariciándole levemente la cabeza- ahora vayamos a instalarte en tu nuevo cuarto- termino diciendo para luego llevar al joven a su habitación.

En el camino Takeshi iba contemplando los diferentes pasillos de la mansión los cuales estaban muy bien decorados, entonces sus ojos se detuvieron en una foto en donde se encontraba toda la familia de Night Light.

Ello son mis hijos espero que se hagan amigos en tu estadía en nuestro hogar el mayor es shinig amore , está estudiando para ser maestro – apuntando al mayor de sus hijos el cual era de piel blanca , ojos azul celeste , cabello azul con brillos celeste quien usa camisa con corbata , un chaleco morado en el cual destacaba una imagen de un escudo azul con una estrella purpura en el medio y tres destellos en la parte superior del escudo , pantalones oscuros y cinturón con una hebilla de oro – la que está a su lado es mi hija twiligth sparkle y lo que sostiene es su perrito spike ella pasa casi todo su tiempo estudiando – señalando una chica un poco mayor que él , la cual usa anteojos , ojos de color violeta moderada , su pelo con un estilo de cola de caballo de color zafiro azulado moderado con una franja violeta moderada y rosa concentrado el cual destacaba por un moño con forma de una estrella , la cual sostenía un pequeño cachorro- y por ultimo ella es mi mujer Twiligth Velvet ,ella dirige una casa hogar no muy lejos de aquí - presentando una señora de piel gris claro , cabello purpura moderado y blanco , ojos color azul ártico claro la cual usaba un bellos vestido del cual destacaba un broche de tres estrellas violetas.

Se ven que son personas muy amable – takeshi sonriendo contemplaba la foto que mostraba a toda la familia tras lo cual siguieron su camino.

Me he tomado la libertad de decorar tu cuarto espero que te guste – Night light abrió la puerta mostrando un estante lleno de libros y algunos comics, un escritorio con una laptop, mas una cama con la imagen de superhéroe favorito.

¡Wow! Enserio todo esto es para mí – Takeshi emocionado preguntaba mientras sacaba uno de los comics.

Por supuesto que si te lo mereces, pero antes que te acomodes podrías hacerme el favor de ir a devolver este libro a la biblioteca- el señor le pidió al joven quien fue con gusto tras recibir como regalo tan hermosa habitación.

En un rato el joven llego a dicha biblioteca la cual era un lugar muy grande con muchos libros, antes de cumplir su cometido el chico fue a explorar un poco ya que aparte de los comics le fascinaba leer libros , sus favoritos eran los de aventura y magia asique fue a buscar dicha sección hasta que vio uno en particular que parecía brillar al tomarlo se podía ver que era un libro rojo con bordes dorados , titulado Magic worlds el cual estaba cerrado con un candado .

Este parece interesante – takeshi emocionado saco el libro para luego ir con el encargado a dejar el libro pero al encargado, pero al ver el otro libro que se quería llevar se negó a prestarlo.

Lo siento joven pero este libro en particular no puede salir de aquí – decía el encargado el cual era mayor de edad, usaba un overol con lunas y estrellas.

Por favor amo los libros de aventuras y este libro grita que lo lea – takeshi suplicaba al encargado que dejara llevarse aquel libro.

Al ver los ojos del chico el encargado pudo notar la valentía, la imaginación y las ganas de vivir aventuras cosa que hizo cambiar su postura.

Ok veo que eres alguien de confianza asique te lo regalo pero te advierto es "sin devoluciones" – el encargado le dio finalmente el libro y la llave de dicho libro tras remarcar lo último.

Tras eso el chico feliz fue de vuelta a la mansión para empezar cuanto antes, al llegar fue directo a su cuarto a leer su libro.

Que emocionante ¡empecemos la aventura!- takeshi entusiasmado uso la llave para abrir el candado pero en cuanto lo abrió tuvo una sorpresa – que está en blanco como puede ser, ese viejo me estafo – enrabiado tiro al piso el libro entonces el mayordomo lo llamo a cenar , el chico salió del cuarto sin darse cuenta que las paginas se iluminaron.

Durante la cena el joven Takeshi noto que tanto los hijos como la esposa no se encontraban cenando con ellos.

Disculpe pero donde está el resto de su familia – Takeshi curiosos cuestionaba al señor Night light por la ausencia de la familia de este.

Pues el mayor de mis hijos vive solo en un departamento ofrecido por la universidad, mi hija menor se encuentra estudiando o haciendo algún proyecto y mi esposa se quedo en el hogar ya que no ha encontrado a alguien que le ayude cuidar a todos los niños – Night Light le contaba a pequeño Takeshi la razón de la ausencia de su familia durante la cena.

Si quiere puedo ir mañana a ayudar a la señora con el hogar – ofreciéndose como voluntario para ayudar con la casa hogar, su actitud impresiono al señor quien no dudo en darle permiso de hacerlo.

Una vez acabada la cena takeshi volvió a su cuarto para descansar ya que le esperaba un gran día mañana , pero antes de alistarse para dormir recogió el libro que había tirado antes que para su sorpresa ahorra tenia letras.

Qué raro antes no te nada escrito, pero luce algo interesante asique creo que voy a leerlo – Takeshi animado comenzó a leer dicho libro ya que le llamo la atenicion el cambio que había sufrido.

 _Erase una vez en reino mágico de equestria donde habitaban diversas criaturas mágicas entre ellas los ponys que Vivian en harmonio entre las distintas razas los unicornio , pegasos , ponys terrestre todas eran reinadas por la princesa Celestia quien era una alicornio encargada de levantar el sol para comenzar y terminar el día , su hermana la princesa luna era la que se encargaba de la noche además de proporcionarles a sus súbditos dulce sueños. La súbdita y alumna mas devota a la princesa era una unicornio llamada Twiligth sparkle…._

Como es posible se llama igual que la hija del SR. Light- takeshi sorprendido por lo que leía cosa que lo motivo a seguir leyendo.

 _Twiligth era la mejor alumna de la princesa Celestia pero su mentora notaba que a pesar de sacar las mejores calificaciones no compartía con otras ponys tan solo con su asistente spike el dragón. Tras una misión encargada por la misma princesa la unicornio se mudo a Ponyville donde creo lazos con un grupos de ponys del pueblo la vaquera honesta Applejack ,la audaz y leal raimbow Dash , la divertida pinkie pie , la elegante rarity y la amable Fluthershy con las cuales aprendió el significado de la amistad. Tras muchas aventuras la unicornio se gano el titulo de la princesa de Equestria con lo cual pensaba que era fin de su historia pero era solo comienzo de una aventura mas grande._

 _(lo que leyeron mi primera historia un nuevo mundo comprenderán , los invito a leerlo para estar informado sino no importa )_

 _Tras muchas batallas los chicos vencieron a su más grande enemigo Dred, lamentablemente fue gracias el sacrificio de uno de ellos que no solo salvo el mundo sino que borro todo recuerdo de los héroes de sus aventuras en Equestria y la de sus amigos los cuales siguieron su vida totalmente ajenos a lo ocurrido al igual que sus héroes que Vivian una buena vida en una casa hogar en su mundo de origen._

¡Vaya! Me encantaría vivir aventuras como los chicos en este libro – inspirado por la valentía de los chicos del libro el adolecente anhelaba vivir aventuras igual que ellos.

Disculpe joven el amo me pidió que le recordar que si quiere ayudar mañana en la casa hogar de su señora debería descansar –el mayordomo le pidió al joven el cual al percatarse de la hora se alisto rápidamente para dormir.

Al mañana siguiente tras desayunar, bañarse y verterse el chico decidió ir a, sin olvidar ponerse unos gogles rojos que su papa le regalo que el usaba en ocasiones especiales como hoy, luego se fue a la casa hogar la cual fue fácil de hallar gracias a las indicaciones del señor light y el mayordomo . Al llegar pudo ver que había un patio lleno de juegos, una cancha de futbol, un lugar donde Vivian diversos animales entre ellos perros golden, todo rodeando un gran edificio rojo con muchas ventanas.

Si el exterior es tan agradable, dentro de vez ser mejor – Takeshi entusiasmado entro dentro del edificio pero lo que vio lo sorprendió ya que dentro del edificio todo estaba muy callado – yo creía que este lugar estaría más animado ¿Dónde estarán todos? – se preguntaba el joven hasta que vio bajar las escaleras alguien que ya conocía.

Casi todos están en la playa bajo la supervisión de mi hijo, tú debes ser Takeshi, mi esposo me conto que vendrías ayudarme hoy – Twiligth Velvet con un traje de oficina del cual destacaba el mismo broche de la foto.

Si a eso vine, pero a que se refiere que casi todos fueron a la playa – Takeshi curioso por lo dicho por la señora.

Pues veras un grupo de chicos hicieron un desastre en la cocina por lo que los castigue negándoles el viaje de la playa - ella le contándole lo que había pasado – pero justo hoy tengo que hacer unos trámites y no podre vigilar que cumplan con el castigo que es limpiar el sótano, asique me preguntaba si tú podrías cuidarlo por favor – pidiéndole que cuidara del grupo de chicos castigados.

Por supuesto señora yo los cuidare, váyase sin problemas – Takeshi le asegurándole que no habría ningún problema en su ausencia.

Tras darle algunas indicaciones la señora salió a cumplir sus trámites. Entonces el chico fue donde estaban los chicos cada cual haciendo algo diferente uno estaba leyendo, otro jugando con su resortera, mientras que otro dibujaba y un par jugando con sus almohadas las cuales sin querer golpeo a Takeshi justo en la cara.

Lo, lo siento me salió mal el tiro – John quien era un chico de nueve años , piel bronceada cabello rojizo, ojos violeta , vestido con un uniforme depotivo blanco con pantalones negros y zapatillas amarrillas se disculpo con el.

No te preocupes no pasa nada pero la próxima vez – Takeshi con una sonrisa picara tomo la almohada y la lanzo a otro chico – intenta apuntar más arriba y mueve la muñeca – le comento con gracia al chico el cual junto a los demás comenzó a reír.

Ok admito la derrota pero la próxima vez yo ganare – Fred quien tenia la misma edad que John, piel blanca , cabello castaño , ojos verde claro , usando el mismo uniforme que el solo que con zapatillas verde, prometiendo una revancha.

Oye ha todo esto quien eres tu – Tom era un chico tiene diez años, piel blanca , cabello anaranjado, ojos verdes, usando un uniforme diferente al de sus dos amigos ya que era una chaqueta blanca , camisa negra con pantalones blancos , pantalones cortos y zapatillas azules dejando de leer le preguntaba al chico .

Soy un amigo de la familia de la señora Velvet mi nombre es takeshi pero ustedes me pueden decir Tak, ella me pidió que los cuidara y vigilara que cumplieran con su castigo de limpiar el sótano – Takeshi se presentaba con el grupo y les contaba el motivo de su llegada cosa que les digusto.

Ah es por eso pues olvídalo, no vamos a cumplir con el injusto castigo de la directora – Lex quien tenía la misma edad que Fred , piel morena , cabello castaño , ojos azules , vestido con uniforme blanco , pantalones deportivos y zapatilla con rayas negras sin dejar de dibujar se negaba a cumplir el castigo impuesto por la directora.

Si además no fue para tanto solo porque sin querer tiramos el almuerzo de todas , las cacerola de los estándares y ella nos castiga sin ir a la playa yo prefiero seguir jugando – Max quien era un chico de piel blanca , cabello negro , ojos cafés quien tiene la misma edad y uniforme que Tom solo que las zapatillos eran morada, considero que el castigo era injusto se negaba a cumplir el castigo y continuar jugando con la resortera.

Que les parece si hacemos un trato si ustedes cumplen con el castigo yo comprometo a traerle comic nuevos y que juguemos la pelota en la cancha de afuera antes que vuelva la directora- Taiki ofreciendo un trato para convencer a los chicos de cumplir con el castigo impuesto por la directora.

Entonces los chico se reunieron y consideraron la oferta de Takeshi por largos minutos susurraron entre si hasta que finalmente Tom le dijo la repuesta.

Ok aceptamos el trato pero más vale que cumplas – Tom quien a pesar de ser de la misma edad que Max tenía una actitud más madura por lo que los demás lo consideraban líder y hermano mayor.

Tras ponerse deacuerdo con escobas, plumeros y bolsa fueron al sótano comenzaron a limpiar el polvoriento sótano. Una hora después el sótano ya estaba limpio y ordenado.

¡Chicos! Miren lo que encontré – John alegre llamando a sus amigos ya revisando una de las cajas encontró una laptop vieja.

Que genial me pregunto si aun funciona – Fred quien le encantaba las computadoras la conecto para ver si prendía para su alegría así fue.

De la nada apareció un mensaje que decía "estoy en peligro me ayudas", cosa que sorprendió al grupo ya que la laptop era vieja y no estaba conectada a internet.

Que raro ¿será un juego de video? – Tom extrañado se preguntaba al ver el mensaje en la pantalla.

Pues yo voy a decir que si , ya que aunque sea un juego yo jamás le daré la espalda a alguien en problemas – takeshi decidido respondió el mensaje pero para su sorpresa el aparato se apago .

Que eso es todo, que estafa de juego – Lex comento irritado y decepcionado por lo que paso de pronto el grupo sintió un tremendo viento pero en el sotano no había ventanas en ese lugar cosa que los preocupo.

En ese momento la maquina se prendió apareciendo la frase "デジタルドアクローズ...オープン"que solo takeshi pudo leer.

"puerta digital abierta " – Tak tradujo para luego ver ante el un portal gigante el cual absorbió a el como al resto de los chicos cayendo en lo que pareció un profundo abismo deseando que acabara tal suplicio

 _ **Continuara….**_


	2. legend 01

bueno aquí les traigo el primera aventura de esta historia , antes que nada quiero aclarar que las canciones son solo para acompañar el fic y saque algunos elementos del anime pero quiero aclarar que la idea de este fic es mia , espero sinceramente que lo disfruten.

* * *

(Pongan de fondo : Digimon Adventure OST #3 – Subtitle)

 **Legend 01 : Los aventurero n°1 nace**

Amanecía en un misterioso bosque en el cual se despertaba un chico que se encontraba algo mareado, tras recobrar el sentido recordó a sus amigos y la promesa que había hecho, comenzó a buscarlos por todos lados.

¡Tom, John, Max, Lex, Fred! - Tak gritaba asustado mientras buscaba a los chicos que prometió cuidar, tan preocupado estaba que no se dio cuenta que el piso se acabo y por poco cae a lo que parecía el mar-¡uf! estuvo cerca , algo es seguro ya no estoy en Avalon- tras recuperarse del susto pudo ver que se encontraba en isla gigante flotante.

(insertar Digimon Adventure OST #24 - Shuugeki! Soshite... hasta que acabe la pelea)

Sin saber qué hacer y pensar el chico se sentó al pie de un árbol para poder pensar pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un repentino temblor, al ver su origen el chico contemplo la persecución entre un grupo de extrañas criaturas.

Vuelvan aquí mocosos o si no – gritaba con furia el líder de los perseguidores, un pequeño caballero negro cabalgando sobre un extraño reptil azul ambos portando una insignia de una estrella oscura.

Ni locos iremos con ustedes – gritaba una criatura con una cabeza redonda como balón , con orejas con forma de tiras

 **Digi-análisis** **:**

 _G_ _aosmon_ _:_ _solo su competitividad es muy intensa, pero hablando generalmente, este pequeño Digimon reptil casi siempre no hace más que aullar. Además, es bastante dado a huir y es extremadamente rápido. Aunque es casi imposible seguirle la pista una vez ha huido, es fácil encontrarle pues pronto se pondrá a aullar. Sus movimientos especiales son un chorro a temperatura media de llamas (Llamas Kilo), y un cabezazo intenso (Golpe de Cabeza)_

 _PawnChessmon (negro):_ _Un Digimon Títere que nació a partir de los datos filtrados de una supercomputadora de ajedrez. Su poder es débil, pero se fomenta cuando lucha por la prominencia, y es un peón ordinario que oculta el misterio que se dice que posee el poder de la clase definitiva._ _Sus movimientos especiales son apuñalar con su lanza (Lanza de Peón), y cargando con su escudo sostenido (Escudo de Peón)_

 _Koromon_ _: Un diminuto Digimon se le comienza a caer el pelo que cubre su superficie, y cuyo cuerpo se hizo aún más grande. Aunque se ha vuelto capaz de moverse más activamente, sigue siendo incapaz de luchar. Puede producir burbujas de su boca para intimidar a sus oponentes._

Si no es por las buenas será por las malas ¡Dark – evolución! –PawnChessmon proclamo al momento de tocar su insignia para luego combinarse con Gaosmon –" PawGaossmon " ¡sped shot!- disparando desde su espalda lanzas que les cortaron el paso .

Oh no ahorra que hacemos jefe –uno de los Koromon le preguntaba a otro criatura que parecía un reptil de color amarrillo que camino en dos patas.

 **Digi-análisis**

 **Agumon :** es un Digimon tipo dinosaurio. Es de una raza única de Agumon que lleva unido cinturones de cuero de color rojo alrededor de sus brazos, su maduración se presume que es diferente de sus Digivoluciones tradicionales.

Lo que hacemos mejor pelear ¡flama bebe! -Agumo con valentía le respondía para luego lanzar fuego por la boca

Estúpidos mocosos sus débiles con esas técnicas tan débiles no podrás vencernos – PawGaossmon se burlaba de sus enemigos , evadiendo su ataque con facilidad estaba a punto de atacarlo pero fue golpeado por una roca quedando adolorido.

Les molesta que me meta – Tak apareciendo justo a tiempo para salvar a los pequeños Digimon de captores.

No se quien seas pero será mejor que siguas tu camino antes que te lastimes - PawGaossmon amenazaba al joven el cual hizo caso omiso y fue a socorrer al grupo de Koromon

Se encuentran bien – Tak preguntaba al grupo de Koromon liderados por Agumon los cuales excepto por el líder estaban impresionado por la valentía de aquel extranjero.

Si por supuesto nosotros somos un grupo fuertes de "Digimon"- Agumon hablando en nombre del grupo.

Oigan, recuerden que estamos en una pelea recuerdan "sped shot" – PawGaossmon molesto por ser ignorado comenzó atacarlo.

Solo hagan lo que yo, que pasa está enojado gorgojito – Tak se burlaba de los PawGaossmon para luego insertarse entre ellos – te lo voy hacer fácil y me pondré al frente tuyo para que me dispares – acercándose a ellos entre risas causando el enojo de sus enemigo, los cuales se deponían atacar.

Nosotros también se los haremos fáciles gorgojito y no pondremos resistencia pero dudo que unos torpes como ustedes puedan hacer algo bien – intuyendo lo que el chico quería hacer e imitando su misma actitud hicieron lo mismo que el.

Tontos insolentes ahorra verán ¡sped shot! – PawGaossmon encolerizado disparo contra sus némesis.

¡Ahora! – Tak grito a todos para que se movieran justo a tiempo para que el ataque impactara chocara contra las insignias provocando que la fusión se deshiciera y la huida de los Gaosmon - Ahorro gorgojo te rindes o prefieres que te castigue – con una mirada seria pero con una voz burlona le decía al Digimon.

Maldito seas le diremos a nuestro jefe y el hará que te arrepientas de haber nacido – PawnChessmon amenazo a Tak para luego irse junto con sus camaradas.

Eso estuvo ¡asombroso! – uno de los Koromon feliz comenzó a saltar como loco para celebrar su victoria.

Ellos era más fuertes y los hicimos correr como gallinas – otro se jactaba de lo que el grupo había siendo mas débiles que sus atacantes.

Tu quien seas dime como supiste que funcionaria tu plan – Agumon preguntaba al niño el cual puso los dos brazos tras la cabeza.

Muy fácil yo vi la batalla desde el principio, al ver como se fusionaban para atacarlos sabia que solo eran los típicos cobardes que solo simulan ser fuertes , también supe que no era necesario pelear con ellos solo tenía que destruir esa insignia para que salieran huyendo como los gallinas que son- explicando su plan a los Koromon y dejando impresionados a todos incluso a Agumon pero no dejo que lo notaran .

Mientras tanto lejos de allí en un campamento con una bandera de una estrella negra se encontraba un grupo de Digimon que usaba las mismas insignias que los PawnChessmon, apenas llegaron fueron directo a la carpa donde se encontraba el líder del campamento.

Señor bullmon traemos noticias importantes –PawnChessmon agitado le decía al jefe del campamento.

 **Digianlisis** :

 _ **Bullmon (virus)**_ _: es un Digimon toro cuadrúpedo con un cuero de color negro . La cara, el cuerpo y los pies están cubiertos con una armadura verde con adornos de oro, cada porción de los cuales tiene una gema roja. Tiene dos grandes cuernos apuntando hacia delante. También lleva una capa roja hecha jirones, que cuenta con la cresta de la Esperanza boca abajo._

Será mejor que sea que recuperaron a los prisioneros que escaparon ¡verdad! – Bullmon interrogo al líder de los PawnChessmon.

Pues no han escapado – respondió este ganándose una cornada de parte de su furioso líder el cual iba a cornear a otro

Pero no ha sido nuestra culpa fue por la interferencia de un extraño extranjero que llego de pronto – dijo otro intentando defenderse y para que terminara con el castigo .

¿Cuál extranjero?- Bullmon pregunto a sus seguidores quienes les contaron lo que había pasado con Tak y los otros .

Entretanto en una ciudad donde habitaban los Digimon tipo reptil y dragón los cuales al ver llegar a Tak reaccionaron con temor, otros susurraban entre si ya que nunca habían visto a alguien como el pero al ver que los acompañaban los Koromon y Agumon que habían secuestrado reaccionaron con alegría y fueron a recibirlos.

Chicos que alegría que estén bien ¿Cómo es que escaparon ? – emocionado uno de los habitantes que era un amigo de los Koromon y de Agumon.

Pues todo fue gracias a Tak el solo venció a los esbirros de "DARK STAR" - Koromon les contaba la proeza que había conseguido hacer el niño

Hola soy Dracomon el encargado de cuidar a los pequeños de la aldea, te agradezco que los hayas ayudado - Dracomon se presentaba ante Tak además de agradecerle lo que hizo- y gracias por salvar al cabeza dura de Agumon – llendo al lado de su amigo para hacerle un ligero coscorrón.

 **Digi-analizador:**

 _Dracomon:_ Un antiguo, Digimon Dragón de pura sangre que se dice que es el "Progenitor" de todos los Digimon de Tipo. Posee la capacidad física en un grado que no se puede imaginar a partir de su constitución pequeña, y tanto su poder y sus ingenio rápido son de clase superior entre los Digimon Infantiles. A pesar de que su personalidad es feroz, Dracomon puede mostrar su lado amable a los demás solo si los ha reconocido.

No es nada cualquiera lo hubiera hecho en mi lugar – Tak con modestia le devolvía el saludo con una leve sonrisa.

Aparte de modesto creo que debemos llevarte con nuestro líder para que te conozca, después de una pequeña fiesta claro – Dracomon impresionado por la actitud del chico , decidiendo hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo junto con los habitantes del pueblo .

Yo debería ser a quien trataran como héroe – Agumon celoso pensaba al ver como el pueblo aclamaba la hazaña del chico.

De vuelta al campamento de Dark Star tras escuchar a sus seguidores Bullmon se puso en contacto con su líder del cual se veía una sombra para informarle lo ocurrido.

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió amo, como debemos proceder – Bullmon conversaba atreves de una pantalla a una figura oscura la cual le indico lo que debía hacer – muy bien amo invadiremos la aldea y capturaremos a ese extranjero por usted – recibiendo las ordenes de su amo se dispuso a reunir a sus tropas para atacar la aldea.

De vuelta a la aldea se encontraba en plena fiesta todo el pueblo bailaba, reía y comían una rica comida.

Esta muy bueno que es esto – Tak comiendo de una lata hexagonal una galletas con diferentes formas.

Diginowa uno de los alimentos mas delicioso del "Digimundo" – Dracomon relataba mientras disfrutaba otra lata junto él, lo último llamando la atención de Tak.

Ya veo pero me podrías decir ¿Qué es el Digimundo? - Tak interpelaba a Dracomon provocando que la fiesta se detuviera por la pregunta del chico.

Pues es el mundo que te encuentras joven – decía una criatura con cuello largo , color naranja con rajas azules.

Líder Brachimon bienvenido – Dracomon junto con los demás habitantes se inclinaron ante el gran Digimon.

 **DIGI-ANALISIS:**

 _Brachimon:_ Él _es uno de los Digimon más pesados de todos. Posee un cuello muy largo, siendo esta su mejor defensa permitiéndole ver la zona desde una gran altura, cubriendo mucha distancia a su alrededor, por lo tanto, se dice que él es capaz de explorar las afueras de la tierra desde su alta posición_

El Digimundo, Digimon me podría contar mas de este mundo por favor – Tak le pedia al Digimon que le contara .

Pues el Digimundo es mundo que nació gracias las redes , datos de la tecnología del mundo humano , de las cuales nacimos nosotros y las diferentes clases de Digimon – Brachimon le contaba el origen del mundo en el que estaba- antes nuestra isla formaba parte de un solo continente pero tras el surgimiento del equipo Dark Star el continente se dividió en isla esta se conoce como las "isla D" – terminando de narrar lo ocurrido antes de su llegado .

Ya veo una última pregunta ¿Quién es él? y ¿Qué ese extraño cubo rojo? – apuntando a una estatua que se encontraba cerca de ellos y el cubo rojo metalizado que se encontraba al pie de la estatua.

Ese es **AncientGreymo** n uno de los primeros y más poderoso líder que ha existido en nuestra aldea el cual siempre velo por la seguridad de los suyos – Brachimon se refería con orgullo a quien fue su antecesor- ese el cubo de digicore rojo la leyenda dice que solo se abrirá a quien nuestro líder como digno – termino diciendo para luego escuchar una explosión a lo lejos.

De un momento a otro el pueblo fue atacado por un grupo de Digimon liderados por Bullmon los cuales comenzaron a atacar y destrozar todo a su paso.

Atención habitantes entregarme al humano que llego a la isla o si no mis tropas arremataran contra ustedes – Bullmon amenazo al pueblo de lo que pasaría sino entregaban a Tak.

Están locos si crees que vamos a entregar a este chico – Agumon reacciono con valentía para defender al chico a pesar de no llevarse bien para su sorpresa este salió.

Yo me entrego solo si prometen dejar este pueblo y sus habitantes tranquilos – Tak se entregaba voluntariamente para proteger a sus habitantes, impresionando a todos por su valentía.

No puedes hacerlo en cuanto te tengan te mataran, ¿Por qué lo haces? –Agumon negándose a aceptar el sacrificio por parte del muchacho .

(Inserte la cancacio: Digimon Adventure OST #23 – Zetsubou)

Porque yo ¡jamás dejare de proteger a quien lo necesite! – Tak grito con fuerza provocando la risa de Bullmon y sus seguidores.

Que absurdo pensamiento pero no debería sorprenderme de un ser tan patético como tu – Bullmon estaba por llevarse al chico pero fue golpeado por una bola de fuego.

Pues no dejare que te lo lleves sin pelear – Agumon negándose a aceptar el sacrificio del chico el cual se puso al frente de el para defenderlo.

Pues mueran los dos insectos ¡Gran pisotón! – Bullmon invoco su técnica la cual genero una ola de tierra que amenazaba con en enterrar vivos a ambos.

En ese momento la cubo se ilumino para luego separarse de la estatua del pueblo para luego dirigirse donde se encontraban Tak y Agumon protegiéndoles del ataque.

Esto es el cubo de antes – Tak sostuvo el cubo entre sus manos el cual entonces se abrió dentro del cual estaba una extraña maquina rectángula de color rojo metalizado con una rueda del lado derecho, un par de botones en la superficie ,una pantalla y un lente por detrás al tomarlo sintió que la misma energía recorría por todo el cuerpo.

" _Usa este digivice a favor de la justicia y para que la oscuridad no domine este mundo" se escucho una voz en la cabeza de Tak el cual supo lo que tenia que hacer._

(inserter cancion _:_ With The Will)

 _¡Digi- energy cargar! – Tak pasando el digivice el cual decía "evolución" por su mano derecha la cual se ilumino con una extraño energía roja hecha de dato la cual llego a Agumon siendo envuelto por la misma energía ._

 _Agumon digivol a…. GeoGReymon – apareciendo con una nueva forma y tamaño el nuevo aliado de Tak se disponía a acabar con sus enemigos_

 **Digi-análisis**

 **GEOGREYMON** : es un Digimon dinosaurio único , Su cuerpo y el caparazón de cabeza también se han desarrollado como un arma letal de larga duración, y su aspecto se ha vuelto más agresivo. Su movimiento especial "Mega Flama" está arrojando llamas a ultra-alta temperatura de su boca y reducirlo todo a cenizas.

Ve por ellos GeoGreymon – Tak animo al Digimon el cual ataco con ferocidad a toda la armada de Bullmon

Ataquen destruyan a los dos de una vez por todos – bullmon ordeno a sus socio que atacaran con todo a GeoGreymon .

No vencerán tan fácilmente ¡mega flama ! – GeoGreymon sin rendirse lanzo una flama que venció a gran parte de sus enemigos quienes se convirtieron en huevos.

¡no! me niego a ser vencido ante ustedes ¡ Dark – evolución! – usando su insignia absorbió las tropas que le quedaban aumentando de tamaño y su poder oscuro – listo para morir ¡embestida de poder! – yendo corriendo para impactar contra Geogreymon el cual hacia lo posible por detenerlos

Resiste no dejes que te venza – Tak animo a su amigo a seguir peleando de pronto apareció un mensaje en el digivice – escucho usa el ataque impulso de cuerno y manda a volar a ese tipo asi acabaras con el - indico a través del digivice cosa que hizo lanzando al Digimon al cielo para lanzar su ataque final .

¡Mega explosión! –Geogreymon disparo una ráfaga de fuego la cual golpeo de lleno a Bullmon destruyéndolo para siempre tras su derrota no solo apareció un huevo sino una tarjeta hecha de datos con extraño símbolo.

Desde lejos una misteriosa chica con un Digimon tipo planta observo la victoria del muchacho impresionado por su victoria.

Asique Tak muy interesante – la misteriosa chica dijo con una sonrisa un tanto perversa al contemplar el enfrentamiento.

* * *

 **Continuara….**

 **Aclaracion: el compañero de Tak es el agumon que aparecio en digimon savers por eso su descripcion es tan corta.**


	3. legend 02

**Pues como esta semana es especial para todo los amantes de la franquicia de digimon por el estreno del nuevo ova de digimon adventure Tri y el final de la actual temporada digimon universe traigo dos capítulos por el precio de uno disfruten**

* * *

 **(insertar canción: Digimon Xros Wars OST #17 - Mysterious Girl)**

 **Perspectiva de la chica misteriosa:**

 _ **¡No! me niego a ser vencido ante ustedes ¡**_ _ **Dark – evolución! – usando su insignia absorbió las tropas que le quedaban aumentando de tamaño y su poder oscuro – listo para morir ¡embestida de poder! – yendo corriendo para impactar contra Geogreymon el cual hacia lo posible por detenerlos**_

 _ **Ahorra que vas hacer novato – decía una chica rubia más o menos la edad que Tak con piel blanca, ojos verdes , vistiendo botas de tacón , jeans y una chaqueta amarrilla.**_

 _ **Ahorra prepárate a morir por tu osadía – bullmon amenazaba a su enemigo el cual no sabia que hacer hasta que escucho la voz de su compañero.**_

 _ **Escucha usa el ataque impulso de cuerno y manda a volar a ese tipo así acabaras con el - Tak le indico a Geogreymon lo cual hizo enseguida.**_

 _ **Interesante movimiento ahorra que es lo que harás – decía la chica rubia para luego ver como Geogreymon levantaba a su enemigo para luego hacerlo explota.**_

 ** _(_** **insertar canción :** **Digimon Adventure OST #3 - Subtitle )**

 **Legend 02: La misteriosa chica y el misterioso mundo de los insectos**

Tras su victoria el huevo de bullmon junto con extraña tarjeta bajo del cielo para ser recibido por Tak quien fue rodeado por los habitantes los cuales se inclinaron ante él y Agumon quien había vuelto a la normalidad tras haber vencido a su enemigo.

Eh que sucede – Agumon preguntaba a todos los habitantes del pueblo ya que su comportamiento no era normal .

AncientGreymon los ha reconocido como sus iguales a partir de ahora todos los de esta isla somos sus seguidores , su valentía nos inspira a todos nosotros – Brachimon hablando de manera solende les comunicaba a ambos.

Les agradezco a todos pero ya tengo que irme – Tak le comunico a todos sorprendiéndoles a todos los habitantes que lo rodeaban.

Pero porque acaso no te gusta este lugar o hicimos algo que no te gusto – Dracomon pregunto ya que estaba desconcertado por la decisión que había tomado su nuevo amigo.

No para nada pero mis amigos siguen perdidos en este mundo y debo buscarlos ya que prometí cuidarlos – Tak le respondió al Digimon haciendo énfasis a lo último- asique me podrían decir cómo puedo salir de esta isla- pregunto a todos esperando que alguien supiera la respuesta pero nadie sabia incluso Brachimon.

Creo que yo te puedo ayudar con eso – dijo la chica misteriosa quien se presento ante Tak y los demás .

Tu quien eres y que quieres - Agumon cuestiono acercándose a ella de manera un tanto amenazante pero fue detenido por un nuevo Digimon .

 **Digi-analizador:**

 **Lalamon:** _Un Digimon Planta que tiene una apariencia semejante a un capullo de flor. Hace girar la hoja en su cabeza para volar con paso inseguro, y es inexpresiva, pero encantadora. Su movimiento especial es disparar nueces sólidas de su boca (Disparo de Nueces)._

Mucho cuidado como le hablas a una dama – Lalamon reprocho a Agumon por su actitud ante su compañera.

Tranquila Lalamon es mi culpa por presentarme así – la chica intento tranquilizar a su compañera – partamos de nuevo soy Claudia y si quieres yo te puedo decir como salir de esta isla – disculpándose con todos se volvió a presentar para luego enseñar que ella tenia un digivice de color verde.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Takeshi pero mis amigos me dicen Tak, entonces sabes como puedo salir de esta isla- Tak se presento ante Claudia para luego preguntarle sobre la forma de salir de la isla.

Pues es simple la verdad lo que tienes que hacer es escanear el huevo que tienes en tus manos y luego usar su "digi-pass" para ir a otra isla o zona de este mundo – Claudia le explicaba a Tak lo que tenía que hacer aputando el huevo del derrotado bullmon.

¡Wow amiguita! ve más despacio escanear, digi-pass a que te refiere – Agumon un tanto grosero interrogaba a la chica ganándose un ataque de parte de Lalamon por su desagradable actitud.

Te había dicho que tuvieras cuidado con la forma que hablas a una dama – Lalamon enojada discutía con Agumon el cual se puso en guardia para pelear con el digimon planta.

Si quieres una pelea pues tendrás una pelea ¡flama bebe! – Agumon disparando fuego por la boca, Lalamon en cambio disparaba semillas que explotaban al contacto, las cosas se ponía mal hasta la intervención de Tak.

¡basta los dos ! – grito llamando la atención de ambos quienes detuvieron su pelea- Agumon no peles con ella y tu Agumon no quería ser descortés con tu amiga solo hizo una pregunta – parando a su compañero pero al mismo tiempo lo defendía de Lalamon .

Ok por ti lo perdonare pero la próxima vez yo no respondo – Lalamon aceptando lo que decía el chico decidió perdonar a Agumon para luego dejar de pelear e ir junto a Claudia.

Sin duda eres un chico interesante detener una pelea solo hablando , como te iba diciendo lo que debes hacer es apuntar con el digivice presionar el botón para escanear el huevo , luego decir "digi-pass transferir" no todos los Digimon de Dark Star posee uno solo algunos de sus lideres , también puedes usarlo para guardar el Diginowa , una ultima cosa al ir a otra zona o isla te aconsejo que guardes a tus Digimon en el digivice – Claudia explico cada una de las características del digivice demostrando que era una experta en el tema – bueno eso es todo , el resto corre por tu cuenta veámonos Lalamon – termino diciendo la chica quien usando su digivice abrió un portal.

Muchas gracias Claudia por tu ayuda , si necesitas ayuda con algo avísame – Tak le agradeció por su ayuda esta le hizo un leve saludo para luego guardar a Lalamon para luego entrar al portal.

Esa chica me da mala espina – Agumon pensaba para si mismo ya que tenia un aura muy misteriosa , entonces Tak se le acerco para preguntar algo .

Oye se que nos acabamos de conocer pero me ayudarías a buscar a mis amigos – Tak le pedia de favor que le ayudara a buscar a Tom y al resto de los chicos que se encontraban perdidos en aquel extraño mundo .

ok Tak me has impresionado asique te ayudare a buscarlos , aprovechare de patear a algunos seguidores de Dark Star en el camino y hacerme cada vez mas fuerte - Agumon aceptando a ayudar a buscar a los amigos de este para luego darle la garra.

Antes de irnos Brachimon le puedo hacer una favor – Tak le preguntaba a líder de la aldea el cual se acerco para escuchar dicho favor- Ok muchas gracias a todos nos vemos – despidiéndose de todos los habitantes y tras introducir a Agumon en el digivice abrió el portal para luego introducirse en el.

Tras cerrarse el portal el chico entro en el espacio digital un lugar donde se encontró flotando las diferentes islas y zonas del mundo digital en la cual se encontraba flotando ya que en dicho espacio no había gravedad.

Oye Tak acaso era necesario llenar esta cosa con tanto Diginowa – Agumon se quejaba desde el dispositivo ya que iba muy apretado debido al montón de latas que el chico decido llevar para el viaje.

Es que no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos viajando , además quizás mis amigos pueden tener hambre asique quiero estar preparado – Tak le explicaba a su nuevo compañero el cual se quedo en silencio un par de minutos.

Ok te entiendo ojala que lleguemos pronto a otra isla para poder estirarme- Agumon le respondió impresionado por la nobleza del chico y por su preocupación por sus amigos pero no dejo que se diera cuenta.

Finalmente luego de un largo rato flotando tanto Tak como Agumon salieron del espacio digital llegando a una nueva isla en la cual los arboles eran tan grandes que apenas los rayos de sol pasaban entre ellos.

Oye Tak sácame de aquí por favor – Agumon desde el digivice le pedía salir para poder estirarse ya que tenia todo el cuerpo entumido debido al incomodo viaje que había tenido.

Enseguida compañero "recargar Agumon" – utilizando el dispositivo dejo salir al Digimon quien estaba aliviado de al fin poder salir de aquel pequeño lugar.

Por fin pude salir de ahí ahorra ¿Dónde estamos? – Agumon aliviado preguntaba a su compañero humano mientras movía los brazos y las piernas para recuperar la movilidad.

Que enserio no sabes – Tak sorprendido por el hecho que Agumon no conociera el lugar de su propio mundo .

Es que yo siempre he vivido en isla D, jamás había salido o conocido otro lugar – Agumon le explicaba al chico en ese momento se escucho un extraño sonido seguido por el ataque de un nuevo Digimon.

 **Digi-analizador:**

 **Snimon** : es un Digimon mantis de nivel Campeón. Es muy fiero si se le molesta pero normalmente se comporta de manera pacífica. Es un experto cazador de virus, creado en un cierto laboratorio, su naturaleza es cruel, arrincona a sus enemigos y los destroza con sus hoces.

(insertar Digimon Adventure OST #24 - Shuugeki! Soshite... hasta que acabe la pelea)

¡Agumon cuidado ! –grito el chico para luego empujar a su compañero para que se protegiera del ataque- Porque ese tipo me ataca si no le he hecho nada – preguntándose porque un Digimon los atacaba sin motivos.

Muy fácil mira su pecho – Agumon apunto con su garra al pecho de Snimon en la cual estaba la insignia de Dark Star - ya que establecimos hazme evolucionar para acabar con el – el declaro para luego lanzar una llamarada potente la cual fue desviada fácilmente por su enemigo.

Muy bien ¡Digi – energy cargar! – Tak intentado convocar el poder de antes pero no ocurría nada cosa que empezó a preocupar al chico .

¿Que te pasa? , hazme evolucionar ahorra o no va matar – Agumon preguntaba a Tak al mismo tiempo que evitaba los ataques de Snimon.

No sé que pasa pero no siento la energía que nos brindo AncientGreymon – explico el cosa que asusto Agumon quien no sabia que hacer.

¡ataque de aguijón¡ - saliendo desde la sombras un nuevo Digimon fue a defender tanto al niño como a su compañero.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Stigmon:** _Un_ _Digimon Insecto muy raro, que posee una forma humanoide. Posee movimientos ágiles y el característico exoesqueleto duro de los Digimon Insectos._ _Su movimiento especial es una técnica terrorífica en la que ensarta al oponente con los pinchos en sus dos brazos (Ataque de aguijón_ _)._

Fuera de aquí bravucón – Stigmon expulsaba a Snimon del lugar para luego ir a ver ambos- se encuentra bien ambos – preguntaba amablemente tanto a Agumon como a Tak ,mientras los ayudaba a levantarse.

Si gracias yo soy Tak pero mis amigos me dicen Tak y el es Agumon – Tak se presentaba con Stigmon el cual extendió su mano para saludarlo.

Una pregunta eres un humano verdad – Stigmon le preguntaba al chico el cual le contestó que si cosa que alegro mucho- que bien gracias a ti pulguita ya no sentirá solo – saltando de alegría para luego llevarlos rápidamente a su hogar.

Entretanto lejos de allí Snimon iba a informarle a su líder el fracaso de su misión .al llegar a lo que parecía un nido de araña aterrizo

Así que fracasaste en la única tarea que te encomendé - decía enojado un Digimon con forma tarántula gigante cuyo cuerpo detacaba el dibujo de una calavera con dos huesos cruzados

 **Digi-analizador**

 **Dokugumon:** _Digimon nivel adulto, tipo insecto que pertenece a la orden de los virus , de carácter violento . con su ataque "veneno de aguijón" paraliza a sus oponentes para luego consumir sus datos._

Pero señor Dokugumon no fue mi culpa ese insufrible Stigmon intervino y no pude traerle a ese niño – Snimon explicaba la razón de su fracaso su misión de capturar a Tak cosa que solo enfureció mas al digimon.

¡Silencio! ya sabes que el líder de nuestra organización nos ordeno capturar a cualquier humano que encontremos y no puede haber margen de error, gracias a mis espía fue que me entere que no solo de la llegada de ese chico rojo , sino que hay otro se oculta en miss dominios – Dokugumon reprendió a su soldado a la vez que felicitaba el trabajo de sus espías los cuales se parecían a el solo que mas pequeño.

No volverá a pasar amo la próxima vez le prometo que capturare a esa sabandija – Snimon se disculpaba con su amo pero este en cambio le lanzo su veneno que lo paralizo.

Claro que no ocurrirá otra vez y de eso me encargare yo mismo –Dokugumon prometió para luego dar paso a sus espías los cuales devoraron al Digimon en un segundo dejando atrás solo su Digi-huevo .

Devuelta al bosque Stigmon guiaba a sus invitado a través del misterioso bosque donde crecían diferentes plantas y frutas, luego de un largo rato caminando llegaron ante un grupo de seis arboles gigantes los cuales estaban divididos por diferentes niveles los cuales estaban unidos por puentes.

Ahorra como subimos haya arriba – Agumon se preguntaba hasta que Stigmon tomo a ambos para luego llevarlos volando a lo alto del tercer árbol.

Eso estuvo genial mejor que un elevador, muchas gracias – Tak emocionado le agradecía a Stigmon el cual se sonrojo por la alabanza de este.

Ok llegamos bienvenidos a mi casa por favor espérenme aquí , mientras voy por pulguita es que le asustan los extraño pero se que le encantara saber que ya no es el único humano – Stigmon le pidió a ambos que esperaban mientras entraba a su casa en busca del humano a quien le puso cariñosamente "pulguita".

¿Quién será pulguita ? – Agumon pensó mientras esperaba la vuelta de Stigmon el cual salió tras un par de minutos.

Aquí viene es muy agradable cuando lo conocen – Stigmon expresándose feliz del chico que era como un hermano pequeño , este al ver a Tak corrió a abrazarlo este quedo sorprendido al ver quien era "pulguita"

¡John! no puedo creerlo como estas – Tak feliz le preguntaba sin dejar de abrazarlo, tanto Stigmon como Agumon no entendían lo que pasaba.

Cerca de ahí eran vigilados por uno de los espías de Dokugumon quien al ver la escena fue a avisarle a su amo quien al enterarse comenzó a planificar como capturaría a ambos chicos. Esa noche tras haber comido una buena cena gracias al Diginowa de Tak este se ponía al día con John.

Entonces desde cuando has vivido con Stigmon – Tak le preguntaba a John quien tras acabar de cenar le conto.

Pues todo comenzó luego de que ese portal nos absorbiera yo iba cayendo sin control hasta que llegue al bosque durante una tormenta ocultándome en un árbol hueco fui descubierto por Stigmon el cual tras descubrirme me ha cuidado desde entonces- John contaba como había sido su llegada al Digimundo y como fue recibido por Stigmon quien ademas compartió su hogar.

Así es pulguita pesco un terrible resfrió que le duro "semanas" - Stigmon tomando la palabra contaba como John se había enfermado en su primer encuentro, Tak se desconcertó tras oír lo ultimo.

Espera semanas pero si tanto yo como John entramos al mismo tiempo en el portal y eso fue hace tan solo un día- el chico sorprendido por lo contado tanto por el digimon como el pequeño John .

Para ti fue un día pero para mí fue hace más de un año – John le contesto dejando completamente helado pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo mas se escucho un grito desde fuera.

Al ir a ver lo que sucedía ante ellos apareció un panorama de terror ya que los ciudadanos era capturados por los esbirros de Dokugumon, las cuales eran una pequeña arañas quienes pese a su tamaño derivaban con facilidad a los digimon de menor y mayor tamaño

 **Digi-analizador:**

Kodokugamon: _es un Digimon Tipo Insecto que actúa en grupo, y empujan hacia abajo al enemigo. A pesar de ser del nivel Bebé su poder es mayor._

Pero que significa esto – Stigmon sorprendido por la escena pero fue detenido por un maléfico Dokugumon quien no quería que interrumpiera esa su plan.

Pues es muy sencillo mi amigo son los rehenes y solo los liberaré si me entregas a los humanos que se ocultan en este lugar – Dokugumon perversamente le comentaba a Stigmon sus perversas condiciones para liberar a sus vecinos.

¡Eso jamás! , nunca te entregare a pulguita y su amigo ¡ataque de aguijón! - Stigmon ataco con ferocidad a la gigantesca tarántula quien lo evito usando su hilo para escapar.

Pobre ingenuo ¡polución mortal ¡ - Dokugumon disparo una red desde su abdomen inmovilizando a su enemigo – los inútiles como tu que juegan a ser héroes solo sirven como merienda – se jactaba el maléfico bicho quien pesaba comerse a su prisionero pero fue interrumpido por el impacto de una bola de fuego.

¡Colmillo fuera amigo! – Agumon yendo en defensa de su camarada insecto quien fue recibido por Tak y John antes que tocara el suelo .

(inserter cancion : With The Will)

Los mismo digo nunca permitiré que alguien tan miserable , destruya a quien a cuidado con tanto cariño a John- Tak firme le declaraba a su enemigo de pronto la misma energía roja de antes apareció en su mano derecha - _¡Digi- energy cargar!-pasando el digivice por su mano para luego mandar la energía a Agumon._

Agumon digivol a…. GeoGReymon – apareciendo con una nueva forma y tamaño para luego ponerse a pelear pero era difícil ya que las ramas del árbol gruesas igual se asía difícil pelear contra Dokugumon- ¡impulso de cuerno! – intentando impactar con su cuerno frontal a su némesis pero usando su tela lo evito provocando que casi se callera .

Estamos en mi territorio torpe tal vez puedas pelear contra enemigo terrestre ,pero aquí yo seré quien gane ¡veneno de aguijón! – lanzando veneno con la intención de paralizar pero el ataque fue recibido por Stigmon quien se había liberado de la red – solo retrasan lo inevitable ¡Dark – evolución!- tomando su insignias absorbiendo a todos los Kodokugamon aumentando su tamaño y tornarse rojo.

Que horror esa cosa los va a matar, desearía poder ayudarlos pero soy un inútil y no puedo hacer nada – John derramando lagrimas de pena e impotencia de un momento a otro los arboles se iluminaron y desde ellos salió un cubo amarrillo.

" _nunca creas que algo es imposible sin intentar, usa este poder para enfrentarte al mal "- decía una misteriosa voz desde el cubo para luego abrirse en su interio salió un digivice amarrillo con nuevo Digimon con forma de avispa._

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Funbeemon:** _es un Digimon tipo Insecto y portador del Anticuerpo X. Aunque su vida diaria difiere de la de otro Digimon insecto, es un trabajador fuerte, dedicado su personalidad es muy alegre. Siempre se lleva bien con los Digimon Planta como Palmon o Lillymon. Su movimiento especial es un rápido tiro pequeño, con los aguijones serrados (Aguijón Engrane). Además, una gran multitud de sus compañeros son convocados cuando utiliza su "Llamada 88", en la que enrojece la antena en su cabeza y contacta sus aliados._

Te estado esperando por un largo tiempo John, yo soy Funbeemon y a partir de hoy seré tu compañero – Funbeemon animado le parloteaba al pequeño niño volando sobre el para luego sentarse en su cabeza.

Eso es fantástico , ahorra por favor rescata a Stigmon – John feliz ante la noticia pero igual preocupado por la vida de su amigo pidiéndole a su nuevo compañero que lo ayudara.

Crees enserio que una miniatura como tu podrá vencerme – Dokugumon reía por la idea de que alguien tan pequeño lo enfrentara pero no logro intimidar al joven digimon.

Yo solo no ¡ _l **lamado 88**_! – Funbeemon realizaba un zumbido convocando a cada Digimon tipo insecto que se hallara libre en el bosque – pero todos nosotros podremos ganarte – entonces cada aliado de Funbeemon ataco a la vez Dokugumon dejándolo casi moribundo.

Ahorra Geogreymon acaba con este tipo – Tak le comando a Geogreymon quien se puso de pie tras haberse recuperado del ataque pasado del venenoso Dokugamon.

¡Mega Explosión! - lazando una gran ráfaga de fuego que destruyo por completo Dokugumon convirtiéndose en cientos de huevos de los cuales uno destacaba por tener un Digi-pass fue directo a John.

Tras lo ocurrido John y sus amigos liberaron a todos los prisioneros de Dokugumon quienes tras ser liberados fueron vitorearon la hazaña del grupo ya que al fin su hogar volvía ser un lugar seguro sin la amenaza de ese digimon.

Bueno me puedo acostumbrar a esto – Agumon feliz se regodeaba con las alabanza de parte de los Digimon que habitaban ese lugar quien no paraban de felicitarlo.

John entonces tu , Funbeemon vendrán conmigo y Agumon a buscar a los demás – Tak le preguntaba al pequeño el cual lo pensó un momento ya que no estaba seguro de querer dejar a su amigo Stigmon.

¡Carga de Cuerno! – un Digimon desconocido lanzo una explosión eléctrica que iba dirigido a John para eliminarlo en el acto.

¡Pulguita cuidado! – Stigmon grito para luego empujar al chico recibiendo de lleno el ataque quedando muy herido.

Chicos humanos entréguense ahorra – Tom declaro montado sobre el Digimon que había realizado el ataque mostrando que llevaba un digivice negro.

 _ **Continuar….**_


	4. legend 03

_**Unos minutos antes:**_

 _ **Entonces ese inútil Dokugumon ha fallado ¿Cómo debemos proceder amo? – Tom hablaba con una figura**_ _ **sombría- que hacemos ahora amo – le preguntaba a dicha figura la cual le murmuro lo que tenia que hacer- Ataca**_ _ **AtlurKabuterimon – ordene el chico a través de su digivice negro amputando a John.**_

 **Digi-análisis**

 _ **AtlurKabuterimon (azul):**_ _ **un gigantesco ser insectoide de forma similar a un escarabajo. Su cuerpo está recubierto de un pesado exoesqueleto azul oscuro, garras del mismo color**_ _ **y de su abdomen, en el que posee lo que parecen formaciones óseas de color blanco. Su cabeza, sin ojos y con una triple mandíbula al igual que su anterior etapa, cuenta con un largo y elaborado cuerno acabado en una forma vagamente similar a un hacha. AtlurKabuterimon tiene además un pesado par de élitros unidos a la espalda, rematados por una esfera cristalina roja en su giba**_ _._

* * *

(inserta canción: Digimon Adventure OST #3 - Subtitle)

 **Legend 03: Hermandad**

¡Stigmon! Por favor resiste – John desesperado junto con Funbeemon corrió a socorrer a su amigo quien había recibido el ataque de parte de AtlurKabuterimon hace algunos momentos.

Desgraciado quien te crees para atacar a un chico indefenso – Agumon furiosos le reclamaba a su gigantesco enemigo siendo ignorado cosa que lo enfureció mas para luego atacar con su bola de fuego la cual no tuvo el efecto deseado por el digimon .

Tom tu ¿Por qué has hecho esto? –Tak interrogaba al chico tras usar algunas lianas para llegar junto al muchacho tomándolo por el hombro al tenerlo frente .

Solo cumplí la voluntad del amo ahorra tu y el otro chico entréguense o si no acabaran como ese inútil de ahí –Tom exigió la rendición de ambos chicos mientras simultáneamente se burlaba del moribundo Stigmon recibiendo un golpe de parte de Tak .

Reacciona por favor acabas de matar a alguien no sabes lo que eso significa – Tak intentando hacer entrar en razón al chico este en cambio le devolvió el golpe con mas fuerza y odio provocando su caída de este quien fue salvado por Agumon.

No vuelvas a tocarme, pero admiro tu determinación asique les daré un día para que lo piensen ¡vámonos AtlurKabuterimon! – Tom advirtiendo al chico para luego retirarse del lugar montándose sobre su Digimon se alejo rápidamente del lugar.

(insertar canción:Digimon adventure soundtrack 25)

Por favor Stigmon no mueras, no me dejes te lo suplico – John llorando le pedía a su amigo quien dulcemente le acaricio la cabeza una ultima vez.

No llores por favor quiero irme de este mundo viendo la linda sonrisa que me lleno cada día desde que te conocí Pulguita, nunca pierdas esa sonrisa - tras decir lo ultimo Stigmon desapareció para convertirse de nuevo en un Digi-huevo para luego alejarse por los aires para horror de John quien continuo llorando desconsoladamente.

Llegando la noche en la casa que solía ser de Stigmon Agumon y Tak conversaban de lo ocurrido , mientras que John quien seguía muy triste se encontraba sentado en una esquina .

¡Qué rabia! No puedo creer que ese tipo haya asesinado como si nada a Stigmon solo por proteger a John – Agumon enojado refunfuñaba sintiéndose en el fondo culpable por no haber podido hecho nada para salvar a Stigmon.

Aun así hay algo que molesta – Tak pensativo le comentaba a Agumon pero antes que este le dijera algo llego Funbeemon quien tenían un semblante extraño al llegar junto a ambos.

Disculpa Tak podrías hacer algo para ayudar a John , todavía no reacciona – Funbeemon le pidió ayuda a Tak el cual se puso a la altura del pequeño quien cubría su rostro con sus manos.

Porque Tom me hiciste esto porque – John murmuraba ya que no podía entender porque su gran amigo quien era casi un hermano para el ,le haya causado tanto dolo y sufrimiento .

Escucha John no creo que Tom haya hecho esto por voluntad propia – Tak le decía al pequeño quien paro de llorar para luego verlo pues no comprendía lo que el adolescente decía.

¿Qué quieres decir Tak? – Agumon preguntaba al chico ya que tanto el como el resto no entendían lo que su compañero humano contaba en ese momento de pena y duelo por la muerte de su camarada.

Es que cuando confronte a Tom no te algo extraño ya que parecía fuera de si y que alguien más hablaba a través de el – Tak les explicaba a todos lo que había visto al estar frente a Tom dejándolos a todos intrigados con dicho descubrimiento.

Pero quien podría ser tan perversa para hacer algo así- Funbeemon se preguntaba ya que no podía imaginar que existiera alguien tan perverso que pudiera manipular al amigo de John y Tak.

No lo se pero les prometo que salvaremos a Tom, asique no llores mas porfavor – termino diciendo el chico para luego abrazar a John para animarlo cosa que funciono ya que le devolvió el abrazo.

Mientras tanto lejos de allí Tom se encontraba descansando junto AtlurKabuterimon cuando de pronto una entendida diabólica se acerco a é cual salio de las sombras mostrando ser un demonio de color azul marino y negro,de gran altura con cuernos, alas zarrapastrosas,piernas exageradamente largas

 **Digi-Análisis:**

 **Devimon:** _Un Digimon Ángel Caído cuyo cuerpo está recubierto de tela de color negro azabache. Aunque en su origen fue un brillante Digimon de las especies_ _Angemon_ _, se convirtió en un ángel caído cuando cayó al Área Oscura, en la que existe una distorsión espacial del Mundo Digital. Como prueba de ello, la Marca del Mal apareció dramáticamente en su pecho._ _Con_ _Su movimiento especial "Garra Mortal" es extendiendo sus dos brazos extensibles y hacer cumplir su voluntad en el cuerpo del oponente._

Entonces atrapaste con esos chicos como te lo ordene – Devimon interrogo al chico pero este negó con la cabeza cosa que enfureció al demonio quien no dudo de darle un buen castigo.

Por la intervención de aspirante a héroe no logre llevarme a ninguno – Tom se excusaba ante el maléfico Digimon pero este en cambio lo siguió castigando por u ineptitud para cumplir la misión.

Sabes que no tolero los errores en cuanto amanezca iremos y corregiremos tu error – Devimon le contesto mientras se lamia la sangre del corte de la cara de Tom quien pese a la golpiza que había recibido seguía fiel al siniestro digimon.

Al día siguiente todo el grupo de Tak fue en busca de Tom lo buscaron por todo el bosque, tras un rato buscando se detuvieron a descansar cerca de un arroyo. Tak estaba preocupado al no poder hallar a su camarada en el bosque , debido a la oscura identidad que controlaba a Tom.

Pues ese chico no se encuentra en este bosque – Agumon recuperando el aliento tras la larga caminata que emprendieron , ya que prácticamente habían recorrido todo el bosque .

Yo los busque por el cielo pero no los halle y tampoco a su Digimon – Funbeemon les comunico a todos bajando desde el cielo tras haber sobrevolado todo el bosque.

Que extraño estaba seguro que con Digimon tan grande como compañero seria mas fácil de encontrar – Tak extrañado por no haber encontrado a ninguno de los dos.

Me duelen los pies – John se quejaba tras la larga caminata entonces Tak le sugirió que metiera los pies en el agua – ah que rico se siente - decía aliviado el chico de pronto algo le jalo por los pies para luego salir con el chico boca abajo en el aire.

Mira que hemos pescado hoy "vil" – decía un pequeño Digimon con forma de diablo sosteniendo a John de la pierna derecha .

Es una estupenda pesca , nuestro amo estará muy feliz "vil" – decía otro con burla sosteniéndolo por la pierna izquierda.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Evilmon:** _Un Digimon Pequeño Diablo que aborrece perder. Por esa razón, es un cobarde que atormenta a los débiles con pinchazos, sin entrar en combate directo. Parece que se acredita como siendo el origen de los Digimon de especies oscuras que habitan en la Área Oscura, pero todavía hay muchos misterios. Su movimiento especial es someter a una pesadilla de la que no se puede despertar con una onda supersónico que emite desde su boca (Nightmare Shock)._

Pero que hacen suéltenlo ¡ahorra mismo! - Tak exigiéndoles a ambos que soltaran al pequeño niño pero estos lejos de hacerlo se pusieron a reír como locos.

No lo creo "vil" – Evilmon se negaba a soltar al pequeño el cual comenzaba a asustarse por no saber lo que iba pasar .

Si nuestro amo se enojara , mientras llega te propongo que nos divertirnos que este amiguito "vil"- comentaba el otro quien junto con su compañero empezó hacerle cosquillas a modo de tortura al niño.

Déjenlo ir tontos bravucones – Funbeemon enojado voló hacia ellos con intención de atacarlos pero fue interceptado por AtlurKabuterimon quien apareció en el ultimo momento para proteger a su aliados .

Acaso no creían que sería tan fácil verdad – Devimon haciendo una súbita aparición junto con Tom con una mirada muy fría y una sonrisa diabólica enseñando sus aterradores colmillos.

Supongo que tu eres el responsable de todo esto, dime que fue lo que le hiciste a Tom y que planeas hacerle a John– Tak enfandado indaga mientras apuntaba al perverso Digimon.

Bueno de cualquier manera van a morir, pues si usando mis poderes puse bajo control a este insecto para que sirviera no solo a mi sino al glorioso Dark Star – Devimon le contestaba provocando la ira de Agumon quien no dudo en atacarlo por desgracia sin exito.

Eres un cobarde al utilizar a un niño como tu muñeco – Agumon le reclamaba a su enemigo por usar un artimaña tan despiadada este en cambio se rió.

No espero que una mente tan insignificante como la tuya entienda la magnificencia de mi plan, por ahora es hora de darle de comer a mi mascota – Devimon convoco a un Digimon con la apariencia de un tirano saurio de color rojo con escamas verdes y un abdomen blanco.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Tyranomon** _: Un Digimon que se asemeja a un dinosaurio, tan antiguo que existía en el mundo prehistórico. Él ha ganado la capacidad de vencer a numerosos rivales con el poder de su cola_

Ha llegado por fin nuestro turno vil – Evilmon junto con su compañero se pusieron arriba de la cabeza de la tremenda bestia quien al ver su presa se lamia sus labios .

Esto no puede quedar así ¡Digi-energy cargar¡- Tak hizo evolucionar a Agumon pero antes que llegaran a salvar a John AtlurKabuterimon nuevamente se puso en medio.

Si quieres salvar a ese enano debes vencer a mi mejor muñeco primero – Devimon advirtió al chico haciendo un movimiento con su garra ordenado a Tom que enfrentara a Geogrymon comenzando así una batalla muy difícil.

Este tipo si que es duro pero no pienso darme por vencido ¡Mega Explosión! – Geogreymon expresando la dificultad para vencer a su rival pero por su orgullo como digimon se negába a darse por vencido.

Que patético pensamiento, pronto veras lo equivocado que estas por ahorra hora de comer mascota mía – Devimon le comunico a Tyranomon quien ansioso por comer abrió la boca esperando su comida.

Tom reacciona por favor ese tipo solo te está utilizando y además quiere hacerle daño a John – Tak intentaba hacer reaccionar a Tom pero el seguía atacando a sus amigos e ignorando la situación de John.

No pierdas tu tiempo los cae bajo mi poder nunca mas vuelven a ser el mismo – Devimon con un tono elegante le acariciaba la cabeza a su victima.

(insertar canción:Digimon Adventure OST - Track 28 - Tomodachi ~Tatakai no Theme~)

Por favor hermano **ayúdame** –John colgando de cabeza le pedía que lo ayudara su digivice cayo al frente suyo -¡hermano te necesito! – grito por ultimo cuando finalmente los Evilmon lo soltaron causando que su digivice se activara liberando una intensa luz que libero a Tom quien y cambio el color de su digivice negro a morado para luego hacer reaccionar al chico.

AtlurKabuterimon ataca Tyranomon – Tom le ordeno al Digimon quien dejo de pelear con Geogreymon para atacar al otro Digimon golpeándolo con su cuerno dejándolo completamente noqueado al ver esto evilmon soltaron al chico .

¡Te tengo! – Funbeemon atrapando justo a tiempo al chico antes que tocara el suelo para luego ponerlo a salvo en el suelo junto a Tak quien se encontraba aliviado que el chico estuviera a salvo.

Maldito traidor te voy…- Devimon no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue golpeado por una bola de fuego gigantesca de parte del dinosaurio anaranjado .

Ni se te ocurra amigo tu pelea es conmigo ¡impulso de cuerno! – Geogreymon impacto con su cabeza a su alado enemigo quien contraataco con sus afiladas garras.

Lo siento, lo siento mucho por todo lo que te hice John – Tom se disculpaba con el pequeño por todo los malos momentos que le había hecho pasar, además de devolverle su digivice.

No te preocupes, me alegro que hayas vuelto en ti – John feliz chocando la mano con su amigo liberando así una energía amarilla la cual ambos miraron curiosos ya que no entendían lo que pasaba.

John esa es la Digi- energy introdúcelo en tu digivice paraqué Funbeemon evolucione – Tak reuniéndose con ambos le indico al pequeño cosa que hizo de inmediato.

(inserter cancion : With The Will)

¡Digi – energy cargar!- John pasando el digivice por su mano derecha para luego enviar la energía a su compañero el cual fue envuelto por haz de luz.

Funbeemon digivol a….Waspmon – grito dentro de la luz cambiando de forma al de una gran avispa mecánica para luego salir a enfrentar a sus enemigos.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Waspmon** : Un Digimon tipo Cyborg de nivel adulto _. Mediante el uso de las hélices en sus hombros y los estabilizadores de la espalda, es capaz de moverse rápidamente hacia arriba, abajo, adelante, atrás, izquierda, derecha, o en cualquier dirección, lo que le permite defenderse de los enemigos que se aproximen y expulsarlos con su cañón láser de gran alcance. Sus movimientos especiales son una salva de fuego rápido de su gran abertura cañón láser (Aguijón Turbo), y derribar a Digimon aún más grandes con una sola picadura (Oso Destructor)._

Malditos mocos esto no se queda así ¡Dark – evolución! – Devimon furioso por lo ocurrido uso su insignia para fusionarse con su aliados formando una nueva criatura el cuerpo de Tyranomon , los brazos eran las cabezas de Evilmon , finamente sobre la cabeza de Tyranomon surgió Devimon- veamos cómo le va con mi nueva forma ¡ disparo oscuro! – disparando una ráfaga de bolas de energía de las cabezas de Evilmon.

Que hacemos este tipo es muy fuerte – Tom asustado ya que no sabía que hacer para contraatacar al mutado Devimon .

Yo lo se díganle a Waspmon y AtlurKabuterimon que distraigan a Devimon , mientras que Geogreymon ataca por detrás – Tak les conto a ambos su plan el ejecutaron de inmediato burlándose de su enemigo para que se concentrara en ellos – ahorra Geogreymon ataca – le indico a su compañero el lanzo una bola de fuego provocándole una herida a Devimon.

Es nuestro turno ¡Oso destructor! – Waspmon atacando con una Carga de forma brutal contra su rival y lo derribando de un golpe con su aguijón-cañón a Devimon quien comenzó a desintegrarse.

Ya está ¡lo hicimos! – John celebro la victoria de todos sus amigos hasta que escucho la risa por parte del moribundo Devimon .

Enserio creen que son poderosos comparados con el amo ustedes no son nada , tal vez me han vencido pero al final todos acabaran muertos, cuando contemplen el horror que les espera desearan que yo los hubiera acabado – Devimon burlándose tras decir lo ultimo desapareció dejando atrás su huevo y el de su aliados los cuales se elevaron en el aire para luego desaparecer.

(insertar cancion: **Digimon Adventure OST - Track 29 - Happy End** )

Llegando la noche alrededor de una fogata los chicos conversaba entre si de todo lo que había pasado, Tom aprovecho de presentarles a su compañero quien tras ser liberado de la oscuridad volvió a su forma infantil la cual era la de un pequeño insecto rojo.

bueno chicos les presento a Tentomon – Tom presento al grupo a su compañero insecto el cual hizo un saludo con sus tenazas.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Tentomon:** _es un_ _Digimon tipo Insecto, que aunque tiene un caparazón muy duro, aun tiene baja agresividad. Tiene una garra dura en cada una de sus patas delanteras, y cuatro en cada uno de sus medianas y patas traseras, y, en particular, las patas medianas son capaces de captar hábilmente objetos al igual que una mano humana. Mientras que muchos otros tipos de insectos en su mismo nivel de evolución solo poseen el espíritu de lucha, Tentomon aún conserva sus sentimientos naturalmente amigables y muestra su manera despreocupada de la vida haciendo cosas como olfatear el aroma de las flores y dormitar a la sombra de un árbol. Su movimiento especial, que posee por si acaso, es lanzando electricidad estática que se amplifica con sus alas (Mini Trueno)._

Es un gusto conocerlos y también gracias por liberarme de Devimon – Tentomon alegre les agradecía a todos por haberlo salvado , ademas de presentarse ante el grupo de forma educada.

No hay problema compañero a eso nos dedicamos – Agumon le contesto un poco engreído a su nuevo amigo chocando sus tenazas y garras.

Entonces como acabaste bajo el control de ese tipo – Tak le preguntaba a su compañero el cual soloto un triste suspiro.

Pues verán igual que ustedes después de ser absorbido por la computadora caí en una isla donde viví por un tiempo, un día encontré un extraño cubo al abrirlo conseguí un digivice y conocí a Tentomon con el cual decidí ir en busca de ustedes durante el viaje me enfrente a Devimon quien era muy fuerte para nosotros, usando sus poderes nos puso al servicio de Dark Star- Tom contaba su historia sintiéndose muy apenado por todo el mal que había provocado bajo las ordenes de aquel monstruo incluyendo la muerte de Stigimon.

No te preocupes hermano ahorra estas con nosotros y no permitiremos que nadie te manipule nunca más – John abrazando a Tom prometiéndole que ya nadie lo lastimaría otra vez.

Ahora solo falta encontrar a los demás y luego volveremos a casa – Tak les comento a todos quienes estuvieron deacuerdo con lo que proponía el adolescente parara luego disfrutar de unos ricos digi-nowa.

 _ **continuara…..**_

* * *

 _ **se que ambos digimon son insecto pero funbeemon evoluciona en digimon tipo mecanico y tentomon en insectos, aparte que funbeemon posee el anticuerpo x del cual hablare mas tarde en la historia**_


	5. legend 04

(Insertar cancion: Digimon Adventure OST #3 – Subtitle y luego Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

 **Legend 04: El corazón de hielo**

Con el amanecer de un día los tres chicos usaron sus digivice para emprender el viaje para encontrar al resto de sus amigos quienes todavía se encontraba perdido en el misterioso mundo digital, además que con la amenaza del grupo Dark Star aun estaba en el aire y les preocupaba su seguridad y la suya.

Alguno sabe a dónde vamos – Tom le preguntaba a sus amigos mientras seguía flotando en el espacio digital el cual era como un túnel recto que se extendía al infinito.

No lo sé la verdad yo solo me dejo llevar así fue como llegue con John y contigo - Tak le comentaba a Tom a quien no le convencía tal respuesta pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por John .

A mi me encanta es como si pudiéramos volar – John alegre se divertía flotando alrededor de sus amigos haciendo un par de piruetas de un lado a otro.

Aun así me gustaría saber si de verdad vamos algún lugar – Tom preocupado se preguntaba cuando de pronto sonó el digivice de Tak.

No sé de qué te quejas compadre tu por lo menos puedes andar libremente por ahí – Agumon parloteaba desde el interior del dispositivo.

Si, no sabes lo incomodo que es viajar aquí dentro – Funbeemon se quejaba del reducido lugar en el que viajaba.

Ya cálmense todos y miren hay esta la salida – Tentomon indicaba la luz que se veía a los lejos aliviando al grupo sobre todo a los Digimon.

(aquí acaba la cancion: Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

Al salir del espacio el grupo quedaron sorprendidos ya que habían llegado a una isla cubierta de nieve, con un bosque de pinos cubierto por el mismo manto invernal , un gigantesco lago congelado el cual rodeaba una montaña gigante.

Por que de todos los lugares donde pudimos llegar tenía que ser aquí – Tom se preguntaba mientras se frotaba los brazos para intentar calentarse.

Pudo ser peor al menos no está nevando – Tak le contestaba con una sonrisa picara pero justo en ese momento se puso a nevar.

Tenía que decirlo verdad – Tom irritado se quejaba queriendo empezar una pelea hasta que se escucho una voz proveniente de sus digivice.

Oigan antes que se pongan a pelear podrían no se ¡sacarme de aquí!- Agumon le exigió a los chicos que lo dejaran salir del digivice cosa que hicieron de inmediato.

Pensándolo bien mejor vuélvanos a meter porque aquí hace mucho frio – Tentomon arrepintiéndose de haber salido y pidiendo que lo volvieran a meter a su digivice.

Sera mejor que busquemos un refugio hasta que pase la tormenta "achu"- John sugirió al grupo para luego estornudar mostrando que el frio le empezaba a afectar.

Ok amiguito comencemos a caminar para ver si encontramos un poblado - dejando de lado sus problemas con Tak y por el bienestar del más pequeño del grupo se puso en marcha para ponerlo a salvo.

Tras una larga caminata el grupo comenzaba a impacientarse ya que el frio contaste comenzaba afectarles a todos, además por la tormenta era difícil caminar y ver asique Tak iba guiando ya que era el único en el grupo con gafas.

Ves algo porque no se cuanto más podamos aguantar – Tom preguntaba mostrado que estaba exhausto y cansado tras caminar tanto rato de igual manera se encontraba el resto de sus amigos.

No todavía pero no se preocupen seguro que pronto encontramos algo – Tak optimista intentaba levantarles el animo a todos pero en el fondo ya se estaba preocupando.

De pronto John tropezó cayendo por una ladera fue rodando hasta que choco de cara con un montículo de nieve, el grupo bajo rápidamente para asegurarse de que el chico estuviera bien el primero en llegar fue su compañero.

John te encuentras bien – Funbeemon preocupado le preguntaba a su compañero ayudándolo a ponerse de pie .

Estoy bien no te preocupes este montículo amortiguo la caída – John un poco adolorido le sonrió a su compañero para tranquilizarlo.

Oigan amigos miren creo que hay alguien aquí – Tentomon llamaba la atención de sus compañero ya que al retirar un poco la nieve del montículo se pudo ver que se trataba de un Digimon con la forma de un perro, el cual producto del frio se encontraba completamente congelado.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Dogmon:** _Un Digimon tipo marionetas que se produce a partir de una base de datos de televisión de dibujos animados estadounidense. Debido a que su cuerpo es muy suave y fuerte, y puede expandirse y contraerse como el caucho, que absorbe por completo todos los ataques. A pesar de su aspecto que da la impresión de que es muy peligroso, es un Digimon inofensivos sin malicia o agresión._

Pobrecito debemos ayudarlo – Tak sacando el resto de la nieve pero el pobre Digimon estaba tan congelado que ni se movía.

Podría usar mi "flama bebe" para descongelarlo – Agumon sugirió para luego ponerse en posición de ataque pero fue detenido por Tom.

No ,no ,no si lo hacemos así podrías lastimarlo – Tom detenía al Digimon mientras que al mismo tiempo le cerraba la boca para evitar que hiciera una locura.

¡Ya se! Que tal si yo uso mi "llamada 88" para romper el hielo – Funbeemon propuso usar su ataque como un ultrasonido para romper el hielo cosa que funciono pero el digimon seguía sin reaccionar.

Ahorra que hacemos para hacer que reaccioné – Tak en silencio se preguntaba hasta que vio que Tentomon y a Tom acercarse al digimon caído.

Déjenlo en nuestras manos ¡listo Tentomon! – Tom proclamo para luego dar paso a su compañero.

Listo amigo ¡super trueno! – lanzando un rayo eléctrico que revivió al digimon el cual tras recobrar el color se puso a correr como loco producto del ataque , chocando finalmente con un pino.

Viendo el lado bueno lo sacamos del hielo – Tom queriendo hacerse el inocente ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de parte de sus amigos en especial de Tak.

Lamento la sacudida pero te aseguro que mi hermano y su compañero lo hicieron para ayudarte – John llegando al lado de Dogmon para disculparse en nombre de sus compañeros.

Lex….- Dogmon le dijo con los ojos entre abiertos justo antes de perder el conocimiento tras el golpe y la sacudida eléctrica.

Tras escuchar lo último los chicos comprendieron que si ayudaban a este digimon podrían encontrar a otro de su amigos , asique entre todos lo tomaron para luego seguir su camino fue entonces que encontrar un edificio hecho de hielo cuyo cartel decía "posada y tienda de los hermanos M"

Bueno entremos y descansemos – Tak entro junto con sus amigos para luego tocar una campanilla en el mostrador para llamar al propietario.

Buenos días somos los hermanos Moyiamon – gritaron tres digimon peludos de color blanco presentándose ante el grupo.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Moyiamon:** _Un peludo Digimon Animal Raro completamente cubierto con pelaje blanco. Vive en el interior de las montañosas nevadas y es muy improbable encontrar uno. Su personalidad es despreocupada, nunca es agresivo. De todas formas considera su guarida y territorio como un lugar sagrado y no permitirá que su lugar sagrado sea invadido. Sus Movimientos Especiales son un gigantesco carámbano hecho con la humedad de la atmósfera para congelar instantáneamente "Vara Carámbano" y lanzar el hueso de un antiguo Digimon que ha llegado a reparar con el hielo "Boomerang Óseo"_

Que se les ofrece jóvenes viajeros –Moyiamon (1) preguntaba al grupo de amigos quienes tras acomodar en una silla a Dogmon fueron a presentarse.

Hola soy Tak y ellos son mis amigos Agumon, Tom, Tentomon, Funbeemon y el mas pequeño se llama John – el mayor del grupo se presentaba a el y a su grupo – y nos preguntábamos si nos darían alojamiento- preguntaba al peludo digimon.

Por supuesto jóvenes solo deben pagar 20 dólares por cada uno – Moyiamon (2) respondió de manera amable sorprendiendo al grupo por lo caro de los precios.

Eso es demasiado dinero, que no tenemos – Tom preocupado les decia a sus amigos cosa que causo el enojo de dos de los Moyiamon.

Si no pueden pagar intercambiemos algunas de sus pertenecías como esas gafas rojas – Moyiamon (3) sugiriendo otro medio de pago, mientras apuntaba las gafas del mayor del grupo.

¡Las gafas no! – Tak algo enojado reacciono ante la sugerencia del digimon de darle sus gafas rojas cosas extraño a todos sus amigos ya que no esperaban.

Entonces qué otras cosas tienen para intercambiar – Moyiamon (1) preguntaba a los jóvenes viajeros quienes tras meditarlo un momento el más joven de ellos se le ocurrió una idea.

Que les parece una lata de Diginowa– John usando su digivice saco una lata de dicho alimento que le había dado Tak , cosa que dejo alucinados al trió de Moyiamon, Tom lo noto y se le ocurrió una idea.

Nosotros estaríamos dispuestos a intercambiar 10 latas a cambio de pasar la noche en la posada y equipo para enfrentar el frio – Tom le propuso a los hermanos Moyiamon lo conversaron en privado entre los tres .

Que sean 15 latas y tenemos un trato pequeñín - Moyiamon (1) les comunico su decisión la cual los chicos aceptaron para luego trasladarse a la habitación para luego acostar con cuidado Dogmon.

Muy bien por lo menos por hoy dormiremos bajo techo pero que haremos después - tom conversaba con Tak de cual seria el siguiente paso a seguir.

Lo primero es esperar que Dogmon despierte para que nos diga del paradero de Lex y luego iremos a buscarlo por ahorra descansemos, a todo esto ¿Donde está John? – Tak le contestaba para luego preguntarle el paradero de su joven compañero de viaje.

Fue al baño con Funbeemon, pero ahorra que lo pienso ya se tardaron , se habrán perdido – Tentomon tomando la palabra le contaba a los dos chicos.

Estas seguro que deberíamos explorar este lugar – Funbeemon dudoso y temeroso preguntaba a su amigo quien no parecía estar preocupado.

Oh vamos donde está tu sentido de la aventura, de que sirve estar en un lugar tan grande y si no podemos explorarlo un poco- John feliz seguía abriendo cada puerta para echar un vistazo de lo que había en cada habitacion .

Aun así siento que nos podemos meter en problemas deberíamos volver con los demás – Funbeemon preocupado le sugería volver con los demás para luego ver como se acercaba a una puerta que era diferente a las demás.

No seas un aguafiestas, además ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? – John sin miedo a lo que fuera a pasar le respondía a su compañero para luego abrir la puerta la cual hizo sonar una alarma.

La alarma alerto a los Moyiamon quienes en menos de un segundo estuvieron aparecieron frente a la habitación misteriosa , dos de los tres hermanos tomaron a ambos mientras que el ultimo volvió a cerrar la puerta , luego el trió llevo a ambos donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Oye suelte a nuestros amigos ¡ahorra! – Agumon le reclamaba a los Moyiamon quienes lo hicieron sin oponer problema.

Díganle a este enano que no vuelva a meterse donde lo llaman otra vez o la próxima no seremos amables – advirtió el mayor de los tres para luego irse del cuarto dejando atrás tanto al niño como su digimon recuperándose del susto.

Ahora que ha pasado el susto me pueden decir ¡¿Qué hicieron?! – Tom exaltado y con leve tono de regaño le preguntaba a ambos.

Estábamos volviendo al cuarto cuando estos tres nos cogieron sin motivo – John mintiendo sobre lo que había pasado respondía a Tom.

Estas seguro que fue sin motivo – Tak dudando de lo que el pequeño decía , ya que notaba el nerviosismo de su compañero digimon –es fue lo que paso Funbeemon – le pregunto a el digimon quien se puso mas nervioso , John le hizo señas para que no digiera la verdad pero este sucumbió a la presión.

Estábamos explorando el lugar y nos metimos en uno de los cuartos en cual sonó una alarma, por favor no nos maten no sabíamos que eso iba a pasar – Funbeemon contando la verdad suplicando el perdón a todos.

¡soplón! – John enoja le gritaba a su digimon quien había contado la verdad a pesar que le dijo que no.

Nada de soplón no puedo creer que hayas dicho una mentira a Tak y Tom ellos quienes se preocupan por ti – Tentomon le reclamaba al pequeño por la mentira que había dicho y por haber incitado a su compañero a hacer lo mismo .

Fue una mentirita piadosa, además fueron los Moyiamon quienes exageraron de todos modos- John justificando su engaño cosa que provoco el enojo de tom quien no podía creer la actitud del pequeño.

Sea como sea John no puedo creer que nos hayas mentido – Tom reprendía al pequeño quien al ver su error se disculpo con todos y prometió no volver hacerlo.

Tras eso todos se fueron a dormir para recuperar fuerzas pero a medianoche uno de ellos se levanto y fue a investigar aquella habitación que había causado tanto revuelo. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro provocándole un susto de muerte .

Tranquilo soy yo me puedes explicar que haces – Tak cuestionaba a Tom tapándole la boca para que no gritara.

Apartando el hecho de que John nos mintiera me pareció extraño la reacción de los Moyiamon asique vine a investigar – Tom contando sus motivos para haber salido a escondías en plena noche.

Comprendo pero será mejor que lo hagamos entre los dos para evitar ser descubierto te parece – sugirió el chico quien fue abrir dicha habitación provocando miedo a tom por temor a que sonara la alarma pero para su sorpresa no ocurrió nada .

¿Cómo lo hiciste? – completamente sorprendido ya que había entrado a la habitación sin ningún problema.

Usando un truco que aprendí en un libro que leí hace tiempo, ahora veamos que ocultan los hermanos Moyiamon –Tak explicándole como había abierto la puerta para luego entrar juntos al cuarto.

Al entrar ambos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que vieron en el cuarto ya que pudieron entender la reacción del trió de hermanos. A la mañana siguiente tras haber comido el desayuno ofrecidos por los Moyiamon ambos chicos les contaron lo que había descubierto en aquella habitación.

Asique el cuarto le pertenecía al hermanito menor de los Moyiamon – Agumon tras oír lo que habían descubierto en dicho cuarto.

No solo eso también descubrimos esta nota – Tom saco una nota que se encontraba sobre la cama de él hermanito la cual fue leída por Tentomon ya que estaba escrita con extraños símbolos.

" _si te sientes solo, olvidado y que no eres valorado por tu familia únete a nuestro grupo para llenar ese vacío"._

Eso es lo que dice y la firma es "DS"- termino de leer la nota a sus camaradas quienes pensaron quien podría ser DS.

 _¡Ya se! debe_ ser esos malotes de Dark Star –John dedujo que sus odiados enemigos eran quien se habían llevado al hermano de los Moyiamon tras haberlo pensado un poco .

Creo que todos saben lo que demos hacer ahorra – Tak tomando la palabra llamando la atención de sus amigos.

Si ayudar ¡ya lo sabemos! – gritaron a todos al unisonó ya que en el poco tiempo que se conocían, ya se habían acostumbrado al habito de su amigo de ayudar a quien lo necesite.

Pues vamos allá – John con decisión se disponía a ir en búsqueda del hermano desaparecido de los Moyiamon pero fue detenido tanto por Tak como Tom.

Creo que es mejor que tú te quedes por esta vez – Tom indicándole al pequeño que se quedara en la posada.

Me mandas a la banca , mira se que no debí mentirles ayer pero puedo ayudar con este problema – John negándose a quedarse atrás creyendo que era una clase de castigo.

No es por eso John ,iremos solo tom y yo ya que somos los únicos que sabemos lo que pasa si fuéramos todos llamaríamos la atención- poniéndose a su altura Tak le explicaba el porqué no iba ir- además tú tienes una misión mas importante, cuando despierte nuestro invitado necesitamos que le preguntes todo lo que sepa de Lex para ir buscarlo, nosotros no te lo pediríamos al menos que fuera importante- acariciando levemente la cabeza del pequeño termino de explicar los motivos de porque no iba ir con ellos .

Ok prometo que yo y Funbeemon nos encargamos - tras entender lo que le pedia el chico se comprometió a cumplir su misión junto con su aliado digimon.

Tras ponerse de acuerdo ambos chicos usando los equipos adquiridos el día anterior con sus respectivos digimon se dispusieron a cumplir su misión pero cuando iban atravesar la puerta fueron detenidos por uno de los Moyiamon .

¿A dónde van? – Moyiamon le preguntaba al cuarteto que se disponían salir fuera ya que se veían un tanto sospechoso.

Vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí algún problema – Agumon contestaba con un tono un tanto desafiante .

que ocurre con el pequeño que los acompañaba y el otro digimon acaso no lo va acompañar – Moyiamon empezando a sospechar del grupo quienes intentaban no levantar sospechas.

El se va a quedar cuidando a nuestro amigo que aun duerme- Tom argumentaba tratando de sonar creíble para poder machar rápidamente de ahí .

No hay problema pero quien me asegura que ese enano se comportar y que ustedes volverán – Moyiamon aun desconfiado insistía queriendo sacar la verdad al grupo.

Puede tomar como garantía de nuestro regreso y de que John se comportara – Tak dándole sus gafas para sorpresa de todos porque su actitud con respecto a sus gafas había cambiado de un día a otro.

Luego de eso todos fueron en búsqueda del hermano de los Moyiamon, comenzaron preguntándole a cada habitante que se encontraban, enterándose de que en las ultimas semanas han desaparecidos muchos digimon los cuales tenían en común el haber recibido una nota poco antes de desaparecer pero como nadie entendía lo que decía la nota no podían hacer nada para encontrarlos. En ese momento el grupo vio a dos sospechosos digimon siguiendo una corazonada los siguieron llegando a un campamento oculto se acercaron sigilosamente para enterarse lo que pasaba fue entonces que apareció un digimon gigante con tres caras una azul, otra roja y una amarilla.

 **Digi – análisis:**

 _ **Asuramon**_ _: ES un Digimon legendario que posee cuatro brazos y tres rostros, de repente apareció dentro de un computadora que estaba analizando los antiguos documentos culturales hindúes. De las tres caras de Asuramon, una es la cara de la ira, otra es la cara de la misericordia o compasión, y la última es la cara de la bendición o aprobación. Su movimiento especial "Asura Shinken" es un golpe ferviente desatado de sus cuatro brazos, que posee el poder ofensivo de aniquilar por sí mismo completamente al oponente. Naturalmente, cuando se utiliza mientras Asuramon tiene su cara de ira, es la definitiva y la más fuerte técnica._

Ese tipo es feo multiplicado por Tres – Tentomon con burla contemplaba a aquel siniestro digimon provocando la risa de Agumon y Tom.

Silencio o harán que nos descubran- Tak indico para luego escuchar lo que ese tipo decía a sus subordinados.

Entonces ya hemos encontrado la tumba legendaria – Asuramon le preguntaba a subalternos quienes nerviosos le respondieron .

Si señor pero todos nuestros esfuerzos para llegar al tesoro han sido en vano, ya que cada vez que uno de nosotros se acercan "mueren"- le contestaba una extraña criatura mutante con la forma de un soldado.

 _ **Digi**_ - _ **análisis:**_

 _ **Troopmon:**_ _Este Digimon fue fabricado artificialmente, almacenando la energía robada de otro Digimon dentro de un cuerpo especial de goma. Como es un Digimon máquina que sólo puede llevar a cabo según lo ordenado, es absolutamente incapaz de un comportamiento espontáneo. No se cansa, no siente dolor, no le teme a la muerte, y no necesita dormir. Es absolutamente una máquina de combate._

Entonces busquemos mas "voluntarios"-Asuramon comento cambiando su cara roja por la amarrilla la cual parecía más amable la cual comenzó a brillar.

Pero ¿Que esta haciendo? – Tom se preguntaba al contemplar tan extraña escena fue entonces que vio acercarse a un grupo de digimon

Yo lo hare señor Asuramon – se ofreció un pequeño oso gris con unas muñequeras y cinturón de color azul se ofreció ayudar a dicho digimon Tak se dio cuenta que se trataba del hermano de los Moyiamon.

 _ **Digi-análisis:**_

 _ **Bearmon:**_ _Un Digimon Bestia que tiene el aspecto de un oso cachorro con una gorra de béisbol llevada hacia atrás. Aunque es un poco tímido al principio, inmediatamente se convierte en amigo del alma con otro Digimon. Sin embargo, una vez que comience la batalla, con su fuerza física poco común y fuerza de voluntad que posee para seguir luchando sin importar qué tipo de ataque sufra, se convierte en un ser muy confiable. La capacidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo oculta dentro de su cuerpo es muy fuerte, hasta el punto que consolidó sus puños en las correas de cuero para que sus golpes especiales no le hagan daño a sí mismo. Su Movimiento especial está impulsando un golpe en el pecho del oponente con toda su fuerza ._

Si entra en esa cueva entonces morirá tenemos que detenerlo – Tak preocupado reacciono al ver a Bearmon alejarse pero antes que pudieran hacer algo uno de los digimon alerto la presencia de intrusos en el campamento.

Lo que faltaba ahora que hacemos – Tentomon asustado le preguntaba a sus compañeros tomando la palabra Agumon.

No es obvio ¡luchar!- Agumon animado queriendo comenzar la pelea contra sus enemigos , lanzando algunas llamas por su boca.

Tienes razón nosotros nos encargaremos de estos tipos, mientras que ustedes van a salvar a Bearmon – Tak ordeno ambos cosa que hicieron enseguida, lamentablemente Asuramon hizo lo mismo.

Dentro de la cueva Bearmon caminaba en búsqueda del tesoro para su amo cuando llego a una gigantesca estatua rodeada por cadenas lo curioso es que lo que unía no era un candado sino un cofre de tesoro.

Lo he encontrado por fin seré el favorito del señor Asuramon – Bearmon totalmente hipnotizado iba a tocar el cofre del tesoro pero fue detenido por Tom quien le bloqueo el paso .

(insertar la cancion:Digimon Xros Wars OST #25 - Battle In Digital World)

Fuera de la cueva la batalla continuaba a pesar que Agumon había digievolucionado el ejercito de Troopmon seguía viniendo igual.

Maldito mocoso porque insiste con interferir con nuestros planes – Asuramon exigía saber la motivación de sus némesis.

Porque no soportamos a los tipos que se aprovechan de los demás – Geogreymon respondía con rabia a su adversario.

Nosotros jamás le daremos la espalda a una persona que esté en problemas , en especial si son manipulados por gente como tu – Tak valiente expresando el ideal que defendía causando la risa por parte de su adversario.

Que pensamiento mas absurdo los digimon que no sirvan a los ideales de Dark Star solo sirven como fichas para sacrificar te lo demostrare – Asuramon respondía usando su insignia para absorber a todos los Troopmon provocando un cambio de aspecto al de un guerrero montado en un caballo.

 _ **Digi-análisis:**_

 **Zabamon** _: Un Digimon Demonio Humanoide que tiene la apariencia de un guerrero a caballo. Es un guerrero valiente que reina como el general del cuerpo de Musyamon. A pesar de que es un general, que voluntariamente está a la cabeza de su propio ejército, prefiere luchar cortando al oponente. Su parte inferior se fusiona con su caballo para moverse con más facilidad sobre el campo de batalla, por lo que incluso durante una batalla campal es capaz de pivotar su espada sin perder el equilibrio._

 _Pongamos a prueba tu idea ¡Uchi_ Kubi Goku Mon! – Zabamon usando su espada lanzo una ráfaga llamas igenias que golpeo de lleno a Geogreymon enviando a volar contra la pared.

Entretanto dentro de la cueva Bearmon sostenía una batalla con Tentomon quien a pesar de tener el mismo nivel le era difícil enfrentarse a dicho digimon.

Vamos despierta Asuramon no se preocupa por ti por eso te mando una misión suicida – Tom argumentaba para hacerle ver la maldad de Asuramon .

Mientes el señor Asuramon me rescato de mi soledad y de una familia que no se preocupaba por mi - Bearmon contestaba expresando la pena que lo llevaba a obedecer – pero una vez que le entregue este tesoro por fin seré parte de una familia amorosa ¡giro de oso! – tomando a Tentomon para luego hacerlo girar a toda velocidad para luego arrojarlo contra el muro.

Oye se lo que es sentirse abandonado por las personas que te quieren pero te aseguro que tus hermanos te quieren y desean que vuelvas a su lado ,es mas yo he visto como han cuidado tu cuarto con la esperanza de verte volver en especial de esto – Tom intentando convencerle para luego ponerle su gorra la cual hizo reaccionar .

De verdad crees que yo les importo a ellos– Bearmon derramando unas lagrimas dando a entender que las palabras de Tom le había llegado al corazón.

Te lo aseguro amigo ahorra vamos con ellos - dándole la mano pero entonces desde las sombras se escucho un rugido apareciendo un nuevo digimon con la forma de un mamut .

 **Digi- análisis :**

 **Mammon:** _Es un digimon tipo antiguo cuyo_ _cuerpo está cubierto de pelo denso, y aunque se trata de un antiguo Digimon que posee un inmenso poder, también tiene un punto débil al calor extremo. El escudo grabado en la máscara que cubre su rostro es un cristal súper-antiguo de la sabiduría, por lo que posee el poder de la clarividencia de modo que es capaz de ver a lo lejos, y sus grandes orejas, incluso pueden identificar los sonidos de los lugares lejanos._

El amo Asuramon fue muy listo y me envió a asegurarme que cumplieras sus ordenes pero como veo que te has pasado al otro lado debo destruirte – Mammon amenazando a Bearmon quien se puso a temblar de miedo .

No te lo permitiremos si quieres a Bearmon deberás pasar sobre nosotros primero – Tentomon tras haberse recuperado fue a proteger a al tembloroso oso.

(insertar cancion: Digimon Frontier OST #18 - With The Will ~TV Size~)

Es cierto hicimos una promesa y la cumpliremos sin importar lo que nos cueste – Tom replico fue entonces que una energía morada comenzó a brillar en su mano derecha - ¡Digi – energy cargar! - poniendo la energía en el digivice para luego enviársela a su compañero quien comenzó a brillar.

Tentomon digivol a …Kabuterimon – grito con fuerza dentro de la luz para luego salir con una nueva forma.

 _ **Digi-análisis:**_

 **Kabuterimon:** __ _Entre Digimon recién descubiertos, es un Digimon insecto bastante único. Los detalles de cómo se convirtió en un tipo de insecto no están claros, pero tiene tanto el poder y la fuerza que poseen las hormigas a relación con su peso y la capacidad defensiva impecable de un escarabajo. Su personalidad es la de un insecto en sí, que sólo posee el instinto para la supervivencia, y, como consecuencia, no tiene ninguna inteligencia o algo similar. Se abalanza sobre Digimon de tipo virus hostiles sin piedad. Su cabeza se ha metalizado, y cuenta con la defensa de un muro de hierro. Su ataque o movimiento especial es Mega Blaster._

 _Sin importar los trucos que intentes me asegurare que ninguno salga vivo de aquí ¡_ Aliento de Tundra **!** _–_ lanzando un aliento que congelaba todo a su paso pero fue fácilmente evitado por Kabuterimon haciendo uso de sus alas.

Buen intento ahora me toca ¡Cuerno _de Escarabajo_ **! –** arremetiendo contra su enemigo con su cuerno chocando entre si al parecer ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Buen intento pero no será suficiente ¡ Colmillo triturador **! –** Mammon usando sus colmillos para destrozar a su enemigo mostrándose feliz por hacerle daño este a cambio se rio.

Grave error amigo este tu fin ¡Electro Shocker!- empezando a generar una enorme bola eléctrica la cual al estar tan cerca provoco una explosión masiva que lo convirtió en un huevo

¡Super fantástico ganamos! - Bearmon celebraba sin darse cuenta que una estalanicta estaba a punto de aplastarlo.

Oye ¡cuida arriba! – Tom alerto al digimon quien se quedo tieso por el miedo asique el chico simplemente lo empujo.

Ambos giraron sin parar hasta que el digivice hizo contacto con el cofre el cual soltó las cadenas liberando una luz que ilumino todos lados . Fuera de la cueva la batalla entre Geogreymon y Zabamon había tomado un giro inesperado con la llegada de un misterioso digimon de fuego que ayudo a vencer al malévolo digimon para luego irse tan rápido como apareció.

Gracias amigo quien quieras que seas – Tak agradecía al misterioso digimon que lo había ayudado para luego ver llegar tras un resplandor a sus amigos y Bearmon ambos venían en compañía de un gigantesco pingüino.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Daipenmon** _: Un Digimon que posee poder sobre el hielo que ha trascendido la leyenda heredando todo el poder de uno de los Diez Guerreros Legendarios y la adquisición de habilidades desconocidas. Aunque sus alas se han degenerado, agitando el gigantesco trozo de hielo "Kakikaki-kun" que sostiene en su mano derecha y el "Kochikochi-kun", sostenido en la izquierda, parece que momentáneamente puede volar en el aire. Es libre de preocupaciones, ya que es capaz de fabricar el Kakikaki-kun kun y el Kochikochi por sí solo, incluso si se derriten._

¿Quién eres grandulón? - Agumon preguntaba tras haber vuelto a la normalidad tras su ultima batalla.

Soy Daipenmon el guardián del gélido norte del Digimundo – Daipenmon se presentaba usando una imponente voz .

Supongo que tu debes ser la razón por la que nadie ha encontrado el tesoro – Tak intuyo que por el poder de este digimon por lo que había pasado a todos aquellos que habían buscado el tesoro.

Así hace mucho tiempo un malévolo digimon me encerró por que me negué a entregarle esto – mostrando una caja de cristal la contenía una llave y tres extraños chips de usb.

Y que son estas cosas – Tom curioso le preguntaba al gigantesco digimon de hielo tras haber contemplado aquellos objetos .

Algo que estará más seguro contigo , solo les puedo decir que si combinan una llave con un Digi – pases podrán llegar directo a otra zona o isla en vez de ir de manera aleatoria- Daipenmon le contesto para luego irse sin rumbo fijo a otro lugar distante.

Tras eso los chicos humanos y sus compañeros llevaron a los habitantes de vuelta a sus casas. Llegando finalmente a la posada donde los hermanos Moyiamon se alegraron por el regreso de su mayor tesoro agradeciéndoles por haberlo encontrado y salvado del malvado Dark Star.

¡chicos! – John grito llegando corriendo tras haber oído algo que lo asusto – que bueno que volvieron Dogmon despertó y me dijo que Lex esta en peligro – recuperando el aliento les contaba a ambos las ultimas noticias.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	6. legend 05

**Les pido disculpa por la tardanza para actualizar, es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer pero por fin aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo**

* * *

(Insertar cancion: Digimon Adventure OST #3 – Subtitle y luego Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

 **Legend 05: Un bocado de medianoche**

Un puente de luz se extendía por el espacio digital en el cual iban el grupo liderado por Tak quienes tras despedirse de Bearmon y sus hermanos emprendieron su viaje a la zona o isla del mundo digital, tras oír la advertencia de Dogmon quien iba dentro del digivice de John junto con Funbeemon.

No podemos ir más rápido– John preocupado por la seguridad de Lex le preguntaba a sus amigos mientras flotaba a toda velocidad en el especie digital.

Vamos lo más rápido posible, lo bueno es que con esta llave podemos ir directo con el en vez de ir flotando a la azar por este lugar – Tom respondía para intentar tranquilizar al pequeño a su lado pues sabia lo unido que eran ambos chicos así como los demás chicos .

A todo esto pero Dogmon pero ¿Cuál es el peligro en que se encuentra Lex?- Tak curioso le preguntaba al digimon quien desde el digivice de John le contesto.

Pues para empezar vengo de una isla en la que sus habitantes se especializan en la preparación y venta de comido , mi hogar se llama Villa gourmet donde nos especializamos en la degustación de alimentos, un día….- Dogmon les hablaba de su hogar hasta que fue interrumpido por Tentomon.

No quiero ser grasero pero eso que tiene que ver Lex – Tentomon le preguntaba ya que sentía que el digimon se estaba llendo por las ramas con su relato.

Pues si me dejan continuar, hace algunos meses desde la aldea de los pastisserie el pequeño Lex ha venido sin falta con alguna creación exquisita y con el paso del tiempo si hizo amigo de muchos de los gourmet , asique un día pedí un permiso especial para hacerle una visita sorpresa a su aldea , en el camino vi a un misterioso digimon que por alguna razón su presencia me dio mala espina asique lo seguí- continuaba relatando lo que había pasado antes de conocerlo en la anterior isla.

 _Con este hechizo mi gran deseo se hará realidad , solo necesito las vidas de los más jóvenes de este lugar en especial este_ – decía el siniestro digimon frente un ardiente caldero el cual mostro la imagen de Lex al ver esto Dogmon soltó un suspiro de miedo que lo puso al descubierto- _pues miren que tenemos aquí un espía como has escuchado mi plan me debo deshacer de ti_ \- sentencio el malvado digimon para luego abrir un portal en el cual tiro a Dogmon.

Así fue como acabe en esa gélida isla y tras días caminando me venció el cansancio congelándome – término de narrar dejando sin palabras a todo el grupo por aquel sorpresivo relato.

Ya entiendo pero lo bueno que te encontramos y con tu ayuda salvaremos de Lex – Tak le contesto a Dogmon para luego finalmente atravesando finalmente el umbral de luz llegando a la isla descrita por Dogmon.

(aquí acaba la cancion: Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

Al salir del espacio digital y dejar salir a los digimon los chicos ,entraron a un bosque cuyos frutos no eran ni manzanas o plátanos sino cajas de leche y juegos de diversos sabores.

¿Que es este lugar? – John fascinado contemplaba cada uno de los arboles le preguntaba a Dogmon.

Estés es el "bosque liquido" y como su nombre lo dice los arboles de este producen diferentes clases de refrescos - contaba a Dogmon para luego subir a uno de ellos – por ejemplo este árbol es de jugo de manzana – tomando algunos para luego bajar y dárselos a sus amigos.

Mmmmmmm, nada mal no solo el sabor sino el olor es super rico – Funbeemon exclamaba feliz mientras sorbía el jugo de la caja.

Supongo que estos son de plátanos – Tentomon sobrevolando al grupo para luego ir a la copa de dicho árbol agarrando uno de color verde.

¡No espera ¡ ese jugo no está …..Maduro – Dogmon le advirtió pero ya era tarde ya que Tentomon había comenzado a beberlo, de un momento a otro él se puso verde y fue a vomitar detrás de un arbusto.

Te encuentras mejor compañero – Tom preocupado por su compañero digimon le fue a preguntar tras unos minutos.

Si pero que dolor de estomago – algo mareado le respondía a su niño ,mientras se sobaba el estomago.

No te preocupes amigo aquí cerca está la "villa refrescante" , podemos comprarle un te de manzanilla para aliviarte el dolor – Dogmon tratando de consolarlo lo guio atreves del bosque hasta llegar a un poblado cuyos edificios tenían la forma de algo relacionado con la hora del té.

El grupo espero afuera mientras Dogmon le compraba el té, este también aprovechaba de preguntarle al dueño del local que había pasado en la desde su ausencia, tras un largo rato Dogmon volvió con él te y para contarles lo que averiguado.

Como me temía "ese" digimon ha comenzado a llevarse a los niños de diferentes aldeas - Dogmon contaba al grupo al escucho esto todos se preocuparon aun mas por Lex.

Hay alguna pista de como desaparecen – Tentomon preguntaba mientras sorbía el té de manzanilla que amablemente le compro Dogmon.

Solo se sabe que las desapariciones han ocurrido solo durante las noches de luna llena – explicaba dejando a todos los presentes instigados.

Será mejor que nos apresuremos y vayamos pronto a la aldea donde vive Lex antes que ocurra algo malo – Tak sugirió tras lo cual todo el grupo se dispuso en marcha corriendo a toda velocidad sin darse cuenta que había dejado a Dogmon atrás .

Pero alguno sabe a donde tenemos que ir – Agumon pregunto provocando que todos se tropezaran ya que ninguno sabia, hasta que fue alcanzado por el digimon color naranja quien propuso que fueran en tren para ir más rápido.

Entonces el grupo fue a la estación de tren pero lamentablemente Dogmon no tenia dinero suficiente para comprar los boletos cosa que decepciono al grupo. Entonces uno de ellos vio el anuncio de un concurso de beber soda que se realizaría en la plaza de la aldea, cuyo premio era un viaje gratis en tren.

Entonces quien quiere participar en este concurso – Tak pregunto a cada uno de sus compañeros de los cuales solo John levanto la mano.

Yo me encargo chicos, será fácil ganar – John confiado les decía a todos sus amigos quienes dudosos aceptaron su propuesta.

Muy bien lo dejamos en tus manos pero cuidado la competencia se ve dura – Tom advirtió al pequeño tras ver a los demás competidores para luego ver iniciar el concurso.

Muy bien el concurso estas a punto de empezar y esta son las reglas deben beber la mayor cantidad de sodas en el menor tiempo posible – explicando las reglas del concurso estaba un digimon con forma de tucán.

Ya basta de tanto parloteó y comienza el concurso de una vez – decía irritado otro digimon redondo con botas y guantes rojos con estampado de estrellas

 _ **Digi-análisis**_ :

 **Toucanmon** : _es un Digimon pájaro cuyo nombre y diseño se derivan del tucán ( Ramphastos tucanus ).Es la armo-digivolucion de Hawkmon a través de la Digi-Egg de la amabilidad , a pesar de su apariencia es un cobarde. Cuando es atacado, a veces se asusta al enemigo por medio de pie en la cresta en su cabeza y abriendo el pico ampliamente. Se trata más bien de aspecto extraño pero también muy tímido._

 **Nanimon:** Un Digimon cuyo verdadero carácter y la razón por la que invadió el mundo digital desde otra dimensión se desconoce. En la dimensión, le dieron el apodo de "Oyaji", y fue guardado como una mascota digital. Tenía una naturaleza tiránica, pero se fue haciendo de una naturaleza más suave debido a su amor hacia la bebida, luego de que su invasión (que no se sabe cómo se hizo ni por qué) fuera un éxito. Pronto se ajustó a la supervivencia dentro del Digimundo, y resultó ser un combatidor resistente, incluso con capacidades desconocidas.

Entonces el corcuso comenzó y uno tras otro los concursantes empezaron a beber sodas como locos , pasaron alrededor de una hora y muchos de los concursantes se retiraban por dolor de estomago o porque simplemente no pudieron mas , los únicos que quedaron fueron Nanimon y John.

Hemos llegado a los dos últimos concursantes el primero en rendirse será el ganador – Toucanmon anuncio al públicos y los ex competidores quienes se encontraban recuperándose tras haber salido .

Porque nos ahorramos este juego y me declaran ganador es evidente que este enano no tiene oportunidad contra mi – Nanimon seguro que va a ganar se burlaba de John el cual se enojo al pequeño quien no dudo en contestar.

Que temes que te venza "gallina" - respondiendo burlándose de el dejando al público asombrado por su osadía y a su oponente furioso por su actiud.

Entonces se reinicio la competencia y ambos iban cabeza a cabeza, ya quedando tan solo un minuto para acabar todo se redujo a una dos sodas quien se la tomara primero será el ganado, aunque todo indicaba que Nanimon iba a ganar fue John quien obtuvo la victoria ya que bebió los dos refrescos al mismo tiempo casi ahogándose.

Y el ganador de este año es el joven humano John –Toucanmon proclamo entregándole el trofeo y los boletos del tren.

Tome lo que yo necesito son los boletos del tren, usted se puede quedar con el trofeo y así ganamos los dos – John entregándole el trofeo a su oponente dejándolo tanto a él cómo al publico mas impresionados que antes pero esta vez fue por su seguridad.

Ok acepto el trofeo pero la próxima vez yo ganare – Nanimon con un ligero tono de orgullo acepto el trofeo además que la actitud del pequeño provoco la simpatía por parte del digimon.

Estuviste fantástico compañero – Funbeemon alegre revoloteaba alrededor de su amigos para luego terminar sobre la cabeza de John.

Pero no entiendo si tu ganaste porque le diste el trofeo- Agumon curioso le pregunto al pequeño el cual antes de responder salió corriendo.

Espera John a ¿Dónde vas? – Tom preocupado por el pequeño el cual se giro un segundo para responderle.

Nos vemos en la estación del metro , primero debo ir al baño – grito el pequeño para luego dirigirse al baño más cercano pues a pesar tener una gran resistencia ya había llegado a su limite.

Aproximadamente una hora y media después todos iban a bordo del tren en camino a la aldea de los pastisserie, en el trayecto observaban los increíbles paisajes y las aldeas por las que pasaban ya que todos estaban relacionado con comida. Mientras el tren avanzaban Agumon insistía en saber porque John entrego su trofeo este suspiro para luego contestarle.

Pues para honrar Stigmon y unas de su enseñanza la cual es que cuando uno gane siempre debe ser humilde, también buscar la felicidad siempre tanto propia como para los demás – John explicaba recordando a su querido amigo Stigmon quien lo había cuidado hace un tiempo atrás.

El era un gran amigo verdad – Tak poniéndose a su lado dándole un pequeño abrazo al joven recordando aquel digimon

Si además muy valiente y fuerte – agrego Agumon para elogiar al difunto Stigmon quien había dado su vida para proteger a John.

En ese momento Tom se separo del grupo ya que se sentía culpable de la muerte de aquel digimon, porque aunque no haya sido su culpa el aun así se sentía responsable por su muerte, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamiento que choco con el carrito de comida.

Lo lamento no lo vi señor – Tom se disculpo con el dueño del carrito que tenia la forma de un tapir.

 **Digi – análisis:**

 **Bakumon:** _Un Digimon que tiene la apariencia del Tapir , se dice que es un animal místico que se alimenta de sueños. Se cree que es un Digimon que se desarrolló a partir de un equipo médico para la detección de ondas cerebrales, y parece que utiliza los datos de los seres humanos en el sueño MOR como alimento. En estudios recientes, se ha demostrado que tiene el poder para purgar particularmente malas pesadillas y virus informáticos malignos. También, ya que tiene la capacidad de volver las pesadillas y los virus capturados a la normalidad, se considera un Digimon santo._

No te preocupes amiguito quieres algo de comer, tal vez una golosina – respondió el digimon esbozando una sonrisa, entregándole un paquete de chocolates con forma de luna.

Gracias pero no tengo dinero – agradecía el chico para luego devolverle los chocolates pero el vendedor se negó.

No te preocupes es gratis solo procura compartirlo con todos tus "amigos"- explicando la razón de su actuar remarcando en lo ultimo para luego irse con cierto aire de misterio.

En ese instante apareció Tentomon quien lo había buscado por todo el tren para luego reunirse con los amigos, con los cuales compartió los chocolates por desgracia solo alcanzaron para Tak, Agumon, Tentomon, Dogmon el chico se disculpo con John y su compañero por eso.

No te preocupes porque ya llegamos a la aldea de los pastisserie y hay comerán un montón de comida deliciosa – Dogmon conto al par de chicos para luego bajar del tren junto a ellos al pueblo hasta cuya arquitecturas era diferentes pasteles y panecillos dulces hasta que llegaron uno con la forma de un huevo multicolor.

Entonces es aquí donde trabaja Lex – asombrado Tak preguntaba a Dogmon el cual le asintió con la cabeza.

Ya quiero ver su cara cuando nos vea – con alegría e ilusión por ver a su amigo entro junto a los demás al negocio

En un bosque cercano a la aldea frente caldero burbujeante el mismo digimon que había maltratado a Dogmon se encontraba preparando los últimos detalles de su perverso plan pero la llegada de cierto digimon le hizo detenerse de golpe.

Entonces has dado más chocolates a los niños de este lugar – preguntaba el siniestro ser a su aliado que no era otro que Bakumon .

Si amo como lo ordeno he repartido dulces a cada niño con el cual he tenido contacto pero no parece bien que use a los niños para tus atroces fines – Bakumon le contestaba con una pena presionado el corazón .

¡Ha! no me importa lo que opines mientras yo tenga esto tendrás que obedecer todo lo que te ordene – dijo este riéndose mientas sostenía su anillo sagrado – no pude capturar al humano por culpa de sus amigos que lo protegen, pero no importa con los nuevos humanos que han llegado deberá ser suficiente- refiriéndose Lex y sus amigos reía mientras los observaba a través del caldero.

De regreso al pueblo los chicos y los digimon ya habían entrado al negocio, al entrar fueron atendidos por el dueño en persona.

Les doy la bienvenida a mi negocio , soy el dueño digitamamamon a sus ordenes – dándoles la bienvenida se presentaba ante todos lo que parecía un huevo parlante con dos pies verdes.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Digitamamamon:** _Un Digimon nivel Perfecto que ha tomando la forma del principio y el final de los Digimon: el Digitama. Los Digimon habitualmente no tienen la capacidad de evolucionar a esta cúspide de la evolución sin la fusión de datos de otra dimensión. Está cubierto con un exoesqueleto que le da la forma de un huevo, lo que convierte a todos los ataques insignificantes contra él._

Buenas tardes podría darnos mesa para 7 por favor – Tak pregunto al digimon quien los guio a su mesa lo más rápido que pudo.

Oye holgazán deja de hacer lo que estés haciendo y ven aquí tenemos clientes – digitamamamon llamo a su empleado el cual se disculpo por su tardanza apenas se dejo ver.

Lo siento jefe estaba terminando de hacer el inventario , seré su mozo el día de hoy soy Lunamon ¿Qué van a comer?– disculpándose con su jefe procedió a atender al grupo de Tak .

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Lunamon:** _Digimon mamífero nacido de la fusión de datos de observación de la luna, y tiene la forma de un conejo. Puede escuchar los sonidos de cualquier distancia, con sus grandes orejas, pero es tímida, por lo que desarrolla apegos con facilidad y no puede soportar la soledad. Sus movimientos especiales, aunque preciosas a primera vista, están rascando con las garras llenas del poder de las tinieblas (Garra Lunar), y la concentración de poder en su antena de frente y luego disparar una bola de agua al oponente (Disparo de Lágrima). Además, es capaz de atrapar al oponente haciendo girar sus oídos muchas veces y la generación de un vórtice de burbujas (Lop-oído ondulación)_

Lo que pasa que nosotros no tenemos dinero para consumir vinimos a …..- Tom intento explicar sus motivos de su visitas pero fue detenido por Digitamamamon quien al oír eso ordeno a su empleado usara su técnica Lop-oído ondulación para inmovisarlo a todos.

Como se atreven a entrar a mi local sino poseían dinero alguno – gritando indignado el digimon huevo les preguntaba a sus ex-clientes ordenándole a su empleado que los capturara en burbujas .

Maldito déjanos ir ahorra o ya verás cómo te va - amenazaba Agumon al digimos atacando con sus bolas de fuegos la cual reventó su burbuja de Lunamon pero su ataque no le hizo ningún rasguño a su caparazón de Digitamamon.

Ahora veras lo que es un ataque de verdad ¡enig….!- a punto de lanzar su técnica fue detenido por su chef principal .

Espere jefe no los lastime son amigos míos – grito no otro Lex usando delantal y gorro de chef quien al oír el ruido fue a detener a su jefe de hacer una locura.

Llegando la noche y tras hacer las respectivas presentaciones, digitamamamon avergonzado se retiro a su oficina para dejarlos hablar en paz.

Quiero pedirles disculpas por el comportamiento de nuestro jefe – Lunamon se disculpaba con todos por el incidente ocurrido antes aprovechando también de disculpándose por haberlos atacado .

Si no es malo es solo que no hemos tenido clientes o pedidos en un tiempo y eso lo tiene un poco de mal humor – Lex explicaba el motivo del comportamiento de digitamamamon para que no pensaran mal de él.

Ok no te preocupes estas cosas pasan – Tak siendo compresivo le sonreía para reconfortarlo le decía al pequeño acariciándole la cabeza.

Si pero la próxima vez yo no respondo y le doy un tortazo – Agumon a modo de broma contestaba al joven frente a el ganando una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su compañero

Entonces cuéntanos, como acabaste trabajando en este lugar – pregunto Tentomon curiosos por saber la historia del niño humano.

Pues verán después que la laptop nos absorbiera vague sin rumbo fijo en una especie de vacio hasta que finalmente caí aquí, de inmediato los busque por todos lados al no hallarlos me desespere pero entonces recordé la canción de Tom me enseño para tranquilizarme y poder pensar – contaba el pequeño recordando aquel momento en el cual estaba sumergido en la desesperación y como el recuerdo de su amigo Tom lo ayudo .

Gracias a mi super oído logre oír la canción de Lex cantaba asique fui a su encuentro y fue así que nos conocimos, luego entramos a trabajar aquí pero yo soy un desastre en la cocina asique me convertí en mesero pero su amigo es un genio en la cocina crea postre de una manera impresionante – Lunamon continuaba el relato de su compañero de trabajo, además de alabar las habilidades en la cocina de Lex

Yo puedo dar fe todos los gourmet y su servidor por supuesto gozamos con las exquisitas creaciones de este joven - Dogmon les comentaba como el y sus compañeros gozaban por los platillos preparados por el pequeño.

Y siempre has tenido esa habilidad – Tak preguntaba asombrado al joven y sus compañeros puesto que no esperaba que a su corta edad tuviera tal habilidad.

Si y no me preguntes como porque no lo se, cada vez que lo pienso me da un dolor de cabeza horrible – explicaba el cada vez más feliz por estar de nuevo rodeado por sus amigos nuevamente.

Si cada vez que la directora Velvet nos castiga sin postre , el se cuela en la cocina y nos cocina a todos – John entre risa contaba a todos provocando la risas del grupo.

En ese momento montando en una escoba una siniestra figura se disponía a cumplir su siniestro propósito, sacando una botella dorada y esbozando una sonrisa diabólica.

Es la hora que los últimos niños de este lugar done su fuerza para Dark Star y para mí la poderosa ¡Withcmon! – declaro siendo cubierta por la luz luna susurro un extraño dialecto para luego abrir y luego vio como cada vida iba siendo absorbida.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Withcmon:** _Un Digimon que tiene el aspecto de una bruja, vino a lo largo de "Witchelny", el Mundo Digital de otra dimensión, en busca de su rival, Wizarmon. En su natal Witchelny dominó la hechicería (lenguaje de programación avanzada) de viento y agua, y con el fin de obtener una ventaja sobre Wizarmon, que aspira a convertirse en un gran mago, lo siguió diligentemente y entrena en este Mundo Digital. Es un poco cruel, tiene mucho orgullo, y desprecia las costumbres y normas._

Entretanto tras un rato hablando felices finalmente ,Tom le hizo una pregunta muy importante a Lex.

Sé que te gusta estar aquí pero estarías dispuesto en venir con nosotros para encontrar a los demás – Tom pregunto a su amigo quien no supo que decir en el momento por la sorpresa.

Tu ayuda nos vendría bien considerando….-Tentomon cometo pero entonces comenzó a brillar junto con Tak, Dogmon , Agumon comenzaron a brillar para luego atravesar las ventanas como estrellas fugazes.

¿Que acaba de pasar? – atónito preguntaba John al presenciar este extraño acontecimiento, hasta que oyeran una risa proveniente de afuera .

Los tengo, los tengo al fin nada podrá frenarme ahorra– Withcmon alegre revoloteaba por haber logrado su objetivo.

¡Oye tu! Fuiste tu quien se llevo a nuestros amigos – Tom apuntándole reclamaba a lo cual digimon le dirigió una mirada llena de maldad.

Si lo hice que enano – le respondió con cierto tono de burla en su voz

Pues libéralos de inmediato – Lex exigió amenazante al digimon ganándose una mirada tan siniestra y terrorífica que cambio su semblante – bueno, solo si quieres – asustado retrocedió poniéndose detrás de Tom.

Descuiden chicos yo me encargo ¡vamos Funbeemon! – declaro John para luego usar su digivice para hacer evolucionar a su compañero

Libera a nuestros amigos ¡Aguijón Turbo ! – Waspmon exigió dipanrandole en pleno vuelo pero esta los evito con facilidad.

Mete en tus propios asuntos ¡ tormenta venenosa ! – invocando una nubes de las cuales salió veneno que dejo inmóvil a Waspmon provocando que cayera al suelo para luego irse ya que no podía perder tiempo peleando con los chicos.

¡Waspmon estas bien! – John grito asustado para luego correr hacia su compañero herido en el suelo.

Lo lamento te he fallado – aun herido intentaba disculparse con sus amigos por haber perdido en la batalla.

Chicos que vamos hacer ese digimon escapo y planea hacerle daño a nuestro amigos - Lex angustiado le preguntaba ambos pero ellos no sabían que hacer , Lunamon noto la pena embargaba a Lex asique decidió hacer algo .

No te preocupes Lex recuperaremos a tus amigos eso te lo prometo – Lunamon poniendo la mano sobre la espalda para consolarlo.

Luego de eso usando sus orejas junto a Tom y Lex fue en la búsqueda de Withcmon , John se quedo para cuidar a su aliado herido pasaron un par de horas pero finalmente dieron con ella encontrándola para su sorpresa en un claro en medio del bosque.

Veo que ustedes no aprenden verdad – Withcmon enojada le reclama al trió de amigos que insistía con detenerla.

Por supuesto nosotros nunca nos….rendimos – Tom le dijo para luego ser impactado por una nube negra enviada por Bakumon – tu eres aquel vendedor – para luego desmayarse para horror de Lex.

Así es mocoso antes este digimon era mi mayor rival pero gracias a Dark Star pude vencerlo y sin esto tiene que obedecer – mostrando el anillo sagrado – pero yo quería mas – continuo el – asique use chocolates encantados para secuestrar a los joven de este lugar para elaborar una poción que me haría a mí y a los Dark Star inmortales para poder dominar este mundo – termino de explicar tanto sus razones como su plan maestros.

(Inserte la cancacio: Digimon Adventure OST #23 – Zetsubou)

Y solo por eso te llevas a mis amigos – Lex intentando ser valiente se disponía a desafiarla para salvar a sus amigos.

O vamos enano mugriento como planeas vencerme estando solo - Withcmon insultando al pequeño por querer enfrentarla en su estado.

El no está solo me tiene a mi y estando juntos nada nos podrá vencer – Lunamon poniéndose a su lado para luchar conmoviendo al pequeño en ese instante apareció un Digi – cube blanco al abrirlo apareció un digivice blanco el cual cambio de color a naranja confiriendóle su poder al joven humano.

¡Digi-energy cargar ! - grito para luego pasar el dispositivo por su mano derecha la cual emanaba una luz de color anaranjado para luego mandar la energía a Lunamon .

(inserter cancion _:_ With The Will)

Lunamon digivol a … Lekismon – grito siendo envuelta por una luz cambiando su forma y tamaño

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Lekismon** : es un Digimon tipo Bestia Humanoide. Tiene aspecto de un Digimon conejo con un cuerpo más refinado y superior que el de Lunamon. Su nombre deriva del Conejo Rex. Sus guanteletes se llaman "Guantes de Luna

Ya me hartaron sus estupideces esclavo acaba con ellos – Withcmon ordeno a Bakumon invocando su nuebes pero evitada con facilidad por la nueva forma de Lunamon .

Lo siento pero ese truco no funcionara dos veces ¡flechas de hielo ¡ - disparando a Bakumon dejándole inmóvil en un árbol – ahorra tu debes pagar por lo que hiciste ¡ patada de noche luna ¡ - golpeándola con mucha fuerza dejándola sin aire y en el piso .

Eso no los salvara malditos mocosos ¡presión aquary! – atacándole con un chorro de agua caliente a Lekismon .

Solo no pero que te parece con el – tomando el anillo Lex se lo puso a Bakumon quien recupero su verdadera forma la que era la de Wizarmon.

Que comience tu pesadilla – Wizarmon manifestó para luego junto con Lekismon comenzar a pelear .

Ambos combinando sus fuerzas pudieron vencer al poderoso digimon quien tras ser golpeado una y otra vez por ambos libero a sus prisioneros, Wizarmon entonces curo a Tom. Tras eso los prisioneros volvieron a sus respectivos pueblos no sin antes agradecer por haberlos liberado. Lex junto con todos los demás volvieron con John quien al verlos corrió a abrazarlos.

Les agradezco su ayuda y disculpen las molestia que les cause – Wizarmon se disculpaba con todos los presentes.

No te preocupes no fue tu culpa , pero ahora que pasara con el – Tak pregunto el destino de Withcmon a lo cual Wizarmon respondió.

No se preocupen en mi mundo recibirá su castigo por sus crímenes – Wizarmon se despidió para luego abrir una puerta para luego llevarse a Withcmon quien estaba atado.

Pero no olviden mocosos algún día me vengare por lo que me hicieron – Withcmon declaro para luego recibir una pata por parte de Agumon.

Supongo que ahorra se irán verdad – Digitamamamon triste por la partida de sus empleados a quienes les había tomado cariño.

No se ponga así jefe , nos veremos otra vez algún día – Lex le prometió a su jefe que se verían de nuevo.

Yo me ofrezco para sustituirlo por el momento – Dogmon tomo la palabra cosa que alegro al digimon huevo.

Sabes cocinar – John sorprendido preguntaba al digimon perro puesto no se lo esperaba.

Para ser un gourmet no solo consiste en degustar comidas sino también prepararla – Dogmon le respondía para luego junto con su nuevo jefe de los chicos

Fue entonces que Tak abrió la puerta a su próxima aventura siendo observado por un encapuchado y su compañero digimon que desde hace un tiempo los observaban.

 _ **Continuara…..**_


	7. Legend 06

(Insertar cancion: Digimon Adventure OST #3 – Subtitle y luego Digimon Adventure OST #14 - Ijou Jitai Hassei! **)**

 **Legend 06: por un tornillo flojo**

En una isla sumida en la oscuridad en la parte profunda del espacio digital se encontraba la base central de la organización Dark Star la cual era una fortaleza gigante alimentada con toda la oscuridad provenientes de todas las islas o regiones gobernadas por la perversa organización , dentro de dicha fortaleza se celebraba una reunión conformado por los digimon más poderosos de esta . Entonces hizo su aparición su líder el cual era rodeado por un aura muy oscura, todos los presentes le hacían una reverencia en señal de respeto.

Supongo que todos ustedes saben porque he convocado esta reunión repentina – pregunto el gigantesco digimon a sus aliados los cuales se vieron entre ya no tenían ni idea.

No señor la verdad el llamado nos tomo por sorpresa pero hemos acudido enseguida – respondió uno de ellos eligiendo bien sus palabras para evitar problemas con su amo.

Me alegro que por lo menos halla un valiente que se digne a hablar – complacido el gigantesco se volvió al digimon el cual respiro aliviado por un momento hasta que fue atravesado por la manos de este – pero – continuo el – no soporto la ignorancia ya que lleva al fracaso, aclarado esto les diré que la razón por la que los convoque es para decirles que no tolerare mas fracasos de parte suya , destruyan a esos intrusos que han invadido mi reino de una vez por todos o ya verán y estos tres son prioridad asique encuéntrelos – refiriéndose a los niños mostrándoles en una pantalla sus caras y las de su compañeros para luego destacar tres en concreto de los cuales destaco Claudia.

Considéralos extintos amos – dijo uno de sus allegados para luego retirarse junto con todos los demás

(aquí termina: Digimon Adventure OST #14 - Ijou Jitai Hassei! Y comienza : Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni **)**

Entretanto flotando en el espacio digital se encontraba el grupo de amigos liderado por Tak quienes seguían en la búsqueda de Max y Fred quienes aun seguían perdidos en alguna parte del mundo digital pero en ese momento todos en especial los más pequeños disfrutaban flotar en aquel lugar que parecía una piscina gigante.

¡Wo –ho ! que divertido - animado John junto con Lex realizaban diferentes giros y piruetas mientras flotaban junto con sus amigos .

Oye con calma amigo recuerda que llevas un pasajero aquí atrás – desde su digivice Funbeemon le comentaba a su entusiasmado compañero.

Disculpa pero es más divertido ir jugando que solo flotar hasta llegar algún lugar – Lex se disculpaba con el digimon para luego seguir girando como loco.

Si , lo sabemos pero piensen que para nosotros no es muy divertido, asique por favor paren – Lunamon verde del mareo les pedia ambos que se detuvieran lo cual hicieron luego de un rato.

Qué bueno que Lex y Lunamon hayan decidido a acompañarnos en nuestro viaje – Tom le decía a Tak pero este no le respondió ya que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos – oye te ocurre algo – queriendo que reaccionara le toco el hombro para preguntarle que le pasaba.

No es nada solo estaba pensando algo sin importancia – le respondió este pero Tom no quedo conforme con su respuesta asique insistió pero antes que pudiera responder atravesaron un portal llegando a una nueva isla – ok esto no se ve todos los días – impresionado contemplaba aquel lugar ya que todo estaba hecho de metal.

(aquí termina: Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

Es verdad pero eso lo hace interesante no lo creen – Agumon comento sorprendiendo a todos ya que había salido del digivice por su cuenta – lo siento, pero no poda esperar para salir de ahí – disculpándose por haber salido sin permiso.

Chicos creo que deberíamos dejar salir a los demás antes de ponernos a explorar – Tom sugirió a sus amigos que dejaran salir a sus respectivos digimon, dos de ellos apenas salieron fueron detrás de un arbusto a vomitar.

Lógico que ambos estén así, después de tantas vueltas – Tentomon comento al presenciar dicha escena tan triste.

Luego de que sus amigos recuperaran el color se pusieron a explorar aquel lugar de pronto escucharon una música horrible, asique fueron a investigar quien cantaba tan mal llegando a un escenario en medio de una plaza en la cual cantaba una especie de mono naranja.

(poner cancion: Digimon Adventure OST #43 - Love Serenade ~Etemon no Theme~)

Pero que es todo esto – Tom escondido pensaba contemplando aquella extraña escena al igual que esa horrible cancion.

Creo que es una especie de concierto – Tentomon dedujo tras observar todos los adornos y marquesinas.

Si lo es cantante de verdad necesitan practicar mas - Lunamon angustiado se cubría las orejas que eran especialmente sensible.

¡Atención, atención! El gran Etemon los deleitara con su último éxito – anuncio un ogro de color verde y pelo rojo.

Arriba las Atenas y corazones pues nos espera una gran fiesta – decía animado y bailarín otro ogro de un verde más oscuro y pelo amarillo.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Goblimon** :(también conocido como Goburimon) es un Digimon del Tipo Ogro y virus demonio. Es un poco torpe. Su técnica, Ataque de Goblin, consiste en lanzar bolas de fuego

 **Shamamon** : es un Digimon Tipo Ogro. Su nombre deriva del chamanismo. Su trabajo es adivinar la voluntad divina. Dicen que baila una danza única moviendo su porra durante el proceso de adivinación.

 **Etemon:** Un Digimon no identificado que apareció de repente en el Mundo Digital. Se llama a sí mismo el "Rey de los Digimon", y su capacidad de combate está más allá de la imaginación. Y, bueno, se rumorea que mueve los hilos del misterioso Digimon Monzaemon. Está vestido con un traje de simio reforzado que puede soportar todos los ataques, y aún hoy bulle alrededor de todo el mundo por el bien de sus batallas interminables

Si es fantástico - decía al unisonó con una sonrisa falsa y mostrándose exhausto de escuchar dicha música.

Pues yo ya me iba pero si el público quiere más pues le daré más de mi serenata – Etemon emocionado comenzó a tocar su guitarra y cantar una horrible canción.

Esta gente necesita ayuda pronto – Agumon a punto de lanzarse contra el enemigo pero fue detenido por Tak.

Espera alocado hay demasiados aldeanos, no sabemos qué clase de poderes posee esos tipos podríamos lastimar a quienes queden en el fuego cruzado – Tak inmovilizando a su compañero y pidiéndole que pensara antes de pelear para no arriesgar la vida de inocentes.

Será mejor que pensemos no se cuanto más vallan a aguantar - Lex apresuraba a sus amigos al ver como algunos de los aldeanos se desmayaran y no era precisamente por la emoción .

Lo tengo acérquense – John llamando a todos para explicar su plan causando una leve risa al grupo.

Entonces mientras Etemon seguía cantando y tocando su guitarra no se dio cuenta que una banana se le atravesó en el camino.

(termina aquí: Digimon Adventure OST #43 - Love Serenade ~Etemon no Theme~)

Buen paso como se llama el resbalón – Lex comentaba comiendo plátano provocando la risa de los aldeanos.

Y tu quien te crees que eres – Etemon enojado le pregunto tras ponerse de pie frente a el.

Un cantante no es seguro, porque escucho risas no murmullos – siendo ahorra tom saliendo de la nada haciendo reír aun mas a los aldeanos.

Es suficiente ¡guardias atrápenlo! –Etemon encolerizado ordeno a los ogros que los acompañaban pero estos se encontraban desmayados y con dos chichones.

Ultima llamada para viaje a la luna las parejas tienen descuentos –John burlón y con una sonrisa picara apuntado a ambos.

Ya van a ver le voy a decir a papa y entonces sabrán lo que es bueno – Etemon avergonzado salió corriendo de allí llevándose consigo a sus aliados.

Y eso fue todo amigos – Tak para concluir el espectáculo causando que los aldeanos rieran aun más fuerte .

Muchas gracias por salvarnos, son muy valientes – gritaron animados tres pequeños escarabajos metálicos celebrando el triunfo de los chicos y sus digimon

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Kokuwamon** : Un muy raro insecto Mecha-Digimon que fue descubierto recientemente. Los insectos Mecha-Digimon no se habían descubierto hasta ahora, y su existencia en sí nunca fue imaginada. Debido a que descarga 100 MV de electricidad a partir de la cabeza y los brazos en forma de pistola de aturdimiento descuidadamente si detecta peligro, usted no debe acercarse. Sin embargo, no tiene una personalidad agresiva, sino una personalidad dócil que busca tranquilidad.

No fue nada, nos dedicamos ha vencer patanes como el a diario – Agumon con orgullo se refería a sus victorias pasadas.

Te recuerdo que no habrías podrido ganar la mitad de los combates sin nuestra ayuda – John aclaraba provocando que este se callera causando la risa de los presentes.

Oye no te preocupes, tu siempre serás el numero uno para mí –Tak le murmuraba en la oreja a Agumon para hacerlo sentir mejor.

En ese momento algunos de los presentes que habían presenciado el concierto se desmallaron para sorpresa de los chicos.

¡Oh no ! abuela que te ocurre – gritaron los pequeños Kokuwamon al ver a su abuelo caer al piso frente a ellos.

Pero que les paso a todos – Lex preocupado fue ayudar a uno de los afectados, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Hay que llevarlos con el señor datamon de inmediato – uno de los Kokuwamon les indico a Tak y sus amigos que los siguieran

Cargando a los afectados todos siguieron al trió de Kokuwamon los más rápido que pudieron. Mientras tanto en la otra mitad de la isla donde abundaba la vida orgánica una figura iba corriendo a un castillo al llegar al portón este simplemente patio y entro muy furioso.

¡Papa! – grito Etemon llamando a su padre el cual hizo acto de presencia unos segundos de haberlo oído.

Que sucede hijo mío – dijo una imponente figura dora usando una capa y una corona con joyas incrustadas.

Resulta que estaba deleitando a los digimon de metal con mi habilidades musicales , cuando llegaron unos desconocidos quienes no solo arruinaron el show sino que me humillaron – Etemon se quejaba como un malcriado ante su padre.

No te preocupes yo me hare cargo de esos tipos personalmente, antes dime como son para ordenar a los guardias que los arresten de inmediato – dijo el al escuchar la descripción de Tak y sus amigos una malévola expresión se formo en su rostro.

De vuelta con nuestros héroes habían llegado a un gran taller donde los Kokuwamon se subieron uno sobre otro para tocar un timbre.

¿Quién es? y ¿Qué quiere? – pregunto una voz robótica atreves de un parlante.

Señor datamon somos los trillizos, Etemon ha vuelto a hacer un concierto y ha lastimado a nuestro abuelo – dijo uno de ellos al escuchar eso las grandes puertas del taller se abrieron y de ella salió una especie de androide.

 **Digi – análisis :**

 **Datamon:** es un Digimon tipo Máquina cuyo nombre diseño se derivan de la nano robótica. Este digimon se especializa en la reparación y recuperación de dato a pesar de su tamaño posee un gran poder que le permite triunfar en las batallas. Su técnica bombas digitales lanzando bombas que tienen un virus que elimina a sus enemigos.

Pronto tráiganlo dentro para hacerles una revisión completa – Datamon les pidió que llevaran a todos al taller donde pusieron a los afectados sobre unas camas metálicas donde este comenzó a repararlos pero se veía un poco aproblemado.

Oye creo que deberías usa una llave de ¾ y unas gotas de aceite para repararlo – acercándose a el tom le sugirió para ayudar en las reparaciones.

No necesito ayuda de un orgánico enano como tu – datamon siendo grosero se negó a recibir la ayuda del niño.

Oye cómo te a través hablarle así ha alguien que quiere ayudarte – Tentomon defendía a su compañero incitando una pelea pero fue detenida por Tak quien reacciono a tiempo.

No hay tiempo para estar peleando los aldeano necesitan toda la ayuda posible – Tak frenando a Tentomon les explico la situación para que dejaran de descurtir.

Por favor deje que Tom lo ayude señor el sabe lo que hace – John le pidió a datamon que dejara que su amigo quien era como su hermano mayor para lo ayudara.

Es verdad en nuestro mundo trabajaba de vez en cuanto como ayudante en un taller y se volvió un verdadero experto – Lex contando una anécdota de su mundo intento convencer a Datamon hasta que al fin dio su brazo a torcer.

Ok pero si me estorbas te sales – datamon finalmente convencido comenzó a reparar a los aldeanos y aunque no lo demostraba estaba impresionada por las habilidades mecánicas de Tom

Entretanto ellos terminaban un curioso Tak le pregunto al trió de Kokuwamon porque Datamon se comportaba así para su sorpresa descubrió que tanto el como Etemon alguna vez fueron amigos y que el padre de este era el líder del lado orgánico de la isla ,un día y sin explicación el rey prohibió a sus súbditos tener cualquier contacto con sus vecinos robótico, Datamon sospechaba que el rey este había sido secuestrado y reemplazado por un impostor pero Etemon se negó ha escucharlo causando que ambos se alejaran, luego las cosas empeoraron cuando este comenzó hacer conciertos aún sabiendas que lastimaba a compañeros robóticos fue entonces que Tak pudo entender la extraña actitud del digimon.

Abuelo estas en pie que bueno – gritaron felices el trió de hermanos robóticos para luego correr a abrazar a este tras verlo salir con todos los demás.

Por supuesto hace falta más que eso para vencerme y gracias a ese pequeño extranjero me siento más jóvenes - dijo animado el señor quien agradeció la ayuda que Tom le brindo.

La verdad me has impresionado jamás me imagine que un orgánico pudiera tener tal habilidad mecánica – datamon felicitaba al chico por su excelente trabajo en el taller .

No es nada me encanto poder ayudarte – Tom un tanto apenado por lo que el robot le dijo , puesto que no se esperaba un alago así .

¡Oigan, tenemos un problema! – advertía uno de los aldeanos quien apenas entro al taller prendió un monitor mostrando la cara de alguien temible.

Los saludos habitantes mis queridos súbditos y escoria metal soy su benévolo líder KingEtemon – saludando a sus vasallos e insultando a datamon y su compañeros .

 **Digi – análisis:**

 **KingEtemon:** Un Digimon que se desarrolló de Etemon. Los demás Digimon lo miran con indiferencia, pero él es inconsciente de esto. Lleva la palabra "Daio"(Gran Rey) escrita en el pecho y el emblema del valor sobre su cinturón. Recientemente, él persistió que es uno de los Caballeros reales, pero esto es falso. Aunque si es muy fuerte físicamente. KingEtemon es un Digimon títere, una forma Mega de Etemon. Es conocido como el "Rey de los Reyes".

Hoy una gran pena invade mi corazón pues mi hijo fue agredido por unos extranjeros que acaban de llegar a nuestra maravillosa tierra para destruirla - KingEtemon con una pose real y una imponente voz les comunicaba a todos – pero no se preocupen yo y mis tropas nos aseguráremos de detener a este villanos – mostrando unos dibujos horribles de Tak y sus amigos – pero – continuo el - si algún ciudadano los ha visto su ayuda será apreciada y recompensado, a aquellos que los ayuden será acusado de traición y ejecutado en el acto pero descuiden se que mi gente jamás me traicionaría asique me dirijo a la basura mecánica que seguro ve mi mensaje para que este informado adiós – concluyendo la transmisión KingEtemon se despidió de todos dejando a todos asustados.

Y ahora que vamos hacer ese tipo nos va a matar – grito uno de los digimon de metal angustiados por la amenaza de aquel digimon.

No ceder a las exigencias de ese tipo eso vamos hacer – dijo otro negándose a obedecer a ese tirano .

Si esos chicos nos ayudaron ahora nos toca ayudarlos nosotros – tomando la palabra el abuelo de los Kokuwamon apoyado por sus nietos quienes estaban dispuestos a defender a sus amigos

Si nos unimos no habrá quien nos detenga – animado Funbeemon les decía a todos inspirándolos a todos a pelear.

Yo me niego , no puedo dejar que arriesguen su vida – Tom negándose a la idea que otros peleara por el ya que no quería ser culpable de mas muertes.

Tal vez no tengas que hacerlo , si me ayudas creo que podemos vencer a este tipo – Datamon llamando a todos les comenzó a comunicar su plan.

A la mañana siguiente cierto rey recibió la inesperada visita de uno sus súbditos quienes aseguraba saber donde se escondía los criminales que buscaba tras recibir la recompensa de parte de este le indico estaban en una fábrica abandonada en lado metálica de la isla.

¡Atención ¡ malditos criminales tenemos rodeado su escondite salgan con las manos arriba – KingEtemon gritando por altoparlante exigía a los chicos que salieran.

Lo lamento pero mi mama me enseño a no abrirle la puerta a los desconocidos – Tak contestando con una leve tono de burla al supuesto rey.

Será mejor que nos dejes entrar o sino mi rompas arrasaran con el pueblo y sus habitantes –KingEtemon amenazaba con hacer daño a los pobladores.

Ok puedes entrar pero no digas que no te lo advertimos – le dijo un risueño John quien abrió el portón tras ver entrar a todos los villanos cerró la puerta

Oiga que pasa aquí - el Goblimon líder pregunto envuelto en las sombras ya que no podía guiar a sus topas en esa oscuridad.

Tus deseo son ordenes son ordenes amigos – Lunamon prendiendo la luz mostrando a el y sus camaradas.

Como rey absoluto les ordeno que se entreguen para su inmediata encarcelación y ejecución - KingEtemon les ordenaba entregarse de inmediato estos en cambio se rieron.

Si nos quieres mono de trapo ven por nosotros – Agumon insultando a su enemigo para luego echarse a correr provocando que se pusiera rojo de rabia .

Pero cada vez que parecía que los tenían caían en una trampa preparada por los chicos , hasta que solo quedaron ellos y el "rey".

Ya se les acabaron los trucos mocosos impertinente – KingEtemon cuestionando la inteligencia de estos.

No lo se tal vez – dijo Lex jalando una palanca activando un poderosos electroimán el cual capturo al Rey elevándolo por los aires.

Pues esta claro que no eres de oro como el rey real asique ¿Quién eres ? – Tak intrigado pregunto a su prisionero el cual esbozo una siniestra sonrisa.

Son mucho mas listo de lo que pensé – sacándose su disfraz para así escapar del imán – acertaron no soy el inútil y torpe del rey, soy el amo del disfraz Betsumon – apareciendo ante ellos lo que parecía un gato gigante con un difraz mal hecho

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Betsumon:** _un digimon del tipo marioneta de nivel ultra que se autoproclama el "amo del difraz"tomando la forma de digimon mas poderosos que el , además de copiar algunos movivientos,pese a eso sus imitaciones son malas y es fácilmente descubierto .Su movimiento es "chiste frio "cuenta chistes tan malos que deja petrificados a sus enemigos_

Datamon tenia razón tu usurpaste el trono y separaste a los digimon de esta isla – John apuntando acusadoramente le recrimino al simio el cual rio.

Así el insufrible y bonachón del rey pasaba la vida haciendo amigos y tratando a esas pestes de metal como iguales , mientras que yo su mas devoto súbdito siempre pasaba a un segundo plano por que me divertía provocando peleas con miss imitaciones y porque no creía en la idea de convivencia , entonces un día el líder de Dark Star apareció y con su ayuda logre apoderarme del reino – contando su historia de su pasado – la única condición fue que le enviaría tanta energía negativa como pudiera asique puse al inutel de su hijo que cantara para reunirla , diciéndole que lo hacia era fantástico y divertido fue muy fácil , ahora que lo saben no puedo dejarlos ir – sentencio este apunto de atacarlos.

Ya veo solo queda decir ¡Corten!- Lex grito a los hermanos Kokuwamon quienes habían transmitido todo lo ocurrido a los habitantes de toda la isla dejando confundido al gato -gracias Datamon supimos que el rey estaba hecho de oro macizo asique le pedimos a un aldeanos que te digiera donde estábamos para que vinieras y confesaras tu plan – explicando su plan al villano quien sin más se arrojo sobre ellos para matarlos producto de la ira que sentía.

Agumon es hora de pelear – declaro Tak causando que este sonriera ya que esperaba esto todo el día

Entonces los tres evolucionaron y comenzaron una feroz pelea aunque era una pelea de tres contra uno los compañeros de los chicos les era muy difícil vencer a un oponente con semejante poder, ya los tenía prácticamente contra las cuerdas dejando al trió de amigos preocupados y asustados.

Que pasa se les acabaron los chiste –Betsumon pisándole la cabeza a GeoGReymon quien yacía en el suelo.

Vamos amigos no se rindan aun podemos ganar – Lex animaba a sus compañeros para que se levantaran para luchar .

Tienes razón aun no estamos vencidos ¡flechas de hielo! – Lekismon poniéndose pie para luchar contra el villano lanzo contra el sus flechas de hielo pero este fácilmente las desvió.

No lo entiende verdad – golpeando el adomen de Lekismon con miss poderes de imitación mas los puede imitar la fuerza y poder de cualquier digimon , además de contar con miss propios poderes soy invencible - dijo el proclamando su poder a punto de matar a Lekismon pero de pronto una tortuga robótica a travesó detuvo abruptamente la pelea.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **JumboGamemon** _: Un gigantesco Digimon Cyborg que añadió cañones de luz a la totalidad de su cuerpo hasta que se vio comprometida la fuerza de la caparazón de su cuerpo de metal. Sus movimientos especiales son corrientes de agua a ultra alta velocidad que corre a través de todos sus cañones de boca (Hydro Laser Meatón) y ametrallando con todos sus cañones de rayos simultáneamente (Cráter Jumbo). Además, ya que esta técnica cubre 360 °, deja un cráter en el suelo después del dispara. Encarna precisamente el dicho "La mejor defensa es un buen ataque"_

Lamentando llegar tarde pero tuvimos inconvenientes para hallar el lugar – Datamon disculpándose con todos por llegar tarde a la pelea.

Mejor tarde que nuca amigo – John feliz por la llegada de sus amigos ya que sabia que tendrían ganada la pelea con su ayuda.

Quien te cree que eres - Betsumon acusadoramente le preguntaba al gigantesco digimon quien apareció de manera súbita junto con los amigos de los niños.

El digimon que acabara con tu tiranía refiriéndose a petición de miss salvadores –JumboGamemon al siniestro digimon.

Por favor no me hagas reír no eres más que un hablador – abalanzándose contra el para ser rechazado con mucha facilidad

Imita esto gato ¡hazlo ahorra! – declaro tom para luego llevarse a todos al interior del cuerpo del gigantesco digimon junto con todos los demás .

Como digas amigo mío ¡ Cráter Jumbo! – JumboGamemon le disparo con todos sus armamento a MetalEtemon quien quedo agonizan en un ardiente cráter.

¡Lo logramos, hurra!-vitoreaban los tres Kokuwamon pero fue breve al ver salir a dicho digimon del cráter.

Tontos tal vez me vencieron pero mi amo lo hará y cuando lo haga yo me reire desde el infierno- dijo el para luego desaparece liberando muchos digi-pass junto con su Digi- huevo.

Tras eso los chicos liberaron al verdadero rey quien junto JumboGamemon se comprometieron mantener la paz en su isla y les dio una medalla de reconocimiento a su valor al defender su reino.

Lamento mucho por todo lo que hice amigo – Etemon se disculpaba con su amigo datamon por lo ocurrido antes.

No te preocupes unos nuevos amigos me enseño que los amigos no se abandonan nunca – refiriéndose a Tom y sus amigos .

Adiós a todos espero que algún día nos veamos de nuevo –Tak se despido para luego entrar al portal junto con sus amigos.

A quién crees que se refería Betsumon antes – tom le preguntaba a Tak pero el que le respondió fue John.

No importa quién sea lo venceremos juntos verdad –dijo el con una gran sonrisa la cual compartieron sus amigos.

De pronto en medio del espacio digital hubo un terremoto seguido por un rayo el cual arrojo a todos a un lugar desconocido.

Veamos como salen de esto niño estúpidos – decía el amo de Dark Star desde su trono siendo el quien había mandado el ataque.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	8. Legend 07

(Insertar cancion: Digimon Adventure OST #3 – Subtitle)

 **Legend 7: ¡ahoy camaradas!**

Tras recibir el repentino ataque en el espacio digital los chicos fueron cayendo hasta que se abrió una grieta arrojándolos a lo que parecía el mar , a los dos mayores no les costó mucho nadar pero a los dos más jóvenes sobre todo a John les costaba mantenerse a flote en el agua.

¡Auxilio! no sé nadar ayúdeme – John asustado chapoteaba como loco intentando no hundirse hasta el fondo.

Tranquilo súbete a mi espalda – Tak tranquilizo al pequeño para luego ponerlo en su espalda para que se calmara.

Tu también has lo mismo Lex –Tom imitando la acción de su compañero puso al otro miembro más joven sobre su espalda .

Gracias chicos creí que me iba a ahogar pero que hacemos ahorra – John les agradecía por haberlo salvado tras calmarse le pregunto a ambos chicos

Lo más lógico sería buscar tierra pongámonos a nadar – sugirió tom cosa que hicieron por un rato hasta que ambos no pudieron mas.

Bueno lo diré esto es frustrante – Lex irritante les comentaba a sus camaradas tras el largo rato buscando tierra solo para seguir flotando a la deriva.

¡oigan! miren un barco – John feliz grito al ver acercarse un buque de color rojo pero al ver sus velas a todos se le fue la sonrisa ya que se trataba de piratas.

¡Pronto naden ¡ -Tak alerto a todos para que comenzaran a nadar para huir de ellos pero fue inútil finalmente el buque los alcanzo y arrojando una red fue como los capturaron.

Pero miren que curiosa pesca tenemos aquí - dijo una extraña criatura anfibia de color azul y con traje de buceo.

Digi-análisis:

 **Divermon** : es un Digimon del Tipo Bestia Acuática, porta un gran traje de neopreno y un equipamiento de buceo al completo. Normalmente suelen habitar en clanes y en zonas poco profundas del Océano Net, en donde suelen llevar una vida pacífica. Son bastante buenos en actividades subacuáticas, ya sean de exploración o en llevar a cabo tácticas militares. Es por ello, por lo que gracias a estas cualidades sean uno de los enemigos más peligrosos y a tener en cuanta si se les enfrenta dentro del agua.

Quien se creen acaso pertenece a los perversos Dark Star – Tom reclamo retorciendo dentro de la red junto con sus amigos ganándose un pinchazo de arpón de uno de ellos.

¡Ugh! No nos insultes nosotros trabajaríamos con esos desalmados y perverso villanos – Divermon haciendo asco al comentario del chico – espere…-continuo el – ustedes como los conocen acaso son espía – acusaba el digimon marino quien junto con sus compañeros se pusieron en guardia.

Eso nunca , jamás trabajaríamos con unos cobardes como esos – Agumon exaltado salió junto con los demás digimon para defender a sus amigos pero hicieron tanto peso que la red se rompió y cayeron uno sobre otro

Es por esto que deben esperar antes de salir –John sarcástico mencionaba entre medio del montón.

Lo lamentamos a la próxima esperaremos a que nos llamen – Funbeemon se disculpo con sus amigos y prometió no hacerlo otra vez.

Luego bolas de fuego hablamos de eso ahorra es "hora de pelear"- Agumon saliendo del fondo para luego lanzar bolas de fuego

Oye no te lleves toda la diversión ¡super trueno! –Tentomon lanzando truenos a sus rivales electrocutándolos.

Vamos amigos si atacamos todos juntos eso cachorros de mar no podrán vencernos – Divermon atacándolos tríos para vencerlos

Ok pasemos al siguiente nivel Digi….-iluminando sus manos los chicos estaban dispuestos en hacer evolucionar a sus compañeros pero la pelea fue detenida por el choque de dos hachas.

Camaradas ¡alto! – grito un gigantes vikingo de color oro saliendo de camarote tras escuchar el alboroto

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Olegmon** : es un Digimon Tipo Animal Marino . Además ser un Digimon súper peso pesado cuyo cuerpo está revestido de una armadura de acero. Con su ejército, que lleva a cabo atrocidades y saqueos a sus límites con Digimon Animales Acuáticos y Animales del Mar, saquea tesoros donde quiera que viaja a través del océano. Tiene una debilidad por los tesoros de oro y plata, por lo que sus tesoros recogidos se convierten en toda dieta de Olegmon, y aumenta la resistencia de su armadura si come lo suficiente. A pesar de todo tiene un gran corazón y preocupación para sus camaradas.

Pero capitán ellos son los buscapleitos que comenzaron la pelea , además nos insultaron diciendo que formábamos parte de los despréciales Dark Star – el Divermon líder argumento con su líder este en cambio se acerco a ellos para ayudarlos.

Se encuentran bien – ayudando a Tak a levantarse y disculpándose en nombre de su tripulación- no se dan cuenta – continuo el – que llevan los mismo aparatos que nuestros compañeros capturados- termino diciendo apuntando al digivice de los 4 chicos haciendo reaccionar a los Divermon quienes de inmediato se disculparon.

Ok esto no sucede muy a menudo – Agumon confundido por la extraña situación que estaban viviendo.

Será mas fácil si se los muestro – Olegmon dijo sacando una foto en la cual se mostraba a la tripulación de Divermon y su capitán pero lo que más sorprendente era quienes estaban sentados en los hombros del vikingo ya que de un lado estaba Max y del otro un digimon con la forma de una foca de color blanca con rayas purpuras y cabello rojo

Ok te escuchamos – John impresionado se sentó junto a su compañero y amigos para escuchar el relato del vikingo.

El grupo decidió escuchar a Olegmon, este comenzó entonces comenzó a contar como había conocido a Max.

 _Fue en un día como hoy yo me encontraba buscando tesoros con mi grumete y amigo Gomamon cuando a lo lejos pudimos divisar una isla._

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Gomamon:** Un Digimon Animal del Mar que fue capaz de moverse en tierra, y está cubierto para mantener la temperatura de la piel. El pelo corto y blanco que cubre su cuerpo se alarga a medida que crece, y, además, se dice que se vuelve marrón cuando crezca. En cuanto a su personalidad, es un tipo de chico travieso que juega con todo lo que ve. La piel roja que crece a lo largo de su espalda, en la parte superior de su cabeza se mueve de acuerdo a las emociones de Gomamon, y cuando se enoja se le crispa la piel. Las garras de Gomamon son lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper con facilidad a través del hielo sólido, por lo que se tendrá una experiencia dolorosa si se lo toma a la ligera. Su movimiento especial está ordenando a sus seguidores peces pequeños (Marcha de Peces).

¡Tierra a la vista capitán! – entusiasmado mi grumete me aviso asique dirigí mi buque donde me indicaba.

 _Bien compañero no olvides las palas – le dije a mi compañero quien se las ato a las espaldas para no olvidarlas ._

 _Adentrándonos en la selva nos dimos cuenta que no estábamos solos , hasta que de pronto caímos en una trampa al ver arriba pude notar a nuestro captor era un grupo de Divermon liderado por niño humano._

 _Quienes son y que hacen nuestra isla – armado con una espada me preguntaba aquel niño cuya ropa estaba maltratada, llevando en el cinturón aquella maquina la cual llaman digivice._

 _No te preocupes no hemos venido hacerles daño, lo que buscamos es un tesoro que aquí está enterrado – Gomamon contestaba ganándose el ataque de uno de los Divermon._

 _Lo sabia son igual que los perversos de Dark Star lo único que quieren llevarse nuestro tesoro – Divermon enojado comento tras oír la respuesta de Gomamon – que debemos hace jefe con ellos – le pregunto a Max quien tras pensarlo un rato respondió ._

 _Lo llevaremos ante shellmon y dejaremos que él los juzgue – Max tras pensarlo ordeno que sacaran de la trampa para luego llevarlos ante shellmon quien vigilaba la entrada de una gigantesca cueva marina._

 _Entonces son ustedes quienes osan llevarse nuestro tesoro de aquí – Shellmon nos preguntaba a ambos nos limitamos a responder con la cabeza- pues si el tesoro quieren llevarse a mi deben enfrentarse – sentencio aquel digimon comenzando así uno de los más difíciles enfrentamientos de mi vida y cuando Gomamon fue el blanco de aquel digimon arriesgue mi vida para salvarlo._

 _¡Alto shellmon! – grito Max al ver mi valiente acto ya que se dio cuenta que en mi corazón no había ambición sino mucha bondad y valor._

 _Entonces tras curarnos las heridas tanto el como Shellmon se disculparon por su actitud , nos entregaron el tesoro pero ante de poder tomarlo el líder de Dark Star lo robo y no feliz con eso asesino sin piedad a Shellmon, tras burlarse de nosotros y dejar llorando a Max despareció._

 _Te prometo que lo haremos pagar – aun herido le prometí que vengaríamos la muerte de Shellmon._

 _Tras ese desafortunado evento nos embárcanos todos juntos en la búsqueda de aquel digimon, en transcurso les arruinábamos los planes además de apropiarnos de sus tesoros , incluso le regale un traje nuevo a Max y nos tomamos esta fotografía pero hace algunas semanas fuimos víctimas de una trampa de aquel perverso digimon quien no conforme con sus victoria se llevo a mi grumete y a Max._

Desde entonces lo hemos estado buscados pero sin éxito- tras decir eso tanto Olegmon como su tripulación de Divermon cambiaron su semblante a uno muy triste.

No te preocupes ahorra posees más ayuda y juntos los rescataremos por ahorra hay algún puerto donde podamos comer algo – Tak le prometió ha Olegmon conmoviéndolo pero su ultimo cometario hizo que tanto el cómo sus compañero y amigos del chico resbalaran.

Amigo no crees que no es el momento para eso – Agumon le reclamo a Tak pero este le hizo una señal y este entendió – si ahorra que lo pienso yo también tengo hambre - estando deacuerdo con sus compañeros Olegmon no comprendió bien pero decidió seguir la corriente.

Si de verdad quieren comer algo conozco un sitio – Olegmon entonces se puso en el timón y se dirigió una isla donde se encontraba otros buques piratas.

Bienvenidos al bar 2 espadas – dijo uno de los mozos dando la bienvenida a todos.

Ok nos vas decir tu plan o que – Tom un poco irritado le preguntaba a Tak , mientras se sentaba en la mesa con el resto de sus aliados este en cambio se rio .

En primera tengo hambre y quiero comer, en segundo lugar es seguro que aquí encontremos información de donde esta Max – Tak revelaba al fin su plan dejando al grupo mas desconcertado que nunca.

A que te refieres – John incrédulo comentaba por la extraña estrategia del mayor del grupo ya que para sus ojos todo parecía extraño.

Lo que pasa que tarde o temprano esos despréciales de Dark Star tendrán que pasar por aquí a descansar - Tentomon tras pensarlo un momento dedujo el plan de Tak .

Entonces lo haremos hablar y salvaremos a Max eres fantástico – Lex alabo la brillantez del plan de Tak para luego ver llegar al camararedo con su comida.

Fue en ese momento que entro un par de digimon bípedos de pelaje grisáceo, orejas largas, barba cuyos ojos mostraban cicatrices de batalla cuya sola presencia ponía a todos alertar puesto que llevaban el símbolo de Dark Star.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Gazimon** _: Un Digimon Mamífero del cual garras grandes y afiladas han crecido en las manos y los pies. A pesar de que probablemente usa ambas tanto sus patas posteriores y delanteras como piernas, tan pronto como las garras en sus patas delanteras comienzan a evolucionar, va a empezar a caminar sobre sus patas traseras, un rasgo poco común entre los tipos mamíferos. Su ataque especial es "Aliento Paralizante", donde escupe una bocanada de veneno gaseoso._

No se pongan nervioso solo vinimos a buscar la orden del jefe y nos vamos –uno de los Gazimon respondió con fiereza y rebeldía

Creo que ha llegado el momento – dijo Tom alerto a todos al ver a ambos tomar un par de cajas he irse.

Tranquilos siéntese y disfruta la comida – Tak sin perder la calma siguió disfrutando su plato Olegmon estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucho el barrullo afuera.

Tras un momento el grupo fue a ver lo que pasaba y encontraron a Lunamon quien por orden de Lex atrapo a los Gazimon en sus burbujas de agua como parte del plan del mayor del grupo.

Entonces van decirnos donde se esconde su jefe o que – Agumon interrogaba cerca de un risco y en su burbuja a los Gazimon.

Nunca pueden hacernos lo que quieran pero no hablaremos – uno de los Gazimon haciéndose el fuerte se negaba a hablar.

Me pregunto que tenemos aquí parece una bebida muy cara – Lex malicioso saco una botella para luego dársela a Olegmon para que la probara.

Y sabe exquisita, solo prueben compañeros – Olegmon tomando un trago para luego compartir con su tripulación de Divermon.

No importa aun así no hablaremos – el otro Gazimon respondía mostrando valentía pero en el fondo estaba asustado por el castigo que recibiría de parte de su jefe.

En serio entonces no les importará si arrojamos dos al mar ¡verdad! – John tomando dos botellas para luego arrojarlas con fuerza por el risco.

No importa podemos decir que el encargado las olvido , el jefe lo castigara a el y no a nosotros – Gazimon contestaba sin cambiar su aparente postura valerosa.

Última oportunidad ya que ahorra va toda la caja – Tom tomando la caja haciendo que se le iba a caer asustando Gazimon como nunca antes .

¡alto! está bien le diré todo lo que se pero por favor no arrojen mas botellas al mar – Gazimon grito para que se detuvieran dando por fin el brazo a torcer – no conozco al chico que buscan pero se que mañana al amanecer mi jefe ejecutara a dos prisioneros para mostrar a todos los bucaneros y piratas quien el amo del océano – contaba con cansancio lo que planeaba hacer su grupo , el mas afectado fue Olegmon quien tomo a uno de ellos para verlo directamente a sus ojos.

Dime donde será la ejecución ¡ahorra mismo! – Olegmon mirándolo con una mirada muy intensa y furiosa provocándole terror a su secuestrado.

En la Bahía tiburón y eso es todo lo que se ahora déjenos ir - Gazimon declaro temblando de miedo para luego ser liberado junto con su compañero.

Al amanecer eso no nos da mucho tiempo – Tom preocupado por el corto tiempo que tenían para rescatar a sus amigos.

Tras eso todo el grupo se embarcaron en el buque de Olegmon y fueron rumbo a la bahía del tiburón. Entretanto planificaban la forma de como enfrentarían al enemigo y su armada tras ponerse deacuerdo de que haría cada uno , el capitán ordeno que fueran a descansar ya que la batalla que se les avecinaba seria dura. A media noche sin embargo Tak se levanto ya que se encontraba intranquilo.

¿Qué ocurre chico? – Olegmon manejando el timón le preguntaba al chico por el semblante que este tenia.

No es nada solo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire – Tak respondía tratando de ocultar la preocupación que lo aquejaba.

Te preocupa que no podrás salvar a Max mañana verdad – Olegmon sin deja timonear dedujo lo que realmente le pasaba.

Pues si digo no se que pasara mañana o al día siguiente me preocupa no poder mantener a salvo a todos ellos – Tak se confesando sus preocupaciones ante el vikingo el cual suspiro.

Todos los lideres lidiamos con esas situaciones pero aprendemos a sobrellevarla para guiar a nuestros compañeros a la victoria- Olegmon le conversaba al muchacho para intentar animarlo.

Líder enserio crees que puedo serlo , digo usualmente solo hago el tonto y espero que las cosas se solucionen asique no se si lo puedo ser – le decía el mostrándose por primera vez serio desde que comenzó el viaje.

No se si los has notado pero hoy hiciste lo que yo no puede encontrar a mis camaradas perdido , además lograste inspirar a todos con actitud alegre y positiva , tal vez no te des cuenta pero estas en camino en convertirte en un gran líder- Olegmon alabo la forma de ser de este ganando por fin una gran sonrisa.

Supongo que tienes razón, descansa un poco yo navegare un rato ya que mañana te necesitaremos para que el plan funcione – Tak relevando al vikingo siguió navegado hacia su destino .

Pasaron las horas y el amanecer finalmente llego a un isla con la forma de un tiburón y en su playa atados en un palo se encontraban se encontraban unos sucios , mal alimentados Max y Gomamon quienes se despertaban con los rayos del nuevo día sin saber los terribles sucesos que ocurrirían.

¡Despierten , dormilones! – gritaron un grupo de digimon anfibios con espinas de metal despertándolos a ambos.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Gizamon:** _Un Digimon Mamífero acuático que desarrollo aletas en las manos y los pies con el fin de remar a través del agua. Es más adaptable para la vida en el agua que en tierra firme, y a pesar de que nada rápidamente en el agua con sus aletas y fuertes patas traseras, sobre la tierra se mueve con débiles saltos de rana. Cuando esta en la tierra tiene un carácter muy tímido, pero cuando esta en el agua que muestra su, natural personalidad feroz. Su Movimiento especial es saltar hacia al oponente con su fuerte aleta dorsal de cuchilla (Sierra Espiral)._

yo que teniendo un bonito sueño para despertar y ver el rostro mas feo de los siete mares – Max se burlaba el haciéndose el valiente.

De vería…- Gizamon dijo a punto de golpearlo pero fue detenido por uno de sus compañeros- no ,no vales la pena aparte lo que yo te haga será poco en comparación a lo que mi líder tiene preparado – termino de decir el para luego comenzar reírse junto con sus compañeros.

A que se referirán ellos – Gomamon asustado le preguntaba al chico atado junto el pues la actitud de sus captores le daba mala espina.

No tengo idea pero creo que pronto lo averiguaremos , espero que el capitán se de prisa en venir –contestaba con una voz más seria rogando que Olegmon hiciera acto de presencia.

Pasando algunas horas de la mañana un gran número de buques llegaron a la isla para ver lo que haría el nombrado jefe de Dark Star a sus prisioneros.

Estimados y despréciales súbditos arrodilles ante el gran y poderoso ¡MarineDevimon! – Gizamon anuncio para luego dar paso a un gigantesco digimon con brazos de calamar.

 **Digi-análisis**

 **MarineDevimon** **:** _Un Digimon que juega sucio con el que incluso Devimon odia pelear. A pesar de ser una subespecie de Devimon, el único sentimiento que conoce es el odio debido a su solitaria vida en las profundidades del Océano. Con el fin de ganar de cualquier manera posible, nunca dejará de atacar, aunque el oponente pierde su espíritu de lucha. Los dos tentáculos que crecen de su espalda tienen conciencia propia, por lo que lucharán por su cuenta y actuarán sin permiso. Su movimiento especial consiste en descargar tinta venenosa de su boca (Tormenta Infernal)._

Bienvenidos sean mis queridos súbdito y aliados por conveniencia - MarineDevimon saludaba a todos con una perversa sonrisa y una mirada tan profunda como el mar – los he convocado hoy porque a pesar de mi poder y el de mi armada hay quienes osan desafiarme es por eso que hoy les daré una demostración de lo que ocurre a quienes lo intenten – les hablaba con tanta intensidad que nadie se atrevía a contradecirle.

¡Eres patético! – grito Max provocando el miedo del público y el enojo del tremendo digimon quien no dudo en tomarlo con sus tentáculos.

Enserio lo crees porque desde mi punto de vista yo soy el que manda, mientras que tú y tus compañeros son una bola de rebeldes descarriados y sin inteligencia – contestaba el maléfico ser al pequeño chico quien a pesar de estar asustado igual le contesto.

Es por eso que nosotros valemos más que tu ya que nos tenemos los unos a otros , mientras tu estas solo y usas el miedo para que todos te obedezcan- respondió el niño al digimon quien no cavia de su furia pero en vez de lastimarlo lo puso en el suelo.

Tienes razón y voy a usar ese poder ahorra – declaro el para luego tomar a Gomamon estando a punto de lanzarle rayos por la boca pero recibió el impacto de tres balas de cañón en su lugar .

Gomamon te encuentras bien – el chico preocupado por su compañero le gritaba por que el ataque había sido devastador

Me duele un poco el brazo pero estoy bien , sabes ¿Quién disparo ? – pregunto el hasta que cierta sombra se poso sobre ellos.

Pues lo hicimos nosotros camaradas – Olegmon feliz aparecía junto con la tripulación de Divermon quienes liberaron al chico quien feliz junto a Gomamon se reunió con su tripulacion .

Malditos rebeldes ahorra verán súbditos acaben con ellos – MarineDevimon ordeno al publico que había venido a ver la ejecución pero nadie atendió el llamada.

Lamento decirte que la mitad de ellos huyeron – Tak declaraba apareciendo junto con sus amigos y digimon ya evolucionados.

La otra mitad no tuvo tanta suerte y los destruimos – John orgulloso por su victoria se jactaba de su última victoria.

Legión de Gizamon en formación – MarineDevimon convoco a su pequeño ejercito de digimon .

Eso es todo ¡patético! – comento GeoGreymon hasta que fue golpeado por atrás por un grupo de crustáceos gigantes.

Tenias que preguntar verdad – Lex sarcástico regañaba a Geogreymon ya que como siempre su legua filosa provoco un problema.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Anomalocarimon:** _Un virus informático infectó los bancos de datos de un laboratorio en las investigaciones y excavaciones de antiguas formas de vida, de tipo preformado, y llevó a los datos de una forma de vida antigua y evolucionada. Se convirtió en una forma de vida que en la antigüedad era la cúspide de la cadena alimentaria, la cual tenía un gran apetito y se suministraba con una habilidad capaz de permitir ver cual era la comida que era de mejor calidad. Hábilmente, utilizando los tentáculos que crecen de su cabeza, atrapa al enemigo y los mata con la afilada hoja que crece a partir de su cola. Su movimiento mortal es cruzar sus miembros delanteros derecho e izquierdo y disparar con su "Aguijón Sorpresa"._

A que esperamos camaradas ¡a pelear! – Olegmon declaro lanzándose junto a sus compañeros a la batalla.

Comenzando así el enfrentamiento los Gizamon usando sus afiladas aletas para golpear a los Divermon quienes se defendían con sus arpones para luego contraatacar con sus arpones perforando sus afiladas aletas convirtiéndolos en Digi-huevos, mientras Geogreymon y sus compañeros hombro con hombro contra los Anomalocarimon quienes los atacaron con arena para debilitarlos , Geogreymon respondía con sus bolas de fuego , Waspmon disparándoles con su aguijón cañón, Kabuterimon usando su electro shock y Lekismon congelándolos con su flecha de hielo. Pero la batalla más intensa se desarrollaba entre Olegmon y MarineDevimon ya que ninguno se daba por vencido.

Hoy pagaras por todas las vidas que arruinaste y especial haber secuestrado a miss camaradas ¡ Vuffet Vikingo! – Olegmon enojado golpeo con sus dos hachas al perverso digimon .

Lo dice un capitán de segunda , tú y tu tripulación de mediocres no saldrán de aquí ¡chaos slash! – MarineDevimon lo atacaba con sus tentáculos logrando forcejear con el vikingo–Pero porque hemos divertirnos solo nosotros ¡evil wind ¡-al verse atrapado decidió atacar a Gomamon y Max quienes estaban distraídos peleando como pudieran con los Gizamon que no vieron el rayo que se dirigía a ellos

¡cuidado camaradas! – Olegmon recibiendo el impacto en lugar que sus amigos.

Capitán se encuentra bien - Gomamon corrió a socorrer al vikingo quien yacía inmóvil en el piso.

Llego la hora del golpe de gracia – MarineDevimon dijo acercándose cada vez mas a su enemigo pero Max le bloque el paso-que planeas hacer pulga ,acaso lloraras y pedirás piedad – burlándose del pequeño.

No te detendré de una vez por todas – Max poniéndose firme manifestó provocando que su digivice cambiara de color de blanco a azul marino y que una luz celeste brotara de su mano derecha, sus amigos le indicaron lo que tenia que hacer - _¡Digi- energy cargar!-pasando el digivice por su mano para luego mandar la energía a Gomamon quien comenzó a brillar._

 _Gomamon digivol a …Ikakumon - grito el transformándose en una gigantesca bestia con pelaje blanco,un cuerno y colmillos largos ._

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Ikakumon:** Un Digimon Animal Marino descubierto por un ordenador de la base de exploración del Ártico. Su piel gruesa y su cuerpo robusto se estructuran de forma que sea capaz de soportar temperaturas heladas. Su cuerno afilado está hecho de "Mitrhil", uno de los metales más raros, y la piel por debajo de su pelaje es muy dura. En batalla, intimidará al oponente con un sorpresivo rugido similar al del león. Su movimiento especial es el disparo del cuerno creciente (Arpón Volcán).

Y se supone que me debo asustar – MarineDevimon sin perder la calma se acerco al nuevo digimon recibiendo una bola de fuego.

No de todos nosotros – Tak sonriendo apareciendo junto con sus compañero y la tripulación de Divermon.

Una nueva batalla se inicio pero con toda la ayuda adicional la pelea estaba prácticamente ganada.

Acabemos con esto ¡Northem Lights **!** – Ikakumon inmovilizo a su enemigo para luego dar paso a sus compañeros quienes atacaron cada quien con su técnica – y para terminar ¡arpon volcán! - luego recibir el impacto de cientos de arpones mas el haciéndolo explotar en pedazos.

Tras eso pasaron algunos días para Olegmon se recuperara , Max aprovecho de cambiarse la ropa , también aprovecho de ponerse al día con los demás, tanto el como Gomamon no se movieron de el lado del vikingo hasta que despertó al verlo a su lado a salvo no cabía en su alegría . para celebrar su recuperación todos fueron al bar dos espadas a celebrar.

Un brindis por Tak y sus compañeros el terror de los 7 mares – Olegmon llamando a un brindis por la victoria de sus amigos.

No lo habíamos logrado sin ustedes asique también felicítense – agrego Tak causando que algunos de ellos se avergonzaban.

Ya con Max en nuestros grupo solo falta hallar a Fred para que nuestro grupo este completo – John expresando la alegría por encontrar a otro de sus amigos.

Desde el cuartel de Dark Star el líder de la organización hizo explotar el monitor por el cual observaba a esos chicos tras oír el ultimo comentario

Nunca lo encontraran y de eso me encargare yo mismo – expresando una gran ira y poder iluminando todo el lugar.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	9. legend 08

**_aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia es que he tenido mucho cosas que hacer para compensar les traigo una gran revelación de parte de un de los personajes_**

* * *

(Insertar cancion: Digimon Adventure OST #3 – Subtitle y luego Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

 **Legend 08: Lamentos en el bosque**

Ya reunidos 5 de los 6 niños que fueron traídos al Digimundo continuaron su viaje a través del espacio digital ya que todavía que encontrar a uno de ellos , mientras iban flotando iban conversando entre sí todo lo que han vivido hasta ahorra.

Qué bueno que tu y Gomamon decidieron venir con nosotros – John feliz comentaba porque Max se unió al grupo junto a su compañero.

Y gracias a nuestra última victoria obtuvimos muchos digi-pass – Lex tomaba mostrando su digivice que tenía una buena cantidad de esos pases.

Si pero aun no entiendo el objetivo de Dark Star – Max curioso le preguntaba a sus amigos quienes no lo habían pensado hasta ahora.

Si tampoco sabemos porque recibimos los digivice o para que sirva estos chips y las llaves – tom sacando esos artículos que habían adquirido hace tiempo.

No se preocupen tanto en su momento lo descubriremos por ahora hay que enfocarnos en estar juntos y encontrar a Fred – Tak les dijo a todos para intentar calmarlos a todos mostrando su usual optimismo y liderazgo.

Mi socio tiene razón asique escúchenlo – Agumon le sugirió a los niños cosa con la cual todos estuvieron deacuerdo.

(aquí acaba la cancion: Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

Finalmente atravesaron un nuevo portal llegando a de nuevo a un bosque pero de noche , antes de ponerse a explorar y para el alivio de sus compañeros los chicos dejaron salir para luego ponerse a caminar.

Con que así es viajar en el digivice – Gomamon algo extrañado por la forma en que se movilizo dentro del espacio digital.

Si siente algo extraño e incomodo pero luego de un tiempo te acostumbras – Tentomon le decía ya que llevaba un tiempo haciéndolo y se había acostumbrado.

Al menos no estuviste cuando este par se les ocurrió girar dentro, por dios que mareo – Funbeemon recordaba su amarga experiencia provocada por dichos niños.

Luego de caminar un rato el grupo de amigos se detuvieron para descansar de pronto la luna desapareció del cielo y los arboles se iluminaron, para su sorpresa en ellos aparecieron imágenes como de televisión del mundo real en especifico de la ciudad donde Vivian.

Miren ese el parque recuerdan cuando jugábamos ahí y cuando trepábamos los arboles como si fuéramos monos – John les hacia recordar los días de diversión haciendo sonidos de monos.

Miren ese taller donde yo solía ayudar Ralph como siempre perdiendo el tiempo , ojala su papa no lo pille – Tom contaba viendo al chico casi de la misma edad leyendo un comic cuando de pronto fue sorprendido por su padre quien no dudo en regañarlo.

Miren en este está la señorita Velvet pero luce triste – Max llamando a todos para la que vieran ya que efectivamente lucia triste por algún motive.

Cree que este así por nosotros digo llevamos mucho tiempo en este mundo – Lex temiendo que por su culpa su tutora estuviera así – a pesar de que nos castigue creo que si le importamos – causando que todos se pusieran triste .

No se pongan así seguro …- Tak quiso cambiar la conversación pero entonces uno de los arboles se mostro un hospital , mas en especifico la habitación donde una mujer conectada a algunos aparatos dormía – " **Mama** "-dijo el sorprendiendo a sus amigos ya que no esperaban conocer así a la madre de su amigo.

Fue entonces que la luz de la luna volvió y dichas imágenes se fueron dejando a todos trastornados al ver el mundo que habían dejado atrás ,Tak por obvias razón era el mas afectado por lo ocurrido . La situación era muy tensa asique sus compañeros digimos encendieron una fogata y fueron por algo de comer ya que la reserva de Digi-nowa había reducido mucho por el aumento de miembros, Gomamon resulto ser de mucha ayuda al ser un digimon pudo reunir una gran cantidad de peses que los demás pescaron.

Chicos la comida esta lista – grito Lunamon quien gracias a su experiencia trabajando para Digitamamon supo como preparar un verdadero festín , los muchachos de mala gana fueron a comer.

Mmm exquisito no creen chicos - Funbeemon feliz intentaba levantarles los ánimos a los chicos pero estos parecían cada vez más distantes.

Entonces esa señora que vimos era tu Madre – Tom siendo el único con el suficiente valor para preguntar.

Prefería no hablar de eso – Tak negándose a hablar con los demás acerca de lo que vieron.

oye nosotros perdimos a nuestros padres hace tiempo, siendo honesto no recuerdo siquiera como eran pero si hay algo que si me acuerdo fue la frase que me dijo mi madre "pena compartida es media pena"- Lex relato a sus amigos intentando que Tak cediera y les contara lo que pasaba – asique – continuo el – ya que somos amigos significa que debemos compartirnos todo no solo lo bueno también lo malo – termino diciendo convenciéndolo finalmente tras un breve suspiro comenzó a hablar.

(Insertar en bucle: Digimon Tamers (Movie 1) OST #11 - Kawari Nante Inai)

 **narración de Tak:**

 ** _Hace tiempo yo vivía junto a mi madre en Osaka una de la ciudades más grandes y más bonitas en el mundo al menos para mi, mi padre era piloto de avión asique pasaba viajando de país en país asique lo veía muy poco , sin embargo no me podía quejar ya que tenia buenos amigos con quienes pasar el rato .Un día al volver de la escuela mi papa sorpresivamente estaba en casa junto con mi madre me esperaban para hablarme de algo importante._**

 ** _Hijo, mi trabajo me ha pedido que me transfiera de inmediato a los Estados Unidos para la apertura de una nueva aerolínea – me dijo de un momento a otro mi mundo se derrumbo y no supe que contestar._**

 ** _Sé que esto va hacer un gran cambio pero gracias a esto tu padre no tendrá que viajar tanto y al fin podremos estar juntos – tomando la palabra ahora mi madre tratando de hacerme ver que las cosas no serian del todo malo._**

 ** _¡No ,lo acepto ¡ menos de ti no puedes venir de un día para otro y quitarme el único hogar que conozco – le grite a mi padre furico para luego irme a mi cuarto pero a mitad de noche tuve que ir al baño y entonces escuche escondido una conversación en la habitación de mis padre._**

 ** _Sabíamos que esa iba hacer su reacción a pesar de que es chico maduro , sigue siendo un niño y como cualquier chico le iba enojar dejar su hogar – mi madre le decía mi padre quien tras escucharla contesto._**

 ** _Para nadie es fácil por eso creo que deberíamos decirle de tu condición para que logre entender – mi padre le contesto pero ella se negó._**

 ** _Ya veremos cómo lo convencemos, pero no le diremos que yo estoy enferma porque no solo lo enojara sino que lo destruirá – mi madre no quería causarme dolor asique se negó a decirme la verdad aun así . al enterarme de esto me fui a mi cuarto y llore ._**

 ** _A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno me enfrente a mis padres y les dije que había escuchado la conversación en primer momento se sorprendió pero al final me abrazaron y se disculparon por mentirme. Luego de un rato yo les dije que aceptaba la mudanza ya que entendí lo egoísta que había sido, asique empacamos y nos fuimos a nuestro nuevo destino. Durante el vuelo los motores del avión sufrieron un desperfecto provocando que el avión comenzara a caer asique fuimos evacuados en pleno vuelo._**

 ** _Iremos detrás de ti mi amor – dijo padre poniéndole el paracaídas , tras lo cual mi madre salto mi padre me puso el paracaídas pero yo me di cuenta que algo estaba mal –lo siento – fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de empujarme fuera del avión el cual se estrello luego de eso._**

 ** _Algunos meses después nos enteramos que no habían suficientes paracaídas en el avión para que todos se salvaran , mi padre lo sabia , el se sacrifico para que yo y mi mama pudiéramos vivir ,justo cuando comenzamos a establecernos en nuestro nuevo hogar la enfermada de mi madre empeoro fue entonces que ella me mando con la familia de la señora Velvet mientras ella se mejoraba o esa creía yo._**

(aquí acaba el bucle: Digimon Tamers (Movie 1) OST #11 - Kawari Nante Inai)

Bueno esa es mi historia – terminado de narrar su triste pasado conmoviendo hasta las lagrimas a todos, incluso a Agumon.

No te ni amos idea siento haberte forzado a contarlo – Tom se disculpo por su insitencia con un tema muy triste.

Tranquilo no hay problema igual creo que fue mejor que se los contara – Tak manifestó tras lo cual le dio un ligero caricia en la cabeza para luego recibir un abrazo de John y Lex quienes olvidaron su propia pena para consolar a su amigo.

Siempre puedes contar con nosotros para hablar de esto – Max comentaba sumándose al abrazo cosa que imito Tom.

Y nosotros también – dijo Lunamon quien junto con los demás digimon abrazó al chico excepto por Agumon quien en el fondo se sentía igual que los otros.

Ok también igual conmigo – Agumon dejando de lado su orgullo fue abrazar al chico quien comenzó a derramar lagrimas pero no de pena sino de felicidad ya que se dio cuenta que tenia grande amigos cosa que lo conmovió.

Tras esos los chicos se dispusieron a comer para luego dormir ya que mañana les aguardaba un largo día .A la mañana siguiente los chicos continuaron su travesía en su camino contemplaron una escena lamentable ya que un trió de digimon con la placa de Dark Star molestando a otros dos .

Ya les dijimos que nos acompañen nuestro amo necesita comer – decía uno con la forma de un hongo de color morado y manchas amarillas.

Ya dije que no – respondió con voz femenina lo que parecía ser una flor parlante negándose a cooperar con ellos

 **Digi – análisis** :

 **Mushroomon:** _Una pequeña planta Digimon en forma de una seta venenosa. Fuera del cuerpode Mushroomon, crecen diminutas setas bombas, con potentes toxinas que inducen toda aflicción. Si alguien es golpeado con estas bombas de setas, se vuelve incapaz de parar de reír, su cuerpo se vuelve completamente paralizado, todos sus recuerdos se desvanecen hasta ahora, y empiezan a mostrar varios síntomas. Como su personalidad es de muy mal carácter, ama intimidar a los débiles, pero tiene un lado tímido y siempre oculta la mitad de su cara. Su movimiento especial es la liberación de sus bombas de hongos diminutos todos a la vez (Choque de Veneno)_

 **Floramon:** _A pesar de que evolucionó como un reptil, al igual que Palmon, se clasifica como un Digimon inusual del tipo Planta. Su rostro tiene la apariencia de una flor, y el pétalo al estilo cáscara por lo general protege su cabeza como un casco. Cuando los intrusos no están alrededor o cuando está de buen humor, los pétalos en la cabeza y sus dos brazos se abren de par en par. Ve a Palmon como su rival, y tiene una personalidad muy orgullosa. Su movimiento especial es generar polen que provoca alergias de las flores en sus dos brazos (Baño de Alergia)._

Estas segura porque este pequeño puede pasarla muy mal – otro Mushroomon maltratando a un digimon del tamaño de un bebe con la forma de un brote con espinaz

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Budmon** _: Mezclada a partir de los datos de diversas plantas venenosas, es un Digimon Planta que tiene la forma de un capullo de flor. Por lo general, se desplaza a través del aire transportada por su hoja, y no ataca mientras nada suceda. Su movimiento especial son sus "Espinas Venenosas", que son dolorosas si se tocan. Si se enoja, también puede disparar las espinas._

no te preocupes hermana yo me encargo – dijo el pequeño lanzando sus espinas al tercer Mushroomon sus espinas venenosas.

Por favor eso me hace cosquillas esto es un ataque ¡Risa Acapararte **! –** dijo este para luego arrojarle un hogo que lo hizo reír como loco para luego apuntar Floramon quien temblaba de miedo.

Por las buenas o por las malas pero vendrán con nosotros – Mushroomon amenazante se acerco a ello pero fue interceptado por una bola de fuego mezclado con un trueno.

Oigan saben es feo abusar así de los demás – Tak llegando con sus compañeros para defender al par de hermanos.

Y ustedes que se meten – Mushroomon desafiante les preguntaba a sus oponentes quienes le contestaron .

Solo un grupo de amigos que salieron a dar una vuelta – Tom apareciendo junto con sus compañeros ya evolucionados infundiéndoles miedo a los tres quienes al ver las gigantescas bestias huyeron.

Se encuentran bien – pregunto John llendo a socorrer a Floramon quien en cuanto se levanto corrió a ver a su hermano.

Mientras tanto los Mushroomon seguían corriendo como loco hasta que chocaron con su jefe quién no estaba nada feliz por el fracaso del trió en cuanto los vio usando sus propios poderes y los absorbió hasta que quedaron tres Digi-huevos .De vuelta con los chicos y sus nuevos amigos quienes compartían su Digi- noir como agradecimiento por a verlos salvado.

Entonces porque los atacaban ese trió de malosos – Lex pregunto a los hermanos quienes tras terminar de comer comenzaron respondieron.

Nosotros estábamos huyendo del jefe de ese trío como lo llamas , son los esbirros de un digimon con el poder de absorber a otros digimon arraso con varias aldeas y incluían la nuestra – Floramon contaba a todos el porqué del porque huían

A mama y papa también – Budmon entre lagrimas se expresaba recordando el momento en que ese digimon absorbió a sus padres John por instinto a consolarlo.

A donde se dirigían con todo este equipaje - Lunamon les pregunto a ambos quienes apuntaron al norte.

Mi padre me dijo una vez que cuando estuviera en problemas fuera por este camino en búsqueda del señor del bosque – explico Floramon entonces los chicos se vieron entre si y supieron lo que tenían que hacer .

Pues entonces los acompañaremos para que no les pase nada – Tak les dijo competiendo a el y su grupo a ayudar a Floramon y su hermano.

Comenzó así una nueva muy larga travesía algunos iban sentado en la carreta mientras que otros caminaban a su lado de vez cuando iban cambiando, de repente una misteriosa niebla envolvió grupo provocando que se separaran unos de otros dejando juntos a Tak y Tom juntos con sus compañeros por un lado , Lex y Max también se apartaron del grupo dejando solo a John con los demás en carreta .

Ok lo diré nos perdimos – Agumon sarcástico comento tras caminar un rato en círculos.

Tenemos que seguir buscar a los demás - Tom indico usando sus manos para intentar disipar la niebla.

Espero que no se metan en problemas –Tak intranquilo seguía buscando la forma de hallar a los demás tocando algo vivo dándole tanto miedo que se quedo paralizado.

La situación de Lex y Max su visibilidad era tan mala que Max cayo por un barranco si no hubiera sido por sus amigos se hubiera dado el tremendo golpe contra el suelo.

Quieres tener mas cuidado por favor – Lex regañaba a su amigo recuperando el aliento tras el tremendo susto .

A cualquiera le hubiera pasado es culpa de esta maldita niebla – se quejaba el chico de pronto vio a su digimon actuando extraño.

Chicos creo que no estamos solos – Lunamon asustados llamo la atención ya que sus poderosas orejas le avisaba que alguien se acercaba fue en ese momento que extraña criatura se abalanzo contra ellos .

De vuelta la carreta John se aferraba fuertemente a Budmon ya que la ausencia de sus amigos lo tenia profundamente asustado, porque presentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

Tranquilo amigo seguramente los demás darán con nosotros pronto – Funbeemon intentaba animar a su camarada.

Lo se pero igual me asusta que no los volvamos a ver – contesto el asustadizo chico quien empezaba a aplastar al pequeño digimon quien le reclamo.

Se que estas asustado pero por favor deja de apretarme – Budmon se quejo al darse cuenta de su error el chicos disculpo .

Denme sus datos …-dijo una siniestra voz cada vez mas cerca de ellos los pétalos de Floramon cambiaron de rojos a azul en señal que tenia mucho miedo.

Es el quien arraso mi pueblo y a mi familia ¡Arkadimon! – grito de miedo al contemplar la gigantesca figura de color verde , garras rojas y alas demoniacas

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Arkadimon** : _Es un Digimon mutante creado a partir de medios desconocidos, no posee voluntad propia y solo vive para consumir datos , su poder rivaliza con los de tipo mega , con su técnica_ _ **tentáculo congelantes**_ _congela a sus oponentes para luego consumir sus datos._

¿Qué hacemos John? –Funbeemon pregunto a su compañero quien tras dudarlo un segundo le contesto.

(insertar cancion: Digimon Frontier - With The Will)

¡Luchamos Funbeemon!– al darse cuenta que tenia que ser valiente y proteger a sus amigos digimon uso su digivice para hacer evolucionar a su compañero y comenzar así la lucha

A pesar que Waspmon era muy rápido volando no podía superar la fuerza de Arkadimon quien tras absorber a varios digimon se había vuelto muy poderoso, a pesar de eso tanto el como John no se daban por vencidos y continuaba luchando lanzando rayos desde su aguijón trasero . En un momento el siniestros digimon agarro entre sus garras.

¡Punto de Matriz! - dijo para luego abrir la boca de su pecho para absorber sus datos obligándolo a des-digievolucionar y volver a su etapa anterior.

Es demasiado fuerte lo siento John - se disculpaba el pequeño digimon quien se encontraba muy débil para pelear.

Funbeemon por favor no quiero que otro de mis amigos muera – John entre lagrimas le decía a su amigo recordando la muerte de Stigmon haciendo reaccionar a su compañero quien emitió una luz que cegó momentáneamente a su captor.

¡Bombas cerezas! – se escucho de pronto luego de la nada Arkadimon fue impactado por cerezas explosivas liberando a su presa, recibiendo además el impacto de arpón seguido por una bola de fuego

Tras disiparse el humo John con alegría y alivio vio que se trataba de sus amigos y de un extraño árbol de cerezos con bigote quien además tenía un bastón.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Cherrymon:** _Woodmon_ _evolucionó aún más, y como Cherrymon es un Digimon que ha adquirido inteligencia extrema y potencia. Llamado el "Señor del Bosque Profundo", es un Digimon aterrador que tienta a los Digimon que se han extraviado en el bosque profundo y oscuro de ir más lejos y más profundo en el bosque, para que nunca salgan de ese bosque. La niebla que genera a partir de_ _su cuerpo muestra ilusiones, tentando al oponente en las profundidades del bosque, donde utiliza sus ramas como tentáculos y hiedra para capturar al oponente para su propia nutrición. Su movimiento especial es el fruto prohibido que crece en las ramas sobre su cabeza (Bombas Cerezas). Se tienta con su olor fragante, pero se espera una muerte segura si esta fruta se come._

Chicos por fin llegaron – John aliviado fue a abrazar a Tak mientras que resto de los chicos ayudaron a Funbeemon.

Lo hiciste muy bien John, ahorra nosotros nos encargamos – Tak acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño le felicito por el esfuerzo por proteger a Floramon y su hermano.

Entonces los digimon de los chicos comenzaron a pelear contra el gigantesco enemigo , Geogreymon lo envistió, Lekismon lo pateo muy fuerte pero este respondió con sus tentáculos para intentar congerlarlo, reaccionando tiempo Ikakumon uso técnica luces del norte para congerlarlo primero ,luego finalmente recibió los truenos de Kabuterimon. Pero aun así Arkadimon abriendo nuevamente la boca para absorber datos

Chicos háganse a un lado - Cherrymon ordeno para luego lanzarle sus frutos envenenándolo ya que nadie sobrevivía tras comer sus frutos.

Esta es nuestra oportunidad ¡acabemos con el! –comando Tom ordenado a todos que atacara al mismo tiempo destruyendo finalmente a al siniestro digimon.

(aquí termina : Digimon Frontier - With The Will)

Luego de que todo pasara los hermanos Floramon y Budmon se reunieron finalmente con Cherrymon quien al oír su historia se comprometió a cuidar de ellos y en ayudar a todos los sobrevivientes que queden de los pueblos destruidos por Arkadimon, tras despedirse los chicos se preguntaron que debían hacer ahora.

Bueno creo que debemos seguir buscando a Fred no creen – Lex sugirió cosa con la cual estuvieron deacuerdo.

Pero la pregunta es ¿Dónde? – Tentomon cuestiono al chico humano Tom sonrió saco lo que le había dado Cherrymon

Eso es acaso - asombrado todos veían el paquete ya que con esto ya al fin se reunirían finalmente con Fred.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	10. legend 09

(Insertar cancion: Digimon Adventure OST #3 – Subtitle y luego Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

 **Legend 09: A la cima.**

Raudo iba a través del espacio digital el grupo de héroes , tras la batalla con Arkadimon los chicos fueron en búsqueda de Fred quien aun estaba perdido en aquel extraño mundo pero gracias a la información proporcionada por Cherrymon tenían una buena pista de donde estaba el muchacho.

¡Yuju! Aquí vamos Fred – John griataba emocionado mientras flotaba en el espacio digital sin preocupación aparente.

Oye no te alejes y recuerda que llevas pasajero – Tom le replicaba al pequeño quien fingió ignorarlo para luego seguir jugando esta vez con Lex causando el enojo al chico.

No te enojes recuerda que estos son quizás los únicos momentos que podemos relajarnos – Tak le comentaba para intentar calmarlo.

A todo esto seguro que vamos en la dirección correcta – Max lo cuestionaba ya que llevaban un buen rato flotando a toda velocidad y aun no llegaban a ningún lado.

Bueno Cherrymon dijo que en lo alto de una zona montañoso existe un digimon poderoso que entrena a otros digimon que buscan defenderse de Dark Star y según le dijo "el viento" uno de sus pupilos había caído del cielo – Tom contaba lo que había hablado con aquel digimon planta – y creo que puede ser Fred- concluyo el tras pensarlo un poco.

(aquí acaba la cancion: Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

No mucho rato después finalmente salieron del espacio digital en cuanto pisaron tierra firme lo primero que hicieron fue liberar a sus compañeros digitales para luego comenzar a investigar si esta era la zona o isla correcta.

Están seguros que su amigo esta por aquí – Agumon aun entumido por el viaje en el espacio digital les decía a Tak.

Si no se ustedes pero no quiero saber que todo el viaje ha sido por nada – Lunamon con el mismo semblante que Agumon se quejaba mientras caminaba por un camino cada vez mas rocoso.

No lo entiendo debimos haber llegado al lugar correcto, nos habremos equivocado dirección – Tom dudoso se preguntaba hasta que el pequeño John lo llamo.

Sera esa la montaña que te dijo Cherrymon – John apunto en dirección norte a una gigantesca montaña que casi tocaba el cielo la cual tenía forma de remolino .

Es probable que esa sea pero para estar seguros – Tak mientras contemplaba aquella majestuosa montaña fue que pensó una idea – Tentomon, Funbeemon podrían hacer reconocimiento aéreo por favor – el mayor de los chicos le solicito ambos digimons quienes fueron enseguida mientras que los demás los esperaron cerca de un rio.

Pasaron un par de horas y ninguno de los dos bajaba de la montaña cosa que comenzó a preocupar al grupo de amigos .

¿Que estarán haciendo ese par que no vienen? – Pensaba tom cuando de pronto recibió un chapuzón de agua de parte de Gomamon.

No se preocupen tanto seguro que ya vienen – el travieso digimon queriendo cambiar las tristes caras comenzó una guerra de agua.

Pero de pronto una serie de explosiones ocurrieron alrededor del grupo y en medio de toda la confusión cada uno ,los digimon a excepción de Tak quien usando sus gafas logro ver a través del humo.

Quienes son y qué es lo que quieren –amenazante el chico cuestionaba a sus captores quienes hicieron caso omiso e intentaron capturarlo sin éxito aparente hasta la súbita aparición de un digimon cuyos brazos y piernas eran shuriken

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Shurimon:** Un Digimon Mutante de Nivel Armor con atributos del bosque que le permite manipularlo a su manera y para potenciar sus habilidades ninjas se considera el maestro del shuriken .Con su técnica "roce de agua" ataca a sus parte del cuerpo girándolos a máxima velocidad.

Enserio crees que dejaremos que los siervos de Dark Star escapen – Shurimon cada vez mas amenazante se acercaba a Tak y sus amigos.

Están confundidos nosotros no formamos parte de Dark Star nosotros – John negando con la cabeza tratando de convencer a sus captores siendo castigado por uno de ellos.

No digas mentira si no son espías como encontraron este lugar – le contra argumento sosteniendo una afilada espada ante unos aterrados chicos .

¡Déjalos tranquilos! - Tak grito golpeando aquel digimon para proteger a sus amigos .

Como te atreves a lastimar a unos de mis compañeros – Shurimon usando sus shuriken para intentar herirlo para sorpresa de todos el la detuvo con las manos – yo hice una promesa la de cuidar ha estos chicos y aunque pierda la vida en el intento la cumpliré –haciendo alusión a la promesa que hizo a la señora Velvet el se negó a moverse o dejar que los chicos sufrieran.

¡Deténgase todos! – grito un digimon ave de plumaje de color marrón oscuro quien usaba una camisa morada con la imagen de dos shuriken.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Falcomon** : Vive sobre 3 kilómetros de las altas montañas, es un Digimon Ave. Como sus alas no están muy desarrolladas, sólo puede volar hasta el punto de deslizamiento, pero ya que es un corredor poderoso en cambio, es capaz de correr por las montañas escarpadas a gran velocidad. Sus movimientos especiales es rascando con sus uñas alas (Scratch Smash) y un ataque desatado con su poderosa fuerza de piernas (Falco Rush).

Porque nos detienes pajarraco de segunda – se burlaba uno de los digimon este lo ignoro para luego ir directo a Shurimon.

El maestro te envía este mensaje – Falcomon le entregaba una nota Shurimon ordeno a sus hombres que liberaran a los prisioneros y el mismo llevo al lastimado John en su espalda todo el camino a un templo en la cima de la montaña.

Mientras tanto desde su oscura base el líder de Dark Star espiaba al grupo de Tak pasándose el dedo por la barbilla dio un suspiro de alegría .

Vaya que giro de eventos tan afortunados para mi al parecer hoy me podre librar de esos mocosos y de ese traidor – dijo el malévolo digimon para luego abrir una gran puerta de metal- vengan aquí mascotas mías tengo especial para ti – termino diciendo dejando salir a nuevo misterioso digimon .

De vuelta a la montaña tras una larguísima caminata los chicos finalmente llegaron a lo alto de la montaña donde encontraron un Dojo al entrar fueron atendidos por los residentes de estés quienes curaron las heridas de Tak y atendieron a John luego fueron llevados a una habitación donde se encontraban nadie menos que Tentomon y Funbeemon quienes observaban la practica de kendo .

Ustedes dos están cómodos - comento Tak para luego darles un golpe a cada uno dejándoles un chichón al ver esto uno de los practicante de kendo perdió la concentración lo que dio a su oponente la oportunidad para vencerlo.

Nos quieren decir que mientras nosotros estábamos preocupados por su paradero ustedes se encontraban descansando, estos tipos además nos atacaron – Lex le reclamaba a ambos quienes intentaron excusarse pero fue imposible.

No los regañen yo fui quien les pidió que se quedaran – dijo un digimon humanoide con la apariencia de un cuervo.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Karatemon** : Un Digimon Demonio Humanoide que tiene la apariencia de un Shugenja. Es un seguidor de los Digimon DaiTengu, y su rostro es en sí misma la de un cuervo. Se destaca en Shugendo, y libremente manipula su Genriki. Las dos espadas que Karatemon posee se llaman "Irataka no Ken", y contienen fuertes poderes mágicos. Su movimiento de firma, "Satori", consiste en la lectura de espíritu del oponente para adelantarse a sus ataques. Su movimiento especial es batiendo sus alas de color negro azabache, conduciendo sus plumas al oponente con una onda de choque (Shougekiha)

Tras un pequeño mal entendido con algunos de los pupilos de Karatemon, le explicamos quienes somos y fue entonces que los mando a buscar – Tentomon explico a sus amigos los motivos por los cuales no habían bajado de la montaña.

Pero eso no fue la única sorpresa que nos llevamos, adivinen quien salió a nuestra defensa apenas mencionamos sus nombres – Funbeemon emocionado dio paso alguien que todos conocían Fred quien espero el momento adecuado para aparecer al estilo ninja

Por desgracia debajo de la montaña las siniestras fuerzas de Dark Star se acercaban cada vez más al Dojo y a nuestros héroes. Quienes en ese momento se encontraban riendo felices junto a Fred además de ponerse al día de todas las aventuras mientras disfrutaban de una exquisita cena ofrecida por los residente del Dojo como disculpa por su anterior comportamiento hostil.

Entonces ustedes pequeños ha combatido a la fuerzas maléficas de Dark Star – uno de los digimons impresionado comentaba tras oír las historias de los chicos.

Combatido y vencido no hay quien venza nuestro grupo – Agumon se jactaba de sus victorias pasadas .

Es muy cierto pero el verdadero poder de nuestro grupo es nuestra amistad – dijo John con una sincera sonrisa que conmovió a la mayoría de los digimon.

Cambiando de tema como fue que tu llegaste a este Dojo Fred – Max le pregunto a su amigo quien tras tomar un sorbo de te le contesto.

Pues veras al igual que ustedes fui absorbido por la computadora y fui cayendo cada vez más profundo en el espacio digital fue entonces que llegue a una zona boscosa donde conocí a Falcomon – apuntando al digimon que había llevado el mensaje a Shurimon- juntos emprendimos un viaje junto para hacernos fueres y poder sobrevivir a los ataque de Dark Star fue entonces que llegamos a este Dojo donde le pedimos a Karatemon nos entrenara , tras muchos intentos el acepto – concluyendo su historia fue que dio paso a su compañero emplumado.

Su amigo es muy fuerte y me ayudado a mejor muchas de mis técnicas – Falcomon parloteaba recordando todos los momentos vividos con el chico humano.

Yo he sido testigo de dicho progreso y la verdad ambos hacen la pareja perfecta –Karatemon orgulloso narraba como había sido el comienzo del entrenamiento de ambos hasta el día de hoy , fue entonces que noto la presencia del enemigo alertando a todos fueron fuera y efectivamente el ejercito de Dark Star ya había llegado al Dojo.

Bueno parece que es hora de pelear – Gomamon declaro viendo a sus compañeros quienes captaron el mensaje para luego ponerse a combatir.

Pero sin importar cuantos vencían, ya que otros miles se levantaban para enfrentarlos. De pronto de la nada apareció un trió de gigantesco digimon dinosaurio con dos rabos y en lugar de brazos eran cabezas las cuales parecían tener mente propia. Los cuales comenzaron a disparar rayos de color azul con la intención de derribar la montaña.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Deltamon:** _Un Digimon Composición fusionado de tres Digimon. Aunque cada uno de ellos había existido como Digimon separados, debido a un equipo que ejecuta salvajes después de haber sido golpeado por las ondas electromagnéticas de una tormenta, se vieron obligados a fusionarse por un error informático. Se dice que, dado que este Digimon, que posee tres cabezas y dos rabos, se especializa en ataques tripartitas que aprovechan las características de su cuerpo, incluso es capaz de luchar contra tres Digimon como si fueran uno solo. Sus movimientos especiales son la fusión y la energía descargada disparando desde sus tres bocas (Fuerza Triple), y lanzar con el Digimon en su brazo izquierdo (Colmillo Cráneo)._

Parece que llego la hora de subir el nivel – el mayor de los chicos declaro y sacando sus dispositivos los cinco niños hicieron evolucionar a sus respectivos digimon.

Comenzando así un nuevo enfrentamiento si bien en un principio pudieron manejarlos sin problemas, los digimon de los chicos se vieron prontamente superados por el abrumador poder de Deltamon aprovechando un descuido de sus rivales fue que derivo parte del Dojo dejando sepultado algunos residentes entre ellos Falcomon y Fred .Desesperados los chicos comenzaron a mover los escombros para rescatar a los heridos pero en especial al Chico.

Fred ¿Dónde estas ? – Grito Tom esperando que el muchacho lo oyera de pronto vio moverse unos escombros esperando que fuera el todos fueron ayudarlos encontrando a Falcomon sobre el para protegerlo de los escombros.

Falcomon porque lo hiciste – volviendo en si entre lagrimas le preguntaba al digimon quien yacía débil en sus brazos.

No lo recuerdas somos pareja y como tal nos protegemos mutuamente – Falcomon sostuvo la mano del chico la cual el tomo.

Entonces el afligido chico se puso en pie pues tomo la decisión de proteger a su compañero caído quien había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo mostrando una gran determinación fue entonces que un Digi – cube apareció al abrirlo el chico encontró un digivice de color verde al tomarlo fue infundido con su energía .

(insertar cancion: Digimon Frontier - With The Will)

¡Digi-energy , cargar! – grito el chico pasando el digivice por su mano derecha la cual emanaba un aura para luego enviarla a Falcomon.

Falcomon digivol a …..Peckmon – dijo el al ser envuelto por la misteriosa luz color verde trébol la cual curo sus heridas, dotándolo de una nueva forma y poder

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Peckmon:** _digimon tipo ave cuya apariencia es la de un correcaminos por lo que no puede volar pero lo compesa con su velocidad la cual le permite ejecutar grandes saltos , además un gran poder en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su movimiento especia es "ala Kunia" usando sus plumas las cuales explotan al contacto._

Gracias Fred por transmitirme tu fuerte espíritu para luchar contra el mal – Peckmon le agradecía al chico para luego lanzarse al combate contra los esbirros De Dark STAR.

Usando su gran velocidad y habilidades ninja arraso con cientos de enemigos para luego dirigirse contra los Deltamon quienes no sabían como contraatacar a un enemigo así terminaron por atacarse uno contra otros. Aprovechando la confusión los demás digimon contraatacaron poniendo fin a la amenaza de Dark Star de una vez por todas, volviendo a la normalidad cada uno fue con su compañero humano.

Estuviste fantástico Falcomon no creí que tuvieras todas esa fuerza – Fred elogiando su logro le comento a su compañero.

No lo hicimos los dos porque cuando luche pude sentir tus sentimientos transmitirse a mi – Falcomon le explicaba al chico como su espíritu de pelea le había dado la victoria.

(Aquí termina: Digimon Frontier - With The Will)

Todos estuvieron impresionante son un grupo de guerreros formidable –decía Karatemon apareciendo tras la batalla mostrando un semblante alegre.

(insertar cancion :Digimon Adventure OST #19 - Aku no Theme)

Tras ver eso el líder de Dark Star harto de ver cómo era vencido sus tropas por los chicos , hizo acto de presencia , apareciendo frente a los presentes todos se asustaron al contemplar al gigantesco monstruo humanoide con cabeza de dragón y dos gigantes alas que tenían forma de cañones.

Por fin conozco a los insectos que me han causado tantos problemas – Dijo el contemplando a los chicos y sus digimon con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos.

¿Quién o que se supone que eres ? – Tak sin miedo le preguntaba al monstruos el cual lejos de contestarle usando sus oscuros poderes lo lanzo contra la pared.

Conoce tu lugar sabandija sobre todo en presencia de tu rey del mundo digital , el invencible Chronomon - amenazante el digimon quien dio una muestra de su poder siendo atacado por Agumon.

Me quito el sombrero ante usted majestad –Agumon sarcástico salió en defensa del mayor de los chicos.

Estoy harto de estos juegos ridículos es hora que desaparezcan de mi vista – Chronomon proclamo para luego extender sus largo brazos extrayendo el núcleo de la zona para luego hacerlo añico – veamos que hacen para sobrevivir a esto – dijo el para luego abrir un portal para retirarse a su castillo , Karatemon negándose a rendirse intento detenerlo pero fue inútil ya que era un enemigo muy poderoso- ahora tu traidor ha llegado la hora que pagues tu osadía – termino diciendo para luego eliminar al digimon ante los ojos de todos no conforme con eso destruyo su digihuevo.

(aquí termina: Digimon Adventure OST #19 - Aku no Theme)

Una vez fuera comenzaron los temblores de las profundidades de las tierra surgió un remolino que comenzó a succionar todos desesperados los chicos ha excepción de John reunieron a todos los digimon en sus digivice para luego intentar salir del lugar pero por alguna razón no podían , dejando un panorama muy negro . En medio de ese caos apareció un rayo de luz del cual surgieron apareciendo para su sorpresa Claudia , su digimon , un encapuchado con la altura de un joven de 18 años acompañado por un digimon desconocido.

Todos pronto suban aquí – ordeno Claudia Tak salto dentro de la luz ayudando a los demás a subir .

Vamos John casi lo logras solo un poco mas – Tom asustado se estiro para intentar subir al chico quien había ido a buscar a su compañero que se había quedado atrapado para luego intentar ir con sus amigo.

¡chicos auxilio! – grito John quien junto con Funbeemon fue absorbido por el remolino para luego desaparece en cientos de pedazos para horror de sus camaradas.

En otro mundo que no era ni el humano o digital tras estallido de energía, un objeto cayó del cielo frente a una casa con forma de árbol dejando un gran cráter al impactar contra la tierra. Habiendo despertado por la explosión una pequeña criatura fue al ver lo que había ocurrido encontrando a John, sin dudarlo lo llevo adentro y con la ayuda de su amiga lo depositaron en una cama.

 _ **Continuará…..**_


	11. Legend 10

(Insertar cancion: Digimon Adventure OST #3 – Subtitle)

 **Legend 10: Entre dos mundos**

Habiendo pasado dos horas desde el incidente en la montaña y tras haber puesto a los digimon del Dojo a salvo se despidieron de ellos tras lo ocurrido pues seguirían con el Dojo en otro lugar para honrar los ideales por los que se sacrifico Karatemon. Llendo a un refugio ofrecido por sus salvadores Tak y sus compañeros se disponían a descansar todos lloraban en silencio por lo ocurrido.

(Insertar cancion: Digimon Tamers OST #56 - Omoi en bucle)

¡Maldición! Como pudo pasar esto - Golpeando el piso con rabia Tak expresaba su frustración y pena al no poder salvado a sus amigos.

Porque no me estire mas pude haberlo salvado– Tom se lamentaba tras lo ocurrido pues le dolía el haber perdido a John quien era unos de sus mejores amigos.

Como le vamos a explicar esto a la señora Velvet – Max pensaba la reacción que tendría la directora de la casa hogar ante esta noticia al mismo tiempo que soltaba algunas lagrimas.

Aun no podemos perder las esperanzas quizás ellos sigan vivos – Lunamon comento para intentar levantar los ánimos a sus amigos.

No digas tonterías todos vimos como el y Karatemon fueron eliminados por ese monstruo de Chronomon – Fred enojado le replicaba al ver lo que había ocurrido a su amigo y a su maestro.

(aquí termina : Digimon Tamers OST #56 - Omoi )

Bueno si quieren rendirse ante los problemas, los convierte en unos mediocres – Dijo el encapuchado fastidiando a todos por su insensibilidad ante la situación.

¡Cómo te atreves tú a decir eso! - grito Agumon yendo a castigar al odioso muchacho pero este fue defendido por su compañero.

Nadie lastima a mis aliados frente a mis narices – dijo el digimon con la forma de un león pequeño caminando sobre sus patas trasera y tanto su cabeza como su cola prendidas por una pequeña llama

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Coronamon:** _Un Digimon tipo bestia nacido de la fusión de datos de observación del sol. Tiene una personalidad inocente debido a su sentido de la justicia que es poderosamente sincero. Sus Movimientos Especiales liberan golpes continuos con sus puños calentados por el poder de la llama (Corona-nudillo), y un disparo en llamas que concentra el poder de la llama en su frente mientras agota toda la resistencia de su cuerpo, luego la dispara al oponente ( Corona Flame)._

a todo esto quien son ustedes - Gomamon demandaba saber la identidad del encapuchado y su compañero.

El es Phathom y su compañero es Coronamon ambos son una pareja muy reservada – contestando por ambos Claudia intervino para poner fin a la pelea.

Y que hacen aquí aparte de insultarnos - Falcomon aun molesto por los comentarios de Phathom preguntaba a los chicos nuevos.

Pues en primera debes aprender modales para hablarle a una señorita – Lalamon regañaba al digimon ninja – en segundo – continuo ella – el motivo que nos trae es que necesitamos su ayuda para recuperar algo – concluyendo la conversación dando los motivos de su encuentro.

Porque deberíamos ayudarlos ya nosotros tenemos bastantes problemas si no lo han notado – Tom saliendo a la defensiva de sus amigos rehusando su ayuda.

Porque si no nos ayudan su mundo correrá un grave peligro – Coronamon contestando en nombre de su equipo con una mirada muy seria llamando la atención de los presentes.

Mientras tras una larga siesta un adolorido y aturdido John despertaba en una cómoda cama , sin tener idea de cómo había llegado, tomándole a su cerebro para recordar lo que paso rápidamente busco su digivice el cual se encontraba en una cómoda cerca de su cama.

Funbeemon te encuentras bien - llamando a su compañero rogando que se encontrara dentro del dispositivo.

Si aquí estoy bien me alegro que por fin despiertes – Funbeemon alegre le contestaba al saber que John se encontraba a salvo.

Si, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – pregunto extrañado el chico a su digimon puesto había perdido el sentido del tiempo tras su largo tiempo durmiendo.

Unos tres días , el impacto que recibiste fue muy fuerte yo estaba en el digivice por eso no recibí daño alguno – explico el digimon dejando anonadado al pequeño quien en ese momento se levanto.

Bueno no perdamos tiempo y busquemos a los demás - John preocupado por sus amigos decidió ir a buscarlos , entonces escucho paso desde el corredor – alguien viene que hago – temeroso el niño le preguntaba a su compañero el cual le susurro su plan.

Buenos días compañero espero que hoy por fin …..- animado una pequeña criatura morada con escamas verdes decía pero al ver que su invitado no estaba salió rápidamente en su búsqueda.

Te fijaste que esa criatura se parecía a un ….- murmuraba el digimon pero el chico no le hizo caso, rápidamente bajo las escaleras para su sorpresa al abrir la puerta principal apareció ante el un pintoresco pueblo , cuyos habitantes eran Ponys coloridos y parlantes – algo es seguro ya no estamos en el Digimundo o mi mundo – sorprendido contemplaba aquel mágico y misterioso lugar sin saber que ya lo conocía, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplarlo pues la criatura de antes quien era acompañado por un caballo colorido con alas y cuerno comenzaron lo habían visto y antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo el chico salió corriendo siendo seguido por ambos.

(insertar cancion: Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

Entretanto tras escuchar el problema en que Claudia y sus compañeros estaba los chicos decidieron ayudarlos como agradecimiento Phathom se ofreció ir a buscar a los amigos de estos, mientras volaban en el espacio digital aun inconforme con la situación Tom se acerco a Claudia.

Entonces a donde nos dirigimos alguna base de Dark Star – Tom pregunto con cierta inquietud a la chica.

No esto no tiene que ver con ellos, el enemigo que mis compañeros y yo enfrentamos va mas arriba de la maldad de esos canallas - Claudia contaba cambiando su semblante por uno mas serio contraria a su actitud pasada cosa que Tak noto.

Así y con quien o contra quienes pelean – siendo el mayor del grupo quien preguntaba ahorra a la chica quien no supo que decir.

Eso no lo podemos decir – Lalamon al ver a su amiga en problemas rápidamente respondió la pregunta del chico.

Porque no nos lo pueden decir - Agumon enojado por lo que escucho desde el digivice le reclamos a ambos.

Solo podemos decir que con quien trabajamos "busca la armonía e estabilidad del mundo digital" –Claudia terminado el interrogatorio para ir con los menores del grupo quien hace rato estaban callados – no se angustien chicos si alguien puede hallar a sus amigos son miss aliados – les decía a los pequeños para subirles el ánimo y darles un poco de esperanza.

Muchas gracias por sus palabras señorita Claudia – Lex educado le agradecía por sus palabras ganándose la sonrisa por parte de ella.

(termina la cancion: Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

En ese momento John seguía corriendo por todo el pueblo causando algunos desastres que sus perseguidores debían solucionar antes de continuar persiguiéndolos a través del pueblo , no fue hasta que vieron a un pony de melena rubia , piel anaranjada quien usaba un sombrero vaquero que encontraron una solución al problema que los aquejaba.

¡Applejack! laza a ese chico antes que cause mas problema - Grito a su amiga quien al percatarse de su presencia obedeció de manera inmediata.

Este pie ya se cosió aquí tienes twiligth - Applejack con su habitual tono campesino le dijo a la alicornio dejando colgando cabeza abajo John en un árbol.

Tranquilízate por favor mi nombre es Twiligth sparkle , ellos son Applejack y Spike te bajaremos de ese árbol si prometes no salir corriendo - dijo la alicornio purpura presentándose ella y a los demás al asustadizo chico quien luchaba por liberarse.

Y si no lo hago que me darás de comer a un dragón mascota – John apuntando con la cabeza al dragón el trió de amigos se quedo sin palabras ante tal respuesta.

¡wow! Tranquilo nosotros no somos esa clase de criatura , aparte yo no soy su mascota si no su amigo y asistente , en tercer lugar yo no me comería a alguien de mi propia especie - dijo el pequeño dragón sacando un espejo de aparador cercano para su sorpresa la imagen que se reflejaba no era la de un humano sino la un dragón de mas o menos el tamaño de su captor solo que sus escamas eran café oscuro , sus pues rojizos , vientre blanco y en ambos extremos de la cabeza le habían crecido cuernos.

Y yo que creí que el día no se podría poner más raro – Funbeemon pensaba viendo a través del digivice como bajaban a su compañero.

Ya en el piso el estomago de John comenzó a sonar debido que habían pasado tres días sin comer asique twiligth y sus amigos lo llevaron a comer algo a Sugar cup corner, de vuelta al Digimundo tras haber salido del espacio antes los chicos llegaron a los limites de un pueblo con el estilo del salvaje oeste habitado por diferentes especies de digimons.

Pues parece que hoy nos toca una vaqueros – Lex haciéndose el gracioso para alegra el ambiente del grupo .

¿Dónde estamos exactamente ? – pregunto Tom al ver aquel lugar pero al oír un disparo al aire todos se pusieron en posición de defensa

Este el pueblo es conocido como "Steel Star" y extranjero bienvenido – le contesto un digimon cuyo cuerpo tenia forma de una pistola solo que esta usaba ropa vaquera – veo que ha vuelto señorita Claudia – moviéndose el sombrero con su pistola el digimon comento al ver a la chica.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Deputymon:** Un _Digimon mutado cuyo cuerpo se ha convertido en un cañón de pistola. Aunque los detalles de cómo nació no están completamente claros, tiene un profundo sentido de la justicia y actúa como un "Cazador de Virus". Su movimiento especial es personalmente convertirse en un cañón y disparando una bala justiciera (Bala de la Justicia)_

Así es cuéntame cual es la situación actual del pueblo – Claudia interrogo al digimon quien le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y lo siguiera.

En sugar cup corner tras haber comprado una bandeja de cupcakes y algunas malteadas el grupo decidió sentarse para conocer mejor al recién llegado. Twiligth aprovechaba contarle al pequeño un poco de historia de Equestria.

Y así fue como los pegasos, los unicornios y los ponys terrestres se unieron para fundar nuestro reino al cual llamaron Equestria – Twiligth concluía el relato de la fundación del reino John quedo fascinado por aquella historia cosa que se le noto en los ojos.

Que aburrimiento otra vez esa vieja historia - dijo Spike bostezando pues ya había escuchado esa historia docena de veces.

Vamos caramelo tal vez para ti se aburrido pero mira a nuestro invitado luce alegre tras oír el relato de Twiligth – Applejack le decía al pequeño dragón para que cambiara de actitud – a todo esto pequeño me podrías decirnos tu nombre o porque te separaste de tus padres – pregunto la pony vaquera al muchacho el cual dio un trago amargo a su batido antes de contestar.

Mi nombres John y el motivo por el que me encontraba solo es porque yo no tengo padres o familia alguna – respondió el causando un gran impacto al trió y a los clientes – pero he tenido la suerte que los lugares que voy hago amigos con facilidad asique nunca estoy realmente solo – recordando cuando conoció a tom, a los chicos , luego a Tak y los digimon con quienes había formado lazos muy fuertes .

Twiligth como Applejack no sabían que decir porque no podían creer todo lo que el pequeño había sufrido , spike estaba igual pues se dio cuenta que el y John tenían cosas en común .De pronto el ambiente de silencio fue cortado por una súbita tormenta que ocurrió de pronto casi sepultando al pueblo en un frio manto de nieve.

Alguien me puede decir que acaba de pasar – Spike extrañado por el súbito cambio del clima el cual no parecía natural.

No lo se terroncito pero creo saber quien ¡raimbow! –la pony vaquera le contestaba para luego llamar a su amiga pegaso quien apareció tras un par de segundos – no puedes decir que corrales le pasa al clima se supone que hoy sería un día soleado - preguntaba un tanto alterada porque pensó como afectaría esta nieve a su granja y al pueblo en general.

Esto no lo hizo yo o algún otro pegaso lo que sea que causo, esta ventisca " no vino de Cloudaile" - contesto la pegaso color cielo y melena multicolor dando entender que este fenómeno no era natural.

Rápidamente twiligth le escribió un mensaje Celestia para contarle lo ocurrido , recibiendo casi al instante una respuesta de parte de su antigua mentora .

Eso fue rápido y normalmente solo envía un pergamino por vez – Twiligth explico para luego proceder a leer la carta no bien termino les pidió a Raimbow Dash y Applejack reunieran a sus demás amigos mientras ella llevo en su lomo a los dos pequeños dragones de vuelta a la biblioteca en su camino John noto la presencia de un digimon .

Una vez llegaron a la biblioteca twiligth le pidió que fueran arriba porque tenían que hablar un asunto muy serio con las demás quienes llegaron tras unos cuantos minutos , John pidió permiso para ir al baño cerrando la puerta con llave para luego dejar salir a Funbeemon .

Supongo que tu también te diste cuenta que esto lo causo un digimon verdad - el digimon insecto quien aun estando dentro del dispositivo pudo notar al igual que su compañero la presencia de un digimon.

Si pero lo extraño es que nadie más lo noto es como si fuera invisible para todos excepto para mi , porque será eso – John le preguntaba a su compañero quien intentaba pensar alguna respuesta.

Tal vez es porque tú has pasado mucho tiempo en el Digimundo – Funbeemon suponía el motivo porque pasaba esto- Sería un desastre si mas digimon invadieran este mundo, lo que debemos hacer es…- preocupado le comentaba a su camarada quien no tuvo oportunidad de responder ya que tocaron la puerta.

Oye estas bien porque tardas tanto – Spike pregunto tras tocar la puerta del baño ya que el chico había tardado en salir , este salió tras ocultar nuevamente a su digimon en el digivice.

Si todo bien que paso con Twiligth y las demás acaso esa tal Celestia sabe que es lo que pasa – John intentando cambiar el tema le preguntaba al joven dragón.

Pues por lo que alcance a escuchar Ponyville no es el único lugar donde pasan cosas raras , En Appleloosa hace un par de días tuvo lluvias torrenciales , el imperio de cristal que se encuentra en el frio norte es asolado por un intenso calor , es por eso que la princesa Celestia les pidió a Twiligth y las chicas fueran con ella a la capital Canterlot usando un hechizo de tele portación avanzada enviada por ella– explicaba Spike lo que había ocurrido mientras el estaba en el baño dejando al chico más preocupado por el relato del dragón.

Entonces que hacemos ahorra, como ayudamos a tus amigas – John queriendo ser de utilidad cuestiono al pequeño dragón.

Pues nada usualmente son las chicas quien lo resuelven y luego me cuentan lo que paso – Spike le contaba a John como eran las cosas usualmente cuando ocurrían crisis.

Y no quieres salir a investigar lo que ocurre – incitando a salir de la seguridad del hogar para tener una aventura pero cuando estuvo por abrir la puerta spike lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza frustrando al chico – entonces por qué no leemos o jugamos algo mientras esperamos - sugirió el chico convertido en dragón cosa con la cual spike estuvo deacuerdo para luego buscar su colección de comics.

¡En serio! estamos a punto de ser invadidos por digimon malos y a ti se te ocurre jugar – Funbeemon criticaba la actitud y el plan del chico ante los problemas que los aquejaban.

Es que por ahora no podemos hacer nada , asique por ahorra le hare creer que estoy deacuerdo con el y en la primera oportunidad iremos a investigar - contesto el a su compañero digimon quien por fin vio la maravilla de su plan .

Spike entonces bajo con cientos de comics los cuales leyeron por un largo rato , luego armaron fuertes , después hicieron una guerra de almohadas dejando todo el lugar cubierto de plumas. Finalmente tras limpiar el desastre provocados por ambos se dispusieron a merendar, cuando spike no lo veía el le daba a escondidas a Funbeemon algunos bocadillos para que recobrara fuerza, tras lo cual lo volvió a meter al digivice.

Entonces era cierto lo que dijiste en sugar cup , lo de no tener familia – Spike le preguntaba agarrándose la cola ya que sabía que el tema era un tanto delicado.

Pues si yo jamás mentiría con algo así porque me lo preguntas – John respondía esperando sonar creíble y no levantar sospechas .

Porque yo también no tengo papas twiligth me ha criado desde que tengo memoria – Spike manifestando la misma mirada de tristeza que el conocía bien – asique pensé , si no tienes problema te gustaría quedarte a vivir conmigo y Twiligth – ofreciéndole quedarse para formar parte de su familia.

Spike yo …-John tomando la garra de spike a punto de contarle toda la verdad sobre lo que pasaba pero una súbita explosión fuera de la biblioteca forzó a ambos a ir investigar.

Ante ellos apareció un gigante , encorvado ,deforme , colmilludo y azul ogro el cual usando los pico de hielo de sus hombros comenzó a destruir el pueblo los ponys corrían asustados al no poder ver que los atacaba.

 **Digi – análisis:**

 **Hyougamon:**

 **Nivel** **:** Adulto

 **Atributos** : Virus

 _Un Digimon de la nieve de la especie de Ogremon que tiene gusto por los lugares fríos. Este Digimon tiene un sentido muy fuerte del territorio. Él ataca esos que entra en su territorio sin misericordia. El hielo que crece en sus hombros es de uso frecuente como mazos._

Pero que rayo pasa de que huyen todos ellos – Spike sorprendido veía como los ponys huían de la destrucion ocurrida a su pueblo pero que nadie sabia de donde provenía salvo por John y funbeemon .

¡Spike cuidado! – Grito apartando a su amigo del camino de Hyougamon porque al igual que los demás no podía verlo – no tengo opción , debo protegerlos a todos – dijo el liberando a su digimon del digivice para que defendiera a ambos .

Pidiéndole que confiara en el spike junto con John salieron persiguiendo a ambos digimon , lo persiguieron por varias calles de Ponyville hasta que finalmente lo acorralaron en medio de la plaza pero Funbeemon no era rival para aquel digimon, en un momento el ogro arrojo trozos de hielo los cuales iban dirigido a ambos dragones John quien reacciono a tiempo pudo evitarlos sin problemas pero spike quien estaba inmóvil al no poder ver peligro , el chico queriendo proteger a su amigo se puso en medio lastimándose el brazo izquierdo.

John estas bien, tu brazo gotea - spike exaltado al ver sangra derecho de su amigo corriendo a socórrelo.

No te preocupes no es nada serio pero dime tu estas bien – aguanto el dolor le respondía con una sonrisa para no preocuparlo.

Todo esto es mi culpa si tan solo pudiera ver esa cosa como tu pero como siempre soy un inútil – spike se lamentaba pues como siempre no podía hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigos.

(insertar cancion: Digimon Frontier - With The Will)

Tu no eres un inútil eres mi "amigo" – declaro John provocando que su garra derecha se iluminara con un aura amarrilla – ahorra necesito que me ayudes a ganar¡digi-energy cargar! – gritaron ambos con la ayuda del joven dragon paso su digivice sobre su garra enviando esa energía a su compañero digimon.

Funbeemon digivol a…. Waspmon – siendo ilumindao por una gran luz el digimon cambio su forma y tamaño.

Los veo por fin ya los veo – Grito spike tras el resplandor ya que al fin podía a los dos digimon frente a el.

Entonces la batalla siguió pero una batalla más pareja ahora ya que gracias spike los sentimientos de John fueron transmitidos a Waspmon dándole un gran poder , a pesar de eso el ogro azul aun no se rendía seguía disparando hielo para derribar a su enemigo pero no era rival para su super velocidad ,Hyougamon lo golpeo con ambos trozos de hielo de sus hombros causándole mucho daño ,Waspmon respondió golpeándolo con su aguijo para luego destruirlo usando su caño , al volver a ser un huevo la nieve desapareció dando entender que la amenaza había acabado.

(Aquí termina:Digimon Frontier - With The Will)

Entonces tu y esa cosa vienen del mismo mundo - spike curando las heridas de su amigo cuestionaba a Funbeemon quien tras la batalla había vuelto a la normalidad.

Pues si nos conocen como digimon a mi me puedes llamar Funbeemon – el digimon presentándose ante el dragón por primera vez desde que llego .

Disculpa por mantenerlo en secreto pero espero que comprendas que lo hice para protegerte – John se disculpaba por haberle ocultado la verdad sobre los digimon.

Pero aun no entiendo como es que ustedes se conocieron en primer lugar – aun intrigado les seguía preguntando a ambos , fue entonces que Phathom y su compañero hicieron acto de presencia .

Por fin te encontré pequeño travieso – Phathom acercándose al chico pero fue bloqueado por Funbeemon.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y que es lo que quieren – poniéndose a la defensiva temiendo que fuera otro enemigo.

Calmado no hemos venido a pelear sino a llevarlos de vuelta con ese chico llamado Tak y el resto de sus amigos – Coronamon explicando sus intenciones para demostrarlo el encapuchado saco los gogles de Tak para mostrar que no mentían.

Necesitamos que ambos vuelvan con nosotros al Digimundo – Phathom les comunicaba a ambos pues debía cumplir con su promesa que hizo a Tak.

Oye tu no se quien te crees pero no puedo permitir que le hables así a mi amigo , tampoco dejare que lo lleves a un mundo con monstruo tan peligrosos sin ofender Funbeemon – reclamando a el encapuchado spike salió a proteger a su camarada e hizo gesto para disculparse con su salvador.

Tienes un punto y te lo reconozco pero debes saber que la presencia de los digimon en mundos ajenos al suyo pueden provocar desastres aun los pequeños como yo o el – Coronamon apuntando al digimon insecto.

No solo eso sino vuelves con los demás ellos no tendrán oportunidad contra Chronomon y el terminara por eliminarlo, eso es lo que quieres – Phathom sentencio John tomando un gran respiro le respondió.

Entonces he de volver para ayudarlos – comprendiendo que no tenia opción acepto volver a la batalla . Entonces el encapuchado usando su digivice abrió una grieta para volver.

De verdad tienes que volver no hay manera que te pueda convencer de lo contrario – spike entre lagrimas le decía a John – jamás me iré tan lejos para no volver a vernos y te prometo que algún día volveré solo espera – manifestó el pequeño para luego entrar a la grieta desvaneciéndose ante la triste mirada del dragón.

Seguro que esto es lo que quieres – Funbeemon preocupado por su amigo le preguntaba al ver su triste semblante.

Te prometo que una vez que chronomon este vencido yo mismo te escoltare de vuelta con ese dragón amigo tuyo – Phathom prometiendo que cuando hubiera paz reuniría ambos ya que no soportaba el semblante del pequeño cosa que el agradeció dándole un abrazo tras un brillo volvió a su forma normal.

Mientras tanto atados en mástiles Tak y sus aliados esperaban que un milagro los salvara pues los digimon que enfrentaban valiéndose de trucos los había atrapado a todos.

Bueno esto pasa cuando ayudas a desconocidos – Tom quejándose se intentaba liberar de su amarras.

No fastidies tu eres tan culpable como yo – Claudia le discutía al chico quien no había dejado de molestar desde que lo conocieron.

Calmados los dos usen esa energía para pensar en un plan porque les recuerdo que solo tenemos hasta el amanecer para escapar – gritándole a ambos Tak les exigía que parraran pues no era el momento de pelear sino de pensar en un plan para escapar a su destino .

 _ **Continuara…**_


	12. legend 11

**disculpen por la tardanza es que he tenido una semana ocupada pero aqui les traigo la continuacion del capitulo anterior**

* * *

(Insertar cancion: Digimon Adventure OST #3 – Subtitle)

 **Legend 11: La diligencia**

Rápidamente Deputymon llevo Tak y sus compañeros a su casa para poder hablar más tranquilo pues el pueblo en que vivía era controlado por un perverso digimon que castigaba severamente a quien se opusiera a su mandato, los habitantes Vivian con temor y rogaban por la llegada de un salvador que los protegiera.

Pues desde el barrullo que usted y sus compañeros causaron la ultima vez señorita Claudia todos andamos con cuidado es por eso que los traje a mi casa – Deputymon contaba lo que había desde la visita de Claudia y su grupo.

Pero de quien nos ocultamos que les resulta tan aterrador- Tom les preguntaba al ver el semblante tan raro del digimon vaquero.

De AvengerKidmon el digimon pistolero más cruel y desalmado que haya conocido el mundo digital – Lalamon contestaba la pregunta del niño nombrando la identidad del enemigo a vencer.

 **Digi – análisis:**

 **AvengerKidmon:** Digimon nivel mega que es muy hábil usando armas de fuego , puede destruir a un ejército de digimon con tan solo sus pistolas por eso muchos digimon le temen , mientras que otros lo odian por la forma cruel que combate en especial al momento de eliminar a sus enemigos. Su movimiento es " _ **GATILLO DE Destrucion**_ "con el cual atraviesa a sus enemigos con poderosas balas azules.

Nos podrían contar todo lo que sepan de ese digimon para poder enfrentarlo – Tak pidió saber más sobre aquel digimon pues su enfrentamiento con Chronomon le hizo ver que debe cambiar su forma de enfrentar a sus enemigos.

Pues desde que nuestro mundo sufrió aquel extraño holocausto que lo dividió en zona o islas , AvengerKidmon ha recorrido región en región y zona robando a los digimon despojándolos de sus riquezas sin motivo aparente , quienes osaron enfrentarlo eran eliminados por el rápido disparo de su pistola – Deputymon contaba a los chicos las cosas horribles que ese digimon había hecho desde su aparición.

Nosotros nos enviaron aquí para recuperar unos objetos ocultos en un cofre, pero cuando lo hayamos ese tipo nos ataco dimos una buena lucha, al verse atrapado se valió de artimañas y huyo jurando que se vengaría de nosotros – Introduciéndose a la conversación Lalamon les contaba al grupo de Tak y sus digimon.

Fue entonces que pensé en ti Tak asique fui a buscarte para pedirte ayuda – concluyendo la Conversación Claudia les explicaba los motivos que la llevo a Tak y su grupo.

Entiendo pero como atraparemos a alguien tan tramposo y desalmado como ese tipo – Lex dudoso preguntaba tras haber escuchado la explicación dada por la chica.

Tengo una idea acérquense – Tom llamo a sus camaradas le converso la idea que se le había ocurrido.

En la taberna del pueblo se disfrutaba de un agradable ambiente ya que sus clientes bebían deliciosas bebidas , disfrutaban de buena música acompañado por un juego de canasta .De pronto el feliz ambiente fue roto por la súbita aparición de dos ayudante de AvengerKidmon quien como todos los días iban a disfrutar los servicios del local sin pagar.

¿Qué les sirvo hoy caballeros? – pregunto el digimon que trabajaba como mesero temblando como una hoja al estar en la presencia de aquellos sujeto.

Dos cervezas frías y papas al horno – contestaba uno de los forajidos – espero que hoy le pongan la justa cantidad de sal a mis papas – amenazando con su arma al mesero este fue en busca de su orden.

¡oigan todos !Deputymon tiene un gran anuncio que hacer – de manera súbita apareció un de los hábitos llamando a todos los presentes.

Entonces todos fueron a escuchar aquel anuncio, el mesero primero les sirvió a la comida a los a los secuaces de AvengerKidmon quienes devoraron con rapidez su comida para luego ir a espiar.

Escuchen todos se me ha notificado que mañana llegara a nuestro pueblo una cargamento de oro y comida – Deputymon les contaba a los pobladores quienes reaccionaron con alegría al escuchar esa noticia.

Y quien envía el cargamento – pregunto uno de los pobladores quien no parecía convencido por aquel anuncio.

Nuestro benefactor prefirió permanecer en anonimato para evitar ser capturado por ya saben quien – Deputymon contestaba al poblador para tranquilizarlo – sin embargo ha enviado a dos de sus representantes quienes me llevaran al punto de encuentro para luego tráelos a nuestro pueblo - dando paso a los representantes quienes eran Agumon y Falcomon disfrazados de vaqueros para poder pasar inadvertidos.

Debemos informarle al jefe de inmediato – uno de los secuaces comento a su compañero para luego ir a su guarida la cual estaba llena con las cosas hurtadas por la banda de criminales.

Asique un cargamento llegara a ese miserable pueblo y ese miserable de Deputymon pensaba ocultármelo – AvengerKidmon decía tras escuchar a sus aliado – pues entonces – continuo el – vamos a darles una recepción adecuada- lanzando al aire una foto Deputymon , Agumon y Falcomon para luego dispararle con precisión justo en las caras.

Llegando la mañana Deputymon junto a sus amigos montaron una caretilla impulsada por caballos invisibles para cumplir su "misión", siendo seguidos de cerca por la siniestra banda de AvengerKidmon. Luego de recorrer una larga distancia nuestro grupo de héroes llegaron a un cañón con la forma de un escorpión donde los demás los esperaban para la siguiente parte del plan.

Entonces se lo creyeron – pregunto Tak al trió de digimon quienes asintieron levemente para luego ver llegar al resto de la pandilla.

Pero que te paso compadre – Agumon pregunto a Tom quien tenía la marca de haber sido golpeado en la cara.

¡No pregunten! – enojado Tom negaba contestar la pregunta del digimon amarrillo al cual le extraño dicha actitud.

Veras ayer en la noche la señorita Claudia tuve una pesadilla, Tom fue a tratar de calmarla y bueno ya vez como le fue – Lex le susurraba en el oído para evitar más problemas entre ambos chicos.

Atentos todos es hora del show – Deputymon llamando a todos para iniciar con el plan.

Están seguros que esos idiotas vinieron por aquí - AvengerKidmon irritado preguntaba a sus allegados quienes tenían miedo de responder.

De pronto su banda fue atacada por una bola de fuego de parte de Geogreymon quien apareció acompañado por sus amigos.

Bueno a eso llamo una cálida recepción – Max bromeaba tras haber con se habían chamuscado sus enemigos.

Rían mientras puedan enanos porque pronto no pararan de llorar – uno de los digimon les advertía a los chicos.

Somos mas que ustedes a que deberíamos temer - sintiéndose confiado Tak le respondió a los digimon.

¡Vengan aquí nunemon! – dijo otro de los bribones convocando a un grupo de babosa color verde con marcha puparas

 **Digi – análisis:**

 **Nunemon:** _Un Molusco Digimon que posee un cuerpo parecido al de una babosa. Prefiere los ambientes sombríos y oscuros y no posee ni inteligencia ni poder ofensivo. Un Digimon evoluciona a un Nunemon si se cometen errores en su desarrollo, aunque de hecho, parece haber un secreto oculto en ello...Para defenderse de los intrusos, utiliza un ataque repugnante con el que lanza sus propios excrementos._

Los nunemon comenzaron a lanzar excremento y exhalar gases tóxicos cosas que lejos de dañar a los digimon y a los niños les provocaba asco , los bandidos aprovecharon de atacar a sus rivales quienes hacían lo posible por luchar bajo su situación actual pese a todo parecía que iban a ganar, de pronto un disparo paro la pelea.

Será mejor que tú y tus aliados se rindan – AvengerKidmon llamando la atención de los presente en especifico de Tak – o sino – continuo el - tu novia podría pasarla muy mal - burlándose apuntaba con su pistola la cabeza de Claudia a quien había tomado como prisionera.

Lo lamento chicos nos tomaron desprevenidas – Lalamon se disculpaba con todos por su falta al no proteger a su compañero.

Al ver la táctica tan cobarde que ejercía el digimon pistolero todos se llenaron de rabia y con el deseo de hacerle mucho daño , AvengerKidmon estuvo a punto de jalar el gatillo para matar a Claudia pero fue detenido por la suplica de Deputymon quien atesoraba a todo sus amigos por igual en especial a las chicas. Fue entonces que los perversos rufianes los aprisionaron para luego atarlos con intención de matarlos al siguiente amanecer, la peor parte fueron las constante pelea entre Tom y Claudia quienes no habían parado desde que los capturaron.

Bueno esto pasa cuando ayudas a desconocidos – Tom quejándose se intentaba liberar de su amarras.

No fastidies tu eres tan culpable como yo – Claudia le discutía al chico quien no había dejado de molestar desde que lo conocieron.

Calmados los dos usen esa energía para pensar en un plan porque les recuerdo que solo tenemos hasta el amanecer para escapar – gritándole a ambos Tak les exigía que parraran pues no era el momento de pelear sino de pensar en un plan para escapar a su destino.

Puesta esta difícil amigo y esto tipos si que saben hacer nudos – Gomamon se quejaba mientras intentaba liberarse sin éxito.

Y como si fuera poco esos nunemon están preparados de dispararnos su popo apenas no vean escapar – Lunamon señalaba a dichos digimon quienes los vigilaban por órdenes de su jefe.

Si tan solo pudiera – murmuro Tentomon liberándose al fin por desgracia fue visto por los nunemon quienes no dudaron en atacarlo - me canse de estos ¡super trueno ! – lanzando un pequeño rayo el digimon para defenderse.

No te preocupes por nosotros ve a buscar ayuda – Tak le pidió al digimon insecto quien no tuvo opción de obedecer.

Espero que encuentre a alguien que nos ayude – Max rogando que su amigo volviera pronto y lo salvara de un destino fatal.

Son unos chicos muy valientes pese a enfrentar una muerte segura - Lalamon comentaba admirando la osadía que tenia los chicos pese a su situación actual.

Hemos salido de peores situaciones y esta vez no será diferente – Lex decía al digimon planta tranquilo pese que en el fondo también tenía mucho miedo.

Aparte aun tenemos que reunirnos con John y Funbeemon para luego volver todos junto a casa – Fred manteniendo la esperanza de volver a ver a su amigo.

No sé si son grupo de optimistas o inocentes pero la verdad tienen cierto encanto – Claudia decía con leve tono sarcástico tras oír la conversación de los pequeños a su alrededor.

No es optimismo es esperanza antes yo solía pensar que no encajaba en ningún lado , no fue hasta que conocí a John y los demás que realmente me sentí en casa porque nosotros mismos no nos consideramos amigo sino familia – Tom parloteaba con la chica guardando un minuto de silencio viendo a los chicos – y tú que ¿cual es tu historia? – Preguntaba el chico a la chica a su lado.

La razón por la que yo coopero con Phathom porque busco a mi mejor amiga quien fue secuestrada y traída a este mundo , en eso conocí a Lalamon quien me ha guiado a través de este mundo – contaba la joven sorprendiendo al grupo ya que su situación era parecida con la de ella .

La mañana llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos AvengerKidmon reunió a toda su banda y algunos aldeanos de los pueblos cercanos para que vieran el horroroso espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar, pese que algunos de los aldeanos querían ayudarlos no se movían por miedo que los criminales tomaran represalia con sus familias.

Bienvenido sean todos hoy nuestro amado AvengerKidmon se levanto de mal humor – anuncio uno de los malhechores para dar paso a otro – y todo producto de la intromisión de estos mocosos – dijo el segundo – es por eso que hoy nos deleitara con una bella ejecución – terminaron diciendo ambos para luego dar paso a su jefe.

Me entere que uno de sus compañeros escapo milagrosamente de aquí por el descuido de miss soldados en turno – dijo el malévolo digimon sacando sus pistolas las cuales ya estaban cargadas – entonces - continuo el – el primero en morir será Deputymon quien fue el que inicio todo esto – apuntando con sus pistolas al digimon vaquero.

Con mi ultimo aliento te maldigo monstruo infernal , lo siento chicos – Deputymon con furia le reclamaba a su adversario para luego ver a los chicos por ultimas , entonces el digimon pistolero disparo tres balas que perforaron el cuerpo del digimon acabando con su vida y convirtiéndolo en un Digi-huevo el cual se alejo volando de ahí.

¡Maldito canalla! Te juro que pagaras por esto – Tom entre lágrimas le gritaba al digimon quien lejos de asustarse comenzó a reír.

Será muy difícil porque el próximo en morir serás tu – apuntando para horror de los chicos quienes no pararan de llorar tras la cruel forma que mato a Deputymon – ya que eres un niño lo hare rápido – intentando jalar el gatillo pero por alguna razón no lo hacia, ya que sentía un dolor tanto en la mano como en el corazon.

Justo en ese momento la banda AvengerKidmon recibió el ataque desde el cielo distrayendo a todos, acto seguido apareció un gigantesco león alado en llamas quien exhalo fuego por la boca formando un muro al redor del grupo.

¡Enserio! Los dejo dos minutos y se meten en semejante lio – Phathom desmontando al león fue a liberar a cada uno de los chicos y sus digimon.

Lamento si me tarde pero me costó encontrar este lugar – Tentomon se disculpaba con sus amigo en especial con Tom para luego todos juntos montar al León para alejarse volando.

AvengerKidmon vio como esos chicos huían del lugar, su mirada reflejaba mucha ira y sed de venganza. Tras agruparse nuevamente Tom junto con sus amigos vieron bajar desde el cielo a su amigo John montado sobre Waspmon quien volvió a su forma anterior tras aterrizar.

Sabía que no podías a ver muerto – Fred abrazando al pequeño tras encontrarse nuevamente con su amigo.

Yo también pero casi nos mataste del susto asique no vuelvas hacer algo tan arriesgado vale - Lex uniéndose al abrazo junto a Max y los dos chicos mayores quien al igual que los demás estaban alegres de ver a sus amigos a salvo.

Oye tu lo hiciste muy bien protegiendo a John y con los bandidos – Agumon felicitando a Funbeemon por haberlos salvado.

Si por un segundo creí que iba ser nuestro fin –Gomamon dichoso también felicitaba a su aliado ya que estaba aliviado tras a ver pasado por semejante susto.

Muchas gracias pero fue gracias al liderazgo de Phathom y la información de Tentomon fue que pudimos armar un plan tan bueno – Funbeemon siendo modesto les comunicaba quienes eran los verdaderos héroes del día.

Yo no celebraría todavía porque ese tipo viene con un ejército de digimon – Phathom apuntando al horizonte viendo como se acercaban el grupo de maléficos digimon.

No se preocupen tengo un plan necesito que me acerquen a AvengerKidmon –Tak sorprendiendo a los niño y preocupando tanto a Claudia como a Phathom por la osada idea que proponía el chico.

Entonces fue que el ejercito de criminales liderado por el pistolero negro hallaron el escondite de sus enemigos.

Malditos mocosos salgan de su escondite ahorra mismo – exigió AvengerKidmon quien venia envuelto en un aura de furia total .

Los chicos junto con sus ya evolucionado compañeros salieron de su escondite y comenzaron un nuevo enfrentamiento , gracias que los seis estaban reunidos al fin la batalla fue mas fácil. Geogreymon usaba su cuerno para golpear algunos, mientras que Lekismon usando sus flechas y velocidad congelaba a los nunemon para que no los atacaran con su popo, Waspmon y Kabuterimon combinando sus ataques destruyeron a gran parte del ejercito quienes tras ser derrotado se volvieron a convertir en digi-huevos,ikkakumon y Peckmon intentaban vencer al jefe del ejercito pero por la diferencia de niveles el digimon pistolero los venció fácilmente ,fue entonces que Tak puso en marcha su plan.

Veo has venido a presentar tu rendición mocoso – AvengerKidmon se jactaba ya que pensaba que iba ganar.

¿Por qué no disparaste a Tom? –preguntaba al perverso digimon el cual comenzó a reír ante tal pregunta.

Eso solo un desliz que tuve pero no va volver a pasar – sacando su pistola con intención de hacerle daño al mayor de los chicos.

No lo creo ya que no mostrarte ese mismo "Desliz" con Deputymon – contra argumentaba el chico al digimon poniéndose frente a la pistola.

¡Basta! Si no te callas yo te callare – demando el furioso digimon quien retiro el seguro a su arma dejando en claro que le iba disparar.

Tak tu plan fracaso debes retirarte ahorra o ese tipo te eliminara – Claudia gritaba corriendo para salvar a el chico pero fue detenido por Phathom – pero que haces sino hacemos algo ese tipo lo matara acaso no te importa– exigiendo una explicación la chica insistía en ayudar a su amigo.

Solo espera quiero ver lo que intenta hacer – silenciando a la chica le pidió que no interfiriera y observara.

Pues no ibas pues ¡hazlo!- retando al digimon para que actuar pero este no se movía – no puedes porque sabes en el fondo de tu corazón que lo que haces está mal - decía el chico haciendo eco en el alma de ese digimon.

No me conoces no sabes nada de mi – AvengerKidmon retirando su arma discutía con el chico quien se acerco a el.

Lo que yo se es que tu no eres un mal tipo y lo demostrare – sacando su digivice el cual cargado con su Digi-energy comenzó a liberar una intensa luz pero no era suficiente para eliminar la oscuridad que emanaba del digimon .

¡te ayudare ! – John imintando la acción de el chico saco su digivice para ayudarlo .

Yo también no quiero quedarme al margen – Fred saltando a la acción fue donde sus aliados para prestar su asistencia.

Y no se olviden de nosotros – Tom llegando con el resto de los niños para contribuir con el plan generando un estallido de luz que purifico los corazones de AvengerKidmon y su bando de malhechores

Eso se siente mucho mejor – dijo el antes desalmado digimon quien tras el estallido de luz apareció con una nueva forma y con un flamante color rojo.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Magnakidmon** : ES un Digimon de la clase hombre dragón que tiene mecanismos de arma de fuego equipados en todo su cuerpo. Como un vagabundo que viaja a través del mundo digital en busca de los camaradas de los que fue separado, es un alborotador que causa problemas y se enreda en el escándalo donde quiera que vaya. A pesar de que tiene una personalidad egocéntrica y a menudo es indiferente a su entorno, es un apasionado de cosas como la amistad o la gratitud, malinterpretando el Revolmon .aparece como miembros de su propia especie y se hacen amigos de ellos. Como ama el combate individual, es tan tristemente desencadenante que dispara balas indiscriminadamente una vez que gana o pierde. Cuando es posicionado por la oscuridad o el odio se convierte en Avengerkidmon.

Ahorra que el ambiente se calmo me podrías contar tu historia – Tak feliz porque su plan funciono solicito escuchar el pasado de aquel digimon.

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo yo era conocido como Magnakidmon el sheriff que aseguraba de cumplir la ley el salvaje oeste , todo el mundo me admiraba pero el mas devoto era mi hijo Bulletmon un día ocurrió un extraño suceso en nuestro mundo ocurrió cierta anomalía la cual me separo de mi hijo ,lo busque durante días descuidando mis deberes como oficial fue así que de a poco perdí la confianza y admiración de todos, no me importaba lo único que quería era recuperar a mi hijo a toda costa pasando los días fue que me entro la desesperación fue entonces que yo… .**_

Sucumbiste a la oscuridad y comenzaste hacerle daño a los demás – John siendo brutalmente honesto cometo ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de todos – lo siento – disculpándose con el pistolero carmesí.

No te preocupes porque es verdad jamás debí permitir que mi dolor me controlara a tal grado – Magnakidmon excusando al pequeño por lo dicho ya que no hizo otra cosa que decir la verdad.

Todos hemos sentido la desesperación por perder a alguien pero nunca hay que perder la fe de que el mañana será mejor – Max consolando al digimon recordando lo triste que estuvo cuando sus papas murieron pero también lo feliz que fue al conocer a sus amigos quienes se convirtieron en sus hermanos.

Y ahora que vas hacer - Lex tratando de no ser indiscreto preguntaba al digimon pistolero.

Pues devolveré todo lo que una vez robe y seguiré en mi búsqueda de mi hijo – Magnakidmon contesto sonriendo por primera vez – eso me recuerda – continuo el – creo que esto es tuyo – entregando un baúl con una extraña placa e extraños símbolos a Claudia tras lo cual el se despidió y junto a su reformada banda fue a cumplir su promesa.

Oye tu eres un gran chico pero no vuelvas a hacer – Agumon tras la batalla fue a felicitar al muchacho dándole un par coscorrones a modo de juego y regaño.

Es verdad fue algo imprudente pero muy valiente – Phathom elogiando la acción del chico cosa que sorprendió a todos ya que no esperaban algo así.

Supongo que aquí nos despedimos te deseo un buen viaje – Tom se despidida de Claudia quien le sonrió.

Supongo que si cuídate si y trata que tus amigos no se metan en problema – dijo Claudia para luego darle un beso en la mejilla ganando la envidia de todos.

Tras eso los chicos abrieron un portal para continuar con su aventura, tras cerrarse el portal ambos chicos se miraron.

Supongo que con esto ya no hay duda ello son los salvadores que hemos estado buscando verdad jefe – coronamon le parloteo a su amo quien se limito a sonreír.

Aun yo tengo ciertas dudas con esos chicos sobre todo con Tak – Lalamon inconforme daba su punto de vista.

No yo creo en ellos sin duda son los que salvaran el mundo digital – Claudia declaro tras convivir con ellos en esta aventura.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	13. legend 12

(Insertar cancion: Digimon Adventure OST #3 – Subtitle y luego Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

 **Legend 12: Como caído del cielo**

Con el grupo reunido y tras haberse despedido de sus nuevos aliados los chicos continuaron su viaje por el espacio digital hacia la próxima zona o isla del Digimundo para buscar la llave y Cdf faltantes para luego vencer finalmente Chronomon.

Bueno según lo que me contaron la única forma de vencer a nuestros enemigos es buscando estas cosas – John comentaba tras entender lo que sus amigos le contaron Lalamon y Claudia mientras se encontraban ausentes.

Así es hasta ahora dos de las tres llaves y cinco de las diez CDF – Lex detallaba sosteniendo las memorias USB y las llaves en sus manos

Y luego le daremos una paliza a Chronomon – Agumon parloteando desde el digivice de Tak ansioso por darle una paliza al líder de Dark Star.

Cambiando de tema donde fuiste cuando el torbellino te trago a ti y a Funbeemon – Tak pregunto curioso por saber donde había estado el chico pero este dudo en contarle su experiencia en equestria.

No nos cuentes si no quieres lo importante que volviste con nosotros y ya nada nos va a separar – Max notando la extraña actitud de su amigo fue consolarlo aprovechado de darle un coscorrón como muestra de compañerismo.

Atentos que vamos llegando a la siguiente zona –Tom alerto a todos para luego atravesar dicho portal para ser cegados por la luz – que alguien apague el sol – se quejaba al no poder ver donde estaba.

(aquí acaba la cancion: Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

Creo que ese el menor de nuestros problema –dijo Tak con terror tras ponerse sus gogles para poder ver ya que no había tierra debajo sus pies.

Entonces los chicos se desplomaron hacia abajo gritando como locos temiendo que seria su fin pero para su suerte cayeron en la espalda de una gigantesca ave de plumas rojas y blancas . afiladas garras y una marca roja en la frente.

 **Digi análisis:**

 **Aquilamon:** Un Digimon Ave Gigante con dos cuernos gigantescos que crecen de su cabeza. Es llamada el "Gran Águila del Desierto", y mientras vuela por el cielo a una velocidad Mach, que posee la fuerza visual para localizar al oponente a una distancia muy grande. Los cuernos en su cabeza, cuando se desliza desde una gran altura y embiste al oponente, exhiben una fuerza inmensa Sus movimientos especiales son embistiendo el oponente con sus cuernos desde el cielo (Cuerno Planeador), y disparando rayos de energía láser en forma de anillos con un fuerte rugido semejante al trueno (Explosión Láser)

Ok quien fue el graciosos que se atreve a lanzarme cosas a la espalda –Aquilamon se quejaba para luego ver lo que cayo en su espalda – pero quien o que son ustedes – sorprendida esta le preguntaba a Tak y sus amigos.

Antes que te respondamos por favor llévanos a mi y mis amigos tierra te lo suplico – Max le pedia a la ave mientras su corazón aun se agitaba del susto.

El ave aun confundido accedió a lo que el chico pedida para luego llevarlo a una isla flotante cercana, apenas tocaron tierra los chicos dejaron salir a sus compañeros digimon y en conjunto comenzaron a besar la tierra felices por seguir vivos.

Pensé que íbamos a morir vi toda mi vida pasar frente a mi – Lunamon sentada apenas conseguía articular palabra tras tremendo susto.

Se lo que sientes por poco creí que quedaríamos estrellados contra el piso – Gomamon igual que su compañero seguía asustado.

Lamentamos haberte caído de sorpresa y gracias por salvarnos por cierto soy Tak y estos son mis – el chico se presentaba a el y sus amigos ante el tremendo digimon al mismo tiempo le agradecía por haberlos salvado.

Bueno la verdad me lleve una sorpresa pero los perdono –Aquilamon aceptando la disculpa de parte del mayor de los chicos – aunque la verdad el único peligro que corrían era de caer de manera infinita, puesto que en este lugar solo hay tres pueblos distribuidos en tres islas flotantes entre medio de ella no hay nada más que el vacio – explicitaba el haciendo parecer que no era para tanto el peligro que corrieron.

Y se supone que debe reconfortarnos – Agumon sarcástico le contestaba a la gigantesca bestia la cual se rio por lo bajo.

Lo importante es que ya estamos a salvo, lo malo es que no se como le haremos para movernos de esta isla flotante – Tom manifestando su inquietud puesto que no sabia lo que debían hacer ahorra.

Podría digievolucionar yo y Funbeemon para llevarlos de isla en isla- Tentomon sugirió lo que para sus amigos era una brillante idea para Aquilamon era cuestión de risa.

En primera amiguitos eso de la digivolucion se logra con mucha experiencia o entrenamiento, en segunda la distancian entre la islas es muy grande como para que lleves a tus amigos – Aquilamon entre risas les contaba a todos – de cualquier manera tengo que volver al trabajo , les sugiero que vallan al pueblo mas cercano a pedir un aventón hasta pronto – Termino diciendo para luego emprender vuelo e irse del lugar.

Pues no soy su fan pero me alegro que nos haya ayudado – John comentaba al ver como ese digimon se alejaba.

Tras eso los chicos comenzaron a caminar por la isla y como Aquilamon les había dicho llegaron a un pueblo en el cual habitaban diferentes clases de digimon , sin perder tiempo los chicos preguntaron a cada uno de los pobladores la forma de movilizarse a otra al mismo buscaban pistas sobre las llaves y Cdf , a pesar que muchos les respondieron amables otros no fueron tan amables con ellos. Finalmente llegaron a un lugar llamado "PLIMB compañía aérea "pero lucia estar en mal estado y deshabitado.

Bueno creo que deberíamos echar un vistazo – Tak curioso quiso investigar aquel lugar que para ya que le gustaban los misterios.

No creo que sea buena idea – John temeroso dudo si debían entrar pero al ver que sus amigos lo dejaban atrás decidió entrar también.

Alguien podría prender la luz – Lex preguntaba ya que el lugar se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad.

De eso me encargo yo – dijo Falcomon sacando unas velos las cuales fueron encendidas por Agumon.

Esto parece algún clase de anden – Max concluía tras poder mejor lugar entonces choco con algo provocando ruido.

¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntaron un trió de voces misteriosas asustando a todos y provocando que tiraran las velas las cuales se apagaron tras recibir una gran ráfaga de aire que inundo el lugar

Pronto todos tómense las manos – Tak ordeno a todos ya que no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban – Agumon y los denos algo de luz apunte sus ataques al techo – indico el chico a los digimon los cuales lo hicieron de inmediato haciendo un gran agujero en el techo y trayendo la luz revelando la identidad de su oponentes quienes eran para su sorpresa eran tres dirigibles.

 **Digi – análisis:**

 **Blimpmon:** es un Digimon Tipo Máquina cuyo nombre deriva del término inglés "Blimp" (Dirigible). Al ser un digimon Vehículo puede volar tranquilamente por los cielos. La mitad de su globo blando está protegido por un recubrimiento de metal, pero su flanco izquierdo parece estar todavía en desarrollo.

Era realmente necesario hacerle un hoyo a nuestro hogar – Blimpmon (rojo) enojado interrogaba a los chicos y sus digimon.

Ustedes tienen la culpa por asuntarnos – Fred respondía ya sin miedo a los tres digimon en el techo.

¡Es su culpa por entra a un lugar privado! – Blimpmon (azul) gritando les reclamaba el entrar a su hogar sin permiso.

No es nuestra culpa este lugar estaba tan mal cuidado y que parecía vacio – Gomamon les respondía provocando pena al trió de dirigibles.

Lo sentimos no era nuestra intención lastimarlo – Lunamon se disculpaba en nombre suyo y de sus amigos.

Nos podrían contar lo que paso con este lugar – Tom tomando la palabra pedia que les contaran su historia el Blimpmon verde tras superar la pena les decidió contar.

"Pues hace mucho tiempo yo , mis amigos fundamos esta compañía para unir las tres islas y sus habitantes – el dirigible verde narraba para luego dar paso al azul – también nos encargáramos de llevar los regalos y mensajes entre las islas ,en un principio todo iba de maravilla – decía el dirigible rojo para luego darle la palabra al azul – pero un día unos misteriosos digimon voladores quienes llevaban unas extrañas placas comenzaron a causar problemas impidiendo que nosotros cumpliéramos con nuestro trabajo- explicaba el cambiando a un semblante triste – poco a poco los habitantes dejaron de usar nuestro servicio , dejándonos sin empleo y de paso sin ningún amigo – terminando el relato el dirigible se puso aun más triste que antes ya que añoraba aquellos días.

Triste relato del trió conmovió y entristeció a los chicos quienes no sabían que decir para animarlos .aunque el mayor del grupo no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados asique pensó por un par de minutos para finalmente ocurrírsele un plan para ayudar a los Blimpmon.

Déjelos en nuestras manos, nosotros haremos que su negocio recupere el brillos – Tak junto a sus amigos se comprometieron ayudar.

Si pero jefe creo que deberíamos primero reparar su techo no creen – Agumon haciendo provocando la vergüenza del grupo por el desastre causado.

Entonces se dividieron las tarea para poder levantar el negocio Tom y John con la ayuda de sus compañeros repararon el techo , mientras que Max , Tak con sus digimon limpiaban y pintaban el lugar . Finalmente Lex, Fred , Falcomon y Lunamon usando las reservas de comida preparaba cupcakes que usarían para promover la compañía, también hicieron algunos panfletos , además de preparar la comida para el grupo por su arduo trabajo.

Creo que con eso es suficiente – dijo Lex un poco sucio tras haber acabado el ultimo panecillo para ayudar al negocio.

Y la comida también luce increíble – Lunamon satisfecha por el trabajo manifestaba su alegría por haber acabado.

Los folletos tampoco se ven mal – Falcomon exhibía con orgullo los panfletos los cuales eran muy colorido para atraer la atención del publico.

Tras haber acabado sus respectivo trabajo los chicos se reunieron para comer y descansar , sin olvidarse de los Blimpmon los chicos les dieron Digi-oíl el alimento que da energía a los digimon maquina.

Pues se lucieron con la comida - Tom felicitaba a sus amigos por su comida mientras probaba los bocadillos que hicieron.

Estoy de acuerdo no hay nada mejor que una rica comida tras un día de trabajo – Tentomon coincidiendo con su compañero se deleitaba probando la comida.

Ejem..chicos yo y miss amigos queremos agradecerles todo lo que hacen por nosotros –Blimpmon (rojo) les agradecía al grupo por su labor y por ayudar a levantar su negocio.

No hay problema de cualquier forma no podíamos irnos sin ayudarlos – Max les comentaba al trió de Blimpmon quienes estaban conmovidos por la generosidad que mostraba el chico y sus amigos.

Y mañana saldremos conseguiremos muchos clientes – Tak tomando la palabra como siempre para contagiar su optimismo.

Al día siguiente tras hacerle una limpieza a los Blimpmon los chicos se arreglaron y fueron a repartir los folletos , usando sus habilidades Fred y Falcomon con Blimpmon verde repartía algunos en los buzones de las casas en las diferentes islas ,mientras que los demás repartían los cupcakes junto con los panfleto algunos por malas experiencias los rechazaron pero otros en cambio aceptaron con gusto la oferta que ofrecían, luego de repartir cada uno los chicos volvieron a la compañía para darles las novedades a sus amigos. Pasando algunas horas los chicos temieron que su esfuerzo no hubiera bastado para atraer clientes, justo cuando estaban por perder las esperanzas llegaron clientes quienes buscaban transporte para ir ha ver a sus amigos en las demás islas pero hay no acaban las sorpresas puesto llegando en el últimos momento llegaban el grupo de Fred con muchos paquetes para repartir.

No puedo creerlo funciono –Blimpmon (Rojo) aun incrédulo observaba como todo se estaba dando.

Nos es momento para pensar en eso hay trabajo que hacer – Gomamon le recordó para luego alistar todo para cumplir con el trabajo.

Es verdad será mejor que nos dividamos para hacer todo mas rápido – Max sugirió a sus amigos y así fue como un grupo ayudo montar a los pasajeros para llevarlos a sus destinos , mientras que otro grupos se repartían los paquetes para ir entregarlas .

Pero apenas empezado su trabajo el grupo conformado por Tak, tom y Max era atacado en pleno vuelo al salir al techo pudieron ver que se trataba de un grupo pterodáctilos con armaduras quienes usando sus afiladas alas pretendían equipos que estaba entregando paquetes tampoco lo pasaban mejor ya que eran atacados por monos gigantes quienes los amenazaban usando hueso gigante como arma lo que tenían en común es que portaban la placa característica de Dark Star.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Ptedramon:** Es un digimon nivel adulto que antes fue orgánico pero sufrió fuertes modificaciones para mejorar su vuelo y sigilo en la batalla, se especializa en ataques encubiertos y ataques aéreos. Se especializa en ataques encubiertos y ataques aéreos. Su ataque especial es el Side Winder, en el que lanzan una descarga de misiles contra su oponente.

 **Apemon:** Es un digimon mamífero de nivel adulto que vive en los arboles de la selva del mundo digital solo baja cuando va en búsqueda de comida, él prefiere los combate cuerpo a cuerpo por tanto poca veces usa el hueso de su espalda para atacar. Su movimiento es Angry Spike el cosiste en lanzar cientos de pelos como filosas agujas a sus enemigos.

Creo que al fin descubrimos quien está detrás de todo – Tom sarcástico observaba como los atacaba.

Ustedes parece que no entienden nosotros somos los amos del cielo y mientras nosotros vivamos nunca permitiremos la amistad entre las islas- Ptedramon con malicia les decía ganándose una bola de fuego por parte de Agumon.

Mientras nosotros vivamos ustedes y su amo jamás ganara– Agumon declaro para luego ponerse en guardia.

(insertar cancion: Digimon Frontier - With The Will)

Eso es cierto ¡digi-energi cargar! – dijeron los tres chicos para luego hacer evolucionar a sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto los otros chicos también comenzaron la pelea contra los Apemon quienes usando su tremenda fuerza intentaron vencer a sus compañeros pero ellos no se las hacían fácil Lekismon y Peckmon valiéndose de su velocidad los atacaban sin piedad para luego Waspmon los arremetiera en el suelo . En el cielo la situación era diferente ya que contando solo con un miembro volador era difícil pelear contra los Ptedramon porque no solo eran fuerte sino muy hábiles.

Ya están listo para tirar la toalla , no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros "Side Winder" –Ptedramon declaraba al mismo tiempo que atacaba a los chicos.

Nunca ya que nosotros protegeremos los sueños de los Blimpmon – Tak manifestaba su valiente que se negaba a rendirse pero en ese momento Geogreymon fue derribado del dirigible para horror de sus amigos.

¡Aros explosivos! – gritaba Aquilamon llegando para salvar Geogreymon lanzando ondas de energía laser para eliminar algunos Ptedramon – ustedes no pueden pasar ningún momento sin meterse en líos verdad – manifestó el gigantesco digimon ave.

Esa es la cruz que tenemos que cargar pero nos alegra que tener amigos que nos ayuden – Max declaro con tono de broma para luego agradecer a Aquilamon por su ayuda.

Cambiando la balanza de la batalla los chicos pudieron dar un revés a la batalla para finalmente acabar con sus enemigos quienes abandonaron el campo de batalla en forma de huevos. El equipo también había aplastado a sus enemigos y cumplieron con sus entregas para luego volver a la compañía.

(Aquí termina: Digimon Frontier - With The Will)

Estamos en deuda por siempre con ustedes chicos – Blimpmon (Verde) expresaba su agradecimiento por la ayuda que les habían brindado.

Gracias a ustedes nuestro negocio volvió a funcionar – Blimpmon (Rojo) también agradecía el trabajo que habían hecho.

Saben hay mucho paquetes sin reclamar como recompensa se pueden quedar con uno – Blimpmon (azul) tomando la palabra ofreció como recompensa a sus nuevos amigos.

Entonces los chicos buscaron entre todas las cosas pero fue John quien encontró el tesoro ya que en una pequeña caja encontró no uno sino tres Cdf, la llave y algunos Digi-pass.

Creo que hacer el bien tiene sus recompensas – John alegre contemplaba lo que había descubierto junto a sus camaradas.

Creen que Dark Star vuelva a molestar – Max haciendo notar un posible problema futuro ya que sabía que muy pronto tendrían que irse.

Que lo intenten yo estaré aquí esperándolos – Aquilamon con fiereza les decía a todos para luego ver como sus nuevos aliados se marchaban a su próxima aventura.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	14. Legend 13

(Insertar cancion: Digimon Adventure OST #3 – Subtitle y luego Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

 **Legend 13: El parque**

Los chicos continuaban su viaje a través del espacio digital, pese que el feliz ambiente había vuelto desde el regreso de John todos se encontraban en alerta pues tras ultimas aventuras se han dado cuenta que deben intentar ser más precavidos a la hora de adentrase cada vez más en aquel mundo.

Prepárense chicos pronto vamos a salir – Tom advirtió pues ya había aprendido que podrían llegar a lugares verdaderamente raros.

Lo único que pido que no sea en mitad del cielo – Lex cruzando los dedos para llegar algún lugar cerca del suelo.

Tampoco un bosque oscuro o pantano asqueroso –Fred uniéndose a la suplica para lo cual cero los ojos y cruzo los dedos esperando lo mejor.

Maravilloso….- comento feliz John ya que ante el había aparecido un parque de atracciones gigantesco con diversos atracciones y puestos de comida entre otras maravillas.

(aquí acaba la cancion: Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

Vale esto no le esperaba – Tak manifestando su sorpresa al llegar a dicha zona puesto que parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Pues no lo cuestionemos y comencemos a disfrutar – Agumon indicaba tras haber salido sin permiso nuevamente de su digivice para luego devorar un algodón de azúcar.

Oye espera déjanos un poco – Gritaba Max quien tras liberar a Gomamon para luego ir a comer algodón juntos.

Yo también voy comer eso perros calientes se ven exquisitos – John se lanzo junto con Funbeemon a comer dicho alimento.

Luego de pasado un par de minutos los demás se les unieron al atracón y devoraron cuanta golosina se les atravesaba en el camino.

Oigan no creen que demasiado extraño que haya nadie más en este parque y que dejaran esta comida- Tom intentaba llamar la atención de todos pero todos parecían ignorarlo cosa que lo lleno de furia.

Tranquilo yo te apoyo aquí ocurre algo raro pero por ahora intentemos gozar un poco , después de todo lo que ha pasado creo que nos vendría bien un descanso en especial a John – Tak intentando tranquilizar al chico quien tras comprender el punto de su amigo se calmo .

En ese momento desde lo alto de una de las atracciones un digimon observaba al alegre grupo de amigos.

Al fin jugadores nuevos ya me comenzaba a aburrir – dijo el riendo mientras el viento movía la placa de Dark Star que tenia colgada en el cuello.

Entretanto el grupo formado por Phathom,Claudia , Lalamon y coronamon continuaba su propia misión tras haber ayudado al grupo de Tak de los cuales se habían llevado de los chicos sobretodo Claudia , llegando finalmente a una zona inexplorada por Dark Star o cualquier digimon.

Muy bien hemos llegado saca el baúl – comento el mayor solicitando a su compañero que sacaran el cofre que habían recuperado con la ayuda de sus aliados.

Estamos seguros que "el" se presentara hoy aquí –Claudia cuestionaba a su líder pues tenia sus dudas si su invitado vendría.

Por lo que se nos informo todo parece indicar que si – Coronamon respondía pues al igual que su compañero estaba bien informado.

Pues no hay que esperar mucho más pues ya esta aquí – Lalamon comento apuntando al cielo desde el cual descendió una figura humanoide con armadura azul futurista.

Como lo prometimos aquí esta – Phathom entrego el baúl a dicho digimon el cual haciendo un movimiento de manos retiro el sello en el cofre para luego abrirlo.

(inserta la cancion:Digimon Adventure OST #11 - Bokutachi, Digimon! Despues del punto aparte)

Tras eso el grupo se acerco a ver lo que contenía quedando impresionado al ver su contenido pero cuando el mayor del grupo quiso tocarlo el digimon lo cerro y negó con la cabeza .De vuelta al parque de diversiones tras haberse dado un festín de comida chatarra los niños junto con sus compañeros subieron a diferente juegos como la montaña rusa en la cual dieron varias vueltas hasta marearse , luego subieron a los autitos chocones y con sus respectivos digimon comenzando a golpearse unos contra otros, luego subieron al carrusel montándose cada uno sobre un animal distinto. Finalmente subieron a uno con forma de barco el cual subía a una pequeña montaña para luego abalanzarse en una piscina , después de un rato los digimon tomaron un pequeño Break de tantas emociones.

Y yo que creía que pelear contra Dark Star era duro – Agumon completamente agotado se sentó en una banca.

Tu lo has dicho compadre John y sus amigos nos saben cuando parar- Falcomon comentaba sentándose al medio de la banca.

Yo antes creía que Max no sabia divertirse pero ahorra se ….- Gomamon intento articular palabras pero cayo muerto del cansancio.

Bueno es normal los niños pequeños son así – Tom sentándose al lado de Falcomon converso con los digimon- pese a eso, me alegra ver a todos tan felices – viendo desde lejos a sus amigos que se divertían como nunca.

(aquí termina: Digimon Adventure OST #11 - Bokutachi, Digimon! )

A todo esto ¿dónde está Tak?- Tentomon preguntaba ya que desde hace un rato no veía al mayor del grupo cosa que lo empezó a preocupar.

Dijo que iba al baño y volvía pero ahora que lo pienso ya se tardo – Agumon contestaba al digimon bicho preocupado por la seguridad de su compañero.

No volveré a comer tantos dulces – Se quejaba el mayor de los chicos mientras se lavaba la cara sin darse cuenta que por detrás apareció el enemigo quien aprovecho un descuido para dispararle con su arma.

¡Bica – vu! así cae mi primera víctima – se burlo saliendo de las sobras un robot con forma de extraterrestre.

 _ **Digi-análisis:**_

 _ **Ebemon:**_ Un Digimon Cyborg que fue creado artificialmente a partir de los datos recogidos que fue y analizado de un alíen de la mítica "área 51" la cual se dedica a capturar aliens para luego experimentar con ellos. Su Movimiento especial "Ruptura Cerebral" es disparando un programa que descubre en el cerebro del oponente con el arma que sostiene en su mano izquierda, que absorbe todos los datos almacenados en su cerebro.

Pero será un juego aburrido con un solo jugador, ya se vamos mascota mía por mas – Ebemon parloteaba al ahorra zombi Tak el cual se limito a mover la cabeza.

Entretanto de vuelta al grupo de Phathom el mayor de los dos chicos interrogaba a su contacto el porqué no podía tomar lo que había dentro de Baúl , la repuesta no lo calmo sino que lo hizo enojar mas.

A que se refiere con que no estoy listo – Phathom enojado preguntaba al digimon con armadura .

Pues porque cargas con cadenas que limita tu verdadero potencial , en tu condición darte esto antes de tiempo te pondría en grave peligro – le señalo el digimon – en cambio Claudia ha progresado mucho , sobre todo tras su experiencia con el otro grupo de chicos – manifestando su orgullo por el avance que había hecho desde que llego al Digimundo.

En serio pues yo la verdad no me siento diferente – Claudia extrañada pues ella misma no sentía diferente en absoluto.

Aun así entiendo el porqué su negativa si hemos cumplido cada misión , cada entrenamiento que no ha puesto a caso ha sido en vano – Coronamon tomando la palabra discutía con aquel digimon pues sentía inconforme con la respuesta que les dio.

Yo no he dicho eso , lo que ocurre es que aun hay pruebas que deben afrontar antes de poder obtener lo que hay en el baúl – hablando como un sabio les quiso inculcar su conocimiento – es hora de partir , por favor piensen lo que les he dicho –terminando la conversación el digimon con armadura alzo vuelo llevándose consigo el baúl.

Pues chicos creo que aun nos queda camino que transitar – Lalamon decía a sus compañeros equipos mientras veía como aquel digimon se alejaba volando.

Cadenas que limitan mi potencial ¿Qué quiere decir? – Phathom pensaba mientras veía como aquel digimon se alejaba en el horizonte.

De vuelta al parque de diversiones Tom junto con Agumon y Tentomon fueron en búsqueda de Tak , mientras los digimon por petición del chico se quedaron para cuidar a los otros chicos ya no se podían quedar solos, pasaron un par de minutos y no habían señales de aquel chico hasta que lograron divisarlo bebiendo en una fuente de agua.

Con que aquí estas nos tenias preocupado – Tom acercándose al chico sin sospechar que iba directo a una trampa – oye que haces – se quejaba el ya que Tak le hacia manita de puerco para evitar que huyera fue entonces que el rayo de Ebemon impacto a Tom.

¡¿Quien anda ahí?!- Agumon poniéndose a la defensiva demando saber quien los atacaba fue entonces que el digimon Cyborg hizo su aparición.

Solo un humilde comándate de la armada de Dark Star que busca un poco de diversión – Ebemon con un leve tono de burla mezclado con malicia hacia su aparición.

A que te refieres con eso – Tentomon furico interpelaba al digimon maquina comenzó a reír como loco.

Muy pronto lo averiguaran ahorra digan ¡wisqui! – termino diciendo el para luego dispararle con su arma.

Tras haber subido a cada atracción que encontraron los chicos finalmente fueron descansar cerca de fuente, sus digimon estaban aliviados pues ya que estaban un poco hartos de tantos juegos, entretanto llegaban sus demás amigos los chicos comenzaron a conversar.

El mejor día del mundo – Lex feliz proclamada porque tanto él como sus compañeros se habían divertido mucho.

Aun no puedo creer que hayamos subido veinte veces a la montaña y ninguno haya vomitado – Max comentaba con todos entre risas.

Habla por ti compadre – Fred asqueado pues tras el paseo tuvo que acercarse al basurero mas cercano- oigan que creen que opinaría la Señora Velvet de nuestro comportamiento – haciendo menciono a la directora del hogar cambiando el ambiente antes feliz por uno triste – lo siento – se disculpaba por su comentario.

Ahorra que lo pienso se sumamos el tiempo que pasamos juntos y separados en este mundo hemos estado lejos muchos tiempo – Lex mencionaba a sus compañeros tras haber calculado el tiempo de su ausencia.

Supongo que ella de ve estar muy preocupada por nosotros , pese a todo a lo que nos regaña solo se preocupa por nosotros – Max pensaba para sus adentros recordando a aquella señora y el hogar.

Tranquilos muy pronto volverán a casa , estoy seguro – Gomamon rompiendo el ambiente tan triste entre los jóvenes.

Si hemos llegado hasta aquí seguro que lograremos llevarlos a su hogar – Lunamon dándoles esperanza a todos y devolviéndoles la sonrisa a todos excepto John.

Te encuentras bien – pregunto Max al acercarse al chico quien rompió el silencio pues tenia que decirles algo importante.

La verdad hay algo que les he querido contar acerca de lo que me ocurrió cuando ese torbellino nos absorbió a mí y a Funbeemon – John entonando una voz seria pero cortada ya que les iba contar su pacto Phathom , no pudo decir mucho mas pues tuvo que evitar el ataque de fuego de "Agumon" .

¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! – Funbeemon molesto demandaba saber el porqué de su ataque pero justo en ese momento recibió el ataque eléctrico de Tentomon.

Basta ya si no quieren entender por las buenas ¡navaja ninja! – Falcomon harto del actuar del digimon salió en defensa de sus amigos usando sus shurikens.

Fue entonces que tanto Tak y Tom los chicos le suplicaron que detuvieran a sus compañeros pero ellos hicieron caso omiso para luego abalanzarse contra ellos, por suerte sus compañeros estaban allí para protegerlo fue allí que el villano en cuestión hizo acto de presencia.

(insertar cancion : Digimon Adventure OST #14 - Ijou Jitai Hassei!)

¡Vuelvan mascotas mías! - Ebemon llamando a sus víctimas quienes obedecieron sin rechistar o negación alguna.

Asique tu eres el responsable de esto – Max sacando la voz desde el pecho acusando al digimon Cyborg.

Yo soy el infame comandante de Dark Star , _**Ebemon**_ – presentándose al grupo de chicos quienes lo vieron con rabia- como adivinaran este lugar es una trampa - continuo el – verán atraigo a los digimon con golosinas y juegos para luego usar miss poderes para hacer que se maten entre si para mi disfrute personal – contaba el perverso digimon sintiéndose orgulloso de todos los digimon que habían caído en su trampa.

Eso es terrible o brillante , bueno es terriblemente brillante – Lex irritado porque tanto el como sus amigos habían caído en la trampa.

Bueno yo encuentro que sus vidas son un buen pago a cambio de toda la comida y la diversión que han tenido – Ebemon le respondía con cierto deleite por la idea de matarlos- o si acaso creen que pueden usar sus digivice déjenme decirles que miss dominio se encuentran en un domo , el cual solo se puede escapar si me vencen y para darle sabor al juego sino me vencen antes que este reloj este lugar se hundirá en el océano – sacando un gigantesco reloj de arena tras haberlos explicado todo para luego comenzar el "juego" una vez más.

(finaliza la cancion: Digimon Adventure OST #14 - Ijou Jitai Hassei!)

Con la ayuda de Falcomon quien arrojo sus bombas de humo los chicos huyeron para poder pensar una estrategia , pero no importaba a donde fueran pues Ebemon y los que antes eran sus amigos los encontraban para capturarlos , uno a uno sus compañeros Digimon cayeron bajo su poder quedando solo Falcomon y Waspmon para protegerlos .Entonces los chicos se escondieron en la casa de la risa con la esperanza de que nos los encontraran.

Ahorra ¿que hacemos? – Fred pregunto a sus camaradas pues el tiempo limite se acercaba y si no pensaban en algo todo morirían.

Que podemos hacer nuestros aliados son títeres de ese truhan y aunque los liberemos no podríamos usar los digivice – Lex argumentaba pues la situación era difícil ya que esta vez la trampa del enemigo fue perfecta.

Esto están injusto nos faltaba tan poco para volver a casa pero no teníamos que caer en esta trampa – Max harto de pasar por esta situación comento a sus amigos.

Quizás nos el momento pero tengo algo importante que decirles – dijo John tomando mucho aire les conto a sus compañeros su decisión de no volver a casa sino de regresar al mundo donde cayo y fue rescatado por Phathom - lamento no haberlo dicho antes pero pensé que me odiarían si les contaba mi decisión y por eso me calle – se disculpaba con los chicos quienes se quedaron callados por largos minutos hasta que fueron descubiertos por el enemigo.

Creyeron que si escondían aquí escaparían tan facial – dijo Ebemon llegando con su ejercito de zombis para capturar a sus presas- pero el tiempo se acaba asique debo apresurarme – disparando su arma intento eliminar a John quien fue salvado por Max en el ultimo momento.

Si atacas a uno nos atacas a todos, tenlo en cuenta – Fred declaro para luego usar la ultima bomba de humo de Falcomon para huir.

Supongo que tienen un plan porque ya nos queda tiempo para escapar – Lunamon apunto al reloj de arena para indicar que pronto acabaría el tiempo.

Creo que yo se vengan – Max convoco a sus aliados para hablarles del plan que se le ocurrió ya que requería de la ayuda de todos.

El plan consistía en usar las atracciones del parque para detener a su compañeros por ej atraparon a Tak , Agumon y Gomamon en los autos chocones , a Tentomon y Tom en el carrusel poniéndolo a velocidad Máxima y a Waspmon en el sube y baja mecánico. Finalmente atrajeron Ebemon al laberinto de espejos.

Esperan realmente esperan vencerme con estas pequeñas artimañas – Ebemon amenazante disparaba a los pequeños.

Si este tan seguro porque nos atrapas – John haciendo burlas salió corriendo junto a sus compañeros por diferentes pasillos.

Sabes nos hemos aburrido de tu juego – Tom lo retaba causando la rabia de este quien no dudo en atacarlo pero solo era su imagen reflejada.

Si además eres un llorón que no puede hacer nada por si mismo – Lex tomando la palabra para que lo persiguiera, rompiendo otro espejos.

Enserio crees que con tus mediocres poderes podrías vencernos –Fred se burlo junto con los demás para luego quedarse quietos en una habitación rodeado de espejos.

No voy a caer en sus juegos de niño bobo o mejor aun hare que se acaben entre si – Ebemon cambia la modalidad de su arma de matar a controlar para luego dispara.

Justo en ese momento los chicos se agacharon haciendo que el rayo se reflejara en todos los espejos , Ebemon entendió la trampa se corrió pero Lunamon y Falcomon recibieron el ataque con otro espejo haciendo que el rayo lo golpeara. Teniendo al digimon bajo su control le ordenaron que detuviera el reloj, desactivar el domo y regresara a sus amigos a normalidad .

Chicos sobre lo de antes yo…- John intentado articular palabras recibió un abrazo de sus amigos .

Está bien John te entendemos – Lex siendo el primero en hablar tras soltar al chico quien no parecía entender.

Tu has encontrado algo con lo que nosotros solo hemos soñado un hogar – Max hablando ahora con una sonrisa a su amigo mostrando su aprobación.

Si eso es lo que quieres lo aceptamos y cuando llegue el momento prometemos que no vamos a llorar – Fred haciendo una promesa junto a todos los demás quienes estuvieron deacuerdo con lo que decía su amigo.

Chicos …muchas gracias – John con un brillo en los ojos les agradecía a todos sus amigos dándoles un gran abrazo – lo único que les pido que no le digan nada a Tom y Tak cuando llegue el momento yo seré quien se los diga – termino diciendo el pidiéndole a sus amigos que respetaban sus deseos.

Siento interrumpirlos pero no deberíamos irnos de aquí – Falcomon interrumpiéndolos les pregunto al grupo de chicos.

Tranquilo luego que libero a nuestros amigos yo le ordene Ebemon que se subiera a máxima velocidad , hasta que su cabeza estalle asique tenemos tiempo de mas – Lunamon le contestaba al digimon ninja - además – continuo ella – ver esto es muy divertido –se reía mientras observaba como aquel digimon subía y bajaba de cada atracción

 _ **Continuara…**_


	15. Legend 14

Antes que nada quiero desearles a todos una Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo , mi obsequio para ustedes son no uno sino dos capitulos de mi historia para que lo disfruten y gozen .Les deseo un buen año para todos

* * *

(Insertar cancion: Digimon Adventure OST #3 – Subtitle y luego Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

 **Legend 14: El Edén**

Tak junto con sus compañeros continuaron su viaje a través del espacio digital, tras haber escapado del perverso Ebemon. Mientras flotaban en el espacio digital pensaban como usarían las llaves y los demás objetos ya que faltaba poco para su ultima batalla contra Chronomon y sus fuerzas malignas pese que ya habían recorrido un largo camino , aun no descubrían para que servían los artefactos que habían recuperado.

No puedo creer la suerte que tuvimos al encontrar los últimos artefactos , estamos aun paso de vencer a Chronomon– Tak alegre por ya tener casi todo para vencer a su odiado enemigo.

Creo que no deberías celebrar tanto recuerda que la primera vez que enfrentamos a ese monstruos por poco no salimos vivos– Tom le reprochaba al alegre Tak recodándole su últimos enfrentamiento contra Chronomon.

Hey aguafiestas danos un respiro para celebrar nuestra victoria – Agumon le reclamaba a Tom por la actitud que estaba teniendo con su amigo.

Aun así no debemos bajar la guardia o puede ser nuestro fin – Tentomon haciendo alusión a su reciente aventura en el parque.

Al contrario del trió de habladores los más pequeños iban callados desde que supieron la posibilidad que uno ellos no regresaría casa los tenía muy consternados pese que lo habían aceptado por la felicidad de camarada aun dolía cosa que se dejaba ver claramente.

Oigan están bien – Tak preocupado se les acerco para ver que les ocurría ya que no actuaban como siempre que viajan en el espacio digital.

No es nada solo pensamos – Max tratando de articular palabras para responder al mayor del grupo.

En que piensa que los tiene tan callado – Tom igual de preocupado que Tak se acerco a preguntarle a los chico.

En cuantas películas veremos al llegar a casa - Lex cambiando el tema para cumplir la promesa que él y sus amigos le hicieron a John de no contarle su secreto hasta que fuera el momento adecuado.

En ese momento las llaves que tenian comenzaron a brillar al sacarlas formaron un diamante alrededor del grupo de amigos para luego avanzar con fuerza atreves del espacio digital para luego llegar a una zona o isla muy diferente a la que estaban acostumbrados ya que a diferencia de las otras esta parece no haber sido influenciada por Dark Star resultando ser un lugar muy pacifico .En ese lugar había un gran jardín rodeado por árboles frutales, flores, montañas y un lago.

(aquí acaba la cancion: Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

Este lugar es bellísimo – Lunamon saliendo de su digivice para contemplo mejor aquel bello lugar.

¿Qué es este lugar?, acaso el paraíso – Tentomon expectante y curioso contemplaba aquel maravilloso lugar

Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – Lex mas animado se dispuso a explorar aquel lugar tan bello ya que tras sucesivas batallas contra el mal le gusto encontrar un lugar así.

Oye espera no corras solo por ahí porque te puedes….caer – Advirtió Tak al chico pero como todos los niños pequeños este lo ignoro para luego tropezarse con algo.

Pues yo le doy a ese caí diez puntos – Max bromeando se acerco para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse.

A todo esto con que tropezaste – Fred preguntaba para luego ver ante el un extraño y colorido huevo - oigan que creen que sea – dijo el tras tomar el huevo para luego comenzar a frotarlo de la nada el huevo brillo asuntado al chico quien de inmediato lo dejo en el suelo.

Tras pasar el brillo ante ellos apareció una pequeña cuna de barro con un digimon en su interior el cual era de color era negro con dos grandes ojos amarillos.

Pero si es un "Botamon" – Agumon exaltado comento a sus amigos mientras sostuvo al pequeño entre sus manos.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Botamon** : _Un Monstruo Digital que nació hace poco. En la superficie de su cuerpo en forma de barro, se ha engrosado vello negro. Como acaba de nacer es incapaz de batallar, pero puede producir objetos similares a burbujas de su boca para intimidar a sus oponente_

Y tu como se llama así – Tak interroga a su compañero ya que le llamo la atención que conociera a un digimon que acabara de nacer.

Es porque yo hace tiempo fui uno o eso me conto el jefe de la isla D – Agumon explicaba recordando su hogar pero de pronto el botamon comenzó a llorar sobresaltando al grupo puesto que no sabían qué hacer para callarlo.

Oye pequeñín mira esto – dijo Fred haciendo trucos ninjas con Falcomon para distraerlo sin éxito aparente.

Luego fue el turno de Lex quien junto con Lunamon comenzaron a hacer malabares con algunas frutas para luego pelar una y darle un pedazo a Botamon cosa que finalmente lo calmo.

Muy bien los dos se nota que tienen dotes de hermanos mayores – Tom felicito a ambos quienes se sonrojaron con el elogio.

De pronto la paz fue interrumpida por un nuevo digimon parecido a un conejo rojo con piel de reptil y plumas en la cola quien los ataco con unos truenos.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Elecmon:** _Digimon Mamífero que evolucionó para dejar los elementos de mamíferos de Tsunomon. Ha tomado la personalidad traviesa y curiosa de Tsunomon. Además, Elecmon tiene una cola de nueve plumas, en combate, intimida al enemigo extendiendo su cola como las plumas del pavo real. Su movimiento especial es "Súper trueno mortal_

Oye cuál es tu problema – Falcomon le recriminaba a aquel digimon quien tenía una mirada furica y amenazadora.

Ustedes quiénes son y que le hacen a ese botamon – Elecmon furioso demandaba saber la identidad e intenciones de sus enemigos .

Espera es un mal entendido nosotros solo estábamos cuidándolo - John intentaba converser a Elecmon este en cambio le respondió un relámpago quien lo esquivo por milagro.

Como te atreves ¡engrane aguijón! –Funbeemon enojado se dispuso a defender a su amigo disparando aguijones.

Comenzó así una súbita batalla entre ambos digimon , el resto del grupo no sabían que hacer ya que por un lado tenían que ayudar a su compañero pero por el otro lado no se sentía correcto atacar a Elecmon solo por un malentendido. La batalla entre ambos digimon se ponía cada vez peor puesto que aparte de usar sus movimientos especiales también empleaban el combate cuerpo a cuerpo por suerte fue detenida por el impacto de bastón cuya punta era la pata de un gato.

Muy bien quien es que el gracioso que pretende arruinar la paz de este santuario y mi siesta – decía un pequeño anciano de largo pelo blanco , pies grande usando lo que parecía una túnica rasgada.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Jijimon:** _es un Digimon de tipo antiguo que ha existido desde los albores del Mundo Digital. Es un Digimon sabio de quien se dice que sabe todo sobre el mundo digital, y protege a los que son más débiles que él, a pesar de que rara vez se mete en peleas. Él es amigo de los Digimon que protegen la justicia. No sólo tiene gran conocimiento, sino que también posee una energía poderosa, pero raramente la utiliza y, además, es de constitución frágil._

Anciano estos extraños se metieron sin permiso a nuestro hogar y además planeaban hacerle cosas malas a ese Botamon – Elecmon explicaba al anciano quien en vez de darle la razón lo golpeo en la cabeza – pero anciano porque me pega si son ellos los criminales – adolorido le reclamaba aquel digimon.

En primera cuantas veces te he dicho que me llamo Jijimon no anciano, en segunda es más que obvio que estos chicos son buenas personas solo hay que ver el apego que tiene botamon con ellos y en tercera ….– Jijimon le indiciaba y regañaba a Elecmon fue entonces que vio más de cerca al grupo en especial a los niño humanos – ustedes son los "Niños Elegidos" – exaltado tras contemplar mejor al grupo estos en cambio no entendían a lo que se referían .

Mientras tanto tras haber recibido una recarga oscura Chronomon terminaba lo que sería su plan final .

Entonces ya está listo o que - Chronomon preguntaba a uno de sus súbditos esperando una respuesta positiva.

No todavía faltan algunas piezas para terminar – respondía al siniestro digimon quien lo tomo por el cuello.

Pues apresúrense y acábenla hoy mismo o sino – Chronomon ordenaba a su súbdito para luego tirarlo al suelo.

Pero amo que pasa si esos humanos y sus aliado llegan destruyen su máquina antes que este lista – el súbdito recuperando el aliento le dijo a su amo este en cambio le atravesó su cuerpo con su garra para luego tomar su Digi huevo .

Estoy contando con eso – Aseguraba el maléfico Digimon para luego aplastar con furia el huevo borrando permanentemente al digimon.

De regreso con Tak y sus amigos quienes eran guiados a un Monasterio donde estaban un montón de bebe digimon jugando felices quienes al ver llegar a Jijimon fueron a recibirlo con mucho entusiasmo, además de conocer a los nuevos invitados uno literalmente les cayó encima pero sujeto a un hilo de seda.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Minomon:** _Es un Digimon larva cuyo nombre y diseño se derivan de la larva de polilla en saco. Debido a su personalidad vegetativa, que tiene una falla no es fácil de demostrar sus emociones en su rostro. Además, como la soledad es su "especialidad", tiene la fuerza del corazón que no se desanimen, incluso si se pone preocupada y ansiosa_

Con mucha alegría le damos la bienvenida a nuestro hogar ... –Minomon saludaba al grupo de visitantes pero al ver de cerca a John corto el hilo de sea para caer en la cabeza- que alegría verte de nuevo amigo mío – dichoso el digimon se movía en la cabeza del pequeño.

Disculpa no es que me desagrade un saludo pero quien eres – John confundido tomo al digimon de su cabeza para luego ponerlo frente a su cara.

Enserio ya te olvidaste de mi "pulguita"-Minomon triste le diciendo un nombre que hizo eco en la mente John.

Stigmon eres tú pero cómo es posible – alegre el chico abrazo tras reconocer a su amigo que lo había cuidado hace tiempo.

Es muy fácil chico como sabrán o han visto luego de vencer a los digimon estos se convierten en huevo verdad – Elecmon comentaba haciendo reflexionar al grupo de amigos – eso ocurre cuando los digimon recibimos un gran daño volvemos a nuestra forma primaria o sea los digihuevos, además perdemos todos los recuerdos de nuestra vida anterior- terminaba su explicación fue cuando tomo para darle de comer a botamon .

Entonces como es posible que Minomon si recuerde a John – Tom preguntara al darse cuenta que si bien recordaba al pequeño no era igual con él o con Tak y su compañero Agumon.

Ahí casos donde el digimon forma un lazo tan fuerte que logra recordar cosas de su vida pasada, como es el caso del joven presente quien entablo una sincera y fuerte amistad con Minomon-Jijimon contesto la pregunta del niño quien se sintió mejor ya que parte de la culpa por haberlo matado se había ido.

Eso quiere decir que nuestro maestro Karatemon podría estar por aquí – Fred alegre comenzó a buscar entre los bebes alguno que lo reconociera pero fue inútil.

Lamento decirte joven pero cuando Chronomon destruye un digimon este no renace como el resto de los digimon – Jijimon le explicaba a Fred y a su compañero quienes aun tenían la ilusión de verlo una vez más.

Ya veo, oye antes nos llamaste "niños elegidos" me podrías decir que significa – Tak preguntaba al anciano digimon quien entonces los guio a un salón que era completamente blanco.

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure OST #62 – Kanshou)

 _ **Supongo muchachos que han oído que los digimons nacemos de los datos y redes del mundo de sus aliados humanos verdad – Jijimon interroga a Agumon y los demás digimon los cuales asintieron- que dirán si les digo que eso no es cierto del todo –**_ _**dejando sorprendidos a todos , luego usando su bastón toco el piso tres veces cambiando la habitación la cual comenzó a mostrar imagen de la tierra pero esta era el triple de grande .**_

Ese es nuestro mundo acaso – Lex sorprendido por la imagen que veía frente a el .

 _ **Créanlo o no este era el Digimundo o mundo Core como se conoció hace muchos eones , en el primer amanecer de nuestro mundo estaba poblado por cientos , no por miles de digimon los cuales luchaban constantemente por su sobrevivencia llegando al punto de casi extinción – tocando nuevamente con su báculo mostrando una cruda escena de dicha lucha provocando el terror de los chicos sobre todo de los menores –producto de dicho conflicto surgió un digimon muy poderoso quien representaba el inicio y el fin de aquella era para frenar dicha bestia el dios de nuestro mundo decidió separar en tres mundos conocido como Ilíada,**_ _**Witchelny y el nuestro como centro , atrapando a la criatura en una dimisión aparte entre los mundos– tocando el piso nuevamente mostros como dicho dios atrapo a aquella bestia – finalmente nuestro dios otorgo poder cierto grupo de digimon para mantener la paz en los tres mundos –mostrando sombras de dicho digimon.**_

Ok aunque interesante que tiene que ver con nosotros – Agumon impaciente preguntaba a Jijimon ganándose un castigo de parte de Elecmon.

No seas impertinente y escucha al anciano – Elecmon serio le decía Agumon incitando una pelea la cual fue detenida por el mismo Jijimon.

 _ **Como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido – continuo el – aunque la paz prevaleció por muchas eras no paso mucho tiempo hasta que el Digimundo se encontrara nuevamente en problemas, asique el dios de nuestro mundo busco la manera para combatir a la oscuridad que asolaba nuestro mundo , explorando diversos mundos fue entonces que dio con el suyo fue entonces que escogió a cierto grupo de humanos para pelear con dicho mal – mostrando ahora imágenes de otros niños como Tak y sus amigos- cada vez que ocurría algún problema en nuestro mundo un grupo de humanos era llamado a luchar , la oscuridad harta de perder decidió hacer lo mismo trayendo sus propios humanos para debilitar a la luz uno de dichos humanos por orden de la oscuridad busco el núcleo de nuestro mundo y lo corrompió convirtiéndolo en monstruo que destruyo el mundo dividiéndolo en varias zona e islas –Narrando lo que le había pasado a su mundo el semblante de Jijimon cambio por uno triste.**_

(aquí termina _ **:**_ Digimon Adventure OST #62 – Kanshou)

Y esemonstruo es chronomon – Lunamon tras escuchar el relato dedujo quien era dicho monstruo del cual Jijimon les hablo.

Entonces como se supone que los destruyamos porque la ultima vez apenas salimos con vida – Max temeroso ante la idea de volver a enfrentarse a Chronomon.

Al dividir el mundo también lo hizo con sus cuatro guardianes celestiales, pero nuestros dios me hizo construir un mecanismos capaz de invocar a la fusión de esos guardianes de nuestro mundo ,lo único que deben hacer es colocar estas cosas en este panel de piedra y luego…– Jijimon indico para luego usar su bastón para mostrarles el panel , finalmente les entrego las tarjetas usb que poseía para complementar la que Tak y sus amigos tenían.

Se que no debería preguntar pero donde esta ese circuito – Lex pensando lo peor pregunto a Jijimon .

Antes cuando el Digimundo fuera destruido se encontraba aquí pero tras el ataque de chronomon y su ejercito de digimon malos el nos expulso de esa zona convirtiéndolo en su base principal – Jijimon confirmando lo que el niño temía le conto a todo el grupo.

A ver si lo entiendo usted quiere que nos metamos a la base de ese monstruos, lleguemos al mecanismo y venzamos a toda su armada en el proceso – Tentomon aclarando los punto de la misión que tenía que cumplir para salvar el mundo.

No dije que fuera fácil y no se los pediría si hubiera otra opción pero ustedes representan la ultima esperanza de este mundo, les suplico que lo salven – poniéndose de rodilla Jijimon junto a Elecmon suplicaban la ayuda de los chicos.

Ok lo haremos – Tak valiente aceptaba la misión de salvar el mundo de sus compañeros digimon.

Espera no tomes decisiones tan importantes a la ligera, menos en nombre de los demás – Tom siendo el segundo mayor le pedia que reflexionara antes de actuar.

Yo también peleare hare todo con tal de ayudar a Funbeemon – John inspirado por el coraje de Tak acepto también el reto de vencer al oscuro adversario.

Yo también voy para bien o mal somos un equipo cierto – Max tomando ahorra la palabra aunque dudoso asintió .

Estamos condenado de todas maneras verdad, está bien también los ayudare – Lex accedió a ayudar tras darse cuenta que no había opción.

Pues si no hay de otra pues hagámoslo y luego volvamos a casa ok – Fred siendo el ultimo eligió pelear al igual que sus amigos.

Nosotros también lucharemos por ustedes y por el bienestar de nuestro mundo – Agumon tomando la palabra .

Los demás digimon también aceptaron fue entonces que las miradas se centraron en Tom quien en un principio se negó ya que era muy peligroso pero al ver que sus amigos ya habían tomado su decisión no tuvo otra opción que decir que Si , esa noche los chicos comieron un gran festín ofrecido por el propio Elecmon . Mientras tanto la máquina de conquista de Chronomon estaba lista.

Pues ha llegado el momento de empezar – Chronomon declaro para luego jalar una gran palanca la cual prendió dicho aparato el cual al iluminarse mostro la siniestra sonrisa del digimon.

 _Continuara…._


	16. Legend 15

(Insertar cancion: Digimon Adventure OST #3 – Subtitle y luego Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

 **Legend 15: Asalto al castillo**

Tras comprender el motivo por el cual fueron llamados al Digimundo los Chicos liderados por Tak fueron a la zona donde estaba la base del enemigo para lo que sería su ultimo combate para detener a Chronomon y sus siniestras aliados de una vez por todos.

Aun no creo que vayamos hacer esto – Tom incrédulo les conversaba a sus amigos , mientras se movían en el espacio digital pues lo que iban hacer era muy arriesgado.

Por favor pensé que ya lo habíamos decidido, porque ahorra te estás echando para atrás – Tak le preguntaba al ver que aun tenía dudas pese a la decisión que el grupo había tomado y de la cual él fue parte.

Disculpa por ser el único sensato del grupo y no ser un aspirante a héroe como otros – le respondía de forma sarcástica y un tanto hiriente cosa que molesto al mayor del grupo.

Prefiero ser un aspirante a héroe que un cobarde que se rinde antes de intentarlo – enojado por lo dicho por Tom le reclamaba al chico empezando una pelea entre los dos.

¡Quieren parar ustedes dos! – Agumon saliendo de su digivice deteniendo la pelea para luego volver a su digivice para no desaparecer en el espacio digital – este será quizás nuestro mayor desafío y ustedes peleando- indignado el digimon reprendía a ambos desde el dispositivo.

Ambos tienen buenos puntos de vista pero no es el momento de tener miedo o ser imprudente – Tentomon tomando la palabra e igualar que su compañero reprendía a sus amigos – ustedes son los mayores del grupo por lo tanto deben demostrar fortaleza para enfrentar el desafío, solo miren como están los demás – termino diciendo para luego señalizar como se encontraba en los jóvenes del grupo.

No creo que podamos hacer esto chicos – Max temblando le comentaba a sus amigos quienes al igual que el tenían miedo.

Se como te sientes pero piensa que si ganamos podríamos volver a casa –Lex trataba de impartir esperanza a sus compañeros.

Tal vez si o tal vez no yo lo único que espero que vivamos para contarlo – Fred temeroso manifestaba su inquietud a sus camaradas

Ganaremos es un hecho – Tom enérgico llego para animar a sus amigos tras haber reflexionado un rato.

Recuerden que nuestra fortaleza es nuestra amistad la que nos une entre nosotros y nuestros digimon siempre que estemos juntos podremos enfrentar lo que sea – Tak diciendo un discurso motivacional para finalmente llegar a la Base del enemigo.

(aquí acaba la cancion: Digimon Xros Wars OST #15 - Tamani wa nodoka ni)

El lugar donde llegaron era horrible todos los arboles estaban muertos, los lagos secos de los cuales destacan los cadáveres muertos de los peses y a pesar de día el lugar estaba sumido en una penumbra aterradora.

Sip hemos llegado al lugar correcto sin duda – John murmuro por lo bajo para luego sacar a su digimon quien al ver donde estaban no dudo en abrazarlo.

Tengan calma si las cosas se ponen feas usare mis habilidades ninja para protegerlos – Falcomon se jactaba tras haber salido de su digivice.

Quien sabe tal vez los de Dark Star se les olvido pagar la factura de luz – Lunamon bromeaba para aligerar la tención.

Enserio estamos a punto de ir a la guerra y te pones a bromear – Gomamon discutía con el para luego ser detenidos por rugido de Agumon.

A ver si no entendemos tenemos un deber el cual es proteger a Tak y sus amigos en su camino a casa les haría bien recordarlo – tomando la palabra el digimon impresiono no solo a su compañeros sino a Tak porque jamás pensó que el diría algo tan maduro.

Tras eso los chicos emprendieron el viaje atravesando el terrible panteón que empeoraba a cada paso, luego de un rato llegaron al lo alto de una montaña desde la cual pudieron contemplar el castillo el cual estaba muy protegido

Muy bien por lo que nos dijo Jijimon el mecanismo se encuentra en alguna parte del castillo , lo que hay que hacer es encontrarlo y colocarle estas extrañas usb – comentando su plan Tak les explico como asaltarían el castillo.

Si el problema es que la seguridad que hay es muy estricta – Tom comento al ver los digimon que protegían cada entrada los cuales lucían imponentes.

Por cual método podremos entrar – pensaba Max hasta que John sobresaltado llamo a sus compañeros.

Lo que debemos hacer es "jugar a la papa caliente" para vencer al enemigo – John entusiasmado sugirió jugar un juego de su mundo de origen .

Enserio!?Tenemos que salvar al mundo no es el momento de jugar – Falcomon enojado le replicaba al pequeño del grupo.

Esperen …..Tiene razón –Tak le daba la razón para sorpresa de los presentes quienes parecían no entender.

Luego un evolucionado Agumon bolo la puerta del castillo, llamando la atención de todo el ejercito de Dark Star.

¡Knock Knock! la pizza llego –Geogreymon se burlaba llegando juntos con su demás digimon cada uno junto a su compañero humano.

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure OST #12 - Bokura wa Itsumo)

Recuerden plan y traten de no morir por favor – Tom indico a los muchachos para luego iniciar la batallas.

Volando a lo alto del cielo intento introducirse por una de las torres del castillo pero fue detenido por un grupo de digimons quienes le bloqueaban el paso no mas se acercaba , viéndose atrapado le arrojo su mochila a John para luego usar sostenerse con fuerza mientras Kabuterimon disparaba su ataque para distraer al enemigo, mientras el joven John buscaba otra manera para entrar al castillo pero entonces apareció un ave hecho de llamas negras quien ataco ferozmente al par.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Saberdramon** : Un Digimon envuelto en llamas de color negro. Cuando lucha contra sus enemigos no muestra misericordia, su temperamento áspero y sus salvajes, sus repetidos contraataques hacen difícil esquivarla, incluso el acercarse para luchar.

Tal vez engañaron a los mediocres pero yo no soy tan fácil de engañar – Saberdramon alego para luego atacar con sus garras casi tirando a John del lomo de su compañero.

Ok vale entiendo eres cruel y perversa pero….-John reconociendo la fuerza de su enemigo salto del lomo de su compañero para que el la embistiera con sus técnica al mismo pasaba la mochila a Fred quien montado sobre su digimon tomo la mochila – no entiendes el trabajo en equipo – termino diciendo el antes de ser rescatado por Waspmon.

Bien compañero parece que depende de nosotros – Fred murmuro a su compañero sacando algunas armas ninja que llevaba consigo.

Eso parece ¡vamos! – grito Peckmon arrojando junto a su compañero unas kunia mientras corrió a toda velocidad sobre las paredes evitando el ataque de sus adversario.

Fue entonces que el líder de las tropas ordeno apuntar a los pies del digimon, provocando que tanto el como su compañero humano cayeran de cara a los pies de sus enemigos.

Parece que se te acabo la suerte enano – se jacto el maléfico digimon pero justo cuando lo iba a tacar este exploto dejando atrás un muñeco de paja – ¿Qué rayos?- se pregunto justo antes de recibir el impacto de un misil cortesía de Ikakumon.

Justo en el blanco – Max Victorio justo después de reunirse con Fred quien tras darle la mochila junto a Ikakumon fueron a rescatar a Peckmon quien estaba siendo terriblemente castigado por el enemigo.

Mejor tarde que nunca – declaro el tras lo cual se puso de pies para junto a sus amigos intentaran entrar nuevamente al castillo.

Hartos de la osadía de los infantes el general del ejercito hizo tocar una trompeta haciendo a un grupo de fornidos digimon de pelaje marrón oscuros. Haciendo un movimiento con los brazos estuvieron frente ambos digimon para luego arrojarlos por los aires.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Wendigomon** : Lopmon sufrió una "Evolución Oscura", debido a la ira y el odio, convirtiéndose en una brutal Hombre Bestia Digimon. No es del todo "malo", y en lo profundo de su corazón posee el lado amable que tenía mientras era Lopmon. Sin embargo, su "calor" puede ser roto por el poder de su ira, para que lleve a cabo la destrucción a su límite.

Muy bien hecho pequeño – el general felicitaba a sus soldados los cuales sonrieron levemente por haber complacido a su jefe.

Esto tipos son muy duros - Fred comento tras ver la paliza que su compañero había recibido su amigo.

Si y la pared que formaron alrededor de las entradas es impenetrable – Max preocupado pensaba alguna forma de pasar a los Wendigomon, de pronto la solución les cayo del cielo.

Lo único que hacer es dar un buen salto – Lekismon alegre junto con Lex quien tomo la mochila para luego agarrarse con fuerza a su aliado quien corrió cerca de sus rivales para confundirlos quienes no supieron reaccionar.

Finalmente uno de los chicos había entrado al castillo fueron detenidos por un grupo de palmearas vivientes las cuales usando sus dedos los atraparon para luego dar paso a otra de color amarrilla acercarse.

 **Digi -análisis:**

 **Aluramon** : Subespecie de Palmon, cuya flor ha adquirido una tonalidad púrpura. Puede arraigar sus extremidades inferiores en la tierra como si fueran raíces, y éstas le permiten atestarse de energía; no obstante, también puede utilizarlas para caminar. Cuando está alegre, desprende una fragancia muy agradable pero cuando se siente amenazada, descarga un fuerte hedor que ahuyenta incluso a Digimon de gran tamaño.

 **Vegiomon** : es un Digimon tipo Planta. Se parece a una hiedra larga extensible y con una boca de gran tamaño, es un Digimon atroz y brutal que da fuertes golpes con sus tentáculos ocultos en las partes de la hiedra a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Deberán creían que unas pestes como ustedes nos vencerían – Vegiomon junto con los Aluramon liberaron entonces una hedor horrible que provoco el desmayo de ambos – por fin la victoria es nuestra – triunfante el digimon le arrebato la mochila pero para su sorpresa estaba llena de latas vacías de Digi-noir.

(aquí termina: Digimon Adventure OST #12 - Bokura wa Itsumo)

Encolerizado levanto al chico y le exigió que le digiera donde estaban lo que buscaban este en cambio sonrió de oreja a oreja. Mientras tanto tras haber burlado al ejército de digimon Tak y Agumon descendían a las profundidades del castillo en busca del mecanismo.

Cuanto tiempo crees que tengamos antes que descubran el engaño – Agumon agitado preguntaba al chico preocupado por la seguridad de los demás.

Si todo sale bien encontraremos el mecanismo antes de eso – Tak le contesto para luego apresurar la búsqueda tras oír una gran explosión.

Tras muchos tropiezos finalmente dieron con el mecanismo el cual consistía en una gigantesca tabla de piedra, la cual destacaba unas extrañas hendiduras. Sin perder tiempo el chico puso cada una de las memorias usb en su sitio pero no sucedió nada.

Por favor porquería ¡funciona! – Tak enojado comenzó a golpear el mecanismo para intentar activarlo hasta que un aire lo congelo desde la nuca a los pies.

(Digimon Adventure OST #14 - Ijou Jitai Hassei!)

Problemas con tu pequeño ardid mocoso – Chronomon apareciendo de pronto el cual lucia mas oscuro y poderoso que nunca.

Tu lo sabias – completamente paralizado por el miedo para luego ser lanzado por su enemigo contra la pared.

Torpe, torpe muchacho de verdad creíste que entrarían a mi castillo, activarían la maquina y vivirían felices por siempre –Chronomon se burlaba para luego azotar con sus poderes a Agumon dejándolo en el piso – creo que Jijimon olvido mencionar que para que funcione debe ser cargado por energía sagrada de todos los elegidos , por tu estupidez separaste al grupo permitiéndome a mi ejecutar mi plan – termino diciendo para luego presionar un botón haciendo surgir un gigantesco taladro conectado por cientos de tubos.

¿Qué demonios es eso? –Tak perplejo contemplaba el siniestro aparato para luego junto a su creador y Agumon ser elevado por una plataforma llegando justo a la batalla de la superficie.

El momento de nuestro acenso ha llegado – Declaro el siniestro digimon a sus súbditos para luego activar el cual comenzó a abrir grieta cada vez mas grande – con un publico cautivo llego revelar mi plan maestro , les hice creer que lo que buscaba era la energía oscura emanada de los habitantes de este mundo roto pero ese era solo una parte de mi plan , mi verdadero objetivo era recolectar la energía vital de cada cosa viva para poder atravesar la barrera digital y poder invadir el mundo humano – orgulloso le contaba a sus enemigos sus verdaderas intenciones para luego ver como la grieta se convirtió en agujero uniendo ambos mundos.

Hay dios mío chicos miren eso – John aterrado apunto hacia el cielo ya que ante ellos apareció la ciudad de Avalon.

Muy pronto gobernare ambos mundos – Chronomon siniestro contemplo con orgullo su logro ver a los chicos- lo único que me queda es eliminarlo de una vez por todos – termino diciendo para luego usar sus poderes para atacar a sus enemigos a los digimon los hizo involucionar y a los niños los dejo gravemente heridos.

Chicos no se rindan – Tak adolorido se arrestaba intentaba ir con sus amigos los cuales hicieron lo mismo .

(aquí termina: Digimon Adventure OST #14 - Ijou Jitai Hassei!)

Justo cuando parecía el fin una luz se diviso a lo lejos se trataba del rayo solar de un girasol gigante acompañado con una bola de fuego por parte del compañero de Phanthom el cual impacto y distrajo a Chronomon el tiempo suficiente para que Firamon llegara para destruir a una gran parte del ejercito de Dark Star.

Digi- **análisis:**

 **Sunflowmon:** _Un Digimon Planta que tiene aspecto de girasol. Si se baña en la luz del sol llega a ser muy enérgica, e incluso aumenta su potencia ofensiva. En los días que hace buen tiempo también batirá las hojas en su parte posterior para volar alrededor. Sus movimientos especiales son disparar potentes rayos de luz solar a través de todos sus pétalos (Rayo brillo de sol), y golpear al oponente en la cara con una sonrisa en su rostro (Bofetada Risueña)._

 **Firamon** _: Es la forma Adulto de Coronamon, es similar a un león alado y también es conocido como "El león del fuego milagroso". Es la forma de campeón de Coronamon y está bien versado en el vuelo y la velocidad. Además de poseer un gran control sobre las llamas su movimiento especial es el "rugido ardiente"_ Ruge con todo su poder dejando al enemigo momentáneamente petrificado por el dolor que le provocan las quemaduras que este ataque produce.

Porque siempre nos tenemos que encontrar bajo estas circunstancias – Claudia dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a Tak.

Este grupo es propenso al peligro – Sunflowmon le respondió trayendo a Max, Lex , tom y sus respectivos digimon .

Como sea no podemos quédanos al margen de esta batalla – Phathom llegando con John en su espalda mientras que Firamon traía a los demás.

Me alegro que nos acompañe así puedo destruir a todas las plagas de una vez – Chronomon se jacto pero entonces el humos se disperso revelando que todo estaba bien.

Supongo que debo decirte que ahorra tratas con profesionales – Phathom envuelto una intensa luz plateada junto con la rosa de Claudia y combinado sus energías curaron a todos.

No lo comprendo – Tom aun aturdido decía a sus amigos quienes se encontraban en la misma situación.

Lo único que deben concentrar la energía que normalmente usan para evolucionar a sus digimon – indico Claudia cosa que intentaron hacer pero sin éxito.

No puedo lo único que se prende es mi mano – Lex tratando de imitar a Phathom pero sin importar lo que hiciera no pasaba nada.

No lo permitiré! Bola de Veneno ¡ – Chronomon recuperado intento atacar a los chicos pero en el último minuto Tak protegió a sus amigos encendiendo su Digi – energy roja .

¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Agumon impresionado cuestiono al chico humano.

No lo se compañero – Tak le contesto al reptil amarillo quien al igual que los demás digimon no pareció entender.

Lo tengo recuerdan lo que sucedió con Tak en la batalla con AvengerKidmon, pues así activaremos nuestra Digi-energy - Max chasqueando los dedos recordando lo ocurrido en el pasado.

Entonces cada niño comenzó a pensar en la gente que en la tierra , la que espera su regreso comenzando a brillar cada uno con su respectiva Digi-energy de todas las luces la de John era la más intensa por que no solo pensaba en la gente de su mundo sino también en spike , sus amigas y el deseo de volver a reunirse con ellos. Entonces las ocho energías convergieron hacia el mecanismo activándolo liberado a un gigantesco dragón dorado con orbes rojos flotando a su alrededor.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Huanglongmon** : Supervisor de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas que protegen el este, oeste, sur y norte del Mundo Digital, es un Digimon emperador que está consagrado en el centro y rige el Mundo. Debido al Digimon Tipo Ángel que descendió en el pasado distante, fue sellado en lo más oscuro y profundo de la tierra.

Libre luego de siglos ahorra tu ven conmigo – declaro el imponente digimon para luego lanzarse contra el taladro destruyéndolo, no conforme con ello se abalanzo contra chronomon extrayendo su núcleo cambiando su colores de morado y amarrillo a rojo, verde y amarillo señalando su purificación- el resto se los dejo en sus manos "niños elegidos" – dijo antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz a un sitio desconocido.

No estoy derrotado , si he de morir me lo llevare conmigo – siendo una sombra del tirano que fue Chronomon absorbió lo que quedaba de su ejército para recomponerse.

Que este tipo es inmortal o que –Lex ya harto de la insistencia del maléfico digimon quien a pesar de haberlo perdido todo aun quería pelear.

(insertar cancion: Digimon Frontier - With The Will)

Para este y otros problemas una solución – Tak manifestando su usual optimismo saco su digivice para una última batalla.

¡Digi-energy cargar!- gritaron al unisonó todo haciendo evolucionar nuevamente a sus camaradas quienes se disponía a pelear.

La batalla inicio pero ahora era más pareja desprovisto de su núcleo el poder de Chronomon se limitaban al que había absorbido de los digimon de ejército librando un combate atacando a sus oponente con sus garras y técnica las cual aunque poderosas no eran suficiente para destruir a los chicos. Finalmente Combinando las llamas de Geogreymon, los misiles de Ikakumon destruyeron las alas, combinado la electricidad Kabuterimon con rayos de Waspmon destruyeron los brazos y piernas para luego ver como la pareja veloz de Lekismon y Peckmon destruyeron el torso . Finalmente Sunflowmon y Firamon destruyeron la cabeza venciéndolo por fin restaurando la paz.

Por fin se acabo – Max aliviado se acostó en el pasto aliviado tras la victoria del grupo sobre aquel digimon.

Creo que al fin podemos descansar – Fred tomando la misma postura que su amigo se acostó junto a su amigo .

(aquí termina : Digimon Frontier - With The Will y luego poner : **Digimon Adventure OST #29 - Happy End** )

De pronto la tierra tembló por largos minutos todo se movió de un lado a otro, luego eso el castillo y los terrenos donde antes regia Dark Star brillaron, al igual que los digivice de todos los presentes los cuales liberaron todos los digi-pass que tenían los cuales se sumergieron en la tierra. Tras un par de minutos el ambiente antes inhóspito ahorra revivía llenándose una vez más su gloria pasada.

Ok esto no se ve todos los días – Impresionado Tentomon contemplaba aquel milagro que se había producido tras la batalla.

Alguien me puede decir que ocurrió – Lunamon se preguntaba ya que al igual que sus camaradas no entendían lo que pasaba.

El mundo ha sido restaurado gracias a ustedes – Jijimon contestando la pregunta de Lunamon llego con Elecmon y los digimon bebes.

A que se refiere con restaurado – Max aun confundido interrogaba al sabio anciano el cual suspiro.

Pues tras liberar a el guardián de nuestro mundo este a purificado el antes corrompido núcleo de nuestro mundo para luego ponerlo en su lugar , por tanto todas las zonas e islas que antes se encontraban separadas se han vuelto a unir formando nuevamente nuestro mundo – explicaba el digimon impresionando al grupo de amigos al comprender a todo

Y creo que ese es nuestro boleto a casa – Lex apuntando al cielo ya que la grieta hecha por la máquina de Chronomon seguía abierta pero daba señales de que se cerraría pronto.

Enserio se tienen que ir –Falcomon triste por tener que separarse de su compañero y los demás chicos.

Ha sido una gran aventura pero tenemos amigos que nos esperan en casa – Fred le contestaba de manera que lo pudiera entender.

(aquí termina: Digimon Adventure OST #29 - Happy End)

Entonces cuál es tu respuesta respecto a nuestra conversación – Phathom preguntaba al pequeño el cual antes de responder pidió un minuto para conversarlo con los mayores del grupo.

¡¿Qué quieres qué?! – ambos sorprendidos por la propuesta que le había hecho Phathom tras haberlo traído de Equestria.

Eso quiero volver al mundo donde termine tras ser absorbido por el torbellino – John tras contarle trato secreto que había echo con el encapuchado.

Pero porque cuando lo decidiste – Tom aun desorientado por la confesión sorpresa pero antes de poder contestar Tak lo interrumpió.

Mas importante aun porque al parecer somos los únicos que les sorprende, chicos ustedes ya sabían – Tak tras pensarlo un minuto les pregunto a los demás chicos siendo Max el primero en responder.

No enterramos hace poco y la razón porque no les dijimos es porque se lo prometimos a John – Max conto los motivos por haber guardado el secreto.

Se que deben estar indignados pero antes por favor escuchen lo que John tiene que decir al respecto – Lex le suplicaba a ambos chicos quienes a regaña dientes aceptaron.

Tras una breve charla y una disculpa por parte del joven ambos chicos entendieron que el pequeño por fin había encontrado un lugar en el cual podía llamar hogar.

Sera complicado explicarle esto a la señora Velvet pero si es lo que quieres lo acepto – Tak daba su permiso para que volviera a ese mundo.

Yo también , se te extrañara en la casa hogar pero yo se mas que nadie lo importancia de un hogar-Tom dando aprobación como amigo y hermano a la decisión de John.

Muchas gracias chicos – John feliz corrió abrazo a Tom a dicho abrazo se le unió todos los demás incluido los digimon.

Finalmente los chicos se despidieron de sus compañeros digimon, les agradecieron por todo lo que vivieron de forma individual y en conjunto.

Cuida de John y gracias por venir cuando necesitábamos ayuda – Tak le daba la mano a Phathom.

No hay problema y gracias por ayudarme a entender lo que una persona me dijo una vez – Phathom comento al joven con un fuerte apretón ya que al fin había dicho su aliado.

Supongo que aun no volverás a casa – Tom acercándose a Claudia con quien había entablado una bonita amistad la cual negó con la cabeza.

Mi amiga aun está perdida en alguna parte y no me iré hasta encontrarla – manifestando el deseo de hallar a dicha chica.

Que conmovedor pero lamentablemente tengo que echar a perder este momento – dijo una figura sombría a la distancia y blandiendo su espada empujo de manera súbita a Todos de excepto a Phathom, Claudia y los digimon al portal el cual desapareció tras unos segundo dejando a los presentes anonadados.

Entonces los chicos se alejaron cada vez mas del mundo que habían conocido el golpe fue tan fuerte que todos se desmayaron deseando que acabara pronto.

¡Los encontré!- grito una voz a lo lejos haciendo que Tak abriera los ojos levemente – te encuentras bien – dijo un joven de piel blanca ,cabello azul , jean , chaleco al verlo el chico lo reconoció

Tu eres Shinig amore el hijo del señor … eso quiere decir que – Tak sobresaltado observo a su alrededor viendo que habían vuelto a su mundo. Luego de eso ayudo a despertar a los demás quienes reaccionaron de la misma manera al saber que habían vuelto.

Me quieren matar de un susto, como se les ocurre desaparecer por 3 horas por poco llamo a la policía – la señora Velvet regañaba a los chicos quienes con lagrimas en los ojos fueron a abrazarla quien a pesar de estar enojada lo recibió.

Lamentamos señora Velvet le prometemos no volver hacerlo y de ahora en adelante nos comportaremos bien – dijeron al unisonó cada uno de los chicos dejando sin palabras a la señora y su hijo.

Ok hablaremos después de la cena , reúnanse con los demás después de asearse – termino diciendo la señora para luego volver abajo.

Y dense prisa que la cena de hoy es pizza – dando un guiño a los chicos el primogénito de la señora también se fue.

Esto paso o fue solo un sueño –Lex se cuestiono tras mirar la computadora una los llevo aquel fantástico lugar.

No lo creo miren esto – John exaltado saco de su bolsillo su digivice los demás hicieron igual mostrando que también tenían el suyo.

Entonces sino fue un sueño quien o que nos regreso aquí – Fred demandaba saber ya que todo había sido tan repentino que mas que alguno lo desconcertó.

Mientras tanto en una zona apartada de equestria se abrió un portal del cual salió un meteorito el cual se sepulto en la tierra para luego comenzar a crecer cada vez mas tomando la forma de un digimon desconocido.

 _ **Continuara en la siguiente saga…**_


	17. Legend 16

Nuevo año , nueva saga da inicio antes que nada quiero desearles a todos un feliz año nuevo y por favor disfruten

* * *

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure 02 OST #3 - Subtitle 02)

 **Legend 16: EL Paquete**

Habían pasado un tres semanas desde que los chicos habían vuelto del Digimundo, Tom y sus amigos habían retomado su vida en la casa hogar con visitas constantes de Tak quien empezaba la secundaria dentro de poco, así como los chicos la primaria. Pesé que todos estaban felices de haber vuelto añoraban a sus compañeros digimon y las aventuras vividas con ellos preguntándose como estaría ellos , así como el grupo de Phathom quienes se habían quedado en ese mundo. Lo que ellos no sospechaban una nueva batalla estaba a punto de empezar.

Tak te ocurre algo no has tocado tu cena y te noto algo distraído – Preguntaba el al joven al ver su semblante tan raro durante la comida.

No es nada solo estoy algo cansado eso es todo – Tak amablemente le respondió al señor pues le había cogido cariño durante su estancia en su hogar.

Es normal deberías ver la dedicación que pone en el hogar les lee a los mas pequeños, evita que los niños mayores se peleen – contaba la el estupendo trabajo que había hecho en el hogar- también –continuo ella- gracias a el Thomas y sus compañeros se portan mucho mejor , bueno no son ángeles pero en comparación a como eran antes puedo decir que han cambiado para bien - termino diciendo ella para luego seguir comiendo.

Yo puedo dar fe de eso las veces que yo me quede cuidando el hogar siempre terminaba limpiando alguno de sus destres pero ahora son ellos quienes lo arreglan – Shining armore rememorando algunas de las travesuras hechas por los pequeños para luego ver a Tak – y dime – continuo el – ya decidiste a que secundaria vas inscribirte, porque las inscripciones a Cristal Prep todavía están abiertas – acercándole un folleto de la escuela en que había estudiado el como el resto de su familia.

Ya te lo había dicho que todavía estoy indeciso sobre eso y hay algo en el estilo de esa escuela que no termina por convencerme - Tak le contentaba al joven frente a el ya que sentía que esa escuela no era su lugar.

Vamos anímate podrías acompañar a mi hija Twiligth para que no este tan encerrada con sus proyectos privados y se divierta mas – el animaba al chico para que entrara a dicha escuela teniendo la esperanza de que pudiera influenciar de manera positiva a su hija quien como siempre se encontraba ausente.

Les prometo que mañana les daré mi respuesta – Tak se comprometía para tranquilizar a ambos para luego cambiar su mirada por una mas seria- han sabido algo de mi madre – preguntaba el chico a la pareja quien se vio antes de responder.

El otro día hablamos con el doctor quien nos dijo que está reaccionando bien al tratamiento pero aun no ha despertado – la respondía eligiendo bien sus palabras para no perjudicar al chico quien bajo la mirada para luego dar un suspiro .

Tal vez el joven cambie la cara después de ver esto – dijo el mayordomo quien apareció con un paquete rojo con el cual esperaba subirle el ánimo al muchacho.

Y ¿quien te lo envía? – curioso Shining armore preguntaba al muchacho quien mostro que el paquete no tenia remitente.

(estos dos objetos están basados en la terminal d y el digivice del manga de V-tamers solo que les agregue miss propias funciones)

Pues quien fuera parece que me tiene mucha estima – Tak alegre abrió el paquete mostrando que le habían mandado un moderno reloj brazalete gris el cual tenia unos botones azules al lado de la pantalla que marcaba la hora, dentro del paquete también había una especie de consola roja que le cabía en ambas al abrir la pantalla se cayó una nota que decía "úsalo bien".

El resto de la familia Sparkle no le dio mucha importancia y continuaron cenando pues pensaron que se le envió algún amigo, pero esa noche mientras todos dormían dicha la pantalla de dicha consola comenzó a brillar apareciendo en la pantalla en el cual se movía un punto rojo timbrado como "amenaza detectada". Al día siguiente usando el dinero obtenido de donaciones para el hogar la señora mando al grupo de Tom a comprar los útiles para la escuela entre otras cosa para el inicio escolar, Tak los acompañaba para evitar que se perdieran o que gastaran el dinero en otra cosa puesto que el ya tenía todo lo necesario pese que aun no había decidido a que secundaria ir.

Muy bien ya hemos comprado las mochilas , cuadernos y libros – Tak checaba con su compañeros revisando la lista dada por la Señora Velvet.

Si nos faltan los artículos de arte , ciencia y comprarnos ropa nueva – Tom tomando la palabra remarcaba lo que faltaba por comprar.

Qué bueno porque se los juro estoy tan casado – Se quejaba Lex cargando las bolsas con sus útiles en cada brazo.

Bien dicho después podríamos comer un helado –decía un acalorado Max quien no solo estaba cansado sino que tenia sed.

Yo prefería unas frituras y un refresco de naranja – sugería Fred quien no solo tenia cansancio sino que también tenía hambre.

Calma ya pronto vamos a acabar y si nos sobra tiempo no solo podremos ir a comer algo, también podría ir jugar en árcade de videojuegos – Tak proponía al grupo cosa que alegro y alivio a todos bastante a excepción de John – ocurre algo malo amiguito – le preguntaba al pequeño mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Pues no lo se tengo ese extraño presentimiento que alguien nos observa y también….- John contestaba expresando su inquietud pero fue silenciando por el mayor del grupo.

Lo sé yo también extraño y también estoy preocupado – deduciendo lo que pensaba el pequeño lo que era en parte cierto pero el también pensaba en Spike pero no preocupar más a Tak simplemente asintió.

Luego de un rato tras haber comprado los últimos útiles y siguiendo las instrucciones llegaron a una pequeña tienda ubicada entre dos edificios cuyo techo tenia forma de carrusel , los chicos tuvieron en conjunto un caso de daja-vu sobretodo Max y John.

Entonces que opinan chicos – Tak preguntaba saliendo con una mezcla de ropa ha lazar la cual causo la risa de sus amigos pero a la chica que trabajaba no le pareció divertido.

¡Por mis estrellas! – grito dicha joven de color gris claro ,ojos azules, cabelló color índigo vestida con una camisa celeste, usando una falda morada con el dibujo de tres diamantes , unos brazaletes dorados ,un broche que combinaba con el dibujo de la falda y unas botas larga adornadas con un diamante cada uno- esa mezcla de colores es tan inapropiada pero no te preocupes tengo el conjunto ideal para ti – termino llevándolo al vestidor para cambiar el look y su ropa.

Luego de unos minutos Tak salió con un nuevo peinado adornado con sus gafas rojas, una polera azul con el dibujo de un dragón rojo, una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas , jeans azul sus colegas quedaron impresionados con el cambio ya que su amigo pareció otra persona.

Te ves increíble Tak y el dragón en la camisa te da mucho estilo - Tom manifestando su admiración tras ver el nuevo aspecto .

El merito le pertenece a esa chica yo la verdad solo me quede ahí , mientras ella haci la magia – Tak comentaba dando el crédito a la chica pues tenia un gran conocimiento de moda.

No es nada querido después ver tu "interesante" combinación de atuendos , sabia que necesitabas mi ayuda - dijo ella de manera muy educada para no herir los sentimiento del chico -¿Qué ocurre pequeño?- pregunto tras se llamada por Fred quien pensó bien lo que iba decir.

Disculpe señorita podría hacer lo mismo que hizo con Tak conmigo y miss es que mañana es nuestro primer día en la escuela….-Fred siendo lo más educado que pudo y escogiendo las mejores palabras pero fue silenciado por dicha chica.

Por supuesto que si pasen a los vestidores tengo la ropa perfecta para ustedes – conmovida por el pequeño procedió a buscar la ropa adecuada.

Luego de un rato estando exhausta la chica apareció junto con los niños quienes tenían un nuevo peinado y ropa escogida para la ocasión . Tom lucia una camisa morada junto una chaqueta verde ,unos pantalones cafés, Lex apareció con un chaleco blanco , pantalones negros con varios bolsillos, luego fue el turno de Fred quien usa un pañuelo gris una camisa de negra con delgadas líneas grises sobre la cual iba una chaqueta delgada y pantalones cortos , después fue el turno de John quien llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla de color negro azulado pantalones color negro . Finalmente fue el turno de mas quien lleva una camisa azul claro con la imagen de un tiburón tatuado en la espalda , pantalones azul marino . Lo que tenían en común toda esa ropa que ya sea en los zapatos , camisa o chaqueta iba la imagen de un dragón.

Muchas gracias cuanto nos cuesta – Tak preguntaba ya que al ser el mayor del grupo estaba a cargo del dinero.

No te preocupes la casa paga todo ya que unos jovencitos tan educados no se les debe cobrar –la chica demostrando su espíritu generoso les dio la ropa gratis. Cuando todo parecía ir bien fue cuando Max se cayó.

¡Max que te pasa! – John asustado le preguntaba a su amigo ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

No sé de repente me sentiré muy mareado – respondió adolorido para luego cerrar los ojos y ver imágenes borrosas en blanco y negro de el mismo con alguien mas.

Esto pinta mal debemos llevarlo al hogar – Tom sugirió con la ayuda de sus amigos se llevo al pobre chico fuera de ahí.

Lamento que esto pasara espero verte de nuevo – Tak se despida de la chica quien le dijo que no había problema tiempo después llegaron sus amigas a quienes le conto lo sucedido.

Llegando a la estación de buses abordaron el primero que vieron pero justo cuando Tak iba abordar la consola comenzó a vibrar.

Pero que es esto - dijo Tak al ver a un punto rojo que se acercaba rápidamente a lo que parecía su posición.

Tak que ocurre tenemos que irnos – Fred cuestionaba al chico desde el bus ya que estaba preocupada por Max.

(insertar cancion : Digimon Adventure OST #17 - Kuroi Inbou)

Adelántese tengo que confirmar algo luego los alcanzo – Tak le contesto para luego decir adiós desde – ahorra ¿Dónde te encuentras?- se preguntaba el chico guiándose con la consola buscaba fue entonces que una grieta en un edificio cercano se abrió y de ella apareció saliendo apareciendo un escarabajo ciervo gigante de color rojo . Entonces su reloj se encendió y de el apareció la identidad de su atacante .

 **Digi – análisis:**

 **Kuwagamon** : es un Digimon Tipo Insecto tiene un cuerpo duro y con alta energía defensiva, es un Digimon terrible, de mal carácter y agresivo. No parará de atacar al enemigo con sus tijeras gigantes hasta que lo derrote. El sonido de sus alas puede ser escuchado a distancia, y sus tenazas son capaces de cortar casi cualquier material.

Porque nadie más puede verlo – pensaba el al ver que nadie aparte de el podía verlo o oírlo – no importa tengo que alejarlo de la gente antes que haga daño – provocándolo para que lo siguiera fue entonces que la consola le indico la localización de otra grieta la cual el abrió con su digivice para luego meterse con Kuwagamon pisándole los talones.

(aquí termina: Digimon Adventure OST #17 - Kuroi Inbou y poner la cancion : **digimon universe ost track 16 To the AR Field)**

Al entrar a la grieta ante el apareció una dimensión que no era ni el mundo humano o el Digimundo mas bien un punto medio entre ambos ya que era la ciudad de Avalon pero hecha de datos entre, algunos edificios había un particulares vainas que parecían tentáculos. Tak no tuvo mucho tiempo para explorar ya que Kuwagamon todavía lo seguía atravesando con sus tenazas los techos de los edificios para sepultar vivo al chico, el cual hacia lo posible por evitarlos pero no importaba cuanto corría el digimon insecto lo terminaría alcanzado y así fue luego de algunos minutos el chico fue acorralado frente un edificio.

Muy bien has lo peor que tengas – provocando aquel digimon logro que clavara las tenazas en el edificio para luego salir corriendo – que te aproveche la comida – se burlo el pero justo cuando iba escapando tropezó con un basurero salido de la nada dándole tiempo para que Kuwagamon escapara y fuera tras él.

¡Flama bebe! Tenazas fuera amigo – grito Agumon disparando una bola de fuego quien apareció ante un atónito Tak quien se sorprendió con su aparición.

Agumon pero como es que tu …-pregunto aun sorprendido al digimon quien lo aparto justo a tiempo para seguir la pelea.

(aquí termina: digimon universe ost track 16 To the AR Field y comienza ; Wada Kouji - With The Will)

Después nos ponemos al día ahorra tenemos que vencer a este tipo – Agumon respondió para luego seguir la pelea pero la diferencia de niveles era evidente.

Como en los viejos tiempo ¡Digi -energy cargar ! – comento el emocionado haciendo evolucionar a su camarada.

Agumon digivol a…. Geogreymon – siendo envuelto por una luz Agumon apareció bajo su nueva forma para luego pelear con Kuwagamon

Entonces la batalla entre las dos gigantescas bestia empezó Kuwagamon atacaba con sus garras pero Geogreymon se defendía con su cola ,luego los dos comenzar hacer fuerza entre si Geogreymon lo tomo por las tenazas y lo arrojo contra un edificio pero Kuwagamon no se daba por usando sus tenazas agarro a su enemigo del adomen para luego elevarlo en el aire para luego azotarlo fuertemente contra el suelo.

Ponte de pie por favor – Tak acercándose a su compañero para intentar despertarlo al pero este no respondía fue entonces que Kuwagamon se arrojo en picada para acabar con ambos-¡Despierta Geogreymon!- grito desesperado haciendo que el digimon reaccionara a tiempo para luego poner a salvo a su compañero.

Gracias Tak ahorra yo me encargo ¡Mega explosión! – Geogreymon agradeciendo la ayuda del chico fue contra su enemigo golpeándolo con su cuerno dejándolo sin aire para luego rematar con una ráfaga de fuego venciendo al digimon.

Muy bien eres el mejor - victoriaba Tak la hazaña de su compañero para luego ver como vencía a ese siniestro digimon fue entonces que vio un mensaje en su reloj – "capturar datos"- leyó el haciendo que su reloj se iluminara apunto dicha luz al moribundo digimon el cual fue absorbido y convertido en huevo para luego ser introducido en la consola en la cual apareció el mensaje "captura realizada".

(Aquí termina: Wada Kouji - With The Will)

Tras eso tanto el chico como el digimon estaban agotados asique decidieron salir de ese lugar y volver a casa ya que había sido un largo combate asique metiendo a Agumon en el digivice el muchacho salió de esa dimensión, justo cuando pensó que sus problemas habían acabado vio que se había hecho muy tarde asique corrió rápidamente a su hogar pero en su camino se tropezó con una señora de piel Fucsia grisáceo , cabello de tres colores los cuales eran Azul cielo, Turquesa claro, Azul ligeramente cobalto, claro, ojos color Magenta grisáceo quien usaba un traje purpura de cuerpo entero , una chaqueta color amarrillo con un pin de un sol y zapatillas de tacón doradas.

Lo lamento señora no la vi – Tak se disculpaba mientras la ayudaba a levantarse la cual tras recuperar la compostura lo miro.

No te preocupes joven pero deberías tener mas cuidado en el futuro – le aconsejo la señora para luego retirarse ignorando que se le había caído una credencial la cual Tak encontró.

Espere se le cayó… – la llamo para devolvérselo pero era tarde ya se había marchado – Escuela secundaria Canterlot Directora Celestia – leyó el para después guardar la credencial en su bolsillo.

Fue entonces que el retomo su camino a la mansión al llegar fue recibido por la y el quienes tenían una expresión muy seria.

Nos me puedes explicar ¿Dónde estabas? – intentado estar calmado pero su tono delataba su enojo y preocupación.

Porque dejaste a los chicos ellos llegaron con el pobrecito Max tambaleándose y tu no los acompañaba como se te ocurre dejarlos cuando te necesitaban – enojada y decepcionada preguntaba al muchacho quien no sabía que decir, ya que no le creerían si les contaba la aventura que vivió hoy tocando su bolsillo encontró la solución.

Lo que ocurrió fue que recordé que hoy tenia que asistir a una reunión para la secundaria a la quiero asistir y por eso tuve que irme rápido - contesto el sacando la credencial que había recogido para reafirmar su mentira cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que se lo creyeran.

Debiste haberlo mencionado antes , si hoy no podías acompañarlos se lo hubiera pedido a alguien mas - aceptando la explicación del muchacho cambio su semblante a uno mas tranquilo.

Lo lamento prometo no volverlo hacerlo – Tak se disculpaba además de comprometerse a no volver a llegar tan tarde.

Entonces enserio quieres a esa escuela y no a Cristal Prep- el cuestiono al joven ya que el prefería que fuera a una escuela privada.

Si estoy seguro ahorra disculpen tengo que ir a descansar un poco , podrían enviarme algunos bocadillos por favor tengo mucha hambre – Tak manifestando su deseo de ir a esa secundaria para luego subir a su cuarto tras recibir los bocadillos cerró la puerta con llave.

Por fin había olvidado lo incomodo de viajar así – Agumon saliendo del digivice para poder estirarse para luego comer los bocadillos ofrecidos por Tak.

Ahorra dime que es lo que pasa – Tak ya más tranquilo le pedia saber a su compañero que le contara lo que había pasado en el Digimundo.

Entretanto observando atentó desde la acera apareció un muchacho de unos 18 años cabello plateado con puntas, una chaqueta de motociclista, unos jean oscuros con agujeros y botas .

Duerme ahorra en tu cálido lecho porque esto recién comienza – murmuro esbozando una sonrisa sacando un digivice negro, mientras la sombras de cientos de digimon aparecieron alrededor de el.

 _ **Continuara…..**_


	18. Legend 17

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure 02 OST #3 - Subtitle 02)

 **Capitulo 17:El primer día**

Habiendo pasado un par días y tras haberse inscrito oficialmente en la secundaria Canterlot Tak se encontraba preparando algunas cosas para su primer día, se puso su ropa nueva sus gafas rojas . el reloj , consola salió de su cuarto y fue a desayunar con el resto de la familia Sparkle. Al sentarse a la mesa no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había contado Agumon.

(Flashback)

Ahorra dime que es lo que pasa – Tak ya más tranquilo le pedia saber a su compañero que le contara lo que había pasado en el Digimundo.

 _Pues desde el día que ustedes fueron lazados de vuelta a su mundo, yo como el resto de nuestros amigos intentamos seguir adelante ayudando a reconstruir nuestro mundo pues la batalla contra Dark Star había dejado al Digimundo casi en ruinas_ – Narraba el digimon mientras devoraba uno a uno los bocadillos del chico.

Que paso con Phathom y sus aliados están bien– preocupado Tak preguntaba sobre lo que había pasado con sus camaradas .

 _Un día ellos nos reunieron para enfrentar una posible nueva amenaza fue durante ese viaje que nos enfrentamos a un poderoso digimon, le enfrentamos pero aun con la ayuda de Phathom y sus amigos no pudimos hacerle frente, luego ese digimon abrió una grieta y nos arrojo ahí –_ continuaba su relato mostrándose indignado por no haber protegido a sus camaradas.

Supongo que luego llegaste donde yo estaba y el resto es historia – Tak deduciendo lo que ocurrió tras el relato de Agumo – y los demás que fue de ellos – pregunto al digimon quien negó con la cabeza ya que no sabía que había sido de ellos.

(fin de Flashback)

Todo bien amiguito – Shinnig armore preguntaba al chico mientras le robaba una tostada con mermelada para disgusto de este – si sigues con la cabeza en la nubes , te perderás el gran día que es hoy – mostrando su lado de hermano mayor un tanto molestoso pero a la vez preocupado.

Y tu que no tienes casa propia que estas aquí todo el tiempo – sacando otra tostada le contestaba al hijo mayor del señor Light.

Basta ustedes dos y apresúrense que se va hacer tarde para ir a la escuela – el detenía la pelea y les decía que se apresuraran pues no quería que Tak llegara tarde en su primer día.

Recuerden también tienen que pasar por Thomas y sus amigos para ir a la primaria ya que ellos no conocen las calles – comiendo su ensalada de Frutas la señora Velvet le recordaba a ambos.

Lo sé mama no te preocupes puedes confiar en nosotros no es así compañero - Shining Armor le aseguro a su madre para luego ver a Tak el cual respondió levantando el pulgar.

Tras terminar el desayuno el ambos muchachos fueron a buscar al grupo de chicos al llegar al hogar Shining Armor fue a buscarlos mientras que Tak aprovechaba de conversar con Agumon.

Ustedes los humanos son muy extraños pelean por cosas tan insificante como la comida para luego seguir adelante como si no hubiera pasado nada – Agumon opinado el comportamiento de ambos chicos durante el desayuno ya que para el era extraño.

Es porque aunque nos molestemos entre nosotros en el fondo sabemos que no es enserio – Tak intentaba explicar a su compañero digimon.

No me convence mucho esa respuesta, cambiando de tema les vamos a contar a los demás lo que pasa si o no – Agumon le comentaba al chico poniéndose serio cuestionaba al chico humano.

Por supuesto que si pero lo haremos después de la escuela porque si no se preocuparan y no disfrutaran su primer día de clase – respondía el chico para luego guardar el digivice al ver salir a los niños- Max como te encuentras – preocupado se acerco al pequeño tras lo ocurrido en la tienda de ropa.

Si no te preocupes solo tuve que descansar un poco y me sentí mejor - Max respondió con un sincera sonrisa para despreocupar a Tak.

A todo esto a donde te fuiste el otro día – Lex cuestionaba dado que les había prometido reunirse con ellos.

Lamento interrumpirlos pero tenemos que irnos o se nos hará tarde - Shining Armor llamo al grupo de amigos para luego comenzar su camino hacia la escuela.

Tomando un par autobuses y cruzar algunas calles llegaron a la primaria de Avalon la cual era un edificio enorme de dos pisos , hecho de ladrillos con un patio muy amplio y muchos juegos tras dar algunas ineducaciones ambos muchachos se disponían a marchar.

Después de clases reúnanse conmigo en el sótano del hogar tengo que decirles algo importante – Tak susurro a Tom antes de irse junto con Shining Armor.

Entonces los chicos fueron a sus respectivas aulas la de cuarto grado en el caso de John, Lex y Fred .Mientras que Tom y Max al ser mas grandes fueron a la de quinto grado al sentarse en sus pupitres empezaron a conversar entre.

¿Qué crees que nos quiera decir Tak? – Lex cuestionaba al chico sentándose en lado izquierdo de el tras escuchar lo que le susurro.

No lo se pero su semblante tan enigmático debe ser serio – Tom explicaba para luego ser atacado por una gorra de beisbol azul.

quien necesita una ajuste de motor o un cambio de aceite – Bromeaba un muchacho robusto con pecas , cabello negro , ojos verdes , piel blanca quien aparte de usaba una camisa fucsia con unos overoles del mismo color que su gorra y botas .

Ralph eres tú qué gusto pero que haces aquí - Tom feliz saludaba a su amigo del taller en el que ayudaba de vez cuando.

Pues vengo a estudiar porque no me dijiste que vendrías a estudiar en mi escuela – Ralph le respondía el colocándose en su lugar el cual era justo a la derecha dejando a Tom entre el medio de sus amigos.

Es que han pasado tantas cosas estos últimos días que se me olvido contarte – Tom se disculpaba ya que desde que volvieron había descuidado su trabajo y amistad con Ralph.

No hay problema luego nos ponemos al día, por cierto alguien dejo esto para ti en el taller – Ralph aceptando la disculpa de su amigo para luego entregarle un paquete que llevaba en su mochila en caso de encontrarse con el este idéntico al que recibió Tak.

Buenos días alumnos mi nombre Time Turner y seré su profesor en este año – Se presentaba el maestro de cabello café , ojos azul grisáceo y piel café claro quien usaba una bata de la cual destacaba un dibujo de reloj de arena – hoy aprenderemos sobre protones y electrones todos listos – cambiando su semblante a uno mas divertido saco un par de pelotas para su explicación.

Así empezaba lo que seria una clase interesante para Tom y Lex quienes se dieron cuenta que ir a la escuela no estaría tan mal. Mientras que en el aula de John , Max y Lex aun no comenzaban las clases debido a que su profesor quien todavía no llegaba.

Hasta cuando estaremos esperando – Max aburrido sentado esperando que empezara la clase.

Lo se estoy tan aburrido que comencé que ya conté los azulejos del piso son ochenta y tres – Lex con el mismo semblante que el .

De haber sabido que iba ser tan aburrido hubiera traído un comic – John se lamentaba de repente las luces se apagaron asustando levemente a los chicos.

Las puertas se han cerrado asique mundo exterior desaparece – decía una voz misteriosa seguía por un extraño – y mientras su mundo se hunde en el caos surjo para guiarlos mi nombre es Discord – apareciendo frente a la clase sentado en un sofá roja estaba un hombre con ojos color carmesí brillante con amarillo chillón, barba, cejas tupidas , vestidos con un chaleco café , sobre una camisa hecha de diferente , sus pantalones también eran extraños una pierna era café y la otra verde.

Y se supone que este "personaje" es nuestro profesor – Max le susurraba a Lex recibiendo un susto de muerte cuando apareció detrás de ellos.

El "personaje" los escucho , por eso ustedes y el resto de la clases participaran en el "bingo matemático"-Discord con un tono divertido mesclado malicioso entregando cartones del juego y sacando una roleta llena de pelotitas.

Y que es el bingo matemático – John indagaba al escuchar la propuesta de su nuevo profesor el cual se limito a sonreír.

Pues mi querido niño consiste que yo saco una pelota con un problema matemático y si tienen la respuesta deben marcarlo en la cartolas que les voy a entregar , si ganan obtendrán un premio – aliviando el ambiente tan siniestro que había – pero si no – continuo el – entonces serán severamente castigados y como ustedes dos se creen tan graciosos sino tienen al menos tres respuestas correctas entonces se tendrán que quedar después de clases junto con el resto de alumnos – termino diciendo el haciendo que ambos chicos tragaran saliva y fueran visto con enojo por el resto de alumnos

Mientras tanto tras haber recibido un recorrido por parte de unas de las alunas de la secundaria Canterlot y llegando el almuerzo Tak se sentó en una mesa aparte y le paso bocadillos a Agumon además de aprovechar de hablar con él.

Porque no me dijiste que esas clases eran tan aburridas y largas – Agumon manifestando su inconformidad por haber acompañado a su compañero a la escuela.

Lamentablemente esa es una de las desventajas de ser humano que tenemos que ir a clases – Tak explicaba a su compañero mientras compartían su almuerzo – lo que me preocupan son esa tres chicas que conocimos al llegar , sentí algo extraño casi maligno – decia el recordando como ellas lo habían molestado cuando recién las conoció.

Lose recuerda que una de ellas te empujo – Recordando como la chica de cabello morado oscuro con rayas turqués , ojos morado y piel morado claro quien usaba un pantalón con ebilla en forma de estrella y chaqueta sin mangas se había metido con su compañero humano.

Su compañera de cola de caballo no lucia tan malvada aun asi , tal vez algo dispersa – pensaba en voz alta pensando en la chica de ojos cereza, cabello azul y piel azul claro – sinceramente solo fue mala conmigo cuando las otras dos lo eran en especial la chica de el pin diamante amarillos - pensaba en voz alto pero discreto para no ser descubierto por los demás.

Fue entonces que esas tres chicas entrando en la cafetería preparándose para cantar una canción. Tak metió a Agumon en el digivice y miro atento a aquellas chicas.

(poner pista de la cancion batalla)

[Las Dazzlings]

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Unirse eso es lo que quieren

Y la escuela roquearán

Algo hay mejor en nuestra mente

Que toda regla va a cambiar

¿Cómo crees que hay igualdad

Si somos más brillantes?

[Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk]

Brillantes

[Adagio Dazzle]

Esta es tu oportunidad

¿O eres un loser como antes?

[Las Dazzlings]

Yo y tú, tú y yo

Hay que ver quién es mejor

No tienes que ser igual que yo

No es tan malo ser mutua competencia

¿Acaso temes fallar con mi presencia?

[Adagio Dazzle]

Eres grande y lo sabes

Superior a los demás

No importa a quién lastimarás

Si ser mejor demostrarás

[Las Dazzlings]

Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh

¡Batalla! Vas a ganarla

Qué haya batalla, batalla de las bandas

Qué haya batalla, hay que ganarla

Qué haya batalla, batalla, batalla

Batalla de las bandas

[Las Dazzlings y estudiantes]

¡Batalla!

"Blueberry Cake": ¡Yo te puedo vencer!

Las Dazzlings y estudiantes: ¡Batalla!

"Cherry Crash": ¡Ja! ¡Eso quisieras!

Las Dazzlings y estudiantes: ¡Batalla!

Trixie Lulamoon: ¡Cuánto lo deseo!

Las Dazzlings y estudiantes: ¡Batalla!

"Captain Planet": ¡No si yo les gano antes!

[Las Dazzlings y estudiantes]

Yo y tú, tú y yo

Hay que ver quién es mejor

No tienes que ser igual que yo

No es tan malo ser mutua competencia

¿Acaso temes fallar con mi presencia?

¡Batalla! Vas a ganarla

Qué haya batalla, batalla de las bandas

Qué haya batalla, hay que ganarla

Qué haya batalla, batalla, batalla

¡Batalla de las bandas!

La verdad tiene un voz linda casi hipnótica – Tak manifestaba su fascinación por la canción de esas chicas sin darse cuenta que hacia pelear a los demás a punto de caer bajo su poder fue salvado por su digivice quien lo protegió de su influencia.

¡Tak despierta! – Agumon alerto a su compañero haciéndolo reaccionar para que se diera cuenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Oh ese extraño te refería – decía una chica con cabello rosa esponjoso, ojos colorceleste y piel rosa que usaba un chaleco azul sobre una camisa blanca con un corazón y una falda con un liston la cual destacaba por la imagen de Tres globos.

Disculpen les molesta si me siento aquí ya que ….eres tu –solicitaba el muchacho al darse cuenta que ese grupo de chicas eran las únicas que no peleaban hasta que vio a la chica que conoció el otro dia.

Oh eres tu querido como estas y el chico que se desmayo está bien – preguntaba la chica saludando amablemente al chico además de preguntarle cómo estaba Max.

Si no te preocupes hoy de hecho comenzó la primaria junto con sus amigos - Tak le contaba para tranquilizarla pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por una de sus amigas.

Rarity te molestaría presentarnos a tu amigo – con un tono un poco imprudente le pedia la chica de cabello arco iris , piel azul cielo ,ojos bermellón brillante claro quien usaba una chaqueta azul de mangas cortas junto con camisa blanca y falda de la cualdestacaba la imagen de una nube con un rayo.

Calma caramelo no hay necesidad de ser grosera - calmando amiga decia una chica de cabellera rubia , piel ambar naranja , sombre y camisa vaquera , jeans cortos y botas cafes las cuales destacaban por tener la imagen de tres manzanas en cada una.

Oh disculpen recuerden aquel chico que les converse el otro dia quien acompañaba a un grupod de adorables niños – Rarity les recordó a sus la charla que había tenido – pues es el se llama ¡oh my!-continuo ella – con todo lo que paso no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte tu nombre – dando cuenta de su error ella se disculpo con el.

No te preocupes mi nombre takeshi pero miss amigos me dicen Tak - el chico se presentaba al grupo de chicas.

Pues es gusto conocerte terroncito yo soy Applejack – se presentaba la chica vaquera ante el – ya conociste a rarity ,ella es raimbow dash la deportista numero uno de la escuela – la joven introducía a sus dos amigas.

Mucho gusto , a ti te conocí cuando llegue eres Sunset shimmer cierto - Tak devolvía el saluda a la chica rubia hasta que vio a la chica que parecí querer tener un bajo perfil .

Seguro que te sientes bien , no sientes alguna vibra o alguna agitación – manifestando su curiosidad la chica cabello carmesí vivido con rayas amarrillo brillante, ojos color cian moderado y piel ambar claro quien usaba una chaqueta negra con una polera morada que destaca por la imagen del sol y una falda naranja con rayas amarrilla y violeta.

No la verdad es que no sentí nada raro – Tak negaba que la canción haya tenido alguna efecto sobre el cosa que extraño a la chica.

Eso es un alivio que al menos tu no hayas sido afectado .– dijo tímidamente la chica de piel amarillo muy claro , cabello rosa palido adornado con una traba en forma de mariposa y ojos Calipso oscuro quien iba vestida con una camisa blanca y una falda verde claro con bordes rosas la cual se distinguía por su dibujo de tres mariposas.

Fue entonces que el muchacho comenzó a entamblar amistad con las chicas quienes después de conversar un rato se fueron a hablar con la directora .De vuelta a la primaria los chicos habían salido al recreo disfrutando sus bocadillos Tom y sus amigos conversaban de como había sido la escuela hasta ahorra.

El profesor Time Turne es un fantástico profesor – Tom fascinado por la clase que acababa de tener.

Lo se su explicación fue divertida y muy educativa - Max alaba la dinámica y entretenida clase de su nuevo profesor.

Me alegro por ustedes – Fred sarcástico teniendo un semblante un tanto triste cosa que preocupo a sus amigos.

Adivino el profesor discord los atrapo con su bingo de matematicas verdad – Ralph queriendo entablar amistad con ellos dedujo el porque de su semblante.

Como lo supiste? – preguntaba Fred al ver lo rápido que dedujo el problema que los aquejaba.

Porque a mi me paso cuando estuve en su clase pero no pudo ser tan malo – Ralph intentando reconfortar a los chicos con unas de sus historias.

Es que no sabes estuvimos "así" de que nos castigaran a toda el aula – Lex contaba como les había ido con su nuevo profesor.

Ahorra nadie se les acerca por miedo a que los metan en problemas – John relatando como el resto de compañeros no los había dejado jugar con ellos.

No se preocupen ya verán que pronto lo olvidaran y siempre pueden contar con nosotros – Max abrazando a sus tres amigos haciendo que recuperaran la sonrisa.

Oigan conmigo también no me olviden – Ralph ofreciendo su compañerismo con los amigos de Tom- cambiando de tema Max porque no abres el paquete que te pase esta mañana – el chico le pedia al muchacho que abriera paquete.

En cuestión de minutos el chico lo abrió el paquete el cual contenía el mismo reloj y consola que le había llegado a Tak solo que su consola era de color purpura. Apenas el chico se puso el reloj comenzó a temblar haciendo que todos los alumnos se asuntaran.

Atención se solicita que todo el alumnado se dirija de forma ordenada al gimnasio hasta que acabe el temblor – el director desde su oficina ordeno a los alumnos que fueran al gimnasio.

(insertar cancion : Digimon Adventure OST #17 - Kuroi Inbou)

Fue entonces que los chicos excepto Ralph quien había sido arrastrado por el resto de alumnos pudieron ver una grieta que se abrió en medio del patio de la cual salieron para sus sorpresa digimons unos eran viscosos y otros parecían una mantis gigantescas del nuevo reloj de Max apareció la información de los digimons.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Raremon:** Un Digimon Muerto Viviente cuyos músculos se han podrido. Se trató de extender su vida mediante la mecanización de su cuerpo, pero éste se desestabilizó, y sus datos de configuración han comenzado a descomponerse. Sin embargo, debido a que se le dio la vida por esas máquinas, no va a morir, y sobrevive con este aspecto grotesco. Su movimiento especial es " **Lodo Ácido"** lanza un escupitajo verde que derrito todo.

 **Snimon:** es un Digimon mantis de nivel Campeón. Es muy fiero si se le molesta pero normalmente se comporta de manera pacífica. Es un experto cazador de virus, creado en un cierto laboratorio, su naturaleza es cruel, arrincona a sus enemigos y los destroza con sus hoces. su movimiento especial es " **Hoces gemelas"** envía dos ondas de corte consecutivas de sus hoces.

Son digimons pero como es que llegaron a nuestro mundo – Lex sorprendido por la aparición de esas bestias en su mundo mas en especifico en el patio de su escuela.

No lo se pero ¡agáchense! – Max advirtió a sus compañeros quienes esquivaron por poco el ataque combinado de acido y rayos de sus enemigos los cuales destruyeron algunos juegos del patio.

Chicos es peligroso que nos quedemos aquí síganme – indico Tom quien al encender su consola noto que le mostro otra grieta en el baño de la escuela por la cual entraron con la ayuda de sus digivice , llegando a lo que parecía una versión hecha de datos de su escuela cubierta de fango y unida a una extraña enredadera con forma de tentáculo.

(aquí termina: Digimon Adventure OST #17 - Kuroi Inbou y poner la cancion : **digimon universe ost track 16 To the AR Field)**

Sé que no debería asombrarme por todo lo que hemos vivido pero ¡wow! – Lex asombrado contemplaba aquella dimensión a la que llegado con sus camaradas.

La buen noticia es que al menos perdimos a esos digimon – John aliviado por haber escapado cuando de repente sintió una brisa tras el – aunque siempre puedo equivocarme – sarcástico se volteo quedando frente a frente con aquellas bestias.

No quiero quejarme pero dime tenemos algún plan – Lex empezando cansarse de correr cosa que sus perseguidores notaron pero nadie sabia que mas podían hacer.

Como desearía que Falcomon y los demás estuvieran aquí – Fred desando que sus compañeros digimon estuvieran con ellos en este momento de crisis .

Tropezando con una roca John estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Snimon pero fue protegido por un aguijón proveniente de Funbeemon quien aprecio justo a tiempo para salvarlo.

Eres tu Funbeemon ¡gracias! – John aun sorprendido toco a su digimon para ver si era el abrazándolo al ver que real .

Y él no vino solo amigo – Tentomon anuncio apareciendo junto a todo demás digimon quienes vinieron en la ayuda de los chicos.

¡chicos !que gusto verlos a todos – Max llegando junto a Lunamon sin poder creer que estuviera frente a el.

A nosotros también nos alegra verlos después de tanto tiempo -Lunamon igual de feliz devolví el saludo de su aliado.

Luego nos saludamos tenemos enemigos que vencer – Declaro Tentomon mirando a su compañero quien supo interpretar la mirada.

(aquí termina: digimon universe ost track 16 To the AR Field y comienza ; Wada Kouji - With The Will)

¡Digi-energy cargar! – gritaron todos juntos haciendo que cada uno de su compañeros evolucionara.

Comenzó la batalla Ikakumon , Lekismon y Peckmon combatían a los Raremon en el suelo , mientras que en el cielo Kabuterimon y Waspmon combatían a los Snimon. Los digimon mutantes lanzaba acido los cuales era congelados por las flechas de Lekismon para luego ser destruido por Peckmon con sus kunai, finalmente Ikakumon los hacia estallar con sus misiles los cuales reaccionaron con los químicos del cuerpo de Raremon provocando una gran explosión. Mientras en el cielo Snimon atacaba con sus hoces a ambos digimon los cuales los evitaban con dificultad Kabuterimon arremetió contra ellos dejándolos sin aliento para luego ser impactado por el aguijon laser de Waspmon pese a eso Snimon seguía atacando pesar de estar muy herido asique Kabuterimon los ataco con "electro shock" derivándolos del cielo .

Ya esta los vencimos – John celebro tras haber vencido al grupo de perverso digimon fue entonces que el reloj de Tom se ilumino.

"capturar datos" – Tom leyó liberando un rayo que capturo a los digimon vencidos y para luegos convertirlos en huevos y mandarlos a la consola.

(Aquí termina: Wada Kouji - With The Will)

Saliendo de aquella dimensión fueron recibido por sus profesores y Ralph quienes los buscaban tras no hallarlos después que el terremoto se detuviera , haciéndose los tontos los convencieron que habían estado todo el tiempo en el baño. Terminando el día los chicos fueron directamente a la casa hogar para reunirse con Tak.

Chicos tenemos que hablar – Tak llegando junto con ellos al hogar tras un alocado día en Canterlot high.

¡Vaya! que si compadre – Tom sacando la consola y mostrando el reloj fue entonces que fueron al sótano y sacaron a sus digimon .

Entonces Tak con la ayuda de sus compañeros digitales les contaron a todos lo que había pasado desde su partida del Digimundo. Dejando a todos preocupado por la nueva amenaza que se cernía sobre su mundo .

Por el lado amable gracias esto podemos estar juntos una vez mas –Gomamon siendo optimista como siempre.

Opino igual se que fue poco tiempo pero los extrañe – Lex abrazando a Lunamon quien lo recibió con gusto.

Chicos no quiero interrumpir pero podrían darnos de comer – Falcomon hambriento solicitaba a sus camaradas.

No se preocupen supuse que esto podía pasar y traje bocadillos - Tak preparado como siempre trajo comida para todos.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian verdad – pensaba Tentomon por la actitud precavía de el mayor de los chicos.

Mientras que los digimon disfrutaban de la comida humana los chicos hicieron el juramento que no hablarían con nadie acerca de los digimon puesto que si lo decían a alguien los podrían perder o en el peor de los casos los considerarían dementes , por otro lado el mismo humano que vigilaba a Tak lucia descontento por la victoria de los chicos.

Bueno otros peones que se me van – Abriendo su laptop mostrando el mapa de todo la ciudad y el mundo – la buena noticia – continuo el – es que miles mas donde salieron esos – presionado un botón aparecieron cientos de puntos rojos que representaban la posición de los digimon los cuales había dispersado para provocar el caos.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

bueno asi comenzamos la nueva aventura pero antes de seguir como parte de la celebración de un nuevo año : les quiero preguntar a ustedes lectores que emblemas les gustaria que ganaran los tak ,los chicos ,phantom y claudia. a quienes le intereses le pido que mande la informacion por mensaje privado para saber que forma tendrian y bajo que condiciones se activaria . a quienes necesiten ayuda tambien se aceptan de esta pagina.

gallery/49280830/Digimon-Crest


	19. Legend 18

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure 02 OST #3 - Subtitle 02)

 **Legend 18 : Hechizo callejero**

Amanecía en la ciudad de Avalon, Tak se apresuraba en desayunar puesto que ese día tenía que hacer varias cosa en primer lugar tenía que ir apoya a sus amigas en concurso musical de Canterlot High y luego tenía que ir a la casa hogar pues John, Lex y Fred se les ocurrió organizar un club de soccer con la esperanza de cambiar la opinión de sus compañeros por lo ocurrido en su primer día de clases con su profesor.

Cuidado o te vas atragantar – Shinig amore alertaba al joven quien comía como si estuviera en un maratón.

Lo siento es que hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer y voy realmente tarde – explicaba el chico tras tragar su ultimo bocado – Entonces no hay problema que usemos la cancha del hogar para nuestro club – preguntaba a la señora Velvet esperando que diera su aprobación.

Siempre que no intervenga con sus estudios o sus responsabilidades en el hogar no hay ningún problema – la señora Velvet aceptando la propuesta de los e indicando sus condiciones – eso también va para ti ,recuerda que es bueno divertirse pero también hay que ser responsable – cambiando su posición de directora por su instinto maternal dado que velaba por el futuro del muchacho.

Lo sé no se preocupen, bueno ya me voy antes que se me haga más tarde - Tak se despidió de todos para luego ponerse sus gafas rojas su mochila en la que iba la consola entre otras cosas.

Entonces que es esto de soccer acaso se come – cuestionaba Agumon desde el digivice del chico quien iba corriendo a todo vapor pero igual le converso.

No el soccer es …- murmuraba Tak deteniéndose en seco a un grupo de personas que le bloqueaban el paso – y ahorra que es lo que ocurre – se preguntaba el muchacho intentando ver que era lo que pasaba hay vio una pareja extraña de muchachos .

A lo que recién llegaron los invitamos a ver nuestro flamante espectáculo – Anuncio uno de los muchachos de cabello naranja fuego usando lo que parecía un disfraz ya que tenia cuernos cortos, él cuerpo expuesto tatuado con un símbolo blanco , usando una chaqueta corta roja con muñequeras , guantes y pantalones del mismo color , pies del cazos con casi el mismo símbolo que el que tenia tatuado en el cuerpo.

Les recordamos que somos profesionales asique no lo intente en casa – decía el otro que parecía un cachorro de lobo de piel azul claro el cual usaba una bufanda rasgada, sus brazos adornados con cinturones y guantes de cuero ,sus pantalones era una combinación de telas y cinturones provocando la risa del publico a su alrededor.

Iniciando así su rutina la cual consistía en hacer malabares con diferentes cosas por separado, luego cruzaban para luego arrojar por un lado los objetos los cuales el lobo rebano en el aire cayendo intacto al suelo para luego desarmarse , el otro les prendía fuego hacia un par de malabares mas y se los tragaba eructando una gran bola de fuego.

Bueno creo que tenían mucho picante – Bromeaba aquel chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia ganando la ovación por parte del publico.

Si les gusto por favor pedimos una pequeña contribución – dijo el lobo acercando un frasco el cual fue llenado al tope por el fabuloso espectáculo.

Fue un gran show amigo – Tak Felicito a ambos entregando algunas monedas estos en cambio al ver su digivice salió alerto a su camarada para luego salir pitando – que extraño porque habrán huido así – se preguntaba el adolecente hasta que su digivice se activo.

(insertar cancion :Digimon Adventure OST #12 - Bokura wa Itsumo)

Dime por favor que no soy el único de los dos que se dio cuenta que son digimon verdad – Agumon sarcástico cuestionaba a su compañero al cual le tomo un par minutos reaccionar para luego perseguirlos.

Siguiéndolos de cerca cruzando un par de calles siendo casi atropellados por algunos camiones finalmente los perdió en un callejón.

¡Que mal los perdí! – se quejaba hasta que vio su reloj quedando helado por la hora que era asique se apresuro a llegar a Canterlot High.

(aquí termina : Digimon Adventure OST #12 - Bokura wa Itsumo)

Habiendo llegado después de las primeras rondas las cuales se entero que sus amigas había pasado y gracias a un video mal grabado por uno de los participantes escucho la canción de sus amigas , sin embargo ellas ya se habían retirado para practicar para las semi finales a excepción de Sunset Shimmer quien tenía una discusión con cierto trió de chicas.

No se saldrán con la suya – Sunset les decía con una mirada muy seria ya que parecía saber lo que se proponía aquellas chicas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu no pudiste?- adagio contra argumentaba recordándole su pasado a sunset – oh, sabemos todo sobre ti , Sunset Shimmer tienes una gran reputación en Canterlot High –murmuraba la siniestra chica a su alrededor.

¡He cambiado! Ahora tengo una mejor situación – respondía ella para defenderse de esas nocivas acusaciones.

¿Esperando en los vestidores mientras tus amigas tienen toda la diversión? – Aria tomando la palabra interroga a la chica.

Oh si , son muy buenas. Y sin embargo…ellas no te pidieron estar en la banda - Adagio haciendo querer ver que su relación con ellas no era tan buena dando paso a Aria.

Probablemente tenían miedo de que nadie las quiera ver si ella está en el grupo – Aria dando las razones por la que sus amigas no la querían en la banda para causarle dolor y duda a la pobre chica.

¡Qué pena! ¡Qué triste! –Sonata se burlaba para herir más a Sunset Shimmer quien ya estaba bastante lastimada .

Si te sirve de consuelo cuando terminemos, nadie te va recordar – Aria finalizando la conversación dándole un empujón tanto ella como Sonata una para luego irse.

No les hagas casos , ellas dijeron eso para molestarte no mas – Tak tras escuchar la conversación fue a animar a la joven .

Porque eres amble conmigo no me conoces y tampoco sabes las cosas malas que hecho – Sunset Shimmer tapándose la cara en señal de vergüenza.

Porque no me importa quién fuiste antes , sino quien eres ahorra y el resto de nuestras amigas también lo saben asique no lo dudes nunca – Tak tomando las manos de ella para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Tienes razón muchas gracias – Sunset Shimmer feliz le agradecía sus palabras de apoyo ya que las necesitaba.

Tras su conversación el adolecente se disculpo por no haber llegar y luego se fue no si antes prometer que trataría estar en la final esa noche. Entonces emprendió su rumbo a la casa hogar para ayudar a sus compañeros y contarles lo que había ocurrido en la mañana pero al llegar el campo estaba prácticamente vacío salvo por los chicos.

Oigan que pasa acaso llegue muy tarde – Tak extrañado pregunto temiendo haber llegado tarde a otro compromiso.

No lo que pasa es que nadie vino – John desanimado pues tenia mucha esperanza de que sus compañero de escuela.

Pero que paso acaso no repartieron los volantes que hicimos después de clases - Tak interrogaba a los muchachos quienes lo pensaron un momento antes de contestar.

Claro que lo hicieron pero no creerás todas las locuras que pasaron – Gomamon saliendo de la nada respondía en nombre del grupo.

Si no se que ocurrió pero fue como si todos se hubieran levantado del lado equivocado de la cama – Lunamon comentaba apareciendo junto al digimon marino.

¡enloquecieron! Ocúltense antes que alguien más los vea – Agumon saliendo de el digivice de Tak regaño a ambos – acabo de salir y exponerme al mundo verdad – avergonzado dijo provocando la risa de todos.

Eso queríamos mostrarles, mientras ustedes esperaban nosotros nos salimos del digivice y encontramos esto – Gomamon guiaba a la parte posterior del hogar preguntándose lo que habían descubierto.

Una pared vacía eso es lo que encontraron – Max un tanto irritado pues pensaba que se habían arriesgado por nada hasta que vio a Lunamon atravesar la pared .

¿A donde se fue? - Tom se preguntaba hasta que vio salir al digimon lunar el cual les hizo gesto para que atravesaran el muro.

Ok esto no se ve todos los días – Tentomon asombrado al llegar nuevamente a la dimensión donde había luchado el otro dia solo que esta vez era la versión digital del hogar de los muchachos.

Lo interesante que desde aquí podemos acceder a cualquier lado de este lugar observen – Gomamon saliendo por una de las grietas para luego volver con una gelatina .

Eso lo sacaste de la cocina , eso es increíble – Lex excitado por el descubrimiento de su compañero dado que tenían todo ese hogar virtual para ellos.

Aunque muy divertido no debemos abusar de este lugar porque sino nos pueden descubrir – Tak siendo la voz de la razón les indico al grupo para luego salir , cuando llegaron vieron Ralph esperándolos asique rápidamente metieron a sus digimon en sus respectivos digivice.

Por fin pensé que me había equivocado en la dirección que me dieron – Ralph aliviado al ver llegar a tom y los demás.

Al menos tu llegaste gracias por venir pese a lo que paso – John le agradeció al muchacho por haber venido .

Claro que iba a venir yo no creo esas cosas de la mala suerte – Ralph manifestando su entusiasmo por querer jugar con sus camaradas.

Alguien podría iluminarme ya que no entiendo nada lo que pasa – Tak exigiendo saber lo que pasaba ya que no parecía entender.

Fue entonces que le narraron que luego de repartir los volantes algunos se fueron volando debido al viento , a quienes aceptaban la invitación sufrían extraños accidentes a algunos les caía pintura o panales de abejas ,por otro lado cuando los entregaban a los conductores en la carretera esto tenían peculiares accidente entre otras cosa que asustaron a quienes lo veían llegar.

Lo más extraño es que a mí y Max no nos ocurrió lo mismo sino que se concentro en ellos tres – Tom extrañado charlaba acerca de los extraños acontecimientos ocurridos el día anterior.

Estamos malditos esa es la verdad y debido a eso nadie nunca será nuestro amigo – Lex triste comenzó a sollozar al igual que John y Fred fue entonces que Tak detecto una extraña risa alrededor pero no vio nada.

No piensen así solo fue un mal día aparte las maldiciones no existen – Ralph intentando levantarles el ánimo de pronto fue cubierto por leche seguido por una porción de cereal - aunque existen la circunstancias desafortunadas – mirando el cielo junto a los demás ahí pudieron ver que todo había sido obra de un avión con la escotilla abierta la cual siguió su vuelo tras cerrarla.

Ven adentro para que te laves – Indico Fred llevando a su compañero a dentro para que se lavara y se cambiara.

Ahora nos creen estamos malditos – Lex volviendo a estar triste pero no por el sino por Ralph quien se ha portado tan bien con ellos.

Creo que no es un hechizo sino un digimon -Tak manifestó su deducción dado a lo que acaba de ocurrir y por lo contado por los niños.

(insertar cancion: Digimon Adventure OST #14 - Ijou Jitai Hassei!)

Vaya parece que no son tan tontos como me habían dicho – una voz fantasmal entre risas comentaba para luego aparecer frente a ellos fantasma enorme con sombrero de bruja activando los relojes de Tom y Tak.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Soulmon:** _es un Digimon Tipo Fantasma. Su nombre proviene de la palabra del inglés Soul, que significa alma en español. Un Digimon maldito que usa magia para maldecir a otros, y que gusta de causar desgracias a los demás. Posee una energía que aumenta su poder_.

Con que tú eres quien le has causado tantos problemas a miss amigos – Max acusador apunto al digimon quien se limito a reír-te parece gracioso - arrojándole una piedra la cual fue devuelta por este con la fuerza de una bala la cual por poco impacta contra el.

Pues si yo lo hice porque la tristeza y desgracia de los humanos es divertida pero la de tus camaradas es exquisita – Soulmon maliciosos a travesaba a cada uno de ellos dejándoles una horrible sensación .

Pues será mejor que te detengas de una vez o sino te la veras con nosotros – Tak amenazando al digimon quien hizo caso omiso.

He estado haciendo esto por un largo tiempo , no me detendré ahorra " _ **Necro Magic" –**_ Soulmon haciéndose invisible mofándose del humano para luego convocar a cientos de murciélagos los cuales encubrieron su huida.

Ese tipo me cae pésimo – Agumon irritado salió del digivice y con sus llamas ahuyento a los murciélagos.

(aquí termina: Digimon Adventure OST #14 - Ijou Jitai Hassei!)

No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya vamos por el – Tentomon con el mismo semblante que su camarada quería hacerlo pagar.

Ok pero alguien debe quedarse aquí para cubrirnos con Ralph y el cuidador de la casa hogar – Tak explicaba así fue que tom , Lex se quedaron con Fred en el hogar mientras que el resto fue en búsqueda de Soulmon.

(insertar cancion: digimon universe ost track 16 To the AR Field)

Empezando la carrera contra Soulmon quien por donde pasaba causaba problemas descomponía los aparatos eléctricos, la maquinaria de una conturtutora enloqueció y comenzó destruir todo a su paso, Soulmon no tenía piedad incluso estropeo los semáforos para que los autos no pudieran avanzar absorbiendo la energía negativa que brotaba de sus victimas . Tak usando la consola fue que pudo guiar a sus amigos a través del caos, ya que aunque su enemigo era invisible gracias a ese aparto era capaz de seguirlo, finalmente lo acorralaron pero este escapo por una grieta por la cual entraron.

Veo que son muy insistentes mocosos – resonando la voz fantasmagórica de su rival intento asustarlos – pero no hace ninguna con toda la energía que he reunido soy invisible " _ **End Trance**_ " – apareciendo ante ellos el gigantesco fantasmas quien les solo encima una calavera que por poco los sepulta vivos.

Este tipo no se anda con juegos realmente quiere matarnos – Agumon saliendo de su digivice para defender tanto a Tak como sus amigos.

Y con toda la energía que absorbió lo ha hecho más fuerte - Funbeemon apareciendo para pelear junto a Agumon.

Lo único que logro es hacerse más feos – Gomamon bromeando como siempre ante el peligro que se les avecinaba.

(ahorra colocar la cancion: Wada Kouji - With The Will )

Concéntrense que aquí viene – Tom declaro para ponerse en guardia para luchar contra Soulmon .

¡Digi-energy cargar! – gritaron los tres chicos pasando sus digivice por su respectivas manos para luego iluminar a sus digimon.

Agumon digivol a …..Geogreymon – cambiando su forma para luchar contra Soulmon para luego golpearlo con su cuerno – Funbeemon digivol a …..Waspmon – transformándose en avispa uniéndose a la pelea – Gomamon digivol a ….. Ikakumon-llegando al final para ayudar a sus compañeros.

Entonces la batalla comenzó entre las bestias pero por desgracia los compañero de los muchachos eran fácilmente vencidos aparte que su enemigo dominaba trucos mágicos que los así casi intocable cosa que empezó a desesperar a los chicos cosa que el digimon fantasma.

Eso sienta miedo eso me da vida " _ **Energy Drain**_ "- Soulmon inalando la enegia negativa que emanaba de sus victimas fue entonces que fue atacado por una aura de fuego seguido por unos cortes de una garra hecha de luz - ¿Quién se atreve a atacarme? – furioso el digimon fantasma buscaba a sus atacantes resultando ser los digimon que conoció Tak esa mañana.

Ahorra que se distrajo pelea ¡Geogreymon! – Alerto el muchacho a sus compañeros digimon quienes no dudaron en contraatacar .

Este ataco con su mega flama pero este se defendió con su mano oculta para luego ahorcar a su atacante, rápidamente Ikakumon exhalo su aliento congelante para congelar la mano de su oponente la cual fue destruida por el laser del aguijón de Waspmon provocándole un gran dolor, fue entonces que combinado el "arpón volcán" de Ikakumon , la "mega explosión" de Geogreymon y el ataque "oso destructor" de Waspmon pudieron vencer al siniestro digimon . Tak procedió entonces a Capturar sus datos provocando que todo el daño hecho por ese digimon se revirtiera.

(Aquí termina la cancion tanto Wada Kouji - With The Will )

Muy bien lo hicimos – celebraba Max porque gracias a su trabajo en equipo pudieron vencer a su enemigo.

Gracias sin su ayuda no podríamos haberlos vencido – John llendo a darle la mano a uno de ello pero este la rechazo.

Solo estábamos de paso esto no nos convierte en amigos – el parecía lobo le decía al pequeño quien le extraño esa actitud.

no les creo ya que nadie arriesga la vida por otra persona solo porque si – Tak llegando junto a John para hablar con aquellos digimon.

Quieres una razón pues considera esto un gracias por el dinero que nos diste esta mañana , nosotros jamás podríamos ser amigos de los "humanos" – el otro respondió de manera despectiva para luego irse.

Que tipos mas extraños nos ayudan pero al mismo tiempo nos odian – Geogreymon comento para luego volver a la normalidad junto a sus compañeros.

Dejémoslos por hoy volvamos a casa tenemos que contarles a los demás lo que paso – Tak sugirió al grupo para luego salir de esa dimensión para volver al hogar.

Al llegar pudieron ver a un montón de chicos que habían llegado para postularse para el equipo de soccer , Ralph les conto que todos se mejoraron milagrosamente de su lesione y decidieron darles una oportunidad pese a lo ocurrido entonces comenzaron la practica cosa que les tomo el resto del día .Después de la practica los chicos conversaron los sucesos ocurridos los últimos días.

Primero alguien nos manda este reloj y consola, acto seguido los digimon comienza aparecer en nuestro mundo causando problema y hoy dos nuevos digimon aparecen – Lex puntualizaba en una lista lo ocurrido hasta ahorra dejando muchas interrogantes .

Lo extraño que hay digimon que solo nosotros podemos ver , otros que no porque será – Max se preguntaba ya que la situación a la que se enfrentaban no era natural.

Y ese par de digimon que nos ayudaron no parecían ser fanáticos de los humanos – Funbeemon introduciéndose a la conversación le explicaba a los demás.

Aunque ahora ya sabemos cuál es nuestra misión, detener la invasión de los digimon malvados – Tom le indico al grupo de amigos ignorando la identidad de su verdadero enemigo.

Al día siguiente Sunset shimmer junto con las demás chicas se estaban preparando para la practica de su banda a penas termino de escribir en su cuaderno estuvo a punto de tocar cuando vieron llegar a Tak.

Lose no tengo excusa debí estar presentarme a la final pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente con otro compromiso – Tak se disculpaba con todas por haberles fallado ayer y tras explicarles lo sucedido omitiendo claro la parte de los digimon Applejack fue la primera en hablar.

No te preocupes terroncito para otra vez será– Applejack le dijo al muchacho siendo la primera en aceptar su disculpa .

Pero te perdiste como arrasamos con la competencia con mi… digo nuestra banda – Raimbow Dash también perdonado al chico tocando un par de acordes .

Que bueno que me lo dicen porque …- Tak apuntando a los postulantes del club de soccer , algunos niños del hogar , tom y los demás chicos quienes eran acompañados por sus digimon quienes actuaban como muñecos – espero que no les importe que haya invitado algunos amigos a la práctica – termino diciendo el muchacho con un poco de vergüenza.

¡Oh mi dios! Chicas parece que tenemos casa llena – Rarity impresionado contemplaba todo su grupo de niños fue entonces que todos se pusieron en posición.

(poner pista musicales)

¡uno, dos , tres! – Pinkie pie declaro golpeando las baquetas para luego comenzar a tocar junto a las demás.

[Applejack]

Sí, un día pasó

Llegaste a mi mundo y un gran sol salió

[Fluthershy]

Ya veo con claridad

Me levantaste al caer para brillar

[Las Rainbooms]

Como arcoíris, oh-oh-oh

Como arcoíris, oh-oh-oh

[Rainbow Dash]

Amigos, que en mi vida están

Conmigo cuenten y a su lado voy a estar

[Sunset Shimmer y Rarity]

Cuando la música aquí está

Cantamos ya para animar, para brillar

[Las Rainbooms]

Y lo que oyes en tu corazón

Es un crescendo

Y la luz que hay en la oscuridad

Nos hace brillar

Como arcoíris, oh-oh-oh

Como arcoíris, oh-oh-oh

Juntas hay que estar

Al ver la lluvia caer

Y erguidas iremos mientras

El sol brilla aún más

[El publico acompañando a las Rainbooms]

Y lo que oyes en tu corazón

Es un crescendo

Y la luz que hay en la oscuridad

Nos hace brillar

Como arcoíris, oh-oh-oh

Como arcoíris, oh-oh-oh

Como arcoíris, oh-oh-oh

Como arcoíris, oh-oh-oh

[Las Rainbooms]

Como arcoíris

Recibiendo la ovación de parte de los chicos y los demás presentes , mientras tanto en el escondite de las Dazzling ellas furiosas por su derrota , la pérdida de su poder y anhelando la revancha contra sus enemigos.

Estuvimos tan cerca y por culpa de esas bobas multicolores lo hemos perdido todo – Adagio se quejaba pateando una lata.

También fue culpa tuya si tan solo me hubieras escuchado hubiéramos triunfado pero como siempre solo tu voz importa verdad – Aria le reclamaba a su hermana quien la vio con mucho rencor empezando una pelea que ambas tenían pendiente.

Y no pude probar sus tacos – Sonta inocente como siempre se quejaba ganado el desagrado de sus hermanas por su torpeza – oigan miren alguien intenta contactarnos por video chat – llamando a sus peleoneras hermanas para ver el monitor.

Les interesaría participar en un juego que estoy organizando – decía un desconocido al otro lado de la pantalla.

Acaso es una broma pues olvídalo amigo no estamos interesados – Adagio le contestaba la nefasta muchacha a su contacto.

Ni siquiera si les ofrezco la cabeza de sus enemigos y forma de volver a Equestria mi querida "Adagio" – el desconocido llamando a la chica pues parece que las conocía – veo que llame su atención nuestra cooperación mutua puede darnos todo lo que nos han arrebato, les interesa o prefieres seguir patean esa lata – sentencio aquel desconocido dejando intrigadas a trió quienes consideraban su oferta .

 _ **Continuara…**_


	20. Legend 19

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure 02 OST #3 - Subtitle 02)

 **Legend 19: Locura nocturna**

Tarde en el museo de arte e historia natural de la ciudad de Avalon el guardia en turno se encontraba haciendo sus rondas como hacía cada noche. Fue entonces que escucho algo en la exhibición de los dinosaurios asique fue a investigar.

Hola hay alguien aquí – Gritaba el apuntando con su linterna buscando algún culpable de los disturbios pero sin éxito, siguiendo su camino choco con uno de los esqueletos de la exhibición asuntándose al ver la cabeza – tranquilo amigo es tu imaginación – pensó el de pronto sintió una aire caliente en su nuca volteándose a ver pudo ver a un trió de dinosaurio de color verde con cuernos negros .

Sin pensarlo dos veces el guardia se encerró en el salón de arte, tomando su woki toki intento llamar por ayuda.

¡Aquí Unidad 120! solicitando refuerzos tenemos una situación en el museo de Avalon requiero asistencia – llamaba el asustado guardia a la estación de policía solicitando refuerzos.

Unidad 120 ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntaba una voz femenina al otro lado de la frecuencia radial.

Hay una extraña criatura merodeando el lugar , parece una locura pero lucia como un dino..-intento articular palabra pero entonces las pinturas cobraron vida y fueron tras el.

Tras un par de minutos de lucha el guardia fue sometido dejando atrás su woki toki y a una preocupada interlocutora.

Unidad 120 repita lo ultimo , me escucha – exaltada preguntaba pero no hubo respuesta alguna de pronto de la sombras apareció un ser que tomo el aparato.

Otro más para mi galería del terror – dijo aquel ser apagando el aparato para luego voltear al lienzo donde estaba atrapado el guardia con una expresión de miedo.

Al dia siguiente durante la hora del descanso en la biblioteca de Canterlot High se encontraba Tak leyendo el diario, Agumon aburrido en el digivice decidió preguntarle lo que hacía.

Me puedes decir porque no aprovechamos este "descansó" para buscar algunos digimon – Agumon preguntaba a su compañero quien bajo el diario para contestar.

Porque no podemos salir hasta que termine las clases , además quien dice que no estoy buscando digimon – Tak comentaba de pronto sin previo aviso Agumon salió del digivice y tomo el diario entre sus garras.

Enserio crees que este pedazo de papel nos puede decir donde aparece algún digimon – cuestionaba el dinosaurio amarillo intentando leer pero fue detenido por su compañero humano.

Claro que si y cuantas veces te he dicho que no salgas del digivice que tal si alguien te ve – respondía el , al mismo tiempo que regañaba a su compañero fue entonces que escucho una voz muy familiar.

Tak te encuentras aquí – Sunset Shimmer preguntaba subiendo las escaleras rápidamente el chico metió a su compañero en su dispositivo - o con que aquí estas , ¿Qué haces ? - pregunto ella al verlo sentado tan pensativo sobre algunos libros.

Nada yo pasaba el rato leyendo un poco – Tak intentando sonar natural para no despertar sospechas por parte de su amiga cosa que pareció funcionar.

De acuerdo cuando termines de leer rarity te busca – Sunset Shimmer le comento que una de sus amiga los buscaba para convérsale algo.

Hola, sunset dijo que me buscaban ocurre algo – le preguntaba pero antes que pudiera responder fue envuelto pon una lluvia de confeti seguida por la súbita aparición de cierta chica rosa.

¡Sorpresa y felicidades!- pinkie felicito al muchacho quien no pareció entender a que venia dicho festejo.

¡Em!, pinkie querida todavía no le he dado la noticia – Rarity le comentaba a su amiga quien al enterarse se sintió un poco apenada para luego irse junto a su caño de fiesta.

¿A que vino todo fue eso? – preguntaba el muchacho tras haberse sacudido todo el confeti y del cuerpo .

Lamento eso querido, se suponía que primero tenía que hablarte de lo que paso con el ultimo conjunto de ropa que vendí, el cliente no solo me pago aparte me dio entradas para un recorrido en el museo de Avalon para 6 persona y pensaba en dártelo a ti para que vallas con esos encantadores chicos que conocí el otro día – Rarity sacando las entradas de su mochila se las ofrecía al muchacho.

Enserio me las das digo no preferías ir con las demás chicas – Tak respetuosamente intentaba rechazaba las entradas ya que tanto el cómo sus amigos estaban ocupados con los digimon que atacan la ciudad , así como sus demás actividades diarias.

Les preguntes pero dicen que están ocupadas para poder ir , además los museos son divertidos y muy educativo en especial para esos pequeñines asique que dices … – termino diciendo ella usando su encanto y su dulce mirada para convencer al muchacho quien acepto a regañadientes al verse contra la pared.

Ok les diré a los muchachos para ver si aceptan ir – Tak aceptando finalmente la proposición de la chica para luego ser bombardeo por confeti por su amiga rosa amante de las fiesta.

Después de clases el muchacho fue directo al hogar a contarles lo sucedido hoy , pero al escuchar que irían al museo ellos no reaccionaron como el mayor del grupo esperaba.

Oh vamos chicos puede ser divertido – Tak intentaba convencer a los muchachos para que aceptaran su invitación.

Es que hoy el maestro Time Turner nos pidió que hiciéramos un reporte de tres planas , sobre los estados de la materia – Tom comentaba la tarea que le había asignado su profesor tanto a el como a Lex

Mas encima el profesor discord nos sorprendió hoy con un examen, simplemente agotador – Fred tomando la palabra narraba lo ocurrido en la escuela

Tu lo has dicho lo único que quiero hacer hoy es descansar y no pensar en nada mas – Max acosándose en su cama para tomar una siesta pero antes que pudiera cerrar los ojos un destello proveniente de sus digivice lo hizo levantarse.

Y nosotros que acaso no tenemos opinión acaso – Falcomon un poco irritado cuestionaba al grupo de chicos.

Yo por lo menos quiero saber lo que es un museo – Tentomon manifestaba su deseo de conocer aquel lugar.

Pero los museos son tan aburridos , no preferirían conocer el árcade de videojuegos o el cine – John pícaramente sugería intentando persuadir a sus compañeros para cambiaran de opinión.

No yo también quiero conocer un museo de que sirve que estemos en este mundo si solo vamos a donde ustedes quieran – Funbeemon argumentaba pues aparte de la casa hogar, la escuela los digimon no conocían mucho del mundo real.

Fue entonces que los digimon como los niños comenzaron a discutir , cada quien dando sus razones sobre dicha salida. Tak viendo que la situación se ponía muy y temiendo que los descubrieran decidió proponer una solución al problema.

Que les parece si votamos los que quieran ir al museo levanten la mano o garra – Tak sugirió para luego ponerse a contar la cantidad de votos – tenemos cinco a favor y en contra pero falta que tanto yo como Agumon debemos mi voto para decidir – tras decir eso todas las miradas cayeron sobre el dinosaurio amarrillo quien se puso un tanto incomodo.

Creo que la decisión es fácil verdad amigo – Gomamon acercándose haciéndose el simpático para que diera su voto.

Si votas a nuestro favor le daremos todas las golosinas que quieras – John le prometía al digimon intentando que el voto fuera en favor de el y sus amigos.

Bueno estoy del lado de mis compañeros digimon sobre querer conocer mas de este mundo pero tampoco me emociona mucho la idea de ir halla asique mi voto va ser neutral – Agumon argumentaba decepcionando tanto a los digimon como a los chicos humanos .Le correspondía a Tak desempatar .

Luego de mucho meditar el adolecente dio su voto a los digimon y en un par de horas tras hacer las tareas de la escuela los chicos ya iban en camino al museo , los niños estaban desilusionados por la elección de su amigo al contrario de sus compañero que dentro de los digivice estaban deseosos de conocer aquel sitio.

La próxima vez decidimos con piedra , papel o tijeras – Tom sugería a sus hermanos quienes le dieron la razón .

O vamos chicos puede ser divertido , al menos démosle una oportunidad vale – Tak intentando subir los ánimos pero en ese momento los chicos estaban molestos por la elección que había tomado limitándose a hacerle un gesto con la mano.

Para su sorpresa el lugar se encontraba acordonado por la policía , curiosos como siempre tak intento acercarse para saber lo que pasaba pero fue rápidamente interceptado por uno de los oficiales que se encontraban en la escena.

Lo lamento jóvenes pero el museo esta cerrado hasta nuevo aviso – El oficial avisaba al joven como sus amigos.

Porque acaso alguien intento robar en el museo – Max sugería el motivo por que la policía se encontraba allí.

Lo lamento pero eso es información confidencial es mejor que se vayan a sus casa – negando a dar información del caso les ordeno a los chicos que se fueran .

Vamos al menos díganos cuando podremos entrar de nuevo es que .. – Tak insistía pero se quedo sin habla cuando vio al oficial sacar su pistola para asustar a los niños para hacerlos irse, sus compañeros digimon estaban a punto de salir a defenderlos , de pronto apareció otro policía para defenderlos.

Tranquilo Ramírez no es necesario ponerse rudos, yo escoltare a estos pequeños a sus hogares vale , será mejor que vuelvas el jefe esta preguntando por ti – dijo una oficial afroamericano , con cabellos crespo quien a pesar de usar uniforme tenia cierto sentido maternal con los chicos – pido disculpas por mi compañero suele es que ha tenido un mal día – ella se disculpaba en nombre de su aliado por la actitud que había tenido.

Señorita yo también he tenido un mal día pero no comporto como un patán – Tom argumentaba con la oficial haciendo notar lo enojado que estaba por la forma de actuar del oficial.

Lo que ocurre es que su hermano era guardia en el museo y anoche en su turno despareció sin dejar rastro – explicaba ella intentando excusar al oficial Ramírez – ya con el seria quince oficiales que desparecen – contaba ella llamando la atención del grupo.

Y hay alguna pista de quien se los llevo – preguntaba el pero ella lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

No salvo un detalle , es que anoche antes de desaparecer el dijo que habían dinosaurios vivos en el museo – termino diciendo dejando a todos con caras de sorpresa – pero tranquilos seguro que no era nada , bueno creo que desde aquí pueden tomar un bus para volver a casa – tras dejar a los niños en la parada ella volvió a su trabajo.

Soy el único que piensa que un digimon esta detrás de esto – Fred comentaba a sus amigos quiens le dieron la razón.

Entonces que vamos hacer ahorra – Tentomon preguntaba desde su digivice a los niños quienes obviamente sabían que hacer.

Esa noche Tak salió silenciosamente de la casa para moverse rápido hacia el hogar y usando esa entrada que descubrieron el otro día, subió al cuarto de los chicos sin ser visto por el cuidador al llegar al dormitorio donde los esperaban sus camaradas.

Entonces consiguieron las linternas – Tak interrogaba a sus aliados los cuales mostraron una mochila llena de ella.

Aun creo que deberíamos acompañarlos – Max sintiéndose excluido manifestaba su deseo por acompañarlo.

Recuerden que no podemos ir todos porque si el cuidador se da cuenta de nuestra ausencia no meteremos en un gran problema – Tom explicaba siendo él junto con John y Fred quienes acompañarían a Tak al museo .

Ok tengan cuidado y vuelvan pronto está bien – Lex les pedia para luego entrar su pasadizo para salir del hogar.

(insertar cancion: digimon universe ost track 16 To the AR Field)

Usando el mismo truco solo que una grieta cercana al museo lograron meterse al museo , en cuanto entraron liberaron a sus digimon y prendieron sus linternas para luego recorrer los pasillos del museo.

Con que esto es un museo – Tentomon decía volando por ahí curioso observando hasta que llego a la parte donde exhibían insectos – o mas bien la morgue – susurre el al ver la vitrina con los bichos lo cual lo dejo blanco del susto tanto a el como a Funbeemon.

Tranquilo amigo no son reales están hechos de plástico – Tom le conto a su compañero para que no se asustara lo cual hizo recuperar el color.

Estas seguro de eso amigo – dijo Falcomon al encontrar el esqueleto de un dinosaurio con un cuello muy largo en exhibición.

¡Brachimon! pero quien le hizo esto – Agumon exaltado fue a mover el esqueleto siendo detenido por Tak antes que lo rompa.

Calmado ese no es un digimon es solo una exhibición de un dinosaurio que vivió hace mucho tiempo en el mundo real – Tak tapándole la boca le susurro por el oído para evitar que hiciera un desastre.

Tras aclarar eso el grupo continuo su camino pero de pronto los digimon sintieron una extraña presencia observando sus movimientos, alertando a sus amigos formaron un círculo alrededor de ellos para protegerlos.

¡Atentos se acerca¡-Agumon alerto al grupo fue entonces que sus enemigos hicieron acto de presencia , bajo las luz de luna se revelaron los tres dinosaurio gigante de piel verde y con cuernos sobre la nariz que van hasta la cola y otros dos cuernos sobre cada hombro, que son de color negro con rayas rojas activando el brazalete de Tom y Tak.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Tuskmon** : Un dinosaurio Digimon clase súper pesado que creció cuernos gigantes de ambos hombros. Sostiene el alias " Panzer Digimon ", de cómo destruirá todas las obstrucciones a la vista a medida que se cargue debido a su personalidad imprudente. Se especializa en realizar ataques de carga e innumerables Digimon han sido hundidos por este ataque. Los símbolos de estrellas en sus dos brazos representan el número de Digimon que ha vencido (100 representados por una estrella). Además, es una misión del tonto intentar romper los cuernos en los hombros de Tuskmon, ya que los cuernos rotos se caerán y se reemplazarán con otros nuevos, al igual que los dientes de tiburón. Su movimiento especial es un golpe de clase ( Panzer Knuckle ).

Debería asustarme pero de alguna manera me parece lógico que en un museo aparezcan digimon como estos- John pensaba para si mismo para luego ver como uno de ellos los atacaba.

Cuidado esta clase de digimon son muy feroces ¡super trueno!- Tentomon indicaba para luego lanzar su técnica de electricidad contra ellos la cual resulto inefectiva.

Déjame intentarlo ¡engrane aguijón! - Funbeemon disparaba sus aguijones a los pies de los Tuskmon cosa que solo hizo que se enojaran mas.

Chicos no quisiera presionarlos pero este seria un momento perfecto para digievolucionar ¡navaja nijas!- Falcomon pedia mientras continuaba la pelea lanzando shuriken contra sus enemigos.

No podemos si los hacemos evolucionar en este lugar podríamos destruir algunas de la exhibiciones del museo- Fred les comentaba a todos cosa que solo los frustro sobretodo a Agumon.

Y que tal soy luchamos aquí – Agumon apuntando al mismo salón de arte donde por una extraña razón los Tuskmon no entraban .

De un momento a otro las puertas se cerraron y desde las sombras se escucho la siniestra risa la cual perturbo al grupo.

Asique al fin tengo nuevo modelos para miss cuadros- dijo saliendo uno de los cuadros un digimon con la forma de un lápiz con rostro y tanto pies como manos hecha de crayones.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Ekakimon:** Es el Digimon con la mayor pasión por el arte entre todos en el mundo digital. Su cuerpo está compuesto por lápices de colores vibrantes y siempre está dibujando imágenes que le gustan sin importar el tiempo y el lugar. Los lápices también se pueden usar para su ataque Colorful Change , que cambia dependiendo de los colores utilizados. El ataque Colorful Change seconvierte en fuego elemental cuando se usa rojo, agua elemental cuando se usa azul, hierba elemental cuando se usa verde, y así sucesivamente. No solo eso, es capaz de dibujar el pequeño Ekakimon y hacer que se materialicen en el Mini Mini Ekakimon, que ordenará como esbirros para luchar contra el oponente.

Supongo que tu estas las desapariciones de los guardias de este museo – Tak acusador señalo al digimon frente a el.

En primer lugar yo no soy un secuestrador sino un artista quieren ver mi ultimo trabajo – Ekakimon comento para luego prender la luz mostrando a todos los guardias atrapados dentro de las pinturas – bonitos , verán siempre mis dibujos fueron los mejores pero carecían de algo muy importante espíritu, fue entonces que llegue a este mundo donde un "amante del arte "como yo me conto que el miedo era la mejor forma de infundirles espíritu a mi trabajo asique me asocie con los Tuskmon para crear mi propia galería – termino de explicar sus verdaderas intenciones .

(aqui termina: digimon universe ost track 16 To the AR Field y comienza: Wada Kouji - With The Will )

Eso jamás lo vamos a permitir ¡cierto! –Tom declaro para luego junto a sus amigos hacer evolucionar a sus compañeros.

Entonces enano te rindes o prefieres pelear enano – Geogreymon amenazante le decía al pequeño digimon.

Yo soy un artista mas que un luchador pero si quieres una pelea ¡ **Mini Mini Ekakimon! –** dibujo copias de el mismo las cuales cobraron vida – miss compañero de trabajo están mas que dispuestos y creo que usare este para firmar mi trabajo de hoy ¡ Ekakikaki! – sentencio el lamiendo el dibujo de un comic para usar la punta de su cabeza para darle vida al robot gigante para luego introducirse en el.

Entonces la batalla comenzó pero era una pelea difícil ya que las habilidades inusuales que poseía su enemigo para cambiar de elemento hacia los ataques de nuestro de los digimon fueran cancelados haciendo imposible pelar contra ellos , cosa que el siniestro artista parecía disfrutar.

Como se supone que venzamos a este tipo – Waspmon le preguntaba a sus compañeros los cuales hacia lo posible por atacar.

No se he entrenado para poder vencer a diferentes enemigos pero ni yo sé vencer un dibujo – Peckmon mencionaba a sus camaradas mientras que al mismo tiempo seguía luchando contra sus enemigos.

¡Eso es! – Fred deduciendo la forma de vencer a su rival fue a buscar la manguera pero esta estaba muy bien asegurada y pesada- chicos me ayudan por favor – el niño les pedia a sus amigos su ayuda para sacar la manguera, acto seguido procedieron a abrirla empapando al ejercito de Ekakimon.

Como este esperaba todos ellos desaparecieron pero la presión de agua no era lo suficiente fuerte para destruir al robot controlado por Ekakimon, de un momento a otro el agua dejo de fluir Ekakimon noto esto aprovecho para derribar tanto a Kabuterimon como a Waspmon para luego lanzarse contra Geogreymon.

Ahorra que se nos acabo el agua y todavía no podemos acabar con ese tipo – Tom angustiado les decía a sus compañeros no fue hasta que Tak vio el detector de humo.

Ya lo tengo chicos ayúdenme por favor – Tak entonces le pidió a su compañeros que exhalara humo cerca del detector de humo activando el sistema de riego , destruyendo finalmente al robot dejando en el charco de Tinta a Ekakimon .

Supongo que no servirá de nada si digo que me rindo verdad – este temeroso decía para luego ser arremetido por los ataques combinado de los digimon quienes ya estaban hartos de su presencia.

¡Capturar datos! – grito Tak capturando al moribundo digimon para luego verlo convertirse en un digihuevo e introducirse a la consola.

Tras eso los guardias en las pinturas volvieron a la normalidad y sin ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido y los Tuskmon no volvieron a ser acto de presencia en ese museo , el museo permanecería cerrado por una temporada por aquellos sucesos tan extraños que había ocurrido incluido la "misteriosa" inundación ocurrida.

(aquí termina: Wada Kouji - With The Will)

La buena noticia es que por ahorra no tendremos que preocuparnos por ir al museo – John señalaba cosa que complació a la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Lo malo es que le perdimos la pista a esos Tuskmon –dijo Fred preocupado por los problemas que podían causar aquellos digimon.

No preocupes por eso ya los atraparemos y a sus aliados – Tak tranquilizando al grupo – dicho sea de paso- continuo el – que tal si llevamos a Agumon y los demás al árcade de videojuegos – sugería este para compensarlo por lo del museo y como agradecimiento por su trabajo.

Mientras tanto en escondiste dentro de esa extraña dimensión digital donde se encontraban frente al mismo chico que vigilaba las actividades de Tak y sus amigos.

Asique no pudieron la única tarea que les pedí – los Tuskmon producto del miedo no se movían de un momento a otro fueron eliminados por el compañero de este dejando atrás un ratos de datos los cuales al no ser capturados desaparecieron en el aire – no hay espacio para los débiles y pronto será hora que nos conozcamos cara a cara – termino diciendo el para luego teclear su laptop mostrando a los chicos y sus digimon divirtiéndose dentro del árcade.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	21. legend 20

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure 02 OST #3 - Subtitle 02)

 **Legend 20: Bewitched**

Era una soleada tarde de otoño cuando un pequeño de apenas seis años huía desesperado de un par de matones pero sin importar lo fuerte que corría d ellos no lograba escapar de ellos, llegando a una zona de construcción se metió en una de las vigas de concreto pensando que finalmente estaría a salvo.

Que cerca pensé que esos gorilas nunca se irían – respirando agitado el pequeño de cabello verde ,ojos violeta ,piel clara quien usaba anteojos , chaleco amarrillo , pantalones cortos cafés y un par gastado de zapatillas deportivas pensaba, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Tras haberse cerciorado que sus perseguidores se habían ido el chico salió de su escondite , seguro que estaba a salvo se dirigió a su casa para su mala suerte los mismo matones de antes lo estaban esperando , entre los dos lo llevaron a un callejón y comenzaron a intimidarlo.

Teo ,Teo porque siempre tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles – decía uno ellos poniendo al asustadizo chico contra la pared – sabes como funciona nos das el dinero y no te damos palizas – metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para sacar el dinero.

No por favor, ese dinero es para ayudar a mi abuelo con los gastos de la casa – Teo suplicaba pero los matones no hacían caso de hecho se pusieron a reír, intentando escapar le dio una patada a uno de sus captores.

Que deberíamos hacerle "dedo húmedo" o "calzón chino" – decía el otro matón mientras que su compañero se recuperaba del golpe recibido .

Yo digo que ambas pero primero rompámosle sus feos anteojos –decía el para luego tomar los anteojos y arrojarlos para luego ejercer su terrible venganza sobre el pobre niño.

Las cosas lucia verdaderamente feas para el pobre Teo de pronto dicho matón recibió el golpe de una lata vacía por parte de un misterioso héroe.

No tan rápido cara de mandril – dijo el pequeño ser quien había llegado a defender al pequeño niño.

Me hablas a mi enano mugriento – decía el soltando a Teo quien se fue a esconder una vez libre sintiéndose muy asustado.

Bueno acaso ven a otro mandril a parte de ti y tu amigo, dicho sea de paso no estaría de más que usaran el jabón de vez en cuando o al menos lávense los dientes – decía otro saliendo de la nada para unirse a la acción.

No sé de donde salieron payasos pero les prometo que no saldrán con vida de aquí – declaro el segundo mato apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza.

Entonces comenzó una feroz pelea entre ellos , superando las expectativas fueron los pequeños quienes vencieron, no solo eso sino que los hicieron correr del susto. Teo que permeancia oculto cubriendo sus oídos fue socorridos por sus dos salvadores quienes tras limpiarlo un poco y le devolvieron tanto su dinero como sus antojos.

Muchas gracias no se como pagarles lo que han hecho hoy por mi - decía el colocándose sus anteojos para poder ver a sus héroes .

No hay problemas, así nos divertimos los "Marginados" – declararon ambos asustando levemente al chico pero no huyo ya que se sentía identificado con ambos.

Llegando un nuevo día en la ciudad de Avalon sus ciudadanos se preparaban para celebrar Hallowen, la celebración favorita por parte de muchos chicos ya que pueden disfrazarse de fantasmas, brujas entre otras entidades monstruosas, si la celebración no había iniciado aun pero ya se podría sentir la emoción por parte de todos habitantes. Al menos que sea Tak y sus compañeros quienes tienen que enfrentar monstruos a diario.

¡Uff! Justo a tiempo por un segundo y creí que no íbamos a llegar – Tak comentaba ya que nuevamente apareció un digimon en la ciudad que el y sus amigos tuvieron que enfrentar durante la hora del descanso y el recreo respectivamente.

Y que lo digas últimamente las batallas no han parado – Agumon manifestando su cansancio pese que era un amante de las peleas estando igual que su compañero.

Solo desearía que por un día no tuviera que preocuparnos por un ¡ah!….- grito el al ser sorprendido por una Gorgona.

Tak no te preocupes yo te protejo – Agumon defendiendo a su amigo lanzando una pequeña flama la criatura en vez de defenderse se lanzo al suelo.

Oye amigo ¿cual es tu problema ? – pregunto la Gorgona sacándose la cabeza revelando que era nada menos que Raimbow Dash

Lo siento raimbow es que nos asustaste , ha todo esto porque llevas ese disfraz - preguntaba a su amigo mientras que al mismo tiempo se disculpaba y la ayudaba a levantarse.

Ya lo olvidaste nos pediste a mi y las demás que tocáramos en la escuela de tus amigos para el concurso hallowen – Raimbow le recordaba a su amigo el favor que le habían pedido a sus amigas- y ya que estamos con interrogatorios quienes es tu amigo que casi me quema las cejas – cuestionaba a su amigo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su compañero digimon.

Mi nombre es Agumon y soy un digimon encantado de conocerte – Dando su garra para saludar a la confundida chica de cabello arco iris quien no pareció comprender.

No le hagas caso su nombre es Arnoldo, le encanta hallowen por eso lleva su disfraz puesto desde ya y las llamas que viste es el truco para ir a pedir dulces – Tak tajante explicaba cruzando los dedos para que raimbow le creyera.

Ok por pero debes tener más cuidado podrías lastimar a alguien , de todas formas me tengo que ir a mi clase de deportes nos vemos luego - Aceptando la explicación del chico ella se despidió para luego ir a su próxima clase , dejando aliviado a Tak quien sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo tras la complicada situación.

Más tarde ese mismo día Tak se reunió con sus amigos Ralph , Tom y Max para prepararse para dicho concurso el cual consistía en crear la habitación de pánico mas tenebrosa de todas , usando los conocimientos mecánico pudieron crear algunos artilugios , mientras que entre Max y el ponían los adornos. EL resto de sus amigos se preparaban para ir a pedir dulces pues no les interesaba participar en dicho concurso al contrario de sus compañeros de aulas.

Bueno los adornos ya están listos las decoración y lucen espantosas en mi opinión – Declaro Max tocando el cráneo de un esqueleto, el cual estaba pintado para causar más terror.

Chicos venga Ralph y yo ya terminamos – Tom llamaba a ambos chicos para enseñarles los trucos que el y su amigo había creado – a esta la llamo la "mano infernal" – mostrando lo que parecía un tazón normal de dulces hasta que Tak ingenuamente intento sacar uno siendo atrapado por una mano monstruosa la cual no solo lo jalo , sino que de pronto se sintió un aire muy caliente saliendo del artilugio.

Buen trabajo el único problema es que ahorra tengo toda la mano sudada – Tak felicitaba a su amigo para luego secarse la mano con un paño.

Y este closet que hace – preguntaba Max abriendo dicho armario siendo capturado por un desfigurado zombi el cual no contento con asustarlo lo atrapo dentro para luego cubrirlo con una especie de baba verde.

Bueno veo que ya conociste el Z-Mario – comento Ralph ayudando a sacar al pobre chico de tal aprieto para luego darle una toalla para sacarse la baba.

Alguna otra sorpresa chicos o eso es todo – Tak pregunto a ambos chicos tratando de no reír por lo que paso Lex.

No tenemos muchas más por ej ….-Tom intento contar pero entonces vio algo que le dejo completamente helado .

Hola chicos estamos listos para ir a pedir dulce o truco – John disfrazado como superhéroe Juno a Funbeemon quien estaba disfrazado como su secuaz.

Vamos a conseguir un motón de caramelos y chocolates –Fred con el mismo semblante disfrazado de vikingo junto a Falcomon estaba disfrazado de pirata.

Lo único malo es que tenemos que ir acompañados por Shining amore ,ya somos muy grandes para un niñero – Lex llegando a ultimo disfrazado como un armadillo junto a Lunamon quien iba disfrazado como samurái.

¡wow! Eso disfraces son increíbles – Ralph yendo junto a los digimon disfrazados para contemplar dichos disfraces.

Pues gracias y debo decir que es un placer conocerte al fin Ralph – Funbeemon saludando amablemente al chico antes de ser interrumpido por Tom y Max quienes entre los dos se lo llevaron.

Discúlpanos un segundo tenemos que hablar con nuestros amigos y volvemos enseguida –dijo Tak para luego reunirse con los demás.

Ahora explíquenos por favor ¡ acaso perdieron la razón , grupo de bobos ! – Max intentando ser razonable antes de gritarles por la idea que se le ocurrió.

No les grites esto fue idea nuestra - Lunamon saliendo a defender a sus amigos ya que encontraba que reacción de su amigo era exagerada.

Es que luego de lo ocurrido con el museo no hemos vuelto a salir salvo para pelear y cuando los chicos nos contaron sobre esto de halloween , nos emocionamos mucho porque al fin podríamos salir sin preocuparnos de llamar la atención – explicaba Falcomon los motivos por la que el y sus compañeros

Aun así es demasiado peligroso para ustedes , será mejor que no lo hagan – Tak intentando de manera amable que desistieran de esa idea.

Sabíamos que dirían algo así por eso preparamos esto , listo chicos ¡1,2,3! – John respondía para luego llamar a sus amigos quienes junto a los digimon pusieron una cara suplicante para converser a los mayores.

Olviden eso no funcionara con nosotros – Tom indiferente ante la actitud de los chicos defendiendo su postura ante la idea de sus camaradas.

Media hora después llego Shinnig amore para llevar tanto a los chicos como los digimon disfrazados a pedir dulces. Desde la ventana de su aula tanto Tom como Tak y max observaban como dicho grupo se alejaba montados en la camioneta del primogénito de los señora Velvet y el señor Nigthligth.

No puedo creer que les haya funcionado – Tom sintiéndose avergonzado por haber cedido ante la exigencia de los pequeños.

Tranquilo amigo no tienes por qué avergonzarte era imposible negarnos con esas caras –Max consolaba a su amigo deslizando su mano por su hombro.

Solo espero que sepan lo que hacen - Tak comentaban viendo por ultima vez la camioneta donde iban los chicos la cual desapareció en la distancia.

La noche de halloween se encontraba en su apogeo todas las calle estaban adornadas para la ocasión , los niños disfrazados recorrían las calles pidiendo "dulce o Truco" recibiendo los dulces que tanto deseaban entre la multitud de los niños se encontraban nuestros héroes siendo acompañados por el siempre vigilante Shinig amore quien irónicamente iba disfrazado como policía.

¡Yuju! Hemos reunido un gran botín – John celebraba la gran cantidad de dulces que el y sus camaradas habían reunido hasta ahora.

Yo pienso que reuniríamos más dulces , sino dividiéramos - propuso Falcomon puesto que se sentía algo limitado por tener que llevar puesto el disfraz.

Lo siento, amiguito pero le prometí a mi madre que los cuidaría – el mayor del grupo le decía al digimon creyendo que era un chico disfrazado.

Por nuestro bien y desgracia – Pensaba Max caminado junto a sus compañeros quienes continuaron con su travesía nocturna.

Pasando un rato y teniendo sus bolsas a tope de dulces los muchachos se disponía a irse de regreso a la escuela para saber cómo les había ido en el concurso a sus amigos. De pronto sin previo aviso apreciaron tres desconocidos disfrazados quienes les quitaron sus dulces.

¡Oigan! esos son nuestros dulces – Funbeemon reclamaba a los ladrones quienes entre risas respondieron.

Esto será el tributo a pagar al "brujo maestro" – contestaba el chico disfrazado de gorila peludo y feo.

Hoy bajo la luna sus seguidores recibiremos nuestra recompensa por nuestro servicio - Decía el otro disfrazado de troll.

Ya dejen de tonterías y devuelvan los dulces o se enfrentaran a las consecuencia – Shinig amore saliendo a defender a los chicos bajo su cargo. Fue entonces que el tercero revelo su verdadera identidad la cual era la de un digimon cuyo apariencia le recordaba a la de un vampiro.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Dracumon** : Un Digimon travieso de la Área Oscura, si es por el bien de bromas toma incluso algunos riesgos sin pestañear. Una vez apostó su vida tratando de hacer garabatos en la cara de todas las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, pero ... (no está claro si fue exitoso o no). Los dos ojos malvados en las palmas de sus dos manos - los ojos de pesadilla - se dice que controlan el corazón de los que los ven directamente. Además, parece que tiene una técnica más como vampiro en el que utiliza sus colmillos para un ataque mordaz, Colmillo Muerto Viviente.

Lo siento amigo pero tu no tiene voz ni voto ¡ Ojo de Pesadilla ! – Dracumon declaro para luego alzar sus manos – ahorra quédate quieto –tras decir eso dejo a Shinig amore preso de su hechizo dejándolo mas tieso que un roble.

¿Que le hiciste? –John enojado preguntaba al digimon tras contemplan tan perverso acto contra dicho joven .

En mi opinión se ve mejor pero les recomiendo que los mantenga bajo techo durante los días lluvioso – Dracumon se burlo de ello para luego irse con sus compañeros siendo perseguido por nuestros héroes.

Mientras tanto en la escuela primaria de Avalon, el concurso de aulas terroríficas se encontraba muy reñido, pero gracias a las invenciones de Tom y Ralph su aula iba a la cabeza de concurso. Entre tanto y antes de empezar su concierto las Rainbooms decidieron ir a experimentar las diferentes atracciones.

La verdad no me ha impresionado mucho – Raimbow Dash con vestida como Gorgona comentaba un tanto decepcionada salía de una de las aulas.

Son decoraciones hechas por niños raimbow no se suponen que den miedo sino que diviertan – Applejack disfrazada de manzana manifestaba su opinión acerca de las decoraciones.

Yo no se ustedes pero a mi si me dio un poco de miedo – Fluthershy disfrazada de ninfa de bosque les contaba su experiencia tras haber visitado algunas aulas quien iba acompañada por pinkie pie quien iba de payasa .

Concuerdo querida alguna de las decoraciones daban un poco de miedo – Rarity disfrazada de princesa concordaba su tímida amiga ya que al igual que ella se encontraba igual de atemorizada.

Oigan chicos la aula de los amigos de Tak esta por halla , porque no vamos a echar un vistazo – Sunset shimmer disfrazada de bruja sugería , al llegar fue atendido por Ralph y Tak quienes estaban disfrazados de Robot y vampiro respectivamente.

Bienvenidas al aula de pánico del quinto grado, le freiremos los circuitos o le devolvemos su dinero – Ralph hablando como una maquina les daba la bienvenida a su aula.

Pueden intentarlo pero a mí no me asusta nada – Raimbow dejaba en claro que no era fácil de asustar.

Ya lo veremos querida, ahorra sin mas preámbulos que comience el susto – Tak cuestionando la actitud de su amiga procedió a abrir la puerta para dejarla entrar.

(insertar cancion: digimon universe ost track 16 To the AR Field)

De vuelta con los demás aun seguía la carrera contra los bribones que les habían robado sus dulces , finalmente estos atravesaron una grieta sin perder tiempo los chicos no perdieron tiempo sacando sus digivice para poder seguirlos ante ellos apareció una mansión en lo alto de una montaña rodeado por tumbas todo hecho de datos.

Ok lo diré que al menos su escondite es genial – Fred sarcástico caminaba entre las tumbas junto al resto de sus amigos.

No se ustedes pero este lugar me pone bastante nervio, busquemos a Dracumon y nuestros dulces para luego irnos – Lunamon temeroso por el ambiente lúgubre del lugar pedia a sus amigos.

Tranquilo amigo no hay nada que temer – John tranquilizaba a su compañero para luego continuar su caminata.

John tiene razón nos es como si los monstruos fueran aparecer justo ahorra - Funbeemon dándole la razón al chico pero de pronto desde la profundidades de la tierra sugieran zombis feo y verdosos.

Ya debería saber que no debes decir nunca esas cosas – Lex le reclamaba para luego abrirse paso entre el ejercito de zombis para colmo aparecieron algunos monstruos , pronto se vieron superados por los engendros.

¡Oigan ustedes! por aquí deprisa – grito un misterioso digimon con la forma de un diablillo de color morado con un pañuelo rojo amarrado al cuello, con una "carita" o "smiley" en el vientre y guantes rojos quien procedió a presionar una de las tumbas abriendo un pasaje por el cual todos escaparon para pesar de los monstruos .

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Impmon:** _Un Digimon Niño, que tiene un aspecto como el hijo de un demonio. Le encantan las bromas, así que disfruta viendo las apariencias avergonzadas de sus oponentes. Además, se dice que cuando aparece Impmon, los electrodomésticos temporalmente se vuelven locos, por lo que una imagen electrónica va fuera de orden o dejar de funcionar debido a que Impmon estaba tirando una broma. Aunque es un Digimon que ama las travesuras y malicia, nunca adula a los fuertes, pero se pone de pie a ellos con una actitud fuerte. Sin embargo, la verdad es que tiene un lado solitaro. Su Movimiento de Firma está convocando a los elementos de fuego y hielo (Invocación). Su Movimiento Especial es atacar al oponente con las llamas de las tinieblas (Noche de Fuego)_

Tras haber pasado el susto Impmon procedió a presentarse ante ellos para luego guiarlos a través del pasaje hacia el sótano de la mansión.

Muchas gracias por salvarnos – Falcomon le agradecía a Impmon por su noble acción pero su actitud era extraña.

No hay problema pero aun no estamos a salvo y además necesito ayuda para salvar a mis amigos – Impmon le hizo saber los motivos de su rascaste además de pedirles su cooperación.

Mientras tanto tras haber experimentado los horrores del aula, las Rainbooms salieron muy asustadas del cuarto.

Ok eso fue interesante – Rarity saliendo con su peinado desarreglado por el susto que había sufrido.

Eso quedarse corto dulzura jamás pensé que me podría asustar tanto – Applejack igualmente espantada salía del aula.

Están bromeando eso estuvo un veinte por ciento más genial de lo que esperaba – Raimbow Dash emocionada porque dejando al lado el susto que había sufrido la aula de los amigos de Tak la había fascinado.

Es cierto las atracciones hacían "boo" y nosotros hacíamos "wahaa" fue lo más divertido – Pinkie pie haciendo sonar su corneta de payaso comentaba tras salir de aula.

Esta unidad esta dichosa que hayan disfrutado su experiencia – Ralph siguiendo con su personificación de un robot.

¡chicas, vengan ayudarme! –gritaba sunset shimmer llamando a sus amigas rompiendo el ambiente tan pacifico que había.

¿Qué ocurre sunset ? - preguntaba Raimbow Dash tras lo cual vio salir fluthershy junto a Tom disfrazado de hombre lobo a quien le costaba mantenerse en pie.

Este pequeño necesita ir a descansar a la enfermería inmediatamente – Fluthershy comentaba para luego dejar que Tak y Max se ocuparan de su amigo.

Me pueden explicar que ocurrió ahí dentro – Ralph dejando de lado su actuación de robot preocupado por su amigo les pidió saber lo ocurrido dentro del aula.

Lo que paso fue que por el susto que recibió mi amiga de parte de tu amigo ella quedo atrapada en una de sus artilugio y entonces cuando fue a ayudarla recibió una descarga – Sunset Shimmer explicaba al joven quien tras enterarse de lo ocurrido fue a reparar dicha artilugio para evitar otra desgracia.

Chicas hay algo que necesito contarles – Fluthershy convoco a sus amigas quienes aun conmocionadas por lo ocurrido igual fueron a reunirse con su amiga.

De vuelta a la mansión tras evitar una series de trampas el grupo de amigos finalmente llegaron a un gran salón donde se celebraba un especie de ritual o fiesta por su seguridad se escondieron para observar un poco mejor la situación. Fue entonces que hizo acto de presencia el amigo de Impmon quien no era más que Teo solo que este iba vestido como especie de hechicero su traje estaba compuesto por un sombrero rojo con gafas, un traje rojo con llamas , unos cinturón donde iban guardados fósforos tan grandes que parecían varitas mágica , además usaba tanto guantes como botas rojas .

Entonces ese el chico que es amigo tuyo - Lunamon preguntaba a Impmon quien asintió con la cabeza.

Pero luce totalmente opuesto a como nos lo describirte – Lex comentaba en voz baja a sus compañero de equipo.

Lo se antes el era un chico muy bondadoso al igual que Dracumon , un día tras volver de la escuela nuevamente fue perseguido por bravucones asique yo y Dracumon lo fuimos ayudar, fue entonces que una extraña niebla lo cubrió al disiparse se convirtió en el ser que ven ahorra – Impmon narraba los acontecimientos ocurridos los días anteriores- luego se posesiono a Dracumon y juntos comenzaron a cazar a cada bravucón de la ciudad – concluyo el pobre digimon con una mirada muy triste.

Pero para que secuestraria a todos los bravucones –Fred se preguntaba tras ver como el hechizo Teo se sentaba en un trono hecho de huesos.

Que comience el tributo para nuestro "Rey" – Dracumon declaro para ver como los diferentes bravucones algunos tanto disfrazado como los que atacaron a los muchachos , otros no llevaban puesto ningún disfraz iban vaciando todos los dulces que habían robado.

Se va indigestar con tantos caramelos – John decía viendo como Teo probaba cada uno de los caramelos .

Ahorra que estoy satisfecho llego la hora de proceder a abrir el portal al inframundo de los digimon conocido como "el área oscura" – manifestó el muchacho poseído estremeciendo a los digimon al escuchar dicho lugar.

Ese tipo a perdido la razón por completo – Funbeemon completamente aterrorizado al escuchar tal plan.

Perdonen pero que es el área oscura y porque ustedes le tienen tanto miedo – Lex preguntaba al ver el cambio tan abrupto que había sufrido sus compañeros .

Es el sitio mas peligroso del mundo digital , un lugar envuelto en oscuridad donde están encerrado los digimon mas maléfico y perversos de todos – Falcomon relataba para que sus amigos entendieran la gravedad de la situación .

Chicos debemos evitar que abran ese portal a toda costa – Lunamon aun asustada se puso de pie dispuesto a pelear por desgracia delato al grupo llamando la atención de sus enemigos.

Que intrusos ¡atrápenlos! – comandaba Dracumon al ejercito de bravucones mientras que "Teo" continuaba el ritual.

Entonces la batalla comenzó entre los bravucones y los chico quienes juntos a sus compañeros trataban de no herirlos pues sabían que no era su intención hacerles daño, en medio de esa batalla Impmon se acerco a Teo para intentar hacerlo reaccionar para su infortunio Dracumon se puso en su camino.

Por favor no lo hagas – Impmon suplicaba a su antiguo amigo pero este no le hacía caso y comenzó a atacarlo.

Tu no me dejas otra opción ¡Colmillo Muerto Viviente! – abalándose sobre el para darle una gran mordida provocando dolor cosa que hizo reaccionar a Teo.

Chicos deténgase ustedes son amigos – Teo dejando de lado el ritual intento detener la pelea pero alguna razón sus pies no quería moverse – pero que haces estamos a punto de hacer que todos los malvados desaparezcan tal como querías- peleando consigo mismo lo hacia volver a lo que hacia- no si miss amigos se hacen daño Impmon, Dracumon por favor deténganse – hablando con su verdadera voz.

Alguien quiere explicarme lo que pasa – Lex sin entender lo que pasaba puesto que parecía que el chico peleaba consigo mismo.

No tengo idea pero quizás sea la oportunidad para darle la vuelta a la situación- Fred dijo para luego con la ayuda de Falcomon liberarse de un par de matones- Impmon- continuo el – es tu oportunidad para salvar a tu amigo – grito el al pequeño digimon quien pareció entender.

Teo recuerda todos los momentos que hemos vivido, los helados que hemos disfrutado los tres , los bravucones que hemos enfrentado, la verdad no quería admitirlo pero la razón por la que Dracumon y yo llegamos contigo es porque junto los tres somos "Excluidos" – grito con fuerza dándole a Teo el poder que necesitaba para vencer a quien lo controlaba provocando un estallido de energía liberando también a Dracumon.

De cualquier manera ya no me servía para nada, si tanto lo quieres te lo devuelvo – dijo el digimon tomando Teo por el cuello para luego lanzarlo por suerte fue recibido por Impmon y Dracumon revelando al fin su verdadera forma.

Entonces un gigantesco portal se abrió y de él salió un gigantes demonio con traje que estaba feliz de poder salir al fin de esa prisión. Luego Flarewizardmon procedió ha darle la energía de cada bravucón que había cazado anteriormente dejándolos a todos inconscientes.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Flarewizardmon** : es un Digimon Tipo Demonio Humanoide. Su diseño y nombre se derivan de "flama" y Wizarmon. Las cerillas que tienen parecen como imanes teniendo polo positivo y negativo.

 **Phelesmon** _: Un Digimon Ángel Caído con semblante aristócrata. A cambio de la concesión de los deseos a una persona, se dice que arrebatará su alma. Parece ser un Boogeymon que avanzó y se desarrolló, pero los detalles son todavía inciertos. Su movimiento genuino consiste en convertir al oponente en una estatua de piedra negra (Estatua Negra). Su movimiento especial se basa en conducir al enemigo a la locura mediante un grito lleno de maldad (Grito del Demonio)._

No es suficiente para restaurar mi poder – Murmuraba el demoniaco ser quien parecía insatisfecho con la energía que este había reunido.

Es lo mejor que pude reunir en tan poco tiempo maestro pero no se preocupe nuestro "aliado", nos proporcionara el poder que necesitamos – Flarewizardmon conto al que parecía ser superior dado el respecto con el que hablaba.

Entiendo pero que hay de ellos – Phelesmon indicando al grupo de niños con sus respectivos compañeros digimon a los cuales se les unió Teo, Dracumon y Impmon.

No es necesario que se moleste con ellos maestro, déjeme que yo me encargue de ellos – Flarewizardmon contestos para luego ver Phelesmon extendía sus alas para marcharse

¡oye tu! De que se trataba todo esto del ritual , ¿cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones ? – Dracumon en nombre de sus amigos demandaba saber el plan que tenían.

Eso no les concierne¡ Ignición Mágica! – Usando sus cerrillos convoco a un ejército a cuatro digimon humanoides gigantes con un solo ojo- ya que este lugar se convertirá "cyclomon" pulverízalos ahora – ordeno este para que lucharan.

 **Digi-analisis:**

 **Cyclomon** : un Digimon Dragón Humanoide con un solo ojo que ha desarrollado anormalmente su brazo derecho. Originalmente era un inquebrantable guerrero dragón, pero su ojo derecho fue destruido por el guerrero Leomon, y se convirtió en un oni de la venganza. Para poder derrotar a Leomon, reforzó y alargó su brazo derecho, y está buscando la oportunidad de derrotarlo. Por su venganza, ha perdido su orgullo como guerrero, quedando solo como un guerrero obsesionado con la matanza. Su técnica especial es su "Híper Calor" de una ultra alta temperatura, que puede fundir cualquier cosa.

(aqui termina: digimon universe ost track 16 To the AR Field y comienza: Wada Kouji - With The Will )

Ha llegado la hora chicos –Fred indico a sus amigos quienes aun poseía fuerzas para digivolucionado para luchar contra ellos.

Así fue que inicio una pelea entre los cyclomon y los compañeros de los muchos .Los Cyclomon disparaban rayo por la boca que reducía todo a cenizas , montando a sus digimon los niños fueron capaces de evitar los ataques ,una vez a salvo los digimon iniciaron su contraataque Lekismon usando sus flechas de hielo apago el fuego de sus enemigos , Peckmon atacó con sus alas kunai las cuales explotaron al contacto. Finalmente Waspmon los remato con su aguijón turbo pero para su sorpresa sus rivales seguían.

Pero porque después recibir eso ataques debió haber sido suficiente para vencerlos – Lex atónito observaba como los ataques eran ineficientes contra los Cyclomon.

¡Jajaja! Torpes esos digimon reciben el poder de mi magia , mientras yo viva ustedes jamás podrán vencer a miss siervos , fue entonces que Teo le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

No puedo perdonarte, me usaste para llevar acabo tus planes y lo peor me convertiste en lo que mas odiaba un "bravucón" – Teo con odio en sus ojos le reclamaba al hechicero lo que había hecho.

¡Maldito! Acaso no lo sabes los humanos solo sirven para cumplir nuestros deseos ¡ **Nube de Fuego**! – Flarewizardmon chocando sus cerrillos para convocar una tormenta de fuego para destruir a su antigua marioneta la cual fue disipada por el ataque de Impmon.

Si vas a luchar con alguien será conmigo – Impmon poniéndose al frente para enfrentar al hechicero siendo acompañado por Dracumon y Teo – será con nosotros recuerda que somos amigos – Teo declaro de pronto apareció un Digi-cubo frente a el , cuando el chico lo abrió apareció un digivice de color ocre el cual brillo una vez que lo toco.

Teo coloca esa energía en el digivice y grita con fuerza ¡Digi – energy cargar ! – John le indico a su nuevo amigo quien obedeció de inmediato.

¡Digi – energy cargar! – Teo grito con fuerza para luego mandar dicha luz a Impmon .

Impmon digivol a …. Meramon – envuelto por ese gran poder el pequeño digimon transformándose en un digimon humanoide hecho enteramente de fuego.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Meramon** : Está envuelto en llamas carmesí sobre su cuerpo. Como Digimon que se generó a partir de la defensiva "Firewall" que protege a cosas como el Internet de las entradas ilegales, posee un temperamento violento como las llamas que envuelven su cuerpo, y trata de incinerar todo lo que toca. Su movimiento especial es quemando con sus dos brazos golpeando de lejos del oponente (Puño Ardiente).

Enserio crees que una pobre luciérnaga como tu podrá contra mi un "maestro de fuego" - Flarewizardmon se jactaba invocando cientos de nubes de fuego las cuales solo fortalecieron a su oponente – imposible esto no puede estar pasando – temblando de miedo el digimon retrocedió.

Te daré un consejo, no abuses de los débiles en especial si son "excluidos" ¡Puño de fuego! – Meramon declaro para luego lanzar un puñetazo de fuego lleno ira contra el destruyéndolo por completo.

Con su amo derrotado los muchacho pudieron vencer finalmente a los Cyclomon, tras abandonar el lugar devolvieron a cada uno de los bravucones a sus casas quienes despertaron sin recuerdos de lo ocurrido, luego devolvieron cada uno de los dulces a sus dueño los suyos incluidos .Finalmente Dracumon libero Shinig amore y todos juntos volvieron a la escuela para saber como les había ido a sus amigos en el concurso.

Y entonces como les fue –Funbeemon preguntaba tras haberse puesto nuevamente el disfraz para no llamar la atención.

Pues que vamos a decir ganamos los artilugio que crearon tanto Tom como Ralph nos dieron la victoria también …-Tak conto a sus camaradas dudando si debía contarles lo ocurrido con Tom.

También que, ocurrió algo malo – Falcomon cuestionaba al ver el semblante tan raro que tenía su amigo hasta que cierto chico hizo acto de presencia su compañero humano.

te falto decir que aparte del trofeo , recibimos también esto – Tom mostrando dicho premio para luego dar paso a Max quien llevaba consigo tanto un reloj como consola como los otros dos chicos solo que el suyo era color era azul cobalto.

Decidimos darle a Ralph el trofeo a cambio nos quedamos con esto y ustedes que han hecho aparte de lo obvio – Max contaba para luego apuntar a Teo y los nuevos digimon que lo acompañaba.

Fue entonces que los relataron todo lo que pasaron, mientras que los digimon disfrutaban las golosina por su arduo trabajo.

Bueno podemos decir que esta fue una noche memorable – Tak sorprendido por la aventura que los pequeños habían vivido en algunas.

La próxima vez debemos acompañarlos no solo para protegerlos sino también para conseguir mas de estos sabrosos bocadillo – Agumon devorando una barra de chocolate de un bocado .

(poniendo la cancion de Thriller de Michael Jackson)

Lo mas preocupante que un poderoso digimon esta suelto por ahí y lo peor parece que tiene un aliado de este mundo – Tom les decía a sus amigos para luego escuchar el llamado de Raimbow dash quien junto a sus amigas estaban listas para tocar.

Que les parece si nos preocupamos de eso mañana, hoy celebremos que tenemos nuevos amigos y que una vez mas nuestros equipo gano – Dijo Tak para luego ponerse a bailar al igual que sus amigos nuevos y antiguos.

Luego del concierto las Rainbooms se reunieron para conversar lo que había pasado a su amiga Fluthershy.

Entonces estás segura de lo que viste – Sunset shimmer cuestionaba a su amiga quien asintió.

No hay duda cuando ese chico llamado Tom fue a ayudarme la magia que tenemos reacciono con el y lo empujo para atrás – Fluthershy relataba rememorando aquel momento cuando ella Tom habían tenido contacto.

Esta es la segunda vez que uno de esos chicos tiene ese comportamiento particular con nosotras , que cree que signifique querida – Rarity manifestando su curiosidad por los extraños eventos.

Algo es seguro esos chicos tenemos que vigilar mas de cerca– Sunset concluía tras haber escuchado a sus dos amigos.

Mientras tanto en otra parte Phelesmon finalmente se reunió con su aliado en su base de operaciones quien feliz cerró su laptop.

Asique por fin has llegado – El joven de 18 usando un extraño casco con cuernos y un visor negro con líneas moradas le daba la bienvenida a su aliado al mundo humano y a su causa.

Mi sirviente me informo que tu tienes algo que decirme , lamentablemente murió antes de decirme que – Phelesmon sin sentir pena por la perdida de su salvador.

Para que decirlo, si te lo puedo mostrar y para con los formalismo puedes llamarme Klaus – Índico el joven conectando su laptop a una pantalla mas grande mostrando un listado de niños provocando la sonrisa del Digimon diablo.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	22. legend 21

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure 02 OST #3 - Subtitle 02)

 **Legend 21: La Fábrica**

Era tarde en la ciudad de Avalor , los chicos se encontraban en el sótano de la casa hogar el cual se había convertido en su escondite donde ellos y sus compañeros se reunían, ya sea para pasar el rato o bien conversar los extraños eventos que han estado ocurriendo últimamente en su mundo para eso Tak desempolvo una vieja pizarra .

Bueno los he citado a esta reunión para hablar de todo lo que nos ha pasado el ultimo par de meses desde que volvimos, hemos enfrentado digimon que han salido de esa extraña dimensión alterna, tres de nosotros han recibido estas extrañas consolas y relojes. Finalmente aparece un niño elegido con compañero digimon y un digimon llamado Phelesmon quien por lo que sabemos no trabaja solo – terminando de anotar todos los hechos en la pizarra - ¿alguna duda? – preguntaba al grupo en cuestión quienes estaban metido cada quien en su mundo .

Cosa que enojo mucho al adolecente ya que se había esforzado mucho en su presentación, cosa que su compañero noto asique procedió a rasgar el pizarrón para llamar la atención del grupo la cual estaba dispersa.

¡Pongan atención! Mi compañero está explicando algo importante y ustedes actúan como si no fuera la gran cosa- Agumon les reclamaba a todos quienes dejaron de lado lo que hacían para atender a la conversación.

Disculpa se que Tak tiene la razón pero si no lo notas también tenemos que hacer nuestras tareas – Max argumentaba para luego volver a terminar dichos deberes.

Aunque seamos los protectores de ambos mundo también tenemos la responsabilidad de sacar buenas notas – Fred tomando la palabra continuaba su estudios de matemáticas.

Pronto vendrá época de exámenes y si no los aprobamos la furia de la señora Velvet será peor que la cien chronomon – John manifestando su preocupación por pasar las pruebas que se acercaban cada vez mas.

Y como si fuera poco en un par de semanas tendremos nuestro primer partido oficial de futbol y todavía no tenemos una estrategia lista o un entrenador – Lex explicaba al digimon para luego volver a realizar su trabajo de la escuela-

Tak y Agumon al ver lo aterrado que estaba el grupo decidieron darles su espacio para que pudieran terminar pero de todos los presentes el que parecía distante era Tom, el mayor del grupo noto eso asique fue a ver lo que ocurría.

Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? –Tak preguntaba al chico quien no supo como contestar asique su compañero hablo por el.

Se encuentra preocupado porque a Ralph no le ha ido bien en su proyecto de robótica y el maestro dice que si continua así no podrá participar "techno- expo" a la cual el ha soñado participar, ya que la única manera es que tanto el director como al consejo de profesores lo aprueben – Tentomon le contaba al mayor de los chicos quien tras oír lo ocurrido se sentó a su lado.

No te preocupes seguro habrá una solución recuerda que el es un genio de la robótica – Tak consolaba le recordaba las habilidades mecánicas que poseía Ralph.

No es solo eso, es que el maestro le dejo hacer otro proyecto y desde entonces su actitud ha cambiado radicalmente , sabes que dejo a ir a las prácticas de futbol siendo el mas entusiasmado con la idea en pertenecer al equipo , sus notas han bajado también se ha vuelto retraído – Tom manifestando su preocupación por su amigo.

En ese caso porque no lo vamos a ver ahorra para ver cómo podemos ayudarlo – Tak autoritario agarro la muñeca de tom para luego ir a la casa de Ralph no sin antes dar por finalizada la reunión.

Entonces tras caminar un par de calles cercanas a la casa hogar finalmente llegaron a taller y hogar de la familia de Ralph, al llegar pudieron notar que el padre de este se encontraba trabajando en el motor de auto.

Buenas tardes Sr. Santos como le anda el motor hoy - Tom con un ligero tono de burla le preguntaba al señor el cual era músculos, quien usaba buzo de cuerpo entero y guantes quien al escuchar al muchacho fue a atenderlo.

Un poco lento o veo que trajiste un amigo – el señor santos le respondía la broma para luego saludar al joven junto a el.

Si el es Tak y después de Ralph es uno de mis mejores amigos - Tom presentaba al chico ante su ocasional jefe y maestro.

Oiga hablando de su hijo quisiéramos hablar con el , sabe si se encuentra en casa – Tak preguntaba al señor quien negó con la cabeza.

La verdad es que no desde que llego de la escuela ha estado metido en su cuarto y hace unos momentos salió pero ni si quiera dijo a donde iba – el SR santos le decía ambos- Hey Tom – continuo el – sabes si le ocurrió algo malo en la escuela porque últimamente se ha mostrado grosero conmigo y con su madre – preocupado por su hijo el señor le preguntaba a su mejor amigo.

La verdad señor eso tratamos de averiguar – Tom contestaba para luego con permiso del señor entraron a la casa para luego ir al cuarto del muchacho.

Porque no le dijiste sobre las notas de tu amigo – Tentomon preguntaba desde el digivice del muchacho .

Opino igual deberías haberles dicho al señor santos , así quizás el pudiera entender la actitud de Ralph – Tak opinando igual que el compañero de este ya que lo extraño que omitiera dicha información.

Es que siento que no me corresponde decirles – Tom contesto para luego abrir la puerta del cuarto de su amigo encontrando un gran desastre.

Creo que tu amigo tuvo un huracán de ideas – Agumon comentaba viendo desde el digivice el montón de papeles desplegados por todo el cuarto.

En lo que sea que esté trabajando parece ser bastante complicado – Tak revisaba algunos de los papeles que estaban en el piso.

Que hacen en mi cuarto – Ralph enojado cuestionaba a ambos chicos dándole un susto de muerte a ambos por su súbita aparición.

Vinimos a verte y hablar contigo porque estamos preocupados por ti – Tom tomando la palabra intentaba conversar con su amigo.

Pues ya me vieron ahorra váyanse – Ralph demandaba para luego sacar a empujones de su cuarto Tak se negó a irse.

No tienes que ser grosero nosotros solo tratamos de ayudar – Tak argumentaba para luego notar el extraño brillo de sus ojos.

No necesito ayuda de seres tan torpes como ustedes – Ralph grosero expulsando finalmente a ambos de su cuarto dejando a Tom con el corazón partido.

Tranquilo sé que no lo dijo de corazón – Tak confortaba al apenado muchacho – y también creo que esto nos puede dar una buena pista – sacando un papel arrugado en el cual aparecía una extraño código de numero y un símbolo.

Con el paso de los días la actitud de Ralph iba de mal en peor no solo con Tom sino también con el resto de sus amigos y su antes piel blanca comenzaba oscurecerse asimismo comenzó a perder peso , los muchachos no sabían qué hacer para ayudarlo cosa que los tenia afligido. Tak en cambio seguía su investigación frustrándose al no poder hallar la respuesta.

¡No, no, no! –grito frustrado el adolecente cerrando otro libro en el que pensó estaría la respuesta arrojándolo con fuerza.

¡wow! Que ocurre amigo porque esta tan enojado – Sunset Shimmer preguntaba al chico al notar la extraña actitud con la que se manifestaba.

Solo estoy un poco frustrado porque no puedo ayudar a uno de miss amigos –Explicaba el joven ya más tranquilo para luego contarle lo ocurrido con Ralph.

Suena que alguien necesita Salir a jugar antes que le estalle el cerebro – Raimbow Dash bromeando llegando de repente junto a sus dos amigos.

¡Raimbow! Hace cuanto estas aquí – Sunset Shimmer sorprendida interrogaba a su amiga la cual hizo una seña para dar entender que desde hace un rato los observaba.

Volviendo al tema si tu amigo se encuentra en problemas porque estas aquí leyendo libros en vez de ir a ayudarlo – Raimbow Dash tomando la palabra preguntaba al chico.

Me comienza a agradar esta chica ya que pensamos igual – Agumon pensaba desde el digivice mientras escuchaba la conversación.

Es que nuestro ultimo encuentro logre sacarle esto a escondidas asique pensé que podría hallar alguna respuesta en los libros de la biblioteca publica y de la escuela pero sigo sin suerte – argumentaba mostrando el papel con aquel símbolo y los números.

Y no has tratado de buscarlo por internet – Sunset Shimmer sugería provocando que el muchacho se diera una palmada en la cabeza en señal de vergüenza por no haber hecho eso en primer lugar – vamos a ver primero escaneamos la imagen que aparece , luego introducimos estos números – decía ella utilizando el equipo de la biblioteca revelando que el dibujo era el símbolo era la firma de una antigua fabrica de la ciudad y los números eran su código postal con eso datos pudieron dar con la ubicación de dicha industria.

Gracias chicas sin su ayuda todavía me estaría quemando las cejas tratando de encontrar la solución- Tak les agradecía a ambas chicas tras haber imprimido la dirección de la fabrica.

No hay problema compañero cuando nos necesites solo llámanos – Raimbow Dash le comentaba para luego chocar las manos.

Antes que te vayas me gustaría preguntarte algo sobre Tom y sus amigos – Sunset Shimmer deteniendo a su amigo para que respondiera a su pregunta.

Podemos hablar de eso luego tengo llevar esta información a Tom y los demás para por fin ayudar a Ralph – dijo el para luego irse dejándola insatisfecha ya que no pudo preguntarle lo que necesitaba.

Llegando al casa hogar en cuanto llego cambio su actitud exaltada por una mas calmada para no llamar la atención, después continuo su camino ha al cuarto de los muchachos quien estaban cada uno metido en su mundo junto a su compañero. Tak entonces les conto lo que había descubierto pero el grupo se mostro reacio ante la propuesta de investigar cosa que sorprendió al adolecente.

Que les ocurre no se supone que ese chico también es su amigo – Agumon saliendo de su digivice para discutir con sus compañeros de equipo.

Lo que ocurre es que nos da mucho miedo es solo eso – John contestaba cosa que dejo mas intrigado a Agumon y Tak.

Como ya te habíamos contado la actitud de Ralph había cambiado desde hace algunos días pero hoy fue el colmo, durante el recreo fuimos a intentar convencer a Ralph para que jugara con nosotros entonces – Fred recordando lo ocurrido en la escuela el día de hoy.

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure OST #62 – Kanshou)

 **Flashback:**

 _Vamos Ralph ven a jugar con nosotros – Max intentaba llamar la atención de su amigo pero este simplemente lo ignoro._

 _No tengo tiempo que perder en juegos tontos como esos – Ralph respondía para luego volver a lo que estaba haciendo ._

 _Si vienes te prometo que te daré la mitad de mi cupcakes – Lex intentaba apelar a su estomago pero sin éxito._

 _Pues si no es a la buena será a la mala – John tomo entonces uno de los papeles y libros – si lo quieres tendrás que alcanzarme - bromeo el pero este en cambio respondió con furia ya que al alcanzarlo le doblo el brazo para recupéralo._

 _Ralph como has podido John es solo estaba bromeando – Tom le reclamo pero apenas le toco el hombro este se defendió._

 _Y que les quede claro de una vez "no vuelvan a molestarme"-fue lo ultimo que Ralph dijo antes de irse ._

 **Fin de Flashback**

(aquí termina **:** Digimon Adventure OST #62 – Kanshou)

Ya veo pero aun así creo que deberíamos investigar esta dirección – Tak tras enterrarse de lo ocurrido intento convencer al grupo.

Lo siento pero esta vez no cuentes con nosotros – Lex queriendo sonar egoísta pero muy en el fondo estaba muy preocupado y asustado.

Y acaso ustedes no tienen nada que decir – Agumon reclamaba a los integrantes digitales quienes no habían articulado palabra alguna.

Es que nosotros hemos sido testigos de lo que Ralph ha hecho y sinceramente tampoco queremos ayudarlo – Falcomon hablando en nombre del grupo pues no quería involucrarse al igual que su compañeros humanos.

El pobre de John aun le cuesta mover el brazo asique conmigo tampoco cuente - Funbeemon manifestando su enojo y preocupación también se negó a ayudar.

Incluso tu Tom – Tak todavía incrédulo ante la actitud del grupo preguntaba al muchacho el cual se limito a mover la cabeza.

El dijo que lo dejemos tranquilo pues eso es lo que hare – Tom dejando en claro su opinión continuo leyendo su libro

Tras entender que la única forma de hacerlos entrar en razón era con pruebas el muchacho y su compañero partieron solos hacia la fabrica la cual se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, una vez allí se escondieron para ver lo que ocurría fue entonces que vieron llegar a Ralph quien sin uso de un digivice atravesó una grieta cosa que dejo impactados tanto al digimon como ha su compañeros quienes no dudaron en seguirlo. Al llegar al otro lado su sorpresa fue mayor ya que a diferencia de su contraparte en esa dimisión hecha de datos la fabrica se encontraba como nueva y funcional.

Ahora veo en que ha estado trabajando Ralph – Tak impresionado por las instalaciones que había creado el chico de primaria.

Pero cómo es posible que en su estado haya podido construir todo esto –Agumon se preguntaba cuando de pronto aparecieron unos extraños robot centinelas asique rápidamente se ocultaron no sin antes Tak los apuntara con su reloj .

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Guardromon:** es un Digimon tipo máquina. Es un protector por naturaleza, un especialista en defensa mecánica que lucha fielmente por la justicia y protege la red informática. Sin embargo, tiende a ser más bien petulante y frecuentemente desafortunado en sus esfuerzos. Cuando se combina con el "Net Keeper", Giromon , tiene la eficacia defensiva de una pared de hierro. Hay momentos en que los hackers malvados lo utilizan para protegerlos.

Ahorra que se fueron sigamos pero en silencio – Tak susurro a su compañero para luego seguir investigando la fabrica.

Llegando a una línea de ensamblaje la cual parecía construir digimon del mismo tipo que los Guardromon solo que mas grande y combate, entonces una de las maquinas sufrió un desperfecto haciendo que sonara una alarma.

¡Atención ,atención¡ desperfecto en sector cinco se requiere asistencia de inmediato – decía una voz por el parlante .

No se preocupen nosotros nos encargamos - Declaro Ralph montándose en extraño digimon maquina siendo asistido por otro digimon de menor tamaño con forma de maquinaria de construcción.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 _ **Meckanorimon**_ : Un traje Digimon utilizado exclusivamente por Digimon pequeños, y es el primer vehículo Digimon en el Mundo Digital. Es un Digimon único el cual es incapaz de moverse por su propia cuenta y de entrar en acción o atacar a menos que sea maniobrado por otro Digimon. Sus ataques especiales son un puño giratorio mecánico explosivo que se mueve a gran velocidad (Bombas Disco) y un ataque que proviene de la lente de su torso (Rayos Centella). El oponente que sufra un daño de este ataque perderá el control de su cuerpo.

 **Kenkimon:** Un Digimon Máquina que debido a que su mano derecha se ha convertido en una carretilla elevadora y su izquierda se ha convertido en una pala, es una Digimon de maquinaria pesada capaz de completar todo tipo de trabajos de construcción. Funciona con electricidad, y se carga utilizando el plug en su cola. Su Movimiento especial es balanceando la grúa en su parte posterior (Grúa Loca).

El trabajo rápido efectuado por ambos rápidamente soluciono el problema provocando que la línea de ensamblaje volviera a estar en marcha pero una vez que Ralph salía de Meckanorimon, se sentía tan débil que cayo al suelo. Rápidamente fue socorrido por Kenkimon quien lo llevo al cuarto de control donde se encontraba nada menos que Phelesmon.

A pasado otra vez por favor señor ayúdelo por favor – Kenkimon suplicaba al digimon diablo quien se acerco al mucha para luego poner su garra sobre su cabeza para luego infundirle energía oscura, haciendo que apareciera una imagen demoniaca unos minutos mas tarde el chico estaba como nuevo.

Muchas gracias señor me siento que pudiera correr un maratón - Ralph ya en pie le agradecía al digimon por su generosidad – pero - continuo el – me gustaría saber cuando cumplirá lo que me prometió – preguntaba al maléfico digimon .

Paciencia mi pequeño pronto todos tus esfuerzos serán recompensados, al igual que los de Kenkimon - Phelesmon con un tono amable respondía a ambos mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño.

Por fin todos verán el gran inventor que soy – Ralph feliz ya que con la "ayuda" de ese digimon su sueño finalmente se haría realidad para luego ir a cumplir con su parte del trato la cual era continuar con el funcionamiento de la fabrica.

No podemos permitir que ese maniático se salga con la suya – Agumon manifestando su odio por ese demonio deseando ir a partirle su horrenda cara en pedazos.

Yo opino igual pero debemos avisarle a los demás en especial a Tom – dijo Tak pero justo cuando pensaban irse fueron capturados por los Guardromon quienes tras capturarlos lo llevaron ante Phelesmon.

Vaya pero que tenemos aquí un espía y una rata de color amarrilla - Phelesmon burlándose de ambos procedió a usar sus poderes sobre naturales para encerrarlos.

Déjate de juegos y dinos planes hacer en este lugar – Tak enojado exigía saber las intenciones del enemigo pero antes que pudiera responder la computadora del cuarto de control se encendió y de ella salió apareció Klaus vestido con su traje y casco.

No es de tu incumbencia pero si puedo decir que tanto tu como ese pequeño ingenuo no vivirá lo suficiente para averiguarlo, el resto lo dejo en tu manos Phelesmon – declaraba Klaus la cual sonaba distorsionada para ocultar la identidad del interlocutor.

Ya era hora como habrás adivinado estoy utilizando la energía vital de ese amigo tuyo para nutrirme y cambio yo le infundo de poder oscuro para que haga lo que yo diga – Phelesmon revelaba ambos sus verdaderas razones – el aun cree que estoy ayudándolo a cumplir su sueño me burlaría sino creyera que están patético – jactándose de la maldad que había hecho.

Eso es todo lo que quería saber ¡ahorra muchacho! – Grito el para sorpresa del maléfico digimon para luego sentir una tremenda explosión.

Para luego ponerse a pelear con los Guardromon y Meckanorimon que eran activados por secuaces de este. Al ver esto Phelesmon enfureció se volteo hacia sus dos prisioneros quienes se limitaron a reír.

Creo que estas preguntando cómo es que esto insectos inútiles invadieron mi lugar secreto – Agumon burlándose del digimon para luego dar paso a su compañero.

Desde un principio que estabas detrás de esto, asique armamos todo un plan para que reveladas tus verdaderos intenciones – Tak entonces saco su consola – y usando esto – continuo el –para pasarnos información y para no levantar sospechas hicimos una esa escena tanto en la escuela como en el hogar pero espera esa no es la mejor parte ..-narraba el hasta que Phelesmon destruyo la jaula y tomo a Tak por el cuello.

Si quieres seguir hablando lo harás en el infierno – Phelesmon amenazaba con acabar con la vida del muchacho pero fue atacado por Kenkimon – maldito como te atreves – manifestando su ira por la traición de su secuas.

Nadie lastima a nuestro amigos – declaro el ya que al descubrir la verdad y disculparse con todos recibió su propio digivice de color gris metálico para luego ir a ayudar a sus amigos

Veras no dejaste acabar a mi amigo , su apara tejo no solo envía correos sino que también graba video asique también le mandamos eso a nuestros amigos los cuales a su vez se los mostraron Kenkimon, quien luego ayudo a tom y los demás a llegar con Ralph para poner en evidencia tus verdaderas intenciones– Agumon concluyendo la explicación de su amigo aprovecho de lazarle una flama bebe.

Ahorra haremos esto por las buenas o por las malas – poniéndose en posición de batalla el muchacho estaba dispuesto a darle una paliza este en cambio voló el techo.

Esto no ha terminado muy pronto sabrán de mi – Phelesmon proclamo el mirando especialmente a Tak y Agumon para luego huir.

Tras eso los muchacho destruyeron la fábrica junto con los digimon para luego salir de ese lugar. Una vez fuera Tak saco la laptop que se encontraba en la sala de control.

Espero que puedas vernos porque quiero mandarte un mensaje no vuelvas a meterte con nuestros amigos y cuando te encontremos haremos lo mismo que hircismo hoy – dijo Tom para luego dejar que sus compañeros destruyeran la computadora.

Unos días mas tarde y gracias a la ayuda Kenkimon como el resto de compañeros de clases Ralph pudo al fin crear un robot para participar en la tecno expo, la cual celebro con sus compañeros con una fiesta de pizza. Lejos de allí Phelesmon se acerco a Klaus quien observaba una y otra vez el mensaje que sus enemigos le habían mandado.

Creo que te equivocaste con ellos no son un grupo de mediocres como habíamos pensado – Phelesmon con el mismo semblante que el joven humano quien dejo de ver el video.

No el verdadero problema es su líder Tak pero pronto nos encargaremos de el – Klaus aclaraba al digimon malévolo para luego revelar a un ejercito de digimon mas grande que el tenia antes algunos de ellos salido de aquella fabrica- veras son niños jugando con fuego y pronto les mostrare que con nosotros no se juega – termino diciendo el para luego destrozar una foto impresa de Tak.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	23. Legend 22

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure 02 OST #3 - Subtitle 02)

 **Legend 22: El partido**

El partido entre los "lobos mugrientos" y las "víboras sombrías" se encontraba en su apogeo los dos equipos no daban su brazo a torcer cada uno de los jugadores hacían lo imposible por anotar el siguiente gol.

Aquí viene el niño del milagro el "Axel" – comentaba el locutor dando paso a dicho muchacho quien pertenecía a los lobos mugrientos – y parece ser que realizara patada lunar – narraba para luego ver como dos de sus compañeros pasaba la pelota entre sí para que el rematara con gran puntapié.

No importa lo que pase no dejare que pase - decía el arquero de las víboras sombrías pero ajeno a la audiencia y a los jugadores en cuestión una sombra perversa observaba a los lejos lanzando un hechizo a dicho portero - ¡que pasa ! – pensaba el ya que su cuerpo no le respondía e inevitablemente la pelota choco contra la red

Y así fue como el lobo milagroso Axel le concedía la victoria a su equipo – Decía el locutor para luego oír los gritos de alegría por parte del público por la victoria .

Viendo dicho partido se encontraban los chicos junto al resto de jugadores que habían quedado seleccionados después de superar la pruebas impuesta por Tak quien ofreció ver ese partido en la casa de la familia de la tras su primer partido . Al terminar la transmisión el adolecente apago el televisor que había en la estancia del hogar de la señora Velvet.

Eso estuvo ¡asombroso! – John feliz gritaba tras haber presenciado dicho partido de futbol ya que el equipo de los lobos mugrientos era su equipo favorito.

Concuerdo y como siempre Axel se lucio con sus espectaculares jugadas – Lex comentaba idolatrando a su héroe de quien tenía un poster que lo inspiraba a jugar futbol.

Aunque no hay que olvidar que fue un esfuerzo mutuo por parte de todo equipo – Ralph declaraba tras contemplar la forma como jugaban ya que era como si pensara como uno solo.

Ahorra si me prestan atención este va ser nuestro plan de juego – Tak presionado un botón del control mostro las posiciones de cada uno ocuparía – ok Fred será el arquero, tom y Ralph serán los delanteros, Lex ,Max , Chipcutter y Rumble serán la defensa . Finalmente John , Shady Daze, Liam y Cloudy Daze se posicionaran como medio campistas alguna duda – terminaba de decir tras establecer las posiciones de los integrantes de tanto el equipo principal como los jugadores que se quedarían en la banca y de todos fue Rumble quien levanto la mano.

Si todo se escucha muy bien, pero alguno ha pensado lo mas importante como no se "nuestro nombre" – Rumble quien era un chico de unos 8 años de piel gris claro ,cabello Gris oscuro desordenado ojos Violeta Claro quien se distinguía quien iba vestido con una chaleco con línea zigzag de color azul y negro , pantalones cortos con bolsillos en ambos lados y zapatos con luces.

Aparte no creo que estemos en condición de participar dado las reiteradas ausencia por parte tuya como la de Tom, Lex , Max , Fred ,John y Ralph – Señalaba Chipcutter quien era un chico de piel gris moderada , cabello azul griceaso claro, ojos color azul grisáceo ,quien usaba gafas negras chaqueta lila , jean y zapatos con la estampados con la imagen de un rayo.

Pero ya le hemos explicado que ha sido porque hemos tenido algunos compromisos y/o emergencias que hemos tenido que atender – Ralph tomaba la palabra para defenderse no solo a el sino también que sus amigos.

Todos tenemos problemas pero no por eso se debe dejar de lado a los compromiso o los compañeros de equipo – debatía Cloudy Daze quien era un chico de ocho años de piel zafiro azul claro con el cabello color oro claro ,ojos color opalo claro quien usaba una camisa con rayas azul y amarrillas ,pantalones negros y zapatillas de tenis .

Concuerdo contigo por primera vez en la vida – respondía Shady Daze quien era un chico de unos 9 años de piel color Celeste claro,cabello color Azul grisáceo oscuro con rayas azul grisáceo y ojos color azul claro usaba gafas y marco rojo , chaleco gris sobre una camisa blanca, pantalones blancos y tenis con rayas rojas quien a pesar de no concordar con su hermano esta vez le daba la razón.

Tu También opinas igual Liam – Fred preguntaba al chico quien a diferencia de los otros tres como el resto de compañeros de equipo Vivian con ellos en la casa hogar.

No se que decir porque apenas me voy integrando al equipo y porque antes de llegar al hogar la gente no me dirigía la palabra o notaba que existo – confesaba el muchacho de unos ocho años cabello castaño el cual destacaba por su singular mecho plateado en la frente , piel blanca crema ,usando camisa blanca con bordes verdes , guantes , pantalones cortos amarrillos y tenis blanco con estrellas verdes con puntas negras.

Provocando que el grupo se sintiera un poco mal pese a eso los muchachos continuaron discutiendo cosa que estaba preocupando a Tom quien le dio una mirada a Tak quien pese a la situación lo único que hacía era ver la hora.

No crees que sería buena idea , no se quizás ¡intervenir! –Tom le reclamaba al mayor del grupo ya que su equipo se desmorona, mientras que a el solo se preocupaba en la hora.

Es que no importa lo que diga ahora , no lograría que llamara la atención o inspirarlos a seguir a adelante por eso llame alguien que si , si es que se digna aparecer – le contestaba un poco irritado ya que su invitado aun no llegaba hasta que escucho el sonido de un silbato.

¡Silencio! Un equipo dividido es un equipo vencido –dijo raimbow Dash al grupo para que cesaran las peleas.

Chicos déjeme presentarles a la campeona deportiva de la secundaria canterlot , a la cual le agradezco su presencia – Tak un tanto sarcástico presentaba a la muchacha a sus compañeros a la intrépida muchacha.

Enserio dejaremos nuestro entrenamiento en manos de una "chica"- Rumble comentaba riendo por lo bajo.

De un momento a otro Raimbow Dash agarro la pelota de futbol y comenzó a realizar diversos trucos con el , luego fue al pasillo y siguió jugando alrededor de los objetos más valiosos del la mansión sin romper ninguno. Finalmente hizo un par de jugadas alrededor del mayordomo provocando que tirara una bandeja llena de galletas para horror de todos pero gracias a sus agiles movimientos fue capaz de atrapar cada galleta y devolverlas a su dueño, los niños al contemplar tal hazaña quedaron literalmente blancos de la impresión.

Lose soy asombroso y hare a su equipo veinte por ciento más genial – se jactaba la chica para luego disfrutar algunas galletas.

Los días pasaron al igual que los entrenamientos y con la ayuda adicional de Raimbow Dash el equipo dirigido por Tak iba mejorado con cada entrenamiento. Los niños hacían lo posible por seguir el rígido entrenamiento pero por alguna razón solo Fred podía seguir a la perfección el entrenamiento que le imponía la campeona de Canterlot High.

Bueno chicos eso todo por hoy , vayan a descansar y lavarse – Raimbow comunico a todos los chicos cosa alivio al grupo pues estaban muy agotados.

Y yo creí que pelear contra los digimon era duro –John adolorido se dirigía a la duchas junto a los demás.

Si Raimbow debería bajarle dos rayitas de intensidad – comentaba Max por lo bajo y ocultos en sus digivice sus compañeros también comentaban-

Miren el lado amable el equipo y ustedes están en condición optimas para cualquier partido ahorra – Funbeemon le decía ambos intentando subirles la moral.

Dicho sea de paso me sorprende que Fred le siga el paso a su entrenamiento – Lunamon asombrado por la resistencia que presentaba su compañero humano.

No me extraña comparado con el entrenamiento que vivió con Falcomon y luego con Karatemon esto debe ser un paseo – Tom les recordaba la experiencia que había vivido su amigo en el Digimundo.

A mí me gustaría saber si los humanos tienen algún limite a la hora de ponerle empeño las cosas – Pensaba Tentomon mientras viajaba dentro del digivice.

Mientras tanto aun en la cancha se encontraba Raimbow y Fred pese a que todos se habían ido ellos todavía seguían entrenando.

¡Vaya! Chico eres realmente bueno pero no creas que me voy a rendir – Raimbow manifestando su asombro ante las habilidades del niño quien no le dejaba pasar ni un gol.

Vamos eso es todo lo que tienes "princesa" – Fred desafiante retaba a la adolecente la cual reacciono ante su comentario lanzando tres tiros.

Fue entonces que la misma entidad que estuvo presente en el partido de "lobos mugrientos" ,usando el mismo truco petrifico el cuerpo de Fred pero aparte al igual que los chicos de pronto su visión se nublo , además que las tres pelotas se transformaron misteriosamente en nubes de tormenta.

¿Qué ocurre? – fue lo último que pensó antes de quedar completamente paralizado para luego recibir los tres tiros por parte de la adolecente.

Te encuentras bien no era mi intención, es que no soporto que me digan princesa – Raimbow fue a socorrer al pequeño pero como su amiga fluthershy libero una explosión mágica pero aparte de eso se transformo frente al inconsciente chico.

La entusiasta y mágica muchacha puso a salvo al muchacho para luego irse, no sin antes llamar la atención del los niños para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Fred ¿Qué te paso? – Tom sobresaltado fue socorrer a su amigo quien yacía inmóvil cerca de la puerta de la ducha, asustado el chico llamo a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran.

Entretanto el mayor del equipo Tak fue en búsqueda de Raimbow Dash , ya que ella fue la ultima persona que estuvo con el pequeño antes que se desmayara. En ese momento dicha chica iba volando a toda velocidad al departamento de su amiga sunset shimmer.

Muy bien que pase por alto – Sunset shimmer pensaba mientras contemplaba a una pizarra con la información que había reunido de Tak y sus amigos desde lo conocieron. fue entonces que escucho un golpe desde la ventana subió la cortina pero al no ver nada la volvió a cerrar -Qué extraño juraría que escuche algo – pensaba ella hasta que escucho nuevamente a ver casi se fue de espalda al ver que se trataba de raimbow dash rápidamente la ayudo a meterse y le pidió alguna explicación.

Entretanto en la oficina del manager de los lobos mugrientos un hombre de negocios de ojos Verde chartreuse grisáceo, piel color Azul persa grisáceo y cabello de color Gris añilado claro y morado claro usando un traje azul con brillo el cual destacaba un corbatín naranja con imagen de monedas con chispas blancas.

Entonces como estuvo la casería de talento – Preguntaba el al digimon quien salió de las sombras y tras un leve saludo comenzó a contar lo ocurrido – ya veo pues debo visitar personalmente a ese equipo para ver el cuadro más amplio- termino diciendo él para luego salir de su oficina para luego chocar con el joven que hace el aseo, tras regañarlo prosigo con su camino ignorante que este esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Al día siguiente en Canterlot High durante la hora de descansó, Tak buscaba a Raimbow Dash porque necesitaba que le relatara lo que había ocurrido con Fred durante el entrenamiento de ayer . Finalmente tras haber preguntado a cada alumno del instituto finalmente dio con su paradero el cual era el salón de música.

Por fin te encontré, me puedes explicar cómo fuiste capaz de dejar a Fred cuando el se e desmayo – Tak furico pero conservando una postura tranquila cuestionaba a su amiga.

Es que yo ….-pensaba ella tratando de escoger las palabra adecuadas para no contarle el secreto mágico de sus amigas y el suyo propio.

Es que los animales que yo estaba cuidando por accidente se escaparon y llame a las chicas para que me ayudaran a reunirlo – Fluthershy mentía para ayudar a su amiga rogando a que el muchacho se lo creyera.

¿Enserio? Y porque no me avisaste antes de irte – Tak incrédulo cuestionaba a ambas muchachas las cuales se vieron entre si ya que no sabían que contestar.

Tak querido fue tan repentino que a todos no tomo por sorpresa, yo termine con la ropa muy sucia –Rarity comentaba poniendo su mirada triste para intentar persuadir al chico . Pero antes que cualquiera pudiera responder se escucho una voz por el alto parlante.

"señor takeshi se solicita su presencia en el despacho de la directora Celestia de inmediato"-la voz le pertenecía a la subdirectora Luna quien por alguna razón solicitaba la presencia del muchacho .

Genial justo lo que me faltaba – Tak con expresión de desagrado comentaba para luego dirigirse a la puerta – terminaremos esta conversación luego – volteándose un segundo antes de sala de música dejando al grupo más tranquilo pero también sintiéndose mal.

Creen que hacemos lo correcto al mentirle – Applejack les manifestaba su sentir por haber engañado a su amigo.

Todas sabemos que es malo Aj pero también sería malo que el descubriera nuestro secreto – Sunset Shimmer intentaba consolar a su amiga vaquera .

Eventualmente vamos a tener que contarle amiga, sobre todo con todas las cosas locas que pasan aquí y quien sabe tal vez lo tome igual que nosotras cuando supimos la verdad sobre Twiligth – Pinkie pie con su usual optimismo les decía a su amiga quienes pese a su situación actual le dieron la razón.

En su camino a la oficina Tak conversaba con Agumon sobre lo ocurrido con las chicas.

Sabes que esa chicas nos ocultan algo cierto – Agumon interrogaba al muchacho quien de manera disimulaba le contesto.

Esas chicas son pésimas mentirosas pero ahorra debo concentrarme en lo que quiera la directora Celestia después nos ocuparemos de lo demás – respondía al tiempo que llego a la oficina de la directora y fue grande su sorpresa al llegar.

Oh Tak me complace que hayas llegado supongo que conoces al señor …. –Directora Celestia con su tono autoritario pero maternal procedió a presentar al caballero pero el chico ya sabia quien era.

¡Gladmane! El manager de los lobos mugrientos, una de la figuras mas importan del negocio deportivo – Tak describía al empresario al mismo tiempo que le daba la mano con una gran sonrisa.

Veo que no necesito presentarme joven pero seguro que tu pudiera hablarme de tu equipo de futbol – devolviendo el saludo le manifestaba su interés por conocer a sus compañeros de equipo.

¡¿Cómo?! usted nos conoce – Tak atónito contemplaba al caballero ya que no se esperaba que conociera a su recién formado equipo.

Efectivamente justamente el señor Gladmane ha venido hoy ofrecerte a ti y tus compañero la oportunidad de jugar un partido amistoso contra los lobos mugrientos – tomando la palabra la directora cosa que dejo helado al adolecente.

Así es , dicho partido se celebraría el próximo fin de semana en el estadio comunal de Avalon asique que dices aceptas – Gladmane con una sonrisa un tanto picara le compartía al joven su plan pero este apenas pudo decir un par suspiros – tomare eso como un si , entonces nos veremos el próximo fin de semana – despidiéndose de ambos apenas estuvo fuera de vista Takeshi se desmayo.

Una vez que volvió en si usando su consola alerto a sus amigos y les pidió que reunieran al equipo para una reunión urgente. Después de clases todos partieron como bala al hogar y en cuanto Tak le conto a todos lo ocurrido algunos como Tom, Liam,Ralph y los chicos reaccionaron emocionados por la sola idea de jugar un partido con sus ídolos pero el resto de tus compañeros no compartían dicho sentimiento.

No se que festejan tanto no ven que esos tipos son profesionales –Rumble siendo el primero en hablar ya quería hacer notar el problema en que están.

Si y nuestro equipo nunca ha jugado un partido de verdad - Chipcutter concordando con su compañero ya que su equipo solo había jugado partidos de practica.

Esos tipos nos van arrastrar como sacos de papas – Cloudy Daze comentaba cabis bajo hasta la aparición de cierta aparición de una colorida adolecente.

Por ese motivo vamos a entrenar para darles una buena pelea - Raimbow Dash confiada decía al grupo de chicos quienes la veían con cierta mirada de desaprobación- miren quiero disculparme es que tuve una emergencia – explicaba ella para luego continuar con su disculpa- sé que eso no es escusa por el acto de "deslealtad "pero les prometo que si me dan otra oportunidad no los volveré a fallar –termino diciendo suplicando que los chicos aceptaran su disculpa.

Bueno ella tiene excelentes técnicas – Liam siendo el primero en hablar comente a sus compañero de equipo.

Si la verdad nos tardaríamos mucho en encontrar a un nuevo entrenador – Chipcutter tomando la palabra para dar su reconocimiento.

Nuestra mejor oportunidad para evitar la derrota seria escuchándola – Cloudy Daze dando también la razón a su camarada .

Decidido estas de nuevo en nuestro equipo pero aun no falta algo importante, nuestro nombre – Shady Daze hizo notar aquel detalle que era pequeño pero crucial para poder jugar.

De eso queríamos hablar mis amigos y yo pensamos que hará temblar a cualquier equipo – Tom junto con los demás les expusieron el nombre que le gusto a mas de alguno.

Los días pasaron y los muchachos continuaron con su entrenamiento consiguiendo grandes resultados. Finalmente el día llego en los vestidores los chicos aguardaban para que comenzara el partido.

Vieron cuanta gente hay en la gradas - John relataba al ver toda la gente que había llegado para un partido "amistoso".

Si pero eso lo hace tan emocionante – Lex emocionado y un poco asustado por los gritos que se escuchaban de los espectadores.

Por eso debemos ofrecerles un gran espectáculo, ahorra que nuestras habilidades han mejorado - Fred jactándose de sus habilidades como arquero.

No deberían estar tan confiados por lo que nos contaron el otro equipo es muy bueno – Lunamon hablando bajo comentaba a sus compañeros humanos.

Si pero ello no han tenido el duro entrenamiento como el de raimbow o enfrentado digimon malvados como ustedes – Gomamon tomando la palabra les recordaba todo las experiencias que habían vivido.

Yo diría que tienen el partido prácticamente ganado - Funbeemon animaba al grupo de chicos fue entonces que Tak los llamo para explicarles la estrategia hecha por el y Raimbow Dash

Bueno eso haremos si Axel usa su técnica especial, alguna pregunta - Tak terminaba de explicar su estrategia para el juego y del todo el grupo fue Liam quien levanto la mano.

Disculpa me preguntaba si vamos a jugar con nuestra ropa de siempre o vamos a usar algo en especial al salir a lacancha – Sammy cuestionaba al mayor de los muchachos quien negó la cabeza .

Claro que no es por eso que con la ayuda de una de las amigas de raimbow diseñamos el traje ideal , los cuales deben llegar justo "ahorra" – Tak apunto entonces apunto la puerta esperando que apareciera dicha chica pero sin éxito.

No me van a decir que hoy también piensa llegar tarde - Tom pensaba para su adentros cuando de pronto dicha adolecente llego con todos los uniformes.

Una vez entregados dichos uniformes Rarity se retiro para que se pudieran cambiar , una vez listo fue que fueron llamados para comenzar el partido.

Comienza el partido amistoso por un lado se encuentra el equipo favorito por todos los " **Lobos mugrientos** " –Narro con emoción el locutor para luego dar paso al grupo liderado por Axel quien iban vestidos con uniforme que se distinguía por sus colores negros con línea morado cuya insignia en el pecho era la un lobo y por detrás las marcas de garras el cual indicaba el numero de cada jugador- y ahorra haciendo su debut por primera vez en el estadio comunal de Avalon , un grupo con mucha energía y sin miedo " **storm break dragón** " – termino diciendo el dando paso al equipo liderado por Tom quienes iban vestidos con uniformes color amarrillo anaranjado cuya insignia era la de un dragón de dos cabezas y en la parte posterior llevaban un parche de dos truenos cruzados en el cual destacaba el numero de cada jugador.

El partido comenzó ambos equipos jugaban con todo lo que tenían los chicos hacían lo posible pero la forma como jugaban sus oponentes era casi sobre humano pero gracias al entrenamiento por pate de Raimbow Dash fue que pudieron darle pelea .El marcador er favor de los muchachos

Llego el momento de la patada lunar – Axel pensaba pero cuando iba a realizarla fue marcado por Chipcutter quien junto a Rumble y Ralph quienes le cortaron el paso también a sus compañeros la oportunidad a Tom para anotar.

No tan rápido enano estúpido ¡ahora! – indico Gladmane a su aliado digimon quien procedió a inmovilizar tanto al muchacho como sus compañeros.

¡Tiempo fuera ! – grito Tak para llamar al grupo de amigos – chicos les ocurre algo – manifestando su preocupación por sus aliados .

No tenemos idea de pronto me sentí cada vez más pesados hasta que nos quedamos quietos – explicaba Rumble sobre lo ocurrido en el partido de futbol

Es lo mismo que me ocurrió el otro día con Raimbow – Fred pensaba para si mismo pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas llego dicha adolecente.

No se preocupen este un leve revés aun podemos remontar – Raimbow Dash animaba a los chicos para luego continuar el juego .

Tak crees que un digimon esta detrás de esto – Agumon preguntaba desde el digivice al muchacho el cual asintió – pero que ganaría arruinando un partido de futbol – intrigado le decía al muchacho quien tras pensarlo un segundo encontró la respuesta.

Al menos que alguien más este manipulando los hilos – Tak exclamaba al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se posaban sobre Gladmane – y creo saber la forma de llegar hasta el – fue entonces que el muchacho se acerco a su amiga para solicitarle un favor.

El partido entonces continuo su curso pero pese a la buena pelea que daba el grupo en si apenas podían seguirle el paso a sus adversario con el marcando 15 a 10 a favor de los lobos mugrientos , el equipo liderado por Tak y Raimbow se estaba resignando a rendirse.

¡vamos storm break dragón , ustedes pueden ! – se escucho en las gradas una voz de Applejack quien junto con las demás habían llegado para apoyar al equipo de los pequeños.

Demuéstreles a esos tipos quien manda y por favor no maltraten mucho los trajes que les hice – gritaba la modista estrella de canterlot high quien a su manera apoyaba al equipo.

Solo necesitan tener fe en ustedes y sus amigos para poder ganar - sunset shimmer tomando la palabra gritaba para alentar a los chicos.

Las palabras por parte de las chicas dieron el impulso necesario para continuar con el partido , cosa que disgusto a Gladmane.

Eso ya lo veremos – dando su señal a su aliado para que volviera hacer de las suyas una vez que lo hizo Tak quien oculto logro detectar una leve señal, lo que confirmo sus sospechas.

A pesar de la intervención de Gladmane, el equipo de nuestros héroes logro acabar el primer tiempo 15 iguales para luego irse a descansar para el segundo tiempo , mientras el equipo descansaba takeshi procedió a contarles lo que había descubierto cosa que dejo preocupado a tom y los muchachos.

Si Gladmane esta confabulado con un digimon , eso quieres decir que todas las victorias de Axel y su equipo son falsas – Tom triste y shock ante tal descubrimiento del equipo que el admiraba.

Yo no lo creo porque yo vi como jugaban y no parecían que estuvieran controlados – Tentomon les decía al grupo de muchachos ya que la verdad durante el partido .

Entonces todo debe ser culpa de su tramposo manager – Max concluí tras escuchar las palabras de Tentomon.

Si es así que haremos para detener esto – John preguntaba a sus amigos pues ya no le importaba ganar sino que nadie saliera lastimado.

No se angustien tengo un plan – Tak les conto la idea que se le había ocurrido para enfrentar a ese tipo.

(insertar cancion: digimon universe ost track 16 To the AR Field)

Una vez comenzado la segunda mitad del partido , los chicos esperaron el momento justo cuando Gladmane hiciera su movimiento para luego hacer cambio de jugadores , sabiendo que no podían ir todos ya que Raimbow como el resto de sus amigas sospecharían los únicos quienes lo acompañaron fueron Lex y Max una vez que estuvieron fuera de vista , sacando sus digivice entraron a la versión virtual del estadio.

No lo entiendo según la consola debería estar aquí – desconcertado buscaba al digimon no fue hasta que escucho un sonido similar a una gallina solo que esta decía "koka, koka"

Que eso acaso una gallina con resfriado – bromeaba Gomamon hasta que vio descender desde el cielo un ave casi del tamaño del estadio descender del cielo activando el reloj de Tak

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Kokatorimon** _: Cuenta con dos piernas supe desarrolladas, y porque no ha dejado de vivir en la tierra por tanto tiempo, no puede volar por el aire, y se ha desarrollado un cuerpo que es adecuado para la tierra. Por esa razón, su cuerpo se hizo aún más grande, y su fuerza de las piernas se ha desarrollado tremendamente, también. Sus partes de las alas se han degenerado por completo, y en las batallas extiende a lo largo su cola de par en par para intimidar al oponente. Su disposición es violentamente feroz, pero a fin de preservar su gran construcción, no les gustan las batallas violentas que consumen su energía._

Así que tu eres quienes está detrás de estos ataques – Lex apuntaba a la gigantesca ave quien resoplo antes de contestarle.

Pues si pulga molesta usando la ambición de Gladmane logre consumir la energía de los jugadores que perdían ante su equipo , lo divertido de todo es que ese torpe humano creyó de verdad que el está a cargo – Kokatorimon se jactaba de sus acciones sin mostrar arrepentimiento -una vez que haya terminado con el – continuo el - convertiré en adorno de jardín al igual que ha todos los humanos en este lugar – concluyo la gigantesca ave para luego abalanzarse contra Tak sus amigos.

( aqui comienza: Wada Kouji - With The Will)

Agumon digivol a … Geogreymon , Lunamon digivol a Lekismon , Gomamon digivol a … Ikakumon – al verse en peligro los chicos hicieron evolucionar a sus respectivos compañeros para enfrentar dicha amenaza.

Comenzó así la batalla entre las feroces bestias pero gracias a su tamaño y el filo de sus garras la batalla se les complicaba tanto a los digimon como sus compañeros, Kokatorimon lanzaba su rayo petrificador intentando atrapar a los chicos quienes corrían de un lado otro evitando el ataque. En un momento intercepto a Geogreymon inmovilizando la mitad de su cuerpo.

Geogreymon te encuentras bien – Tak preocupado gritaba a su compañero quien así lo posible por moverse.

Si pero no se cuanto pueda resistir – Geogreymon le costaba reconocer que estaba en una difícil situación.

Esta vez acabare con todos ustedes ¡rayo …. – declaraba el diabólico digimon hasta que recibió el ataque de un nuevo digimon quien apareció justo a tiempo para mover la balanza a favor de los chicos.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **FOOTMON** _: Digimon que conduce el deporte en el Mundo Digital. Ama el deporte, en preferencia el fútbol, ante todo, tiene la costumbre de siempre lanzar y botar la pelota de la luz. Su sueño es crear una Liga de Fútbol para Digimon, para competir entre sí._

Si hay algo que yo y mi compañero destetamos son las trampas – declaro un muchacho de piel Muy pálido, azul anciano, ojos Moderado verde esmeralda y cabello Azul grisáceo oscuro vestido con una camisa sin mangas de color azul con rayas amarrillas con forma de un trueno, pantalones cortos y zapatos negos quien apareció con su propio digivice.

Concuerdo Sorian si algo que mancha el espíritu de este deporte son los tramposo vamos ha enseñarle una buena lección" Lightning Overhead" – Footmon levanto una pelota de luz para atacara a Kokatorimon.

Ya con la ayuda de estos chicos la pelea contra Kokatorimon fue más pareja, Lekismon lanzo su flechas de hielo para inmovilizar sus movimientos , mientras que un semipetrificado GeoGReymon y Ikakumon atacaron combinando debilitando al ave .Finalmente Footmon dio el ataque final contra el disparando uno de sus pases que no solo acabo con el sino que lo hizo chocar contra el arco.

¡gol! – gritaron todos tras su victoria contra el perverso digimon antes de capturar sus datos.

Gracias no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti – Tak dándole la mano a Sorian como agradecimiento por su ayuda.

No hay problema pero será mejor que vuelvan para ver como le fue a su equipo – Sorian sugería tras aceptar el gracias por parte del mayor del equipo.

Tras volver al mundo real los chicos se enteraron que su equipo había empatado 20 a 20 con sus ídolos, no solo eso sino que Gladmane había sido arrestado tras haberse revelado a la clase de entrenamiento que sometía a su equipo ademas de algunos maltratos e insultos que según el era para motivar al equipo , luego fueron a celebrar una fiesta organizada por pinkie pie quien además sorprendió a todos con su cañones de fiesta. Unos días más tarde Lex recibió un paquete junto a una tarjeta.

" _Una peque recompensa por su reciente victoria , sigan así y no habrá sueño que no puedan realizar sus amigos_ _ **Sorian y Footmon**_ _" –_ leía Lex a sus compañero para luego abrir dicho paquete revelando la misma consola y reloj que sus amigos solo que de color naranja , mas que alegrarse por el regalo tanto el cómo sus amigos se preguntaban de donde el pudo haber sacado tales objetos.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	24. legend 23

antes de empezar debo decirles que este capitulo sera mas largo de lo normal debido en su trasendencia en la historia , segundo el iceleomon que aparece en este cap es iceleomon x , sin mas que decir disfruten este nuevo cap

* * *

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure 02 OST #3 - Subtitle 02)

 **Legend 23: bajo el árbol**

Era temprano la mañana en Avalon tiempo en el cuales todas su gente se levantaba para otro día de trabajo, todo parecía que sería un día como cualquier otro claro sino eres takeshi y sus compañeros quienes se tuvieron que levantar antes que todos para perseguir digimons para evitar el caos.

Realmente no entiendo a estos tipos porque atacar la ciudad a las 7 de la mañana – Fred se quejaba montado en la espalda Peckmon persiguiendo a su atacante. Quienes para su mala suerte era un grupo de Tyranomon.

No lo se creo que gozan con vernos sufrir – Lex comentaba mientras iba en los brazos de Lekismon quien tuvo que lanzarlo un momento para defenderse.

La buena noticia es que con este ya es el ultimo –Max comentado montado sobre Ikakumon quien disparo su arpón volcán para vencer finalmente a su rival.

"capturar datos" – decía tom capturando finalmente a ese digimon permitiendo finalmente a sus amigos descansar- por fin - continuo el – ya solucionamos este problema pero lo malo es que tenemos que llegar a la escuela en 30 minutos – termino diciendo provocando la angustia de todos sus amigos.

La buena noticia es que este es el ultimo día antes de las vacaciones de navidad – Tak le decía a todos para subirles el animo ganando una mirada de desaprobación de parte de ellos – antes que se me olvide después de clases necesito decirles algo importante , asique veámonos aquí – termino diciendo el para luego usar su consola para mandarle la dirección a Tom donde se iban reunir.

Entonces sus caminos se separaron para ir a sus recintos de educacionales, luego de una clases de ciencia , lectura y gimnasia Takeshi se encontraba en el campo de futbol practicando como le daría cierta noticia a sus amigos tanto de la secundaria como del hogar . Mientras disfrutaba de un bocadillo con su compañero.

Y esa es la razón por la que no voy a pasar las fiestas con ustedes – Tak manifestó el mensaje que le quería dar a sus amigos- bueno como estuve – pregunto a su compañero digimon.

Bien supongo pero todavía no comprendo algo –Agumon comentaba a su compañero humano mientras comía uno de los snacks que Tak había comprado

¿Qué cosa? – Preguntaba el a su amigo digital esperando poder darle una respuesta satisfactoria.

¿Que esto de la navidad? – Agumon dudoso cuestionaba al adolecente quien se detuvo un momento a pensarlo.

Pues veras la navidad es una fiesta para festejar con la familia y amigos, donde se come comida deliciosa , los amigos recuerdan los buenos momentos vividos en el año compartiendo regalo entre si - explicaba el de manera más clara posible para no confundir a su compañero.

Eso suena la mejor fiesta de todas , porque no lo vamos a celebrar con los demás – Agumon emocionado al oír sobre la navidad pero al mismo tiempo intrigado por los motivos de su ausencia durante dichas fechas.

Ya te lo había explicado el motivo por el cual no vamos estar es ….- estuvo apunto de decirle pero la sorpresiva llegada de Applejack Y Raimbow dash sobresaltando a ambos rápidamente procedió a esconder a su compañero por desgracia las chicas vieron el brillos detrás de las gradas asique fueron a ver que pasaba para su sorpresa encontrando a su amigo.

Tak te encuentras bien – raimbow preguntaba su amigo quien actuando calmado les contesto a la colorida chica.

Por su puesto porque no lo estaría – preguntaba el sonado lo más creíble posible puesto que no quería ser descubierto por sus amigas.

Es que vimos un brillo extraño y pensamos que alguien se encontraba en problemas - Applejack le comentaba al muchacho el cual comenzó a reír.

Era yo tomando fotos para un álbum que voy regalarle a alguien importante - decía el para tranquilizar a sus amigas.

Ya veo y que planeas hacer para la fiesta, porque si no tienes planes podrías venir a la casa Applejack su familia preparan la mejor comida que hayas probado en tu vida – Raimbow contaba con emoción por la sola idea de probar dicha comida.

Suena tentador pero la verdad es que …- Tak le iba contar lo que iba hacer en dichas fiesta pero fue interrumpida por la caída de copos de nieve.

¡sorpresa! Feliz primera nevada – manifestando su usual alegría a sus compañeros quienes con una sonrisa veían como todo a su alrededor se cubría por un manto blanco de la nieva.

(insertar cancion: Digimon Adventure 02 - Minna no Christmas)

Mas tarde ese ya teniendo tanto el grupo de amigos de escuela Canterlot como los del hogar en la cafetería de los cakes procedió a revelo sus planes para las festividades.

¡¿Qué!?-impactados dijeron algunos derramando sus batidos , otros sus bebidas o te en caso de rarity porque de entrada le confesó a sus amigas que su madre se encontraba en el hospital.

Porque no nos dijiste algo tan importante como esto – Sunset Shimmer aun en shock cuestionaba la falta de confianza que su "amigo" había tenido tanto con ella como el resto de sus amigas.

Mas importante porque esperaste hasta ahora para decirnos - Max igual que la chica junto a el manifestaba su inquietud ante tal noticia.

Lo que pasa es que mi padre murió hace un año y esta seria la primera navidad sin el por eso voy a pasarlo con mi madre en el hospital – Tak explicaba a todos ganado una mirada de pena por parte de todas en especial de los más jóvenes.

Entonces no te preocupes ve con ella todos nosotros estaremos esperando cuando vuelvas – Fluthershy amable animaba a su amigo asegurándole que todo estaría bien cuando volviera.

Si la mejor manera que tu madre mejore y que la sorprendas con una gran sonrisa – pinkie pie pensé que la angustia envolvía su corazón conservaba su alegría para apoyar al muchachos.

Por nosotros tampoco te preocupes aquí estaremos esperando , aunque no te aseguramos que te guardemos algunos dulces - Tom en nombre de sus amigos le daba su bendición al tiempo que bromeaba para aligerar el ambiente tan tenso.

Tak vio a todos sus amigos y se dio cuenta lo afortunado por tenerlos .Al día siguiente tras despedirse de todos Tak subió al automóvil del señor Light y se dirigió con su mama quien se encontraba en un hospital de Manehattan mas en especifico en el barrio de Brooklyn. Pese a lo importante de su viaje Tak también aprovechaba de explorar tal majestuosa ciudad la cual lucia mas impresiónate en épocas navideñas en especia cubierta de nieve , señor light iba a su lado para evitar que se metiera en problemas , ya que había cientos de parques, museos y bibliotecas entre otras maravillas pero al mismo tiempo llena de peligro.

Tak esta ciudad es fabulosa– murmuraba el digimon mientras que a escondidas del señor light disfrutaba de un pedazo de pizza de queso.

Lo se , cuando me mude aquí no lo pude disfrutar a fondo por la enfermedad de mi madre y la mudanza pero es una ciudad bastante buena – Tak comentaba disfrutando otro bocado de la pizza , al ver llegar al señor light del baño rápidamente escondió a Agumon .

Con quien estaba hablando – preguntaba al muchacho tras oírlo desde el pasillo de la pizzería.

Con mis amigos, es para que no me extrañen tanto les mando mensajes para contarles lo que pasa – explicaba mostrando su consola para apoyar su historia cosa que pareció convencer al caballero

Muy bien , cambiando de tema aun tenemos tiempo antes de volver al hotel si quieres podemos pasar a visitar a tu madre – Sr. Light le proponía al muchacho cosa que el acepto casi de inmediato pero antes le pidió que lo llevara a un lugar.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Avalon se encontraba en sus preparativos para estas fiesta las tiendas colocaban los adornos en los aparadores entre otros artículos navideños , las tiendas de comida preparaban comida temática y las calles estaban adornadas con campanas , luces y coronas.

Fue buena idea reunir estos adornos para el hogar , suertes que tus clientes tienen tan buena voluntad– Applejack vestida con abrigo café claro con parches manzanas comentaba cargando una gran caja de adorno.

Concuerdo querida , con estos adornos seguro le subimos los ánimos a tan encantadores chicos – Rarity vestida con un abrigo morada adornados con zafiros concordaba con su amiga pero para su mala suerte fue derivada por dos niños que iban jugando por la calle.

Hijos esperen, lo lamento mucho se encuentra bien – decía la madre de aquellos dos infantes mientras ayudaba a recoger las cosas de la muchacha.

No hay problema se que no lo hicieron de mala intención – Rarity poniéndose en orden le manifestó su compresión ante la situación .

Pero aun así me gustaría que se portaran mejor , muchas gracias por no enfadarse nos vemos – se despedía la señora para luego ir a perseguir a su hijos.

Me tienes impresionada caramelo pensé que le lanzarías el medio reclamo por lo sucedido – Applejack aplaudía la actitud de su amiga puesto que no era usual que reaccionara así.

Pues la verdad si iba reclamarle a la señora pero entonces recordé que estamos época de celebración , asique no voy a dejar que nada lo opaque – Rarity manifestando su espíritu navideño le conto a su amiga.

Entonces ambas continuaron su camino al hogar pero a excepción de lo que pensaba ambas adolecentes el ambientes no era tan alegre en el hogar, ya que no habían muchos niños jugando afuera, supusieron que era por el frio por dentro no había mucha diferencia ya que las paredes no estaban muy adornadas, pese que los pequeños le ponían empeño para adornar lugar no era suficiente cosa que preocupo enormemente a las dos.

¡oh my! Parece que el espíritu navideño está apagado aquí – Rarity contemplaba la precaria condición de los adornos que en su mayoría eran hecho por los mismos niños del hogar.

Desafortunadamente concuerdo contigo , busquemos a los amigos de Tak tal vez ellos sepan lo que pasa – Applejack sugería a su amiga asique lo fueron a buscar encontrándolos en su cuarto del segundo piso.

Hola señorita rarity y señorita Applejack - Max saludaba educadamente a ambas chicas dejando de leer el libro que estaba leyendo para saludar a ambas.

Hola caramelo me podrían contar porque ustedes están encerrados aquí en vez de salir a jugar a la nieve o no están adornando el lugar para las fiestas – Applejack devolvía el saludo interrogaba al grupo de niños .

Lo ocurre que la señora Velvet se llevo algunos para pedir donaciones para el hogar , a otros sus familiares vienen a buscarlos para festejar las fiesta – Tom explicaba la falta de chicos en el hogar – los que quedamos en el hogar somos quienes somos demasiado jóvenes para salir o sencillamente no queríamos participar en nada – termino diciendo el preocupando aun mas a ambas.

Pero querido porque no querían participar en el algo tan apasionante como la navidad – Rarity preguntaba de manera educada a los niños pues estaba un tanto desconcertada por tal respuesta.

Pues verán nos gusta celebrar casi todas las fiesta como la pascua o hallowen pero navidad es diferente – Fred argumentaba el muchacho para aclarar la dudas de las jóvenes.

Diferente en que sentido terroncito – Applejack aun disconforme por lo mencionado por los niños ellos entonces comenzaron a contarles a lo que se referían.

Mientras tanto tras haberse detenido en una florería a comprar un ramo de rosas y lirios Tak procedió a ir al hospital para reencontrarse con su amada madre. Cuando entro al hospital fue testigo de una persecución entre un niño de apenas 5 años y una enfermera.

Por favor detengan a ese chico –gritaba la enfermera de cabello rosa pálido , ojos azul grisáceo y piel blanca vestida con un uniforme de mismo color que se distinguía por la imagen Una cruz roja y corazones rosados.

Tak rápidamente reacciono y logro interceptar al dicho muchacho quien intento liberarse como pudo.

Por favor déjame ir tengo que ver al gigante colorido – murmuraba el pequeño de cabello negro con puntas plateadas ,piel blanca crema , ojos violeta vestido con un abrigo multicolor , jeans y botas el adolecente .

A que te refieres – Tak indagaba intentando comprender lo que decía pero justo llego ,la enfermera.

Gracias el pequeño Vicent, no entiende que no está en condición para salir con este frio – explicaba la enfermera mientras agarraba al pequeño.

Pero enfermera Redhearth necesito ir a ver al gigante colorido para mi hermano – Vicent intentaba convencerla pero no sirvió sus suplicas.

Ya te explicado que no puedes salir hasta que el doctor diga lo contrario , asique obedece de una vez – Redhearth mas enérgica le decía causando una mirada de pena y odio dirigida tanto a ella como a Tak.

Te encuentras bien – el preguntaba al muchacho por la situación que acaba de vivir.

Si estoy bien pero me preocupa ese pequeño – Tak le contesto para luego continuar su camino al cuarto de su madre –hola mama – saludaba entre lagrimas a su madre , una mujer de cabello rojo cereza , piel clara y piyama blanco de cuerpo entero postrada en la cama conectada con diferentes aparatos entre ellos un respirador.

El señor light no pudo contener lagrimas al ver tan conmovedora escena .Volviendo a la ciudad de Avalon , Las chicas se encontraban reunidas en el departamento de Sunset shimmer el ambiente era tenso al oír lo que las chicas habían descubierto hoy en el hogar.

Asique los chicos no recuerdan nada antes de haber llegado al hogar –Sunset Shimmer terminando de oír lo dicha por sus amigas.

Eso es terrible pobres pequeños – Fluthershy apenada por la mala suerte de aquello pequeños tan dulces.

Concuerdo querida pero no es solo eso , según lo que ellos mismos nos contaron la navidad en el hogar nunca son muy buenas pese a los esfuerzos de la señora Velvet , para colmo ellos dicen que la mayor parte del tiempo que han vivido en el hogar hicieron muchas travesuras provocando diferentes problemas en el hogar , asique ni siquiera van hacer el esfuerzo de escribir cartas a santa Claus – Rarity termino contando dejando aun mas impactadas que antes al grupo de amigas.

Eso es realmente triste no es justo que esos chiquitines tengan tal reacción a algo tan divertido como esta festividad – Pinkie pie con su cabello liso mostrando su pena interna comentaba a sus amigos.

Pues esta claro lo que tenemos que ser tenemos que salvar las fiestas de ellos y de todos los del hogar –Raimbow Dash tomando la palabra ya que al convivir con ellos en los entrenamientos de futbol sabia que ellos eran buenos chicos.

Pero raimbow solo tenemos 3 días antes de navidad de verdad crees que podamos hacer algo – Applejack dudaba del plan que su amiga les proponía.

Se que será difícil pero no lo olviden somos wonderbolt de Canterlot podemos hacer lo que sea – Raimbow Dash convencida del éxito de su plan animaba a sus camaradas – aparte- continuo ella después de todos los problemas mágicos que hemos enfrentado esto será pan comido – termino diciendo ella para luego poner la mano , acción que las demás imitaron dando entender que estaban deacuerdo.

Al mañana siguiente en la Ciudad de Nueva York Tak aprovechaba de volver a visitar a su madre sabiendo que su visita seria corta quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para estar con ella.

Ellos son mis amigas de mi nueva escuela tienen una banda llamaba las Rainbooms –mostrando las fotos de los chicas en el concierto que hicieron tras la batalla de bandas – y estos – continuo el- son mis primeros amigos que hice al llegar a Avalon y no sabes todas las aventuras locas que hemos vivido en este mundo y otro conocido como el Digimundo – le contaba mientras les mostraba fotos de Tom y los demás.

Te falto mencionar que fue gracias a mi y los demás fueron capaces de enfrentarlos – Agumon esclarecía la historia del muchacho recordándole tanto su participación suya como la demás digimon en sus aventuras.

Te volviste loco o acaso el frio te congelo el cerebro no puedes aparecer en publico y menos en un hospital – Tak le reclamaba a su compañero el cual le hizo caso omiso ante el.

No pretenderás que me quede en ese espacio tan pequeño , mientras que tu te diviertes además quería conocer en persona en persona a tu madre aparte estamos solos en este cuarto – Agumon argumento hasta que el flash de una cámara lo cegó.

Exceptuándome a mi señor dinosaurio - Vicent con una sonrisa picara sosteniendo el celular con la que tomo la foto.

Tu eres quien conocí ayer , lamento lo que ocurrió ayer pero necesito que me pases ese celular – Tak disculpaba con el menor para luego pedirle el celular.

No y será mejor que no te acerques o le mando la foto a mi hermano para que se la entregue a las autoridades , ya que el me enseño como– El pequeño amenazaba con publicar dicha foto.

Mira pequeño mequetrefe o no das esa foto o te como – Agumon poniéndose a la defensiva persiguiendo el pequeño quien estuvo a punto de gritar. Tak reacciono a tiempo deteniendo a su compañero y tapándole la boca al pequeño.

Muy bien voy a sacarte la mano para que me digas que es lo que quieres a cambio de la foto – Tak le susurraba al oído para luego liberar al pequeño.

Quiero que tu , tu amigo me lleven con el gigante arcoíris a cambio yo borrare la foto - Vicent le conto su condición viéndose el uno al otro dándose cuenta del el lio que se habían metido.

Mientras tanto en Avalon las Raimbow, Sunset , Applejack tocaban villancicos con un toque rock eros para ganar dinero para poder ayudar al hogar cosa que resulto fácil y no solo por su talento musical sino que gracias a sus transformaciones mágicas el publico quedaba cautivado obviamente ellas los convencían que era parte de su presentación .Por otro lado Rarity con la ayuda de Fluthershy y Pinkie pie preparaban bolsas de regalo rellenas de galletas y cupcakes para cada chico del hogar .

Con esta ya acabamos la última bolsa de regalos– Rarity cerrando la ultima bolsa con un moño rojo.

Los pequeños van a quedar muy felices con estos obsequios – Fluthershy comentaba tras acabar de cocinar y empacar con sus amigos.

Y cuando mi cañón de fiestas este afinado , ya estará listo para llevar sonrisas a todos – Pinkie pie decía mientras sacaba un paño de su cabello para limpiarlo

Finalmente llegaron sus demás amigas cargados de regalos y adornos dejando guardado toco en el granero de la familia Apple las chicas decidieron ir al hogar para pedirle permiso a la señora Velvet para poder llevar a Tom y sus amigos a buscar el árbol para hogar, también para presentarle su plan rogando que aceptara pero al llegar a la puerta no habría.

Raimbow sabes solo debes empujarla – Applejack señalaba a su amiga causando una leve risa de sus amigas por no poder abrir.

No es mi culpa por alguna razón esta puerta esta atascada – explicaba ella entonces todas hicieron fuerza juntas logrando al fin abrirla liberando así una corriente helada.

¡Que frio! Que paso alguien olvido encender la chimenea – pinkie pie congelaba bromeaba al entre al hogar ya que todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de hielo.

¡Sra. Velvet! nos puedes decir que ocurre – Sunset Shimmer acercándose a la directora cuando la toco esta sencillamente se cayó al lado ya que estaba completamente congelado.

Esto se poniendo muy feo deberíamos llamar a las autoridades o al hospital –Fluthershy temerosa comentaba a sus amigas mientras se abrían paso a través de la casa.

De pronto se sintieron pasos arriba alertando a todas rápidamente subieron al segundo piso ya que con suerte serian tom y sus amigos o alguien mas quien les pudiera explicar lo sucedido una vez arriba las chicas llegaron frente a un armario pero al abrirlo salió algo que las dejo sin habla .En ese instante Vicent tenia al pobre Tak y a su fiel compañero como sus sirvientes haciendo que los llevara a las jugueterías para contemplar y probar todo lo que veía , luego hizo que le comprar donas y un chocolate con malvaviscos mas grande que vio , el pobre adolecente no tenia mas opción que obedecer cada uno de sus caprichos pero llegando al parque de Central Park finalmente estallo.

¡Ya basta! Hemos cumplido cada capricho que se te ha ocurrido es hora que me des esa foto – Tak le reclamo al pequeño porque su comportamiento ya lo tenia harto.

Yo solo quiero ir con el gigante arcoíris entonces les daré la foto – Vicent a pesar de pobre vocabulario infantil le insistía al adolecente.

Y quien o que es el gigante arcoíris – Agumon desde el digivice interrogaba al pequeño pícaro el cual saco una foto pegada a una carta la cual destacaba por la imagen de un árbol de navidad en Bryan Park.

¡Un árbol ! ese es el gigante arcoíris – ambos gritaron sorprendidos ante tal revelación pues no se lo esperaban.

Si es que me espera hay –contaba el pequeño tosiendo un poco por lo bajo preocupando a Tak quien dejo de lado su enojo y sorpresa.

Te encuentras bien esa toz sonó feo, será mejor que volvamos al hospital – Tak sugirió tomándolo de la mano pero este lo rechazo.

No tengo que ir allí y recuerda que si no me llevas yo …-Vicent murmuro tosiendo nuevamente para su mano en el pecho en señal de dolor.

Mira chico ya no nos importa que nos delates , nos preocupa mas tu salud – Agumon saliendo de su digivice para sujetar al pequeño con ambas garras , este en cambio le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse.

No importa lo que me pase llegare a ese lugar ya sea con ustedes solo – Vicent declaro a pesar de corta edad y conocimiento del mundo saliendo corriendo .

Mintiendo a su compañero en el digivice ambos fueron tras el pero al ser tan pequeño logro mezclarse con la multitud Tak sintió horror al no hallarlo . En ese instante en el hogar tras abrir el armario descubrieron a pequeño osito hecho enteramente nieve con una extraña vestimenta de color.

¡Oh my! Te encuentras bien pequeño que es lo que te paso – Rarity preocupada ayudo a levantarse al pequeño ser.

Si estoy bien gracias –le decía aquel extraño ser – pero – continuo el- donde esta el y los chicos – poniéndose de pie de golpe empezando a correr por todo el lugar hasta que Applejack lo laceo .

Espera caramelo primero dinos quienes eres y luego cual es tu problema tal vez podamos ayudarte – Applejack conservando la calma le pedia al osito de nieve quien tras respirar hondo le contesto.

Muy bien mi nombre es kumamon y mi problema es Icedevimon un digimon perverso que se robo el cetro de mi maestro IceLeomon, quien ademas se llevo a los humanos que luchan contra el mal – presentándose con el grupo dejando intrigadas por lo que le dijeron.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Kumamon** : Un Digimon que posee poder sobre el hielo. Dado que rara vez actúa por voluntad propia, opera principalmente en respuesta a las peticiones de alguien o pedidos. Deja de hacer todo si no ha sido confiado por alguien, y es probable que se preocupe acerca de su propósito en la vida y se vuelva totalmente deprimido. Los disparos efectuados desde su Lanzador son bolas de nieve especiales, por lo que hay diversas variedades según la finalidad. Sus movimientos especiales están tomando la forma de un carámbano y saltando al oponente (Tsurararara), y ciegamente disparar bolas de nieve enfriadas desde el lanzador (Bombardero de Nieve).

¡wow! Espera mas despacio Icedevimon , digimon , humanos que luchan contra podrías hablar un poco mas claro – Raimbow Dash le solicitaba a kumamon quien empezó a relatar todo lo ocurrido

(Insertar en bucle: Digimon Tamers (Movie 1) OST #11 - Kawari Nante Inai)

( _ **Narración de kumamon**_ )

 _ **Pues verán yo soy el asistente y discípulo de IceLeomon un poderoso digimon que tiene un gran control sobre el clima y un formidable estilo de combate , en un principio me costaba seguirlo en los entrenamientos cosa que se dejaba ver por la estricta forma como mi maestro me corregía por un largo tiempo pensé que el no me quería debida de la forma tan fría que me trataba .Tarde comprendí que lo hacia para hacerme fuerte, un día mi maestro tuvo que salir y yo quede encargado de cuidar su cetro.**_

 _ **Es poco aburrido estar metido aquí "verdad" – murmuraba una voz en mi cabeza - no es un deber muy importante que me encomendó mi maestro IceLeomon- discutía con dicha voz para mantenerme firme en mi labor – ya veo pero no preferías jugar con ello – decia ella usando el reflejo del báculo de mi maestro para mostrarme a un grupo de niños jugando en la nieve – bueno se ve que se divierten pero mi maestro me despediría si se entera – casi cai en el juego de pero recordé todos los sacrificios que había hecho para tener la confianza de mi maestro – no digo que abandones tus deberes , solo que te tomes un par de minutos para descanzar "quien lo va a notar"- finalmente cedí y fui a jugar con dichos niños quienes creyeron que era un niño disfraza pero cuando volví el báculo ya no estaba.**_

Oh pobrecito debiste asustarte mucho – fluthershy reconfortaba al pequeño digimon el cual le sonrió.

Pero eso todavía no explica como la casa hogar se convirtió en un congelador – Raimbow cuestionaba al digimon de nieve.

 _ **Pues como ustedes dedujeron me asuste a tal punto que entre en la desesperación , asique procedí a buscarlo estuve más de tres días buscándolo y cuando al fin lo encontré me entere que Icedevimon estaba usando para llevase humanos , su próximo objetivo era este lugar llegue aquí para advertir a sus ocupantes pero nadie me hizo caso a excepción de un grupo de chicos…..**_

Se que me arrepentiré de preguntar pero por casualidad uno de ellos se llamaba Tom ,John , Lex , Max o Fred verdad – Sunset Shimmer preguntaba rogando estar equivocada en sus sospechas.

Así es como lo saben – kumamon confirmando lo dicho por parte de la adolecente.

Entonces los muñecos que estaban en nuestro concierto y los chicos que los acompañaron en hallowen eran ..-pensaban las chicas rememorando todo lo ocurrido desde conocieron a Tak y los chicos al fin pudieron unir algunos puntos.

Pero querido nos podrías decir donde están ello – Rarity tras superar la impresión y preocupada por la seguridad de los pequeños.

 _ **Esos chicos que ustedes conocen hicieron un plan para detener a aquel maléfico digimon pero por el poder del centro les dio habilidades que nunca había visto , sus amigos combatieron con mucha valentía pero fueron superados y capturados , a mi me encerró para que no interfiera en sus planes.**_

Termino contando dejando angustiadas a las muchachas por fortuna kumamon conocía el escondite de Icedevimon y rápidamente guio al grupo de amigar a dicho lugar. Mientras tanto Tak junto con su compañero recorrían calle tras calle de camino a Bryan Park buscando a Vicent la desesperación de ambos por la seguridad del pequeño era evidente.

Bien lo digo ademas de pícaro y ese chico si se sabe manejar en esta gigantesca ciudad – Agumon decía desde el digivice al abrumado chico quien seguía la búsqueda.

Tenemos que hallarlo pronto antes de que …- le contestaba el cuando de pronto se encontró con cierta enfermera – hola señorita Red Hearth que la trae esta noche pre-navideña – intentando hacerse el inocente frente a ella rogando a que se lo creyera.

La verdad es que estoy buscando al pequeño Vicent acaso los has visto por casualidad – Red Hearth angustiada le preguntaba al muchacho .

Sinceramente no lo he visto pero que le hace pensar que pueda estar por aquí – Tak cuestionaba a la enfermera, intentando cambiar la conversación.

No debería contarte esto pero es una emergencia resulta que ese pequeño sufre de un problema al corazón debió al estrés de la muerte de su madre y la separación de uno de sus hermanos pero hace unos días recibió una carta de su hermano citándolo aquí –Red hearth contaba dejando tanto a el como su compañero literalmente helados ante tal noticia – oye se que apenas te conozco pero si ves a Vicent por favor dale esto si empieza a toser y llévalo inmediatamente al hospital – entregándole unas pastillas junto con una botella de jugo para luego seguir buscando.

Jefe tenemos que encontrar ese angelito – Agumon intentando no llorar al escuchar esa triste noticia.

Tenemos que hacerlo – Tak decidido a encontrar al niño pero entonces su consola sonó – oh por favor no ahorra – decía el para luego revisar la posición del digimon para luego escuchar un grito.

No creerás – Agumon temiendo lo peor – no lo creo – contestaba el estático – y porque no miras – Agumon pregunto – porque me da miedo – termino diciendo el y efectivamente el grito era de Vicent .

¡auxilio! Por favor ayúdenme – gritaba el asustado chiquillo quien era alzado por lo aires por un digimon con forma de gárgola la cual tras unos segundos desapareció a través de una grieta

 **Digi – análisis:**

 **Gargoylemon:** es un digimon Tipo Bestia Demonio. Originalmente era un Digimon Demonio, pero sus poderes fueron reprimidos por muchas restricciones y ahora sirve como un mensajero causal para los Digimon Ángel. Si se libera de sus limitaciones y por lo tanto de sus controladores, que se dice que ejercerá una enorme cantidad de energía. Su ataque especial es "Estatua Blanca", en el que convoca a una estatua gigante de un demonio que ataca al enemigo.

Rápidamente Tak busco la grieta mas cercana para luego entrar y perseguir a Gargoylemon .En ese momentos las Rainbooms guiadas por Kumamon quien abrió una grieta llegando al escondite de Icedevimon que resulto ser…. .

Una fábrica de helado- gritaron todas al unisonó al llegar al particular escondite del maléfico villano.

No es solo una fabrica de helados es la fabrica de helado "Jolly Frost" - pinkie pie emocionada comenzó a cantar – " _si estas aburrido y con el gesto torcido Jolly Frost congela tus penas cambiándolas por delicia fiesteras ,no con uno , dos o tres sino con una explosión de sabor "Jolly frost"-_ terminando de cantar su alegre cancion para luego dar paso a sus amigas.

Pero porque traer a los chicos aquí –Sunset Shimmer se preguntaba atravesando la helada fabrica de helados.

Eso no importa lo que debemos hacer es buscar a los chicos y salir lo mas rápido posible – Applejack proponía para luego abrir uno de los almacenes.

Concuerdo quería no solo por la seguridad de los pequeños sino por la nuestras, aparte este frio le hará a mi cabello – Rarity comentaba ganándose una leve mirada de desaprobación por parte de sus compañeras.

Uno a uno abrieron los almacene hasta que encontraron a los niños congelados con sus respectivo digimon congelados , colgados por largas cadenas y como si fuera poco ellos no eran los únicos ya que habían mas personas no solo niños sino también adultos congelados en estado de extrema agonía.

Esto es muy ¡cruel! – Fluthershy entre lagrimas manifestaba su dolor al ver tal escena desgarradora.

No se que planea este sujeto pero algo me dice que sus amigos son solo el plato de apertura- Kumamon les decía a todas preocupado por lo que ese tipo se proponía.

No nos quedaremos a averiguarlo bajemos a todos y larguémonos de aquí – Raimbow Dash propuso a todos para luego intentar bajar a las personas.

Lo lamento preciosa pero aun los necesito – decía Icedevimon apareciendo desde debajo del piso congelado .

 **Digi-análisis:**

I **cedevimon** : Digimon de Tipo Ángel Caído que tiene un corazón frío como el hielo. Se rumorea que evolucionó de un Devimon que poseía un corazón especialmente cruel. Icedevimon se siente orgulloso de engañar al enemigo con el arte de la conversación, envolviéndolo en sus alas heladas y congelándolo hasta la muerte.

Pero me alegra que nuevos invitados hayan llegado a la fiesta – Icedevimon desapareciendo en los sombríos reflejos de hielo .

Pues que clase de anfitrión encierra a sus invitados en cubos de hielo – Pinkie pie interrogaba al siniestro digimon quien respiro su aliento alado.

Creo que hablas de miss bocadillos – argumentaba el causándole miedo y asco ante tal declaración – verán durante un tiempo estuve cazando humanos cuyos corazones estuvieran ahogados en arrepentimiento y dolor pero lamentablemente no muchos estaban así por lo que robe este cetro para extender mis sombra sobre los corazones de los humanos , los adultos están bien pero los niños son un "manjar" – tomando uno de para lamerlo luego ponerlo frente al centro para absórbelo y drenar su energía.

Eres un maldito como te a través hacer algo tan terrible – Sunset Shimmer acusadora reclamaba al diabólico ser quien en un segundo libero una ráfaga de viento para separarla de las demás acto seguido la rodeo con sus alas.

Lo que yo hago no es muy diferente a lo que hiciste a tus compañeros de Canterlot – Icedevimon le murmuraba ahondando en sus recuerdos – y lo que planeabas hacer a tu verdadero hogar – mostrando como su forma demoniaca hipnotizo a sus compañeros.

Fue entonces que su corazón ahogara en el arrepentimiento provocando que de a poco se congelara y dejara de latir.

Sunset no lo escuches tu ya no eres así – fluthershy cambiando a su forma semi pony gritaba para hacer reaccionar a su amiga lo cual funciono levemente.

El no ha visto el honesto cambio que ha sufrido caramelo –Applejack cambiando a su forma semi pony hablando desde su corazón para animar a su amiga.

Tú tienes un brillo oculto que no solo nosotros vemos sino todos quien te conocen – Rarity transformándose como sus otros amigas activando un especie de enlace.

Nosotras hemos estado en los momentos malos , los buenos y divertidos - Pinkie pie manifestando su simpatía y recuerdos con su amiga.

Y no importa lo que pase nosotros nos quedaremos contigo pase lo que pase por que.. – Raimbow Dash transformase de ultimo enlansandose de ultima a sus demás amigas .

¡somos mejores amigas para Siempre! – gritaron todas juntas un rayo arcoíris que choco primero con sunset liberándola para luego enviarla a los digivice tom y los demás liberando un intensa luz.

Que esta luz cálida se esta llevando mi poder – Icedevimon recibiendo un dolor inconmensurable en todo su cuerpo.

(comienza: Wada Kouji - With The Will )

Nos es obvio maldito monstruo esta luz se llama amistad ¡digi-energi cargar! – gritaron los ahora libre muchachos junto a las chicas.

Falcomon , Tentomon , Gomamon ,Lunamon ,Funbeemon digivol …. – siendo envuelto por esa intensa luz cambiando su forma y tamaño - Peckmon ,Kabuterimon ,Ikakumon , Lekismon, Waspmon - declararon ellos para luego abalanzarse contra el perverso digimon.

El los ataco con sus garras heladas pero Lekismon las detuvo , Waspmon disparando sus poderoso aguijón pese al feroz ataque Icedevimon no se rendía usando el cetro , intensifico sus flechas de hielo para lastimarlo pero fueron bloqueados por los arpón volcán de Ikakumon .finalmente Peckmon con la ayuda kumamon les quito el centro aprovechando de lanzarle sus plumas afiladas , por ultimo Kabuterimon uso su electroshock destruyendo finamente al perverso ser liberando a todos sus prisionero. Mientras tanto en la versión digital del edificio empire state dentro de una gigantesca habitación se encontraba Vicent en una pequeña jaula sintiéndose cada vez más mal ,por otro lado su captor establecía contacto con cierto persona .

Quédate tranquilo en este lugar en lo que hablo con un "conocido"- Gargoylemon le comento al pequeño quien se movía en su jaula.

Porque me haces esto y donde esta mi hermano – Vicent le exigía saber pese al dolor que le aquejaba.

Si veras tu eres mi boleto de intercambio para garantizar mi seguridad y con respecto a tu hermano lamento decirte que fuiste timado por mi – Gargoylemon le contaba el pequeño quien no aguanto tal noticia y comenzó a llorar.

¡Aj! Eres tu creo que fui bastante claro de que lo te haría si te veía de nuevo – decía nada menos que Klaus quien amenazaba al siniestro digimon.

Veras creo que tengo algo que perdiste - mostrando a su prisionero – ahorra quieres negociar o que – proclamaba ante un preocupado chico.

¿Cuál es tu ubicación?– Klaus sin mostrar emoción exigía saber su ubicación por algún motivo pero antes que pudiera responder la pantalla exploto.

Lo siento amigo pero los niños no son monedas de intercambio - poniéndose a la defensiva del chico.

En especial de los pequeños de corazón inocente –Tak dándole de beber el remedio al ahorra libre Vicent – ahorra te toca sufrir ¡Digi – energy cargar! – haciendo evolucionar a su compañero el cual comenzó a pelear contra el.

Maldito lo has arruinado todo ¡estatuas blancas ! – Gargoylemon invocando una estatuas demoniacas para luego lanzarlas con fuerza.

Por desgracia para ti somos unos expertos arruinando los planes a los patanes como tu ¡impulso de cuerno! – Geogreymon atacando con su cerno para impactar a su rival pero este lo esquivo volando.

Torpe como ustedes jamás podrían vencerme! Estatua Negra ¡ -sacando un látigo de energía para dañar al dinosaurio.

Muy cierto somos torpes por no entender los sentimientos de los demás, pero somos los torpes que te van a derrotar – Tak aceptando el insulto para luego ordenarle a su compañero que sostuviera el látigo para que no pudiera escapar para luego lo acabara con sus megas flamas para luego capturar sus datos.

(aqui termina la cancion: Digimon Frontier - With The Will)

Una vez que rescataron al pequeño montando la espalda de Geogreymon , llevaron al pequeño de vuelta al hospital pasando un par de minutos para ver las luces de Bryan park para luego seguir su camino ademas que adolecente le aprovecho para disculpar con Vicent y este en respuesta a sus palabras borro definitivamente la foto .En Avalon tras haber ayudado a las victimas de Icedevimon entre ellas algunos chicos del hogar , una vez que llegaron conversaron con la ahorra descongelada directora Velvet para conversarle de su plan para la fiestas , al día siguiente fueron a buscar el árbol perfecto junto con Tom y los demás aparte de mandar sus cartas a santa por petición de sus salvadoras , luego con la ayuda de cada niño del hogar adornaron cada rincón del hogar incluido el árbol con los adornos proporcionados por las chicas ademas de colocar los regalos y sus bolsas con debajo del árbol. Cuando acabaron fueron al sótano para hacer las presentaciones formales.

Bueno queridas Rainbooms estos son nuestros compañeros y amigos digimon – Tom introducía a por primera vez a Tentomon , Lunamon , Funbeemon, Gomamon y Falcomon a alguien que no tenia digimon o al menos no conocían.

Son tan impresionante y lindos – decía fluthershy yendo al lado de Lunamon para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

Te llamas fluthershy verdad por favor me podrías soltar , ya que me estas ahogando – Lunamon le suplicaba a la joven cosa que hizo después de unos momentos .

¡oh my! Aun no puedo creer que estos pequeños y ustedes peleen todos los días contra rufianes –Rarity acercándose a Max y Gomamon para darle una caricia.

La verdad nosotros no quedamos mirando mientras que nuestros amigos hacen el trabajo – Max aclaraba cual era su participación en la batalla.

Esta siendo modesto la verdad nosotros no podríamos vencer a esos tipo sin su apoyo – Gomamon alababa las cualidades de su compañero humano.

Lo increíble es que exista un mundo donde habiten seres hechos de datos , oigan creen que alguna vez podamos ir , seriamos la primera banda que toca en otro mundo – Raimbow animada como siempre.

Lo siento , pero no sabríamos como llevarlas a nuestro mundo – Tentomon le comentaba a la adolecente el entusiasta rockera.

Es verdad la ultima vez fuimos por accidente aparte ese sitio no es seguro para chicas de secundaria – Tom parloteaba con un leve tono de broma irritando a la muchachas.

Les recuerdo que estas "chicas de secundaria" le salvaron el pellejo hoy – Applejack sintiéndose un poco ofendía por lo dicho por tom provocando que se callara.

Si hablando de eso aun no puedo creer que la magia sea real y que ustedes se transformen en caballos – Lex aun extasiado por lo que había visto en la fabrica cosa que sorprendió al grupo de amigas.

No se sorprendan puede que estuviéramos congelados pero igual vimos y escuchamos todo lo que paso – Falcomon explicaba a las aun atónitas muchachas quienes seguían impactadas por haber sido descubiertas.

No se preocupen no diremos nada si hay algo que sabemos miss amigos y yo es guardar secretos – Funbeemon le aseguraba a las chicas el silencio de tanto el cómo sus amigos.

Muchas gracias y desde ahorra cuentan con nostras para ayudarlos en su lucha contra los digimon malvados – Sunset Shimmer le aseguraba a los chicos para luego escuchar la explosión de cañón de confeti las cual sorprendió a la mayoría de los presentes a excepción de John.

Les propongo que olvidemos eso por hoy vayamos de esta merecida fiesta – Pinkie pie proponía a todos cosa que aceptaron la mayoría, ya que John se encontraba escribiendo una carta.

Oye caramelo por que no vas con los demás – preguntaba la joven vaquera al chicos quien tras escribir el último párrafo y ponerla dentro de un sobre le contesto.

Es que estoy escribiendo una carta a un amigo que vive lejos de aquí espero que si santa llega a pasar por aquí se la pueda llevar – John le contestaba a ella la cual le devolvió una reconfortarte sonrisa para luego irse a reunir con los demás.

Entonces por primera vez en mucho tiempo los chicos pudieron estar en paz , divertirse y disfrutar una rica cena con sus nuevas amigas . Al día siguiente y tras haberle deseando una feliz navidad a su madre Tak fue con Vicente pues le tenía un regalo muy especial

Oye dormilón despierta santa vino y te trajo un regalo –Tak emocionado le entrego un regalo de color rojo al abrirlo revelo una bola de nieve de Bryan park - este es un regalo de parte mía y Agumon – sacando un pedazo de pie de manzana que le había empacado Applejack para el viaje.

Muchas gracias por esto pese a lo pesado que fui con ustedes – Vicent avergonzado se disculpaba con ambos tras haber devorado el pie.

Tranquilo enano lo pasado , pasado lo que importe es que estés fuerte para la batallas que te esperan en este hospital – Agumon le decía al pequeño pero de pronto apareció Red hearth asique rápidamente se metió en su digivice.

Vicent mira quien vino a verte – dijo ella para luego dar paso aun joven con el cabello rubio con piel del mismo color del pequeño chamarra blanca con una camisa negra con una calavera , jeans y botas.

¡Eric! Si viniste – Vicent casi saltando de la cama al ver a su hermano mayor a su lado .

No podría perderme pasar el día contigo , pero primero la enfermera me conto lo que hiciste – Eric mirándolo con cierto gesto severo – pero lo dejare pasar porque es navidad ,prométeme que no lo volverás hacer – ahorra sonado mas amable para luego acariciar y hacerle cosquillas al pequeño a modo de castigo

Oh , hermano antes que lo olvide el es Tak es mi nuevo amigo , ademas me cuido durante la noche hasta que me dormí – Vicent le presentaba a su hermano mayor al adolecente.

Pues es un gusto y esta demás decir muchas gracias por lo que hiciste – Erick le extendía su mano al chico para agradecerlo.

No hay problema y debo decir que tu hermanito es un ángel – Tak le devolvía el saludo al hermano de Vicent.

En Avalon los chicos del hogar despertaron para abrir los regalos ofrecidos por las Rainbooms y para su sorpresa también había regalos de parte de santa ,entre todos esos obsequios John encontró un gran paquete junto a una carta la cual el abrió. .

" _ **Querido de John cualquier chico que enfrenta con valentía la vida estará siempre en mi lista de buenos , dile lo mismo a tus amigos , también creo que esto les resultara beneficioso para ti y Max .**_

 _ **De parte de tu viejo amigo Santa**_

 _ **Pd: tu carta fue entregada**_ "

Luego de leer eso abrió el paquete revelando una consola amarrilla y otra celeste con sus respectivos relojes rápidamente se los mostro a sus amigos en especial a Max. Mientras tanto Klaus vigilaba a través de una cámara oculta a sus enemigos.

Cree que es prudente no atacarlos ahorra que sus defensas bajas – le comentaba su compañero digimon desde su digivice negro.

No importa ya que hagan lo que hagan el plan seguirá su curso – Klaus contemplando la pantalla frente a el – aparte- continuo el – se los debo porque llegado el momento los destrozare – termino diciendo el sacudiendo una bola de nieve de Bryan Park .

Paralelamente en equestria se encontraba spike se encontraba ordenando su cuarto cuando de pronto encontró una carta en su escritorio

¡Twiligth ,chicas! Miran recibí una carta de John – grito feliz el pequeño dragón quien corrió a contarle a todas sus amigas.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	25. legend 24

antes que nada pido disculpas por la tardanza, segundo en este capitulo continua la historia del digimundo del capitulo 14, sin nada mas que agregar que lo disfruten

* * *

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure 02 OST #3 - Subtitle 02)

 **Legend 24 : La caída**

Era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad de Avalon los muchachos se encontraban jugando tranquilos pues con la ayuda de las muchachas la vida de los niños se había vuelto mas sencilla y divertida pues ellas lo ayudaban con sus tareas , proyectos escolares, aparte con su vigilancia la señora Velvet les permitía Salir mas tiempo a la calle ,lo que le daba la oportunidad de buscar y detener a los digimon perversos pero hoy simplemente querían disfrutar un día con las chicas con quienes habían formado un vinculo fraternal .

Pues debo decirlo hoy ha sido un día perfecto si me lo preguntan – Rarity comentaba mientras disfrutaba de un helado.

Concuerdo contigo después de todo lo que han vivido – Applejack conversaba con su amiga dándole la razón .

Y gracias a Fluthershy por conocer este lugar apartado para que pudieran dejar salir a sus compañeros para jugar – Raimbow Dash alababa los conocimientos de su amiga sobre el entorno que las rodea.

Oh no ha sido nada después de pasear a tanto tiempo paseando mascotas una llega a conocer los mejores lugares para visitar – Fluthershy un tanto avergonzada les comentaba a su amigas.

Pues nosotros se los agradecemos mucho – Tentomon sobrevolando al grupo bajo para agradecerle a la chica.

Nosotros también les damos las gracias por lo que hacen por nosotros – Tom llegando con los demás chicos para darle las gracias.

Si jamás creímos que existiera alguien aparte de Tak y la señora Velvet que se preocuparía o nos quería tanto hasta que llegaron ustedes – Max contento agradecía las atenciones que todas habían tenido desde que los conocieron.

No hay problema caramelo ustedes se merecen eso y mas – Applejack sacando su lado fraternal les comento a todos los chicos.

A todo esto ¿Dónde están sunset y Tak? –cuestionaba Fred al no ver a sus dos amigos en el parque con los demás.

Según lo que me dijo Agumon están haciendo un trabajo para la escuela – Falcomon le contaba lo que su amigo y compañero de batalla le había dicho antes de venir al parque dejando a todos intrigados.

Efectivamente ese par acompañado por Agumon se encontraban realizando un proyecto pero no era precisamente para la escuela, sino una forma mas efectiva para localizar digimons.

Con este extraño artilugio planean encontrar mas digimon – Agumon curioso manosea una especie de combinación de computadora y antena a la cual conectaron a la consola de Tak.

Veras en el espacio existe muchos satélites abandonados los cuales frotan alrededor del planeta-Tak explicaba mientras encendía tanto el aparato como la consola.

Asique usaremos esto para interceptar uno de ellos , luego lo usaremos para amplificar la señal de este aparato para localizar más fácilmente a los digimon que aparezcan en este mundo – Sunset shimmer concluía la explicación para encontrar uno de dichos satélites.

Que bueno con esto Phelesmon y sus camaradas no serán capaces de ocultarse de nosotros – Agumon emocionado por la idea de tener una ventaja contra ese diabólico ser.

Entonces procedieron con su plan pero hubo una sobrecarga de información provocando la explosión del aparato pero por suerte la consola de Tak no sufrió daño alguno.

Creo que cantamos victoria muy pronto – Tak tosiendo un poco de humo tras la súbita explosión vivida.

Creo que es demasiado información para que una computadora la procese – Sunset shimmer comentaba tras el fallo de su experimento.

No te preocupes , la idea era buena ya encontraremos otra manera para lograrlo – Tak consolaba a su amiga al tiempo que la animaba a seguir pese a todo.

Si , si todo muy lindo los dos ahora podrían no se ¡Sacarme de aquí ! –Agumon gritando le exigia a ambos pues producto del desastre provocado por ambos había quedado clavado en una pared cercana

Entretanto en el escondite de Klaus y Phelesmon siempre vigilantes veían la escena riéndose por lo bajo pues había sido obra suya.

Por un segundo creí que esos bobos no iban a descubrir – Phelesmon aliviado pero entre risa le decía a su aliado.

Por favor yo soy un maestro en la electrónica y ellos unos meros aficionados – Klaus le contestaba para luego recuperar la compostura – pero creo – continuo el – que ya va siendo hora de poner fin a este juego de una vez por todas – concluyo para luego comenzar a teclear algunos comandos en su computadora.

Tienes un plan dime – Phelesmon impaciente le exigía saber sus intenciones hasta que vio en la pantalla gigante la imagen de cierto grupo de digimon , lo cual genero en el una siniestra sonrisa.

Los días pasaron pero Tak y sunset shimmer seguían frustrados por no tener una solución a su problema, fue entonces que les llego un mensaje codificado decidieron entonces reunir a sus amigos pues lucia bastante sospechoso.

" _ **Takeshi por favor tu y los demás niños elegidos con sus compañeros digimon vengan a verme pues tengo información valiosa sobre los ataques de los digimon y sobre el perverso Phelesmon".**_

Eso dice es lo que dice – Sunset terminando de leer el mensaje que le había llegado a Tak dejando a todos intrigados.

Esto dice trampa por todos lados – Lex señalaba pues era demasiado evidente que alguien quería engañarlos.

Excelente observación mi querido Watson – pinkie pie vestido como detective les decía a todos causando más de alguno una risa.

Pese a eso yo voy a ir – Tak decidido a aceptar la invitación pese a los riesgos que implicaba dicho viaje.

Este seguro compañero ya que todo a punta a que es una trampa que pasa si te lastimas – Applejack preocupada por la seguridad manifestaba su inquietud.

Pues es fácil si el va todos iremos para cuidarnos la espalda – Tom tomando la palabra por parte de sus amigos para ir en esta misión.

No si es una trampa todos caeremos es mejor que vaya solo aparte no podemos dejar la ciudad desprotegida – Tak negando la ayuda de sus compañeros de equipo pues como líder debía pensar lo mejor para el equipo.

Olvidas chico que estas en un equipo , asique las decisiones no las tomas tu solo asique quien vota en ir a esta misión – Raimbow dash opinado sobre el asunto proponía una solución mas democrática para que fuera justa para todos.

Al verse contra la pared el muchacho acepto, una vez listo se decidió que sunset , Tak ,Applejack , raimbow dash , Max, John, Fred fueran mientras que el resto se quedaría a cuidar la ciudad hasta su regreso. Tras haberle pedido permiso a la señora Velvet ella acepto pues confiaba plenamente en sus acompañantes, para asegurarse cubrir todas sus bases también le pidieron asistencia a Teo y Ralph quienes aceptaron con gusto al igual que sus respectivos compañeros . Mientras tanto sin que nuestros héroes supieran eran seguido por el maléfico Klaus y su compañeros quienes mantenía su distancia para no ser descubiertos.

Hasta cuanto nos tendrás metido aquí – preguntaba uno de ellos desde dentro de la computadora pues tanto como su compañeros ya querían causar caos .

Paciencia si tengo razón y esos tontos van a ver a quien yo creo entonces habrá valido el viaje – Klaus les exigía al grupo de digimon quienes inconformes aceptaron – esos bobos no lo saben pero están cavando su propia tumba – el concluía mientras desde lejos contemplaba a sus odiados enemigos.

Luego de un rato nuestros héroes y sus acompañantes llegaron finalmente a su destino, saliendo de la estación Tak fue el primero en hablar.

Pues amigos y compañeros digimon bienvenidos a la ciudad de " **cristal fall"** – Tak anunciaba para luego dar paso a sus amigo , el nombre del lugar hizo eco en las mentes de los pequeños quienes sintieron como un escalofrió les corría por la espalda.

Se encuentran bien lucen como si hubieran visto un fantasma – Raimbow Dash les preguntaba por el extraño semblante que mostraban.

No pasa nada creo que solo es cansancio por el largo viaje – Fred le aclaro a la adolecente para luego seguir su camino en aquella ciudad.

Pese a que esta era la primera vez que pisaban esta ciudad los pequeños se ubicaban perfectamente por todas las calle, las tiendas y demás casi era como si ellos ya hubieran estado allí, el colmo fue cuando llegaron a su destino que por alguna razón no querían entrar.

Que ocurre la verdad porque hace rato que actúan extraño – Tak manifestando su inquietud ante el actuar de los pequeños.

No lo sabemos es este lugar nos da miedo entrar a este lugar – John confesaba a los mayores quienes no sabían que decir.

Pues que les parece si vamos todos junto – Funbeemon saliendo de digivice junto con los demás digimon

Recuerda lo que nos enseño el maestro Karatemon " _Sé_ _valiente. Toma riesgos. Nada puede sustituir a la experiencia_ "- Falcomon le recordaba las enseñanzas ofrecidas por su difunto maestro del Digimundo.

(insertar cacion: digimon universe ost track 16 To the AR Field)

Usando sus digivice a esa dimensión digital donde para su sorpresa se encontraba llena de digimon de nivel infantil quienes al notar su presencia se escondieron muy asustados.

Ok alguien más siente que no somos bienvenidos aquí – Gomamon manifestando su inquietud ante tal recibimiento.

Porque sino lo saben esto es una propiedad privada ¡ Llama Toss! – atacando al grupo se revelo aquel digimon que los ayudo en su lucha contra Soulmon activando el reloj de Tak.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Flamon:** es un Digimon Tipo Demonio Humanoide. Le falta el "Instinto de Combate" que los Digimon que poseen naturalmente, y por otra parte, ha perdido poder, En todo caso, tiene amabilidad inapropiada para un Digimon y es similar a un Digimon Adulto, contrarrestando su parte traviesa. Su movimiento especial es disparar un aura de llamas (Bebé Salamandra).

Ustedes quienes se creen para atacarnos así – Raimbow Dash saliendo a la defensiva por parte de sus amigos pero fue interceptada por el compañero de este.

Pues es muy fácil sucia humana , lo único que buscan los suyos es esclavizar a los nuestros ¡ Patada de Luz¡ - atacando a la muchacha con patada envuelta en haz de luz por suerte fue salvada por Agumon.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Strabimon:** es un Digimon Tipo Demonio Humanoide Debido a que no ha perdido su "instinto de combate", a diferencia de su semejante mitad bestia, mitad hombre, Flamemon, tiene una cara feroz. Por esa razón, aunque tiene la apariencia de un Digimon Infantil, algunas veces se alborotará suficiente para estar fuera de control incluso para el adulto típico. Como con Flamon, aunque su potencia se redujo, parece que los Digimon de clase Adulto no son rivales para ellos. Su movimiento especial es cortar al oponente en pedazos con las garras brillantes en sus manos (Licht Nagel).

Si quieren pelea pues se las daremos ¡Flama bebe! –Agumon harto de la actitud hostil que ellos tenían contra sus compañeros humano.

Si te metes con uno te metes con todos ¡ Engrane Aguijón! –funbeemon uniéndose a la batalla disparaba su aguijón contra Strabimon.

La batalla entre ambas parejas de digimon era muy pareja pese a estar al mismo nivel por algún motivo los rivales de Agumon y Funbeemon resultaban ser mas fuertes que ellos.

Ya basta dejen de pelear de inmediato – exigió para sorpresa de Tak el señor quien le había regalado el libro antes de su viaje al Digimundo.

Pero señor estos tipos están invadiendo nuestro escondite que tal si trabajan "Klaus y sus amigos" – Flamon se defendía del regaño por parte del caballero.

¡wow! quien les dijo que trabajamos con ese tipo – Tak renegaba la acusación por parte del digimon .

Pero tienes el mismo aparato que tenia el – Strabimon afirmaba tras tomar el digivice de Fred tan rápido que el no logro a reaccionar.

Lamento decirles que ambos se equivocan si se fijan bien ese aparato es parecido pero no es el mismo – señalaba el señor haciendo que ambos revisaran de reojo el digivice confirmando lo que el decía.

Entonces ellos no trabajan para ese tipo – Flamon se daba cuenta que había cometido un error al atacarlos.

Lamento la confusión pero son tiempos de locos , espero que comprendan por cierto pueden llamarme Melvin – se presentaba ante el grupo de amigos al mismo tiempo que le devolvía a Fred su digivice.

Asique usted fue quien nos convoco a este lugar – Sunset Shimmer intuyo tras su forma actuar con ellos .

No exactamente señorita pero si me siguen con gusto se los explicare – Melvin guiaba al grupo a otra sala donde se encontraba una plataforma con la forma de una lente de cristal – antes que nada quiero presentarle a mi colaborador – activando la plataforma apareció ante ellos un digimon vestido con armadura azul de metal..

 **Digi –análisis** :

 **Ulforce V-dramon:** _Un Caballero Santo basado en una leyenda que solo aparece en cierta "Profecía", transmitida desde el antiguo Mundo Digital. En esta profecía esta escrita la aparición de los Caballeros Reales, las deidades Guardianas de la Red, y basados en esta "Profecía", se dice que los Digimon llamados Caballeros Reales se reunirán en el momento de la mayor crisis del Mundo Digital. Ulforce V-dramon posee la mayor velocidad entre los Caballeros Reales, y no hay nadie que pueda seguir sus movimientos. Ademas, su cuerpo está equipado con una armadura sagrada hecha de metal mas raro y ligero "Blue Digizoid", que es raro incluso entre el Chrome Digizoid, por lo que puede dividir el cielo y romper la tierra._ _Su movimiento especial es un rayo de luz lanzado a través de su armadura en forma de "V" en su pecho (Fuerza Brillante V)._

Saludos niños elegidos es un placer conocerlos al fin mi nombres es Ulforce V-dramon – se presentaba ante las Rainbooms y los chicos.

Muy bien queremos respuestas porque nos llamaron aquí, porque los digimon atacan nuestro mundo, como se relaciona con Tak , los chicos y sus amigos digimon – Sunset exigía respuestas por parte de Ulforce V-dramon.

Creo que no te oye terroncito – mencionaba la joven vaquera quien se dio cuenta que se trataba de un holograma.

 **Narración de Ulforce V-dramon:**

 _ **Después de el encierro del destructor la paz perduro por muchos tiempo pero lejos de acabar los problemas para el Digimundo, se formo una sobre población que llevo a muchas razas de digimon a perder la capacidad de digivolucion y a su eventual extinción para evitar que esto continuara la voluntad que desea la harmonía de los mundo creó una dimensión especial entre su mundo y el nuestro mundo conocido como espacio virtual "Beta" . También creo la orden de caballeros a la cual pertenezco para mantener la paz.**_

Pero si esta Dimensión esta tan cerca de ambos mundos porque nunca hemos percatado de su presencia –Raimbow curiosa pues le parecía increíble la historia que le estaban contando sobre aquella dimensión.

Supongo que ocurrió debido al holocausto ocurrido en nuestro mundo – Agumon usando su cerebro por primera vez sorprendiendo a sus camaradas.

 _ **Debido a la intervención mutua con los Dark Star y los Tamer oscuros lograron la desestabilización de "Beta "provocando que ambos dimensiones se fusionaran parcialmente , haciendo que los digimon entraran en contacto con los humanos fortalecidos por las emociones positivas y negativas , comenzó una nueva guerra para evitar dicho enfrentamiento mis compañeros utilizaron sus poderes para salvar a los digimon dejando a mí como centinela . Cuando Chronomon intento invadir el mundo real provoco grietas por las cuales los Tamer oscuros liderados por el más peligroso de todos Klaus apoderándose de todo.**_

Por culpa de eso tuvimos que huir siempre temiendo que ese tipo nos atrapara – Flamon les contaba su experiencia la cual para el era traumática.

Por fortuna encontramos este lugar y de a poco lo convertimos en un refugio para todos aquellos que perdimos nuestro hogar – Strabimon les explicaba a nuestro grupo de héroes - a pesar de ser humano , el señor Melvin nos ha ayudado a mantener este lugar – terminando de contar la historia por parte de ambos .

 _ **Por desgracia la inestabilidad entre las dimensiones provoco que no solo digimon entraran al mundo humano, los humanos comenzaron ser arrastrados a Beta y algunos incluso al Digimundo donde se perdieron .Pese el largo camino que han recorrido aun le falta para convertirse en los salvadores definitivos prepárense.**_

a que se refiere con "prepararse" – Agumon pensaba para si mismo fue entonces que el señor Melvin trajo cierto cofre que los chicos conocían a la perfecion.

Ese es el cofre que recuperamos en el viejo oeste del Digimundo – Max rememoraba aquella aventura en la que se vieron envueltos en un enfrentamiento contra pistoleros digitales.

Asi es y gracias a eso ustedes podrán acceder al siguiente nivel evolutivo –el señor Melvin indicaba abriendo dicho cofre revelando tabletas pero estas estaban en blanco.

Enserio después de todo ese discurso y lo que conseguimos son unas placas feas - Raimbow le recriminaba al señor pues por la media "profecía "que había escuchado.

Calma niña , recuerda que estamos aquí para apoyar a los chicos no para causarles problemas – Applejack haciendo entrar en razón recordándole el motivo por el cual estaba aquí.

Yo se que no parece mucho pero en estas placas contiene un gran poder pero deben ser activados – El señor Melvin explicaba a lo jóvenes – pero – continuo el –sino lo hacen de la manera adecuada los resultados podrían ser terribles - termino diciendo el antes de entregárselos a los chicos.

A que se refiere con la manera adecuada – Sunset pensaba antes que una sacudida la sacara de sus pensamientos.

¡Flamon! Es el nos encontró – grito exaltado un digimon quien llego para alertar a todos los presentes pues Klaus se acercaba.

¡Lo Sabia! Ustedes trabajan para ese tipo –Flamon acusaba a nuestros héroes queriendo empezar una pelea con ellos.

No hay tiempo para eso John tu con el SR. Melvin y las chicas saquen a todos de aquí – Tak declaro para luego dirigirse a la batalla una vez que estuvieron frente a frente con sus enemigos pudieron notar solo con la mirada que eran diferentes a los que han enfrentado.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Skullsatamon:** _Buscando fuerza y la destrucción, cayó al Área Oscura como un Digimon Ángel Caído, con su imagen maltrecha de lo que alguna vez fue. Sin embargo, su maldad se perfeccionó aún más, por lo que sus poderes oscuros son insondables. Su DigiCore, concentrado con grandes poderes de las tinieblas es la característica de los Digimon de especie Demonio, llamado el "Núcleo Oscuro". Su movimiento especial "Hueso de Clavo" es una técnica aterradora que dispara una luz de gran alcance de la joya en el extremo de su bastón, lo cual interrumpe y borra los datos del oponente._

 **MetalTyrannomon** _: Un Digimon Cyborg que remodelaron su cuerpo con el fin de adquirir más poderosas potencias. Después de que Mega dramón fue remodelado para la lucha anti-aire, MetalTyrannomon fue remodelado como un Digimon interceptor contra el suelo. Su carrocería reforzada desvía todos los ataques, y posee el poder terrible ofensivo para aplastar a través de su armadura, con su mentón poderoso, no importa lo difícil que pueda ser. Sus movimientos especiales son un misil disparado desde su brazo derecho (Giga Destructor II), y una capa de energía disparado de su brazo izquierdo (Láser Nuclear)._

Ok es oficial voy a dormí con la luz encendida esta noche – Max asustado contemplaba aquellas bestias que parecían sacadas de una pesadillas.

Vamos hemos enfrentado a tipos más feos y hemos salido victoriosos – Gomamon se burlaba para ocultar el miedo que lo agobiaba en ese momento.

Pero nunca te enfrentado a nosotros bicho de mar – Klaus manifestaba apreciando junto a Phelesmon

Asique tu eres quien ha estado manda digimon para atacar el mundo real y a nosotros – Tak acusaba al muchacho quien se limito a reír.

Pero mira hermano hay un cerebro en esa cabeza de guisante – Skullsatamon con odio le decía a su compañero .

Concuerdo hermano estoy ansioso de agregar sus cráneos a mi colección – Skullsatamon (2) ansioso por hacerle mucho daño a los chicos.

Calmado no hay que recurrir a la rudeza , les prometemos irnos sin hacerles daño a ustedes o a sus amigos si nos entregan al anciano que les dio las tabletas – Klaus les ofrecia irse en paz si acedian a su petición.

No sabemos de que hablas y aunque lo supiéramos jamás obedeceríamos a unos seres tan perverso como ustedes – Falcomon negándose a la exigencias de su adversarios le ofrecia.

Esperaban que dieran esa respuesta ¡ataquen! – Phelesmon alegre con dicha respuesta ordeno a sus compañeros que atacaran.

(aquí termina: digimon universe ost track 16 To the AR Field y comienza: Wada Kouji - With The Will)

¡Digi- energy cargar! – gritaron todos para blindarle su poder a sus compañeros para empezar la lucha contra Klaus.

Empezó así la batalla pero era difícil pues como se habían dado cuenta antes estos digimon eran diferentes a los que habían enfrentado antes , Ikakumon ataco con su aliento helado para inmovilizar a metal Tyranomon para luego ser atacados por las alas cunia de Peckmon pero lejos de afectarles solo hizo que se enojaran mas atacándolos dispara un rayo de energía desde su garra izquierda dañando enormemente a ambos . Mientras Geogreymon se enfrentaba a los hermanos Skullsatamon quienes se valían de trucos para pelear con su rival este respondía con sus megas flamas usando sus báculos ambos contuvieron su ataque para luego lazarle su propia técnica la cual consistía en lanza un rayo de energía letal desde su bastón. La lucha continuo por varios minutos pero finalmente fue mucho para los compañeros de los niños cayeron rendidos en el piso.

Creo que este momento hay que enmarcarlo en piedra ¡Estatua Negra! – convirtiendo a los digimon en piedra de color negro de los cuales brotaban datos.

Están listo para ceder o no porque la verdad me estoy aburriendo – Klaus bostezando les decia a los chicos quienes producto del miedo no se movían.

Jamás nos rendiremos ante idiotas contra ustedes – Tak aun manteniendo su postura valiente se negaba a darse por vencido.

Yo digo jefe que comiésemos a reventar cráneos – Skullsatamon malicioso agarro a Fred por el cuellos con intención de hacerle mucho daño por suerte fue salvado por Flamon .

no pienso huir mas acabaremos esto hoy – Flamon declaro atacando Phelesmon pero este simplemente lo atravesó con su lanza.

Pues te doy crédito por venir no sabes cuanto anhelaba probar datos – Phelesmon murmuro para luego absorber los datos de este , ganado una mirada de tristeza por parte de Max ,Fred y la rabia con Tak.

Era nuestro amigo y tu lo mataste…. – Tak sosteniendo el digivice con fuerza empezando a generar una energía oscura – eras nuestro amigo – repitió el recordando la forma como los defendió antes y ahorra -¡maldición no permitiré que se salgangan con la suya!- usando el reloj que contenía la placa y el digivice envió la energía su compañero cuya explosión libero a sus compañeros digimon , pero en Geogreymon le hizo sufrir una metamorfosis convirtiéndolo en otro ser.

 **Digi – análisis** :

 **Skullgreymon** : Un Digimon Esqueleto cuyo cuerpo se ha convertido en nada más que huesos. Fue un Digimon que puso demasiada importancia a la lucha, y como resultado de que su instinto de combate se aferraba a la vida a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba pudriéndose, se convirtió en Skullgreymon. Como Skullgreymon no tiene ni una pizca de inteligencia para equilibrar su instinto de combate, su existencia es una amenaza para otros Digimon. Su movimiento especial es un misil orgánico lanzado desde su médula espinal (Zona Cero)

Una horrorosa batalla comenzó pues tanto Skullgreymon como Tak estaban sincronizados en su furia este disparo exhalando un aliento morado que paralizo a sus oponentes , luego se abalanzo para atacarlos con su garra , los hermanos Skullsatamon se negaban a rendirse intentaron desafiarlo pero fuero rápidamente superados por este no conforme con su victoria devoro los datos de ambos haciéndose cada vez mas grande , Metaltyramon intento escapar por el miedo pero Skullgreymon disparo dos misiles matando al digimon acto seguido absorbió dichos datos.

Skullgreymon hazlo ¡mátalos a ambos!- ordeno el iracundo adolecente aun envuelto por dicha energía oscura viendo avanzar a su digimon con la intención de eliminar a Klaus y Phelesmon.

Detén tu caballos vaquero - Applejack laceando al adolecente quien luchaba para liberarse para disgusto de su amiga .

Tiene razón ya ganaste ahorra déjalo ir - Sunset Shimmer llegando junto con Raimbow dash , John y Waspmon .

No debo detenerlo y la únicamente manera es matándolo – Tak irreconocible se negaba a ceder pareciera que las voces de los demás no llegaban a el.

Por favor Tak te lo suplico ya para – John abrazando entre lagrimas a su amigo para que se detuviera cosa que pareció hacerlo reaccionar.

Producto de eso una explosión de energía oscura se libero de Skullgreymon convirtiéndolo en un Koromon, cuando dicha energía lo impacto Tak cayo inconsciente frente a sus amigos.

(aqui termina: Wada Kouji - With The Will)

Bueno los dejare por hoy pero los reto fermenté desde hoy miss "niños elegidos" – manifestó Klaus para disgusto de sus enemigos para luego retirarse junto Phelesmon dejando al grupo con el corazón en la mano por la condición de su amigo.

Ya de vuelta en su escondite Klaus procedió a encender su monitor puso música y comenzó a beber un refresco de cola.

No entiendo porque celebras si ellos nos derrotaron nuevamente y ademas no pudimos llevarnos a ese anciano – Phelesmon le reclamaba por su última derrota pero este le hizo caso omiso.

Tranquilo eventualmente lo capturaremos pero hoy vamos a celebrar - dijo el sirviendo un poco de refresco el cual tiro para luego amenazarlo con su tridente

Estoy harto que me trates como un perro , desde ahorra yo seré quien de las ordenes – Phelesmon amenazaba al chico pero al instante fue detenido por el compañero de este .

Vamos a ver si nos entendemos tu eres solo una pieza en mi plan , la cual borrare sino se comporta como lo que es – Klaus volteando la situación conversaba sin emoción con el – segundo – continuo el – donde tu ves perdida yo veo victoria porque luego de este golpe esos niños no van a recuperar , ahorra todas las piezas se han juntado en Avalon asique sienta relájate y disfruta del espectáculo – termino diciendo el para luego poner el video de la caída Tak.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	26. Legend 25

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure 02 OST #3 - Subtitle 02)

 **Legend 25:El juicio**

Una gran congregación se reunió en un coliseo para el juicio del criminal mas odiado entre los digimon. Estos conversaban entre sobre el destino del acusado hasta que vieron llegar al juez quien trai con si el veredicto.

Tras la evidencia mostrada no me queda otra opción de declarar al acusado culpable de los cargos que se le imputa – indicaba juez –por lo que – continuo el – lo sentencio a muerte , el acusado tiene algo que alegar – termino diciendo el al joven humano a quien le colgaban unos gogles rojos.

No su señoría ya que soy culpable - confesaba dicho humano quien era nada menos que Tom quien aceptaba el castigo que se le imponía para horror de sus amigos y de sus compañeros digimon.

Todo había comenzado más temprano ese mismo día en el hospital general de Avalon donde Sunset, Applejack y Raimbow iban a visitar a su amigo Tak quien llevaba mas de tres días inconsciente tras su último enfrentamiento contra Klaus y sus aliados.

Koromon te encuentras aquí – Sunset preguntaba al entrar junto a sus amigas al cuarto del chico.

Por favor no me digan que se le habrá ocurrido ir al cafetería a devorar todo los bocadillos – Raimbow Dash comentaba recordar el incidente ocurrido el primer día en el hospital.

Calamate caramelo el nos prometió que no lo volvería hacer travesuras -Applejack defendía a su pequeño amigo quien hizo acto de presencia de manera inesperada sobre la cabeza de la atlética adolecente.

Siempre y cuando me trajera las super dulce galletas de la abuela Smith – Koromon le decía desde la cabeza de Raimbow Dash.

Por supuesto que te las trajimos pero antes podrías ¡Bájate de mi! –Raimbow le exigía al digimon quien tras reír por lo bajo la dejo para luego ponerse en una cama cerca de su compañero.-

Entonces no habido cambios – Sunset seria manifestaba su deseo por saber el estado de su amigo Tak

No lo he vigilado la veinticuatro horas lamentablemente pero él no despierta – decía el apenado por el estado actual de su amigo humano

Aun no puedo creer que no pudimos hacer nada para frenar a Klaus – Raimbow se lamentaba pues sentía impotente ante este enemigo.

Tranquila niña no habría forma que pudiéramos hacer algo contra ese tipo – Applejack tranquilizaba a su amiga haciéndole ver que no era su culpa.

Lo que realmente me preocupa la forma como esto afecto a los chicos sin Tak, los 5 lucen bastante perdidos –Sunset pensaba para si misma, ya que lo sucedido con su amigo Takeshi fue un duro golpe para los chicos.

Los cuales ese día con la ayuda de Fluthershy y rarity le organizaban un funeral a Flamon quien había sacrificado su vida para proteger tanto a sus compañeros digimon como a los niños elegidos. Estos para honradlo improvisaron una tumba detrás de la versión virtual del hogar, ademas de ofrecerle refugio en el mismo hogar virtual a los digimon de Cristal Fall, al Señor Melvin le consiguieron trabajo de conserje par que los ayudara a cuidar a todos los digimon. La Sra. Velvet en un primer momento se negó pero al enterarse que el los ayudo en Cristal falls no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

Antes de proceder el compañero y mejor amigo del difunto dirá unas palabras – Sr Melvin anunciaba para luego darle paso a Strabimon.

" _No hay mucho que decir porque todos conocían Flamon era valiente, amable y divertido pero al pensar en el quiero todos no lo recuerden como un amigo sino como el líder que sacrifico todo para defender en lo que creía. Nos vemos algún día "_ _ **Hermano" "-**_ Concluyo el entre lagrimas al igual que el resto del los presentes en especial para los chicos en especial para Tom.

Lo lamento no estuve ahí para ayudarte pero te prometo que no me detendré hasta hacer justicia en tu nombre – Tom se disculpaba con Flamon al mismo tiempo que le prometía que su muerte no quedaría sin castigo .

Desde su escondite sonriendo de oreja a oreja observaba Klaus y Phelesmon disfrutando de los resultados de su último plan, mientras planeaban su próximo paso a seguir.

Ese chico no debería hacer promesas que no pueda cumplir – Phelesmon comentaba a su manipulador aliado .

Ciertamente pero es un niño esta en su naturaleza ser ingenuo – Klaus contemplando su pantalla – pero – continuo el – ya va siendo hora de mostrarle lo cruel de la realidad –concluyo el para luego mandarle un mensaje a cierto digimon quien al ver la foto de Tom reacciono con furia.

Habiendo pasado unos días del funeral y con Tak aun incapacitado en el hospital. Tom tomo el rol de líder con toda la responsabilidad que implicaba el cargo incluso tomo prestado los gogles de su compañero pero su obsesión por encontrar a Klaus llevo tanto a el como sus compañeros por un camino peligroso .Finalmente Max y los demás perdieron la calma.

A que se refieren con que abandonan la búsqueda – Tom sorprendido cuestionaba los motivos de la renuncia de sus compañeros.

Pues que estamos hartos de que nos arrestes a tu misión de venganza –Max le reclama su actitud que él había tomado desde que se convirtió en el "líder" del grupo.

Aparte entre tu búsqueda, la escuela , el equipo de futbol y eso sino contamos cuidar a los nuevos digimon no hemos tenido tiempo para descansar y jugar –John tomando la palabra le comentaba al muchacho lo difícil que su vida se ha tornado en el ultimo tiempo.

Es en serio hay un demente suelto por hay un demente con ejercito de digimon , este no es el momento de tomar las cosas con calma – Tom argumentaba manifestando su sentir ante la actitud de sus amigo.

Que estés obsesionado con frenar a Klaus no significa que te comporte como o peor que el – Fred opinando sobre como la forma como Tom se está comportando

Si eso opinan lo mejor es que continúe solo – Tom declaro para luego guardar a Tentomon – es mas – continuo el – es mejor que no sigamos siendo amigos – termino diciendo dejando a sus amigos completamente helados ante tal declaración.

Una vez fuera continuo su búsqueda frustrada por no hallar nada y aun furico por la forma de ser de sus camaradas. Era tal su furia que patio una piedra lastimando a un gato.

Oh pobrecito que te ha sucedido – Fluthershy decía al ver tambalear al pobre animal al ver tanto la piedra como Tom no le tomo mucho deducir lo ocurrido – Tom como has podido – la muchacha decepcionada por la forma como maltrato al animal.

Yo lo lamento – dijo el antes de ir a ayudar a la adolecente como el gato, una vez que el animal estuvo mejor ambos se sentaron a conversar pero estaba tan avergonzado que no podía hablar.

Pues veras lo que ocurrió fue que Tom discutió con los demás chicos sobre Klaus y dejaron de ser amigos porque ellos no quisieron seguirlo–Tentomon tomando la palabra le conto lo ocurrido en el hogar , también le menciono la forma como actuó su compañero.

Sabes ser grosero no es la forma de hacer que los demás te escuchen, eso solo provocara que ellos se alejen de ti – Fluthershy le conversaba al pequeño usando un tono maternal intentando hacerle ver su equivocación.

Lo se pero ellos no entienden como me sentí cuando los vi llegar con Tak desmayado y ellos lastimados – explicaba el pero antes que cualquiera pudiera hablar la tierra comenzó a temblar y de un momento a otro tanto el cómo sus amigos fueron rodeados por digimon mitad caballo mitad hombres salidos por una grieta.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Centarumon:** _Un Digimon con la parte superior del cuerpo humanoide y la parte inferior de un Digimon Tipo Animal. Está protegido por una sustancia que llega a la superficie de sus entrañas y tiene un arma unida a su brazo derecho. Los tubos que se extienden desde la espalda brotan de vapor a alta presión, que al instante pueden impulsarlo, y es posible que se mueva cerca de la velocidad del sonido. Tiene un ataque, velocidad y defensiva superior. Tiene un muy alto orgullo, y no le gusta recibir órdenes. El brazo derecho es un arma utilizada para disparar a los enemigos (Cañón de Caza). Es casi imposible escapar de este ataque, pero utiliza la mayor parte de su energía._

Y ustedes que quieren Centarumon – Tentomon les preguntaba hasta que ellos lo apuntaron con sus arma del brazo.

Humano Tom esta arrestado por crímenes contra los digimon, se le ordena que se rinda y venga con nosotros – decía el Centarumon líder al muchacho – si se resiste nos obligara a abrir fuego – amenazaba este indicando a sus compañeros que sacaran sus armas.

Ok iré con ustedes si prometen dejar ir a la chica y al digimon – indicaba el a Centarumon cosa que le parecía bien a este – pero antes de irme permítame decirle algo ella – termino diciendo el para luego murmurarle algo al oído a Fluthershy para luego irse.

Mientras tanto los muchacho se ponían al día con sus tareas , una vez que estuvieron libre fueron se sentaron a meditar los últimos acontecimientos que han ocurrido preguntándose si estaban a la altura del desafío, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del .

Que ocurre con el día tan bello y ustedes aquí enceraros –el feliz les preguntaba a los pequeñines.

Lo ocurre señor, es que después de los días agitados que han tenido a mis amigos están muy angustiados – Gomamon le explicaba al caballero para darle la palabra a Lunamon.

Lo peor es que se han peleado con Tom – Lunamon preocupado le decía al anciano quien suspiro pues por alguna razón lo veía venir.

No me sorprende para nada ya que después del funeral de Flamon en el cual le prometió que haría justicia en su nombre , el me pidió que lo acompañara al hospital , una vez que estuvo con Tak tomando los gogles le dijo que no se preocupara ya que el cuidaría de ustedes – les narraba lo sucedido hace unos días – yo pienso que el motivo de su actuar proviene por la promesa que le hizo a ambos y su obsesión como la llama viene de la rabia e impotencia por no haber podido ser de más ayuda – termino diciendo provocando que los muchacho pudieran entender la carga que aquejaba a Tom.

¡Chicos! tenemos un problema –fluthershy histérica llegando junto a Tentomon para contarles lo que le sucedió a su amigo.

(insertar cancion: digimon universe ost track 16 To the AR Field)

Dicho muchacho se encontraba encadenado a la espera de lo que seria su juicio , pronto aparecieron los Centarumon quien lo pusieron sobre una plataforma la cual comenzó a elevarse al llegar arriba el pequeño se vio en medio de un Coliseo rodeado de digimon de todas las formas y tamaños.

Todos de pie para recibir al gran juez Griphomon – Centarumon anunciaba la llegada de dicho digimon el cuyo cuerpo está formado por diferentes partes de animales como alas de dragón, cola de serpiente, cuerpo de tigre y patas delanteras de ave.

 **Digi-análisis** :

 **Griphomon** : _Un Digimon unificado que posee la cabeza, alas y patas delanteras de un Digimon Ave, y el cuerpo de un Digimon Bestia con una cola de serpiente unido a él. Aunque es capaz de vo_ _lar por los cielos con sus alas_ _Además, el poder ofensivo de Griffomon es muy grande, y porque hace deporte del oponente con movimientos agudos, es difícil analizar cualquier forma de derrotar a Griffomon. Para hacer el mejor uso de esas habilidades, que sirve como un guardia de defensa contra las penetraciones ilegales de la Internet, y se utiliza para la seguridad de la información confidencial. Su Movimiento especial está produciendo una onda de muy alta frecuencia de sonido que altera por completo la estructura de datos_ _del rival (Voz Supersónica)._

El acusado cuenta con algún abogado que lo defienda – Griphomon usando su imponente voz ante los Centarumon quienes llamaron a dicho digimon quien puso al lado de Tom

Y tu ¿quién eres? – preguntaba aquel extraño digimon pues nunca había visto uno igual ya que era una combinación de ave y arbusto.

Pues no lo oíste soy tu abogado me puedes llamar Delumon – contesto aquel digimon presentando un tanto brusco con el muchacho.

 **Digi-análisis : **

**Delumon:** _A pesar de que parece ser un Digimon Ave, a primera vista, es un Digimon extraño con frondosa vegetación exuberante creciendo en su espalda. Como Kiwimon, posee algunas de las características de las plantas y no es capaz de volar. Como su orgullo es bastante alto, se considera a sí mismo como la nobleza, pero considera que el hecho de que no puede volar es mortificante. Sin embargo, a pesar de que este Digimon solo se ha convertido en un perfecto, su capacidad de combate es poseedora de alto mérito. Se jacta de la corona que lleva en su cabeza, y su brillante pico dorado. Su movimiento especial es disparar curiosos objetos similares a huevos o nueces de la espesura en su espalda (Nueces Reales)._

Ok antes que nada quisiera saber de que se me acusa por favor – Tom pedia saber cual era el crimen había cometido.

Griphomon entonces invoco un orbe blanco y al poner su garra aparecio imágenes que el reconocía perfectamente pues las había hecho bajo la influencia de Devimon. Mientras tanto y tras dar varias vueltas finalmente llegaron al coliseo pero su seguridad era tan estricta para poder colarse.

Chicos permitamos digievolucionar para poder meternos y salvar a Tom – Falcomon les pedia a sus compañeros humanos.

No hay que ser mas listos , si cometemos un error podríamos poner en mas problemas a Tom –Fred le comento a su compañero ya que pese a su pelea aun se preocupaba por el muchacho.

Es por estas razones que es bueno ser el modelo personal de Rarity porque después le puedes pedir favores para casos como estos –Max sonriente saco entonces un particular disfraz poniendo nerviosos a sus compañero de equipo.

Me siento ridículo, enserio creen que engañamos a alguien–Lex dentro del disfraz se quejaba mientras caminaba a la par con sus amigos

Tranquilo solo debemos pasar el guardia y podremos salir de este suplicio – Max le pedia paciencia a su amigo asegurándole la efectividad de su plan.

Más vale porque no se cuanto más puedo aguantar – John llendo a la cabeza del grupo finalmente llegaron frente al guardia.

El es mi hermano Orugamon – Tentomon montado en la espada de una extraña oruga multicolor y parchada por algún milagro el guardia lo acepto para luego dejarlo pasar.

Miren eso el guardia tiene el Iq de una piedra – Funbeemon sorprendido por el éxito de su estrategia ya que no lo esperaba.

Es una suerte pero demonos prisa porque quizás que horrores debe estar pasando Tom en este momento – Lunamon apresuraba temiendo por la suerte del chico rodeado por todos esos digimon temibles.

Una vez que las imágenes dejaron de pasar todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos de como alguien tan joven había cometido tantas atrocidades, finalmente llego el momento Delumon para defender a Tom.

Compañeros digimon se que luce que este humano es el cumple de estos actos vandálicos pero si comparamos al chico que aparece en el orbe con el que aparece hoy sabrán que el lo hizo bajo el control de un digimon malévolo –Delumon expuso ante los digimon creando una duda razonable pero entonces alzo la voz para sorpresa Phelesmon quien se encontraba entre la gente del coliseo.

Tienen forma de probarlo como algún testigo - Phelesmon manifestó provocando que las miradas estuvieran nuevamente sobre Tom.

No le hagan caso este tipo es digimon perverso que me quiere eliminar – Tom les pedia a los presente que no creyeran en las mentiras perversas.

"Perverso "es curioso que lo digas viniendo de un grupo de matones que se dedican a cazar y hostigar digimon – alzando su tridente cargo los video que Klaus había grabado desde que comenzó sus ataques.

Esto es muy malo el juez no dudara en sentenciarlo culpable con estas prueba – Delumon aterrado por el curso que había tomado el juicio –Tal vez podamos llegar una apelación si traemos a los chicos humanos que te acompañaba – sugirió el pero este se negó pese a la discusión que había tenido no iba dejar de proteger a los muchachos.

Paso un rato y tras una exhaustiva revisión de pruebas Griphomon llego a la conclusión de que era culpable .Fue entonces que llamo al digimon que llevaría a cabo la ejecución , el cual tenía forma de perro de color azul

 **Digo-análisis:**

 **Caturamon:** _es un Digimon perfecto con una forma parecida a la del "Perro". Su sentido de la justicia es fuerte, y no está satisfecho cuando no puede aclarar algo en negro y blanco. Cuando todos sus compañeros están peleando, a veces servirá de moderador o presidente del tribunal, cambiando en el Chuí Bǎo, que en sí es como un martillo gigantesco, y emite un juicio sobre la culpa y la inocencia._

Si se me permite quisiera decir algo antes de la ejecución-Tom solicito antes de ser atacado por Caturamon como parte de su sentencia- _Lo lamento desde el fondo el corazón por todo el daño que hecho en especial ahorra deje guiarme por una idea equivocada de justicia , ahorra ya poseo el "conocimiento "de que la verdadera justicia no es solo lastimar a quienes te hacen daño sino enfrentarlos y decirle basta"-_ declaro el justo en ese momento Caturamon tomo su forma de martillo dispuesto a matar a quien consideraba culpable pero al mismo brillo ilumino a Tentomon quien digivolucion a Kabuterimon .

En el ultimo segundo Kabuterimon logro proteger a su compañero humano quien aun se encontraba atónito por la súbita aparición del digimon.

Kabuterimon tu como has llegado aquí – Tom volviendo en si les cuestionaba a su ahora evolucionado compañero.

No solo yo mira – Kabuterimon apuntando a las gradas donde se encontraban los amigos de estos quienes a pesar de todos vinieron a salvarlo.

Miren son sus cómplices atrápemelos – Phelesmon indico provocando una pelea entre ellos y el publico.

Chico llego la hora ¡Digi-energy cargar! –Max grito junto con todos los demás haciendo que sus respectivos compañeros evolucionaran y comenzaran la pelea.

Aunque la batalla de las gradas era muy intensa ,no era nada comparada con la acalorada batalla que ocurría entre Kabuterimon y Caturamon pues a pesar de dar lo mejor de si, los ataques físicos e eléctricos de por parte del digimon Bicho . En un momento se transformo en un mazo para luego golpear con fuerza al digimon dejando inestable los datos del digimon.

(aqui termina: digimon universe ost track 16 To the AR Field y comienza: Wada Kouji - With The Will )

Tentomon , chicos perdóneme – pensó al ver el problema que se produjo por su culpa. De pronto su reloj se ilumino – Doble – leyó el para luego ver la imagen de una espiral más grande unida a una espiral más pequeña fue entonces que entendió lo que debía hacer.

¡Digi-energy , doble carga! –grito el combinando la energía de su digi-energi con la energía de la tableta creando una explosión de energía que impacto al moribundo Kabuterimon.

Kabuterimon ultradigivol a …. **Atlur Kabuterimon** \- grito el dentro de ese az de luz aumentando de tamaño y cambiando a color rojo.

 **Digi-análisis** :

 **Atlur Kabuterimon:** _Una evolución de Kabuterimon que fue descubierto en la región tropical del Área Net. Es casi 1,5 veces el tamaño de Kabuterimon, y es bastante grande entre los Digimon Insecto. Se trata de una especie similar a AtlurKabuterimon (Azul), al igual que ese Digimon, la fuerza de su cuerno, que es su principal arma, se ha disparado, pero la capacidad de vuelo de este AtlurKabuterimon parece haber superado la del otro. Además, los tejidos musculares han aparecido en la base de sus patas delanteras, por lo que su capacidad de agarre ha mejorado también. Su comportamiento, con la excepción de los instintos de supervivencia, se ha observado que consisten en proteger al débil, e incluso hay momentos en que su comportamiento ha aparecido como caballeroso. Su movimiento especial es apuñalar al adversario con su gigantesco cuerno (Cuerno Destructor)._

Ya en su nueva forma la pelea dio una vuelta de 360 grados pues gracias a la evolución de este obtuvo la fuerza para hacer frente a Caturamon a pesar de usar su técnica de mazo no era rival para exoesqueleto de Atlur Kabuterimon. Entonces el lo elevo a los cielos para luego arrójalo al piso ,luego procedió a usar su técnica de Mega Blast Reuniendo electricidad en su cuerno y genera desde él una gran esfera de electricidad que devasto toda el área.

¡Capturar Datos! – Aprovechando el momento Tom capturo los datos de ese poderoso digimon poniendo fin a la batalla.

Por eso odio la política ¡estatua…-Phelesmon decepcionado por el resultado estuvo a punto de atacar pero fue detenido por Griphomon.

Todos Deténgase ahora mismo Delumon a traído nueva evidencia que demuestra la inocencia de este humano así como de sus compañeros por lo tanto declaro al acusado inocente – Griphomon declaro haciendo que todos dejaran de pelear y permitieron que tanto los digimon como los chicos abandonaran el lugar en paz.

Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste para ayudar a Tom – Max en nombre de sus amigos le agradeció a Delumon por su ayuda.

No hay problema desde que me lo asignaron supe enseguida que era inocente – Delumon le dijo a los chicos para luego despedirse

Una vez que salieron del área Beta Tom se separo del grupo y fue directo al hospital pese a la hora le permitieron ver a Tak.

Lo logre amigo solo falta que vuelvas para acabar juntos con Klaus – Tom le converso a su inconsciente amigo quien tras su salida sonrió levemente pero fue tan rápido que ni Koromon, Tentomon o Tom se dieron cuenta.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	27. Legend 26

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure 02 OST #3 - Subtitle 02)

 **Legend 26: La Maestra**

Una tarde en un pueblo vecina de Avalon se encontraba meciéndose en un parque un pequeño que no sabía si quería volver a casa pues se había sacada nuevamente una mala nota en la escuela y tenía miedo de mostrar su cara en su hogar pues a diferencia de sus hermanos , el no se distinguía ni por deporte o estudios por lo que ganaba siempre la desaprobación por parte de sus padres.

Sin importar lo que haga jamás seré la estrella de la familia – el niño pensaba mientras veía su examen- por que no podre ser un ganador como mis hermanos- ahorra pensando como sus hermanos siempre presumían sus logros – ojala pudiera desaparecer – termino diciendo haciendo bola el examen para luego arrojarlo con fuerza.

De la nada apareció una oscura figura frente a el y de un momento a otros ambos desaparecieron dejando a tras el examen doblado quien se alejo guiado por una corriente de aire. Al día siguiente las raimbow se encontraban practicando los acordes de su próxima cancion hasta la llegada de cierta adolecente de cabello llameante.

Disculpen por llegar tarde – sunset se disculpaba con sus amigas por su tardanza para la práctica de su banda.

No te preocupes afinábamos los instrumentos en lo que te esperábamos – Raimbow le comentaba tocando un par de acordes en su guitara.

Algunas lo hacíamos otras más bien se encontraban presumiendo de lo genial que son – Applejack murmuraba por lo bajo ganando una leve risa por parte de sus amigas.

En fin ahorra que llegaste querida podremos comenzar – Rarity colocándose su teclado disponiéndose ha tocar hasta que se escucho la alarma de la laptop de pinkie.

¡Uy! Me llego un mensaje de una de la fiestas que estoy organizando – Pinkie pie alegre abría su correo pero lo que leyó rápidamente apago su alegre espíritu.

¿Qué ocurre pinkie? – Fluthershy preguntaba al ver el cambio tan repentino por parte de su amiga.

Resulta que cancelan mi servicios pues el festejado esta desaparecido- Decía ella tras leer el correo que le había llegado dejando a sus amigas sorprendidas – con este ya van cinco familias que cancelan mis servicios y yo que tenia tanto animo de sorprender a todos con mis cañón de fiestas - con su cabello esponjado se comenzó alisar señalando su tristeza interna .

Espera dijiste cinco –sunset cuestiono para luego sacar el diario pues había marcado un articulo del periódico – pues ahorra que lo mencionas en según este articulo en Avalon y sus pueblos cercanos es la cantidad de niños que han desaparecido – abriendo el diario para mostrarles dicha información pues le había resultado misterioso.

¡Santo pies! y hay alguna pista de donde pueden estar – Applejack preocupada por lo dicho por su compañera.

Me temo que no , lo extraño que el mayor numero no son los niños con familia sino los que no tienen familia, o los que están recluido en hogares – Sunset les leía a sus amigas las declaraciones que habían hecho la policía.

¡Fred y los chicos! pueden estar en peligro –Raimbow sobresaltada ante tal información temía por el bienestar de sus amigos.

Luego de terminar tanto su ensayo como las clases las Rainbooms fueron a toda velocidad al hogar para verificar que los pequeños estuvieran a salvo pues con Tak aun en el hospital sentían que era su deber verificar que estuvieran a salvo.

Hola chicas que ocurre - Tom junto con Tentomon preguntaba mientras terminaba su tarea de matemáticas.

Nada compañero solo veníamos a ver como estaba a propósito ¿Dónde están los demás?-Raimbow conservando la calma les explicaba a ambos.

Siguen en la escuela es que están castigados – Max tomando la palabra desviaba la mirada de su libro para contestarle

¡Oh no! porque los castigaron nos podrían decir por favor – Fluthershy tímidamente les pregunto a los muchachos .

Pues no conocemos todos los detalles pero aparentemente se vieron involucrados en una pelea – Tentomon les manifestaba su conocimiento de los eventos ocurridos este día.

De hecho es una suerte que hayan venido pues nos pueden ayudar a cuidar a los digimon que están asilados aquí – Sugirió Tom pues con sus amigos castigados necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

Mientras tanto dichos muchachos se encontraban en su aula cumpliendo con su castigo , cuando el maestro discord salió un momento del salón ellos procedieron a hablar.

Era necesario que golpearas a ese tipo –Lex le reclamaba al muchacho su acción en la mañana del mismo día.

No era mi intención vi a esos bravucones metiendo la cabeza de John en el inodoro y me cuerpo solo reacciono - Fred aclaraba a Lex pues ni el mismo entiende lo que paso en ese momento.

Sea como sea no debes usar nuestro entrenamiento para lastimar a los demás – Falcomon regañaba a su compañero desde su digivice pues siendo testigo de lo sucedido lo desaprobaba totalmente.

Yo igual les agradezco por haberme ayudado – John aun empapado manifestaba su agradecimiento a tanto el como a Lex.

Si muy lindos los tres pero alguno me quiere decir hasta que hora nos van dejar irnos – Lunamon demandaba saber pues ya estaba bastante aburrido al igual que sus compañeros digimon.

Con lo estricto que es maestro de los chicos creo que estaremos aquí por lo menos una hora mas – Funbeemon murmuraba por lo bajo al grupo de amigos.

No se ustedes pero pienso que ese tipo es de lo peor– Lex refiriéndose con desagrado a su maestro pues desde el primer día los ha tenido entre ceja y ceja tanto a el cómo sus amigos.

Si porque no puede ser como el maestro Tom y Max ese si es un gran maestro – Fred tomando la palabra contando su deseo de tener otro profesor.

Con un profesor como el Señor discord no dan ganas de aprender y no porque sea mala persona sino porque es mal maestro – Termino diciendo John de pronto dicho profesor hizo acto de aparición en el salón.

Pues chicos se acabo el castigo pueden irse a casa – el maestro discord dejaba ir a sus casa una vez que estuvieron fuera de vista comenzó a llorar pues había escuchado todo lo que sus alumnos habían dicho sobre él.

Al día siguiente los muchacho fueron a clases como siempre pero una vez que iniciaron las clases su profesor no se presento algunos se divertían por no tener supervisión, pero los chicos se encontraban alertas porque bien sabían que esto podrían ser parte de su plan para sorprenderlos. Finalmente fue el maestro Time Turner quien hizo acto de presencia.

El maestro discord no vino por lo que hoy tendrán una maestra sustituta – Time tunner anunciaba para luego dar paso a dicha maestra la cual usaba un abrigo rojo , guantes violeta, piel blanca clara , cabello plateado sobre el cual iba un sombrero del mismo color que su abrigo que se distinguía por su broche de araña.

Buenos días pequeños mi nombre es señorita Minerva y espero que nos llevemos bien – se presentaba aquella mujer que despedía un aura misteriosa pero gentil.

Si claro eso dice ahorra pero luego nos sale con examen sorpresa – Lex murmuraba por lo bajo a sus amigos pues no se fiaba de esta profesora.

Hoy vamos aprender divisiones – anuncio la señorita minerva acto seguido saco un pastel de chocolate – ahorra – continuo ella – Quien quiere repartir los tres cuartos de este pastel – incitaba a los pequeños finalmente uno de los chicos cedió y fue a partir dicho pastel.

Luego de eso las clases se desarrollaron normalmente pero la diferencia entre la forma de enseñanza de la señorita minerva y el maestro Discord era evidente ya que ella mas liberal, aparte premiaba por igual a los alumnos que respondían correcta e incorrectamente sus preguntas haciendo que la clase fuera más entretenida.

Bueno es todo por hoy nos vemos mañana – la señorita Minerva se despidió de su grupo de alumnos para luego salir del salón .

No se ustedes pero esta fue la clase más exquisita que he tenido – John alegre con toda la cara cubierta de azúcar eructando por lo bajo.

Lo se ella es mejor maestra que el señor discord , diré una locura pero no puedo esperar para venir mañana a la escuela , que opinas tu Fred – entre risas Lex le preguntaba a su amigo quien se encontraba muy pensativo.

No lo se chicos algo no me convence de esa señora - Fred les comentaba a ambos para luego irse de vuelta al hogar.

En esos momentos los mismos bravucones que habían molestado a John estaban intimidando a otra inocente víctima hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la señorita Minerva.

No pasa nada aquí profe nosotros solo estábamos….- Bravucón (1) intentaba explicar pero no se le ocurría una respuesta.

Le ensenábamos a nuestro compañero el uso correcto de la camisa –Bravucón (2) terminaba diciendo para luego ordenar la ropa de su víctima para luego dejarlo ir.

No te preocupes pequeño yo veré que estos dos reciban su justo castigo – la señorita Minerva le susurro al pequeño.

Una vez que el pequeño estuvo fuera de vista Sra. Minerva esbozo una siniestra sonrisa, lo siguiente que se escucho fueron los gritos de terror por parte de ambos buscapleitos. Durante los siguientes días la señorita Minerva fue ganando el cariño de la clase de los muchachos todo a base de dulces o regalos pero Fred todavía seguía intrigado por la extraña actitud que tenia con su clase como los demás cursos de la escuela por lo que no se dejaba apantallar por ella, asique durante el recreo fue hablar con el profesor Time Turner.

Te comprendo la actitud de ese maestra ciertamente es particular – el profesor Time Turner le daba la razón con respecto a esa señorita – Su actitud está evitando que los alumnos se concentren en sus estudios – termino diciendo el levantando su mano Fred pidió permiso para hablar.

La verdad maestro siento algo siniestro detrás de sus buenas intenciones, por eso vine a preguntarle si sabe cuando el maestro discord va a volver a la escuela – Fred manifestando su inquietud al pedagogo y solicitaba saber el retorno de su antiguo profesor.

La verdad es que no lose ya que desde hace días la escuela a intentado ubicarlo pero el no responde el teléfono –contaba este decepcionando al pequeño – así que – continuo el – si lo deseas puedes acompañarme a su casa después de clases – invitándolo a ver lo que le ocurre al maestro discord.

Una vez terminada la jornada escolar guiado por Time Turner fue a donde vivía su maestros Discord su sorpresa fue doble por lado para Fred al descubrir el departamento tan pequeño donde vivía el profesor y también descubrir lo desordenado que se encontraba el lugar.

No me imaginaba que mi maestro viviera así –Fred impresionado de la manera tan desorganizado como se hallaba el lugar.

Aunque no lo creas así es como el maestro Discord se organiza –el profesor Time Turner defendía el modo de vida de compañero académico .

Y usted como lo sabe - Dudoso el muchacho cuestionaba a su maestro hasta que encontró cierto cuadro que le llamo la atención asique rápidamente se lo enseño al otro maestro.

Vaya no puedo creer que aun lo tenga sabes hay una gran historias detrás de esta foto – Le confesó el maestro para luego contarle dicha detrás de la foto.

Al día siguiente los chicos asistieron como siempre a clases a excepción de Fred quien se quedo en el hogar porque no sentía bien del estomago, pese a la preocupación por parte de sus amigos ellos igual fueron a clases .Una vez que llegaron a sus aulas se sentaron a esperar como siempre la llegada de sus respectivos maestros.

Que extraño el maestro Time Turner nunca llega tarde –Max extrañado comentaba la ausencia de su docente.

Lo se me pregunto porque tardara – Tom manifestando su inquietud por la particular situación que estaba viviendo.

¡Atención estudiantes! Se solicita que vayan al auditorio de manera ordenada para una asamblea especial – La señorita Minerva anuncio por el alto parlante para luego voltearse a una figura sombría – diles a todos que la comida esta lista – le murmuro a dicha criatura la cual feliz fue a cumplir su deber.

Supongo que por fin nos dirán lo que paso con los maestros –Ralph supuso de pronto la luces se encendieron y en medio del escenario apareció nadie menos que Sra. minerva.

Buenos días chicos supongo que todo se preguntaran porque los hice venir – Sra. Minerva pregunto al grupo de chicos – pues lamento decirles que este ultimo día en esta escuela pero antes de irme quisiera revelarles mi verdadera identidad – dejando perplejo a los alumnos se puso en una extraña posición para luego comenzó una aterradora transformación – Soy ¡arukerimon! – proclamo ella convirtiéndose ante ellos en un hibrido de mujer y araña .

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Arukerimon** : _Un Digimon Bestia Demonio Un Digimon Bestia Demonio que tiene la apariencia de la "Reina de las Arañas" de la mitología griega. Como la reina que supervisa todos los Dokugumon, es un Digimon muy inteligente y astuto en extremo. Es experta en transformarse en una apariencia similar a la humana, obteniendo que los oponentes bajen la guardia para que pueda acercarse y devorarlos completamente. También, debido a su temperamento extremadamente corto y brutal personalidad, muchos Digimon tienen miedo de ella. Sus movimientos especiales están cortando al oponente con afilados alambres (Hilo de Araña), y atacar al oponente con incontables Dokugumon carnívoros escondidos en su abdomen (Depredación de Araña)._

Creo que caímos en una trampa – Max aterrado y como el resto de alumnos intentaron huir pero la puerta estaba cerrada desde afuera .

Efectivamente es una trampa y caímos redonditos compadre – Gomamon confirmo lo dicho por su compañero .

Chicos rápido sáquenos para poder pelear contra esa tipa – Tentomon les pedia desde el digivice a Tom y sus compañeros.

No podemos si lo hacemos quedaríamos al descubierto ante todos – Tom negando la petición de sus compañero.

Entonces que vamos a hacer porque no podemos dejar que ese tipa se salga con la suya – John molesto por el engaño de arukerimon y sintiéndose como tonto por haber caído.

De pronto fueron envueltos por una telaraña de hilos rojos hechos por Arukerimon quien se puso a reír.

Lo lamento pero no puedo dejarlos ir todavía, no cuando miss hijos tienen hambre – Arukerimon aterraba a sus presas – y les advierto que quienes logren escapar tendrán que enfrentarse a miss queridos Dokugumons quienes son muy violentos a la hora de comer – termino diciendo el usando su hilo para escapar por el traga luz .

(Poner la cancion :digimon universe ost track 16 To the AR Field)

Fuera en la versión virtual de la escuela encerrados en bolas de telarañas se encontraban los maestros de la escuela incluidos el frente a ellos se encontraba un caldero hirviente.

Tranquilos mis niños al fin la carne de esos mocosos esta lista para que las coman – anunciaba ella preparando el caldo – pero antes – continuo el – pueden disfrutar un tentempié – termino diciendo ella para luego dar paso a los Dokugumons quienes ansiosos se abalanzaron contra los maestros .

¡ala kunai! – grito Peckmon lanzando cientos de plumas que explotaron al contacto contra sus enemigos acto seguido apareció Fred para capturar los datos .

Lo siento queridos pero la cocina está cerrada – Fred manifestó con una pose heroica ante Arukerimon.

¡Pero serás! Porque no estás con el resto de los mocosos – Arukerimon furica por la muerte de sus hijos exigía saber cómo escapo.

Cuando fui a la casa del maestro Discord descubrí tu telaraña , con sus habilidades de rastreo Falcomon dio con tu escondite y junto preparamos un plan – Fred contaba para disgusto de la mujer araña quien sin dudarlo se lanzo a atacarlos

Tonto insensato acabare con ambos y luego les daré de comer sus restos miss hijo ¡Niebla Ácida! – Arukerimon libero un apestoso aliento desde su boca cegando momentáneamente a Peckmon.

No veo nada y aparte esto huele fatal – Peckmon se quejaba mientras rascaba los ojos intentando recuperar la vista.

Arukerimon envolvió con su telaraña a Peckmon para luego alzarlo por los aires para luego estrellarlo varias contra el suelo y las paredes cercanas dejando inconsciente, una vez que se aseguro que no era una amenaza se dirigió hacia donde estaban los profesores pero encontró a Fred intentando romper la telaraña asique rápidamente lo tomo por el cuello.

Porque insistes en salvar a ese hombre por lo que mis hijos me contaron , tu y tus compañeros lo odian – Arukerimon le reclamaba sosteniéndolo contra el muro fue en ese momento que el recordó lo que conto el maestro Time Turner.

 **Flashback:**

 _ **Resulta que esta foto la tomaron cuando recibió el premio al maestro del año , por su forma ilustre de enseñanza – relataba el maestro el pasado del maestro discord – sabias-continuo el – que iba a casas de niños pobres para darle educación gratuita – termino de contar la historia del profesor.**_

 _ **Estamos hablando del mismo maestro porque por lo menos conmigo y mis amigos nunca ha actuado de la forma que lo describe – Fred argumentaba pues la persona que le describían era diferente a la que el conocía.**_

 _ **Reconozco que el tiene un trato un tanto tosco pero eso no quiere que el no le tenga estima a todos sus alumnos por igual – le aclaraba provocando introspección sobre su forma de ser con el maestro.**_

 **Fin de Flashback**

Porque le debo "respeto" al hombre que sin importar las groserías que le digan sus alumnos continua firme para enseñarnos – Fred casi sin aliento declaro acto seguido su reloj irradio una luz verde pera liberándolo de las garras de Arukerimon –Doble – leyó iluminado por el fulgor de una estrella que apareció en el reloj.

(aquí termina: digimon universe ost track 16 To the AR Field y comienza ; Wada Kouji - With The Will)

¡Digi – energy , doble carga! – grito el combinado la energía de tanto su digivice como su reloj para luego enviársela a Peckmon quien despertó de golpe.

Peckmon ultradigivol a…. **Yatagaramon –** grito el dentro de aquella luz cambiando su forma a la de un ave gigante con tres garras.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Yatagaramon** _: Poseyendo tres patas, es un extraño Digimon Ave Hechicera. Aunque su cuerpo negro azabache presenta una mala imagen a aquellos que lo ven, se dice que es el Digimon que guía a los elegidos a la "Tierra de Oro" en el mundo oriental Digital. El mundo oriental Digital es una región donde hay todavía muchos misterios, y se dice que la "Tierra de Oro" está protegida por las múltiples barreras sagradas. Aunque se dice que con la guía Yatagaramon de las barreras que se dará a conocer, tradicionalmente, sólo los que superar la "Triple Prueba", presentado por Yatagaramon finalmente se llega a la "Tierra de Oro", y se dice que los que no fueron capaces de soportar las pruebas se envían a la zona oscura. Su movimiento especial es la concentración de la energía producida a partir de la Dokkosho en sus dos alas en su pata delantera, y luego dispararla (Mikafutsu-no-kami). Digimon que han sufrido esta técnica han desmontado sus celdas digitales a un estado de "0" s, y "1" s. Además, es capaz de transformar 3 km alrededor en una noche oscura por medio de su "Haguro", una luz negra emitida desde sus plumas azabache._

Absurdo de verdad que los humanos y los digimon compartan tal absurdo sentimiento que les permita a los débiles como tu evolucionar ¡ **Depredación de Araña** ¡- Arukerimon con odio abrió su adomen liberando cientos de hambrientos Dokugumons .

Ah no sin trampas señorita minerva esto será una pelea justa – Tom Manifestó llegando con sus ya evolucionado compañeros.

Tardaron demasiado no creen – Fred recuperándose del ataque de Arukerimon sus amigos en cambio se disculparon.

Perdona es que nos costó mandarles el SOS a Sunset y las demás más aun con la puertas bloqueadas – Lekismon explico para luego ponerse a pelear con sus enemigos.

Mientras sus compañeros se encargaban del ejercito de Dokugumons una feroz batalla ocurrió entre las reina de las Arañas y Yatagaramon a pesar de tener una gran fuerza no era rival para la combinación de fuerza /vuelo haciendo al digimon alado un enemigo de temer , usando nuevamente su telaraña intento atrapar nuevamente pero Yatagaramon uso sus afiladas garras para hacer añicos sus redes, Agitando sus alas invoco una ventisca hecha de energía oscura elevando por los aires a Arukerimon provocándole mucho daño.

No puedo creer que he sido vencida por mi propia comida – Arukerimon se quejaba en el suelo sintiéndose humillada por perder ante Fred.

No perdiste porque subestimaste la relación entre un chico y su maestro ¡Haguro! – Yatagaramon declaro para luego Emitir un rayo de energía venciendo finalmente a la siniestra digimon liberando a los profesores.

(Aqui termina: Wada Kouji - With The Will)

A lo otro día en la secundaria Canterlot se encontraban almorzando en la cafetería, mientras conversaban lo ocurrido el día siéndose felices por haber podido ayudar a los chicos en su batalla contra Arukerimon, de pronto el libro que comunicaba a Sunset y Twiligth comenzó a brillar.

¡Sí! –Sunset sobresaltada grito al leer el mensaje de su amiga princesa llamando la atención de sus amigas .

¿Que ocurre querida? –Rarity preguntaba a la muchacha quien tras recuperar la compostura le respondió.

Pues verán ayer llegue atrasada al ensayo porque buscaba alguna manera de poder despertar a Tak, entonces le pedí consejo a Twiligth y me acaba responder – Sunset les contaba a sus amigas quienes se emocionaron al oír el nombre de su amiga.

Y entonces terroncito que fue lo que te respondió – Applejack conteniendo su alegría cuestiono a su amiga.

Pues que hallo la solución y va a venir a ayudarnos – Sunset dejando pasmadas ante la noticia de su compañera.

Parlamente en la primaria de Avalon los chicos se encontraban estudiando como siempre , esperando que sonara la campana que indicara la hora del recreo a solo unos diez minutos de acabar el maestro Discord hizo un anunció.

Chicos ya es suficiente por ahorra salgan a jugar – El maestro discord sorprendió al grupo quienes salieron rápidamente a aprovechar estos minutos extra a excepción Fred – que pasa no quieres salir a jugar con los demás – cuestiono al ver como se quedaba en el salón.

La verdad no entendí algo de la lección de historia esperaba que me pudiera ayudar – Fred respondió ganando por primera vez una sonrisa sincera por parte del profesor quien luego ayudo a su pupilo.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Klaus este y Phelesmon observaban aquella escena sintiendo muy satisfechos.

Aun no puedo creer que tu plan haya funcionado – Phelesmon impresionado por el éxito del ardid de su aliado.

Claro que funciono el plan es mío y cuando ellos se den cuenta será muy tarde – Klaus se jacto para luego teclear unos comando mostrando a los niños secuestrados , mas los dos bravucones de la escuela que ahorra se encontraban en su poder - "Exo-it" pronto se materializara – termino diciendo el para luego comenzar a reír.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	28. Legen27

**Les pido disculpa por la tardanza pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia**

* * *

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure 02 OST #3 - Subtitle 02)

 **Legend 27: La Visita**

Amanecía en la ciudad de Avalon y sus habitantes se preparaban para celebrar el centésimo aniversario de la fundación del pueblo tanto para los niños como jóvenes de la ciudad resultaba una fecha ideal pues no habría clases ese día. Este año su alegría seria mayor pues caería día viernes lo que haría su fin de semana extra largo lo cual le daba la oportunidad a los amigos de reunirse para poder celebrar esta ocasión o bien simplemente celebrar. Pero lamentablemente para nuestros héroes su felicidad no era completa pues Tak seguía sumido en un sueño profundo.

Hola amigo como amaneciste hoy – John acercándose junto a Funbeemon tomándole con la esperanza que despertara al fin.

No debes preocuparte le hemos puesto empeño para frenar a Klaus y sus planes – Max tomando la palabra contándole como se han mantenido firmes en su aun cencía.

No solo eso sino que gracias a los sentimientos de los chicos nos hemos hecho más fuertes - Tentomon contaba recordando las últimas batallas donde han llegado al siguiente nivel evolutivo.

Solo nos hace falta tu amigo para poder vencerlo de una vez por todas – Tom manifestando su deseo de ver despierto a su compañero para finalmente vencer a Klaus.

Entonces podríamos ir al parque de diversiones o al cine para celebrar a sus compañeros - Max sugería una vez que la paz volviera a su vida.

Lo bueno que los digimon entramos gratis ya que nuestro compañeros pagan – Gomamon bromeaba por lo bajo provocando la risa del grupo bajando la tención del ambiente

Tak tienes los mejores amigos de los dos mundos – Koromon pensaba al ver dicha escena anhelando el regreso de su compañero.

De pronto Tak comenzó a tener convulsionar asustandolos de muerte por lo que rápidamente llamaron al doctor quien le pidió a la enfermera que sacara a los muchachos para poder estabilizar al pobre muchachos. Entretanto desde su guarida los enemigos de estos vigilaban sus movimientos.

Eso estuvo cerca un poco mas y esos torpes casi hacen que ese insecto se despierte - Phelesmon aliviado por el fracaso de sus rivales Klaus en cambio rio.

No mientras este en pie - Klaus tecleando unos comandos para restaurar la condición de Tak – buena suerte para ti -continuo el –que vivimos en la era digital donde cualquier maquina puede ser jaqueada y crear la ilusión de convulsiones – jactando sus habilidades cibernéticas para la maquinaria del hospital para engañar a sus enemigos.

Ríete cuanto quieras pero esos mocosos se vuelven cada vez más fuertes y si el idiota a quien llaman líder se despierta nuestro plan se arruinara – Phelesmon reprendía a su colaborador por su actitud ante el problema que representan esos muchachos.

Lo tengo presente , por lo que te presento a nuestros nuevos compañeros de juego – Klaus tranquilo invoco al siguiente digimon que utilizaría en la batalla provocando el silencio y la dicha del diabólico digimon .

Mientras tanto en la secundaria Canterlot las muchachas se encontraba en la parte delantera, mas en especifico frente a la estatua de caballo la cual también era el portal que conectaba su mundo con el mundo de su amiga la princesa Twiligth Sparkle. Sunset se hallaba impaciente por la llegada de su amiga.

Sunset querida podrías para ya que nos estas poniendo nerviosas a todas – Rarity le pedia a su a amiga quien camina de un lado a otro .

Lo se , es que Twiligth aun no llega y por el mensaje desesperado que nos mandaron los chicos Tak está empeorando – Sunset explicaba el porqué de su actitud dada la preocupación por el futuro incierto de su amigo Takeshi.

Te entendemos caramelo pero también debes recordar que Twiligth es una princesa y seguramente tiene deberes que atender antes de venir con nosotros – Applejack argumentaba para tranquilizar a la muchacha frente ella quien se detuvo a reflexionar un poco .

Ademas la última vez que la necesitamos ella vino y estoy segura que esta vez será igual – Raimbow Dash creía firmemente en la llegada de su amiga princesa.

Pues no tenemos que esperar pues ahí viene – Fluthershy indicaba pues el portal comenzó a brillar indicando que alguien estaba cruzando a su mundo.

Luego de estallido de luz hizo acto de presencia dicha muchacha a si como su asistente perruno spike quien otra vez la había seguido para brindarle su asistencia.

¡Twiligth! - gritaron todas al ver una vez más a su amiga tras el incidente de las sirenas, ayudándola a pararse la saludaron amablemente.

Es un gusto verlas a todas de nuevo – Twiligth devolvía el saludo a sus amigas quienes retiraron del abrazo grupal a excepción de cierta rosada compañera - Si pinkie yo también estoy feliz de verte – le decía a la divertida chica luego de un rato la soltó.

Entonces cual es la forma con la que despertaremos a Tak –Raimbow Dash un tanto impaciente le preguntaba a la princesa.

Yo creo querida que deberíamos visitar a los muchachos primero – Rarity sugería pues consideraba que tras el susto de hoy los niños merecían conocer las buenas noticias.

En un rato el grupo de chicas y su compañero canino ya habían arribado al hogar curioso spike asomo la cabeza.

¿Qué es este lugar? – Spike preguntaba al ver a los niños jugando futbol entre otros juegos , al entrar vio a otros leyendo un libro o viendo una extraña caja luminosa.

Esto es una casa hogar es un refugio para los niños que no tienen hogar – Fluthershy un tanto apenada le respondía discretamente al cachorro.

Y los amigos de su compañero Tak viven aquí – Twiligth sorprendía que el mundo de sus amigas pudiera existir un lugar así.

Finalmente llegaron al cuarto pertenecía a nuestros héroes y tal como temían sus ánimos estaban por los suelos.

Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? – Fred ocultando su sentir secando sus lagrimas cambio su gesto por una sonrisa falsa le pregunto a las chicas.

No tienes que mentirnos amigo sabemos que están mal por Tak – Raimbow notando la mentira del pequeño se acerco a consolarlo este en respuesta le dio un abrazo.

Tranquilos pequeñines porque hemos traído a alguien que nos ayudara , Ta ta les presento a nuestra amiga ….- Pinkie pie haciendo un redoble dio paso a Twiligth entre todos el único que reacciono fue John.

¡Twiligth eres Tú! – John corrió a saludar a abrazar a la muchacha quien extrañada igual devolvió el saludo.

Perdona pero nos conocemos –Twiligth soltándose con cuidado del abrazo ya que no reconocía al joven frente a el pero antes que John pudiera responder su compañero canino salto de su maleta y comenzó a lamer al muchacho.

Twiligth es John nuestro amigo dragón – Spike respondía feliz al estar en los brazos de su amigos pues con solo oír su voz lo pudo reconocer.

Acaso ese perro hablo – Tom atónito apuntaba sentándose en la cama para no desmayarse de la impresión acción que imitaron sus compañeros a excepción de John.

No es posible recuerda que John es un dragón como tu – Twiligth desmentía la afirmación de su compañero.

Espera dragón eso quiere decir que tu ….¡spike! –John volviendo a la realidad pensó lo dicho por la adolecente frente a el y al ver detenidamente al perro frente reacciono con alegría – leíste mi carta- este asintió para luego recibir un abrazo por parte del chico humano.

Soy la única que siente que nos perdimos algo – Fluthershy tímidamente comentaba al contemplar la particular escena.

No eres la única hermana porque yo tampoco lo entiendo – Gomamon apareciendo de la nada sobrecalentando a Twiligth al conocer a la cómica y extraña criatura.

No bien supero el susto entre ambos grupo partiendo los chicos quienes contaran lo ocurrido durante su primer enfrentamiento con su primer enemigo Chronomon , tomando la palabra John para narrar los acontecimientos durante su breve estadía en Equestria.

A ver déjame ver si lo entiendo John casi muere a manos de un tipos llamado Chronomon pero de alguna manera se salvo y termino en Equestria convertido en dragón – Applejack puntualizaba ciertos puntos de la historia que escucho por parte del pequeño así como el resto de chicos .

Si pero luego un amigo que hicimos en el Digimundo llamado Phathom lo trajo de regreso con nosotros, luego de un tiempo nos enterramos del trato entre ambos para volver al mundo del cual lo rescato – Tom les explicaba a las muchachas los acontecimientos antes y después de su última batalla contra Chronomon.

Pero la verdad no nos imaginamos que John hubiera acabado en mundo de ponys , tampoco que se convirtió en dragón o que se hizo amigo de este - Lex tomando la palabra sorprendido por la mágica aventura que su amigo había vivido.

Ahorra que lo mencionan cuando John estuvo en equestria me di cuenta que no actuaba como los dragones normales y ademas ocurrieron ciertos desastres alrededor de toda equestria -Twiligth les mencionaba sobre los sucesos ocurridos en su mundo aquella vez –pero no me imagine que se trataban de digimon porque nadie vio Digimon provocándolos – aclaraba ellas pues nadie vio criaturas como los compañeros de los chicos.

Eso es curiosos porque antes solo Tom y sus amigos podrían ver digimon pero ahorra de alguna manera mas digimon están entrando en contacto con mas humanos– Tentomon explicaba a tras salir de su digivice sorprendiendo nuevamente a Twiligth.

(Poner la cancion :digimon universe ost track 16 To the AR Field)

Ok antes de continuar creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar privado y presentarles a nuestros compañeros – Sugirió Fred pues comenzaba ser irritante los continuos sobresaltos de Twiligth ante los digimon- bienvenida a Beta un mundo que existe entre nuestro mundo y el Digimundo – usando los digivice fueron capaces de llevar a todos a la versión digital del hogar.

Ahorra hagamos la presentación oficialmente estos son nuestro compañeros ellos son Funbeemon, Tentomon , Gomamon, Lunamon y Falcomon – Lex junto a sus amigos sacaron a sus compañeros para presentarlos ante la princesas quien parecía agarrar confianza comenzó a hacerle muchas preguntas.

Una vez que sacio su curiosidad procedió a contarles la manera de como despertarían a Takeshi , desde su alforja saco un extraño medallón.

Este es la medalla de "ilinus" y según el mito tiene la capacidad de absorber las energías ajenas al portador - Twiligth explicaba las capacidades mágicas de dicho artículo el cual fue tomado por Lunamon.

Se supone que lo pongamos sobre Tak y esperemos que despierte – Lunamon dudoso observaba dicho medallón en detalle.

Lamentablemente ese medalla no llegara con el – declaraba Klaus apareciendo súbitamente ante el grupo de amigos Lunamon rápidamente fue a resguardarse detrás de sus amigos.

Y quien nos lo va impedir tu – Raimbow dash impetuosas intento golpear al tipo solo para verlo desaparecer ante ellos y volver aparecer en el techo de la versión digital del hogar.

Yo que pensé podríamos hacerlo por las buenas ¡ven aquí Devidramon! – Klaus invoco a siniestro digimon dragón negro como la noche y ojos rojos.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Devidramon:** _Un Digimon Dragón Maligno que es conocido y temido como el "Demonio de Muchos Ojos". Como una Bestia Demonio que fue convocada desde el Área Oscura por el mensajero de la oscuridad, Devimon, no hay otro Digimon tan malo como él lo es. Aunque es un Digimon de las especies Dramon, sus miembros están extraordinariamente desarrollados, por lo que corta al oponente en pedazos con sus brazos alargados, y vuela sobre la oscuridad con sus robustas patas y alas. Su personalidad es la maldad en sí, por lo que no se inmuta con un espíritu de compasión. Si se le mira a sus cuatro ojos ardientes en fondo carmesí, el oponente se vuelve incapaz de moverse, y trocea su cuerpo sin resistencia. Además, la punta de la cola es capaz de abrir y tomar la forma de una garra, que puede ensartar el oponente._ _Su Movimiento Especial es cortar a sus oponentes con sus garras gigantescas, y golpearlos a todos en forma muy sangrienta (Uñas Carmesí)._

Ahorra están dispuesto a ceder o prefieren luchar-Klaus intimidada al grupo de muchachos quien se negaron rendirse ante el.

¡Digi – energy cargar! – Gritaron todos junto provocando la digivolucion de sus compañeros quienes se pusieron en posición de combate.

(aquí termina: digimon universe ost track 16 To the AR Field y comienza ; Wada Kouji - With The Will)

Esta es nuestra contestación ¡lárgate de nuestra vista! – Tom grito para dar paso a Kabuterimon para que el y sus compañeros comenzando así la pelea .

Entonces comenzaba la batalla entre el quinteto de digimon contra Devidramon a pesar de ser del mismo nivel el poder de su rival de alguna manera era superior al suyo. Waspmon y Ikakumon los atacaron con sus respectivas técnicas pero este las repelió fácilmente con su cola. Lekismon junto con Peckmon intentaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo para ser atacados con las afiladas garras de este causándoles mucho Daño. Finalmente este abrió sus cuatro ojos de golpe liberando una enorme cantidad de energía negativa mandando a volar tanto a los digimon como los niños y las chicas.

Vale lo diré este tipo es muy duro – Max impresionado y un tanto temeroso reponiéndose del ataque de este.

Lo se parece como si le hubieran dado vitaminas o algo así – Lex recuperando el aliento comentaba al ver la fuerza de semejante némesis.

Como se nota que son unos meros aficionados, ya que si no lo saben pueden usar los datos de los digimon que capturan para fortalecer a su digimon – Klaus les explicaba para luego sacar su propia consola la cual era negra – déjeme enseñarles como – dijo él para luego deslizar los datos de dos poderosos digimon haciendo a Devidramon mas grande aun.

Pero sin usas los datos esos digimon no pueden renacer – Lekismon le reclamo a este en cambio se puso a reír.

¡y eso que! Ellos están diseñados para cumplir una función , En este mundo solo los fuertes sobreviven y los débiles perecen – Klaus declaro con desdén ya que no sentía ningún remordimiento al haber sacrificado a quien sabe cuántos digimon.

Eso lo decide no podemos dejar que un tipo como tu se salga con la suya –Tom poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a su enemigo.

Opino igual jamás había conocido a alguien tan perverso como tu – Fred temblando de rabia ante su rival negándose a dejarlo a ganar.

¡Digi-energy, doble carga! – gritaron ambos enviando dos az de luz a sus compañeros provocando su evolución.

(continua ; Wada Kouji - With The Will)

Peckmon, Kabuterimon ultradigivol a ….Yatagaramon, AtlurKabuterimon – dijeron tras salir de ambos az de Luz completamente cambiados.

¡vaya! No sabia que podían seguir evolucionada - Twiligth impresionada contemplaba aquellos gigantes frente a ella.

La batalla continúo pero era parcialmente diferente pues con su nuevo poder Devidramon se le complicaba la situación, pues con la combinación eléctrica y de magia de ambos digimon los hacia prácticamente invencibles pese a este cambio de situación Klaus no lucia para nada preocupado.

Niños creen en serio que no vi venir esto, Devidramon ¡ahorra¡ -Klaus ordeno a su compañero el cual uso sus ojos para hipnotizar a los compañeros de los muchachos – ahorra – continuo el – llego el momento de subir la apuesta –declaro él para luego usar su digivice para evolucionar a Devidramon. En su nueva forma este ataco a ambos extendiendo sus dos manos disparo dos rayo de energía oscura pura devolviéndolas a su forma anterior de infantil.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Mephistomon:** _Un_ _Digimon Ángel Caído que tomó la forma de un carnero enorme. Nació a partir de los datos restantes mentales de Apocalymon. Tan pronto como otros pensaron que estaba muerto, tuvo una existencia oscura. Su meta, al igual que Apocalymon, es el exterminio de todas las otras formas de vida. Su fuerza reside en su magia negra, y su naturaleza no tiene picos crueles. Pero él está lleno de inteligencia y le gusta usar tácticas en la batalla. Le gusta atacar al enemigo con "Sabbat Negro", con el cual canta un conjuro oscuro y reza a los muertos vivientes para darse un festín en el que viven. Los que escuchan este conjuro en breve morirán. Su movimiento especial es "Nube de Muerte", en la que crea una nube oscura que corrompe lo que se toca._

 **Motimon** _: Posee una piel elástica, y es un Digimon de cuerpo blando que utiliza los apéndices en la parte inferior de su cuerpo a unos primeros pasos. Que llegó a ser llamado "Motimon" de inflar su cuerpo cuando se trabajó para arriba, haciendo que se vea como mochi. Sin embargo, como resultado de poseer una altura de la inteligencia que ni siquiera se podía imaginar a partir de su aparición, su origen se conjetura que se derivan de la característica de diccionario de una computadora._

 _ **Pinamon:**_ _Un Digimon polluelo que siempre corre inquieto. Debido a que expresa sus emociones en la forma en que se ejecuta, no se detiene a menos que sea un momento en el que está aburrido o durmiendo. Debido a que sus emociones no aparecen en su rostro, sus emociones deben leerse de la forma en que se ejecutan, por lo que es un Digimon con los que establecer una conexión es muy difícil._

¡Motimon, Pinamon! – gritaron sus dos compañeros llendo a socorrer a ambos digimon.

Lo lamentamos nos tomo desprevenidos – Motimon se disculpaba tanto con Tom como el resto de sus compañeros. .

Lamentablemente no había tiempo para lamentarse pues Mephistomon se lanzo a atacarlos pero Lekismon,waspmon y Ikakumon reaccionaron a tiempo para defenderlo pero el abrumador poder de sus rival los tenía prácticamente contra las cuerdas .En un momento los tres digimon cayeron completamente agotados e heridos para horror de sus compañeros humanos quienes no dudaron en ir a su lado.

Ahorra lo comprenden nuestros niveles son claramente diferente asique se los hare fácil , olvídense de despertar a su compañero y los dejare vivir – Klaus les daba la un ultimátum al grupo de amigos .

Ya cállate y deja a mis amigos en paz– Sunset shimmer harta de ser una espectador fue a proteger a los chicos de Klaus.

No te da vergüenza atacar a unos pobres muchachos tu …¡Malhechor!-Rarity perdiendo los estribos se unía a su amiga para proteger a los chicos.

Había conocido manzanas podridas pero tú eres la peor – Applejack poniéndose a la defensiva con sus amigas.

Ademas juegas sucio porque sabes que no puedes ganar sin hacer trampa – Pinkie pie poniéndose seria por primera vez en su vida.

Una a una las chicas se levantaban contra Klaus agarrándose de la mano cada una comenzó así su transformación. Twiligth mirando fijamente al digimon y villano se disponía a atacar.

(Poner esta cancion: Digimon Adventure OST #19 - Aku no Theme)

Un corazón envuelto en las tinieblas jamás podrá vencer el poder que trasciende reinos conocida como ¡amistad! – Declarando ella disparo su rayo arcoíris contra ambos pero justo en el ultimo segundo Klaus saco una extraña piedra carmesí la cual no solo absorbió el rayo sino que también dreno un poco de la magia de las muchachas .

Gracias al fin pude obtener lo que vine a buscar – Klaus satisfecho contemplaba el resplandor de aquella joya para el desconcierto de sus enemigos.

¿Qué le hiciste a nuestras amigas?-Tom indignado le preguntaba a Klaus quien se detuvo un momento para explicarles.

Ya que lo preguntas de manera tan dulce te constare, verán esta pelea no era para evitar que despertaran a su amigo Takeshi – haciendo una leve pausa guardo la gema en su bolsillo– mi verdadero objetivo era reactivar "ruby de sangre" cuya leyenda dice que le otorga extraordinarios poderes mágico que incluso pueden superar a la muerte, lamentablemente este mundo carecía de la magia suficiente para que funcionara hasta hace algunos meses descubrí la magia que emanaba de esta ciudad – les contaba a todo su plan sin omitir detalle. .

Ya veo la razón por la que pusiste a dormir a Takeshi fue para hacer venir a Twiligth y así tener acceso a nuestra magia – Sunset Shimmer deduciendo el plan que el villano había armado contra ellos.

¡bingo! Luego de la batalla de bandas recolecte los trozos de los collares de las Dazzling , activando levemente el ruby sabia que la única manera de devolverle todo su poder era con mas magia las cual felizmente ustedes me dieron- Klaus burlándose de todos porque habiansido engañados nuevamente por el- para ser honesto –continuo el – jamás me había divertido tanto en mi vida pero lamentablemente tengo planes que hacer , por cierto el plazo límite para despertar a su compañero se cumplirá en una hora asique dense prisa _**Bye-**_ concluyo el para luego retirarse del campo de batalla dejando al grupo a mecer de Mephistomon.

(aquí termina: Digimon Adventure OST #19 - Aku no Theme y comienza : Digimon Adventure OST #23 – Zetsubou)

No lo perdono utilizar a la gente para llevar acabo su ambicion es algo que jamás en la vida …¡perdonare!-John poniéndose de pie a pesar de todo mostrando una "Fortaleza " digna de admirarse para alguien tan joven de pronto su reloj comenzó a brilar –doble – leyó el para luego ver la imagen de dos espadas cruzadas.

¡Digi-energy , doble carga! – grito el con fuerza combino el poder de su digivice con la de su reloj para luego enviarcelas al casi muerto Waspmon comenzando asi una nueva digievolucion.

Waspmon ultra digivol a …. Cannonbeemon-Grito este cambiando su forma de avispa a de abeja equipada con tecnología

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Cannonbeemon** _: Un súper Digimon que defiende la secreta "Base Real" aérea del misterio. Cubre un gran alcance y protege los 360º del área de la base aérea, y los grandes contenedores en sus hombros disparan como una lluvia de fuego junto a los intrusos cuando se sienten en peligro por el consiguiente bombardeo. Por otra parte, incluso si el enemigo viste una armadura reforzada, él puede usar su ataque especial de "Aguijón Nitro" para disparar un láser de gran calibre en línea recta a través de él. Usa su "Cielo de Cohetes Infinito" para disparar las muchas armas inescrutables instaladas en sus contenedores, y continúa el ataque como una furiosa ola hasta que el enemigo se retira._

 _(_ aquí termina: Digimon Adventure OST #23 – Zetsubou y continua: With The Will)

Finalmente el panorama parecía cambiar para nuestros héroes con el inmenso poder de su camarada los ataque de Mephistomon no le hacían el menor daño a la armadura reforzara de este, Llevando su batalla al cielo fue donde se decidiría el resultado de esta batalla los poderosos titanes no daban su brazo o garra a torcer dispuestos a terminar la batalla .

Cannonbeemon derrótalo en nombre de todos los digimon que sacrificaron para darle su poder – John manifestaba su deseo de acabar con aquel digimon quien solo les había causado dolor.

Entendido compañero ¡Agujón Nitro ! – Cannonbeemon cargo sus caños para luego disparar en línea recta contra su enemigo eliminándolo casi por completo.

John aprovecho el momento y capturo los datos de este .Una vez que la batalla concluyo todo fueron a salvar a Tak pero al llegar al hospital vieron tanto a la señora Velvet como el señor Light con una mirada muy seria y triste a la vez, basto un segundo para que ellos entendieran lo que ocurrida tomando la medalla John se metió en el dormitorio de este encontrando el cuerpo inmóvil de este rápidamente le coloco la medalla.

No funciona llegamos demasiado tarde – John les decía a sus amigos quienes entraron tras el pero al ver la triste escena todos comenzaron a llorar.

Cuanto lo siento les juro que creí que esto funcionaria – Twiligth se disculpaba con todos por el fracaso de su plan.

No fue tu culpa caramelo , no fue culpa de nadie –Applejack consolaba a su amiga princesa sintiendo mucha pena en su interior.

Maldición ese tipo la próxima vez yo juro que ….- Raimbow Dash intento sonar enojada pero en el fondo estaba devastada por lo ocurrido.

Pasando algunos minutos solo John, Koromon ,Funbeemon y spike quedaron solos en la habitación .

John es hora que nos vayamos – Spike le indicaba pero el chico no se movía del lado de su amigo al igual que su compañero.

Discúlpame Tak fuimos muy débiles, no conseguimos traerte de vuelta pero te prometo que no lloraremos mas y que enfrentaremos el futuro con mucha fuerza sin importar lo difícil de la situación – John prometió a su amigo colocando sus dos mano sobre el de pronto empezó a emanar una extraña luz desde su interio la cual de alguna forma hizo que el corazón de Tak volviera latir.

Vaya que maduro te has vuelto amigo mío – dijo Tak tomando las manos de este devolviendo una cálida sonrisa.

Desde su guarida ambos villanos fueron testigos de dicho milagro sin poder contener su rabia Phelesmon comenzó a destruir a cuanto digimon estaba en su camino.

Ya te desahogaste porque hay trabajo que hacer – Klaus le reclamaba a su aliado quien lo miro con una mirada fulminante.

No entiendes lo que significa esto ahorra que su líder volvió la fuerza de esos chicos se amplificara – Phelesmon le hacia notar al villano el problema que se encontraban ahorra este en cambio no le dio importancia- pensé que con la descarga oscura que le di seria suficiente para eliminarlo – comentaba este el fracaso del plan que ambos habían hecho.

Era un riesgo calculado, aparte para lo que viene quiero a ese mocoso despierto porque Exo-it se activara pronto ,esos críos conocerá lo que es el verdadero miedo eso te lo juro – termino diciendo el para luego contemplar la feliz reunió de este con todos sus amigos.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	29. legend 28

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure 02 OST #3 - Subtitle 02)

Legend 28: terremoto

Tarde en la ciudad de Avalon y todos los habitantes se encontraban acostados en sus camas descansando para el nuevo día que se avecinaba de pronto sus dulces sueños fueron interrumpidos por un poderoso sismo. En la casa hogar los muchachos y sus compañeros digimon se encontraban descansando cuando de pronto sintieron una tremenda sacudida breve pero suficiente para sacar a todos de la cama.

Ya será seguro salir – Fred temblando como una hoja debajo de la cama le preguntaba a sus compañeros.

Yo supongo que si pero por las dudas esperemos aquí abajo – Lex comentaba aun temblando por el susto.

De pronto se escucharon pasos en el pasillo, luego rasqueteó en la puerta cuando se abrió se revelo al señor Melvin acompañado por spike.

Chicos se encuentran bien – Spike les preguntaba a todos quienes se tranquilizaron tras ver de quien se trataba.

Si estamos mejor ahorra que están con nosotros – Tom decía acariciando levemente la cabeza del cachorro quien sonrió

Nos alegra que estén bien ahorra sería conveniente que vuelvan a dormir , mientras que yo veo como están los demás chicos y nuestros residente digimon – se restiraba del cuarto pero antes de cumplir su labor John llamo a ambos.

Spike podrías dormir conmigo esta noche por favor – John aun asustado por la sacudida solicitaba a ambos estos aceptaron y el cachorro feliz se acurruco junto a él.

A la mañana siguiente en Canterlot high Tak retomaba su vida escolar pese a que los últimos días había estado todo tranquilo, las secuelas psicológicas de su experiencia cercana a la muerte y como dejo que su ira lo dominara lo mantenían muy confundido.

Skullgreymon hazlo ¡mátalos a ambos!-Tak absorto en sus pensamientos repasaba una y otra vez su error.

Señor Takeshi la tercera ley de Newton es – la maestra le preguntaba al no recibir respuesta se acerco a tocándole el hombro intento llamar la atención pero consiguió el sobresalto de este – Se encuentra bien – preocupada cuestionaba al ver su reacción

Lo lamento maestra es "A cada acción siempre se opone una reacción igual" – Contesto el tranquilizando quien lo dejo para continuar la clase.

Sonando la campana todos se fueron a almorzar pero por alguna razón Tak se encontraba comiendo solo, las Rainbooms preocupadas lo observaban sintiéndose impotente por no saber como ayudarle.

Hasta cuando vamos a quedarnos al margen – Raimbow impaciente preguntaba a sus amigas porque desde que su compañero volvió se aislado de todo el mundo.

Calma niña recuerda que paso por algo muy fuerte quien sabe lo que sentirá el pobre – Applejack le hacía notar para calmarla pese que en el fondo se sentía igual.

Ciertamente ese rufián de Klaus supo donde golpearlo para derivarlo – Rarity usando un leve tono de rabia se refería al nefasto enemigo de los muchachos.

Hablando de eso Twiligth aun no ha podido averiguar nada del ruby que absorbió nuestra magia – Sunset Shimmer les contaba a las muchas el mensaje que le llego a su diario encantado- lo que me preocupa es para que usara – pensaba ella intrigada por saber el siguiente movimiento de dicho muchacho así como de sus aliados.

Entretanto en su guarida terminando un extraño experimento se encontraban Klaus frustrado golpeo su teclado al no conseguir su objetivo.

Ya te lo dije lo que quieres hacer es imposible, nadie y eso me incluye puede manipular el poder de las sombras - Phelesmon le hacía ver lo inútil de su experimento ganándose una mirada furica por parte de este.

Sé que puedo pero carezco de los elementos para hacerlo – Klaus argumentaba sintiéndose frustrado al no hallar la solución – tal vez – continuo el – la solución este en ese mar oscuro –abriendo un portal que no era ni beta o el Digimundo sino un mundo aparte.

Te advierto que quienes entra a ese mundo no vuelven hacer los mismos o simplemente no vuelven – Phelesmon advertía ya que dicho mundo asustaba incluso a digimon como el .

Como dice lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte , mientras que no estoy no hagas ningún movimiento contra esos insectos solo vigílalos – ordeno Klaus para luego entrar a esa oscura dimensión.

Por supuesto…..que hare lo que quiera – Phelesmon simulando que hacía caso a la orden de su camarada, sin que el supiera que ya estaba ejerciendo su propio plan a escondidas.

De vuelta a Avalon los chicos estaban en la cafetería sugar cup tomando un batido, luego de un largo día de escuela pese al feliz ambiente provocado por el grupo su dicha no era completa debido a la ausencia del mayor del grupo, repentinamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Raimbow y fluthershy.

Hola muchachos como se encuentran, espero que con ganas de una aventura porque tenemos noticias – Raimbow emocionada trai a los niños una gran noticia estos en cambio se limitaron a suspirar.

Am ocurre algo malo – Fluthershy preguntaba al ver semblante tan extraña que mostraban los chiquillos.

No ocurre nada ese problema – Lex contestando un tanto irritado a la muchacha asuntándola – lo lamento – continuo el - es que estamos preocupados por Tak- explicando su sobresalto dando lugar a Max para que les diera los detalle.

Lo que ocurre es que el otro día perseguíamos a un digimon como siempre, cuando este se salió de control Tak se quedo paralizado al no poder hacer evolucionar a Koromon – Max narraba los acontecimientos de su última aventura pues su "líder" actuaba verdaderamente extraño.

Le preguntamos que ocurre pero alguna razón se mostro evasivo con nosotros – Fred tomando la palabra les decía ambas muchachas mostrándose intranquilo.

Aunque no lo crean con nosotras actúa igual – Fluthershy mencionaba al grupo de muchachos pues estaba igual de preocupada que ellos.

Pero no se aflijan porque sunset y Applejack van hablar con el , mientras tanto nos gustaría saber si les gustaría acompañarnos Mañana a escalar un muro de piedras y una caminata por el bosque – Raimbow intentando levantarles los ánimos planifico una salida junto con su amiga amante de la naturaleza.

No creo que sea buena idea con Klaus aun al asecho – Tom reclinaba educadamente la invitación en nombre del grupo.

Vamos chicos es bueno tomar un descanso de vez en cuando , hasta Twiligth con todos sus deberes de princesa sabe cuando parar para divertirse – Spike les explicaba la importancia de un buen descanso haciendo reflexionar .

Al día siguiente temprano en la sunset y Applejack se dirigían al hogar de su amigo Takeshi para conversar con dicho muchacho tocando el timbre fue el mayordomo quien le abrió el mayordomo.

Oh señorita shimmer, señorita Apple a que debemos su visita en este precioso día – el Mayordomo daba la bienvenida de manera educada a ambas chicas.

La verdad hemos venido a conversar con Takeshi si se nos permite claro – Sunset solicitaba con la misma educación al mayordomo.

Espero que ustedes logren sacar al joven takeshi de sus aposentos porque ni yo o el señor light lo hemos conseguido – el mayordomo les explicaba a ambas para luego guiarlas al cuarto perteneciente a dicho joven.

No se preocupe deje todos en nuestra mano – Applejack levantándose las mangas antes de entrar a la habitación junto a Sunset.

Paralelamente cerca del bosque se encontraba tanto Raimbow junto con Fluthershy esperando la llegada de los muchachos que por alguna razón estaban retrasados. Luego de un rato ellos arribaron pero acompañados por Shinig amore.

Disculpen la tardanza pero la Sra. Velvet no nos dejaba venir sino nos acompañaba su hijo – Tom se disculpaba con ambas al mismo tiempo que les explicaba el motivo de su tardanza.

No puedes culparlas las últimas veces que han salido lejos del hogar llegan tarde o golpeados sin mencionar lo ocurrido con Tak – Shinig amore decía tocando una vena sensible al mencionar a dicho muchacho que se encontraba ausente.

Oigan no pensemos en eso hoy venimos a divertirnos asique comencemos – Raimbow Dash sugería pues le dolía ver a los chicos tan tristes por la ausencia de su camarada.

Que fastidio por culpa de este tipo tendremos que quedarnos en los digivice – Gomamon se quejaba desde el dispositivo de Max .

No hay de otra si Shinnig amore los descubre seguro que nos delata con la señora Velvet – Max manifestando su desagrado por la compañía del primogénito de la señora velet.

Traten de hablar bajo que nos están observando – Fred advertía pues no quería ser descubierto ni por shinig amore o cualquiera que se encontrara a su alrededor.

Bien dicho compañero una virtud importante del héroe es la discreción – Falcomon le susurraba desde el digivice a su compañero.

Entretanto en la Mansión de la familia Velvet se encontraba Tak y Koromon atados en una silla frente a sus dos amigas.

Ok ya me levantaron ahora que sigue – Tak un tanto irritado les preguntaba a sus amigas quienes se sentaron frente a él.

Esto compañero es una intervención – Applejack le aclaraba tanto a él como a su compañero digimon.

¿Qué es una intervención? – Koromon preguntaba atado de espalda con takeshi.

Es una charla que los amigos tiene para ayudar o hacer ver a un amigo sus errores – Sunset explicaba a Koromon quien aun parecía confundido – en otras palabras vamos a hablar – concluyo ella.

Comenzando porque corrales estas tan distanciado tanto de nosotros como los chicos – Applejack tomando las riendas de la conversación interrogaba a Takeshi.

No sé de que están halando – Tak desviando la mirada contestaba la pregunta de la joven vaquera quien le dio paso a su compañera.

Nos referimos a como te comportas en la escuela por ej ya no almuerzas con nosotros o evitas cualquier actividad que te haga estar cerca de los demás – Sunset le aclaraba al adolecente haciéndole notar su extraña actitud.

Ya diles de una vez lo que ocurre jefe – Koromon al otro lado de la silla- ¡silencio! – Grito a Koromon este no le obedeció y hablo – sinceramente a mi jefe le da pena y rabia por todas las dificultades que tuvieron que pasar por su culpa- explicaba Koromon para disgusto de este y sorpresa de sus amigas.

De vuelta con los muchachos estos se habían dividido en dos grupos uno liderado por Raimbow Dash , otro liderado por Fluthershy para así poder disfrutar mejor las actividades que ofrecía el lugar, lamentablemente la constante vigilancia de Shinnig amore provocaba el efecto contrario que ambas adolecentes buscaban.

Hasta que al fin se fue –Fred aliviado por que el mayor del grupo había ido con el grupo de Fluthershy.

Y que lo digas compañero pensé que nunca iba a poder salir del digivice – Funbeemon aliviado estiraba tanto las alas como sus garras.

Pareciera que entro modalidad super molesto hoy, lamento que tu ultimo día con nosotros pase esto – John se disculpaba con spike dándole unos bocadillos para perro.

Tranquilo lo único que importa que estemos juntos aunque sea a escondidas –Spike manifestando su dicha por estar con los chicos cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

Mientras ellos conversaban el grupo de Fluthershy liderado por Shinnig amore se encontraban caminado por el bosque, la adolecente aprovechaba de contarles cosas interesantes acerca de los animales que habitaban el lugar. Finalmente llegaron a un claro en el cual decidieron descansar.

Ah chicos pueden sentir esa cálida brisa primaveral –Fluthershy estiraba los brazos para poder sentir dicha brisa.

A que no me atrapas tortuga – Tom grito a Lex con quien jugaba a las atrapas persiguiéndose de un lado a otro.

Ya verás quienes es tortuga lombriz mugrienta- Lex le decía mientras ambos continuaban su juego para disgusto de Shining amore quien intentaba llamar la atención

Vamos chicos compórtense si siguen haciendo el tonto pueden hacerse daño – advertía este pero ellos hacían caso omiso a sus peticiones.

Chicos por favor ya paren y vengan es hora de comer – Fluthershy llamaba de manera amable a ambos quienes la obedecieron casi al instante.

Porque a ella si la obedecen y a mi no – Shinnig amore pensaba para si mismos hasta que noto la ausencia de uno de los muchachos – oigan ¿Donde esta Max? – preguntaba el los dos muchachos se miraron antes de contestar.

Que rico se siente – Gomamon nadando en un pequeño estanque aliviado por poder salir de ese digivice

Me alegro pero pronto tenemos que volver antes que se preocupen o que el hijo de la señora Velvet nos descubra -Max le decía preocupado de ser descubierto por desgracia dicho muchacho apareció con una rama con la cual amenazo al digimon .

¡Max ven aquí! – Shinig amore llamaba al muchacho mientras intentaba acertarle un golpe a Gomamon.

No espera no le hagas daño es mi amigo – Max salto al frente de Gomamon para defenderlo pero fue jalado por Shinig amore quien por miedo no le asía caso.

Fue entonces que ocurrió otro temblor pero fue más fuerte que los anteriores a tal grado que la tierra se partió y se trago a los tres a las profundidades de la tierra. Una vez que el sismo paro Tak junto al resto de sus amigos se apresuraron a verificar que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo.

Vamos mi casa esta cerca le pediremos a mi hermano que nos lleve – Applejack corriendo les comentaba a sus amigo pero tuvo que evitar de último momento la caída de un poste de la luz.

Lo siento vaquera pero ustedes no pasaran mas allá de este punto – Phelesmon amenazaba al grupo sunset ayudo Applejack a levantarse mientras que Koromon se ponía a la defensiva.

Quítate de nuestro camino, nuestros amigos nos necesitan – Sunset le reclamaba al demonio quien se limito a reír.

Ese querida es el menor de sus problema ¡vengan aquí Monochromon! – Phelesmon burlándose proclamo para luego convocar a un trió de digimon.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Monochromon:** _es un Digimon Tipo Anquilosaurio._ Posee un cuerno y un caparazón tan duros como el diamante. Como su cuerno crece, se dice que puede crecer hasta la mitad de la longitud del cuerpo. Es herbívoro y dócil, pero puede armar un alboroto cuando se enoja

Lo que nos faltaba vamos jefe hazme evolucionar – Koromon decía para luego pedirle a su compañeros que lo hiciera evolucionar pero estaba estático.

Olvidadlo se a convertido en un león sin garras, asique comience el juego – Phelesmon mofándose de su rival ordenaba a sus aliados que los atacaran.

Mientras tanto en el fondo del acantilado se encontraba Shinnig amore, Gomamon y Max quienes por milagro no habían sufrido daño.

Te encuentras bien Gomamon - Max recuperando la coincidencia llamo a su compañero quien despertó tras un par de segundos.

Si supongo pero parece que estamos atrapados – Gomamon adolorido manifestaba su preocupación al ver a su alrededor- a todo esto como esta nuestro "compañero " – preguntaba este para luego ir a cerciorase que estuviera bien.

¿Qué nos ocurrió? Haaa…el monstruo del estanque – Shinig amore curioso le preguntaba antes de percatarse de la presencia de Gomamon.

Bueno con eso podemos decir que está bien – Max sarcástico comentaba al ver como el maduro del trió reaccionaba ante la presencia del digimon.

Cuando al fin se cayó y viendo que no había opción Max le conto que era Gomamon ademas de algunas de sus aventuras .

Asique tu, tus amigos viajaron a otro mundo donde se hicieron amigos de estas cosa y combaten a otros como el que quieren dominar nuestro mundo – Shinnig Amore incrédulo decía caminado junto a ellos en busca de una salida.

Básicamente y para que sepas tengo nombre es Gomamon – protestaba porque no le gustaba la forma como el humano se refería a él.

Silencio escuchen no es agua - Max avisaba a ambos pero tuvieron que detenerse en seco al ver lo alto que se encontraban.

Creo que deberíamos buscar otra ruta – Shinig proponía este pero Gomamon negó con la cabeza ya que no estaba deacuerdo.

No se preocupen estaremos bien solo tenemos que saltar – Gomamon tomando la palabra pues al parecer tenían un plan.

Te volviste loco nos podemos matar, Max por favor dile a tu amigo que yo tengo la razón – Shinnig amore argumentaba pero el niño con solo una mirada a su compañero hizo su elección – ok haz lo que quieras yo acabe – harto este se devolvió por el camino por donde habían llegado.

Max y Gomamon se preparaban para saltar hasta que escucharon el rugido que les erizo la piel temiendo lo peor rápidamente fueron a buscar al muchacho, quien era perseguido por un digimon con la forma de un dragón con dos gigantescas manos pegadas en la espalda.

 **Digi-análisis**

 **Groundramon** : _Un Digimon tipo Dragón terrestre con brazos grandes que sobresalen de su espalda. Los brazos se dice que han evolucionado a partir de las alas, lo que le permite escarbar en el suelo de manera eficiente. Por lo general, vive en los túneles tallados profundamente bajo tierra, y muy rara vez sale a la superficie. No se sabe mucho acerca de la biología de este Digimon, ya que es muy feroz por naturaleza, y muchos que entran en su guarida no vuelven jamás._

Bueno esta vez vas a tener que confiar en nosotros estas listo ¡Salta! – Max corriendo junto a él le dijo para luego saltar justo antes de tocar el agua Gomamon hizo su movimiento.

¡Marcha de peces! – grito este invocando a cientos de peces que juntos formaron una barca que les permitió escapar- ves que vale la pena escuchar a los demás – Gomamon guiando a los peces le conversaba a los pasajeros quienes guardaban silencio.

Volviendo con Takeshi y sus compañeros intentaban huir pero aquellas bestias destrozaban todo a su paso con tal de atraparlos, finalmente quedaron acorralados.

Que pena ya se acabaron la hora de jugar – Phelesmon con una siniestra sonrisa contemplaba la situación actual de sus enemigos.

Aun no patán, porque este rodeo está lejos de acabar – Applejack combinado una tapa de un basurero y su lazo logro montarse sobre una de esas bestias – Corran – abriendo el paso para que sus amigos escapen.

No tan rápido querida demos una vuelta – Phelesmon capturando a la adolecente para horror de sus compañeros quienes fueron en su auxilio – no tan rápido , si quieren salvarla deben vencer a miss mascotas – indicaba este para luego llamar a los Monochromon quienes les sirvieron como escudo.

¡Déjenme pasar!- grito furioso por la osadía de sus enemigos emanando desde su interior su digi-energi con la cual golpeo a uno de ellos, no solo eso sino que hizo evolucionar a su compañero .

Tak te sientes bien – Sunset sorprendida tanto por la evolución de Koromon como la extraña energía que emanaba de él.

Esto significa que es hora de pelear cierto jefe – Agumon manifestando el gozo de ver como su compañero recuperar su brillo.

Muy cierto ¡Digi-energy cargar! - mandando su digi-energi para hacer evolucionar a su compañero- Agumon digivol a…. Geogreymon –cambiando de forma dispuesto a luchar contra aquellas bestias. Lanzando una de sus llamas a Phelesmon quien para protegerse soltó a su prisionera.

Eso estuvo genial vaquero me alegro que te pusieras las botas para pelear – Applejack le agradecía a su compañero por haberla salvado de ese tipo.

Comenzó así una batalla entre los Monochromon y Geogreymon a pesar de contar con una gruesa piel Geogreymon no se daba por vencido. Mientras tanto aun flotando en el rio subterráneo se encontraba Shinnig Amore y Max.

Sé que tú y tus amigos me odian pero lo que no entiendo es porque – rompiendo el silencio preguntaba al joven junto a él.

No te hagas el inocente sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste – Max contestando un tanto irritado ante la actitud de su compañero.

Ya paso un año pensé que lo habían olvidado – Shinig amore le contesto la acusación del pequeño Gomamon preocupado decidió preguntar.

Alguno de los dos me podría contar lo que paso –Gomamon queriendo ser de ayuda preguntaba lo que pasaba

(Insertar en bucle: Digimon Tamers (Movie 1) OST #11 - Kawari Nante Inai)

. **Narración de Max**

 _ **Hace un año una tarde de otoño Tom y yo volvíamos al hogar cuando de pronto escuchamos un sonido que provenía de un callejón por curiosidad fuimos a investigar , descubrimos a un grupo de cachorros Beagle quienes llevaban unos días de haber nacido , ambos sabíamos que morirían si lo dejábamos ahí , asique a escondidas lo metimos al hogar para nosotros fueron una bendición ya que al ser nuevos en el hogar no teníamos amigos. Unos meses después llegaron Lex, Max y John quienes pese a no conocernos nos ayudaron a cuidar de ellos forjando si nuestra amistad. Entonces llego el día fatal en que llegamos a nuestro cuartos y nuestros amados amigos se habían ido ,nos enteramos que alguien le había contado nuestro secreto a la señora Velvet.**_

Quién crees que fue el culpable – Max apuntaba al muchacho con lagrimas en los ojos por la pena al recordar dicho evento.

Esa no era mi intención al verlos en su cuarto pensé que esos perros se habían metido a escondidas al hogar , jamás me imagine que les pertenecían a ustedes o que mi madre llamaría a la perrera y que luego esos cachorros huirían sin dejar rastro –Shinnig amore se defendía de las acusaciones del menor.

 _ **Sea como sea por ti perdimos a nuestros amigos, como si no fuera poco luego de eso la señora Velvet nos puso el peor de los castigo pero lo peor fue que tu te paseabas por los pasillos del hogar sin importarte lo que nos había hechos ,desde ese momento decidimos que no volveríamos a confiar en ustedes y nos dedicamos hacerles la vida imposible a que llego Tak ,los digimon y las chicas quienes nos mostraron otro camino.**_

(aquí acaba el bucle: Digimon Tamers (Movie 1) OST #11 - Kawari Nante Inai)

Gomamon estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando ocurrió un derrumbe producido por Groundramon guiando a la marcha de peces consiguieron evitar las caídas de piedras , finalmente encontraron la desembocadura del rio bajando a la orilla corrieron para escapar del perverso digimon .Lamentablemente llegaron a un callejón sin salida quisieron volver pero Groundramon ya los había alcanzado.

No hay otra opción vamos a tener que pelear ¡Digi-energy cargar! –Max al verse atrapado decidio abrirse camino luchado con aquel digimon.

(aquí comienza : Digimon Adventure OST #23 – Zetsubou)

Comenzó así la batalla por parte de ambas bestias utilizando su cuerno Ikakumon se defendida de los poderosos brazos de Groundramon ,cambiando de estrategia intento usar su aliento congelante para inmovilizarlo pero este lo evito escarbando un hoyo para escapar y atacarlo por la espalda .Finalmente uso su arpón volcán para luchar pero este lo repelió usando su poderosa cola el impacto de ambas técnicas creo ondas expansivas tan fuertes que provocaron un desprendimiento de rocas.

¡Max cuidado! – alerto Shinig amore al pequeño saltando el último momento para empujarlo recibiendo el impacto de una de las rocas.

Porque lo hiciste si yo y mis compañeros solo nos hemos dedicado en molestarte – Max exaltado le exigía saber el motivo de su arrebato tras usar todas sus fuerzas para quitarle la piedra este en cambio lo miro.

Lo siento , sinceramente lamento el daño que te hice a ti y a tus amigos – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento este lo quedo mirando un momento.

(Aquí termina : Digimon Adventure OST #23 – Zetsubou y comienza : Digimon Frontier OST #19 - With The Will ~BGM ver.~)

Shinnig te perdono por todo – aceptando la disculpa del inconsciente muchacho fue entonces que su reloj brillo apareciendo la imagen tres aros unidos mas la palabra "doble" poniéndose de pie decidido a proteger a su amigo.

¡Digi-energy , doble carga! – grito con fuerza combinando tanto la Digi energía de su reloj con la de su digivice para luego mandarlas a Ikakumon.

Ikakumon ultra digivol a …..Zudomon- grito este dentro del az de luz cambiando de forma y ganado un martillos de metal ,con su nuevo poder desafío nuevamente a Groundramon .

 **Digi-Análisis:**

 **Sudomon:** _Ikkakumon digievolucionó más allá, y como Digimon Poderoso que fue capaz de caminar sobre dos piernas. Además, guarda sus músculos bien templados con protectores, lo cual hizo desde la piel y la cáscara que robó a sus oponentes. El cuerno de su cabeza ha sido sustituido por uno que es imposible que vuelva a crecer, por lo que voluntariamente lo procesa en una forma de sierra. Sin embargo, después de todo está dicho y hecho su arma más fuerte, que desenterró de hielo antiguo, es su "Martillo de Thor" hecho de Chrondigizoit. Su movimiento especial es golpear al oponente con la onda de choque y las chispas producidas cuando balancea hacia abajo su Martillo de Thor (Chispa de Martillo)._

En su nueva forma comenzó nuevamente la pelea usando su poderoso martillo destrozo el martillo con forma de pelota de Groundramon desprovisto de su mejor arma , Groundramon uso sus gigantes brazo para destrozar a su rival ,este en cambio uso su caparazón para protegerse del ataque ,finalmente golpeo el piso invocando un rayo que atravesó a Groundramon como una flecha , tras capturar los datos de este junto a evolucionado amigo escaparon del lugar yendo a donde estaban sus amigos y para que atendieran las heridas de Shinnig amore .Algo parecido ocurrió con Tak y sus amigo quienes habían derrotado a los Monochromon.

Entonces te rendirás por las buenas y nos dirás donde esta Klaus - Tak amenazaba a Phelesmon pues estaba harto de estos juegos y maquinaciones de estos .

No tengo porque decirles pero recuerden lo que digo cuando Exo- it ustedes serán…-no pudo terminar la oración pues fue eliminado por un lobo antro mórfico negro con armadura para luego ser capturado por Klaus.

No, no nada de spoiler -Klaus cerrando la consola para luego guardar tano el aparato como al digimon.

Cómo pudiste el era tu aliado –Sunset helado reprendía al villano quien se limito a abrir un portal para irse.

¡Espera! Acabemos con esto aquí y ahorra – Tak exigía a su enemigo quien se volteo un segundo para verlo.

Te aseguro que acabara pronto , entonces arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo – Klaus declaro yéndose del lugar para continuar con sus planes.

Un par de días después frente a la estatua de la escuela Canterlot se encontraban tanto Takeshi como las Rainbooms esperando a los muchachos pues había llegado la hora que spike volviera a casa.

Esto se está convirtiendo en un habito – Raimbow sarcástica les comentaba a sus amigas mientras esperaba a los niños.

El que las batallas incesantes o los retrasos de esos chicos – Pinkie pie bromeando provocando las risas de algunas de sus amigos.

Yo diría que ambos querida – respondía Rarity mientras se pintaba las uña fue entonces que Tak los diviso a lo lejos.

Pues aquí vienen –Tak avisaba a todos tras un par segundos ellos arribaron al lugar respirando agitados por venir corriendo.

Disculpen la tardanza es que pasamos a ver como seguía Shinig amore y se nos hizo tarde - Tom hablando en nombre de todos explicaba el motivo de su retraso.

Ok terroncito los entendemos pues como sigue ese muchacho – Applejack comprensiva preguntaba al grupo de niño siendo Max el primero en hablar.

Pues el doctor dice que está mejor y que esta tarde puede volver a casa – Max explicaba tranquilizando al grupo para luego darle paso a Spike.

Bueno creo que es hora de despedirnos – spike llevando una mochila con un regalo en su interior de tanto el señor Melvin como los chicos.

No te preocupes porque nos veras antes de lo que crees – Fred le aseguraba al tiempo que se despedía de su nuevo amigo.

Es cierto pronto serán las vacaciones de primavera y entonces iremos a visitarte a Equestria – John le contaba emocionado por todas las aventuras que iban a vivir juntos.

Prometiéndose volver a verse y tras desperdicie vieron como el cachorro atravesaba el portal rumbo a casa .

Eso si yo lo permito insecto – Klaus observando desde su guarida a sus enemigos para luego terminar lo que parecía un detonador de alguna clase- pese algunos tropiezos el plan sigue su curso – termino diciendo el contemplando los datos de Phelesmon.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	30. Legend 29

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure 02 OST #3 - Subtitle 02)

 **Legend 29: Nido de Víboras**

Durante la noche en la guarida de Klaus este se encontraba realizando los últimos detalles para ejecutar su plan maestro .De pronto sus planes fueron interrumpidos por la intromisión de un misterioso individuo.

Entonces nuestro plan está listo para proseguir – con una voz autoritaria preguntaba el individuo a Klaus.

Todo está saliendo de acuerdo plan salvo por unos contratiempos menores – Klaus le asegura a su allegado.

Acaso te refieres a estos contratiempos – declaraba aquel individuo mostrando a los chicos y sus digimon en acción -debido a tu ineficiencias los emblemas han recuperado uno a uno su resplandor-le reclamaba a este mostrando como los emblemas se han ido activando fortaleciendo a sus enemigos.

Como dije es un pequeño revés, pero no te fallare siempre que cumplas con tu parte del trato – Klaus se defendía sin miedo ante las acusaciones de su invitado.

Cumpliré con mi parte pero si fracasas no habrá mundo, dimensión que te puedas esconder de mi crees que conocer el dolor yo te hare desear algo tan maravilloso como el dolor – atravesando la mano por la pantalla para estrangular levemente Klaus antes de irse.

Al día siguiente los muchachos estaban realizando sus actividades diarias en el hogar, cuando de pronto se oye un estruendo al ir a revisar pudieron ver como uno de los compañeros del hogar había roto unos de los ornamentos pertenecientes al hogar ,este aseguraba que alguien lo empujo por detrás pero igual recibió una reprimenda, mas tarde ese día a otro niño se le acuso de rayar las paredes, pero el colmo fue a la hora de la cena cuando se descubrió que los postres de todos habían desaparecido misteriosamente y como no se pudo encontrar un culpable todos los chicos del hogar fueron castigados.

Creo que todos sabemos quiénes fueron los culpables de estos problemas - Tom conversaba con sus compañero tanto digitales como humanos.

No quienes – Gomamon haciéndose el gracioso les respondían a sus camaradas ganado una mirada severa por parte de ellos.

Sabía que tener a tantos digimon en el mismo lugar iba ser un problema, sin ofender chicos – Fred irritado se quejaba pero al notar su sobresalto se disculpó con sus compañeros.

Lo sabemos compañero pero no hay nada que hacer esos pobres digimon no tienen a dónde ir – Falcomon le daba la razón pero igual se ponía de parte de sus compatriotas digitales.

Les parece que discutamos esto mañana les juro que estoy a punto de dormir parado – Max les pedia tanto a sus compañeros como a sus digimon.

Ademas recuerden que pasado mañana comienza las vacaciones de primavera – John feliz colocándose su piyama les recordaba a todos.

Muy cierto amigo por fin podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos ya sea luchando contra Klaus o jugando todo el día – Funbeemon con el mismo semblante que su compañero les comentaba a todos.

Recuerden también que pronto visitaremos Equestria y viviremos tantas aventuras que las vacaciones se nos pasaran volando – Lex emocionado por conocer el mundo de donde provenía spike y su amiga la princesa Twiligth.

Entretanto en el departamento de Sunset, Tak junto con el resto de las Rainbooms repasaban nuevamente los acontecimientos ocurridos desde la aparición de Kuwagamon , pasando por la llegada Klaus mas las nuevas evoluciones de los muchachos .

Ya podríamos dejarlo por hoy – Raimbow Dash suplicaba a sus amigos pues llevaban horas en lo mismo y ella se encontraba aburrida de repasar la misma información.

Concuerdo querida si tengo que pasar otra hora de mi vida en esto me saldrán arrugas – Rarity agobiada concordaba con un su atlética amiga.

Yo también quisiera que paráramos ya que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para alimentar a los animales en el refugio – Fluthershy tímidamente solicitaba a sus amigos pues ella también tenia cosas que hacer al día siguiente.

Debo recordarles que hay un tipo haya afuera con su magia y un ejercito de digimon listo para atacar este no es el momento para descansar – Tak molesto les recordaba la importancia de la reunión al darse cuenta que todas se encontraban dispersas.

¡Wow! cálmate vaquero no dejes que esa manzana podrida de Klaus te afecte tanto – Applejack intentaba apaciguar el enojo de su compañero hacia sus amigas.

Acaso puedes culparlo después de todo lo que ha pasado , no quiero pensar lo que hará cuando ejecute su plan maestro – Sunset shimmer empatizaba con el muchacho pues comprendía en el problema en que estaban.

El ambiente estaba verdaderamente tenso entre el grupo de amigos fue entonces que cierta muchacha rosa hizo su movimiento.

¡cupcakes de medio tiempo ! – pinkie pie entusiasmada les trai pastelillos personalizado para cada uno de sus amigos – espéralo –continuo ella- y uno tamaño gigante para el es mas grande de miss amigos – concluyo ella sabiendo de la pronta aparición del digimon trajo un cupcakes tan grande que le cabía en ambas garras.

Exquisito como siempre querida – Rarity le agradecía a su amiga por tan delicioso bocadillo el cual probo de manera educada.

Pues que esperabas Pinkie pie es la mejor repostera de Avalon – Raimbow Dash elogiaba las cualidades culinarias de su amiga mientras daba otra mordida al suyo.

Cierto pero los pies preparados abuela Smith no se quedan atrás – Applejack contaba a sus amigos las delicias que su familia hacia con las cosechas de su granja.

Yo opino que ambos son deliciosos –Fluthershy se incluía en la conversación pero evitaba ofender a cualquiera de sus amigas.

Si hablamos de chef estrellas Lex y Lunamon podrían fácilmente a ambas – Agumon les aseguraba ganado una mirada severa a ambas muchachas.

Es cierto aunque no lo crean el pequeño Lex tiene una gran habilidad para cocinar dulces , el incluso trabajo como pastisserie en el Digimundo y todos los digimon suplicaban por sus postres , incluyéndome tanto a mi como sus amigos – Tak les contaba a las muchachas el talento nato que presentaba su amigo Lex y su compañero digimon.

Entonces creo que mañana debemos ir a confírmalo por nosotras mismas no crees - Sunset sugería dando finalizada la reunión para evitar futuros conflictos.

Luego de eso todos se fueron a dormir ignorando la amenaza que estaba apunto de desatarse sobre ellos y su mundo. Al día siguiente los muchachos se encontraban en la escuela esperando que el reloj marcara la hora de salida para que diera inicio a sus vacaciones.

Vamos avanza reloj –Tom mirando fijamente intentaba acelerar el paso de tiempo para poder salir de la escuela.

Te estoy aburriendo – el profesor Time Turner cuestionaba al joven frente a el sacándolo de onda – y para que sepas cuando se observa un reloj el tiempo pasa mas lento , no mas rápido – explicaba este ganado las risas por parte de los compañeros de este.

Pero somos niños profesor nuestros motores tienen energía ilimitada que no puede se contenida en su salón - Ralph comento intentando salvar a su amigo cambio el tema de conversación de la explicación.

Es buen punto Ralph asique durante el último rato que nos queda los aleccionaré sobre el tema – el maestro Time Turner manifestando su aprobación ante lo dicho por su alumno.

Max haciéndole una señal secreta le agradecía Ralph por haber ayudado a Tom, este alzo su dedo pulgar diciendo "de nada". Mientras tanto una situación similar ocurría en el Salón de los otros chicos quienes al igual que el resto del salón observaban como aves al asecho el reloj esperando que la campana sonara.

Disculpen pero la clase aun sigue en sesión asique….¡pongan atención! – Declaro el profesor Discord haciendo sonar un Gong- como parece que todos están en las nubes- continuo el –creo que es hora de un examen de primavera- termino diciendo para el desagrado del grupo de alumnos.

Tenía que ser y yo que creí que solo por hoy nos salvaríamos de una de sus pruebas – Lex se quejaba por lo que imponía su maestro.

Yo pensé que como es ultimo día nos escaparíamos de los juegos del maestro discord – John con el mismo semblante que su amigo se refería a su situación actual.

Oigan no piensen asi quizás la prueba que nos tiene preparado no sea tan terrible – Fred animaba a sus amigos a enfrentar la clase de manera positiva.

Ciertamente Fred pues mi prueba final consiste en que me digan que les ha parecido este primer semestre –el profesor Discord apareciendo junto a los tres cuestionaba tanto a ellos como al resto de compañeros del salón.

Las horas pasaron y sonando finalmente la campana todos los niños de la escuela corrieron en plan estampida a sus casas todos excepto Fred quien les dijo a sus amigo que los alcanzaría en un momento.

Pues las clases han acabado por ahorra pupilo mío – el maestro discord le comentaba de manera amistosa a Fred.

Así parece gracias por ser un gran maestro para mí y mis amigos – Fred se despidió dándole un gran abrazo al profesor antes de marcharse, una vez fuera los chicos le informaron que recibieron un mensaje por parte de Tak quien les pedia que fueran a la casa de Applejack adjuntándole en su mensaje su dirección. Al llegar descubrieron que el lugar se encontraron el lugar vacio.

Seguro que les dieron la dirección correcta – Lunamon cuestionaba tanto a su compañero como sus amigos.

Según el mensaje debería ser pero es raro que no haya nadie – Lex preocupado le comentaba adentrándose en la granja.

Oigan escucha eso - advertía Falcomon al escuchar un extraño ruido proveniente del granero entonces todos fueron a revisarlo.

¡sorpresa! – grito pinkie disparando sus cañones de confeti para sorpresa quienes quedaron prácticamente con el corazón en la mano.

¡Feliz comienzo de vacaciones! – gritaron el resto de las Rainbooms, Tak, Ralph y sus respectivos digimons

Nos organizaron una fiesta sorpresa solo para nosotros –John impresionado contemplaba los detalles de la decoración y en especial la comida

Por supuesto compañero todo para hacer de su primer día de vacaciones el mejor – Applejack comentaba a su amigo al tiempo que le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza.

Pues gracias a todas en especial a usted señorita rarity – Max les agradecía a todos sus amigos por igual pero en especial a la modista estrella de Canterlot High.

No hay problema queridos ha si un placer organizar esta reunión para muchachos tan especiales como tu y tus amigos – Rarity devolviendo educadamente el gesto de tan atento muchacho hasta que fue detenido por Gomamon.

Pues que estamos esperando vamos a comenzar – Gomamon declaro saltando iniciando así la celebración.

Que mejor forma de comenzar esta fiesta que tocando uno de nuestros éxitos – Raimbow Dash sacando su guitarra para tocar junto a sus amigas.

[Todas]

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...

Mucha diversión habrá

Tus amigos ya vendrán

Y un buen día hay que pasar

¡Todos vengan a jugar!

Donde nos podremos ver

Pues tendremos que correr

Vengan todas, síganme

¡Pues ya va a suceder!

[Coro]

Con amigas, diferentes

Pero unidas somos

Y cada día crece más

Nuestra amistad

Con amigas, diferentes

Y que siempre estarán

A tu lado

Y siempre juntas se divertirán

Al jugar hay que ganar

Tienes que participar

Pues muy bien vamos a estar

[Applejack]

¿Quedé en último lugar?

Decía la vaquera al perder uno de los juegos ante los niños

[Todas]

No importa el ganador

Sólo que haya diversión

Si entre mucha gente estás

¡Ríe y bien la pasarás!

[Coro]

Con amigas, diferentes

Pero unidas somos

Y cada día crece más

Nuestra amistad

Con amigas, diferentes

Y que siempre estarán

A tu lado

Y siempre juntas se divertirán

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...

Muchas fotos a sacar

Que el día se va a terminar

Rápido el tiempo se va

Hay que aprovecharlo más

La banda ya va a tocar

Ven, no importa tu edad

Si hay música no hay más

¡Todos vengan a bailar!

[Coro]

Con amigas, diferentes

Pero unidas somos y

Y cada día crece más

Nuestra amistad

Con amigas, diferentes

Y que siempre estarán

A tu lado

Y siempre juntas se divertirán

Tras bailar al son de las cancion de sus amigas y disfrutar de algunos juegos organizados por las mismas todos se sentaron para disfrutar de los bocadillos preparados por la familia Apple y pinkie pie.

Entonces chicos han disfrutado de la fiesta – Fluthershy preguntaba a los muchacho quienes en ese momento disfrutaban de la comida.

Responderé en nombre de los chicos y diré que si – Tentomon tomando la palabra le comentaba a la muchacha.

Chicos con calma comen como si se fuera acabar el mundo – Sunset advertía a los pequeños los peligro de comer tan rápido.

Lo sétimos pero que hace tiempo que no probamos algo tan delicioso - Fred se disculpaba con todas por su comportamiento.

Sin duda cámara esta comida es mucho mejor que la comemos en el Digimundo – Falcomon declaraba mientras disfrutaba de una gaseosa de manzana.

Que opinas tu Lex – Tak llamaba a su amigo quien desde hace un rato estaba callado por algún motivo.

Esta buena pero la verdad es comido mejores - Lex declaro provocando el silencio repentino de todos.

Concuerdo contigo en una escala del 1 a 10 les debo dar a estos pasteles un 8 – Lunamon concordaba con su aliado ganado una mirada severa por parte de ambas

Que les encuentran de malo - Applejack intentando contenerse recordando de donde salía la critica.

Pues se les paso un poco la azúcar – comenzó Lex para luego dar paso a Lunamon – les falto mas levadura para inflar bien la masa – siguió el digimon para luego dar paso al chico – aunque las manzanas estaban excelentes , la cobertura de crema faltaba batirse más – concluyo el dejando sin palabras a los presentes ante por el sorprendente paladar y conocimiento que poseían ambos.

Como si ustedes pudieran cocinar algo mucho mejor – Raimbow Dash reclamaba a ambos tras ver como había insultado a sus amigos.

Las cosas estaban verdaderamente tensas entre el grupo pues el giro que había dado la reunión saco de onda a mas de alguno , el ambiente fue roto por la llegada de un herido Dracomon quien parecía que venía huyendo de algo rápidamente sus amigos fueron a socórrelo.

¡chicos , fiesta, serpiente ha….!- Fue lo ultimo que el pequeño digimon antes de perder el conocimiento .

Que es lo que dijo – Agumon perplejo preguntaba a sus compañeros y amigos pues no había comprendido lo dicho por el pequeño digimon .

El dijo "chicos, fiesta, serpiente, ha…"- Gomamon repitió a modo de broma los balbuceos de Dracumon.

Este será un día muy largo verdad – Agumon sarcástico comentaba pero no hubo mucho tiempo para su desgracia el perseguidor de digimon vampiro por fin lo alcanzo el cual no era otro que una serpiente gigante.

 **DIGI-ANALISIS:**

 **Sandarimon:** _E_ _s un Digimon perfecto con una forma parecida a la_ _Serpiente._ _Su nombre viene de Sandyla_ _. Sandiramon es un Digimon muy_ _astuto y cruel, no le gusta decidir rápidamente y prefiere atormentar a su rival y acabar con él poco a poco. Por lo general vive debajo de la tierra y es un especialista en el ataque subterráneo. Su arma es conocida como Bao Kui o lanza del tesoro, la cual saca de su boca como un haz de luz, y puede usar su cola como mano para sujetarla. A pesar de eso, el Bao Kui desaparece una vez que el enemigo ha sido vencido o que Sandiramon se queda sin fuerzas. Puede lanzar una infinita cantidad de ellas que no pierden su filo_

Porque será que no podemos tomarnos ni siquiera un tarde libre – Tak se quejaba para luego ponerse en posición de batalla – listo todos ¡digi-energi…! – instruyendo a sus compañeros para que hicieran evolucionar a sus compañero.

Pero justo en ese momento Sandarimon empezó lanzar cientos de lanzas separando al grupo de amigos acto seguido atrapo con su cola a Lunamon, Lex, Applejack, pinkie pie y Dracumon acto seguido abrió un agujero para así escapar parar horro de todos los presentes.

A donde creen que nos lleve Sandarimon – Dracumon angustiado preguntaba a sus amigos preocupado del destino que les aguardaba.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía una antigua sección del drenaje , Sandarimon entonces tiro a sus prisioneros a una profunda fosa.

Parece que lombriz sobrealimentada nos trajo a su madriguera - Applejack deducía tras ponerse de pie.

Pero para que nos trajo – Lunamon se preguntaba de repente sintió una mano que le toco el hombro asuntándolo de muerte pero al ver que se trataba de Teo y Impmon su miedo se transformo en alegría.

Teo , Impmon que bueno que ambos están a salvo – Dracumon fue a abrazar a ambos siendo bien recibido por Teo pero no tanto por Impmon.

A nosotros también nos alegra verte aunque sea antes de morir – Impmon despegándose del abrazo le decía a todos.

No quisiera saber pero a que te refieres compañero - Lex le preguntaba a su amigo donde se encontraban 11 huevos de los cuales 3 habían eclosionado junto a ellos se encontraban resto de animales callejero.

Que bueno que fue a nosotros quienes secuestraron si Fluthershy viera esto se moriría de la pena y el susto – Lunamon comentaba cosa con la cual todos estuvieron deacuerdo .

Mientras que ideaban una manera de escapar Tak junto al resto de sus compañeros ya habían puesto en marcha su propio plan rescate , el cual incluía camina por el mismo hoyo que Sandarimon había cavado por desgracia eso incluía pasar por una parte de las alcantarillas.

Estas seguro que sea buena idea caminar por donde esa serpiente - Agumon cubriendo su sensible nariz dudaba el plan de su compañero.

No es que tuviéramos muchas opciones y esta es la mejor manera de encontrar a nuestros amigos – Tentomon le aclaraba a su compañero de viaje mientras volaba cerca de tom.

Sera mejor que nos apresuremos no quiero pensar lo que esa cosa les pueda hacer – Tom preocupado por la seguridad de sus compañeros y amigos.

Algo no esta bien , estén alerta - Falcomon les advertía a todos pues su sexto sentido le diceia que iba mal.

Y no se equivocaba pues de un momento a otro apareció Sandarimon bloqueándole el paso , John y Ralph le hicieron frente.

Ustedes sigan nosotros los alcanzamos luego - Ralph junto a sus compañeros para hacer frente a dicha bestia.

Están seguros por que se ve bastante feroz – Tak insatisfecho ante la idea de separar al equipo en plena operación de rescate.

No se preocupen los alcanzamos en unos minutos – John le aseguraba a sus amigos cediéndole el paso a sus compañeros.

Desgraciadamente habiendo recorrido una cuantas millas apareció nuevamente Sandarimon sorprendiendo el grupo de amigos.

No me digan que ese tipo ya derroto a nuestros amigo – Tentomon sorprendido por la aparición de Sandarimon tras haberla dejado atrás.

No lo creo más bien diría que hay más de uno – Tom sugería para horror de los presente fue entonces que Fred tomo la palabra.

En ese caso que Max y Tak adelántense en lo que nos encargamos nosotros – Fred les pedia a sus amigos quienes emprendieron su camino para rescatar a sus amigos.

Quienes ya habían preparado su estrategia en primer lugar Lex hizo evolucionar a Lunamon , luego Applejack le ato su lazo a la cintura para que con su velocidad y salto llegara a la cima, así sus compañeros podrían subir escapando de la trampa mortal en la que se encontraban.

Ya casi llego – Lekismon decía saltando de pared pero justo cuando llego a la cima fue recibido por Sandarimon quien lo mando de un golpe abajo .

Es inútil no importa lo que hagamos ese tipo es muy fuerte – Teo triste contemplaba el fallo de sus camaradas.

Y lo peor que cuando esos huevos se habrán seremos comida de serpiente - Impmon con el mismo semblante que el chicos humano veía como los huevos se movían cada vez mas.

No piense así ya varean que un dos por tres saldremos de aquí y comeremos un cupcakes de victoria – Pinkie pie alegre y positiva como siempre les decía ambos para levantarle los ánimos.

Aun no puedo creer que ella vea el lado positivo en esta situación – Dracumon impresionado por la forma de cómo a pesar de todo Pinkie pie mantenía su actitud positiva.

Te daré un consejo compañero no lo cuestiones pinkie pie es pinkie pie – Applejack hablando con el pequeño digimon contemplaba a su amiga en eso Fred se le acerco.

Applejack yo quiero decirte que lamento lo que dije antes , debí agradecer el esfuerzo de ambas por hacernos una fiesta tan encantadora – Fred se disculpaba por la critica tan dura que había dado antes.

También yo lo lamento no porque haya trabajado en un local de pasteles me da el derecho a criticar a nadie en especial si se trata de mis amigos – Lekismon se disculpaba tanto con ella como pinkie pie .

No hay problema vaquero pero me gustaría saber como es que desarrollaste tanto tu sentido del gusto – Applejack aceptando la disculpa por parte de ambos al tiempo que hacia su pregunta.

Pues desde siempre me ha gustado cocinar ya que mi sueño es abrir un restaurante donde coman toda la gente ya sean ricos o pobres , cuando viaje al Digimundo conocía al señor Digitamamon quien me ayudo a pulir mis habilidades – Lex contaba a sus amigos sus experiencia y sueños a sus amigos – desgraciadamente – continuó el – cuando se trata de cocinar me enfoco demasiado en las fallas en la recetas y olvide que a la hora de cocinar debo pensar en la felicidad de los demás – confesaba el porqué de su actuar provocando el llanto de pinkie tras escuchar su relato.

Te diré un secreto no hay nada malo en ser honesto es una gran cualidad lo sabré yo pero también hay que tener criterio cuando estas con tus amigos – Applejack poniéndose a la altura del pequeño le explicaba donde estaba su falla.

Lo se ,te prometo tener mas "comprensivo" y menos critico en el futuro – Lex le prometía a la muchacha de pronto su reloj se activo mostrando la imagen de una pirámide en el.

Suficiente azúcar por un día – Agumon junto a Tak contemplaba esa escena para alegría de sus compañeros.

Están todos bien – Tak preguntaba al tiempo que bajaba una cuerda para rescatar a sus camaradas .

Si estamos bien pero ustedes deben tener cuidado porque esa sabandija de Sandarimon aun esta al asecho – Applejack advertía al dúo para luego oír una explosión cerca de ellos .

No se preocupen Tom y AtlurKabuterimon como el resto de nuestros amigos ya se encargaron , ustedes solo preocúpense por subir – Agumon contaba a los demás quienes lo obedecieron subiendo por la cuerda para escapar de la fosa .

Una vez fuera vieron como Sandarimon era vencido por los potentes rayos de AtlurKabuterimon respirando más tranquilo pero fue breve pues detrás de ellos escucharon la eclosión de los huevos quienes en vez de convertirse en un digimon individual sino que se fusionaron en nuevo y aterrador digimon .

 **DIGI-ANALISIS:**

 **Orochimon** _:_ _Un gigantesco Digimon Dragón Demonio que posee ocho cabezas. Sin embargo, aunque hay ocho cabezas, siete de ellos son tontas, y la negra en el centro es la única real. Las raíces de la creación de Orochimon son viejas, e incluso en el antiguo Mundo Digital_ _._ _Su movimiento de firma es hacer que el oponente quede completamente borracho por intoxicación con alcohol de su respiración (Aliento de Sake). Su movimiento especial es hacer que la punta de la cola sea tan agudo como una espada y luego cortar al oponente en pedazos (Ame no Murakumo)._

Olvidamos los demás huevos verdad – Lekismon quieto como estatua miro a sus compañeros quienes asintieron levemente.

Bueno para esto problemas una solución , listos ¡digi-energi cargar ! – Tak declaro para luego provocar la digivolucion de Agumo, Teo hizo lo mismo para poder ayudar en la batalla.

Entonces el grupo de digimon comenzó su lucha contra aquella bestia desgraciadamente al poseer tantas cabezas era difícil pelear , pese de ser un digimon nivel ultra y dos digimon nivel adulto no era rival contra la fuerza combinada de las ocho cabezas de Orochimon .Geogreymon intento atacar con su cabeza pero una cabeza lo contuvo mientras que la cola lo golpeaba , Meramon los atacaba con sus llamas pero una de la cabeza le absorbió el ataque en lo que otra le arrojaba su aliento con sabor sake dejándolo mareado .Finalmente la cabeza central les lanzo un rayo que les hizo chocar contra la pared haciendo que tanto Geogreymon como Meramon y AtlurKabuterimon volver a su forma anterior.

Vamos Lekismon levántate –Lex yendo a socorrer a su compañero pese a su tamaño puso toda su esfuerzo en levantarlo.

No puedo estoy demasiado débil para moverme – Lekismon débil le decía a su compañero y amigo.

Vamos te necesito para cumplir mi sueño pero antes debemos vencer a Klaus y Orochimon – Lex le comentaba fue entonces que apareció la frase "doble" en su reloj – vamos al próximo nivel ¡digi-energi doble carga! - grito con fuerza enviando tanto sus sentimiento como la combinación de energía de su reloj y digivice

(aquí comienza: With The Will)

Lekismon ultra digivol a…. **Crescemon –** grito este siendo envuelto por un haz curándose sus heridas ademas cambiar su forma y aumentando su poder.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Crescemon:** _Es un Digimon tipo Demonio Humanoide. Su nombre viene de la Luna Creciente. Crescemon tiene un cuerpo suave, se dice que cuando está bañada en la luz de la luna su poder se duplica. El conjunto de armas que tiene se llama "Luna Nuova", las palabras italianas para "Luna Nueva"._

Ya en su nueva forma comenzó una nueva pelea contra Orochimon pero la situación cambio pues pese a tener muchas cabezas no eran rival para la velocidad de Crescemon, usando sus armas enfrentaba cada una de las cabeza pero no importaba cuantas deliberara por algún motivo las demás no rendían.

Crescemon ataca la cabeza negra es la única que no se mueve apuesto que es su talón de Aquiles – Lex indico al digimon quien usando su super velocidad enredo las demás cabezas para luego estar frente a frente a dicha cabeza.

¡Baile Lunático! – Crescemon utilizando todas las armas de su arsenal destruyo finalmente a la gigantesca bestia para que luego Lex capturara sus datos .

(aquí termina: With The Will)

Luego de eso se reunieron con sus amigos felices que todos estuvieran a salvo y pese al desastre decidieron continuar con su fiesta , entrando la noche todos se despidieron para ir a descansar a sus casas pues había sido un largo dia para todos , Applejack se ofreció a acompañar a Teo a su casa para evitar que le pasara algo tanto a el como a sus compañeros digimon.

¡Puf! Vaya que día fue largo –Lex cansado caminaba junto a sus amigos camino a su hogar deseando ya estar en su cama.

Mañana voy apagar el despertador todo el – Max con el mismo semblante que su compañero pues de todo lo que paso solo quería dormir.

No se ustedes pero mañana comprare todo lo necesario para ir a equestria – Tak les contaba a los pequeños a quienes se les ilumino los ojos ante tal idea.

Yo creo que deberíamos esperar hasta vencer a Klaus ante de pensar en viajar , no creen – Tom les recordaba a sus amigos el peligro que los asechaba aun.

Mientras estemos junto no hay prueba que no podamos superar- John positivo como siempre les comentaba a sus amigos.

Pero en el momento que cruzaron el umbral del portón del hogar ,ocurrió una explosión de tal magnitud que los empujo para atrás , dejando a todos con el corazón en la mano ante tal horror de entre las llamas apareció nadie menos que Klaus.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	31. Legend 30

aquí les traigo lo que espero sea una emocionante saga

* * *

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure 02 OST #3 - Subtitle 02)

 **Legend 30:** **Exo-it. Parte 1**

Los muchachos atravesaban el umbral de la puerta del hogar cuando de pronto una explosión que ocurrió desde dentro del hogar los expulso hacia atrás de entre las llamas apareció nadie menos que Klaus para odio y desprecio de los muchachos quienes no dudaron en sacar a sus respectivos digimon.

Hola muchacho cuanto tiempo sin verlos – Klaus saludaba a sus enemigos con mucha cordialidad provocando que aumentara su furia contra el.

¿Que es lo que has hecho? – Tak le reclamaba saber que era lo que había hecho acto seguido tras el apareció un portal.

Acaso eso es…. _ **un puerta al Digimundo**_ – Agumon contemplando aquel vórtice que se abrió frente a ellos.

Vaya parece que eres mas listo que lo que pareces pues si es una puerta que conecta aquel maravilloso lugar donde los humanos podemos ser dioses – Klaus contestaba al digimon dinosaurio – pero – continuo el –este portal no es para mí o casi lo olvido que no vine solo- concluyo el para luego dar paso aun gato negro quien hizo una ligera reverencia ante él.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Blackgatomon** : _Una variante de Gatomon tipo Virus que ha desarrollado un pelaje negro. Es un hijo de la maldad pura enviado desde el infierno que domina el poder la oscuridad. Es una subespecie de Gatomon muy inusual de la que existen muy pocos ejemplares. Presenta también un orgullo sublime, aunque le encanta intimidar a los más débiles. Este Digimon Oscuro puede evolucionar en Digimon de tipo Ángel Caído_.

Señor Klaus están todos listos para el viaje – Blackgatomon ella para luego dar paso a los niños del hogar todos caminando en fila india.

¡Muchachos despierten! – Gritaba Tom pero sus compañeros no lo escucharon rápidamente fue ayudarlos pero le cortaron el por un nuevo grupo de digimon tipo maquina

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Gigadramón** _: Un dragón oscuro Digimon desarrollado al mismo tiempo que Megadramon. Como dragón de combate que es, fue armado hasta los dientes por una remodelación posterior, su existencia es el epítome de un virus informático diabólico. Su movimiento insignia es realizar ataques con sus "Giga Hands" en ambos brazos "Guilty Claw". Su Movimiento Especial es disparar innumerables misiles orgánicos "Genocide Gear"_

Lamento decirte que tus compañeros no te escucharan a ti o alguien mas de este patético mundo – Klaus le comentaba al pequeño al tiempo que les hacia una seña a los chicos del hogar que se detuvieran- entonces lo encontraste – pregunto al digimon gato.

Lamentablemente señor parece que ha escapado antes de nuestra llegada – Blackgatomon le informaba para disgusto de su aliado pero sin perder la calma se volteo a sus enemigos.

Oigan ustedes ya basta con tantos rodeos y hablen de una vez cual el es su plan – Max le exigía ambos quienes se miraron un segundo antes de responder.

No creo que vayan a entenderlo la brillantez de mi plan pero igual les daré una versión resumida – Klaus le decía con una mirada muy seria – supongo que conocen el libro bíblico llamado "Exodo" el cual habla como Moisés guio a su pueblo a la tierra prometida- aleccionaba sobre aquel libro –mis compañeros ya se han puesto en marcha con este plan el cual consiste en llevarse a los niños sin hogar o cuya familia no los comprenda a ese mundo su ciudad y país solo es el último eslabón en nuestra cadena de conquista, un cuidadoso plan que hemos llamado Exo-it o éxodo internacional- Termino de explicar sus intenciones.

Y una vez que los lleves que pasara con el resto de los humanos – Tentomon manifestando su curiosidad por el siguiente paso en el plan de Klaus.

Descuiden lo descubrirán muy pronto - Blackgatomon se burlo de ellos para luego por ordenes de Klaus guio a los niños del hogar al portal.

Eso no te lo vamos a permitir – Falcomon declaro yendo a rescatar a los niños junto con el resto de sus compañeros pero fueron repelidos por Gigadramón como si fueran unas pulgas

Mejor no se esfuercen no les queda energía para pelear después de su ultima batalla – Klaus le recomendó a tanto los digimon como a los chicos – ahorra llego el momento de el castigo por su constante interferencia – manifestó el llamando a los Gigadramón quienes se voltearon al hogar.

¡ **Genocide Attack**! – gritaron dicho digimon acto seguido apuntaron con sus garras disparando contra el hogar destruyéndolo por completo

Si quieren que esto no se repita díganle a Melvin que se entregue – Klaus les advirtió antes de desaparecer no sin antes cerrar el portal que había abierto.

Los chicos sin más se derrumbaron en el suelo ante el horror , la pena y la desgracia de a ver perdido todo lo que le importaba en el hogar. Luego de un rato llegaron las autoridades , los bomberos y la señora Velvet quienes le preguntaron lo que había ocurrido ,estando demasiado afectados para responder Tak tomo el liderazgo para contarles lo sucedido omitiendo claro la parte de los digimon. Lamentablemente hasta tener una solución Tom y sus amigos serian derivados a otro hogar pero estos se negaron a irse con ellos fue entonces que Tak fue hablar con ellos.

Tak no dejes que nos lleven por favor – John le suplicaba al adolecente pues temia a donde lo pudieran llevar.

Ya he pasado por demasiado hogares no quiero que vuelva a pasar – Lex con el mismo semblante que su amigo le lloraba al muchacho.

Si vamos con ellos seguro que nos separaran – Fred se ponía en el peor escenario fue entonces que llamo a todos

No se angustien encontrare la solución , se los prometo por ahorra vayan con ellos– Tak se comprometía con sus amigos a hallar una solución .

Fue entonces que los muchachos subieron en los autos de la policía poniendo la mano en el vidrio se despidió de sus enemigos . En la mansión Shinnig Amore tenia una conversación privada con Takeshi pues quería enterarse de su propia boca lo ocurrido en el hogar.

Ya comprendo asique esto ocurrió por el ataque de un digimon liderado por un humano de nombre Klaus – Shinnig manifestando su entendimiento de lo ocurrido en el hogar hace unas horas.

La peor parte es que dio a entender que algo peor estaba a punto de venir – Tak le contaba al primogénito de la y el .

Creo que ahorra nuestra prioridad seria la forma de reunirnos con los demás – Agumon se unia a la conversación para sorpresa de ambos chicos.

Te volviste loco mi mama ya esta fuera de si por la perdida del hogar , si te descubre seguro que le da un ataque – Shinig amore le reclamaba al digimon quien se hacia desentendido con el mayor de los dos chicos.

Concuerdo contigo pero también pienso que Shinnig en que debes permanecer dentro del digivice – Tak le pedia a su compañero quien a regañadientes le obedeció al irse Shinnig le susurro a su compañero – más tarde te daré tus bocadillos favoritos – este le decía a su compañero quien le devolvió una gran sonrisa.

Tras eso Tak fue a cenar para luego ir a dormir pero le era difícil conciliar el sueño pues no dejaba de pensar en la promesa que había hecho. Sin darse cuenta el libro que le había regalado el señor Melvin hace tiempo comenzó a brillar nuevamente , llegando la mañana el muchacho se arreglo rápidamente para conversar con los señores de la casa .

Entonces no habido noticias de los chicos desaparecidos – Tak les preguntaba aun sabiendo lo ocurrido para iniciar la conversación.

Lamentablemente no Tak ,pero la buena noticia es que las autoridades determinaron que no había nadie de entre los escombro del hogar - el le informaba al muchacho de la situación actual del hogar.

Ya veo que ocurrirá con Tom y los demás – Tak solicitaba saber el destino de sus amigos tanto la como se miraron mutuamente antes de contestar.

Pues hasta que reconstruyamos la casa hogar quedaran bajo la autoridad del ministerio publico a espera de ser derivados algún nuevo hogar ya sea _ **juntos o separados**_ \- La Sra. velvet le contaba al muchacho quien dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa tras oír lo ultimo.

No pueden debe haber otra forma para que los muchachos permanezcan juntos – Tak perdiendo la calma les protestaba a ambos.

Entendemos perfectamente tu sentir pero lamentablemente no se puede hacer nada hasta hallar alguien que se ocupe de ellos porque por ahorra nosotros no podemos– el le explicaba para que se tranquilizara solo que tomara sus gafas para luego irse .

En eso una grieta comenzaron a abrí por algunas partes de la ciudad, mientras eso ocurría Tak intentaba buscar una solución, entro en la Cafetería Sugar cup para poder despejar sus ideas siendo abordado por las Rainbooms quienes al enterarse de lo sucedió buscaron al muchacho por todos , una vez reunido Tak comenzó a contarles lo sucedido el día anterior.

¡oh my! Pobres pequeños no se merecen algo así – Rarity sobresalta lamentaba lo ocurrido con sus jóvenes pequeños.

Es todo la próxima vez que vea a ese idiota de Klaus lo hare pedazos – Raimbow enojada y frustrada chocaba los puños deseando hacerle daño a ese chico.

Estoy contigo esa manzana podrida aprenderá que nadie se mete con los amigos de la familia Apple – Applejack sacando un bate de madera hecho de los arboles de la granja Apple mostrando lo enojada que estaba.

Yo usare mi cañón de fiestas para dispárale pasteles super agrio de limón a esa agua fiesta - Pinkie pie sacando su cañón llenándolos de dichos postres

Todas estaban con ganas de desquitarse del siniestro villano hasta que el silbido de Sunset las hizo a la tres volver a la realidad.

Entiendo perfectamente su sentir pero por ahora debemos enfocarnos en ayudar a los muchachos – Sunset comprendiendo los sentimientos de sus amigas les pedia que se concentraran en su dilema actual.

La verdad no esta fácil pues por lo que me dijo el señor light , la señora velvet y por lo que yo he investigado por mi cuenta la única manera de ayudarlos es conseguir a alguien que se haga cargo de ellos – Tak les explicaba a las muchachas quienes al igual quienes al igual que su compañero no hallaban la solución.

Disculpen , pero que tal si se los preguntamos a nuestros padres quizás alguno podría hacerse cargo de ellos – Fluthershy tímidamente les sugería a sus amigos ganándose no solo la aprobación de sus amigos sino también un beso en la mejilla por parte de Tak

Pero justo cuando todo parecía solucionado se oyeron gritos proveniente desde afuera de la cafetería , rápidamente fueron a ver lo que ocurría y antes sus ojos se mostró una imagen aterradora pues cientos de digimos habían invadido las calles de la ciudad provocando que tanto la consola como el reloj de tak se activaran a su máxima capacidad debido a la súbita aparición de tantos digimon.

Esto es una pesadilla –Tak sin poder creer lo que veía pues parecía salido de una película de terror.

Si lo es que alguien me pellizque por favor – Fluthershy recibiendo dicho pellizco por parte de pinkie pie confirmándole sus temores.

Chicas que vamos hacer – Rarity les preguntaba a sus amigas de pronto un estallido de luz apareció justo al lado de ellos junto con cierto digimon dinosaurio.

En primera nos abriremos paso a través de estos tipos ¡ **Super Flama Bebé**!- Agumon declaro exhalando una potente bola de fuego para proteger a sus amigos.

Fue así que comenzó la odisea del grupo en contra de los digimon invasores pero con el peligro en cada esquina no había ningún momento para descansar, fue entonces que llegaron a la secundaria buscando refugio atrincherando la puerta para así descansar.

¡Uff! por un segundo que no lo lograríamos - Tak respirando ya más tranquilo pues la batalla había sido extensa.

Si normalmente combatimo la vez pero 100 de una es una locura – Agumon casi cayendo del cansancio al enfrentar a tantos enemigos a la vez.

Em , chicos creo que las cosas acaban de empeorar aun mas - Raimbow llamaba a todos pues al conectar la computadora de pinkie vieron en las noticias y descubrieron que no solo se trataba de su ciudad sino que todo el mundo era atacado simultáneamente.

Por mil corrales ahorra que vamos hacer porque solo tu y Agumon no podrán vencer a todos esos digimon – Applejack asustada contemplaba los problemas que aquejaban su mundo.

Todo seria mas fácil si los muchachos estuvieran aquí – Fluthershy triste comentaba a sus amigas provocando que la pena se expandiera a cada una de ellos.

No pongan esas caras aun es muy pronto para rendirse – decía el señor Melvin apareciendo de pronto en el cuarto para sorpresa y alegría de los muchachos.

Donde rayos sea había metidos usted – Raimbow Dash le reclamaba al caballero debido a su ausencia en medio de este desastre.

Disculpen es que tuve que reunir algunas cosas , si me acompañan lo podrán comprender – el señor Melvin se defendía para luego guiar a los muchachos al gimnasio mostrando un especie de mini laboratorio junto con Strabimon mas los demás digimon que Vivian en el hogar.

Es bueno verlos Tak ,Agumon por un segundo llegue a pensar que el ejercito de Klaus había sido mucho para ustedes – Strabimon manifestando su alivio a ambos estuvieran a salvo .

Entonces para que es todo esto – sunset curiosa preguntaba al ver mas de cerca la extraña maquinaria instalada en el gimanacio.

Les explicare pero primero necesito que me ayudes Tak – llamo al muchacho pidiendo le que le prestara tanto su digivice como su consola para conectarla a dicha maquinaria – ahorra -continuo el- necesito que con todas tus fuerzas digas "puerta al Digimundo abierta" – Le solicito el señor cosa que hizo en un momento.

¡Puerta al Digimundo abierta! – grito con fuerza activando la maquinaria abriendo una gran grieta de la cual surgió nadie menos que Ulforce V-dramon.

Joven Takeshi es un placer conocerte finalmente a ti y tus amigos - Ulforce V-dramon guardando sus alas saludaba al atónito grupo – ha llegado el momento de revelarle la verdadera identidad de mi compañero – apuntando con su brazo a Melvin quien cambio su forma a la de un joven vestido con una túnica blanca y marrón con capucha.

¡Que guapo! – Rarity contemplaba la nueva apariencia de el señor impresionada del cambio del caballero a Joven.

Rarity por favor concéntrate, ahorra ustedes dos nos deben una explicación no creen – Applejack les exigía tanto al joven Melvin como a Ulforce V-dramon algunas respuestas.

(aquie comienza: Digimon Tamers (Movie 1) OST #11 - Kawari Nante Inai)

 **Narración de Melvin y Ulforce V-dramon:**

 _ **Yo pertenezco a un grupo de seres conocidos como los agentes , nuestra misión es procurar la harmonía del mundo digital por lo que mis compañeros hemos estado cooperando con los guardianes de beta para mantener el equilibro entre los mundos.**_

Entonces usted es un digimon como yo y Strabimon – Agumon indagaba tras oir lo dicho por Melvin pues resultaba asombroso

Si y no al mismo tiempo ambos estamos hecho de datos pero nuestra función es diferente – Explicaba este para luego dar paso Ulforce V-dramon.

 _(Comienza la narración de_ Ulforce V-dramon)

 _ **Continuando con la historia una vez que la oscuridad comenzó a fortalecerse y creo al grupo conocido como los "Tamer oscuros" yo contacte con la gente de Melvin y le solicité su ayuda pero su mundo ya tenia sus propios problemas bajo el mandato de Chronomon por lo que la ayuda que me podía dar era limitada. Así que estuvimos buscando alrededor de su mundo niños con el potencial para salvar al mundo hallamos varios con el potencia y les entregamos un digivice.**_

 _ **(Continua Melvin)**_

 _ **Pero ocurrió algo que tanto mis compañeros como yo no esperábamos fue que tu takeshi y tus amigos fueran invocados al Digimundo por lo que secretamente intervinimos para que tuvieran éxito en su misión .**_

 _ **(Continua**_ **Ulforce V-dramon)**

 **Yo también arme mi propio trió para mantener a raya la oscuridad en beta pero uno de ellos los traiciono , ya que fue corrompido por la oscuridad engaño a sus compañeros y los envió al Digimundo .**

Espere dices un trió, no me dirá que…..- Tak intuyendo la identidad de los niños elegidos por aquel digimon.

Tal como supones se trataba de Claudia , Phathom y Klaus , desconozco los motivos por los cuales el tercero nos haya traicionado pero debido a sus acciones la tierra ,beta y el Digimundo corren el riesgo desaparecer sino se hace algo - Ulforce V-dramon les revelaba al grupo el peligro en que realmente se encontraban.

 **(concluye Melvin)**

 **La única manera de evitarlo es que todos los elegidos colaboren para restablecer la harmonía del mundo.**

 **(aquí termina:** Digimon Tamers (Movie 1) OST #11 - Kawari Nante Inai)

Lamentablemente me han separado de miss amigos y la verdad no tengo idea de su paradero actual o si se encuentran bien – Tak triste en nombre de todos confesaba a ambos seres fue entonces que Strabimon dio un paso al frente.

Yo se donde están - Strabimon tomando mucho aire les mencionaba a las Rainbooms y a takeshi – pero- continuo el – no es un lugar agradable – termino diciendo el dejando impactados al grupo en general.

Fue entonces que los expuso el problema en que se encontraban los muchachos por fortuna Melvin el susurro a Tak la solución , ya sabiendo que hacer fue a cumplir su cometido

Entonces que es esa cosa que debemos recuperar de tu cuarto alguna clase de arma – Raimbow llendo con cuidado caminaba por las calles infestadas por digimons.

No exactamente pero si Melvin tiene razón lo único que debo hacer es tomarlo de mi cuarto y luego volver – Tak le respondió a dos cuadras antes de llegar aparecieron los Gigadramón mas un nuevo digimon .

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Giromon:** _Un Digimon patrullando dentro de la Red Informática mientras flota ligeramente en el aire. Designado con el alias de "Guardián de la Red", repele a Digimon que tratan de entrar ilegalmente en la red. Sin duda, es un Digimon aterrador, como cuando considere que el intruso es un rival, los repele con todos los ataques que es capaz de reunir, y se dice que si se conduce en una difícil situación, completamente aniquilará al intruso autodestruyéndose . Su movimiento especial es una granada de mano super-poderosa (Bomba Mortal)._

Mi amo Klaus me ordeno a mis compañeros y yo que no permitiéramos que ni tu o tus compañeros se acercaran a esa mansión – Giromon declaro para luego comenzar a atacar al grupo de Tak.

No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes , listo Agumon ¡Digi-energi cargar! – Tak irritado ante la aparición del trió de digimons hizo que su compañeros digievolucionar.

Comenzó así una nueva batalla Geogreymon los ataco con su cuerno pero Giromon le respondía usando su moto cierra , luego uso su mega flama para intentar derivar a los Gigadramón pero estos los repelieron con sus colas para luego atacarlo con sus armas . Geogreymon hacia los posible por enfrentarlo pero se vio rápidamente superado por el abrumador poder del trió de maléficos digimos. Al verse contra la pared el muchacho pensó en usar el poder de la tableta pero se detuvo en seco al recordar lo sucedido la vez anterior.

Que pasa mocoso te has dado cuenta que es inútil tu lucha contra nosotros y piensas rendirte si tu respuesta es si te dejaremos vivir pero si es no mataremos a esta lagartija - Giromon se burlo de la debilidad que Tak mostraba al tiempo que se dirigía a partir en dos a Geogreymon con su cierra.

Tranquilo Tak si lo que te preocupa es perder el control otra vez no te preocupes, nosotras no lo permitiremos – Sunset le prometió al muchacho poniendo la mano sobre su hombro cosa que imitaron los demas.

Nosotras creemos en ti – Fluthershy con una actitud valiente manifestando su confianza en el muchacho .

No importa lo que pase nosotras estaremos aquí para apoyarte - Pinkie pie poniéndose seria animaba a su amigo a seguir adelante.

Sin importar cuanto se arruine mi peinado o lo sucio de mi ropa yo permaneceré a tu lado hoy – Rarity se comprometía a permanecer al lado del chico siendo a acompañada por Applejack y Raimbow Dash.

(aquí comienza : Wada Kouji - With The Will)

Por favor convierte el valor de mis amigos en el mío y bríndame la victoria - Tak colocándose el reloj en la frente le suplicaba a la tableta la cual comenzó a brillar mostrando la imagen de un sol anaranjado – doble – leyó comprendiendo que la tableta había escuchado sus oraciones.

¡digi-energi doble carga! – combinado tanto la energía del digivice como la del reloj para luego mandarla a Geogreymon quien fue envuelto por una esfera de luz.

Geogreymon ultradigivol a …Rizegreymon – Grito con fuerza dentro de la esfera de luz para luego salir bajo una nueva apariencia tipo Cyborg.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Rizegreymon:** _Un Digimon Cyborg que tiene mecanizada más de la mitad de su cuerpo. A pesar de su gran constitución, vuela hacia el cielo para atacar al enemigo. El poder ofensivo despedido del revólver gigante en su brazo izquierdo, se dice que es equiparable a la de una ojiva nuclear simple, y debido a su tremendo poder y retroceso, normalmente es imposible para el fuego rápido. Además, el cañón del arma está hecha de Cromo Digizoide con el fin de resistir esa potencia. Sus movimientos especiales son una alta velocidad de tiro rápido en el límite de la resistencia del Chrome Digizoid de tres explosiones (Revólver Tridente), y disparar una andanada haz de luz de su pecho-cañón y que se extiende a los tres cañones de haz de las alas (Destructor Creciente)._

Bajo su nueva forma se elevo en los cielos para luchar contra los dos Gigadramón quienes se defendieron usando sus rayos y sus armas para derivarlo pero la nueva forma de Agumon no solo lo hacia fuerte sino rápido y resistente a sus ataque .Lanzando un rayo desde sus alas dio fin a ambos digimon alados al ver esto Giromon se asusto como nunca en su vida.

Entonces te iras por las buenas o seguirás molestando – Tak advertía al digimon quien intento huir pero en plena huida Rizegreymon le apunto con su pistola.

¡ Revólver Destructor! – Grito el disparando tres balas contra aquel perverso digimon eliminándolo por completo -¡que!- Tak prometió dejarlo ir yo no defendiéndose de la mirada acusadora de todos.

(aquí termina: Wada Kouji - With The Will)

Una vez superado el problema continuaron su camino a la mansión al llegar notaron que se encontraban vacía, rápidamente Tak tomo lo que necesitaran que para sorpresa del grupo resulto ser el libro que le había dado Melvin antes de su viaje al Digimundo. Desde su guarida con rabia Klaus rompió una de sus pantallas.

Estoy harto me encargare personalmente de esa peste de una vez por todas - Klaus declaro para luego sacar su propio digimon para luego empezar a emanar una extraña aura purpura .

 _ **Continuara…..**_


	32. Legend 31

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure 02 OST #3 - Subtitle 02)

 _ **Legend 31: Exo-it parte 2**_

Teniendo el libro en su poder el grupo volvió triunfante a la secundaria Canterlot para reunirse con Melvin , al llegar se sorprendieron al ver que de todos los digimon que habían antes incluyendo a Ulforce V-dramon se habían ido , solo quedaba Strabimon quien asistía al señor Melvin.

Hola jóvenes me alegra verlos a todos sanos y salvos – dejando de trabajar un momento le daba la bienvenida a Takeshi y sus amigos.

También nos alegra verlos bien pero ¿Dónde están todos? –Tak usando un tono amable devolvía el saludo y preguntaba por el paradero de los digimons así como el del legendario caballero.

Acaso están preparando una fiesta sorpresa porque yo amo las sorpresas – Pinkie pie animada como siempre sacaba su cañón de fiesta esperando la aparición de los demás digimon.

Ulforce V-dramon partió a contactar los niños elegidos del mundo y solicito a miss compañeros que lo ayudara para controlar la crisis del mundo – Strabimon tomando la palabra les contaba a todos los presentes .

Me impresiona saber que haya mas niños con digimon aparte de Tak y sus amigos – Sunset manifestaba su asombro ante tal descubrimiento.

Eso esta muy bien y todo pero quisiera saber solo una cosa … ¡porque nos envió a recuperar un libro! –Raimbow sobresaltada indagaba pues se expusieron a un gran riesgo por algo que para ella no tenia mucho valor.

Calma niña estoy segura que si el tienes sus motivos para habernos pedido esto , verdad – Applejack tranquilizaba a su amiga para luego mirar a dicho caballero quien un paso al frente para explicarse.

Ciertamente señorita Applejack pero para que decírselos si es mas fácil que ustedes mismas lo vean, créanme cuando les digo que encontraran reveladora esta lectura – el tomaba el un segundo libro para después abrirlo para que todos pudieran leerlo .

Mientras el grupo se adentraban en dicha lectura Klaus revisaba el estado de las personas que su ejercito habían capturado entre ellas se encontraban tanto los familiares de las Rainbooms como sus demás amigos de la escuela Canterlot entre otras personas .

Hasta cuanto nos tendrán encerrados aquí – Shinig amore exigía saber a sus captores quienes les respondieron soltando un gruñido feroz.

Deberían estar agradecidos porque toda la energía negativa que están proporcionando servirá para construir un mundo mejor – Klaus pasando por ahí les conversaba le aclaraba al muchacho con un tono maléfico pero intelectual .

Dirigido por ti creo que dicho mundo será un infierno en comparación a este – dijo Flash Sentry quien era un chico de cabellos azul zafiro , piel de color Pálido ámbar con gris claro, quien usaba una chaqueta negra, jeans y zapatos deportivos.

¡tú no conoces el infierno! – Klaus tomándolo por el cuello casi extragulandolo – pero – continuo el – pronto todos lo sabrán , nos encargaremos de eso – concluyo el para luego dirigirse al encuentro con el carcelero de tom y sus compañeros .

Entretanto las muchachas pasaban las paginas leyendo lo que parecía las aventuras de amiga la princesa Twiligth Sparkle así como la de sus contrapartes en el mundo de equestria llegando casi a la mitad de libro fue que todas dejaron leer pues era mucha información que procesar de una vez.

Díganme que no soy la única a quien les resulta confuso esto – Fluthershy manifestando su inquietud tras haber leído el libro

No eres la única querida alguien me podría explicar esto – Rarity igual de confundida que su amiga buscaba alguna explicación.

Este libro es mágico verdad – Sunset intuyo tras analizarlo un poco poniendo el libro en una mesa cercana.

Haci este libro se conoce como el "universal", dice la leyenda que aparece cuando se necesita- les contaba a todos – hace tiempo me fue entregado para su protección, a la espera del elegido para contar y vivir sus historias – terminando su relato.

Entonces ese día en la biblioteca … no era mi imaginación en verdad el libro estaba brillando – Tak rememoraba aquel día en la biblioteca cuando obtuvo dicho libro.

Así es por mucho tiempo estuve esperando, llegue a pensar que nunca aparecería el muchacho que sería el encargado de continuar sus historias – Melvin les explicaba como el quedo bajo su poder y la paciencia que tuvo hasta la llegada de Tak.

Esperen ustedes dos , primero como que esto ayudara a los chicos y Tak porque nunca nos hablaste de este libro digo no te pareció extraño que tuviera nuestros nombres escritos en el – Raimbow Dash cuestionaba tanto Melvin como a Takeshi .

Es que pasaron muchas cosas desde entonces partiendo con no se viajes a otra dimensión , donde me hice amigo de una criatura hecha de datos o quizás debí mencionarlo los que combatí aquí – Tak respondía de forma sarcástica a la pregunta de su amiga.

La criatura hecha de datos le gustaría que le dieran de comer por favor – Agumon desde su digivice les pedia comida pues había gastado mucha energía en su última batalla.

Y respondiendo a tu pregunta la respuesta para salvar a sus amigos se encuentran en este capitulo pero para que funcione primero debemos reunir tanto a los chicos como a sus digimon – les aclaraba a todos ganado la atención al abrir el libro en una página especifica

Mientras en una prisión especial se encontraban Tentomon y los demás compañeros de los muchachos quienes eran vigilados de cerca por los guardias de Klaus.

Oigan ustedes dos cuando nos darán de comer , les juro este servicio a la habitación es terrible – Gomamon haciéndose el gracioso molestaba a los guardias quienes golpearon su jaula para callarlo.

Enserio crees que es prudente provocarlos – Lunamon le reclamaba a su compañeros quien se volteo a verlo.

Déjame ser hacerme el graciosos es lo único que puedo hacer ahorra - Gomamon se defendiendo su actitud ante sus compañeros.

Podrías aprovechar el tiempo y ayudarnos a escapar de aquí – Funbeemon sugería pues junto a los demás habían estado buscando la manera de escapar.

Escapar eso si es un buen chiste acaso no han visto el tamaño de nuestros anfitriones aunque lograríamos escapar no podríamos vencer a esos tipo – Gomamon les hacía notar lo inútil de su plan .

Si Tak o los muchachos estuvieran dirían que no nos rindamos tan fácil – Falcomon mencionaba intentando inspirar a sus amigos a continuar luchando logrando el efecto opuesto.

Daría lo que fuera para ver la sonrisa de tom una vez mas- Tentomon triste anhelaba con encontrase con su compañero humano .

En esos momentos y para sorpresa para todos apareció Strabimon quien provoco a los dos guardias para que lo siguieran , fuera de luz sus prisioneros solo pudieron escuchar una breve pelea regresando acompañado por Applejack , raimbow dash quienes iban armadas con un bate de madera y palo de golf respectivamente, usando la llave sustraía de los guardia liberaron a sus amigos.

Chicas , Strabimon ¿Qué? –Funbeemon alcanzo a balbucear siendo rápidamente silenciado por ambas muchachas

No hay tiempo terroncito solo síganos – Applejack murmuraba para luego guiar a sus compañeros a lo que ellos supusieron que era la salida.

(aquí comienza: Digimon Adventure OST #24 - Shuugeki! Soshite...)

En mitad del camino se encontraron con Fluthershy y pinkie pie quienes traían consigo las consolas y relojes pertenencias de los chicos sin las cuales no podían hacer evolucionar a los compañeros de estos.

Excelente los encontraron buen trabajo las dos – Raimbow felicitaba a ambas muchachas por el logro en su misión.

Si esas son las buenas noticias – Pinkie pie animada como siempre les decía a sus amigos quienes lejos de alegrase tenían miedo de preguntar.

¿Cuáles son las malas noticias? –Strabimon temiendo la respuesta cuestiono a la muchachas hasta que escucho una explosión seguida por la aparición de un digimon.

Esa son las malas noticia lo siento – Fluthershy se disculpaba con todos para luego comenzar a correr junto a todos .

No se preocupen chicas nosotros las protegeremos – Falcomon una vez estando fuera junto con los demás se pusieron en posición de ataque .

Lamentablemente no habían recuperado completamente sus fuerza por lo que el enemigo los venció con mucha facilidad , justo en ese momento desde el cielo cayeron unos rayos que eliminaron a los digimon, acto seguido apareció Rizegreymon junto a Tak quienes aparecieron en el último momento para salvar a todos.

Que están esperando todos suban deprisa – Tak ordeno a sus amigos una vez que todos subieron regresaron a la secundaria Canterlot donde rarity los esperaba con bocadillos.

(aquí termina: Digimon Adventure OST #24 - Shuugeki! Soshite...)

Una vez que los digimon saciaron su hambre sus amigos les preguntaron que paso con los muchachos al mismo tiempo que les contaron todo lo sucedido el ultimo par de dias.

Pues veras una vez que llegamos al nuevo hogar todos se encontraban muy melancólicos por lo sucedido – Tentomon les contaba a sus amigos con un semblante de pena al pensar en lo ocurrido.

Klaus aprovecho entonces para atacar envió a un digimon muy poderoso y aterrador que nos dio una buena paliza pese haber evolucionado a nuestro nivel ultra – Funbeemon explicaba recordando la dura batalla que habían vivido contra aquel digimon.

No conforme con vencernos nos separo de los muchachos y nos encerró – Lunamon concluyendo en nombre de toda la explicación de lo sucedido a todo casi soltando lágrimas .

No se preocupen jóvenes digimon porque conocemos la ubicación de sus compañeros – Melvin dijo tecleando unos comandos en su computadora mostrando que la ubicación actual de los muchachos era nada menos que Manehattan

¡Manehattan! Eso quiere decir que mi mama esta peligro – Tak alarmado por la seguridad de su madre

Tranquilo compañero encontraremos la manera de salvarlos a todos – Applejack tranquilizaba a su amigo pero era difícil considerando la situación .

Em querida no quiero ser la portadora de malas noticias pero ya es bastante difícil moverse en la ciudad con las bestias de Klaus vigilando cada calle como vamos a salir del la ciudad y llegar a Manehattan – Rarity eligiendo las palabras adecuadas les hacia ver el problema de salir de Avalon.

Y si fuéramos por la versión virtual de nuestra ciudad con los digimon atacando el mundo real nos seria mas fácil movernos sin ser detectados – Sunset sugería sorprendiendo a todos por lo brillante de su plan.

Klaus contemplando lo que planeaban sus enemigos maquinar su próxima estrategia sus pensamientos fueron repentinamente interrumpidos por la llegada de su compañero digimon .

Mi señor ha escuchado eso – dijo un Digimon parecido a un perro azul antropomórfico el cual tiene una cinta roja atada alrededor de su cabeza cubriendo una especie de marca amarilla, usa un par de guantes de boxeo

 **Digi – análisis:**

 **Gaomon** : Un Digimon Bestia que se piensa que es una subespecie de las especies Gazimon, en la que crecen garras puntiagudas. Con sus movimientos agudos, se especializa en ataques de "Golpear y Escapar". Los guantes en ambas de sus manos parecen proteger sus garras hasta que estén bien desarrollados. Sus movimientos especiales están explotando su tenacidad de fuerza en las piernas tenaz y rodando en el pecho del oponente (Giro Destructor), y su "Doble Revés" que desata mientras gira. Además, puede moverse con agilidad para desatar una andanada de alta velocidad de golpes (Puños Gao).

Antes que nada lograste traer a nuestro invitado especial – Klaus pregunto a Gaomon quien asintió – excelente ahorra lo único que nos falta es encargarnos de estas molestias – señalaba apuntando su cámara espía hacia el grupo de amigo quienes iban en camino a Manehattan a bordo de Rizegreymon.

Todavía creo que nos estamos arriesgando mucho debimos vencerlos hace tiempo – Gaomon se quejaba ante su amo Klaus.

Ya pronto compañero , nuestros esfuerzos no serán en vano – Klaus apaciguaba a su compañero digimon – si tanto deseos tiene de reunirse con sus amiguitos yo digo que lo ayudemos – concluyo el para luego poner en marcha su plan maestro.

Una vez que aterrizaron rápidamente se pusieron a buscar en cada calle de la gigantesca ciudad la base del enemigo para guiarse usaron la consola de Tak para abrirse paso calle tras calle ,pero al no hallarlo decidieron parar para descansar y pensar que pasaron por alto .

Estas seguro que esa cosa funciona – Raimbow Dash exhausta le decía a su amigo quien se encontraba caminado de un lado otro frustrado por no tener resultados.

No lo comprendo según las palabras del propio Melvin y Strabimon deberíamos estar en la pista correcta – Tak pensaba para si mismo esta que el sonido de una batalla lo saco de sus pensamientos

Se trataba de Gaomon quien era atacado por un cuarteto de Tyranomon pero estos lucían diferentes a lo que el conocía ya que eran de color negro con rayas rojas.

 **Digi- análisis:**

 **Darktyranomon:** _Un Digimon Dinosaurio cuyo cuerpo fue corroído por un virus informático vicioso. Aunque en su origen fue un Digimon de las especies Tyranomon, se infectó por un virus informático vicioso, causando un error en los datos de configuración de su carne y su transformación en un Digimon frenético. Su cuerpo se volvió negro, sus brazos crecieron más resistente que Tyranomon, y aumentó su poder ofensivo. Identifica algo reflejado en sus ojos como un enemigo y comienza a atacar, llegando a ser completamente delirante. Con su Movimiento especial "Explosión de Fuego" , un super-poderoso chorro de llamas, transforma todo su entorno en un mar de llamas._

Pues hermanitos quién lo diría al final si vamos a poder jugar a la pelota el día de hoy –Darktyranomon riendo por lo bajo agarro Gaomon con su cola y lanzo hacia su camarrada quien imito la acción con los otros dos. De pronto recibieron los ataques de Tentomon y los demás quienes fue al socorro de Gaomon.

Miren chicos más balones para jugar – Darktyranomon feliz se burlaba de ellos al tiempo que llamaba a sus compañeros

No los juegos acabaron hoy – Falcomon amenazaba al cuarteto de digimon quienes rieron a carcajadas.

Solo porque insectos como ustedes lo dicen – Tyranomon decía golpeando el piso con su cola para aterrorizar al grupo de amigos.

No porque lo dice nuestro amigo – Gomamon devolviendo la broma dio paso a Rizegreymon quien les apunto con su revólver casi dejándolos blanco del susto y provocando su rápida huida

Y con eso debería bastar por ahora querido – Rarity le curaba las heridas al joven digimon quien le agradeció

Ojala spike nunca descubra esto – Funbeemon bromeaba causando la risa de sus compañeros y la vergüenza de la modista estrella de la escuela canterlot

Si nuestro amigo se encuentra mejor deberíamos buscar a los chicos – Tak sugería a sus compañeros al notar el digivice del chico Gaomon.

Vi hoy temprano a un grupo de chicos con ese mismo aparato que tienes acaso son amigos suyos – Gaomon le informaba a todos dejándolos impresionados por este golpe de suerte.

Entonces los chicos se encuentran aquí – Agumon con un tono dudoso contemplaba la estación central de trenes de Manehattan.

Bueno no pude acercar mucho porque el digimon que los tenia era perturbadoramente aterrador – Gaomon fingiendo estar asustado para convencerlos a todos – era gigante con dos bocas en los hombros , alas y un extraño antifaz rojo – este describía a la criatura provocando que los digimon excepto Agumon tragaran al seco.

Ese es el digimon que enfrentamos antes - Tentomon les explicaba a todos el porqué de su actitud pues su experiencia fue aterradora

Gracias por tu ayuda cachorrito esto es para ti – Pinkie pie le obsequiaba un cupcakes como agradecimiento.

Oigan…tengan mucho cuidado –Gaomon ante el gesto de amabilidad de sus "enemigos" estuvo a punto de prevenirlo acerca de la trampa hasta que recordó lo que el y Klaus estaban arriesgando.

No te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien – le aseguraba Tak para luego entrar a la estación siendo envuelto por una intensa luz – que ocurre –usando sus gafas intentaba abrirse camino finalmente llego a la cabina de un avión en pleno vuelo.

Oh veo que estas despierto viniste ver como trabajo – dijo capitán quien era un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos cafés.

¡¿papa?! –Tak contemplaba aquel hombre sintiéndose feliz al estar nuevamente a su lado sentándose en el asiento del copiloto disfrutando el viaje con su adorado progenitor.

Y así caen los grandes héroes que este mundo tenía que ofrecer – Klaus celebraba el éxito de su plan al ver como sus adversario caían en su trampa.

Perdone que lo interrumpa señor pero no cree que seria conveniente pasar a la siguiente parte del plan – Gaomon aconsejaba a Klaus quien se levanto de su asiento para luego dirigirse a su compañero.

Ya lo se pero antes que nada iré a ver a nuestro invitado – Klaus respondió para luego marcharse del cuarto dejando solo a Gaomon quien presiono una palanca.

El resto se lo dejo a ti Tak – Dijo el viendo la pantalla para luego marchase para no ser descubierto por su compañero.

Entretanto en el avión Tak disfrutaba el mejor de los momentos al lado de su padre de pronto ambos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la azafata.

Nuestro pilotos desean beber algo – dijo la azafata quien era nadie menos que Sunset Shimmer quien les entrego uno refrescos de naranja.

No nos hemos visto en algún lugar – Tak preguntaba al reconocerla parcialmente fue entonces que escucho el sonido de un silbato de Tren – esperen algo no está bien – despertando levemente del trance impuesto sobre el.

Que podría estar mal hijo si estamos los dos juntos – EL padre de Tak lo atraía nuevamente junto a él .Entonces la puerta fue volada de un golpe por Agumon quien llego a rescatar a su compañero y a sunset shimmer.

Agumon entonces todo esto es …..-Tak reaccionando ante la aparición del digimon se dio cuenta de la trampa en que estaba .De pronto el "padre" de Tak se convirtió en digimon quien fue rápidamente eliminado por Agumon.

Tras un resplandor todos despertaron en la estación de Trenes preguntándose lo que había ocurrido siendo Recibidos por Tentomon y los demás.

Menos mal que lograron salir- Lunamon aliviado comentaba al ver nuevamente a sus amigos junto a ellos.

Pero que fue lo que sucedió – Sunset preguntaba al grupo de digimon quienes movieron la cabeza señalizando que no sabían .

Lo único que recordamos es un brillo enceguecedor acto seguido ustedes siete no estaban – Tentomon explicaba lo poco y nada que sabían acerca de este problema – Afortunadamente – Continuo el – escuchamos el sonido de un silbato que nos permitió localizarlos en uno de los andenes, antes que ninguno pudiera hacer algo Agumon se lanzo a rescatarlos – Termino contando el digimon

No fue nada todo con tal de salvar a mi jefe - Agumon orgulloso se jactaba de su hazaña chocando su garra con Tak.

Mencionaron andenes podrían mostrándonoslo – Tak solicito a sus aliados quienes lo guiaron a dicho lugar- como me lo suponía quien nos hizo esto a Sunset y a mi preparo una trampa igual para los demás chicos lo que significa…-concluía al ver tanto el andén donde estaba recluido como los demás .

Que si nos metemos a cada uno de los andenes encontraremos a nuestros amigos – Sunset apuntaba tras llegar a la misma conclusión que su amigo.

Pero como sabremos a cual ir – Funbeemon se preguntaba hasta que vio algo extraño en uno de los andenes – oigan miren esto – Llamando a todos al darse cuenta que uno de los andenes tenía el emblema de John.

Al darse cuenta de eso supieron lo que debían hacer yendo primero al andén con el emblema tom tanto Tak como Tentomon entraron para rescatar al muchacho quien se encontraba con en un observatorio y debajo de un gran telescopio se encontraba se encontraba Tom y una mujer de piel blanca , cabello moreno ,ojos verdes vestida con una bata científica.

¿Cuándo podre ver el cohete de padre ? – le preguntaba a la mujer quien acariciándole levemente la cabeza le respondió.

Pronto hijo el prometió que nos mandaría una señal – le contestaba la mujer quien resulto ser la madre de este.

Algún día seré un astronauta y junto a papa descubriré muchos planetas –Tom emocionado contemplaba el cielo nocturno- pero – continuo el – que será eso – dijo el haber un planeta que parecía habitado por monstruo, se lo iba mencionar a su madre pero tuvo que socorrer a su asistente.

No otra vez cuanto lo siento – Se disculpaba la muchacha quien resulto ser Fluthershy al tomar su mano el chico tuvo una extraña sensación.

No te preocupes a cualquiera le pasa y disculpa la intromisión pero nos habíamos visto antes – Tom ayudaba a la chica al tiempo que le pregunto su identidad.

Por fin te das cuenta Tom – Tak apareciendo de la nada alertando tanto al muchacho como a Fluthershy .

Quien eres y que buscas en el observatorio de mi familia – Tom esquivo preguntaba al joven frente a el.

Somos tus amigos – bajando desde el techo Tentomon se acercaba al pequeño quien lejos de asustarte se lleno de asombro al contemplarlo.

Se que suena loco por eso traje algo que te puede ayudar – Dijo Tak sacando el libro al dárselo al muchacho este despertó y junto a Fluthershy salió del andén reuniéndose felizmente con los demás.

Luego Tak junto a Falcomon entraron al andén con el emblema de Fred apareciendo ante ellos un estadio mas en especifico en pleno partido de Futbol. Fred se encontraba pateando una pelota cuando de pronto al ver la mascota de los rivales quien era Falcomon desoriento al muchacho haciendo que perdiera la concentración provocando que otro jugador le robara la pelota haciendo que perdiera el punto siendo llamado por el entrenador.

Lo lamento por mi culpa perdimos la ventaja en el partido - Fred se disculpaba tanto con su equipo como con su entrenador quien era Raimbow Dash.

No te preocupes chico solo debes usar nuestra jugada maestra y ganaremos – Raimbow consolaba al muchacho para luego continuar con el juego .

Espero que papa este viendo esto ya que algún día seré un gran futbolista como tu – Pensando en su padre el muchacho continuo el partido viéndose en problemas fue rescatado por Tak.

Esos tipos son duro pero nada que nosotros dos podamos manejar – Le aseguraba el adolecente para luego meter juntos el gol .

Muchas gracias pero ya lo tenia controlado - Fred le decía al joven quien rio por lo bajo por la actitud del pequeño.

Lo se tu siempre le pones empeño para ganar por eso necesito que despiertes – Tak saco entonces el libro para sacar del trance.

Entrando a otro anden Tak y Lunamon llegaron a un parque donde Lex en patines paseaba con un perro de raza labrador.

Oh Magnus podría ser el cumpleaños mas perfecto paseando con mi mejor amigo y hoy me padre trabajara medio día para salir conmigo podría ser el día mejor – Lex le comentaba a su canino compañero quien le devolvió un cariñoso ladrido guiándolo a un puesto de helados.

Muy buenos días pequeño que le puedo ofrecerte para hacer su día super fantástico- preguntaba animada la vendedora quien resulto ser pinkie pie a Magnus.

Em a mi amo y yo nos gustaría un helado de chocolate – Lex siguiendo el juego le pedia su sabor favorito de helado.

En seguida joven y como hoy es tu cumpleaños te daré doble cuchara – Pinkie pie servía el exquisito majar al muchacho quien se hallaba sorprendido.

Como supiste que era mi cumpleaños – Lex asombrado preguntaba a la vendedora ya que no se esperaba tal respuesta.

¡Lo presentí! – respondió ella haciendo eco en la mente del chico quien junto a su perro se sentaron bajo un árbol ha disfrutar su helado.

No se lo que opines pero esa muchacha me resulto extrañamente familiar – Lex conversaba al perro observando pasar las nubes.

Esta rico compañero – Lunamon apareciendo de pronto junto a ambos provocando que Magnus le ladrara – tranquilo no busco problemas – asustado se escondía del perro quien lo persiguió con ferocidad hasta que fue detenido por Lex.

Discúlpalo Magnus es muy protector conmigo , a todo esto me llamo Lex – El niño se disculpaba al tiempo que se presentaba ante el.

Lo se y aunque no lo crees somos amigos – Lunamon aceptando la disculpa le comento para luego pasarle el libro – te gustaría escuchar una historia – dijo el comenzando a leer siendo observado de lejos por Tak quien se encontraba comiendo un helado.

El siguiente fue Max quien se encontraba en tienda de ropa cerca de una mujer de piel blanca , cabellos negro y ojos color avellana quien se encontraba dando los últimos toque a un vestido de novia.

Te quedo preciosa la señora flores lucirá increíble – Max felicitaba a su madre por el excelente trabajo que había hecho su madre.

Gracias hijo has visto hoy a rarity me gustaría saber su opinión – La mujer preguntaba hasta que dicha muchacha hizo acto de presencia.

Lamento la tardanza es que tuve problemas con los modelos por suerte este joven y su amigo nos ofreció su ayuda – Rarity dio paso entonces Tak y Gomamon quien lucia los nuevos atuendos diseñados por ambas .

Si le cuentas alguien te mato – Tak amenazaba a Gomamon para luego comenzar a posar ganado la atención de Max quien al ver a Gomamon sintió que algo hacia click en su cabeza.

Disculpa solo quería decirte que lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primera vez – Max se acercaba a Tak y a su aliado para saludarlos.

Gracias aunque este color no me hace justicia – el digimon bromeo como siempre provocando que el chicos riera a carcajadas.

Sabes trabajo para un escritor y me gustaría que me dieras la opinión de su ultimo libro – Tak sacando el libro comenzó a leerle un poco despertándolo finalmente.

Con 5 de los 6 muchachos libres Tak y Funbeemon se dispusieron a rescatar al ultimo pero al entrar a su anden se encontraron en colorado y particular pueblo habitado por ponys quienes conversaban felices rápidamente buscaron al muchacho pero a diferencia de los demás no era tan fácil dar con el .

Lo diré este es el peor juego de buscar a wally de todos –Tak descansando junto Funbeemon tras una larga búsqueda no lograba identificar a John

Lo se cualquiera pensaría que en un pueblo de ponys un humano destacaría , como lo hacemos nosotros – Funbeemon comentaba haciendo notar la forma como todos los ponys los miraban.

Algo me dice que no somos bienvenidos , será mejor que hallemos a John y salgamos lo mas rápido de aquí – Tak aconsejo a su compañero al como se le acercaban con intenciones poco amistosas – ¡lo tengo !cada escenario que he visitado tienen en común que los muchachos se encontraban con alguien a quien ellos amaban o algún sueño que ellos querían realizar – ocurriéndole la solución al problema le decía a su acompañante .

Lo que significa que John debe estar con ….-Funbeemon al darse cuenta hacia donde iba con su explicación rápidamente fue a la biblioteca del pueblo.

Tal como ambos suponía el muchacho convertido nuevamente en dragón se encontraba junto a Twiligth y spike comiendo un sabroso almuerzo preparado por el dragón morado.

Estupendo como siempre hermano – John felicitaba a al dragón purpura quien le dio una caricia en la cabeza ante se sentarse.

Gracias hago estos platillos pensando en las personas que mas quiero en el mundo que son tu y nuestra madre – Spike le contaba con un tono fraternal al pequeño quien se mostraba muy feliz al estar con ambos.

Hoy tengo asuntos reales que hacer asique pueden jugar el resto de la tarde - Twiligth les comunicaba ambos alegrando a spike pero angustiando a John.

Pero volverás para darnos el beso de buenas noches – Acercándose a alicornio le preguntaba preocupado por su ausencia.

No te preocupes estaré de regreso antes de lo que imagines – Twiligth consolaba al pequeño para luego continuar su almuerzo con Spike.

Observando aquella escena tan bella tanto Tak como Funbeemon sintieron rabia e impotencia ante lo sucedido.

¡Maldito seas Klaus! Como te a través – Tak enojado manifestaba su odio ante la trampa impuesta por su enemigo

Ah todos nos atrapo en la misma trampa pero con John se ensaño en serio que podremos hacer- Funbeemon angustiado pues por un lado sabia que todo era una ilusión pero su compañero todo era demasiado real.

Tiempo después vieron como John y spike saliendo de la biblioteca con dirección al parque para jugar muchos juegos entre ellos la pelota.

Prepárate que aquí va mi patada látigo – advertía John quien se disponía patear la pelota entonces por un segundo los edificios del pueblo se vieron raro – pero que será – perdiendo la concentración se paso de largo y cayo al piso.

Te encuentras bien hermano – Spike socorría al pequeño ayudándolo a ponerse de pie para luego limpiarle el polvo.

Disculpa que pareció ver algo extraño con aquellos edificios – John se disculpaba con spike para luego sentarse cerca de un rio.

Fue un excelente juego en mi opinión - dijo Funbeemon quien se poso sobre la cabeza de John quien reacciono con espanto al verlo.

No se quien seas pero no te permitiré que lastimes a mi hermanito –spike poniendo a John tras el amenazo al digimon lanzando una pequeña flama.

Tranquilo mi amigo solo intentaba saludar – Tak apareciendo de la nada fue a socorrer a Funbeemon al ver la actitud del dragón y el temor de John este se puso a su nivel- lo que mi colega y yo queremos es que oigan una historia si después aun así nos quieren calcinar lo entenderé – Sacando el libro le proponía a ambos quienes aceptaron al ver que no se trataba de alguien peligroso.

Entonces el muchacho comenzó a narrar el libro y por cada pagina que pasaba una parte de la trampa desaparecía. Finalmente quedaron solo ellos cuatro en medio de un espacio en blanco.

Te esperando en el mundo real asique date prisa y vuelve conmigo – Spike aceptando su destino desapareció dejando libre la mente del muchacho.

Con todos libres la alegría de tanto las Rainbooms , los digimon como Tak era plena no tanto para los jóvenes quienes se encontraban aun absortos en sus pensamientos.

Oigan no hay motivo para lo que vieron allí no se vuelva realidad – Tak animaba a sus compañeros a seguir adelante. De pronto hizo acto de presencia el captor de los chicos junto a Klaus.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **MaloMyostimon:** es un Digimon Señor Demonio. Posee una personalidad cruel inhumana, y está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para lograr sus propios deseos. La artillería en sus dos hombros, derecho e izquierdo, se llaman "Sodoma" y "Gomorra", respectivamente. Su movimiento especial es un haz de muy alta temperatura que dispara de sus hombros, Sodoma y Gomorra (Llamas del Pandemonio)

Tienes alguna lejana idea lo que tu y ese tipo nos hicieron vivir – Fred furiosos acusaba tanto al humano como al digimon por su cruel acto.

Yo la verdad hubiera preferido que permanecieran porque ahorra solo les espera pesadillas – Klaus apareciendo junto al gigantesco digimon les manifestaba a todos.

Tu pesadilla recién comienza patán – Agumon exponía para luego ser detenido por Gaomon quien se puso a la defensiva de este.

Gaomon no me digas que tu … - Tak al ver al digimon cachorro junto a el dedujo lo que sucedía pero temía preguntar.

Tal como suponen Gaomon es mi compañero digimon y el culpable de sus reciente encierro – Klaus respondía la pregunta implícita recibiendo una mirada de impresión por parte de los presentes.

Entonces todo lo que sucedió con Darktyranomon lo planificaron ustedes desde un principio – Raimbow perdiendo la calma manifestando su rabia ante la trampa de ambos.

La verdad ese no fue el plan original pero me compañero supo usurarlo bien a nuestro beneficio - Klaus revelaba a sus enemigos .

Nosotros confiamos en ti y tu traicionaste eres la peor escoria de todos – Falcomon apuntaba mostrando mucho asco hacia el digimon.

Nada personal chicos pero son ustedes o mi "jauría" – Gaomon se disculpaba para luego ponerse nuevamente junto a Klaus.

(aquí comienza : Wada Kouji - With The Will)

Porque no comenzamos la batalla no creen ¡Digi energy , doble carga ! – Declaro el siniestro villano para luego hacer digievolucionar a su compañero.

 **Digi-análisis :**

 _ **BlackMachGaogamon:**_ _Un Digimon Cyborg que lleva motores de cohete con un enorme poder de propulsión en su parte posterior. La introducción repentina de "Digitron Negro" en su cuerpo resultó en que adquirió esta forma negra. Aunque ahora puede permanecer en el aire por períodos más largos, su velocidad máxima ha disminuido. Sus movimientos especiales son rodeando al oponente con un empuje máximo y desatando un bombardeo de velocidad extremadamente alta "Gaoga Tornado", y un golpe de su puño con una fuerza de impacto suprema "Winning Knuckle". Además, puede atacar con las ondas ultrasónicas liberadas en un único aullido "Howling Cannon"._

Nos quitaste las palabras de la boca acabemos esto de una vez por todas listo todos –Tom junto con los demás se pusieron sus relojes para iniciar la batalla.

¡Digi-energy, doble carga! – gritaron todos para luego provocar la digivolucion de sus camaradas en forma de un arcoíris de energía pura.

Entonces comenzó la pelea mientras AtlurKabuterimon y los demás peleaban contra MaloMyostimon. Rizegreymon se encontraba en un combate aéreo con BlackMachGaogamon a pesar de ser del mismo nivel el rival canino de Rizegreymon resultaba mas rápido y agil en el combate aéreo.

Pulverízalo sin piedad ahorra – Klaus ordenaba a su camarada de pronto recibió un puñetazo por parte de Takeshi.

Eso fue por lo que hiciste al hogar de mis amigos – Tak declaro para luego darle otro puñetazo trisándole el casco – eso fue por poner al mundo en peligro y este por todo lo demás – concluyo el dando su golpe final el cual fue detenido por Klaus.

Te crees muy valiente no es cierto , ahorra conocerás mi furia – Harto de recibir golpes este le devolvió tres puñetazos limpios sacándole sangre a Takeshi las chicas quisieron intervenir pero fueron detenida por sunset.

No esta es su batalla mostrémosle a ese tipo que somos mejores que el – Sunset instruía a sus compañera quienes comprendieron a lo que quería llegar .

Luego de un rato AtlurKabuterimon y sus aliados se vieron prontamente abrumados por el poder del digimon vampiro al igual que su compañero aliado quien se estaba quedando sin opciones.

Lo ves el poder de su amistad y su sentido de la justicia no se compara con el poder de la oscuridad por lo que siempre van a perder – Klaus se jactaba del poder oscuro que ejercía sus digimon mientras daba un fuerte golpe.

Ese es lo que nos diferencia de ti que en momento de necesidad nos apoyamos mutuamente y eso nos otorga la victoria , mientras que tu en el único que crees en ti mismo por lo que siempre vas a perder – Tak contra argumentaba quebrando parcialmente el casco de Klaus de pronto ocurrió una explosión que detuvo la pelea.

Yo no lo habría ilustrado mejor ¡impulso dragón x! - Ulforce V-dramon apareciendo ante la declaración del joven humano lanzando una aura con forma de dragón.

(aquí termina : Wada Kouji - With The Will)

Apareciendo en el campo de batalla junto a un grupo de elegidos conformado por niños diferentes parte del país entre ellos Ralph y Teo asistieron en la batalla contra MaloMyostimon y compañía cambiando la balanza a favor de los muchachos destruyendo al fin al maléfico digimon Vampiro dejando aun lastimado Klaus y BlackMachGaogamon.

Se acabo tonto ríndete o acabaremos con ambos – Rizegreymon amenazaba con su pistola al villano quien por alguna razón comenzó a reír.

Creo que alguien se le callo la canica – Pinkie pie hizo notar ante la actitud del Klaus quien tapándose la cara contesto.

Al contrario esto solo acaba de empezar – dijo Klaus recuperando la postura para luego presionar un botón el cual libero desde la antorcha de la estatua de la libertad un rayo al cielo quebrándolo mostrando que se trataba de equestria mas en especifico el imperio de cristal.

 _ **Continuara…..**_


	33. legend 32

pues aqui les traigo el final de esta trilogía que les aviso traera mas de una sorpresa sin mas que decir que lo disfruten

* * *

(insertar cancion:Digimon Adventure 02 OST #3 - Subtitle 02)

 **Legend 32: Exo-it parte 3**

En medio de la batalla y con la victoria en la bolsa los chicos vieron para su horror como el cielo revelando el mundo de equestria el cual iba siendo lentamente jalado a la tierra para horror de los presentes sin perder la calma Klaus se puso frente a sus enemigos.

¿Qué? Acaso pensaban que arriesgaría todo lo que hecho por una batalla campal con ustedes - Klaus sacando su computadora portátil - necesitas una visión mas amplia , la mía es el "ruby de sangre"-explicaba el tecleando unos comandos en su computador.

¿Qué hiciste?-Tak interrogaba al siniestro rival quien puso su computadora en el suela para luego responderle

Oh mi querido Tak eso es lo mas bello todo yo no hice , Tu y tus amigos lo hicieron por mi– Klaus acusaba tanto al adolecente como sus compañeros – Piénselo no hay alguna buena obra que hayan hecho antes de volver del Digimundo – señalaba el rival de los muchachos haciéndolo reflexionar.

Destruimos a Chronomon pero eso que tiene que ver con esto - Tom tomando la palabra respondía a Klaus al tiempo que le cuestionaba su participación en su plan

Es que me enterré por ahí que su amigo John termino en aquel mundo al que llaman equestria, la interacción de los digimon con ese mundo desestabilizo el delicado balance en las dimisiones. Cuando destruyeron Chronomon liberando a un peligroso digimon que fue a parar allá amplificaron desestabilización afectando ese mundo como este , con la ayuda del ruby logre romper finalmente el muro dimensional y en pocas horas este mundo , Equestria , Beta se unirán colapsando simultáneamente- explicaba su maléfica hazaña que había llevado a cabo para sorpresa y terror de los presentes.

Pero eso te destruirá a ti también genio– Lex le hacía notar el fallo en su plan de pronto irrumpieron en el lugar apareció un digimon tanque acompañado por Blackgatomon.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Tankmon:** _Un Digimon Cyborg que tiene el aspecto de un tanque. Tankmon tiene el alias de "Digimon mercenario", ya que ayudará a Digimon Vacuna y Virus si llega a ser rentable hacerlo. Con su alta potencia de peso pesado de la artillería pesada instalada a todo lo largo de su cuerpo, puede pulverizar al enemigo en chatarra sin siquiera voltear para enfrentarlos. Ya que es muy aficionado a la lucha, sigue después de los conflictos que se presenten. Cuando este Digimon solitario va a alguna parte, la lucha nunca cesará. Su movimiento especial es el disparo de un misil super-poderoso del cañón de la pistola en la cabeza (Hiper Cañón)._

Lamento la tardanza no fue nada fácil localizar a este viejo – Blackgatomon saliendo del tanque siendo seguido por un hipnotizado Melvin

No hay problema estamos a punto de partir solo hace falta este tipo y tu, trajiste lo que pedí – Klaus le contesto preguntándole si había cumplido su misión adicional.

Acaso crees que me presentaría sin traerlo conmigo – Blackgatomon sacando un paquete de medicina para el joven- la cuestión es si ese can trajo a nuestro invitado especial – entregándole el paquete al muchacho quien le ordeno a Gaomon quien tras perder ante Rizegreymon fue a buscar aun pequeño de unos 5 años al cual trajo entre sus brazos.

¡Vicent! No puede ser tu eres – Tak sobresaltado declaro apuntando a Klaus quien se saco al casco revelando su identidad la cual era el hermano mayor de este Erik.

Shh, sabes prefiero que no despierte hasta que lleguemos a su nuevo hogar – Erik silenciaba al muchacho para luego abrir un portal al Digimundo acto seguido tomo al pequeño Vicent entre sus brazos.

No te saldrás con la tuya detendremos no importa a donde huyas – Sunset desafiante amenazante declaraba para luego sentir un fuerte sismo que movió todo el lugar.

Se que podrían pero lamento decirles que el tiempo esta de mi parte, al contrario del suyo ya que les queda doce horas para detener mi plan , asique que deciden – Erik les contaba el limite de tiempo antes que los tres mundos llegaran a su fin dejando a todos estáticos – eso creí – continuo el – es un gusto vencerlos otra vez, ahora y por siempre ¡ **adieu**! - se burlo el para luego entrar junto Melvin, los dos digimon y su hermanito al portal con rumbo al Digimundo.

Luego de eso toda la estación estallo en grito por parte de todos los niños pues el terror se apodero de ellos al saber el tiempo que le quedaba a su planeta , en medio de ese caos Tak le ordeno a Rizegreymon que diera un dispara al aire acto seguido siendo elevando Ulforce V-dramon Tak se dirigió a los presentes .

Sé que la situación es grave pero no hay que perder la calma - Tak anunciaba intento que los niños mantuvieran la calma.

Como puedes decir eso ante la situación, no comprendes que todos vamos a morir – uno de los muchachos expresando su miedo le argumentaba al muchacho.

¡Y eso que! Saben cuántos peligros estos 6 chicos han enfrentado este año - Sunset alzando la voz salía a la defensa de su amigo.

No solo aquí sino en el mundo de donde provienen sus compañeros saben lo geniales e intrépidos que son y ellos solo son niños no muy mayores a ustedes – Raimbow Dash alabando la valentía de los muchachos quienes se avergonzaron levemente.

Vamos a demostrándole a esa manzana podrida de Klaus o Erik que estando unidos nadie nos vencerá - Applejack tomando la palabra inspiraba a los pequeños a seguir adelante para proteger el mundo.

Esta es nuestro mundo y lo vamos a proteger – Tak terminado el discurso alzando la mano al cielo.

Con sus metas claras el grupo de Tak hizo pareja con cada una de las Rainbooms y liderando a un grupo diferente de elegidos fueron a vencer a los digimon restante que amenazaba su mundo mientras el , Rizegreymon , sunset y Ulforce V-dramon volaron rumbo a la estatua de la libertad para intentar desactivar el rayo de Klaus .

Por aquí deprisa – Tak guiando a su amiga y a Agumon subía los escalones camino a la antorcha al abrir la trampilla descubrieron una gran máquina con una antena recibiendo la energía del ruby.

Bueno que esperamos destruyámosla ¡Flama..- Agumon estuvo apunto de hacer estallar dicho aparato pero fue detenido por Sunset- porque me detienes – le preguntaba este tragándose su bola de fuego.

Por esta no es la fuente ya que el ruby no se encuentra por ningún lado – explicaba ella al examinar dicha maquina – lo que significa que el rayo debe provenir desde mi antiguo hogar Equestria – Concluyo viendo desde fuera al cielo ocurriendo otro temblor el trió se apresuro a informales a los demás lo que había descubierto.

Entonces que es lo que vamos hacer equestria se acerca cada vez mas – Lex preocupado comentaba al ver cada vez mas cerca los mundos y sentir un nuevo terremoto.

Podríamos atravesar el cielo y para llegar directamente allá - Lunamon sugería usar la ruta directa para llegar a ese lugar.

Eso no es posible con lo delicado que esta el muro dimensional cualquier intromisión podría empeorar la situación - Ulforce V-dramon advertía al grupo de jóvenes acerca de los peligros de su plan.

Entonces que hacemos no es como si hubiera una puerta trasera para entrar a Equestria – Fred con leve tono de sarcasmo le preguntaba al imponente digimon.

Bueno eso no es del todo cierto Fredie leni porque en nuestra secundaria hay uno – Pinkie pie alegre como siempre comento a unos confundidos muchachos.

Rápidamente con la ayuda de sus compañeros y de Ulforce V-dramon volvieron a la ciudad de Avalon mas en especifico a la secundaria Canterlot.

Esperen dicen que esta estatua es un portal a Equestria – Tak dudaba de sus amigas hasta que Sunset atravesó su mano hacia dicha estatua casi entrando por completo.

¡Asombroso! – gritaron todos asombrados al enterase de las propiedades mágicas de dicha estatua pues a simple vista parecía una estatua común y corriente.

Entonces que estamos esperando – Agumon tomando la iniciativa intento atravesar el portal pero fue detenido insuperadamente por John.

¿Que ocurre John? porque nos detienes no ves que nos queda poco tiempo – Max cuestionaba al pequeño por su repentina reacción en medio de esta crisis.

Es que la ultima vez que estuve allí me convertí en dragón y pienso que si atravesamos todos juntos el portal con nuestros digimon podríamos convertirnos en mutantes – John explicaba su temor haciendo que todos recapacitaran sus acciones futuras.

No hay problema si utilizan sus digivice eso le servirá como escudo al atravesar el portal - Ulforce V-dramon les explicaba a los muchachos quienes antes de ir en esta aventura junto con sus compañeros digimon fueron donde sus amigas de la escuela Canterlot para despedirse.

Queridos tengan mucho cuidado estando allá – Rarity se despedía de los muchachos dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno siendo especialmente atenta con Max.

De mi parte denle una gran patada a Klaus o Erik como quiera que se llame, ustedes entienden -Raimbow Dash chocando los puños con cada uno de ellos quien lo recibió felices.

Tengan cuidado cuando se enfrenten a sus enemigos – Fluthershy tímida y cariñosa se despedía de los muchachos.

Terroncito tengan cuidado y eviten los problemas lo mas que puedan por favor – Applejack poniéndose en plan hermana mayor les decía a todos sacándose el sombre.

Yo estoy seguro que van a volver y cuando lo hagan les tendré una gran fiesta de la victoria – Pinkie pie disparando su cañón de Fiesta se comprometía a realizar una gran fiesta al regreso de sus amigos.

Le mandare un mensaje a la princesa Twiligth para que los ayude cuando lleguen – Sunset Shimmer con su libro en mano les informo a los muchachos.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que nos han brindado el último año – Tom en nombre de todos les agradecía todas las atenciones y buenos momentos vividos juntos.

Entonces antes de marcharse metieron a sus compañeros en sus respectivos digivice pero antes de usarlos fueron interceptados por sus amigos Ralph y Teo.

No pensaban marcharse sin despedirse de nosotros verdad - Ralph le reclamaba al grupo de amigos sintiéndose un tanto decepcionado.

Como es que ustedes se enteraron de nuestra partida chicos - Lex les pregunto siendo Tak quien tomo la palabra para responder.

Yo los llame porque en nuestra ausencia quiero que ustedes protejan la ciudad y guíen a los niños elegidos en la batalla – Tak declara dejando atónitos a ambos muchachos ante tal plan.

Porque nosotros debe haber alguien mejor calificado para el puesto - Teo negándose a aceptar dicha responsabilidad pues temía no estar al nivel.

No se lo pediría a nadie mas aparte Ulforce V-dramon estará con ustedes en la batalla - Tak tranquilizaba a ambos – una cosa mas – continuo el – necesito que le lleves esto a mi mama por favor - dirigiéndose a sunset le entrego una carta la cual no estaba sellada.

Una vez hecho eso junto a los demás alzaron sus digivice formando un puente Arcoíris el cual atravesaron corriendo pasando por un gigantesco túnel .Finalmente atravesando un último arco de luz llegaron a una desordenada biblioteca gigante cuya paredes y muebles estaban hecho de Cristal.

Es el lugar correcto porque no me suena este lugar – John preguntaba a Tak pues no reconocía el lugar de su última visita.

Por lo que me explico Sunset este debería ser pero me extraña que no haya nadie , siendo que Sunset le mando un mensaje a Twiligth - Tak contaba a los muchachos lo que su amiga cabello de flama le había dicho antes de atravesar el portal .

Este lugar me da mala espina debemos andar con cuidado – Agumon comento saliendo sin permiso del digivice dándole un susto de muerte a los niños.

Cuantas veces te debemos decir que no hagas eso – Tom recuperando el aliento se quejaba queriendo moler a golpes al reptil pero fue detenido por una voz desde su digivice.

Ante que lo mates podrías sacarnos de aquí – Tentomon le suplicaba cosa que tanto el cómo sus amigos hicieron de inmediato.

Fue entonces que el grupo se dividió cada uno fue a inspeccionar un cuarto diferente pero al no dar con ninguna alma se reunieron en un especie de vestíbulo de todos el grupo los únicos que faltaban eran Funbeemon y John.

¿Dónde podrán estar ese par? – Gomamon se preguntaba pues temiendo por la seguridad de ambos.

¡chicos rápido vengan! – John alarmado llamaban a sus amigos quienes acudieron a su llamado no bien llegaron con el descubrieron una habitación con signos de lucha y que parecía pertenecer a un niño .

Se puede saber porque gritas así - Max cuestionaba por el sobresalto sufrido por el menor y su compañero digimon .

Es que descubrimos esta habitación echa añicos y esto…. – Funbeemon tomando entre sus patas una foto que tanto Tom como sus amigos reconocían ya que se trata de la foto que se tomaron con spike durante su visita.

Rápidamente salieron del lugar para descubrir que se encontraban en un castillo de cristal cerca de una cascada pero esa no fue la única sorpresa porque al entrar al pueblo descubrieron que aparentemente no había nadie, ademas que había varias grietas y sus edificios parecían hechas de datos

Disculpe amigo no podría decir donde están todos o si conoce a la princesa Twiligth sparkle – Tak preguntaba al pony para horror de todos tenía un digimon pegado en la cara.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Tsumemon :** _Un Digimon desarrollado de Kuramon. Ha desarrollado garras que actuan como tentaculos dandole una apariencia de una "mano" con un ojo, esto aumentan su brutalidad y su velocidad terriblemente, haciéndolo muy difícil de agarrar. Se mueve por la red de manera vertiginosa comiendo datos de modo veloz y corrompiendo redes enteras. Su movimiento especial es atacar con las garras en sus tentáculos (Nail Scratch)_

¡Datos , Datos!…- grito el pony alertando a otros residentes con el mismo digimon quienes avanzaron como zombi.

Creo que caímos en una trampa otra vez – Lunamon advertía a sus aliados quienes se pusieron en posición de defensa.

Esperen no les hagan daño – Fred detenía a sus compañeros – si los observan bien parece Tsumemon los controla – advertía el chico pues recordaba una situación parecida en una película de terror que había visto.

Entonces que propones que hagamos – Lex preguntaba a Fred siendo su compañero Falcomon quien tomo la palabra.

Eso es fácil vamos a ….¡Correr! – Falcomon soltando sus bombas humo procedió a correr junto a todos sus amigos.

Comenzando asi una carrera por todo el pueblo pero sin importar a donde fueran se encontraban con algún residente zombificado por los Tsumemon , metiéndose en diferente lados intentaron perderlos pero fueron rápidamente superados por los habitantes quienes lo rodearon en un callejón.

Tak no quiero presionarte pero este seria un gran momento para uno de tus planes – Gomamon asustado suplicaba al mayor del grupo que pensara en algún plan, de pronto y sin previo aviso se abrió un socavón que se trago a todos. Dejando a sus perseguidores descocotados por la súbita desaparición de sus victimas.

¡Puaj! Caí con la boca abierta –John se quejaba levantándose del piso para ser recibido por perro antro mórfico de pelaje marrón claro, camiseta lila , un collar adornado por gema azul , el cual era acompañado por digimon.

 _ **Digi-análisis:**_

 _ **Armadillomon : **__Un Digimon Mamífero cuyo cuerpo está cubierto de una cáscara dura. Tiene una personalidad despreocupada y encantadora, pero ocasionalmente se lastima si se deja llevar. Al igual que V-mon y los demás, Armadimon es un descendiente de una especie antigua, por lo que es capaz de realizar evoluciones especiales de armadura. Su Signature Move golpea al oponente con las garras alargadas en sus patas delanteras ( Scratch Beat ). Su movimiento especial es acurrucarse en su cuerpo y apresurarse al oponente ( Rolling Stone )._

Se encuentran bien Todos mi nombre es ….– decía el perro parado en dos patas pero fue interrumpido por Tak.

Colín y eres uno de los perros diamante – Respondía el adolecente sorprendiendo a sus amigos y el especial al perro pues parecía ya conocerlo.

Y yo soy Armadillomon es bueno que hallan llegado "niños elegidos" – Cortando la conversación se presento al grupo de chicos – antes que sigamos con las presentaciones es mejor que vayamos con los demás – propuso el para luego guiar al grupo por el túnel finalmente abrieron una trampilla .

Pero que este lugar la casa de una bruja – Gomamon sintiéndose un tanto asustado por el lugar al que sus nuevos amigos los trajeras.

Prefiero el termino curandera o herbologa – Decía una cebra con joyería de oro y un extraño tatuaje en su flanco – Por cierto mi nombre es Zecora gusto en conocerlos – se presentaba alzando su pezuña al grupo de chicos.

Un placer mi placer nombre es …-Tom intento saludar pero fue interrumpida por la sorpresiva intromisión de cierto dragón .

¡John, chicos! – spike con lagrimas en sus ojos y tras ser informado por Colín de su llegada corrió a darles la bienvenida.

Unas vez hechas las debidas presentaciones los chicos se sentaron juntos Spike, colín mas otros potrillos que Vivian en ponyville uno era un pegaso de nombre Featherweight, otro era un pony terrestre llamado Pipsqueak, el ultimo era un unicornio un poco regordete llamado snips con quienes les costo romper el silencio pero después de escuchar algunas de sus historia y compartir S'mores alrededor de la fogata comenzaron a tenerles mas confianza tanto a ellos como sus digimon.

Spike podrías contarnos lo que sucedió - Tak solicitaba saber para luego ver como su amigo daba un suspiro de tristeza.

(aquí comienza: Digimon Tamers (Movie 1) OST #11 - Kawari Nante Inai)

 _ **Narración de Spike:**_

 _ **Esto sucedió unos días después que volví a equestria , no te un extraño comportamiento en Twiligth y nuestras amigas tras volver de su visita del Imperio de Cristal , pasando los días su comportamiento fue empeorando , una mañana irrumpió en mi cuarto diciendo Datos tuve que luchar para escapar.**_

 _ **A nuestros padres les paso lo mismo fue aterrador – Pipsqueak alzando su casco para ser escuchado les contaba acerca de lo sucedido con tono de pesar y pena.**_

 _ **De pronto el cielo se partió y tras un intenso resplandor pudimos ver no solo su mundo chicos sino que también a los digimon que controlaban a nuestros amigos de todos los pobladores que habían solo nosotros , Zecora y colín logramos escapar.**_

¿Cómo fue que escaparon ? – preguntaba Lex a sus nuevos amigos quienes les enseñaron un cofre que le había Melvin había metido en su mochila ,el cual tenia extrañas runas en cuya tapa destacaba cuatro gemas de color roja, amarrilla , verde y una con forma de una estrella blanca.

Al vernos atrapado por Tsumemon esta cosa se activo y libero a un criatura a la que llaman digimon que nos ayudo a escapar – Snips contaba como fue que escaparon de su pueblo para luego buscar refugio en casa de Zecora.

 **Me entere de su llegada gracias al mensaje que envió sunset shimmer , fue entonces que la caja se activo de nuevo liberando Armadillomon y con los conocimiento subterráneos de Colín quien también perdió su hogar llegaron a Ponyville , el resto es historia…**

 _ **Fin del relato de Spike**_

(aquí termina: Digimon Tamers (Movie 1) OST #11 - Kawari Nante Inai)

La buena noticia es que sabemos cómo acabar con esto – Funbeemon levantando los ánimos de sus amigos les comento lo que sabían.

La mala noticia es que tenemos que llegar al imperio de cristal primero – Tentomon reventando su burbuja les dijo a todos aterrorizándolos ante la idea de tener que a travesar un pueblo lleno de zombis.

Fue entonces que armaron su estrategia para la consistía en que uno fuera el señuelo , mientras que los demás robaban un tren para llegar al imperio desafortunadamente el plan no salió como esperaban trágicamente Zecora fue zombificada y tuvieron que improvisar para cumplir su misión.

No comprendo porque no digivolucionamos y vamos volando al imperio de cristal – Agumon corriendo junto a sus amigos cuestionaba a Tak pues le resultaba una tontería no hacer las cosas por la vía fácil.

De entrada no podemos pelear contra ellos sin herirlos y por lo que dijo Klaus algo mas fuerte esta por aqui – Tak explicaba Agumon para luego apresurar su paso para llegar a la estación de trenes .

Al llegar a la estación y con la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos pusieron en marcha el tren ya estando lejos el grupo pudo respirar más tranquilo .

Esto les pasa muy a menudo – Colín exhausto se tiro sobre el asiento del tren a descansar aprovechando la breve calma para conversar.

Los 7 días de la semana incluyendo días festivos – Gomamon bromeaba pese a la situación actual conservaba su buen humor .

La buena noticia y espero que no de mala suerte decirlo creo que será un viaje tranquilo a partir de ahora – Max aliviado se sentaba a descansar de pronto el techo fue arrancado por un nuevo digimon – para el registró yo no sabía que esto iba a pasar – concluyo el para luego ir otro vagón del tren.

 _ **Digi-Análisis:**_

 _ **Chrysalismon:**_ es un Digimon Tipo Desconocido, cuyo nombre y diseño son sacados de la crisálida. Posee un duro cuerpo blindado, una especie de aguijón y unos tentáculos en la espalda que le sirven como sables con los que puede destruir a otros Digimon.

Porque esta cosa no convoca otro digimon para que nos defienda - Colín angustiado agitaba el cofre esperando que viniera la ayuda.

No lo sé después que esta cosa absorbió a Armadillomon no ha vuelto a activarse – spike tomando el cofre para intentar activarlo rápidamente se tuvo que poner pecho a tierra para evitar las cuchillas de Chrysalismon.

Hasta aquí no estoy dispuesto a soportar mas , estas listo Tentomon ¡Digi-energy , cargar! – tom poniéndose de pie hizo evolucionar a su compañero digimon para defender a sus amigos.

Tentomon digivol a Kabuterimon – Grito el digimon bicho convirtiéndose en un digimon mas grande destrozando vagón forzando a todos a ir a otro para iniciar el combate.

Mientras que Kabuterimon peleaba con Chrysalismon Agumon junto a spike se fueron a la cabina del conductor y cambiando sus llamas apresuraron su movimiento . Repeliendo las cuchillas de su rival Kabuterimon , en un momento Chrysalismon aferro al digimon bicho para electrocutarlo aprovechando esta descarga Kabuterimon realizo su electro shock generando una gran explosión la cual derivo a su enemigo del firmamento .Llegando al salir del vagón todos se cayeron al piso tras bajar.

El peor viaje de la vida – Snips sintiéndose mareado se quejaba de lo ocurrido camino al imperio de cristal.

La buena noticia es que ese tipo ya nos molestara mas – Tentomon les comunico a todos tras volver de la batalla.

Entonces el grupo se dirigió al corazón de cristal para destruir el ruby, desgraciadamente estaba protegido por gruesas telarañas blancas hechas por un nuevo grupo de digimon , mas los habitantes del imperio y las manes 6.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Infermon** _: Un Digimon Perfecto que tiene el aspecto de una araña de patas largas. Su forma es generalmente está en un estado extendido, con su cabeza y extremidades extendidas, pero también es capaz de asumir una forma capullo, con sus extremidades replegadas en su cuerpo. Cuando entra en su forma capullo, su potencia defensiva se eleva de tal manera que cada ataque es desviado, pero sólo puede ir hacia delante en línea recta, y el hecho de que no puede modificar su trayectoria es una debilidad evident_ e. _Su movimiento especial está disparando proyectiles de una energía terrible, destructivo del bozal dentro de su boca (Granada del Infierno), y embestir al oponente con su forma de capullo (Ataque Capullo)_

¡Es enserio! Por el amor de ….- gritaron a todos al no poder creer la mala suerte que les toco vivir en solo día.

No bien dejaron de quejarse los chicos comenzaron la batalla no solo hicieron evolucionar a sus compañeros a su forma ultra sino que también tuvieron que abrirse paso para llegar hasta el ruby, inevitablemente tuvieron que luchar con Twiligth y sus amigas como sino fuera suficientemente malo pelear con los dobles ponis de sus amigas también tenían que superar sus impresionantes habilidades tanto físicas como mágicas .

Esto es una locura ha este ritmo acabaremos zombificado – decía Lex esquivabando los ataques de Raimbow Dash quien peleaba con mucha brutalidad

Hacemos lo que podemos peleamos con las mejores heroínas de este mundo – Snips le comentba evitando un rayo disparado por Twiligth.

No tenemos que hacerlo solo tenemos que se venzan entre ellas – Tak maliciosos propuso a sus camaradas quienes intuyeron cual era su plan.

Acto seguido Lex se burlo de pinkie pie quien lo ataco con su cañón fiesta derivando por error raimbow Dash, Max critico la peinado de Rarity provocando que en un ataque de rabia atacara fluthershy , John provoco a Applejack para que lo laceara pero en su lugar lo hizo a twiligth quien en su desesperación comenzó se elevo al cielo y comenzó a girar luego disparo de manera a lazar magia por todos lados dándole a los residentes zombificado ante de caer agotada. Finalmente fue Max quien hizo caer a la vaquera para imprecisión de sus amigos.

Lo encontré en la melena de pinkie pie no me juzguen – Max se defendía de la mirada de desaprobación por parte de sus amigos tanto humanos como de Equestria

No quiero interrumpirlos pero podrían no se ¡darse prisa! – Rizegreymon les exigia a sus camaradas mientras se defendía de los ataques de Infermon.

Parece que el ruby está incrustado en ese corazón flotante – John apuntaba entre las telarañas a dicho artefacto en el cual estaba incrustado el ruby.

Pues vamos a por el ….-Pipsqueak se aventuro a recuperar el ruby pero quedo pegado tratando de liberarse quedo mas atrapado.

Espera déjame ayudarte - Colín socorrió al potrillo lamentablemente quedo incluso mas enredado aun.

Por favor chicos dejen de estar jugando – Featherweight impulsándose con sus alas intento liberarlos sin éxito quedando al final pegado al igual que los demás.

Ok antes que alguien se le ocurra hacer otra tontería sugiero que busquemos una solución – Tom propuso haciendo que los chicos pensaran en un plan.

¡Lo tengo! – ocurriéndole una idea John fue a buscar algo en la melena de una inconsciente pinkie –spike perdóname por esto – el chico se disculpaba con su amigo dragón antes echarle pimienta en su nariz para hacerlo estornudar una gran llama abriendo un camino al ruby.

Avísame primero la próxima vez si – Sacando un pañuelo spike se limpiaba la nariz a la vez que le lloraban los ojos.

Bueno llegamos al ruby ahorra que - Preguntaba Fred a sus compañeros de pronto el cofre que llevaba spike brillo y en la tapa apareció una frase escrita en una extraña lengua – y esto que significa – leyendo la extraña frase "Ipse meos aperiam"

Esto es latín y dice me abro al cerrarme – Tak leyó pues al leer tantos libros había aprendido leer varias lenguas – lo tengo présteme la caja por favor "prope" – tomando el cofre entre sus manos dijo la frase Cerrar abriendo el cofre absorbiendo el ruby luego dijo "patentibus" para cerrarlo desactivando el rayo dejando el cielo nublado dando a entender que el peligro había pasado .

Que bueno todo se acabo – Lex aliado se disponía a descansar de pronto desde los cielos se escucho una siniestra voz.

(aquí comienza: Digimon Adventure OST #14 - Ijou Jitai Hassei!)

Criaturas ingenuas esto solo es un breve intermedio - haciendo acto de presencia ante el horror de los muchachos y sus compañeros la aparición de un nuevo digimon

Digi-análisis:

Murmukusmon: _Aunque fue originalmente un Digimon Ángel de alto rango, se dejó caer de la gracia divina y fue transformado en un demonio maligno con la capacidad de asumir cualquier forma de otros Digimon. Es el principal instructor de los Soldados de Pesadilla con el título de "Conde" y tiene treina legiones de demonios bajo su mandato. Su movimiento especial es escupir una llamarada de fuego infernal (Llama Gehenna) y se dice que todo aquel que es quemado al contacto con ella le causará un sufrimiento eterno hasta en la misma muerte._

¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres con nosotros? - Tom preguntaba de manera acusadora al siniestro digimon

Muy fácil su destrucción " **Necro Interrogatorio** "-Murmukusmon declaro para luego dispara bolas de energía oscura que no solo causaban daño a lo que tocaban sino que también podrían.

Una vez que se encargaron de los Infermon y con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban Rizegreymon junto a sus compañeros empezaron una nueva batalla contra el maléfico digimon , quien respelia sus ataques con una gran facilidad pese a ser 6 digimon en nivel Ultra pese eso los compañeros de los niños no daban su brazo a torcer , Cannonbeemon disparo sus arma contra el luego fue el turno AtlurKabuterimon que lanzo un rayo desde su cuerno Murmukusmon no solo recibió su ataque sino que su contra ataque fue mayor. Uno a uno los digimon Caín prseos del poder del digimon.

Esto resulto aburrido asique ¡ Llama Gehenna! – manifestando su aburrimiento lanzo una llamas que lastimo seriamente a sus enemigos volviéndolos a su forma novata – ahorra la cuestión es con cual de ustedes acabare primero , ya se acabare con ustedes en grupo de 3- estirando sus manos agarro Lex ,Max y Fred para luego comenzar a causarles mucho dolor.

Libéralos tu ¡monstruo! – John agarrando una gran piedra para luego lanzarla intento salvar a sus amigos.

Ten calma a todos les llegara su turno en cuanto exprima a estos 3 – Dijo el para luego seguir torturando a los pobres muchachos quienes no dudarían mucho.

(termina: Digimon Adventure OST #14 - Ijou Jitai Hassei! Y comienza : Digimon Adventure OST #23 – Zetsubou)

¡maldición ¡ desearía poder hacer algo para salvarlos pero como siempre soy tan inutil – ahogándose en la desesperación spike se lamentaba – No , debo permanecer firme y no perder las esperanzas de que todo se solucionara porque yo luchare para que así sea – manifestando su deseo de ayudar a sus amigos fue a enfrentar al digimon.

De pronto el libro de Tak se activo por los deseos de spike haciendo que se iluminara acto seguido se abrió liberando un az de luz que fue donde spike dándole un reloj , una consola , un digivice todo de color plateado más un digimon con la forma de un Ángel quien fue a liberar a los los chicos y usando su poder sagrado los curo tanto a ellos como sus compañeros.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **MagnaAngemon:** _Un Digimon Arcángel con ocho brillantes alas plateadas. La misión de HolyAngemon en el Mundo Digital es como un oficial de la ley, y tiene el deber de supervisar y vigilar a muchos Digimon Ángeles. Por otra parte, a pesar de que es el que habla de la esencia de la "Luz", tratando de preservar el orden del Mundo Digital, y está por lo general en la forma de un sacerdote, cuando el Mundo Digital se vuelca por la esencia de la "Oscuridad", cambia en su modo de batalla y ataca al mal. Su movimiento especial es la manifestación de una puerta al subespacio de la que no hay retorno, y relega al olvido al oponente a través de ella (Puerta del Cielo)_

¿Quién eres? – preguntaron todos atónitos al angel digimon quien tras poner a Lex , Max y Fred se prsento.

Mi nombre es Magnaangemon y estoy aquí para impartir justicia sobre los digimon maléficos – manifestó el digimon para luego dirigirse a la batalla Murmukusmon

(aquí termina: Inserte la cancacio: Digimon Adventure OST #23 – Zetsubou y comienza : inserter cancion _:_ With The Will)

Enserio crees que puedes vencerme , tu una insignificante mosca - Murmukusmon se burlaba para luego lanzar un buen golpe al cual fue detenido fácilmente por el Ángel.

Los poderes de la sombra jamás podrán opacar a los poderes ¡Excaliburst! – MagnaAngemon respondía alzando su espada para atacar a sus enemigos.

Comenzó así una nueva batalla pese a la diferencia de niveles MagnaAngemon mostraba ser un rival de cuidado poniendo contra las cuerdas al maléfico digimon , quien lo ataco con todas sus fuerzas primero el intento quemarlo pero este se defendió usando su escudo sagrado , luego MagnaAngemon respondió lanzando desde las palmas de sus manos rayos de color dejando muy herido y enojado.

Felicidades eres el primer ser que me hace enfadar en mucho tiempo – Murmukusmon anuncio para luego absorber todo los Infermon y Chrysalismon que se encontraban disperso en esa dimensión – por desgracias – continuo el – no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo tengo un mundo que controlar – termino diciendo en su nueva forma intento destruirlo todo el imperio pero fue detenido por el digimon Ángel.

Eso jamás sucederá yo aquí convoco el poder de la luz para que alumbre mi victoria - MagnaAngemon usando su espada invoco el poder de todo los emblemas de los chicos incluido el de spike el cuya forma se revelo como la de un sol o un resplandor irradiando un rayo de luz - ¡La puerta del destino ! – invocando una puerta dorada la cual al abrirse libero una colosal cantidad de energía que destruyo para siempre a Murmukusmon y devolvió la paz a Equestria.

Una vez acabada la batalla MagnaAngemon se convirtió en una criatura parecía a un hámster pequeño y rechoncho con grandes orejas similares a alas de murciélago. Su pelaje es marrón con el vientre blanco, y sus cuatro patas terminan en pequeñas garras prensiles negras. El cual fue a reunirse con spike.

(aquí termina: inserter cancion _:_ With The Will)

 **Digi-** **análisis:**

 **Patamon:** _Un Digimon mamífero que se caracteriza por sus grandes orejas. Es capaz de volar a través del aire mediante el uso de ellas como grandes alas, pero sólo va a una velocidad de 1 km / h, se dice que es definitivamente más rápido caminar._ _Además, a pesar de que Patamon no lleva Anillo Sagrado, es capaz de exhibir su poder sagrado oculto, y parece haber heredado los genes de Digimon antiguos. Sus movimientos especiales están absorbiendo aire y luego arrojando un aire disparado en una ráfaga (Disparo de Aire), y golpear al oponente con sus grandes orejas (Hane Binta)_

Es un gusto conocerte al fin bajo esta apariencia me puedes llamar Patamon , espero que podamos ser buenos amigos – se presentaba de manera personal y educada a spike quien al tenerlo al frente derramo lagrimas de alegría para luego abrazarlo.

Detesto romper este momento tan feliz pero spike aun tenemos un problema , que vamos hacer cuando todos los zombis despierten – Snips interrumpía el encuentro entre los dos amigos haciendo notar que los Tsunomon aun controlaban a sus amigos y familiares.

De pronto el libro brillos una vez mas y una las hojas salieron del libro fueron introduciéndose en el corazón de cristal llenado con su energía, liberando una onda de energía que se esparció por toda equestria cerrando las brechas que aun quedaban dispersadas por todo el planeta. No solo eso sino que restauro los recuerdo tanto de los muchachos como los del resto de los habitantes de Equestria acerca de ellos. Con sus memorias restauradas se reunieron juntos en un abrazo fraternal junto con sus amigos sintiéndose felices de estar de vuelta en casa. Pero fue breve su dicha pues se sintió un temblor, al despejarse el cielo ante ellos apareció tanto el Digimundo como la tierra en esta ultima ocurría lo mismo .

No puede ser detuvimos el ruby porque pasa esto – Lunamon expresando su desconcierto ante lo que sucedía pues pensó que su victoria era absoluta.

Niños elegidos pueden escucharme - Ulforce V-dramon comunicándose desde la tierra llamaba a los chicos.

Te escuchamos Ulforce V-dramon lo logramos detener el ruby y salvamos Equestria, nos podrías explicar porque todo sigue igual – Tak le exigía saber a Ulforce V-dramon pues cumplieron su misión en aquel reino.

Lamento decirles que lo que ve ante ustedes es la curvatura dimensional producida por el aumento del poder de las sombra por obra de Klaus y sus aliados sino se soluciona rápido no se que podría pasar - Ulforce V-dramon explicaba a los jóvenes la nueva crisis que amenazaba las dimensiones.

Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir donde Klaus y obligarlo ha que detenga esto después de todo esto es su culpa – Dijo Tom pues concluyo que como supuesto autor intelectual de este desastre sabría como detenerlo.

Pero él se encuentra en el Digimundo y yo no sé ustedes pero no se como volver allá – Falcomon les comentaba a todos pues a ambos grupo habían llegado a sus respectivos mundos por accidente.

Ya se los digivice si restauraron nuestros recuerdos y nos trajeron acá creo que pueden llevarnos una vez mas al Digimundo – Lex sugirió a sus compañero acto seguido todos incluido spike alzaron sus digivice al cielo .

¡por favor llévanos una vez más al Digimundo ¡ - suplicaron todos junto abriendo un portal que los llevaría nuevamente antes de irse vieron a los 3 potrillos y el perro diamante.

Necesitamos pedirle algo protejan el cofre , también por favor explíquenle twiligth lo que sucede se los encargamos – spike tomando la palabra le solicitaba a los 4 quienes fueron valientes y intentaron no llorar al ver partir a sus amigos.

Una vez hecho eso los chicos comenzaron a flotar rumbo al Digimundo desde lo alto pudieron ver a sus guardianas quienes al despertar y con sus memorias restauradas se despedían de ello conteniendo su pena ellos También se despedían prometiendo volver, tras un último adiós ellos entraron al portal. Mientras tanto Vicent se despertaba en un cuarto lleno de juguetes al lado de su cama se encontró con su hermano.

Erik ¿Dónde estamos? –Vicent cuestionaba a su hermano pues no se encontraba en el cuarto del hospital como siempre.

Estamos en Casa hermano en Casa – respondió el para tranquilizar a su hermanito luego comenzó a jugar con el.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	34. legend 33

**_Bueno aquí les traigo el comienzo de esta nueva saga la parte en negro pertenece a los recuerdo de un personaje que revelare en el próximo capitulo_**

* * *

( **insertar** **cancion** _ **:**_ _Digimon Tamers OST #3 - Subtitle DT)_

 _ **Legend 33: Dark Tamers**_

 _ **Una noche tormentosa en un departamento de barrio de mala muerte se encontraba un pequeño de unos 8 años intentando conciliar el sueño ,cerca de esta se encontraba su hermano bebe quien debido a un fuerte ruido proveniente tanto de la calle como la de la sala del hogar se despertó .**_

 _ **Ya , ya manito veras como pronto ese feo ruido se acaba – el pequeño se despertó e intento calmarlo sin éxito comenzó acurrucarlo consiguiendo que al fin se durmiera.**_

 _ **De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y bajo su umbral apareció un enfadado hombre de unos treinta años.**_

 _ **Creo haberte ordenado que ti y esa caja de chillidos se mantuvieran en silencio durante mi velada – el adulto le reclamaba al indefenso muchacho quien pese al miedo se mantenía firme ante el adulto.**_

 _ **No es mi culpa Marcus, tu y tus amigos hace demasiado ruido – le respondía este recibiendo una cachetada que casi le da vuelta la cabeza.**_

 _ **Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames padre mocoso grosero – entrando a la habitación cerrándola con llave sobándose la cara el niño le contesto.**_

 _ **Tu nunca serás mi padre , solo eres un bruto borracho - decía el chico consumido por su ira el hombre se saco el cinturón y desde la calle se escucharon los gritos de agonía del crio.**_

Los muchachos iban raudamente a través del espacio digital al cumplir su nueva misión de detener la destrucción de los mundos para ellos debían detener los maléficos planes de Erik y sus aliados. Tras un gran resplandor los chicos finalmente arribaron al Digimundo, desafortunadamente cayeron todos sobre Tom.

Es oficial odio los portales – Decía el muchacho por se experiencia pasadas tanto el Digimundo como en Equestria.

Si te odian ti imagina al resto que estamos sobre ti – Lex comentaba estando arriba de Max y debajo Fred.

En todo caso en que Zona o isla del Digimundo estamos – Preguntaba ya que no reconocía el lugar donde estaban pese haber viajado alguna vez a ese mundo

Pues por como luce el lugar yo diría que estamos en el continente Verde - Agumon estando arriba del montón les contaba.

Ciertamente el nombre que le había dado Agumon al lugar le quedaba pues hasta donde se extendía la vista , solo existía campos verdosos , flores entre otra clases de vegetación .

¿Que eso de Continentes? – Cuestionaba Tak quien no acabada de comprender lo dicho por su compañero pero antes de que pudiera Hablar John hablo.

¡oiga¡ y spike donde esta - preguntaba el John preocupado por la seguridad de el nuevo integrante del equipo.

¡auxilio…..! – Con una débil voz spike gritaba debajo de Tom al darse cuenta de eso los chicos se pusieron de pie del golpe pero al ver – gracias por recordar que los acompañaba les juro que por poco me voy al otro mundo – recobrando el sentido les contaba a todos al tiempo que notaba la forma tan rara como lo miraban – ocurre algo malo – termino diciendo el sus compañeros en cambio no sabían que decir.

No es nada importante amigo , siempre que no mires tu reflejo – decía Agumon ganándose una mirada severa por parte de todos por el comentario que acababa de hacer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Spike fue a verse a un rio cercano para su sorpresa se había transformado en un niño humano piel blanca , ojos verdes , cabello del mismo color de sus ojos desordenado y en punta, usaba una chaqueta morada con capucha , una camisa blanca, un pantalón corto azules usando un cinturón y zapatillas deportivas estando apunto de desmayarse fue salvado por Patamon quien imitando a Agumon salió sin permiso de su digivice.

Tranquilo compañero no importa cómo te vea, yo siempre voy a estar allí para cuidarte – Patamon le decía para reconfortar al ahorra humano spike.

Y nosotros también hermano - John yendo a su lado le dio un abrazo sincero conmoviendo a todos los presentes.

Muy lindos los dos porque no me sacan de aquí para unirnos al abrazo – Funbeemon desde el digivice le solicitaba a su compañero humano.

Volviendo al tema que eso de Continente verde que menciono antes Agumon - Tak manifestando su curiosidad les preguntaba a sus compañeros digimon.

(aquí comienza: Digimon Adventure OST #24 - Shuugeki! Soshite...)

Pero antes que cualquiera pudiera hablar se escucho una estampida seguido por un grito al ver a los lejos el grupo de amigos pudo contemplar a un pequeño digimon bestia de pelaje blanco con una armadura azul siendo perseguido un grupo de digimon dinosaurios.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Spadamon : **_Digimon tipo de nivel desconocido tras su tierna apariencia yace un gran poder que es codiciado por diferentes razas de digimon aparte que siente una debilidad hacia los dulces que según el_ _" lo dulce cura la fatiga"._

 **Triceromon** _: Es un Digimon dragón de cuernos que camina sobre dos piernas, teniendo la forma de un Triceratops, su poder ofensivo es impugnado por otros tipos de dinosaurios herbívoros. La fuerza de su epidermis, que se sitúa en la parte superior, más duro que la de cualquier otro Digimon prehistórico. Los dos cuernos que crecen de su rostro son muy duros y como epidermis, son bastante más rígidos que el cuerno de Monochromon. Su ataque especial es "Ataque de Tres Cuernos", donde se lanza hacia el enemigo y apuñala con los dos cuernos de su cara y el cuerno en la punta de su nariz._

Pero que estará pasando – sorprendido spike observaba desde una distancia segura la persecución de Spadamon.

No lo se vayamos mas de cerca para ver que averiguamos – Tak proponía al grupo quienes aceptaron tras ver la mirada de "no puedo darle la espalda" en su rostro.

Entonces Spadamon siguió corriendo intentando huir de sus perseguidores desafortunadamente llego cerca de un acantilado quedando a merced de los Triceromons.

Estamos cansados de estos juegos , ya es hora que vuelvas a la torre – Triceromon disgustado le reprendía al pequeño digimon.

¡Jamás! Quiero ver el mundo y hacer amigos – Spadamon respondía negándose a volver una vez más a su prisión .

No te comportes como un niño caprichosos y ¡ven! – Triceromon amenazante se acercaba al asustado digimon.

Prefiero morir antes de acompañarlos – diciendo esto último Spadamon se lanzo al acantilado para horror de sus perseguidores.

El jefe nos va hacer papilla - asustado Triceromon y sus compañeros pensaban entonces vieron elevarse Spadamon junto a Fred sobre la espalda de Yatagaramon.

Cuando alguien dice que no es no – Fred les aclaraba a grupo de matones que perseguía al pobre Spadamon.

Solo porque lo dices tu sucio humano – Triceromon con un tono de asco se manifestaba ante el chico humano.

No porque lo dice todos sus amigos - Rizegreymon apareciendo junto a sus ya evolucionados compañeros .

(aqui termina : Digimon Adventure OST #24 - Shuugeki! Soshite...)

Tras unos minutos de pelea los muchacho y sus compañeros salieron triunfante dejando al grupo de dino digimon amontonados como hojas.

Tuvieron suficiente o ocaso necesitan otra conversación con nuestros puños – Tom amenazaba a sus rivales quienes se pusieron de pie.

Esto no quedara así nuestro jefe les dará una paliza – Triceromon advertía para luego ver Spadamon - y a ti te prevengo ante que acabe el día volverás a la torre y nunca vas salir – termino diciendo el asustando de muerte Spadamon.

Tras esa declaración Spadamon se descompenso desmayándose en los brazos de Fred , fue entonces Zudomon usando su martillo puso en órbita al grupo de Triceromon .Una vez que estuvieron fuera de vista los muchachos atendieron al pequeño digimon. Mientras tanto en una fortaleza lejana tras darle su medicina, bañarlo y vestirlo Erick junto a su hermanito decido llevarlo fuera para mostrarles el mundo en que estaban.

Sé que este mundo dará miedo al principio pero te aseguro que ninguna de sus habitantes te hará daño – Erik temiendo la reacción de su hermanito al encontrarse en otro mundo este en cambio comenzó a correr más rápido que una liebre a contemplar tanto el lugar como los digimons.

Este tipo genial mira los músculos y sus cuernos – Vincent comentaba al ver un digimon bípedo con la forma de un torro viendo que todo los veían raro Erik fue a buscarlo.

Esos son digimon no personas disfrazadas asique no te les acerques mucho ya que algunos son peligrosos – Erik advertía a su pequeño hermano ignorando que el pequeño ya había tenido su propia experiencia con aquellas criaturas.

Discúlpame es que me deje llevar, te prometo no hacerlo mas – Vincent se disculpaba con su hermano mayor al tiempo que el le daba una suave caricia en la cabeza.

Disculpen, lamento interrumpirlos pero tenemos una situación –Gaomon apareciendo de la nada llamaba a su compañero al ver su mirada puso al pequeño en el suelo acto seguido hizo sonar.

De pronto apareció ante el trío un gigantesco oso de peluche el cual podía moverse solo debido que estaba dotado de vida.

 _ **Digi-Análisis:**_

 **Monzaemon:** _Un Digimon que está completamente envuelto en el misterio. Desde su aspecto, es un juguete de peluche intacto de un oso, por lo que se rumorea que hay alguien dentro, que consiguió ingresar a través de la boquilla donde se une en su parte trasera. Envuelve el rival en el amor desbordante de este cuerpo lindo (con ojos de miedo), y los hace sentir felices. Su movimiento especial es su "Ataque Amoroso", en el que lanza corazones_.

Es muy bonito – Dijo Vincent sonriente siendo alzado por los fuerte brazos de Monzaemon dejando claro sus intenciones de jugar.

Escucha Vincent tengo cosas que hacer asique este amigo va a cuidar de ti prométeme que no te apartaras de el – Erik le indicaba al pequeño quien le hizo un gesto de aprobación a su hermano mayor.

No se preocupe el y los demás invitados vamos a pasar un día fantástico – Monzaemon le contaba al muchacho de 18 años para luego irse con un risueño chicos a donde se encontraban otros niños como el que encontraban fascinante mundo.

Fue entonces que Klaus se cambio su teñida una mas siniestro la cual consistía a una chaqueta de cuero negra con rayas puparas sobre , jeans oscuros y botas saliendo de lo que parecía un especie de cuarto gigante . Luego él y Gaomon fueron a una reunión con un grupo de digimon de apariencia temible e imponente .

Muy bien ¿cual es el problema? – Erik sin miedo preguntaba aquellos seres quienes pese a no estar en el mismo lugar igual ejercían un gran poder.

Esta asamblea se ha realizado debido a tu ineficiencia en la tarea que se te encomendó – indicaba una de las 4 entidades mostrándoles como los chicos habían deshabilitado el ruby.

No solo eso es que debido a tu ineficiencia los llamados niños elegidos han sumado un nuevo aliado con el poder sagrado – decía otro mostrando imágenes de la batalla entre MagnaAngemon y Murmukusmon.

Eso no es problema mío yo solo me dedique a cumplir órdenes que se me dieron , todo lo demás no tengo ninguna responsabilidad – Erik sin perder su postura arrogante le respondía aquellos seres .

¡cuidado humano ! recuerda nuestro trato y lo que pasara sino nos haces enfurecer – tomando el palabra el tercero recordándole el acuerdo que los unía haciendo que el muchacho cambiara su actitud.

Supongo que no solo nos han convocado para hacer sufrir a mi señor – Gaomon cambiando la conversación pregunto a aquellos seres.

La verdad es que si la espada del triunfo a aparecido – anunciaba el cuarto llamando la atención de tanto el digimon como Erik- esta es la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando – concluyo el maléfico digimon mostrando dicha arma.

Ya comprendo quiere que la recupere para ustedes – Erik deduciendo a lo que iban los seres comento – pues – continuo el – denlo por hecho – este se disponía a irse hasta que fue detenido por uno de ellos.

No es tan fácil y como comprenderás dado la importancia de esta misión llevaras lo refuerzos – le indicaba aquel ser – y si alguno de los dos se niega , saben bien quien o quienes van a pagarlo – termino diciendo el para luego dar paso a un grupo de chicos con el mismo digivice negro que poseía Erik este los vio con sumo desagrado.

Mientras tanto el grupo liderado por Tak atendía al pobre Spadamon acostándolo sobre una cama de hojas, con la ayuda de sus compañeros reunieron todo lo necesario para armar su campamento .

Es increíble que halláramos tantas frutas en este lugar - Fred junto Falcomon ,Lunamon y Lex cargados de comida para el grupo.

No solo eso tuvimos la suerte de encontrar un árbol Digi – noir que fantástico – Contaba Lunamon cargando latas de aquel maravilloso alimento para tanto los digimon como humanos.

Espero que ha los demás les este llendo igual de bien – Dijo Lex llegando a donde establecieron su campamento.

Y con estas debe ser suficiente – John recogiendo madera para hacer la fogata spike tenia problemas para mantenerse en pie tropezando cayendo de cara contra el piso.

Estas bien compañero – Patamon preocupado bajo del cielo a socorrer al ahorra humano dragón.

Si es que aun no me acostumbro a este cuerpo , en especial el no tener cola – spike explicaba al alado digimon al tiempo que se tocaba su parte posterior buscando dicha cola – Ahorra se lo que sufrió Twiligth al estar en la secundaria Canterlot – pensaba para sí mismo los sucesos ocurridos en su primera aventura en aquel mundo.

Tranquilo haber deja te ayudemos – Funbeemon se ofrecía a prestar su asistencia al nuevo integrante del grupo

En eso en el campamento un asuntado Spadamon despertó de golpe tras haber tenido una pesadilla horrible.

¿Dónde estoy ? – Se preguntaba el digimon siendo recibido Takeshi y su compañero Digimon Agumon.

Al fin despiertas menos mal pensamos que con el susto habías partido al otro mundo - Agumon bromeaba sin darse cuenta como su comentario afectaba a Spadamon ganándose un golpe por parte de Tak.

Lo siento compañero, pero te lo ganaste a pulso – Tak un tanto enojado castigaba a su compañero para luego ver a Spadamon –no le hagas caso y dime como te encuentras – cuestionaba el adolecente al tiempo que le sobaba cariñosamente la cabeza.

Bien supongo y son … los que le dieron su merecido a Triceromon – Spadamon le contestaba tras reflexionarlo un poco al fin pudo recordar lo sucedido

Se que no un tema fácil pero que es eso de la torre – Tom tratando de utilizar las palabras adecuadas cuestionaba Spadamon.

Es que desde que Salí de Digi-huevo toda la vida estuve en una torre viendo el comienzo y el fin de los días siempre anhelando salir , un día conocí un digimon que me conto como era el mundo mas allá de la torre - Spadamon contaba su historia a sus amigos – pero – continuo el – el señor de esa torre nos descubrió , sin más nos separo pero yo no perdí las esperanza de volver a vernos y así como el mundo mas allá de mi prision , asique un día aproveche para escaparme pero no salió como pensé - termino de contar el pequeño digimon dejando a todos con el corazón apachurrado .

No te angusties porque jamás vas a volver a esa torre – Tentomon le aseguraba al pobre digimon llegando tanto el grupo de John como el grupo de Fred quienes llegaron con todo lo que necesitaban

Nos perdimos algo importante – preguntaba John al ver la tan emotiva escena entre sus camaradas y su nuevo amigo.

No solo una charla entre amigos verdad – Agumon declaraba ganándose la aprobación de todos por primera vez en el día.

Oigan alguno ha visto al grupo de Max – Tak tomando la palabra de pronto se escucho una explosión – no importa creo que ya los encontré – concluyo el para luego ir donde ocurría las explosiones.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron en medio de una batalla entre zudomon y Yatagaramon contra dos nuevos enemigos uno era una momia viviente y el otro era una criatura alada hecha enteramente de hueso.

 **Digi- análisis :**

 **Mummymon** _: Un Digimon Muerto Viviente cuyo cuerpo está envuelto en vendas en la forma de una momia egipcia. Se llama el "Nigromante" por su convocatoria y manipulación de las almas reticentes (datos residuales) de Digimon aniquilados. Debido a su reticencia, su expresión facial no se puede leer, y es difícil de entender lo que está pensando, pero es un ser peligroso, si es atacado blande su arma y derriba completamente al oponente, y si está acorralado comenzará al azar a disparar su arma favorita "Obelisco". Su movimiento de firma está enrollando las vendas en sus antebrazos alrededor del oponente, como una serpiente (Vendaje de Serpiente). Su movimiento especial está convocando a los fantasmas para impulsar a su oponente enloquecido a la muerte (Necrofobia)._

 **SkullBaluchimon** _: Un gigantesco Digimon Muerto Viviente reproducido a partir de los datos de varios fósiles falsificados, que se encontraban en los datos de un fósil de lo que se cree que es el mayor mamífero terrestre. No tiene emociones o inteligencia, y debido a que su cuerpo funciona por reflejo con sólo los datos de los nervios establecidos dentro de su cuerpo, sigue atacando sin piedad hasta que ya no puede moverse. Sus Movimientos Especiales están pisoteando al oponente con sus pies gigantescos, enterrándolos bajo tierra (Hueso de Tumba), y encarcelar al adversario en el espacio dentro de sus vapores negros fríos, que lo persiguen eternamente hasta que muera (Miedo Mortal)._

Chicos que bueno que vinieron esos tipos nos atacaron de pronto , mientras buscábamos agua – Max contaba sintiéndose aliviado por la llegada de sus compañeros y sus digimon .

y no entendemos la razón ya que nosotros no los molestamos – Lex tomando la palabra les comentaba hasta que escucharon una perversa risa.

Pues enano bonachón hay gran motivo cierto hermano Runt – decía un muchacho alto de unos trece años de cabello rojos adornado con gafas de sol , ojos negros, piel rosa oscura vestido con una chaqueta de aviador purpura sobre una camisa blanca , jeans y cinturón con una hebilla de piel zapatillas.

Correcto Big Boy es que todos ustdes son nuestros enemigos - respondía otro un poco mas pequeño de unos once años rechoncho , piel rosa claro , cabello naranja pálido ,ojos negros usando un poleron morado con capucha y bolsillos en el adomen con jeans y zapatos.

Eso si nosotros los permitimos granuja ¡Digi-energy …- Tom declaro pero antes de poder contraatacar el grupo fue atacado por un grupo de murciélagos.

No ,no lo siento pero no puedo permitir su interferencia –Dijo una voz femenina la cual pertenecía a una mujer vestida enteramente de negro .

Cierto es de mala educación meterse a donde –saliendo de un rio cercano una extraña serpiente de mar con un casco de oro.

Su pelea será con nosotros 6 - concluyo una maléfica parca con capa y capucha rojas con las que no se le ve la cara, manta grisácea para el cuerpo, una guadaña en la mano derecha y cadenas en la izquierda. De su aspecto interior sólo se ve el destello de sus ojos. En la frente de su capucha lleva una marca cadavérica y de su cuello pende un amuleto con la forma de un ojo.

 **Digi – análisis:**

 **LadyDevimon** : _Un Digimon Ángel Caído femenino de noble presencia. Debido a su fuerza por la incomparable pureza de su Poder del Lado Oscuro, se dice que los límites a su expansión y crecimiento en los ordenadores personales es "0". Su movimiento especial es "Onda de la Oscuridad", que libera innumerables criaturas de la oscuridad similares a murciélagos que queman al oponente a la nada. Otro movimiento especial, "Veneno", utiliza la energía oscura para invertir la fase de una facultad propia del oponente, destruyéndolo desde dentro. Entre más poderoso es el oponente, más completa es esta técnica._

 **MegaSeadramon:** _Es una forma de las Especie Seadramon que vivieron mucho tiempo en el duro ambiente que rodea el Continente Folder, pero evolucionó para sobrevivir en el Mundo Digital, donde los débiles son alimento para los fuertes. Su cuerpo llegó a más grande, el caparazón que cubre su cabeza se puso más duro, y una cuchilla en forma de rayo ha crecido en su cráneo._ _Su movimiento especial es un rayo de gran alcance disparado desde la hoja en su cráneo (Jabalina de Trueno). Hay un dispositivo generador equipado en el caparazón en su cabeza, con el fin de permitir este movimiento especial._

 **Fantomon** : _Un Digimon como La Muerte, la cual posee una hoz gigantesca y una cadena. Es un Digimon Fantasmal de clase superior comparado con Bakemon, así que cuando alguien está poseído por Fantomon se encuentra en sus últimos momentos, hasta que finalmente la muerte viene a por él. Atesora un cristal con forma de globo ocular que cuelga de su cuello, y al igual que el emblema de Mammothmon, es capaz de prever todo con su poder de clarividencia, con el fin de percibir a quienes están cerca de la muerte. Se dice que el interior de la tela que cubre su cuerpo conduce a una dimensión separada del Mundo Digital, y su Movimiento Especial es cortar el alma del oponente en pedazos con su hoz gigantesca y su cadena (Segadora de Almas). Los que sufren esta técnica acaban con sus almas completamente aniquiladas._

Oye genio creo que contaste mal – Fred le hizo notar Fantomon hasta que escucho una melodía conocida tanto por spike como Tak.

El que necesita hacer sus cuentas de nuevo eres tu enano – dijo adagio apareciendo con sus compañeras Aria y sonata.

¡Las Dazzling ! – gritaron tanto spike como Tak al ver nuevamente a sus adversarios de la secundaria Canterlot.

O si te recuerdo tu eres el chico que salió a defensa de sunset pero tu de que nos conoces – Sonata inocente reconoció solo a Takeshi pero al ver a Spike quedo confundida

Ah sonata ese era el cachorro que seguía a Twiligth y sus amigas a todos lados – Aria le contaba un tanto irritada por la actitud de esta – aunque no sé si haberse convertido en humano sea una bendición o maldición para el – se burlaba haciendo que spike se sintiera aun mas incomodo en su nuevo cuerpo.

Oye déjalo el 100 veces mejor persona que tu – Tak salía a defender a su nuevo amigo – ademas tiene mejor voz , por cierto a cuanto conciertos las han contratado - ahorra siendo el quien se burlaba de las chicas para deleite de sus compañero y la rabia por parte de sus rivales quienes la vieron con mucho odio.

Quieren todos concentrarse aunque sea por un segundo – Erik llegando de último junto a BlackMachGaogamon recibiendo provocando un silencio absoluto con su presencia- mejor – continuo el – oh parece que sobrevivieron a mi pequeño ardid ,impresionante pero inútil – posando su vista sobre Tak y sus amigos quienes a su vez lo veían con rabia

(inserter cancion _:_ With The Will)

¡digi-energi , doble carga! - gritaron todos ante la presencia del cruel villano haciendo evolucionar a sus compañeros a su forma ultra.

Esta va tanto por nuestros amigos de la tierra como a los habitantes de equestria cuyas vidas amenazaste - Tak manifestando su deseo de hacer justicia en nombre de su familia .

Comenzó así la batalla contra sus nuevos enemigos contra todo pronostico la batalla se encontraba pareja entre ambos equipos , aun así ninguno daba su brazo a torcer cada compañero digimon usaba sus habilidades para vencer a su oscuro adversario generando grandes explosiones. Finamente ambos grupos llegaron a un punto muerto para ambos grupos.

Ahorra que chicos - Tom preguntaba a sus camaradas al ver que la batalla no iba ningún lado .

Yo tengo una idea entréguenos a ese enano de azul , mientras aun puedan respiran – Erik amenazaba al tiempo que apuntaba a Spadamon quien se escondió detrás de sus amigos.

Sobre nuestros cadáveres te entregaremos a nuestro amigo – Max protegiendo al pequeño generando la sonrisa de sus contrincantes.

Esperábamos esa respuesta déjeme mostrarles el siguiente nivel evolutivo –Erik exponía para luego empanzaron a generar tanto el cómo sus aliados energía oscura lo mas terrorífico de la situación es que en sus frentes aparecieron numeró Adagio (1), Aria (2), Sonata (3),Big Boy(4),Runt(5) y el (6) - ¡Digi – energy , Max carga! – gritaron todos juntos enviando dicha energía a sus compañeros haciendo evolucionar aun nuevo y temible nivel.

(aqui termina la cancion _:_ With The Will)

Luego ellos se alzaron contra los chicos y por un momento todo se puso oscuro cuando dicha oscuridad se fue los chicos y sus compañeros digimon se encontraban heridos e indefensos en el suelo. Lo único que se escuchaban era las risas de sus enemigos quienes las ejercían tras haber contemplado su obra.

Creí que habían entendido ustdes no pueden vencerme – Erik tomando a Tak el cuello le comento pero cuando estuvo a punto de llevarse a Spadamon un nuevo y gigantesco digimon apareció en el campo de batalla.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	35. Legend 34

( **insertar cancion** _ **:**_ _Digimon Tamers OST #3 - Subtitle DT)_

 **Legend 34: Mega**

En medio del calor de la batalla entre los Dark Tamers y nuestros héroes apareció un gigantesco digimon con la apariencia de un hombre vestido con una armadura dorada con una capa blanca, en lugar de manos tenia martillos por los cuales pasaban grandes Cantidades de energía.

¿Quiénes el acaso otro enemigo? – Tak semiconsciente contemplaba aquel ser bajar del cielo para colocarse frente entre su grupo y el de Erik.

Como se supone que te debemos llamar Doradito quizás – Aria se burlaba siendo su compañeros quien pagara por su osadía

Soy la mano que ejerce la justicia en el mundo, mi nombre es _**Jupitermon**_ – Contesto el digimon a la muchacha.

 **Digi-Análisis:**

 **Jupitermon:** Uno de los Doce Olímpicos, es un Digimon que reina sobre el trueno y el clima como el dios que preside sobre los cielos. Siempre está juzgando el bien y el mal en el campo de batalla, y fija pena divina para los que optan por el mal. Toma las decisiones sin pasión, excluyendo totalmente cualquier emoción de sus sentencias. Se dice que si alguien está en desacuerdo con el juicio de Jupitermon, desafía a Jupitermon y gana, el juicio es anulado, pero se dice que aun no existe, quien pueda revocarlo. Si intercambia golpes con el oponente usando los martillos en sus dos manos, es capaz de convocar a pequeñas nubes de tormenta.

Te advierto que te retires si no los has notado somos 6 contra 1 tu balanza esta a nuestro favor– Big Boy declaraba ordenando a su ya evolucionado compañero que atacara el cual fue fácilmente repelido por el imponente digimon.

Eso depende de quién mueva la balanza no crees y ustdes han sido declarados culpables ¡ _**Castigo de Juez**_ ! – Declaro el para luego ejercer su técnica sobre todos los maléficos villanos venciéndolos con mucha facilidad humillados Erik y su grupo emprendieron la retirada.

Tras presenciar eso los chicos perdieron el conocimiento, al volver en si Tak se encontraba junto Agumon se encontraba en una cama vestido con una toga preguntándose donde estaba fue a ver una ventana cerca para su sorpresa se encontraba en una torre tan alta que llegaba al cielo.

Oh veo que despertaste aquí le traigo sus pertenecía junto a ropa la cual acabamos de lavar – indicaba un digimon cuya forma de hablar y vestimenta delataba su género femenino.

 **Digi-Análisis:**

 **Sistermon Blanc : **Es un Digimon cuyo nombre y diseño se derivan de hermana (sister en inglés) y Blanc (blanco en español). Es un Digimon con forma de chica que parece que lleva un conejo blanco, y cuya hermana mayor es Sistermon Noir. A diferencia de su hermana mayor Noir, es un poco introvertida, y casi siempre se esconde detrás de su hermana lanza triple vertiente "Cruz Barbee"que lleva como arma tiene tanto un lado ofensivo y un lado defensivo.

Disculpa no es mi intención ser grosero pero me podría decir donde estoy o quien eres – Tak interrogaba a la bella digimon quien al entregarle su ropa y sus aparatos electrónicos contesto.

Mi puede llamar Sistermon blanca pero me gusta que me digan White, ahorra le pido que se ponga su ropa , despierte a su amigo y me acompañen mi amo Jupitermon los espera – White le solicitaba yendo al baño dentro del cuarto Tak cumplió la petición para luego despertar a Agumon.

Un rato después guiados por White llegaron a un elegante comedor donde se encontraban todos sus amigos sanos y salvos quienes al ver a ambos fuero a saludarlo .En eso White hizo sonar una campanilla llamando la atención del grupo de amigos.

Se solicita a los presentes se sienten ya que hará acto de presencia mi señor Jupitermon – White Anunciaba para luego dar paso a dicho digimon.

Gracias White ya puedes retirarte yo me encargo desde ahorra – Jupitermon le decía a su asistente quien tras escuchar se retiro del cuarto – bueno jóvenes hagamos las presentaciones correspondientes mi nombre es Jupitermon – el imponente digimon saludaba a los jóvenes quienes devolvieron su saludo al tiempo que cada uno se presentaba junto a su compañero digimon

Disculpe señor Jupitermon donde nos encontramos y nuestro amigo Spadamon se encuentra bien - John respetuoso cuestionaba a su anfitrión quien se respiro hondo antes de responderle al pequeño.

Se encuentran en la torre infinita , Spadamon esta bien de vuelta a su cuarto en la parte mas elevada de la torre y puedo asegurarles que se encuentra bien– Jupitermon contaba los chicos se sobresaltaron al saber que se encontraban justo en el lugar del cual su nuevo amigo intentaba huir.

Entonces quiere decir que somos sus prisioneros como lo es el – Tentomon le reclamaba al digimon pues por el relato que les había narrado su amigo .

Ni el o ustedes son prisioneros aquí , si Spadamon se encuentra aquí es para protegerlo – Jupitermon explicaba al grupo dejando confundidos a todos asique decidieron escuchar su versión de la historia.

Mientras Tanto lejos de allí recuperándose del ataque por parte de Jupitermon aparecieron los lideres de estos quienes no se encontraban muy felices por su reciente fracaso.

Entonces díganme donde está la espada del triunfo – furioso uno de los digimon demandaba saber donde se encontraba lo que había pedido recuperar.

Estuvimos a punto de obtenerlo pero intervino un digimon llamado Jupitermon – Sonata respondía al maléfico digimon quien se enojo y preocupo.

Tienen alguna idea lo que han hecho por su ineptitud hemos llamado de quienes no debemos – otro de los jefes les reclamaba e insultaba al grupo de muchachos.

Hicimos lo que ustedes nos pidieron así que el fracaso no es solo nuestro - Aria se defendía de las acusaciones de sus líderes ganándose un severo castigo.

En primer lugar estén agradecidos de que aun respiran ,ahorra retírense de mi vista antes que perdamos la paciencia - ordeno aquel digimon solo en la oscuridad converso con sus compañeros – aunque –continuo el – en algo tiene razón debemos cambiar nuestra estrategia si queremos conseguir nuestra victoria – termino diciendo para luego convocar a un grupo de digimon para cumplir su misión.

Entretanto Jupitermon comenzó a explicarles los motivos que lo llevaban a mantener Spadamon en la torre.

( aqui inicia: Digimon Tamers (Movie 1) OST #11 - Kawari Nante Inai)

 **Narración de Jupitermon:**

 **Pues para que puedan comprender mi problema debo contarles un poco de la historia de este mundo verán hace eones el Digimundo….**

Disculpe pero ya hemos oído esa historia antes – Lex le explicaba a Jupitermon contándole su experiencia con Jijimon.

 **Entonces sabrán aquel monstruo que amenazo a tantos digimon en eras pasadas era el enemigo jurado de un grupo que yo ayude a fundar conocidos como los 12 que no pues la realidad es que aquel ser nació por el resentimiento de los digimon hacia mí y mis compañeros .**

Que lo provoco acaso ustdes no lo trataban bien o fue algo mas – Max preguntaba usando las mejores palabras para no ofender al digimon.

 **La verdad es que no sabemos hasta el día de hoy eso sigue siendo un misterio para mi y miss camaradas .Volviendo a la historia descubrimos que pese a nuestro poderes no poseíamos el poder para vencer Titanomon asique el dios del mundo digital creo a los legendarios "Arms" digimon con la capacidad de transformarse en armas con su ayuda pudimos traer la paz , encerramos a Titanomon y sus aliados por un largo tiempo hubo harmonía entre los mundos**.

Espera hay algo que no tiene sentido , según lo que nos contaron dicho digimon quedo atrapado entre tres mundo diferentes – Gomamon interrumpiendo la historia le decía al digimon quien suspiro.

 **Lo que no sospechamos es que una parte de Titanomon quedo libre de su encierro convirtiéndose en un nuevo y aterrador ser quien ataco sin piedad el hogar de los Arms, miss compañeros y yo hicimos todo lo posible para frenarlo. Finalmente fue el sacrificio de tanto los digimon Arms como** **el dos de mis compañeros quienes usaron todos su poder para acabar con dicho ser en el proceso el Digimundo se dividió en tres mundos diferentes y de esa batalla surgió la leyendo que su amigo Jijimon los conto. Luego de esa batalla miss compañeros y yo hicimos el voto de no volver a participar en la batalla construimos torres para mantener la unión entre los mundos y para permitirnos movilizarnos entre ellos**

 **Fin de la narración de Jupitermon**

( aqui inicia: Digimon Tamers (Movie 1) OST #11 - Kawari Nante Inai)

Espere pero eso que tiene que ver con mantener al pequeño Spadamon encerrado aquí – Agumon impaciente manifestaba su deseo por saber el motivo por el cual su nuevo amigo debía estar encerrado.

El motivo es que el ultimo digimon de aquella raza de digimon y como tal tiene poder tanto para proteger como destruir el mundo por ese motivo el no debe volver a salir – Jupitermon explicaba dejando al grupo impresionado al conocer el secreto del pequeño digimon.

Pero el merece tener una vida mejor que estar viviendo en un cuarto de una torre – Tak tomando la palabra salía a la defensa de su nueva camarada.

Puedes asegurarme que si dejo salir a Spadamon no le sucederá nada malo – Jupitermon contra argumentaba provocando reflexionaran recordando su último combate contra Erik y su grupo pues ellos les había dado una paliza.

En ese momento toda la torre se estremeció acto seguido White hizo acto de presencia para informarle lo que sucedía.

Mi señor unos digimon del Digimundo principal atacan la base que se encuentra en su mundo – White le exponía el problema a su señor este estaba a punto de actuar fue interrumpido por Tom.

Por favor permítanos por lo menos protegerlo a usted y a spadmon estando aquí – Tom le pedia a Jupitermon quien le dio su aprobación acto seguido todos fueron al campo de batalla

Llegando pudieron ver un ejército de Tankmon y Devidramon atacando la torre infinita liderado por un nuevo perturbador demonio.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **NeoDevimon:** Una forma evolucionada de Devimon, quien fue mejorado por alguien. Es un Digimon Artificial que fue mejorado artificialmente y está completamente controlado, incluso su voluntad propia. La mascara que cubre su cara suprime los poderes de NeoDevimon, y se dice que le fue puesta para poder controlar su voluntad. Su técnica especial es la versión mejorada de la Garra Mortal, conocida como la Garra Culpable.

La espada del Triunfo ¡Tráiganla! - Ordeno NeoDevimon elevando sus garras largas y afiladas hacia el grupo de Tak.

(inserter cancion _:_ With The Will)

Mantengámonos juntos para ganar ¡Digi-energy, doble carga! – Tak índico a sus compañeros para luego comenzar la pelea contra el ejército de digimons .

Comenzando así la batalla contra los diabólicos digimon pese a que lo separaban en número, no se equiparaban en su poder de fuego Yatagaramon, AtlurKabuterimon y Cannonbeemon se encargaban de los Devidramon en el cielo, mientras que Magnaangemon, zudomon y Crescemon luchaba en tierra contra los Tankmon .Finalmente Rizegreymon peleaba contra NeoDevimon siendo la lucha más intensa pues ambos seres usaban al máximo sus habilidades para intentar vencer al otro. Observando desde su guarida se encontraban los Jefes de Erik contemplando atentos dicha escena.

Sobra decir que esos muchachos son persistentes – decía unos de ellos viendo como el grupo de amigos peleaba contra un ejército de malvados digimons.

Muy cierto pero no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad - Otro de los digimon tomando la palabra le hacía ver a sus aliados.

Que es lo que propones exactamente – preguntaba otro provocando una sonrisa por parte de su compañero.

Concuerdo si queremos ganar debemos intervenir de inmediato – concordando con su compañero alzo su mano cosa que sus compañeros imitaron mandando su energía contra NeoDevimon y su ejército.

En medio de la batalla una tormenta se formo sobre los chicos de ella emanaron unos rayos que impactaron contra los Devidramon convirtiéndolos en Mephistomon, a tres grupo Tankmon se combinaron creando un nuevo ser pero el cambio más radical lo sufrió NeoDevimon quien se retiro su máscara mostrando no solo espantoso y deforme rostro sino un aumento de su poder.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Tankdramón** : Un Digimon máquina que funciona como el motín de supresión y asalto-exterminio para la mecanizado "D-Brigada". Está especializado en el exterminio de las hordas de "Objetivos", y cuenta con la potencia de fuego abrumadora. Está equipado con un radar que es capaz de bloquear a treinta "Objetivos" al mismo tiempo, y si se complementa Tankdramon sus "objetivos" vinculando los datos la con otros Tankdramon, que se dice que es imposible escapar. Su movimiento especial es su "Cañón Luchador" disparando un proyectil cargado con una mini-bomba nuclear, reduciendo todo a un radio de 30 km de tierra quemada. Asimismo, en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo utiliza la "Ametralladora Explosiva" al lado de su cañón, que puede despedir 3,600 balas en un segundo.

Los que estén confundidos y asustados levanten mano – Fred comentaba para luego alzar la mano junto a sus compañeros.

Que acaba de pasar Erik tendrá algo que ver en esto – Tom se preguntaba pues la situación que Vivian tenia la firma de aquel rufián por todos.

Por extraño que parezca esto no siente como algo que haría Erik – Pensaba Tak de pronto fue derivado por spike quien tuvo que moverse rápido para salvar a su amigo.

Que alguien piense rápido ante que eso tipo elimine a nuestros amigos y de paso a nosotros – Spike manifestando su preocupación al ver como se desarrollaba la batalla.

¡ **Ametralladora Explosiva**! – gritaron los Tankdramón disparando una ráfaga de municiones contra los compañeros de los chicos hiriéndolos gravemente.

Las cosas no iban mejor en lo alto del cielo pues los Mephistomon quienes acumularon energía en la palma de sus manos para luego lanzarla contra sus enemigos. NeoDevimon agarro con sus garras a Rizegreymon liberando una poderosa descarga de electricidad inmovilizando su oponente para luego lanzarlo al piso. Luego de una larga batalla los únicos que quedaban en pie eran MagnaAngemon, Zudomon, Crescemon y Cannonbeemon. Todos los demás habían vuelto a su forma anterior.

(aqui termina la cancion _:_ With The Will)

Espada del triunfo ¡Ahorra! – exigía NeoDevimon a sus adversarios que le entregaran a Spadamon pese a lo malo de la situación ellos se negaron - entonces ¡Dolor Profundo ¡ -agitando sus alas creo un viento oscuro que comenzó a lastimar a Tak y a los chicos quienes comenzaron a retorcerse del dolor.

Desde la cima de la torre Jupitermon observaba aquella escena intrigado por la valentía y la resistencia que mostraban los chicos quienes pesen a ser derivados una y otra vez seguían peleando.

Porque lo hacen que impulsa a esos digimon y humanos a sufrir así - Jupitermon se preguntaba siendo interrumpido por Spadamon quien se escapo de su cuarto pasó a ver al digimon.

Eso debe a que son mis amigos, ellos me protegieron contra quienes me quisieron hacer Daño pese a conocernos por casualidad – Spadamon le contaba al imponente digimon para luego arrodillarse ante a el – por favor se lo suplico sálvelos , si lo hace le prometo no volver irme de la torre – suplicaba a Jupitermon quien comenzó a meditar la petición de Spadamon.

Llegando a un punto critico los chicos estaban a punto de recibir el golpe final . De pronto las nubes del cielo se abrieron y de ella bajo un haz de luz dorada que impacto contra nuestros héroes curando tanto a los digimon heridos como a los muchachos . Los digivice de Tak, Tom y Fred sufrieron una transformación ahora eran dorados con blanco con detalles rojos , morado y verde correspondiente a cada chico.

¡Y esto! que le ha sucedido a nuestros digivice – Tom se preguntaba de pronto la pantalla se ilumino y se escucho la voz de Jupitermon.

Les entrego mi bendición por favor úsenlo para que la justicia prevalezca en el mundo digital – Declaraba el luego apareció la frase mega.

Que dicen lo intentamos – Fred un tanto asustado les preguntaba a Tak y a Tom pues no estaba seguro de seguir peleando.

En este punto chicos creo que no tenemos nada que perder ¡listos! – Tak tomando el liderazgo en la conversación inspiraba a ambos.

(inserter cancion _:_ Digimon Savers - Believer)

¡Digi-energy , Mega cargar! - dibujando los símbolos de sus placas para luego enviar la energía combinada de sus digivice y reloj la cual fue potenciando por dicho símbolo enviando una cantidad masiva de energía a sus compañeros.

Agumon ,Tentomon, Falcomon Warp digivol a ….. **ShineGreymon, Ravemon,** **HerakleKabuterimon** \- Gritaron los tres digimon elevándose al cielo tras salir de la luz mostrando su nuevas formas evolutivas

 **Digi- análisis:**

 **ShineGreymon:** Un Digimon Dragón de Luz que lucha con la energía solar que se acumula al rojo vivo. Sus movimientos especiales son extendiendo sus alas gigantescas, concentrando la energía de luz hasta su límite máximo, y luego disparar (Explosión Gloriosa), y derribando al oponente con sus alas de luz resplandecientes (Ráfaga Brillante). También, puede llamar a la Espada GeoGrey, en la que se condensa el poder de Gaia.

 **HerakleKabuterimon** : Un Digimon Insecto Definitivo que evolucionó con los datos de las especies Kabuterimon y Kuwagamon. Tiene un cuerno gigantesco y tijeras, y se puede decir que su forma perfectamente compensa las deficiencias de estos dos tipos de Digimon, que habían sido de naturalezas opuesta Su cuerpo irradia destellos dorados, ha recuperado y fortalecido la capacidad de vuelo, que AtlurKabuterimon había perdido, por lo que se precipita sobre el Mundo Digital a velocidad supersónica. Su movimiento especial es una versión mejorada de "Mega Blaster" (Giga Blaster). No hay nadie que no será aniquilado por esta técnica

 **Ravemon:** Un Digimon Cyborg, que posee un ala hecha de Chrome Digizoid. El verdadero terror de Ravemon está en sus acciones encubiertas. Oculta su figura con su ala negra y acuchilla al oponente con su ala plateada. Apareciendo de la nada, puede acabar con el oponente fácilmente. Sus movimientos especiales consisten en elevar los afilados clavos en su brazo izquierdo y luego realizar un ataque giratorio al oponente (Garra Espiral de Cuervo), y cortar al adversario en pedazos con su ala izquierda (Ala Explosiva). Además, golpea al oponente con la espada "Chouou-maru", que da rienda suelta a una serie de movimientos ágiles, y el rayo oscuro que se libera de la hoja de la Chouou-maru, Ame-no-Ohabari, posee un enorme poder destructivo.

Los tres digimon fueron a socorrer a sus compañeros de equipo HerakleKabuterimon uso su ¡Mega Blaster! para arremeter contra gran parte de los Mephistomon , en tierra Ravemon uso su ¡ Garra Espiral de Cuervo! para crear un torbellino destructor que destruyo a los Tankdramón dándole la oportunidad a los demás para acabar para acabar con el resto de los ejercito cosa que no le gusto a NeoDevimon quien se dispuso a destruirlos de una vez por todas pero fue detenido por ShineGreymon.

La oscuridad no puede ser silenciaciada ¡garra culpable! - atacando con ferocidad con sus garra dorada a ShineGreymon quien no sufrió daño alguno debido a su armadura.

No pero se puede iluminar ¡ **Estallido** **Glorioso!** – ShineGreymon manifestó concentrando toda su energía formando una ardiente bola de fuego la cual disparo contra NeoDevimon terminando así la batalla.

(aqui termina la cancion _:_ Digimon Savers - Believer)

Después de la batalla los muchachos volvieron con Jupitermon quien los esperaba con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Gracias por ayudarnos a todos – spike en nombre de sus amigos le agradecía su ayuda en la batalla.

De nada, pero la verdad yo solo le di el impulso que necesitaban para ganar – Jupitermon le decía siendo humilde sobre su aporte en la batalla.

Entonces supongo que debemos irnos podría permitirnos despedirnos de Spadamon por favor – John le pedia el poder ver a su amigo una ultima vez acto seguido apareció su amigo.

Bueno chicos fue divertido haber salido de la torre aunque fuera un rato , gracias por ser mi amigo – Spadamon fue a despedirse de los muchachos recibiendo un abrazo por parte de todos.

Eso no será necesario – Jupitermon alzando su martillo hizo aparecer una mochila con la imagen de una luna estampada en ella – Spadamon creí que lo peor que pudiera pasar es que alguien usara tus poderes para el mal , hoy me di cuenta que lo peor sería alejarte del mundo y de tus amigos asique te doy mi bendición para que salgas a conocer el mundo – luego se dirigió a Tak y sus amigos – en el equipaje de Spadamon incluí un mapa para que los guie en el Digimundo marque algunas paradas que deben hacer , mas unas intrusiones si las cumplen sus compañeros lograran alcanzar su verdadero potencial – termino diciendo el para luego dejarlo marchar a su siguiente aventura.

Mientras tanto Erick se encontraba en una profunda meditación sobre como vencer a sus enemigos entre otras cosas.

¡Erik!, te encuentras bien hermano – Vincent rompiendo la concentración de su hermano intentaba que le pusiera atención.

Si no te preocupes ve a jugar con Monzaemon un rato mas para luego ir dormir vale – Erik tranquilizaba a su hermanito para luego verlo divertirse al tiempo que sacaba una foto – no sufras Jasón te salvare y a quien se ponga en mi camino lo eliminare – termino diciendo para luego emanar una fuerte energía oscura al tiempo que su numero aparecía en marcándose cada vez más en su frente.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	36. Legend 35

( **insertar cancion** _ **:**_ _Digimon Tamers OST #3 - Subtitle DT)_

 **Legend 35: En vías del desastre**

Nuestros héroes seguían su travesía a través del mundo digital siendo guiados por el mapa entregado por Jupitermon. Spadamon iba caminado al frente del grupo sin perder de vista el mapa tanta era su concentración que por poco se cae en socavón por suerte sus amigos los salvaron antes que callera dentro del abismo.

Por el amor a Dios ten más cuidado – Tom recuperando el aliento le pedia a su nuevo compañero quien guardo un momento el mapa.

Disculpen chicos intentare estar más atento - Spadamon se disculpaba con sus amigos por su descuido al tiempo que se comprometía a ser más precavido.

Has pasado demasiado tiempo pegado a ese papel porque no dejas que alguien te sustituya – Agumon sugirió sacando sin permiso el mapa de la mochila de Spadamon .

Si quieres pero hay pequeño problema con tu plan-Spadamon le contaba al digimon dinosaurio quien en un primer momento no supo comprender la advertencia del digimon hasta que abrió el mapa ya que no supo interpretarlo.

Esta escrito en dialecto antiguo ni siquiera yo lo conozco – Tentomon tomando el papel entre sus patas les manifestaba su falta de conocimiento.

Lo único bueno de haber vivido en la torre es que leía muchos libros de cartografía y de lenguas antiguas – Spadamon se jactaba ya pese a todo los días de encierro que tuvo que aguantar igual saco algo bueno.

Una cosa es segura tu y Twiligth se llevarían de maravilla – Spike dándole una ligera caricia en la cabeza al tiempo que y los chicos soltaran una risa por lo bajo.

Entonces a donde se supone que tenemos que ir primero según el mapa – Tak preguntaba al digimon bestia quien saco nuevamente el mapa.

Pues según las instrucciones de Jupitermon nuestra primera parada será el templo del león dorado – Spadamon contaba las instrucciones dejadas por Jupitermon- pero en el mapa no muestra en específico donde esta - dejando confundido al grupo en general.

Y como espera que encontremos ese lugar – Gomamon se preguntaba hasta que tropezó con una vía de Tren – porque esta esto aquí – se preguntaba al encontrar dicha vía en la mitad de la nada.

Que buena suerte si hay vías eso significa que debe haber un pueblo cerca y quizás alguien nos pueda decir donde esta ese templo – sugirió Tak quien junto a los demás comenzó a seguir las vías caminando algunos kilómetros

Tras una larga caminata los chicos entraron a un pueblo cuyos habitantes desplazaban por las vías en maquinas ya sea por su propia fuerza física o siendo asistidos por un digimon con poderes eléctricos entre ellos Elecmon

Ok esto es nuevo – Lex comentaba adentrándose cada vez más en ese particular pueblo mecanizado.

Bueno comencemos a preguntar para ver si alguien por aquí conoce el templo – Tom tomando la palabra sugería a sus compañeros y amigos.

Entonces todos se dividieron para tener mayor oportunidad de conseguir información uno a uno los chicos iban preguntando cada uno de los habitantes del mecanizado pueblo pero ninguno daba una respuesta satisfactoria o simplemente no le respondía nada. Tras un rato de andar preguntando todos se reunieron frente a la torre del reloj de la ciudad.

Pues lo diré esto fue inútil – Lunamon agotado descansaba en una banca cercana tras un día de caminar sin parar.

¡Oigan! alguien ha visto Spadamon – John cuestionaba a sus compañeros pues hace un rato que perdió de vista a su nuevo amigo.

Si por supuesto que conozco ese templo , si vienes conmigo enseguida te llevare – un digimon desconocido le ofrecía su ayuda hasta que fue interceptado por Tak y sus amigos.

¡ **Ninja blade!** – Falcomon lanzando sus estrellas al vehículo separo tanto Spadamon como a ese digimon.

Fuera de aquí sin vergüenza – Max declaraba al verse superado por el grupo el digimon emprendió su retirada.

Porque hicieron es el primer digimon en todo el pueblo dispuesto a ayudar – Spadamon les reclamaba al grupo de muchachos y digimon.

Numero uno nunca te separes del grupo, número dos cuando ten encuentres solo jamás te vallas con un desconocido – Tom le reprendía al pequeño pero al ver la cara susto que provoco se detuvo – lo siento , no estoy enojado contigo solo me preocupa que alguien pueda hacerte algo malo – se disculpaba por su sobresalto al tiempo que le aclaraba los motivos que lo llevo a su regaño.

Creo que nos haría bien tomar un descansó no creen – Patamon señalaba a sus amigos quienes estuvieron de acuerdo con el.

He encontrado al objetivo pero esta muy protegido solicito refuerzos – usando un comunicador especial el digimon que Tak y sus amigos habían espantado solicitaba refuerzos .

Entre tanto encadenado en un calabozo se encontraba un digimon con forma de León siendo torturado por otro digimon con forma de pelota con usaba rayo en la cabeza.

Hermano Thundermon ven por favor el jefe nos llama –decía otro digimon quien se detuvo in momento para responder

 **Digi análisis:**

 **Thundermon** : _También conocido como el "Digimon Dínamo", es un Digimon Mutante que se piensa que es un miembro de la especie Mamemon. Su pequeño cuerpo tiene las propiedades de un imán, y siempre está vestido con la electricidad y el rayo de descarga. Dispara esferas de electricidad cargada de 10MV de potencia a los oponentes que se acercan a atacarlo (Bola de Trueno)._

Ok ahorra voy – Thundermon contesto para lanzar una última descarga contra su prisionero – y tu – continuo el – espero que cuando vuelva seas mas cooperador – sujetándole levemente la cabeza amenazaba al asustado digimon para luego salir de la jaula para luego ir donde su equipo.

Bueno ya era hora que llegaras , sabes que odio esperar – Decía en tono amenazante desde una proyección holográfica un digimon oculto en las sombras.

Lo lamento jefe, es que aun no he logrado que nuestro invitado coopere con nosotros pese a ser amable con el – Thundermon con un tono mezclado de sarcasmo y humildad le contaba al digimon frente a él.

Por ahorra dejaremos de lado ese asunto – el holográfico digimon decía- por ahorra – continuo el – necesito que tu y tus hermanos capturen a este digimon para mi- mostrando la imagen de Spadamon quien era acompañado por sus amigos.

Delo por hecho pero requerirá el doble de lo que nos iba a pagar con el otro trabajo – Thundermon aceptando la propuesta en nombre pero también exigía una cuota de pago mas alto.

Si consiguen a ese digimon y me lo traen en perfectas condiciones les daré cinco veces lo que les prometí – El digimon se comprometía a pagar lo que pedían sino mucho mas cosa que fascino al grupo de digimon.

Entretanto y utilizando uno de los tesoros que Jupitermon le había empacado a Spadamon Tak compro bocadillos para todos.

Bueno estos digi-noir no serán pizza pero son muy ricos – John comentaba mientras sacaba otra de las galletas de lata junto a sus amigos.

Concuerdo contigo compañero esto esta delicioso- decía Funbeemon montado en la cabeza del pequeño niño.

Una vez que terminen seguiremos con la búsqueda del templo de acuerdo – Decía Tak pero fue ignorado por sus amigos - ¡me entendieron, después de comer seguiremos la búsqueda ok ! – usando un altoparlante les comunicaba a todos quienes tapaban los oídos en señal de dolor.

Si entendimos así como todos en el Digimundo – Gomamon aun aturdido le contestaba al mayor del grupo quien guardo dicho aparato.

Pregunta rápida de donde sacaste eso – Lex le preguntaba al adolecente mientras seguía aturdido por el grito

Estaba oferta en la tienda donde compre la comida – Tak contestaba entonces noto la ausencia de tres de ellos – oigan alguien ha visto a Patamon, Spike o Spadamon - preguntaba a sus compañeros quienes negaron con la cabeza – Sabia que debí comprar las correas para niños – se lamentaba el adolecente para luego ir a buscar al trió quienes se encontraban recorriendo las calles de la ciudad .

Pese a todo me ha encantado conocer esta ciudad – Spadamon platicaba emocionado tanto con Patamon como spike.

Si pero creo que ya deberíamos volver con los demás – Spike opinaba pues ya se hacía tarde y sus amigos se podrían preocupar por ellos.

Opino igual es mejor que volvamos – Patamon concordando con su compañero le decía al pequeño digimon bestia.

Haaa, vale pero que aburridos son los dos – Spadamon inconforme con su decisión se disponía a volver con los otros chicos – oigan miren eso – señalando una extraña maquina corrió para verla mas de cerca para disgusto de sus acompañantes.

O es una máquina para ganar un peluche la recuerdo de mi visita al mundo de los chicos – Spike mencionaba rememorando aquella visita que había hecho antes de venir al Digimundo.

Puedo intentarlo por favor solo una vez si….- Spadamon suplicaba a ambos quienes aceptaron solo para hacerlo feliz y para volver lo mas pronto posible con los demás.

Entonces Spadamon activo el aparato y pese a todo propósito logro hacerse con uno de los peluches el cual era redondo con guantes rojos.

Vaya que juguete tan raro – Spike contemplando aquel peluche les decia a ambos pues para sus ojos era bastante inusual.

Yo creo que es genial – Spadamon tomándolo entre sus manos comenzó a jugar con el presionándole uno de sus guantes.

yo me llamo Mamemon y tu amigo – preguntaba el peluche al digimon bestia quien siguiendo el juego le contesto.

Soy Spadamon y también quiero ser tu amigo – respondía con una sonrisa al adorable peluche quien se tornaba cada vez mas siniestro.

Spadamon enserio creo que debemos volver con los demás – Spike intentando llamar la atención de su amigo pero este seguía extasiado con Mamemon.

Soy Mamemon y quiero jugar – Mamemon decía llamando la atención de tanto Spadamon como sus amigos.

Y que juego quieres jugar – Spadamon inocente cuestionaba al peluche el cual movió los ojos asustando al trió.

A "captura la espada del triunfo" ¡ahorra! – grito Mamemon alertando a sus camaradas quienes hicieron acto presencia siendo cada una variación diferente de Mamemon.

 **Digi-Análisis:**

 **Mamemon:** _Un Digimon Mutante que se desarrolló en un ambiente hostil. Contrariamente a su aspecto lindo, oculta un poder terriblemente destructivo. Con la excepción de un Digimon, es quizás la clase más poderosa. Las grandes manos unidas a su pequeño cuerpo son capaces de transformarse en poderosas bombas desprendiéndose. Su apodo es el "Bombardero Sonriente"._

 **BigMamemon:** _Un Digimon Mutante que existe como el jefe de los Mamemon, que tiene el alias de "Bombardero Sonriente". Es cuestionado si no es simplemente una agregación de Mamemon. Dado que los Mamemon normal son del mismo tamaño que un Digimon Infantil, poseen un grado de poder que ni siquiera se puede imaginar por su apariencia, pero como su nombre lo indica, BigMamemon tiene docenas o incluso cientos de veces el tamaño de un Mamemon. Sin embargo, la razón por la cual un "Mamemon" es de este tamaño es todavía poco claro._

 **MetalMamemon** _ **:**_ _Es un Mamemon que se convirtió en un Cyborg y tiene mas fuerza, aunado a que su cuerpo es de un 90% mecanizado. Él tiene una garra de metal en su brazo derecho, y un cañón en el izquierdo_

 **MameTyramon** : _es un Digimon Tipo Mutante y portador del Anticuerpo X cuyo nombre y diseño se derivan de Mamemon y Tyranomon. Él nació cuando los datos de Mamemon fueron combinados con los datos de Tyranomon. Se parece a un pequeño Tyranomon que llevaba un casco que copia los datos de Mamemon. También es llamado el "Pequeño Tirano". Él tiene un carácter atroz, y ataca a todos los que entran en su territorio. Sin embargo, su territorio no es particularmente amplia._

No se quienes se creen pero no permitiré….-Spike estando apunto de actuar fue paralizado por Thundermon.

Descuida no lastimaremos a tu amiguito – Big Mamemon comentaba alzando a Spadamon quien había perdido el conocimiento.

Solo lo entregaremos a nuestro jefe – MameTyranomon se burlaba de tanto el digimon como sus compañero humano.

y cobraremos nuestra cuantiosa recompensa ¡adiós! –Termino diciendo MetalMamemon para luego disparar su caño para cubrir su huida.

Tiempo después sus amigos llegaron y tras curarles sus heridas este los puso al tanto de la situación. Mientras tanto Spadamon despertó de golpe tratando de averiguar dónde estaba descubriendo que estaba encadenado.

Pero miren nuestro "invitado estrella" ha despertado – Thundermon haciéndose el chisto para referirse al pequeño digimon bestia.

Ustedes que quieren de mi , acaso me van a matar - Spadamon confundido intuía que su vida corría grave peligro.

No es de nosotros quien debes temer pequeño – MetalMamemon le aclaraba desde fuera de la jaula junto a sus hermanos.

De lo único que debes preocuparte es comer este pie , el cual probablemente sea "tu ultima cena" – deslizando el postre debajo de la jaula Big Mamemon le contaba al espantado digimon para luego marcharse junto a sus hermanos fue entonces que Spadamon escucho los alaridos de la jaula de alado .

Disculpa pero quien eres – Spadamon preguntaba a su vecino quien aun adolorido se voltio a verlo .

Acaso importa de cualquier manera vamos a morir – respondía un tanto grosero al pequeño digimon bestia el cual deslizo el pie a su jaula.

Yo la verdad no intento molestar solo trato de ser tu amigo - Spadamon respondía para luego pegarse a la pared para sentarse.

Pues creo que podemos esperar el fin juntos – devolviendo el plato del pie comenzó a conversar con Spadamon.

Entretanto nuestros héroes buscaban por cada rincón del pueblo a su desaparecido compañero , desesperados pensaban los malos ratos que debe estar pasando pese que todos se sentían igual mal el más afectado era spike pues se sentía culpable por no haberlo protegido. Tras llegar la noche el grupo decidió parar la búsqueda.

Pues lo diré chicos somos lo peor – Fred comentaba al no encontrar a su amigo luego de prometer a Jupitermon que lo cuidaría.

Jamás debimos separarnos del grupo – Patamon se lamentaba siendo consolado por Funbeemon quien no soportaba verlo triste.

Yo debí ser más firme y no cumplir sus caprichos - Spike apenado comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas manifestando como se sentía en eso Tak fue a su lado.

Escucha esto no es tu culpa , le pudo pasar a mi , Tom o a cualquiera –Tak conversaba con el ex – dragón – podemos pasar todo el día buscando un culpable o podemos hacer algo para solucionarlo, yo en lo personal prefiero machacar a lo tipos que se los llevaron- termino diciendo el haciendo que spike finalmente reaccionara.

Aunque esta bastante difícil , no es como si la solución fuera a caer mágicamente a nuestros pies – Falcomon hizo notar casi matando las esperanzas de los muchachos .

Siendo expulsado de una cantina apareció ante ellos el mismo digimon que intento llevarse a Spadamon en la mañana. Entonces entre todos lo capturaron y le exigieron que les digiera si conocía el paradero de su amigo, pero este no quiso cooperar con ellos fue entonces que Tak aplico el plan B.

Entonces sabes donde esta nuestro amigo sí o no – Tak amenazaba al digimon haciendo Rizegreymon lo elevara en el cielo.

Les juro que no se donde esta su amigo ,por favor no me sueltes - el digimon asustado suplicando por su vida siendo elevado a la cara de Rizegreymon.

Última oportunidad otra negativa y que te suelte será el menor de tus preocupaciones – Rizegreymon le apantanaba con su revólver al verse acorralado el decidió confesar.

La verdad que no se donde esta su amigo pero se donde están quienes se lo llevaron – dijo el digimon siendo llevado el piso para luego comenzar a hablar.

Una vez que obtuvieron la información los chicos comenzaron a preparar su plan para salvar a Spadamon. Quien junto a su nuevo amigo estaba a punto de ser entregados al jefe de los Hermanos Mamemon pero en vez de su jefe apareció uno de sus soldados.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Sealsdramon : **_Es un Digimon Tipo Cyborg. Es capaz de moverse en distancias cortas a velocidades que son imposibles para percibir con los ojos, y sin equipar su función de camuflaje o un rifle, tiene la capacidad de reducir su "Target" con sólo su taijutsu. Su función principal es el asesinato. Sus movimientos especiales son un solo golpe de un cuchillo afilado a su límite (Detrás de la Muerte), y la medición de los puntos vitales del oponente en un instante (Ojo Rastreador)._

Ocurre algo porque el jefe no ha venido – Thundermon preguntaba al mensajero quien saco un maletín negro al abrirlo revelo cientos de tesoro.

A quien le importa siempre que nos paguen – MetalMamemon se acercaba para reclamar su recompensa pero Sealsdramon.

El amo me instruyo de primero ver a los prisioneros – Sealsdramon le explico acto seguido Big Mamemon trajo tanto a Spadamon como a su nuevo amigo.

Pero antes que pudieran concretar su negocio Spike ,Patamon apareció junto a los chicos y sus ya evolucionado compañeros digimon.

Veo que volviste por otra sacudida –Thundermon se burlaba de Tanto Spike como su compañero quienes lejos de asustarse se pusieron en guardia .

(inserter cancion _:_ With The Will)

Te equivocas no será como la ultima vez ¡ Digi-energy cargar! – Spike valiente declaro ante la intimidación de su enemigo para luego hacer evolucionar .

Patamon digivol a …Angemon – Grito el pequeño digimon siendo envuelta por una luz dorada para luego salir como un ángel impresionando tanto a sus compañeros como enemigos.

 **Digi-Análisis:**

 **Angemon:** _Un Digimon Ángel con seis alas brillantes, cuyo cuerpo está recubierto de tela blanca pura como un ser divino. Es un ser de virtud perfecta, y aunque se llame un Digimon que trae la felicidad, al confrontar el mal no va a dejar de atacar con extrema calma, hasta que el oponente está completamente aniquilado._ _Su movimiento especial es golpear al oponente con su puño de oro brillante (Nudillo del Cielo)._

Angemon te lo encargo salva Spadamon - Spike le pedia a su compañero quien se volteo un segundo a responderle.

Déjalo en mis manos – dijo Angemon antes de abalanzarse contra los hermanos Mamemon junto a sus amigos.

Entonces comenzó el enfrentamiento entre ambos grupos Mamemon y BigMamemon atacaron en conjunto a Yatagaramon , AtlurKabuterimon y Rizegreymon con sus "bombas de sonrisa "como ataque combinados claro que sus rivales no se darían por vencido atacando con sus respectivas técnicas .Entretanto Zudomon , Crescemon luchaba contra Mame Tyranomon y MetalMamemon quienes pese a su tamaño causaban impacto cada vez impacto que hacían, Waspmon luchaba contra Sealsdramon .Pero la pelea más intensa era entre Angemon y Thundermon en un momento el digimon choco con el bastón del digimon ángel.

Eres fuerte lo reconozco pero no ganaras ¡ **Bombeador de Trueno**! – Thundermon se envolvía en un campo eléctrico para luego golpear ferozmente a Angemon.

Mientras siga vivo los seres mal como tu no ganaran ¡ **Tornado de Dios**! - Angemon contestaba tras recuperar el aliento para luego formar un tornado el cual se trago a su enemigo para luego ser castigado por bastón santo pero este se defendía lanzando rayos – y nunca lo olvides no te metas con nuestros amigos ¡ **Golpe de Fe!** \- termino diciendo el cargando energía para luego disparándolo contra Thundermon eliminándolo por completo.

(termina la cancion _:_ With The Will)

Tras vencer a ese grupo de Rufianes todos fueron a socorrer a Spadamon recibiendo un abrazo por parte de los pequeños y un ligero regaño de tanto Tak como Tom.

Seguro que te encuentras bien amigo – Spike preguntaba a su amigo quien levanto el pulgar para indicar que estaba bien.

El que se llevo la peor parte fue mi amigo debemos ayudarlo – Spadamon indico para luego ir donde se hallaba su camarada quien había perdido por alguna razón el conocimiento.

Siendo espiados desde lejos por el jefe de los Mamemon este contemplaba la escena sintiendo como la rabia invadía su cuerpo junto a el se encontraba su aliado.

Vale ahora nos encargaremos nosotros – Adagio Manifestó viendo a través de binoculares antes de bajarlo y comenzar a reír.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	37. Legend 36

antes que nada pido perdon por la tardanza para publicar este capitulo pero ya esta

* * *

( **insertar cancion** _ **:**_ _Digimon Tamers OST #3 - Subtitle DT)_

 _ **Legend 36: Dorado**_

Habiendo pasado un par de días desde el enfrentamiento con los hermanos Mamemon, los muchachos escoltaron al nuevo Amigo de Spadamon de vuelta a su hogar, el cual se encontraba en una selva alejada del Mecanizado pueblo en el cual había sido prisionero en su camino a dicho lugar el digimon iba dentro del digivice de John quien se lo ofreció para que fuera más cómodo puesto que no se había recuperado por completo de los ataques de Thundermon.

Como te encuentras ahí adentro compañero – John preguntaba al amigo de Spadamon preocupado por su invitado.

Un poco estrecho pero bien y con las medicina que me dieron miss heridas se están curando rápidamente – el digimon manifestaba desde el dispositivo – gracias por lo que hacen por mi – les agradecía al grupo de muchachos y digimon.

No hay problema nosotros cuidamos a nuestros amigos – Funbeemon comentaba de manera amistosa al digimon volando cerca del grupo.

Lo quieran o no hasta cuando voy a tener que llevar esto – Spadamon se quejaba pues desde el incidente con los Mamemon llevaba puesto una correa para niño muy a su disgusto.

Comprende después de lo sucedido con los Mamemons preferimos tomar precauciones –Tak sujetando a distancia la correa le explicaba al digimon bestia.

El jefe tiene razón nunca sabes lo que puede pasar o quienes nos puedan atacar – Agumon comentaba caminando cerca de ambos sin cambiar de actitud respondió.

Creo que ustdes exageran parezco perro llevando esta cosa – Spadamon irritado expresaba su disgusto por su situación actual – aparte – continuo el – no es como si fuéramos a caer en una trampa en este instante – termino diciendo el acto seguido todos cayeron oculta por unas hojas , por otro lado Funbeemon y Tentomon fueron enjaulados por unos digimons quienes tras capturarlos fueron a ver a sus demás amigos revelándose como un chimpancés que se destacaban por sus ropas , armas y cuyos colores de piel eran rojo , amarrillos y verdes

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Monmon:** _es un Digimon tipo Bestia que tomó la forma de un chimpancé. Este guerrero joven y fuerte tiene la confianza suficiente como para golpear con precisión su objetivo sin perder con sus bolas de pachinko. Es rápido, pero debido a su descuido, tiene que disminuir en los árboles. Su ropa andrajosa y sus rayas blancas en la punta de la cola torcida son dos de sus características._

Nueva regla queda estrictamente prohibido tentar al destino, los que estén de acuerdo digan "Si" – Gomamon con un tono sarcástico les proponía a todos sus amigos quienes tras recuperarse le respondieron.

¡Si! – gritaron todos juntos estando deacuerdo con la propuesta del digimon marino fue entonces que el Monmon verde hablo.

Respondan quiénes son y que es lo que buscan aquí - Monmon hostil apuntando con su tirachinas le preguntaba a nuestro héroes.

La pregunta aquí es porque rayos nos están atacando – Tom contra argumentaba recibiendo un golpe por parte del tirachinas del Monmon rojo dejándole un chichón al pobre chico .

¡Silencio! cazadores de tesoros como ustdes merecen esto y mucho Mas – Respondido dicho chimpancé ganando una severa mirada por parte de los amigos de este.

Si quieren una pelea una pelea tendrán ¡Digi-energy.._-declaro Max furico por la agresión hecha contra su amigo estuvo a punto de hacer evolucionar a su compañero hasta que escucho el sonido desde el digivice de John.

Esperen conozco a esos digimon déjenme salir por favor – el digimon solicitaba a los chicos quienes dudaron por un segundo para luego liberarlo revelándose ante ellos como sus captores como un león con un collar dorado adornado con una joya verde

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Liollmon:** _Un Digimon Bestia Sagrada con el pelo dorado. Debido a que la tasa de población de este Digimon era muy baja, su existencia no fue confirmada hasta hace poco. Es un Digimon con un sentido muy fuerte de la territorialidad, por lo que no muestra misericordia a los que entran en su territorio, incluso si son el mismo tipo de Digimon. Cuando está en estado de alerta, el pelo en su cabeza se tiñe de electricidad estática, y se dice que produce un sonido cuando se siente amenazado. Sus movimientos especiales están reduciendo el oponente en pedazos con sus afiladas garras (Garra Lio), y atacar con objetivo a las partes vitales del oponente con sus colmillos (Mordida Crítica). Aunque "Mordida Crítica" tiene el poder de derribar a un Digimon adulto de un solo golpe, su tasa de éxito es baja._

¡Liollmon! – Gritaron los tres Monmon sorprendidos al ver a dicho digimon a quien ayudaron a salir de la trampa tras una breve charla el trió ayudo a Tak y su grupo.

Entretanto lejos de allí adagio junto a sus aliado seguían la pista de sus enemigos sintiéndose asqueada al dar cada paso en aquella selva.

Estas seguras que ese grupo de mediocres van en esta dirección – Adagio cuestionaba al digimon junto a ella quien era el jefe de los Mamemon.

Pues claro tome mi precauciones en caso de que ese Liollmon escapara – dijo el mostrando un aparato que rastreaba los movimientos de dicho digimon.

Espero que lleguemos pronto porque juro que si doy paso más a través de esta apestosa selva, voy a…-Adagio se quejaba empezando a enfurecerse liberando una poderosa energía oscura.

Tranquila prácticamente estamos sobre ellos solo faltan una cuantas millas – le decía su compañero desde su digivice lejos de calmarla provoco el aumento de su ira para la dicha de tanto el cómo su aliado .

En ese momento los chicos guiados tanto por Liollmon como el trió de Monmon llegaron a un manantial oculto rodeado por muchos árboles de diferentes colores y frutos pero apenas entraron escucharon rugido tan fuerte que dejo a todos prácticamente con el corazón en la mano acto seguido apareció digimon con intención de atacarlos .

Papa tranquilo ellos son mis amigos –Liollmon protegiendo a sus nuevos amigos del digimon que se parecía a el solo que mas grande y tanto colmillos como garras muy afiladas.

 **Digi-análisis**

 **Liamon** _: Un Digimon Bestia Sagrada que exuda el estilo de un "Rey", a pesar de que es sólo un adulto. Se dice que es un Digimon que se desarrolló de Liollmon, pero hay muchos menos individuos sobrevivientes que los de Liollmon, por lo que su existencia se está convirtiendo en una "ilusión". Se tienden a preferir la captura de presa que es más fuerte que él, y con frecuencia se ha observado que comienza un ataque contra un Digimon último sin siquiera pestañear. Sus movimientos especiales son el cargar y luego liberar la electricidad generada en su melena (Tormenta del Rey), y atacar con el objetivo de morder constantes puntos vitales del oponente con sus colmillos (Golpe Crítico)._

Creo que no te escucha compadre – Gomamon señalaba al ver como Liamon seguía avanzando en un momento ataco con sus afiladas garras casi fileteando tanto a los digimon como los chicos.

Es que desde tu desaparición el estado en su modo caza intentando encontrarte – Monmon explicaba el porqué del actuar de Liamon mientras seguía evitando el ataque.

Pero que hacemos no podemos evitarlo indefinidamente – decía Tak ya que por un lado no pueden lastimarlo por otro el y sus amigos no podían dejar que se los coma- ¡Spadamon cuidado! – grito al ver a su compañero atrapado en unos arbustos por culpa su correa.

En el minuto en que tanto Liamon y Spadamon tuvieron contacto producto del miedo los ojos del pequeño digimon bestia se tornaron azul celeste acto seguido se genero una explosión de energía que dejo a ambos noqueados. Entonces Tak y su grupo fueron a socorrer a su compañero caído ,mientras que Liollmon y el trió de Monmon hacían lo mismo con Liamon quien reacciono tras unos minutos al ver a su hijo frente a el su actitud cambio radicalmente a una mas jovial al tener a su hijo de nuevo con el ,al cual empezó a lamer cariñosamente. Al percatarse de lo que había hecho se disculpo con el grupo de amigos ofreciéndole asilo en su hogar para que así pudieran atender a su compañero caído.

Bueno con esto debe ser suficiente – Max acomodando sobre una cama de hojas a su amigo para luego poner un paño húmedo sobre la cabeza de Spadamon .

Espero que se encuentre bien – Fred preocupado por el bienestar del pequeño digimon se hallaba a su lado esperando que despertara.

Tranquilo chico su amigo es más fuerte de lo que parece – Liollmon tranquilizaba al muchacho ya que el vio la fortalece que este tenía al haber estado encerrado juntos.

Lo que me llama la atención es la energía que libero antes Spadamon, será ese el poder que menciono antes Jupitermon – Tak pensaba para sí mismo tras lo visto reciéntenme pues lejos de asombrarse temía lo que pudiera significar tanto para el cómo sus amigos.

¡Oigan! miren esto chicos - Falcomon llamaba a sus compañeros pues había encontrado Digi-huevos sin eclosionar todos de color negro.

Padre acaso esto paso porque yo …-Liollmon angustiado cuestionaba a su padre el cual solo asintió entonces este se encogió.

Ejem , nos podrían decir lo que pasa por favor – Tentomon Curioso preguntaba a ambos pues el ambiente de misterio que creaban les llamaba la atención.

Pues veras un extraño fenómeno ha estado afectando toda la región evitando que nuevos digimon nazcan , los míos propios incluidos por lo que tome la decisión de enviar a mi hijo a realizar el "reto" - Liamon contaba al grupo de digimon y humanos .

Y en que consiste el reto si se puede saber – Tom tomando la palabra preguntaba eligiendo bien sus palabras para no ofender a nadie.

Consiste en atravesar con su propia fuerza todo el bosque y llegar al templo donde vive nuestro guardián para obtener su bendición - Monmon alzando la mano respondía las dudas del joven humano.

Solo el miembro más joven de mi clan puede reclamar dicho poder y traer la paz pero… – Liamon manifestaba la importancia de dicho ritual para todos lo que estaban bajo su reinado.

Fracase porque fui descuidado me desvié un poco del camino y luego pues ya conocen la historia – Liollmon apenado les decía a sus amigos pues vio las consecuencias de sus actos.

No te afligía amigo esto tiene solución , oh no chicos – Spike yendo junto a Liollmon intentaba subirle los ánimos al tiempo que llamaba a los demás .

Por supuesto que si amigo – John uniéndose a ambos compartía la esperanza que el ex-dragón trataba de inspirar.

Fue entonces que todo el lugar se sacudió todos los presentes fueron a ver lo que sucedía entonces pudieron ver a un gigantesco digimon dragón hecho enteramente de Metal.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Machinedramon:** _Con todo su cuerpo en 100% de metal completo, es el Digimon más fuerte y pesado del Mundo Digital. Fue construido por la síntesis de los componentes de muchos Digimon Cyborg, y se piensa que todos los Digimon Cyborg producidos hasta ahora no eran más que prototipos para la realización de Mugendramon. Su poder está en un nivel que abruma a otros Digimon, y posee un intelecto que cuenta con rendimiento incomparable, pero es un Digimon puramente mecánico que no comparte su propia voluntad. Su movimiento especial es ondas de energía de clase superacorazadas disparadas desde sus dos cañones (Cañón ∞)_

Hola Liamon cuanto tiempo sin verte – Machinedramon saludaba de manera amistosa al digimon quien le gruño.

Debí saber que un furtivo como tu estaba detrás de esto – Liamon amenazaba con destrozarlo con sus garras pero fue detenido por Fantomon.

Y el no vino solo dulzura – Adagio sosteniendo su digivice se revelaba ante sus enemigos – oh veo que tienes invitados que maravilla– termino diciendo al ver a Tak y sus compañeros quienes no estaban para nada felices de verla.

El sentimiento no es mutuo porque no ahorras las molestias y te vas a cantar por ahí – Gomamon con un tono de desprecio pero conservando su humor le decía ganando una mirada de rabia por parte de ella.

Créeme si pudiera elegir no estaría parada en esta asquerosa selva – Adagio contestaba las burlas del digimon – pero – continuo ella – tengo ordenes que cumplir asique porque no me dicen donde esta ese condenado templo – interrogaba a sus rivales.

No tenemos idea de lo que hablan – Lex haciéndose el inocente le respondía a la muchacha quien sonrió.

Enserio pues que alegría porque significa…– Adagio manifestó para luego liberar de su digivice un ejército de Mamemon quienes se unieron a Machinedramon y Fantomon - que tendré que sacarles la verdad a fuerza cierto dulzuras – termino diciendo ella para luego comenzar la pelea.

Agumon, amigos se los encargamos ¡Digi –energy doble carga! – Tak declaro para luego junto a sus amigos hacer evolucionar a sus compañeros a su forma ultra.

Comenzado así la batalla un grupo se dedicaba a luchar contra los Mamemons , mientras que Liollmon y sus compañeros Monmon protegían tanto Spadamon como los digihuevos . La batalla mas intensa era la de Machinedramon , Fantomon contra Liamon y sus nuevos aliados liderado por Rizegreymon.

Te estas haciendo viejo si requieres la ayuda de unos mocosos y sus pulgas para luchar – Machinedramon su burlaba del digimon León quien lejos de hacerle caso siguió atacando.

El no necesita nuestra ayuda si nos involucramos es por que odiamos a tipos indeciables como tu ¡ **Revólver Destructor**! – Rizegreymon le aclaraba al digimon maquina para luego atacarlo con su pistola.

Que absurdo pensamiento, lo único que conseguirán es morir en nuestras manos ¡ **Segadora de Almas**! – Fantomon manifestaba para cargar el poder de la oscuridad en su oz para luego atacar pero el ataque fue reflejado por Yatagaramon y sus alas.

Por lo menos creemos en algo que es mas de lo que podemos decir de ti y los tuyos ¡ **Haguro**! – Contra argumento este para luego atacar usando rayos de energía para pelear contra su rival.

Los seres podridos como ustdes jamás comprenderán este poder ¡ **Cuerno** **Morta** **l** ¡ - Termino diciendo él para luego lanzar una ráfaga de electricidad contra su enemigo aparentemente venciéndolo para su sorpresa este se levanto.

¡enserio! Porque no ponemos a prueba tu teoría quieres – Adagio declaraba para luego emanar una intensa energía oscura acto seguido su Numero 1 volvió aparecer - ¡Digi-energy, Max carga! – introduciendo dicha oscuridad en su digivice para luego mandarla a Fantomon quien adopto una nueva y perturbadora forma.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Piedmon** : _De aspecto extraño y evasivo, es un Digimon Hombre Demonio que está completamente envuelto en el misterio. Como Digimon Hombre Demonio tiene muchas cualidades misteriosas, y ya que los Digimon Demonios y las especies de Muertos Vivientes son básicamente seres de otra realidad, sus verdaderas formas no se comprenden totalmente. Por lo que aparece, y el propósito de su existencia también son poco claros, y actualmente hay ningún medio para aclarar esas preguntas. Su movimiento especial es una técnica ineludible en el que teletransporta a las cuatro espadas que atraviesan la "Caja Mágica" en su espalda, haciendo que ensarten a al oponente en el instante siguiente (Espadas del Triunfo)._

No este tipo de nuevo – Tom se quejaba recordando su enfrentamiento previo que tuvo con el y sus aliados.

Veo que me recuerdan que bien – Piedmon se manifestaba con mucha malicia hacia sus enemigos- entonces reconocerán esto ¡ **Cartas del Triunfo**! – termino diciendo arrojando cuatro espadas mágicas las cuales se clavaron en el pecho de tanto Yatagaramon , Rizegreymon, AtlurKabuterimon y Liamon . retrocediendo a los tres primeros a su forma de novato y debilitando al gigantesco león.

Esto es malo chicos ese tipo derivo a nuestro compañeros de un golpe – Fred preocupado fue a socorrer a su compañero caído.

No te preocupen aun nos queda nuestra última opción ¡Digi-energy, mega….-Tak animando a sus compañeros .

No tan rápido gogles Boy Piedmon ¡Ahorra! – Adagio adelantándose a sus adversarios puso en marcha su plan dando paso a su compañero quien arrojo pañuelo sobre los tres muchachos y sus compañeros .

Que les haces a nuestros amigos – John interrogaba a sus enemigos llegando con el resto de sus amigos tras su victoria sobre los Mamemon.

Tras retirar los pañuelos para horror de los muchachos pues sus amigos se habían convertido en muñecos de llaveros.

Lindos no creen – Adagio se burlaba recogiendo dichos llaveros como trofeos de su victoria sobre Tak y los demás.

Entonces nos dirán lo que queremos saber o quieren formar parte de nuestra colección – Machinedramon amenazaba a los chicos para recibir el golpe de Liamon.

Yo todavía sigo en pie – Liamon poniendo su mirada salvaje amenazaba a ambos digimon para luego ver los muchachos – muchachos – continuo el – retrocedan por favor les pido que protejan el futuro de mi reino – obligándolos a retroceder para luego sellar la entrada a su hogar y enfrentar solo la batalla .

Maldita sea casi teníamos a esos mocosos - Adagio frustrada pateaba el piso con mucha ira su compañeros estaba muy calmado.

Tranquila ellos en algún momento tendrán que salir y cuando lo hagan se unirán a nuestra colección – decía Piedmon decía alzando del piso un nuevo llavero con la forma del derrotado Liamon.

Durante la noche alrededor de una fogata los muchachos , sus digimon ,Liollmon y el trió de Monmon meditaban sobre lo ocurrido en la batalla tomando el liderazgo del grupo Max fue el primero en hablar.

No tengo nada , no sé cómo podemos solucionar esto – Max confesaba a sus compañeros porque no se le ocurría ninguna idea para contraatacar a Adagio y su dúo de la perdición .

Lo siento tanto , nada de esto estaría pasando si yo no me hubiera desviado del camino – Liollmon sintiéndose culpable se disculpaba con todos por lo sucedido.

Voy decir esto con la mayor gentiliza posible "pero da lo mismo" – Monmon siendo el más cercano a la familia de León le decía - en vez de ponernos a llorar , lo que vamos hacer es pensar en una solución a este problema – termino diciendo el dejando a todos impresionados por el discurso esperando dicha solución pero este quedo en silencio.

Nos tenias y nos perdiste en menos de un segundo que récord – Gomamon sarcástico le manifestaba su opinión al chimpancé verde ya que dado el discurso que dio pensó que tendría algún plan preparado – oye que eso que brilla en tu collar- notando algo extraño llamando la atención de John quien se acerco a ver de cerca a ver dicho amuleto

¡Ya lo tengo!- John sobresaltado tras hacer un descubrimiento asombroso compartió el plan que se le había ocurrido a sus compañeros tanto nuevos como viejos – y que opinan – terminando de contar su plan.

Decidido John será el cabecilla de la operación, alguna objeción – spike nominado a su mejor amigo al cargo de líder el cual todos aprobaron tras escuchar el plan.

Que estamos esperando – Spadamon despertando al fin se unía al plan preparado por sus compañeros.

Llegando la mañana fue que nuestros héroes hicieron su movimiento aprovechando el campo libre dejado por sus enemigos para llegar con el guardián que menciono antes el padre de Liollmon para obtener su ayuda.

Están en Movimiento –Machinedramon informaba a sus dos compañeros quienes ya estaban listo para actuar.

Luego de internarse un par de millas en la selva esperaban que sus enemigos aparecieron no paso mucho hasta que adagio y su grupo llegaran, siendo recibidos por Crescemon y Zudomon.

Pero miren sin son los enanos rezagados acoso pretenden detenernos - Adagio se burlaba de los chicos en vez de hacer caso a sus palabras zudomon lanzo su martillo como boomerang contra Machinedramon.

Sueñas mucho princesa si quieres a nuestros amigos tendras que vencernos primero – Lex se burlaba de la adolecente quien chasqueo los dedos para indicarle a Piedmon que atacara.

Mientras tanto el otro grupo liderado por John continuaban su camino al templo acercándose cada vez mas.

Cuanto creen que lo pueden detener – Spadamon preguntaba hasta que escucho una gran explosión – no mucho supongo – decía apresurando el paso junto a los demás.

No te preocupes para eso es la Fase 2 – Funbeemon tranquilizaba a su compañero para luego poner en marcha la siguiente parte del plan.

Que desperdicio porque pelear si sabes que vas a perder – Piedmon comentaba recogiendo los muñecos de Crescemon y Zudomon.

Son niños esta en su naturaleza ser tan patéticamente ingenuos – Adagio agregando a Lex y Max a su colección personal viéndolos con mucho desprecio.

Si ya terminado les informo que esos chicos a cambiado su ruta y se detuvieron mas adelante – Machinedramon irritado comunicado ambos para luego retomar la persecución contra los chicos.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de una misteriosa cueva que a plena vista parecía una calavera fue entonces que tanto Spike como Magnaangemon y Monmon salieron a recibirlos.

Ya me estoy casando de estos juegos dígame donde rayos están los estúpidos de sus amigos – Adagio enojándose cada vez mas interrogaba a sus rivales.

Definitivamente no se encuentran en esta cueva a punto de encontrarse con el guardián ¡upps! – Monmon accidentalmente delato la ubicación de sus amigos.

Si lo quieres van a tener que vencernos primero – Magnaangemon declaro para luego atacar usando su espada excalibur.

La batalla comenzó pero pese a los esfuerzos del trió no pudieron evitar que entraran desatando una feroz batalla dentro de la cueva provocando que algunas estalladitas se cayeran por suerte nadie salió herido , luego de una intensa lucha el único que quedo en pie fue spike.

Entonces estas listo para rendirte o no - Piedmon mostrándole los muñecos de tanto MagnaAngemon como Monmon este cambio sonrió.

Solo tengo una cosa que decir ¡cayeron! y ¡Ahorra! – Spike Grito para confusión del trio de villanos desde fuera los compañeros de Monmon provocaron un derrumbe que encerró a todos en la cueva.

Entretanto el grupo de John habían llegado al verdadero templo el cual tenia forma de cocodrilo mirando al cielo en medio de muros de mármol con forma de pirámides , por un muro que tenia escaleras el grupo subía a pasos agigantados para llegar a la cima.

Ya falta menos –Liollmon informaba a los amigos que les quedaba quien se sentían aliviado ante tal noticia.

Que bueno porque estoy que reviento – Funbeemon se quejaba porque desde que despertaron no han parado de moverse .

Lo se miss pies me arden de tanto correr – Spadamon se expresaba con el mismo semblante que su compañero bicho .

Mejora apresúrense porque en cuanto esa chica y sus cómplices se enteren del engaño entonces ellos …- John discutía con ambos fue entonces que se sintió una explosión tan intensa que hizo temblar la tierra.

Quiero la cabeza de esos mocosos ahorra ¡Ya! – Adagio con su pelo en puntas rodeada por un aura oscura flotaba de una manera sobre natural ordenaba a sus camaradas quienes comenzaron a destruir todo a su paso.

Bueno ahorra que porque esos tipo no se ven nada felices – Spadamon preocupado preguntaba a sus amigos pues desde lo alto del templo se podía ver el camino de destrucción.

Si hay una clave o algo parecido –Funbeemon curiosos contemplaba un pedestal en el cual se destacaba una esfera dorada.

Si la hay y espero que aun funcione – Liollmon contaba para luego tomar mucho aire –"Mi nombre es Liollmon miembro mas joven del clan de la selva ,me presento ante ti para resguardar a la selva" – con un tono profético el pequeño león solicitaba ayuda para horror del trío nada paso.

De un minuto a otro sus enemigos llegaron a su encuentro viendo el peligro tan cerca John se volteo a Spadamon.

Spadamon ayuda a Liollmon, Funbeemon ven conmigo intentaremos ganar tiempo – John tomando el liderazgo de la situación salió hacer frente a Machinedramon y Piedmon.

Muévanse nuestro premio no está esperando ¡ Mano infinita! – Machinedramon demandaba aplastando con su garra de metal al pobre Funbeemon quien luchaba por liberarse.

Espera compañero enseguida te ayudo ¡digi-energi….-John sacando su digivice intento ayudar a su compañero pero fue golpeado por una poderosa ráfaga de viento.

Ni lo sueñes es ex – cuadrúpedo nos conto que todas los problemas que tuvimos fue cosa tuya – Piedmon le reclamaba al pequeño para luego lanzar otro golpe en forma de ráfaga de aire.

Por eso y por toda la humillación que me han hecho pasar te eliminare en este instante – Adagio declaro para luego junto a Piedmon combinar su aura oscura con el ataque mágico para causarle dolor a John.

No parar van a matarlo – Funbeemon viendo la forma cruel como atacaban a su compañero demandaba su liberación .

Al ver eso tanto Spadamon como Liollmon fueron a suplicar al guardián que lo ayudara pero no había caso la esfera dorada no reaccionaba.

Por favor ayúdenos a proteger a nuestros amigos no permitan que mueran en manos de esos tipo – Spadamon arrodillado pedia pues al ver como lastimaban a su amigo su corazón se rompía mas y mas.

Estoy harto yo voy hacer algo – Liollmon harto fue a socorrer a su compañero quien cayo tras resistir buena parte de la tortura.

Este su fin insecto ¡muere! – Apareciendo una espada Piedmon arrojo a John para asesinarlo pero en el ultimo minuto Liollmon salto para protegerlo para horror de sus amigos.

¡Liollmon! – gritaron Spadamon ,John y Funbeemon arrastrándose hacia su lastimado amigo este le hablo.

Porque viniste era demasiado peligroso para ti – John le dicutia a su amigo quien abrio levemente sus ojos para responder.

No podría permitir que murieras y de alguna forma tenía que pagar mi deuda que tenia con todos ustedes – Liollmon débil contra argumentaba con el chico antes de perder el conocimiento.

Espera no , no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar – John entre sollozos recordaba como Stigmon se había sacrificado por el antes.

No llores muy pronto los dos se reunirán en el infierno - Piedmon se burlaba para luego volverlo a atacar fue entonces que el digivice reacción para proteger a John.

(inserter cancion _:_ Digimon Savers - Believer)

¡No permitiré que me arrebaten a nadie mas , me oyeron ¡- John declaraba mostrando su fortaleza interior acto seguido el digivice se transformo al igual que sus compañeros se volvió blanco con dorado con detalles amarrillos – ¡Digi – energy , Mega carga! - dibujando el símbolos de su placa para luego enviar la energía combinada de sus digivice y reloj la cual fue potenciando por dicho símbolo enviando una cantidad masiva de energía a sus compañeros quien se libero de las garra de Machinedramon.

Funbeemon Warp digivol a…. _**TigerVespamon**_ – grito con fuerza al ser envuelto por la energía sufriendo una nueva transformación tras salir de la luz lo primero que hizo fue darle un buen golpe a Piedmon.

 _ **Digi-análisis:**_

 **TigerVespamon:** _cuenta con un asombroso nivel de resistencia a pesar de su apariencia ligera. Su agilidad dentro y fuera del combate es admirada y temida al mismo tiempo en todo el Mundo Digital. Se dice que es el mejor entre un 0.08% de los que estan inscritos dentro de la "corporacion de la miel oculta", la Royal Commando, y fue recompensado con un nombre en clave. Su nombre clave es "Tiger" que significa que es el mejor en el combate individual. Blande dos sables gemelos conocidos como Royal Meister (Maestros Reales)._

Esta tontería acaba ahorra mismo ¡ **Cañones Giga**! – Machinedramon harto acumulo energía en sus cañones traseros para luego dispararlos contra TigerVespamon pero este se defendió con sus espadas repeliendo el ataque.

Tienes razón es hora terminar ¡ **Aguijones Sónicos de la Victoria**! – TigerVespamon utilizo sus espadas para darle varias estocadas al digimon maquina destruyendo por completo .

TigerVespamon bien Hecho – John alababa la victoria de su compañero ignorando que Piedmon le había lanzado uno de sus pañuelos el cual fue cortado por el compañero de este.

Asique crees que porque digievolucionaste te da el derecho a desafiarme maldito estúpido – Piedmon insultaba a su adversario quien saco sus dos espadas luminosas para pelear contra Piedmon.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla de espadas poniendo a prueba el poder de luz y de las sombras proporcionado por sus compañeros .Utilizando artimañas mágicas Piedmon intento adelantarse a su enemigo pero la resistencia que este tenían le permitía luchar pese a todo los trucos usados contra el , en un momento logro cortarle un brazo al payaso.

Eso fue por miss amigos y esta va Liollmon ¡Aguijón Engranado! - TigerVespamon volando hacia el cielo mientras junta sus espadas y para luego dejarse caer en picado girando sobre si mismo para atravesar a Piedmon .

Imposible a alguien como tu no puede vencerme – dijo atónito Piedmon para luego desaparecer tras un grito de dolor.

(aqui termina la cancion _:_ Digimon Savers - Believer)

Luego de su derrota sus victimas recuperaron su forma normal pero antes que pudieran festejar oyeron los gritos de Adagio quien se sostenía con fuerza la cabeza de la cual salió un brote para luego convertirse en una flor roja.

Haz fallado ahorra tomaremos el mal que plantamos en ti – Uno de los jefes de Erik desde su guarida comenzó a absorber la flor al consumirla adagio también desapareció.

Todos estaban felices por su reciente victoria pero al mismo tiempo habiansido una perdida por el sacrificio de Liollmon.

Lo lamento señor Liamon lo intente pero no pude proteger a su hijo - John sintiéndose muy culpable se disculpaba con el padre del fallecido Liollmon.

No hay nada que perdonar, ya que esto fue mi culpa de nadie mas – Liamon contradiciendo las palabras del joven humano asumía la culpa de hijo.

Fue entonces que el orbe al saber el acto desinteresado de Liollmon por sus amigos comenzó a brillar iluminado primero al moribundo Liollmon envolviéndolo en una esfera desde su interior se escucho un rugido que recorrió toda la selva llegando donde estaban los digihuevos devolviéndoles el color y haciéndolos eclosionar. Volviendo al templo tras ese rugido Liollmon salió bajo una nueva forma de gran tamaño y color dorado.

Chicos no se asusten soy yo Liollmon – en su nueva forma se presentaba ante sus amigos quienes lejos de impresionarse fueron a abrazarlo felices del milagro que acaban de presenciar.

En ese momento los jefes de Erik depositaba la oscuridad de Adagio en una extraño contenedor, siendo el líder de estos en hablar.

Va uno solo falta algunos más para que nuestro plan vea finalmente la Luz - dijo el para luego comenzar a reír junto a sus camaradas pues su plan seguía su marcha pese la derrota de uno de sus esbirros.

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

si quieren conocer la nueva forma de Liollmon busquenlo en gogle bajo el nombre de **LoaderLiomon**


	38. Legend 37

**lamento mucho la tardanza lo unico que puedo decir para defenderme es que tuve un bloque de escritor pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que lo disfruten.**

* * *

( **insertar cancion** _ **:**_ _Digimon Tamers OST #3 - Subtitle DT)_

 **Legend 37: surfeando a la meta**

Tras solucionar los problemas en la selva digital , ver a las familias de digimon reunirse con sus recién nacidos hijos, Los muchachos decidieron continuar su viaje por el mundo digital pero antes de irse Liamon y su hijo prometieron que si alguna vez necesitaban ayuda ellos irían de inmediato para luego despedirse del grupo de amigos. Sacando el mapa Spadamon procedió a ver cuál sería su próximo destino.

Entonces amigo cual es nuestra próxima misión – Tak con un tono amistoso le preguntaba a su pequeño compañero.

Pues según el señor Jupitermon nuestro siguiente objetivo es ayudar Kahuna en el "continente Tropical"- contaba el digimon llamando la atención del grupo de amigos en especial de los digimon.

Una duda como llegaremos a otro continente sino contamos con ningún vehículo – Lunamon hizo notar al grupo de chicos quienes fijaron sus miradas en Agumon, Tentomon, Funbeemon inquietando al trió de digimon.

Porque siento que no me gustara la respuesta – Agumon comentaba mientras que su compañero se acercaba a él con una sonrisa picara acto seguido tanto Tak como sus compañeros hicieron evolucionar a sus compañeros para luego montarlos – les dije que no me gustaría - en su forma ultra junto AtlurKabuterimon y Yatagaramon sobrevolaba los cielos hacia su destino.

Tras un largo vuelo y siendo guiados por Spadamon el paisaje bajo los pies de los muchachos cambio por el azul cristalizado del mar, luego ante ellos aparecieron un grupo de 5 islas las cuales formaban el continente Tropical . Una vez que descendieron los chicos pudieron sentir la agradable brisa veraniega tocando sus rostros dejando una sensación agradable al grupo. Entonces el grupo comenzó a buscar al Kahuna pese a la importancia de su misión no todos se encontraba concentrados.

Te ocurre algo amigo - Tom preguntaba al ver tan disperso al pequeño Spadamon quien desde llegaron al continente se encontraba distraido.

Es que yo….quiero ir a la playa –Spadamon dudando por un segundo conto a sus compañeros de viaje.

Ejem amigo no estamos de vacaciones sino en una misión - Agumon comentaba tras volver a la normalidad.

Aparte Erick y su tropa están a la caza asique no podemos bajar la guardia ni por un segundo – Fred tomando la palabra le hacía notar los peligros que rodeaban al grupo.

Sé que no es el momento para esto pero desde que vivía en la torre siempre soñé conocer el mar, encontrar caracoles tal vez pescar algún pez – Spadamon explicaba su deseo por conocer el mar dejando pensativos y conmovidos tras escuchar su relato.

Ok te entendemos entonces Tom , Lex y Fred vengan conmigo y el resto acompañen a Spadamon a la playa – Tak propuso un plan para cumplir tanto los deseos del pequeño Digimon como la misión que tenían que cumplir – pero como condición debes prometer que permanecerás junto al grupo en todo momento – acercándose al pequeño digimon le contaba el requisitos para poder ir a la playa para luego ver a los muchacho – a la menor señal de peligro nos mandan un SOS por la consola entienden – termino diciendo tanto Max , spike, John como sus respectivos compañeros .

Como el cristal capitán - Gomamon bromeaba pero dando a entender que había entendido la orden impuesta por el mayor del grupo.

Antes que el grupo tomara rumbos diferente Spadamon le entrego un pequeño escudo con la imagen de un águila formada por dos martillos cruzados, ademas de darle un par de instrucciones de parte de Jupitermon antes de partir. Ajeno al grupo de amigos eran observados por los líderes a quien Erik y sus compañeros servían quienes contemplaban la escena con cierta malicia.

Esas pestes se han dividido es una oportunidad para arrebatarle la espada – uno de los digimon oscuros les hacía notar a su compañeros.

Es cierto revisemos quienes están más cerca – dijo otro revisando cual de sus esbirros estaba más cerca para atacar.

Miss amos a que debo el honor de su llamado – decía un digimon con un tono femenino pero respetuoso al grupo de digimon.

La espada del triunfo ha entrado en tu territorio captúrala de inmediato y aguarda instrucciones – decía otro cortando las comunicaciones – en caso que falle creo que debemos preparar un plan b – sugería el maléfico digimon pues no confiaba en su esbirro por motivos personales, ademas le preocupaba la intervención de sus enemigos.

No se preocupen los refuerzos ya van para allá mas una sorpresa que he preparado especialmente para ellos – dijo el líder esto riendo por lo bajo llamando la atención de sus allegados.

Entretanto el grupo liderado por Tak gracias a las indicaciones del Mapa llegaron al hogar del Kahuna la cual era templo hecho de madera y paja.

Que hacemos ahorra solo tocamos la puerta –Agumon Cuestionaba a sus compañeros quienes señas indicando que si .

Si que desean – atreves de la mirilla el ocupante del templo al grupo de amigos .

Buscamos al Kahuna de la isla nos dejaría verlo por favor – Tom tomando la palabra preguntaba a su interlocutor quien suspiro.

Lo lamento pero el Kahuna no se encuentra disponible asique váyanse por favor – este les contestaba de manera respetuosa al grupo de amigos para luego cerrar la mirilla.

Diré que eso fue interesante – Fred extrañado manifestaba su desconcierto ante la actitud del portero del templo.

Yo digo que tiremos la puerta y busquemos al tipo por nuestra cuenta – Agumon sugería a sus camaradas quienes movieron la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Aquí no se necesita fuerza sino inteligencia - dijo Falcomon haciendo reflexionar a sus compañeros tanto humanos como digimon.

¡Lo Tengo! – Tak comento sacando el escudado proporcionado por Spadamon recordando a la vez sus instrucciones tocando la puerta nuevamente.

Ya se los dije el Kahuna no puede atenderlos – abriendo nuevamente la mirilla para responder fue entonces que Tak mostro el escudo – pensándolo bien creo que puede dedicarles unos minutos – cambiando de actitud para luego dejar pasar al grupo de héroes.

Entretanto el grupo liderado por Max finalmente había llegado a la playa Spadamon no pudo contener su emoción salto al agua nadando de barriga siendo seguido de cerca por Gomamon . Mientras en una tienda cercana a la playa los dos chicos y el ex-dragón se compraban trajes de baño entre otras cosas para procurar una mejor experiencia a Spadamon durante su visita a la playa.

Creen que hacemos lo correcto, en hacer esto con todo lo que está pasando – John preguntando estando en un probador colocándose el traje de baño .

Opino lo mismo compañero en lugar de estar cumpliendo los deseos de Spadamon deberíamos buscar a Erik y detener sus planes - Funbeemon desde fuera del probador compartía su punto de vista con los demás.

Ambos tienen un punto a su favor pero olvidan que si Jupitermon dejo que saliera de la torre es que confía en nosotros para proteger a Spadamon – Max argumentaba saliendo del probador con el traje de baño puesto.

Ademas ya no podemos retractarnos ya que eso rompería el corazón a nuestro amigo – Patamon opinaba defendiendo los intereses de Spadamon ya que como cualquier persona o digimon también tenía derecho a divertirse.

Es que creo que no nos hemos ganado aun el derecho a descansar - John usando el traje de baño salía del probador para reunirse con Max y Patamon.

Déjame recordarte hermano que cuando Draque y Leónidas nos atacaban con su legión de la perdición también hacíamos tiempo para divertirnos – Spike aun en el probador le recodaba a su amigo - asique – continuo el – aprovechemos estos momentos para divertirnos aunque sea un poco - saliendo del probador en calzoncillos y usando el traje como camisa ganado una risa por lo bajo por parte de sus compañeros- así no se usa verdad – sintiéndose como tonto rápidamente fue socorrido por John quien lo ayudo a colocarlo de manera adecuada.

Una vez que estuvieron listos fueron a reunirse con Spadamon y Gomamon quienes estaban en una amistosa competencia para ver quien reunía la mayor cantidad de conchas marinas , algunas tenían formas graciosas .

( aquí comienza :Digimon Adventure OST #24 - Shuugeki! Soshite...)

De pronto desde el océano salieron dos tentáculos los cuales lo sujetaron con mucha fuerza entonces apareció ante ellos el culpable el cual tenía forma de calamar.

 **Digi-Análisis:**

 **Gesomon:** Gesomon es un Molusco tiene la forma de un calamar y habita en las profundidades del Océano Neto. Aunque es temido por ser el "Demonio Blanco de las Profundidades", es altamente inteligente y no dañará a Digimon fuera de su territorio. Sin embargo si alguien se cruzar en su camino , incluso por un momento, los atacará como mucha ferocidad y furia. Por su estilo de ataque, se especializa en "Hit and Away", en el que inflige daño con un solo golpe y luego se retira de inmediato.

Por esas razones es porque no debemos para a divertirnos ¡digi-energi …- John indico a sus compañeros intentando hacer evolucionar a su compañero pero tanto el como sus compañeros fueron segados por la tinta de Gesomon.

Pero que esto no logro limpiarme la cara – Max se quejaba intentando limpiarse la cara sin éxito aparente.

Chicos ¡Ayuda! – Spadamon Gritaba suplicando a sus amigos que lo ayudaran pero esto se hallaban chocando entre si .

Eso no está bien dude ¡Lightning Cutter! – Declaro un tiburón antromofico metalizado montado en una tabla surfeando con la velocidad del rayo libero tanto a Gomamon como Spadamon para luego atacar a Gesomon.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Surfimon:** Aunque es un Digimon acuático, se ha mejorado para permitir un movimiento rápido incluso fuera del agua. Tiene la personalidad de un lobo solitario, y no le gusta relacionarse con otros digimon debido a su gran orgullo.

( aquí termina :Digimon Adventure OST #24 - Shuugeki! Soshite...)

Luego de un breve enfrentamiento Gesomon emprendió la retirada al ver el poder de su rival. Entonces llevo a Spadamon y Gomamon devuelta a la orilla para luego ayudar a los amigos de estos a quitarse la Tinta de Gesomon , entretanto el grupo de Tak fue guiado a un gran dormitorio donde se encontraba el Kahuna .

Les presento al Kahuna actual del continente Tropical - el ayudante de este presentaba aquel ser a los muchachos.

Es un placer conocerlos por lo que mi asistente me conto ustdes son aliados de mi viejo amigo Jupitermon –Preguntaba el Kahuna el cual era un digimon con la forma de una tortuga gigante

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Archelomon** : _Un Digimon Armor del Tipo reptilTiene la forma de una tortuga de mar, ambas aletas se han convertido en afiladas cuchillas. Ya que no es capaz de moverse con gran rapidez a través del agua, su personalidad es relajada, pero porque tiene fuertes aletas delanteras y una caparazón dura, sus posibilidades de ser atacado son pequeñas. Su Movimiento especial suscita un enorme jacuzzi con el fin de hundir al oponente (Océano Strom)._

Así es señor el nos envió para ayudarlo dicho sea de paso tiene algún problema usted o su continente – Tak explicaba al Kahuna quien lejos de responderle se quedo dormido dejando a todos un tanto irritados.

Es un chiste venimos de tan lejos y este tipo se pone a dormir – Agumon furico amenazaba con atacar a aquel digimon .

Tranquilo compañero seguramente de ve estar cansado tras cumplir un largo día de obligaciones - Lunamon intentando apaciguar la rabia del digimon reptil le comentaba para que no hiciera una locura.

Si quieren yo puedo intentar despertarlo – Dijo Tentomon quien procedió a darle una ligera descarga eléctrica la cual pareció funcionar para alegría de este pero recibió una serie desaprobación por parte de Tom.

Pues mi problema joven es que estoy próximo a retirarme como Kahuna del Continente y no se a quien puedo cederle el mando puesto que mi sucesor es un tanto…– Archelomon contaba su problema a tanto los chicos como los digimon.

Y como podemos ayudarlo señor – Lex tomando la palabra preguntaba al Kahuna quien nuevamente se volvió a quedar dormido cosa que comenzaba a cansar al grupo .

Ya puedo darle un tortazo a este tipo – Agumon con una vena de ira brotándole en la cabeza señalando su rabia.

No nos tientes , Tentomon podrías por favor – Tak negando la idea impuesta por su compañero solicito la ayuda de su compañero bicho quien actuó de inmediato.

Por lo cual les quería pedir que convencieran a mi sucesor que tomara enserio su trabajo o que el mas fuerte de ustedes tomara el cargo por favor – Archelomon solicitaba al grupo dejando a todos anonadados ante tal petición por parte de aquel digimon.

Lo lamento señor pero tanto yo como sus compañeros tenemos una misión que cumplir pero si podemos convencer a sucesor para que tome su trabajo , solo díganos quien es y donde podemos encontrarlo – Tak argumentaba tras oír lo dicho por dicho digimon quien nuevamente se volvió a quedar dormido tras escuchar la pregunta.

Mientras que el grupo de Tak perdía la cabeza el equipo de Max disfrutaba su día en la playa tras haberse recuperado de Gesomon siendo acompañados por Surfimon quien pese a su actitud distante disfrutaba la compañía del grupo de chicos quienes cocinaba maíz asado para disfrutar en el almuerzo.

Ya está listo vengan por el suyo – Max llamaba a sus amigos quienes dejaron de jugar para luego ir a comer.

Gracias por ayudarnos con ese tipo – Spadamon tomando uno de los Maíz se lo entrego a su salvador como señal de agradecimiento.

Solo lo hice porque estaba de paso asique no tienes nada que agradecer – Surfimon respondía con un tono poco amistoso – pero – continuo el – aceptare igual esta mazorca - termino diciendo al ver como afectaba su actitud al pequeño digimon bestia.

Aun así gracias no muchas personas se hubieran arriesgado así por un desconocido - Max extendiendo su mano en señal de agradecimiento al digimon quien a regañadientes devolvió dicho saludo.

En todo caso hacia donde te dirigías con tanta prisa – Spike cambiando el tema preguntaba al digimon mientras disfrutaba de su bocadillo.

A la isla Caña grande pues se efectuara la competición de Surf más grande de todo el continente y pienso ganarla – Surfimon teniendo un cambio de actitud hostil por una más animada pues se mostraba que era su pasión.

Suena interesante crees que podría participar en ella , tengo un par de movimientos que volverían loco a los jueces- Gomamon interesado en dicha competición proponía a dicho digimon quien rio por lo bajo.

Lo siento chico pero esa competición es solo para profesionales no para renacuajos novatos como tu – Surfimon burlándose de la inocencia de Gomamon para el disgusto suyo y el de sus amigos.

Oye no es necesario que seas tan grosero sabes – Patamon saliendo en defensa de su amigo fue a confrontar a digimon surfista.

Antes que alguien tuviera la oportunidad tuvieron que evitar un ancla la cual iba en dirección a ellos con la clara intención de hacerles daño acto seguido apareció un digimon con forma de Sirena mas algunos Gesomon y nuevo grupo de digimon Moluscos ante desprevenido grupo de muchachos y digimon.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 _ **Mermaimon:**_ _Este Digimon, que toma la forma de la mítica sirena, puede vivir incluso en el más frío de los mares del Mundo Digital. Ella es uno de los Digimon más inescrutables conocidos. Como una sirena, destaca la belleza de su canto y es capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera que le escuche. Los Digimon que poseen data, como tesoro, son atraídos y hechizados por ella justo antes de saquear sus bienes pues su deseo por los tesoros de ambos mundos (terrenal y acuático) es muy fuerte._ _Sus movimientos especiales son "Saqueo de Encanto", que seduce a sus oponentes con su aspecto para saquearle su riqueza, y "Cruz Bombardera Norteña", que aplasta al enemigo disparando a su ancla dorada._

 **Ebidramon** _: Es un Digimon tipo Acuático Se asemeja a una langosta con cabeza de dragón. Tiene una concha dura y grandes garras. Los demás digimon suelen tener cuidado con su fuerte carácter. Vive en la parte profunda del Océano Net._

Quien se suponen que son y que quieren con nosotros - Max interrogaba al grupo de digimon siendo la chica sirena la primera en hablar.

Soy Mermaimon líder de la trinidad oceánica y bajo nuestra autoridad les exigimos que nos entreguen la espada del triunfo – Mermaimon declaraba apuntando al pobre Spadamon quien se oculto tras sus amigos.

Escucha linda eso nunca pasara porque no vuelves a tu concha marina antes que se ponga feo - Gomamon salió a defender a sus compañero provocando la ira por parte de dicha dama.

Molusco insolente ahorra verán ¡ **Cruz** _ **Bombardera Norteña**_! - Mermaimon declaro creando una ancla para atacar al pobre Gomamon.

( aquí inicia: **Digimon Frontier OST #18 - With The Will ~TV Size~)**

Quieres pelea pues a ¡Digi- energy ,doble Carga!- Max declaro junto a spike ,John y spike hizo evolucionar a sus compañeros a sus formas ultra .

Ok esto se puso muy interesante les molesta si me uno – Surfimon impresionado por la transformación de los digimon ofreció su ayuda .

Entre más mejor dude – Zudomon con un leve tono broma aceptaba la ayuda del digimon surfista para luego juntos a los demás comenzar la pelea contra sus enemigos

Comenzó haci el enfrentamiento entre ambos bandos pese a la apariencia de Mermaimon y sus camaradas la batalla se le complicaban a nuestro por momentos pero gracias a su coordinación mutua pudieron salir adelante. Eso no quería decir que los villanos se rendirían sin pelear Gesomon agro con sus tentáculos a MagnaAngemon acto seguido Ebidramon le disparo un láser con su tenaza , Cannonbeemon al ver esto ataco con sus misiles en contra de ellos en respuesta a su ataque Gesomon intento nuevamente Cegarlos con su tinta pero fue desviado por el ataque del martillo de zudomon. Finalmente Surfimon se enfrento contra la perversa Mermaimon a quien supero por su gran habilidad física.

Es una pena tener que lastimar este rostro tan bello pero no puedo dejar que te lleves a ese pequeño – Surfimon comentaba mientras peleaba contra su bella rival quien lejos de hacerle caso continuo su ataque.

O claro que me lo llevare y tú me lo traerás querido – Declaro Mermaimon para luego comenzar a cantar hipnotizando a los presentes a excepción zudomon quien se escondió dentro a Spadamon dentro de su caparazón

Ahorra que hacemos – Spadamon asustado tapándose los oídos preguntaba a zudomon quien se quedo sin ideas o chistes que decir fue entonces que los chicos irrumpieron en el caparazón entre todos tomaron al pequeño para entregárselo a su nueva ama.

Inmóvil el digimon veía como se llevaban a su compañeros parecía que era el fin Mermaimon extendió sus manos al tembloroso digimon. Justo en ese momento desde lo alto del cielo se escucho tres dispararos que impactaron contra la sirena liberando a todos acto seguido apareció Rizegreymon junto a todos los demás.

No les dije que nos llamaran si se mentían en problemas – Tak regañaba a los chicos siendo Max el primero en hablar.

Lo lamento, pensé que lo podíamos manejar solo pero me equivoque – Max avergonzado se disculpaba con el mayor del grupo por no haberlo llamado.

Esto también nuestra culpa – John junto a los demás asumia la culpa de lo suciedido pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para lamentarse pues fueron atacados por Mermaimon quien invoco mas digimon para que la ayudaran.

Dejemos eso para después tenemos cosas que resolver - Rizegreymon interrumpiendo a ambos chicos lidero al grupo de digimon para luchar contra sus enemigos .

Entonces prosiguió la batalla pero fue radicalmente diferente pues con todo el grupo reunido su poder era mayor. Luego de una larga batalla el grupo obtuvo la victoria sobre sus enemigos Max aun se disculpaba con Tak ya que puso en peligro a Spadamon.

( aquí termina: **Digimon Frontier OST #18 - With The Will ~TV Size~)**

En todo caso como supieron que estábamos aquí – Patamon cuestionaba a sus amigos ya que su aparición resulto muy oportuna.

Oh eso fue porque …- Tentomon intento explicar los motivos que los llevaron a dicha playa las cuales incluían a cierto digimon.

De pronto se formo un torbellino desde el fondo del océano del cual surgió un barco pirata gigantesco , adonados con cráneos de diferentes digimon de pronto una de la compuertas se abrió salió un cañón triple el cual disparo una red de metal la cual capturo tanto a Surfimon como Spadamon llevándolo dentro de la nave para horror de sus compañeros.

¡Ahoy! Idiotas me extrañaron – Dijo Aria vestida como pirata al grupo de amigos antes de escuchar el grito final de sus amigos.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	39. Legend 38

( **insertar cancion** _ **:**_ __ _Digimon Tamers OST #3 - Subtitle DT)_

 **Legend 38: Pirata siempre ser.**

Justo cuando pensaban que estaban a salvo Aria hizo acto de presencia junto a un imponente barco pirata el cual de un cañonazo se había tragado tanto a Surfimon como a Spadamon para horror de los presentes y deleite de la maléfica muchacha quien una vez que tuvo a ambos en su poder comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

Que es lo que quieres ahorra tu…. Bruja – Lex enojado insultaba a la muchacha quien hizo caso omiso a su comentario.

Lo que busco es diversion Ven a mi ¡MegaSeadramon! - declaro ella invocando a su compañero quien hizo una aparición súbita ante sus enemigos.

Enserio quieres enfrentarte a nosotros 7 eso jamás resulta bien pregúntale a Erik – Tom le argumento contra su rival hasta fue entonces que apareció el aliado de ambos.

Quien dice que viene solo molusco apestoso – comento un digimon humanoide hecho de oro y acero que se destacaba por tener una guadaña en el brazo izquierdo y un cañón en el derecho

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Reapermon:** _Un Digimon fugitivo nacido de los datos de criminales buscados. A decir verdad, en realidad hay un precio por su cabeza, pero no está desconfiado, ya que se cree que es un "Cazador de Recompensas" como es un extraño villano a la caza de criminales. Su movimiento especial es agarrar al oponente con la "Cadena Culpable" en su brazo izquierdo, y decapitarlo con la "Hoz de Juicio" a su derecha (Danza de los Huesos)._

Tenemos que huir chicos –Max tragando saliva al seco al reconocer de quien era el compañero de Aria y MegaSeadramon.

De que estas hablando ese tipo se ha llevado a nuestros amigos y nos pides que los abandonemos – Agumon negándose a retirarse de la pelea preguntándose porque el cambio de actitud de su amigo.

Es que ese tipo es Reapermon el pirata más despiadado de los 7 de mares del mundo digital , hasta Olegmon temblaba con la solo mención de su nombre – Gomamon temeroso contaba a los muchachos la maldad de ese digimon el cual a donde navegara dejaba cadáver tras cadáver de digimon.

Veo que conocen mi leyenda ratas de mar supongo que también conocen la de mi barco y la de sus infames triples cañones - Reapermon complacido al ver el miedo que imponía sobre ambos abriendó algunas compuertas de las cuales salían 4 cañones de triple disparo – y ahorra que lo mencionan – continuo el - hace poco me enfrente a un tal Olegmon y a su débil tripulación su nave hizo una bella fogata en medio del océano – se jactaba de su ultima maldad con cierto deleite causando que tanto Max como Gomamon cambiaran su postura de terror por una de rabia por la supuesta muerte de su capitán.

Tu maldito como te atreves - Tak furico se manifestaba a punto de provocar la digivolucion de su compañero pero fue interceptado por el aliento congelante de MegaSeadramon el cual hizo que se tropezara.

Es mejor que te quedes en tu lugar sardina expirada – MegaSeadramon amenazaba a Takeshi el cual se levanto tras escuchar su amenaza.

Nos gustaría quedarnos pero nuestra próxima misión nos espera – Dijo Aria guardando a MegaSeadramon dentro de su digivice.

Lo cual no implica que no pueda dejar mi huella sobre ustdes - Reapermon manifestó alzando su cuchilla para dar la orden de disparar.

De un momento a otro las pacificas playas del continente tropical se convirtieron en un campo de batalla y tanto los muchachos como sus digimon hicieron hasta lo imposible para evitar ser golpeados por las bala. Finalmente el barco del siniestro digimon se retiro tras haber cumplido su atroz obra, llegando la noche un pequeño montículo de arena comenzó a agitarse.

Todos se encuentran bien – Tak adolorido preguntaba a los demás que al igual que el habían quedado sepultados en la arena tras salir volando por obra de los cañonazos.

Define bien amigo – Spike saliendo de su montículo se sacudía la arena junto a Patamon, john y Funbeemon.

Siento que todo me da vueltas – John mareado se quejaba pues el ataque de su enemigos lo había dejado literalmente con la cabeza hecha un nudo.

¡Que! quieres comer manzanas no creo que sea el momento - Funbeemon gritaba pues el ataque de su rival lo había dejado un poco sordo.

Uno a uno los muchachos hicieron acto de aparición a excepción de Max y Gomamon quienes se habían desparecido del lugar.

Pues aquí no están – Lunamon contaba tras haber buscado a ambos con la ayuda de sus compañeros.

¿Donde podrán estar? – Lex preocupado por el bienestar de sus amigos pues temía que estuvieran heridos o algo peor.

Yo tengo una teoría pero me da miedo mencionarla - Falcomon comentaba pues se le paso por la mente el motivo por el cual no los encontraban.

Pues deja el suspenso y dinos de una vez – Tom tomando la palabra interrogaba al digimon ninja quien dio un gran suspiro antes de responder.

Pues durante nuestro encuentro con nuestros enemigo pude notar el miedo que mostraba ambos ante Reapermon – Falcomon explicaba sus observaciones a sus compañeros – pero – continuo – cuando el menciono la muerte de Olegmon su miedo se convirtió en ira lo que me lleva a pensar que Gomamon y Max buscaran vengar a su compañero – terminando de explicar su idea o teoría que tenia del paradero de sus compañeros.

No puede ser ambos deben estar …..- Tak deduciendo a lo que iba la explicación de Falcomon pensó tanto el peor como el más posible escenario.

En ese instante el barco de Reapermon salía nuevamente a la superficie para luego ir rumbo una isla oculta por la niebla la cual desaparecía al paso del navío. Una vez que tanto la tripulación como el capitán bajaron Gomamon y Max salieron de su escondite.

Parece que tu plan de escondernos en los botes salvavidas fue todo un éxito – Gomamon felicito a su compañero quien tenia un pez atorado en la boca.

A la próxima cerrare la boca , ahorra busquemos a Spadamon y Surfimon para salir de este lugar –Max escupiendo el pez le manifestó a su compañero para luego ponerse a buscar a Spadamon y Surfimon.

Pues no nuestros amigos no están en este barco de la muerte – Gomamon comentaba tras revisar cada rincón del navío .

Deben habérselos llevado con ellos lo que debemos hacer es ….¡achu! – Dijo Max tras percatarse de la ausencia de sus camaradas.

Creo que primero debemos conseguirte ropa antes que te enfermes – Gomamon preocupado por la salud de su compañero pues seguía usando solo un traje de baño , entre todas las cosas que se encontraban en las bodegas el pudo encontrar un traje de pirata.

Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos - Max pensaba recordando sus aventuras con Olegmon y sus compañeros Divermon dando un suspiro de pena .

Una vez que tuvieron todo listo bajaron de la embarcación ocultándose de sus enemigos se adentraron en la guarida de los villanos pero lo que vieron los dejo completamente anonadados a ambos. Mientras los amigos de estos tras reagruparse volvieron al hogar del Kahuna para ver si podía ayudarlo desafortunadamente para ellos el se encontraba nuevamente dormido.

¡Ah no! me niego a pasar lo mismo otra vez , esta vez lo voy a levantar a tortazos – Agumon negándose a pasar por lo mismo de la vez pasada se disponía a despertar a golpes a Archelomon.

Tranquilo compañero mejor guarda esa rabia para nuestros enemigos , Tentomon podrías por favor – Tak detenía a su compañero pero en el fondo se sentía igual que el para luego dar paso al compañero de tom .

Oh jóvenes guerreros veo que han vuelto y con mas amigos que antes , entonces lograron hablar con mi sucesor – Archelomon pregunta al grupo de héroes quienes negaron con la cabeza para luego contarle lo que había pasado – ya veo – continuo el – Ese Reapermon es un enemigo a temer , Lamento decirles que no donde poder hallarlo , sin embargo …– Archelomon comentaba tras haber oído toda la historia .

Sin embargo que señor ….- John cuestionaba al Kahuna quien para su mala suerte se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

Vale ahorra si le doy un tortazo a este tipo – Agumon con una vena gigante saliendo de su cabeza estuvo a punto a golpearlo siendo detenido esta vez por Lex.

Tranquilo amigo yo me encargo de esto – Lex tranquilizo al digimon para luego junto Lunamon tomar un par pimenteros y comenzar rosear sobre la nariz de Archelomon.

Provocando que no solo despertara sino que comenzara a estornudar como loco para el deleite de tanto los digimon como los niños en especial para Agumon en cambio su victima no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

Oigan no era necesario que fueran tan hostiles saben – Archelomon se quejaba sonándose su roja e hinchada nariz.

Lo lamentamos pero estamos un poco urgidos asique usted no iba a decir que – Tom tomando la palabra se disculpaba con el para luego pedirle que les dijera lo que iba decirles antes de dormirse.

Tras limpiarse la pimienta el Kahuna les explico su plan, entretanto Max y Gomamon no solo encontraron con la guarida sino a un grupo de tanto niños como digimons quien eran esclavizados por la tripulación de Reapermon quienes lo usaban para servirles la comida o como forma de entretenimiento haciéndoles crueles bromas .

Queda confirmado hemos llegado al infierno – Max susurraba a su compañeros al ver la horrorosa escena que se desenvolvía frente a ellos .

Es cierto debemos encontrar una manera de liberarlos a todos – Gomamon estando deacuerdo con su compañero comenzó a planificar su siguiente movimiento.

Entonces sonó una campanilla y en fila india los esclavos eran llevados a una especie de prisión ambos llegaron a la conclusión que hay era el lugar donde debían estar sus amigos. Una vez que todos sus captores se fueron a dormir , silenciosamente comenzaron a buscar a sus amigos hallando al pequeño Spadamon colgado de las muñecas en una solitaria jaula , rápidamente entraron en ella y entre los dos lo liberaron para luego despertarlo.

Pensé que ya no los vería mas chicos – Spadamon feliz abrazaba a ambos pues tras capturado por el temible pirata pensó que su hora había llegado.

Oye los miembros de esta tripulación no dejan a nadie atrás , ahorra en marcha – decía Gomamon con un ligero tono de broma para luego huir del lugar pero fue detenido por el mismo Spadamon.

No podemos dejar Surfimon y a los demás reclusos aquí para que sigan sufriendo – Spadamon negándose a abandonar tanto a su amigo como los demás prisioneros en las nefastas manos de esos digimon.

No lo haremos pero ello son mucho y nosotros somos muy pocos asique iremos a buscar a los demás primero – Max explicaba al pequeño digimon para tranquilizarlo asegurándole que ya tenia un plan para vencer a sus enemigos.

Rápidamente el trió corrió al barco de Reapermon el cual usaría para escapar pero sin importar cuanto lo movieran el barco no se movía para el desconcierto del grupo de héroes. De pronto tanto Spadamon como Gomamon fueron capturado por MegaSeadramon.

Lo siento enano tiene el seguro contra bobos como tu – asiendo acto de aparición junto con la tripulación de Reapermon Aria se burlaba del pequeño.

Eso dice pero yo digo que ¡Digi – energy ….- Max contra argumentaba a punto de hacer evolucionar a su compañero pero fue detenido por el propio Reapermon .

Yo no haría eso, si fuera tu me rendiría – Reapermon tomándolo por la muñeca- no querrás que ese surfista de segunda salga volando por los aires –terminando su advertencia contra el chico el mostrándole a su amigo Surfimon atado en la boca de uno de los triple cañones.

Al la mañana siguiente en altamar iba el barco de Reapermon quien llevando a sus prisioneros atados al mástil a excepción del indefenso Spadamon quien se preguntaba que planeaban hacerle tanto a el como a sus amigos. Fue entonces que el barco arribo a una gran arrecife.

Muy bien enano es hora que actúes – Reapermon sacudiendo al pequeño digimon lo puso en la parte delantera del barco.

No comprendo que es lo que quiere que haga - Spadamon cuestionando al maléfico digimon volteándose a verlo pese al miedo que sentía.

Pues veras en el fondo de este lugar se encuentra un tesoro encantado que según cuenta la leyenda te puede convertir en el amo de los siete mares - Contaba su ambiciosos plan de apoderarse del mar del mundo digital.

Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros o Spadamon – Gomamon cuestionaba siendo golpeado en el estomago por Aria para que se callara.

Gracias querida , el problema es que este lugar tiene un perro guardián que no me permite tomar lo que por derecho es mío , es por eso que necesito del poder de este mequetrefe para obtenerlo - decía Reapermon riendo por lo bajo al ver retorcerse al pobre Gomamon producto del cruel acto de la adolecente.

Aunque quisiera yo no se como funcionan miss poderes – Spadamon intentando excusarse del plan retrocedía pero fue detenido por Aria.

Claro que puedes solo necesitas un poco de motivación - comento ella para luego silbar llamando un cardumen de hambrientos digimon metálicos.

 **Digi-análisis** :

 **MetalPiranimon:** Un enjambre de estos Digimon peligrosos fueron descubiertos en los Ríos Net de una región en particular, y aunque se dice que el número de Digimon que se han convertido en Definitivos es extremadamente pequeño, hay grupos de estos Digimon que morderán a cualquier Digimon que pasase cerca de su territorio, matándolo inmediatamente. Hay afilados dientes en su "Metal Head" cráneo y la mandíbula debido a su gran tenacidad puede hacer las funciones de su mandíbulas mortales, muerde y desgarra completamente cada armadura Sus movimientos especiales están mordiendo y desgarrando el oponente desde todas las direcciones (3D Razor), y el uso de la cabeza del metal a la máxima potencia para que no se suelte hasta que muerde (Max-Power Vise).

La cuestión es con cual de tus amigos te importan mas – Reapermon indicaba para luego acercar se al trió conformado por Surfimon ,Max y Gomamon.

Eres patético usar a un pequeño indefenso en vez de ensuciarse las manos tu mismo – Surfimon tomando la palabra insultaba al villano al contemplar su actitud tan cobarde con la que ejercía.

Pues tenemos un ganador ya quiero ver como esos tipo se hacen un festín con tus huesos - Aria maliciosamente indicaba para luego ver como uno de los secuaces de Reapermon liberaba al prisionero para empujarlo por la borda .

Estando a unos pasos de fin y para sorpresa de los presente se escucho un ruido desde el fondo del mar , de pronto apareciendo ante ellos una ballena gigante la cual abrió su boca revelando a Tak y sus compañeros montados cada uno de sus compañeros algunos en su forma ultra otras en mega .

 **Digi – análisis:**

 **Whamon** : Es un Digimon de gran tamaño, uno de los mayores que existe. No suelen ser violentos y viven plácidamente en el fondo del mar comiendo algas y plancton. Son los protectores del océano. Debido a su magnitud, tiene tantos datos que los ordenadores normales no pueden procesarlos.

Saltando de los hombros de sus compañeros los muchacho abordaron el barco liberando no solo Spadamon, Gomamon y Max sino también al pobre Surfimon. Tak fue directo con aria y le arrebato tanto el digivice como el reloj que le había robado a su amigo para luego reunirse con dicho muchacho.

Gracias por venir pero podrían decirme porque se demoraron tanto en llegar – Gomamon les agradecía pero al mismo tiempo los regañaba por su tardanza en venir.

Danos un poquito de crédito si, las indicaciones marítimas que nos dieron fueron difícil seguir ,sin mencionar que tuvimos que deshabilitar la guarida de Reapermon – Lex contra argumentaba para explicar su tardanza para llegar.

Aparte sabes lo difícil que es manejar una ballena – Spike sumándose a la conversación le comentaba al chico sintiéndose extraño tras decir lo ultimo.

De pronto todos tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para evitar el ataque de MegaSeadramon por orden de una confundida Aria Blaze.

Parece un poco confundido asique se los explicare ayer en la noche les envía por mensaje con la ubicación de su base , antes que nos capturaran liberamos algunos de sus prisioneros y los instruimos para que ayudaran a nuestros amigos en cuantos hicieran acto de presencia – Max explicaba plan que habían desarrollado tanto el como su compañero Gomamon.

Dicho de otra forma les vimos la cara de bobos tropa de torpes – Gomamon sacando la lengua y haciendo un gesto de burla a sus enemigos.

¡ A ellos ! - indicaron con furia tanto Aria como Reapermon al darse cuenta del engaño en el que habían caído.

(inserter cancion _:_ With The Will)

Rápidamente Max hizo evolucionar a su compañero a su forma ultra comenzando asi la batalla entre ambos grupo .Ravemon , Magnaangemon AtlurKabuterimon enfrentaban a los MetalPiranimon , TigerVespamon y Surfimon se enfrentaban a la tripulación de Reapermon quien luchaba cabeza con ShineGreymon, en un momento el perverso digimon encadeno a su rivla para golpearlo varias veces con su cuchilla pese la intensidad de la batalla no se comparaba al combate marino entre Zudomon y MegaSeadramon ya que ambos se favorecían del entorno donde se desarrollaba la lucha.

¡Martillo Volcán! – Zudomon invocaba su técnica la cual consistía lanzar una ráfaga de energía con forma de flecha contra MegaSeadramon

¡Jabalina de Trueno! – MegaSeadramon contraatacaba al chocar ambos ataques se produjo una gran explosión que estremeció todo el mar.

Vamos MegaSeadramon no te dejes humillar por ese enano y esa tortuga oxigenada – Aria desde el barco le gritaba a su compañero pues se negaba a ser vencida por unos críos fue entonces que escucho una risa cercana.

Saben lo que tienen en común tu y tu hermana ambas nos subestimaron por ser niños , por eso están destinadas a perder – Max se burlaba de la adolecente quien producto de las burlas comenzó a generar al igual que su hermana una aura oscura.

No me niego dejar que un mocosa come mocos como tu se burle de mi , te mostrare lo que la oscuridad puede hacer ¡digi-energi , Max carga ! – Aria con tono demoniaco declaro para luego usar dicha oscuridad para impulsar a su compañero a su próxima escala evolutiva.

 **Digi-Análisis:**

 **MetalSeadramon:** _Es la forma final de las especies Seadramon, cuyo cuerpo está cubierto del más fuerte metal, la aleación Chrome Digizoid. Este cuerpo de metal refleja cada ataque. Además, tiene la mayor velocidad de movimiento entre los Digimon Acuáticos. MetalSeadramon fue remodelado como un Digimon para uso en la interceptación en el mar. A través de este, que se completó como un Digimon para su uso en tierra, mar y la interceptación en el cielo. Su movimiento especial es un cañón de energía que disparó desde la punta de su nariz (Corriente Definitiva)._

Tras ese cambio la batalla dio un giro de 360° a favor de los villanos pues MetalSeadramon mostraba ser un enemigo formidable tanto dentro como fuera del agua pese llevar una pesaba armadura de metal se movía a una velocidad casi supersónica. Los compañeros de los chicos a excepción de ShineGreymon intentaron detenerlo para proteger a los chicos y sus amigos pera la armadura de este no solo lo protegía sino que también reflejaba sus ataques . Finalmente este se abalanzo sobre Zudomon quien intento por todos los medio vencer a su rival pero no había caso, en un momento este le disparo un potente rayo de energía que dejo al pobre zudomon boca arriba completamente inmóvil.

(termina la cancion _:_ With The Will)

Pues a eso yo llamo sopa de tortuga – Aria en vuelta aun en su aura se burlaba de la derrotado rival.

Pues condimentémosla con lagrimas de perdida ¡Apretón Infernal! – MetalSeadramon declaro para luego capturar al pobre Max para luego comenzar a apretarlo para horror de sus amigos.

Por favor basta te lo suplico – Spadamon suplicaba a la muchacha quien le respondió dándole una patada para disgusto de sus amigos quien no podrían creer lo negro de su corazón.

No puede ser acaso no hay algo que pueda hacer – Max Pensaba para sí mismo fue entonces que producto del dolor comenzó a perder el conocimiento – recuerda amigo cuando tu barco se encuentre a la deriva, no te rindas y busca tu camino al próximo puerto – Rememorando las palabras de Olegmon fue que el chico reacciono al igual que su reloj , el cual junto con el creo un pulso de energía tan fuerte que no solo lo libere sino que lo puso a salvo junto a sus amigos – elijo navegar a la victoria ¡digi-energi, mega carga! - manifestó dibujando el símbolo de su placa para luego potenciar su Digi energy a través de el para enviársela a Zudomon quien despertó de golpe.

Zudomon Warp digivol a ….Vikemon – Grito con fuerza cambiando su forma a la de una combinación de tanto zudomon y Ikakumon .

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Vikemon** _: Un Digimon definitivo de tipo Bestia Humanoide que gobierna las tierras heladas del permafrost, donde nada se descongela. Su piel se ha vuelto como cristales de hielo, y se dice que es tan dura como el Chrome Digizoid. Con la estrella de la mañana "Mjöllnir" que lleva en su espalda, puede aniquilar a una montaña en un movimiento, distorsionando el espacio mismo .Su Movimiento especial "Ventisca Ártica" momentáneamente convierte la atmósfera que lo rodea al cero absoluto, congelando al oponente y luego rompiéndolo con Mjöllnir. Ese cuerpo destrozado del oponente se convierte en una tormenta de nieve, lo cual da nombre al ataque._

(inserter cancion _:_ Digimon Savers - Believer)

No porque cambiaste de forma serás capaz de vencerme menos en mi propio barco ¡ **Llama Serpentina del Purgatorio! –** Reapermon manifestó para luego disparar desde su cañón fuego que tomo forma de serpiente las cuales fueron directo hacia Vikemon pero apenas hicieron contacto estas se congelaron para luego ser destruidas por dicho digimon.

Creo que las deje frías de la impresión ¡ Mjollnir ! – Vikemon bromeando por lo bajo Utilizo la estrella de la mañana en la espalda para desatar poderosos golpe contra Reapermon acabándolo de una vez por todas .

Eso lo decide si nosotros no obtenemos la victoria ustdes tampoco – Aria desde la cabeza de Metal Seadramon comunico para luego ver como su compañero invocaba un tsunami con el objetivo de ahogar a todos sus enemigos.

Con su victoria asegurada Aria se disponía a irse pero de pronto se escucho un aullido que partió la ola en dos salvando a nuestros.

Te vas tan temprano querida la fiesta todavía no acaba – Max con malicia le contaba para luego para luego ver a su compañero congelar el agua.

Entonces todos los digimon combinaron su ataque los cuales cargaron las armas de Vikemon quien sonrió al contemplar su poder.

Esta la vista cocodrilo ¡Mjollnir **Hammer**! - usando la energía combinada de sus amigos golpeo a MetalSeadramon destrozando pieza a pieza su armadura dándole fin a su amenaza.

(aqui termina la cancion _:_ Digimon Savers - Believer)

Quieres que te llevemos linda – Tak burlándose de la adolecente quien se encontraba flotando a la deriva con gesto de desagrado ella acepto.

Entonces utilizando el barco y la ayuda de Whamon fueron a rescatar a los esclavo de Reapermon para luego trasladarlos a la isla del Kahuna quien la ofreció para darle asilo a tanto humanos como digimon el tiempo que necesitara. Fue entonces que se revelo que Surfimon era el sucesor del Kahuna quien tras su ultima experiencia había decidido aceptado su cargo muy a su pesar.

Oye si te preocupa no haber podido participar en tu competencia o no poder surfear de nuevo te tengo buenas noticias – Tom animaba a su amigo pues tenia una noticia que revelarle pero antes de poder decirla unos de los niños que salvaron llego a la cámara de Archelomon.

Esa chica que nos esta brillando y gimiendo por favor vengan – el crio asustado casi sin aliento le dijo al grupo quienes fueron rápidamente ver lo que ocurría.

¡No por favor! todavía puedo serles útil – Aria retorciéndose de dolor acto seguido apareció su numero 2 y de su cabeza brotaron dos flores rojas.

Es lo mismo que le ocurrió a Adagio cuando eliminamos a su compañero - pensaba Tak para luego ver como dicha flor desaparecía de su cabeza al igual que ella misma para el desconcierto del grupo .

Luego de eso los chicos fueron a una fiesta que el mismo Kahuna armo para agradecerle los servicios que los muchachos habían brindado a su continente y para celebrar también que la competencia de surf se celebraría en su isla por lo que Surfimon podría ocuparse de sus obligaciones y surfear como tanto había querido.

Esta victoria le quiero dedicar tanto a los niños elegidos como sus compañeros , en especial a Gomamon quien inspiro el movimiento que proporciono este triunfo – Surfimon con un trofeo en una mano y el micrófono en otro dedico algunas palabras a sus amigos quienes se las agradecieron.

Entretanto desde su guarida los enemigos de estos no estaban nada felices por la reciente victoria de esos mocosos a quienes querían muerto a toda costa.

Parece ser que eso chicos son mas fuerte de lo que habían pensado - Melvin se burlaba de sus enemigos siendo castigado por uno de ellos.

Por ahorra anciano pero pronto conocerán la orna de su zapato y entonces será fin – Termino diciendo uno de ellos para luego convocar a sus próximos subordinados que pelearían con ellos uno se distinguía por tener ojos azules y cabellos rubio.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	40. legend 39

( **insertar cancion** _ **:**_ _Digimon Tamers OST #3 - Subtitle DT)_

 **Legend 39: Las dunas de fuego**

Con el amanecer de un nuevo día y usando el barco que le pertenecía a Reapermon nuestros héroes navegaron a su próximo destino en el camarote del Capitán se encontraba Tak quien junto a Agumon fijaban el rumbo hacia su destino, el adolecente también aprovechaba el tiempo inventando nuevas estrategias para vencer a futuros enemigos.

Nuestra siguiente destino será en el continente bermellón y allí debemos…- Spadamon contaba a tanto Agumon como Tak siendo interrumpido por este ultimo.

Disculpen pero hace tiempo quería preguntarles a que se refieren con continentes – Tak cuestionaba a ambos pues hace un tiempo que tenia dicha duda.

Pues como recordaras al vencer a Chronomon y restaurar el mundo digital las zona e isla se fusionaron creando los nuevos continente por lo que hemos pasado – explicaba su compañero para luego dar paso al pequeño Spadamon

Y como les iba diciendo la misión que nos encargo el señor Jupitermon es ….- Spadamon tomando la palabra nuevamente intento explicar la misión siendo interrumpido por el escándalo que se oía afuera .

Rápidamente el trió fue a ver que pasaba para su sorpresa sus amigos se habían disfrazado de pirata para luego poner cantar y jugar al ritmo de la música de un viejo tocadiscos que habían encontrado en la nave a excepción tom quien mantenía el rumbo al continente.

Yoho yoho un gran pirata soy

Saquiamos, golpeamos, cobramos motim

Brindad compañeros yoho

Raptamos, robamos sin miedo hasta el fín

Brindad compañeros yoho

Yoho yoho un gran pirata soy

Hurtamos, timamos, hay que destrozar

Brindad compañeros yoho

Pilamos, pillamos, nos gusta pelear

Brindad compañeros yoho

Prendemos el fuego, hacemos arder

Brindad compañeros yoho

Queimamos ciudades y nos deben temer

Brindad compañeros yoho

Yoho yoho un gran pirata soy

Yoho yoho un gran pirta soy

Nos dicen canallas, demonios del mar

Brindad compañeros yoho

Apenas nos quieren mama y papa

Brindad compañeros yoho

Me podrían explicar ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo ?! - Tak interrogaba a sus compañeros tras detener la música de golpe .

Creo que estábamos cantando yo ho pensé que era obvio – Gomamon haciéndose el inocente ante el mayor del grupo y su compañero.

Nos referimos gracioso, que como se les ocurre ponerse a jugar ahorra - Agumon sarcástico se manifestando su desaprobación ante la actitud de los pequeños.

Y porque no hacerlo después de todo lo que nos ha pasado nos merecemos un minuto para jugar – Max saliendo a defensa de su compañero el cual se había ocultado tras el.

Aparte somos niños es parte de nuestra naturaleza jugar – John uniéndose a la conversación le comentaba al adolecente para luego volver a poner el tocadiscos.

Yoho yoho un gran pirata soy

Saquiamos, robamos, cobramos motim

Brindad compañeros yoho

Robamos, raptamos sin miedo hasta el fín

Brindad compañeros yoho

Robamos, timamos, hay que destrozar

Brindad compañeros yoho

Bailamos, pillamos, nos gusta pelear

Brindad compañeros yoho.

Yo no digo que no jueguen solo creo que nos el momento, les recuerdo que por bajar la guardia por poco perdemos a Spadamon –Tak les recordaba lo ocurrido en su última aventura en el continente tropical.

Y cuando es el momento si nos pasamos de pelea a pelea últimamente – Fred le discutía a Takeshi siendo acompañado por su compañero Falcomon.

Como decía nuestro maestro "hay un lugar y un momento para todo" – Falcomon les contaba a sus compañero – asique – continuo el - entonces yo digo que disfrutemos estos momentos mientras podamos – termino diciendo el digimon ninja utilizando una de sus canicas ninja para poner la música en marcha nuevamente para desagrado de Tak quien fue con Tom.

Porque tu no dices algo – Tak cuestionaba al chico quien era el segundo al mando y voz de la razón del grupo.

Es que por un lado como tu creo que no es el momento de jugar pero por el otro lado tampoco puedo prohibirles que jueguen – Tom le explicaba sus motivos por el cual tomaba una actitud Neutral en este momento.

Traducción pueden mas no quieren intervenir – Agumon con los brazos cruzados concluía tras escuchar dicha respuesta.

Precisamente dicho sea paso capitán nuestro destino esta a unas cuantas leguas de distancia – Tentomon le comentaba al digimon reptil mientras que al mismo tiempo que le informaba a tom cuanto faltaba para llegar al continente.

Rotando los ojos Tak y tras detener todas las distracciones Takeshi se disponía a preguntarle cual era su próxima misión para su sorpresa lo encontró jugando con todos los demás.

Si no puedes contra ellos úneteles – Spadamon declaro para luego volver a poner el tocadiscos para seguir con el canto y el juego.

Yoho yoho un gran pirata soy

Yoho yoho un gran pirta soy

Nos llaman canallas, diablos del mar

Brindad compañeros yoho

Raptamos, robamos sin miedo hasta el fín

Brindad compañeros yoho

Mientras Tak perdía la cabeza sobre aquel buque en otro lugar sus enemigos planificaban su siguiente estrategia para capturar a Spadamon y destruir a sus enemigos quienes se volvieron una seria amenaza para sus planes.

Yo digo que los ataquemos con una armada de nuestros digimon en cuanto pisen el continente – Uno de los digimon sugería pues quería deshacerse rápidamente de ellos .

Para que darles la oportunidad de pisar tierra porque no los hacemos explotar junto con el barco de ese inútil de Reapermon – Tomando la palabra otro exponía un plan un poco mas intenso dado las ultimas batallas que había contemplado.

Ambas ideas son buenas pero que no se les olvide que gracias al idiota de Jupitermon ellos tienen el poder de devastar toda nuestra armada en cuestión de minutos – Hacia notar otro ganando una mirada severa por parte de sus allegados.

Pues no te escucho sugerir un mejor plan , asique si fuera tu cerraría la boca - hostil contra argumentaba su compatriota queriendo empezar una pelea hasta que escucharon una risa a los lejos.

Acaso tienes algo que decir mocoso – preguntaba el líder de estos tres a Erik quien desde hace un rato escuchaba dicha conversación pareciéndole divertida la reacción de sus jefes .

Mientras ustedes han estado chocando contra la pared yo he estado armando un escenario para vencer finalmente a esos insectos – Erik expresándose con mucha seguridad y malicias ante el cuarteto de imponentes digimon.

Parece muy seguro que tendrás éxito si tan solo eres un miserable humano - uno de los digimon interrogaba al muchacho pues no comprendía como un simple humano podría realizar tal misión.

De los que estamos presentes quien ha estado más cerca de destruirlos – Erick arrogante provocando la furia de esto quienes no dudaron en atacarlo pero este fue protegido por su ya evolucionado compañero.

Si quieren a mi amo primero debes pasar sobre mi – BlackMachGaogamon exponía interceptando el ataque de aquel digimon quien retrocedió tras su ataque.

Pulga insolente ahorra van ver – Declaro aquel digimon apunto de realizar su próximo movimiento siendo detenido por el líder ambos .

Esta batalla intrascendente para nuestro causa si tienes un plan te escuchamos – dijo el líder de esto cuestionando al joven quien tras ordenar la retirada de su camarada comenzó a explicar dicho plan sorprendiendo parcialmente al cuarteto de maléficos digimon.

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes ya habían llegado al Continente Bermellón el cual era un continente de desiertos y montañas pintadas de un fuerte color rojo. Tras cambiarse a su ropa habitual los chicos comenzaron su travesía en aquel nuevo territorio .

Entonces compañero cual es nuestra próxima misión – Spike preguntaba de manera amistosa a su amigo digimon quien saco la nota escrita por Jupitermon.

Pues dice que debemos despertar al antiguo digimon Anubismon – Spadamon contaba a sus compañeros de equipo.

Adivino y no aparece donde pueda estar verdad – decía Lex pues tras un par de misiones ya se había acostumbrado a no saber bien a donde ir.

No de hecho Jupitermon puso a quien debemos ver - contaba causando que tanto Lex como el resto de sus compañeros se cayeran de lado – lo único que debemos hacer es pasar los arco de sulfuro, atravesar el desierto de fuego y llegar a la ciudad luxor para averiguar donde duerme este tipo– terminando su explicación los chicos prosiguieron su viaje dejando la playa para internarse en el continente.

Su primera parada fue los mencionado arcos de sulfuro los cuales eran un grupo de socavones colocados de manera a lazar por el camino .

Me pregunto porque se llamaran los arcos de sulfuro – Fred ingeniosamente preguntaba cuando de pronto chorros de fuego que salían por un lado para introducirse a otro formando un arco perfecto – olvídenlo ya entendí – termino diciendo ganando una mirada de desaprobación por parte de los demás.

Tenían que preguntarlo verdad porque a la próxima no dices "por lo menos no nos han atacado " – Funbeemon sarcástico comentaba y de un momento a otro aparecieron unos jabalíes envuelto en llamas tras decir eso fue golpeado por Agumon .

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Boarmon:** es un Digimon mamífero cuyo nombre y diseño se derivan del jabalí. "Temerario" es un Digimon que existe únicamente para encarnar esta palabra sus patas, cola y melena están envueltas en llamas ardientes. Nadie puede detener una estampida de Boarmon, y según una teoría, se dice que el programa que rige el pensamiento de Boarmon no tiene ningún concepto de "giro". Debido a que el "Totsugeki Hitai-ate", hecho de Chrome Digizoid, está adherido a su frente, todos los obstáculos que se encuentran delante de él son completamente quebrados.

Eso es por no cerrar tu boca animal - Agumon regaño a su compañero para luego salir corriendo junto a todo los demás.

Creí que estábamos de acuerdo de no tentar el destino , dicho sea de paso porque no nos enfrentamos a estos tipo – Gomamon les recordaba el voto que todos habían hecho antes al tiempo que les preguntaba a sus compañeros el porqué de su retirada.

Donde pretendes que luchemos si estamos rodeados por posos de fuego , asique nos limitaremos a correr por ahorra - Tomando la palabra Tom le respondía al digimon sin dejar de correr para evitar ser envestido por los Boarmon.

Una vez que salieron de los arcos y se internaron en el desierto pudieron perder a esa manada de digimon, por desgracia sus problemas no habían terminado porque ahorra debían soportar el sofocante calor que ya estaba afectando a tanto Tak como a sus compañeros de equipo.

Dime que estamos cerca de la ciudad – Max casi desvaneciéndose en un mar de sudor y agonia producto del calor.

Si solo falta unos cuantos kilómetros en esta dirección – Spadamon apuntando la dirección que debían seguir tras caminar un poco los chicos todavía no llegaban a su destino - no lo entiendo debimos haber llegado hace un par de horas – expresándose confundido les decía a sus amigos siendo Tentomon quien se acerco a el.

De pronto desde lo alto del cielo se escucho gritar alguien que decia "cuidado" acto seguido una cacerola junto a otros implementos de cocina ,los chicos hicieron lo posible por evitar dichos utensilios .

Uff eso estuvo cerca – decía Tak aliviado porque tanto el cómo sus amigos habían evitado el peligro.

Habla por ti compadre – Gomamon sarcástico se manifestaba pues para su mala suerte uno de los objetos le había llegado justo en la cabeza dejándole un gran chichón.

Lo siento , lo siento les juro que fue un accidente – dijo un digimon con cuerpo de mayordomo y cabeza de pastel quien baja de los cielos sobres los hombros de un extraño digimon bestia quien usaba una armadura plateada con dorado adornado con rubíes.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Shortmon** : _Es digimon de nivel desconocido nacido de la información de los pastelero gourmet , no posee mucha capacidad de combate pero lo compensa con su valentía y lealtad hacia sus amigos a quien no dudara en ayudar siempre que este dentro de sus capacidades._

 **Nefertimon:** _es un Digimon Bestia Sagrada de nivel Armor. Tiene el atributo de la "luz"Tailmon también era descendiente de una raza antigua que ha sido capaz de evolucionar para despertar Armor habilidades especiales que estaban durmiendo en los datos que componen su cuerpo. Su movimiento especial es "Piedra de Rosetta" para atacar al enemigo a convocar una antigua roca con inscripción en Digiletras y "La Maldición de la Reina", un haz de luz de fuego roja._

No hay problema no fue para tanto – Tak en nombre del grupo aceptaba la disculpa por parte de Shortmon.

Habla por ti amigo – Respondía Max en nombre de su compañero caído a quien rápidamente le curó sus heridas.

Te dije que ir tan rápido era una muy mala idea – Nefertimon regañaba con ligero tono de hermana mayor a Shortmon quien aun se encontraba muy apenado.

En todo caso a donde iban tan a prisa los dos – Falcomon cuestionaba a ambos siendo Shortmon el primero en responder.

Volvíamos con nuestra jefe que esta en la ciudad de **luxor** \- Shortmon contaba llamando la atención del grupo cosa que noto Nefertimon.

Déjeme adivinar van para allá y seguramente están perdidos – Nefertimon intuyo tras ver las expresiones de tanto los muchachos como los digimon

Pues si y supongo que tu si sabes preciosa – Agumon pícaro le decía a Nefertimon quien reacciono con desagrado para luego pedirle Shortmon que reuniera sus pertenecía .

Una vez que estuvieron listos ambos guiaron al grupo a su destino llegando a la ciudad finalmente comprendieron porque no habían encontrado antes dicho lugar , pues se edificaba en la espalda de un digimon gigantesco con forma de tortuga quien descansaba cerca de un gran oasis .

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **ElDradimon:** _Un Digimon Mutante que una vez vagó en los datos de la investigación de antiguas ruinas en un equipo descuidado, y durante un largo periodo de tiempo se unificó con esos datos. Si retrae su cabeza, brazos y piernas, se asemeja a nada más que las ruinas de una antigua fortaleza. Sus movimientos especiales embisten al oponente con su cuerpo grande y atravesándolo, incluso si sufre un ataque (Camino Dorado), y golpeando con su pie gigantesco, sacudiendo la tierra (Terremoto Meteoro). También, puede morder al oponente con el poder de sus poderosas mandíbulas (Pinza Gigante)._

 **Esto me trae recuerdos** ( _ ***1)**_ -John pensaba rememorando una de las aventuras que vivió en el océano de equestria mientras junto con sus amigos se adentraban en dicha ciudad.

Entretanto lejos de ahí uno de los lideres del grupo al cual pertenecía Erik se puso en contacto con el digimon más cercano a la ubicación de sus enemigos.

Entendiste no debes permitir que ninguno salga vivo de esa ciudad a excepción de la espada del triunfo – tras informarle su misión el maléfico digimon desapareció .

Pues era de llevar mi acto de demolición al próximo nivel - termino diciendo el invocando a la manada de Boarmon quienes obedecían su voluntad.

Mientras las fuerzas del mal se alistaban para atacar la ciudad los muchachos guiados por sus nuevos compañeros eran guiados por sus nuevos aliados por aquella ciudad llegando a un gigantesco palacio ubicado en la parte mas alta de la ciudad, al entrar pudieron notar que todos los sirvientes se movían apresurados para cumplir sus deberes. Rápidamente llegaron a la cocina cuyo ambiente no difería con el exterior.

Por fin llegan pensé que ambos se habían perdido otra vez – decía el chef principal de la cocina que resulto basta familiar para algunos muchachos en especial Lex y Lunamon.

 **Jefe cuanto tiempo sin verlo** (*2)– Lex con un tono muy alegre y cordial saludaba al digimon quien era igual a su antiguo jefe Digitamamon quien no comprendía de que lo conocía.

Oigan quiénes son estos chicos y porque los trajeron a mi cocina - Digitamamon preguntaba a tanto Shortmon como Nefertimon.

Es una historia divertida jefe le aseguro que se divertirá – Shortmon un poco nervioso comenzó a contar lo sucedido antes de llegar a la ciudad.

Ya veo lamento sinceramente los problemas ocasionados por miss asistentes , pero eso no explica como es que ustedes me conocen – Digitamamon les ofrecía disculpas al tiempo que les pregunta que relación tenían con el , fue entonces que tanto Lunamon como Lex contaron su historia – ya veo – continuo el – por lo que describen muy seguramente deben referirse a mi hermano menor – decía el tras escuchar su relato para luego mostrarle una foto donde aparecían tanto el como sus hermanos quienes junto a el formaban un grupo de 5 .

No sabía que el jefe tuviera hermanos - Lunamon asombrada tras descubrir esa verdad sobre su antiguo patrón de su época de pasterice.

Disculpen que interrumpa jefe pero la señorita desea su merienda de medio día lo antes posible – Nefertimon entrando de improviso conto a Digitamamon quien se sobresalto pues por estar conversando con sus invitados había olvidado sus deberes.

Dígale que no se preocupe que ahorra mismo se la llevamos – Lex agarrando valor salió a ayudar al hermano de su antiguo jefe.

No te lo recomiendo chico esa chica tiene un gusto muy fino si las cosas no salen como le gusta se va a desquitar con todos en este castillo - Digitamamon le advertía al muchacho ya que el no conocía lo caprichosa que podía ser dicha chica.

Tranquilo si alguien puede preparar una buena merienda es nuestro amigo Lex , sabias que el fue el protegido de tu hermano – Tak intercediendo por su amigo animo a Digitamamon que le diera una oportunidad.

Con la ayuda de Lunamon comenzó a preparar dicho platillo faltando unos detalles para terminar fue que toda la ciudad se estremeció por los gemidos ElDradimon , unos de los vigilantes fue avisar a todos del ataque provocando que todos fueran a investigar a excepción de Lex quien debió quedarse junto a su compañero en la cocina para preparar otro bocadillo pues el otro se había arruinado producto del sobresalto ElDradimon .

Atención , atención niños elegidos les ordeno que me entregue la espada del triunfo o me obligaran a derrumbar el lugar – declaro un nuevo digimon con forma humanoide teniendo un volcán en la espalda y micrófono en su mano derecho con el cual ordeno a la manada de Boarmon continuaran atacando siendo atacado para su disgusto por el revólver de Rizegreymon

 **Digi-análisis** :

 **Volcamon** : es un Digimon Tipo Cyborg Tiene un volcán en su espalda que entra en erupción cuando está furioso o cuando está muy emocionado; y su cuerpo grande recuerda en parte a un jugador de futbol americano.

(aqui incia : Digimon Frontier OST #18 - With The Will ~TV Size~)

No leyó el letrero cero música , cero amenazas – Spike se burlaba de Volcamon recibiendo una felicitación por todos sus amigos en especial John.

No lo siento vas a tener que hablar mas alto ¡ Voz del Big Bang ! – repondría emitiendo un ultra-sonido de baja frecuencia a través de su micrófono para atacar los muchachos dejándolos parcialmente sordos.

Fue entonces que la batalla comenzó entre ambos grupos pero debido al previo ataque propiciado por Volcamon a los compañeros de nuestros héroes les costaba luchar contra los Boarmon quienes aprovechaban la confusión para embestir y quemar a sus rivales . Mientras que sus esbirros realizaban su sucio trabajo Volcamon aprovecho para subir a la cabeza de ElDradimon para hacer un anuncio.

Han podido presenciar el asombroso poder que poseo , sino quieren que termine con sus vidas entregarme al digimon de nombre Spadamon o sino…- Volcamon amenazaba a los habitantes quienes lejos de cooperar comenzaron a lanzar basura como su respuesta a su advertencia cosa que enojo al digimon quien producto de su rabia comenzó a erupciones – ustdes lo han pedido ahorra les daré mi máximo show ¡ Voz del Big … – estando a punto de atacar fue interceptado por el golpe de las flechas de Crescemon

Oye estrella podrida guarda silencio quieres – dijo Crescemon con un tono de broma para luego derribar a Volcamon cayendo junto a él a donde estaba sus amigos.

Quizás me hayas derribado pero no he acabado **¡ Tacleo** **del Big Bang ! –** manifestó Volcamon para luego Emite un soplo muy potente que fue fácilmente repelido por la velocidad de Crescemon

Pues ahorra me toca ¡ Baile Lunático!- Crescemon se acerco rápidamente a el y lo golpeo fuertemente utilizando cada arma de su arsenal dejándolo fuera de combate

(Aquí termina: Digimon Frontier OST #18 - With The Will ~TV Size~)

Al ver la situación que enfrentaba su subordinado los jefes de Erik decidieron interferir utilizando sus poderes combinaron los datos de Boarmon con los Volcamon aumentando su tamaño , fuerza y cambiando tanto su forma como color.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **AncientVolcamon** _: Es un Digimon Tipo Mena . Un supremo que sólo existía en el pasado distante, tiene el mayor poder entre los Digimon Antiguos. Siempre hay magma a alta temperatura que brota en el interior de su cuerpo, que se convierte en la fuente de su poder. Sus movimientos especiales son detonando el volcán en la espalda, y realizando un lazo súper fuerte con esta propulsión (Bombardero Atómico), y la generación de antimateria dentro de su cuerpo, llevando a cabo una súper detonación comparable a un pequeño Big Bang (Supernova)._

Gracias por su ayuda amos míos les prometo no fallar ¡ Bombardero Atómico ! – en su nueva forma AncientVolcamon provocando que el volcán de su espalda entrara en erupción, cubrió su cuerpo de lava para lanzarla velozmente contra Crescemon quien pese a su super velocidad no era rival para el nuevo poder de su enemigo.

(aqui inicia la cancion _:_ Digimon Savers - Believer)

Rizegreymon se que estas herido pero por favor te lo encargo ¡Digi-energy mega carga ! – Tak aun tambaleándose debido al ataque pasado de Volcamon suplicaba a su compañero que lo ayudara acto seguido lo hizo evolucionar a su forma mega.

Tomando la forma que quieras lagartija yo igual voy a ganar ¡ Fuego Big Bang ! – AncientVolcamon negándose a darse por vencido emitió desde su espada un chorro de lava hirviendo el cual impacto de lleno a ShineGreymon.

Mmm, gracias por el baño amigo¡ Martillo Brillante! – ShineGreymon sin daño alguno se abalanzo contra su enemigo golpeándolo con su técnica.

Comenzó una feroz batalla entre ambas bestia pese a lo pareja de la batalla ShineGreymon tenían todo bajo control pues los ataque de su rival más que debilitarlo lo fortalecían llegando a un punto muerto desesperado por ganar AncientVolcamon uso su carta de triunfo .

Si he de morir me los llevare conmigo ¡ _ **Supernova**_ ¡ - AncientVolcamon comenzó a hínchanse dando a entender que pronto iba a explotar .

Jefe ahorra que hago este tipo va con todos nosotros - ShineGreymon desesperado cuestionaba a su compañero quien se le ocurrió un plan .

Ya lo se elévalo tan alto como pueda , luego lánzalo hacia arriba con tu **Estallido Glorioso –** Tak indico a su compañero quien lo hizo de inmediato.

Absorbiendo tanta energía de sol como ShineGreymon utilizando todas sus fuerzas elevo a rival para luego realizar su ataque el impacto de ambos ataque provoco una gran explosión , preocupados los chicos preocupados veían el cielo en búsqueda de su amigo quien tras una nube de humo bajo pero en su forma de Koromon siendo atrapado por Takeshi quien reacciono a tiempo.

(aqui termina la cancion _:_ Digimon Savers - Believer)

Pues ganamos y todo fue gracias a ti amigo – Tak entre lágrimas felicitaba a su compañero quien adolorido respondió.

Me van a deber muchas latas de DigiNoir por esto - Koromon respondía a su compañero causando que todos los demás se rieran de Felicidad al ver que estaba bien.

Tras la batalla Lex pudo servir finalmente su postre y mientras los muchachos se reponían de su ultima batalla Shortmon apareció de forma improvisa.

Disculpen pero la señorita desea conocer al salvador de la ciudad y al chef que cocino esto ¡inmediatamente ! – indico este preocupando levemente a ambos al ver el gesto tan extraño que Shortmon tenia.

Pues bro ese cántate de segunda ha fallado – Big bro comentaba a su hermano quien tomando un sorbo de agua de su cantimplora respondió.

No el cumplió su objetivo como buen peón , ahora nos toca a nosotros y lo que planeo va ser de ultratumba– tras decir eso Runt comenzó a reír acto seguido apareciendo los compañeros quienes lucían particularmente malévolos.

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

pues queridos lectores eso es todo por ahorra pero antes quiero aclarar dos puntos que hice resaltar en el capitulo:

 ***1: john hace referencia al capitulo de mi fic un nuevo mundo llamado monstruo embotellado**

 ***2: en este lex rememora los hechos ocurridos en el capitulo de este fic llamado un bocado de medianoche.**

sin mas que decir por ahorra nos vemos el proximo capitulo.


	41. Legend 40

( **insertar cancion** _ **:**_ _Digimon Tamers OST #3 - Subtitle DT)_

 **Legend 40: desde el más allá**

Mientras que sus amigos los esperaban en la cocina Tak junto con Lex con sus respectivos compañeros guiados por Shortmon al cuarto donde se encontraba la chica a quien todos en el castillo servían y algunos temían por ese motivo toda la servidumbre los miraba con una mirada de condenados a muestre poniendo al cuarteo de amigos muy nervioso. Finalmente arribaron a la habitación de dicha chica.

Señorita he traído a quien solicito ahora procedo a seguir con mis obligaciones – Shortmon anuncio a través de una cortina a la muchacha quien asintió - un consejo por su bien no griten y reaccionen con miedo cuando la vean – susurro el digimon para luego salir del cuarto.

Hola buenos días señorita mi nombre es Tak , ellos son mis amigos Koromon , Lex y su compañero Lunamon – El adolecente se presentaba educadamente con dicha chica indicando a sus compañeros para que junto con el hiciera una reverencia.

Es un gusto conocerlos a todos antes que nada quiero agradecerles por proteger la ciudad – la muchacha mostrando educación le devolvía el saludo mientras que al mismo tiempo les agradecía por sus servicios hacia su pueblo.

Ha sido un placer y perdone si soy maleducado pero nos podría decir el porque nos ha llamado o porque se oculta tras esa cortina – Lex le preguntaba a la chica intentado no despertar su ira debido a su curiosidad.

Es para que no se asusten por mi apariencia ya que es simplemente grotesca – Ella respondía con un tono de pena yéndose atrás para evitar una confrontación.

Con el debido respecto pero hemos enfrentado cosas horribles en nuestro viaje , asique es difícil que nos asustemos - Lunamon le contaba a la muchacha para darle la confianza de verlos frente a frente .

Así es , aparte ha visto mi rostro mas horrible que yo no existe – Koromon bromeando provocando la risa de tanto a sus compañeros como la digimon frente a ellos.

Ok saldré pero por favor no griten – la muchacha simpatizando con sus invitados decidió correr la cortina para mostrarles y lejos de asustarse les impresiono .

Mientras tanto sus enemigos recorrían una catacumba guiados por Mummymon para el era como un paseo por el parque, pero para sus compañeros humanos resultaba ser un tanto desagradable pues donde pasaban tenían el desagrado de encontrarse con arañas ponzoñosas, rata y serpientes propios del lugar que se encontraban.

Y tú que miras - big Boy amenazante le decía a una serpiente que lo veía de reojo para luego patearla con fuerza .

Estas seguro que lo que buscamos esta aquí – Runt cuestionaba al digimon momia quien le hizo un gesto para que se callar y otro para apuntar al frente.

Aquí es detrás está la clave de nuestra victoria – Mummymon anunciaba a su grupo quienes no comprendían el sobresalto del digimon – ahorra – continuo el – Big Boy podrías sacar a Skullbanchimon para que juegue - acercándose al chico le pidió que convocara a su compañero.

Entendido escuchaste compa aquí hay algo para que rompas – Big Boy manifestó para luego alzar sus digivice para liberar a su compañero quien se comportaba mas como su mascota que un digimon.

Gracias ya tenía ganas de jugar – dijo Skullbanchimon para luego abalanzarse contra dicho muro revelando una altar donde dormía un digimon con cabeza de chacal ,alas emplumada vestido con una túnica quien resguardaba un antiguo pergamino .

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Anubismon:** Un Digimon Hombre Dios que cuida y vigila el Área Oscura. Constantemente examina el Área Oscura, a la cual los Digimon que fueron eliminados cuando terminó su vida útil, o cuando fueron derrotados en la batalla, en última instancia, transmite (y son transmitidos allí a pesar de los Digimon Tipo Ángel Caído y sus semejantes que lo habitan). En cuanto a los Digimon trasladados a la Área Oscura, si sus datos están mal, se les encarcela en la oscuridad eterna, pero si sus datos están bien, tiene la capacidad para restablecer de nuevo a un Digihuevo. Tiene un poder tan fuerte como para decidir el renacimiento de un Digimon, y además, tiene la función de juzgar al Mundo Digital. Su movimiento de firma está preparando una pirámide cuadrada con haces de luz como se muestra en las fórmulas secretas de Egipto, y luego encarcelar al oponente en su interior (Poder Piramidal). Su movimiento especial "Amemit" es una técnica que convoca a una aterradora bestia demoníaca del inframundo, que devora las DigiCores de los Digimon malvados.

Lo que sostiene el bello durmiente es lo que necesitamos – Runt preguntaba al digimon momia quien esbozo una siniestra sonrisa.

Así es el pergamino luna el cual contiene los rituales para despertar a los que ha muerto en batalla – contaba el digimon forcejeando con la ayuda de sus camaradas para obtener dicho rollo finalmente lograron quitárselo al durmiente Anubismon – hagamos una prueba quieren الأرواح القديمة توقظ وتطيع تحت قيادتي شرهم سيضرب هذا العالم مرة أخرى **1#** – proclamo aquel digimon yendo fuera de la catacumba para no despertar por error a Anubismon , por desgracia no ocurría nada tras leer el encantamiento cosa que irrito al grupo en general.

Hasta ahí quedo tu brillante plan " _ **mumy" –**_ Big Bro se burlaba del compañero de su hermano Runt para frustración de este pero justo en ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar acto seguido aparecieron grietas de las cuales sugieron varios digimon .

Como te quedo el ojo gordinflón con capucha – Mummymon devolviendo las burlas del adolecente quien saco la lengua para defenderse.

Mientras que el ejército de muertos se formaba para acabar con nuestros héroes quienes en ese momento se encontraban en una fiesta ofrecida por los habitantes de la ciudad para agradecerles el haberlos salvado del peligro que amenazaba su hogar.

Todo está exquisito se nota que su talento en la cocina es el mismo que su hermano – John manifestaba su gratitud mientras que al mismo tiempo elogiaba las habilididades culinarias de Digitamamon y las de su familia.

Gracias pero siéndote honesto mi comida es un poco mejor que las suya – Digitamamon complacido ante las palabras del muchacho aprovechaba de presumir sus habilidades en la cocina.

Aun así gracias por tu esfuerzo – Funbeemon sumándose a la conversación le agradecía al digimon provocando que sonrojara y sus amigos rieran por lo bajo.

Me pregunto hasta que hora se dignaran aparecer los chicos – Max pensaba cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron para sorpresa de los invitados acto seguido aparecieron tanto Tak como sus amigos.

Sentimos la intromisión pero queremos dar un anuncio – Lex se disculpaba con los presentes al tiempo que usaba un micrófono para ser escuchado.

Sabemos que esta fiesta la hicieron para nosotros pero quisiéramos aprovechar de invitar a alguien mas – Tak anunciaba a través de otro micrófono - ahorra – continuo el – quisiéramos presentarles aunque creo ya la conocen a nuestra amiga la señorita Calamaramon – indicándoles a sus compañeros que abrieran la puerta dejando pasar a una criatura cuya cintura para abajo de su cuerpo tenia la forma de un calamar gigante invertido con varios ojos. Mientras que la parte superior era la una bella mujer con un tono de piel color malva y cabello color morado.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Calamaramon:** _Es_ _un Digimon Tipo AcuáticoPosee una forma mitad humano, mitad bestia, y puede atacar al enemigo con una rotación de alta velocidad de sus tentáculos, o cubrir su cuerpo con ellos como un muro protector, usándolos para la ofensiva y la defensiva. Cuando trata de usar sus tentáculos en la batalla, los demás siempre perderán, ya que su poder de ataque se almacena en el corazón del cuerpo de este calamar gigante. Su elasticidad del cuerpo es mejor que sus tentáculos, por lo que puede anular los ataques físicos externos. Es buena moviéndose en el agua o por el aire, aunque es capaz de moverse en tierra como un cangrejo ermitaño manipulando hábilmente sus tentáculos, una técnica que le ha llevado décadas dominar._ _Sus movimientos especiales son "Nero Corso", en el que expulsa tinta soluble de su boca, y "Carga Titanic", en el que gira la mitad inferior de su cuerpo como un taladro y golpea al enemigo con ella._

Al entrar todos los invitados la veían con miedo , otros con asco y algunos hablaban entre si cosa que ella noto usando uno de sus tentáculos elevo del piso a Takeshi .

Les dije que esto era mala idea será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación – Calamaramon le comentaba al adolecente pues no soportaba como todos la juzgaban por su apariencia.

Oiga señorita no se vaya esta fiesta es para que todos juntos nos divirtamos – Spike siendo el primero del grupo en hablar fue a convencerla que se quedara.

Si el problema es que no hay comida prometemos comer menos – Fred uniéndose a su amigo le contaba a la gigantesca digimon.

Les agradezco su invitación pero es que yo no encajo en este lugar – Calamaramon intentando no ser grosera con los chicos rechazaba su invitación.

No se si lo has notado preciosa pero todos aquí estamos en la misma situación – Lex bromeando por lo bajo le hacia notar que tanto el como sus amigos resaltaban en el grupo de digimon.

No tienen que fingir se que les doy asco – Calamaramon se defendía de manera educada pues sentía que los chicos se burlaban de ella.

Para nada en lo personal yo creo que usted es preciosa con todo y tentáculos – Tom tomando la palabra le decía asombrando a todos por su honestidad pues creyeron que debido a eso desataría la ira de Calamaramon.

Muy por el contrario esta estaba tan conmovida por el gesto tan amble que aquellos chicos habían tenido con ella pese a su apariencia , fue entonces que decidió unirse a la fiesta pasando un rato entre comida ,risas y juegos parecía que todos los problemas de Calamaramon habían desaparecido . De pronto la ciudad tuvo una nueva sacudida causando que todos se asustaran y cayeran al piso .

Era demasiado pedir poder comer tranquilos verdad – Koromon comentaba cubierto de comida producto de dicho movimiento.

En ese instante haciendo acto de presencia en dicha fiesta aparecieron Mummymon junto a Runt quien sin ninguna vergüenza fue agarrar unos de los aperitivos.

Sentimos la intromisión pero por favor no se detengan por nosotros – Decía Runt mientras mordía el bocadillo que había robado.

Puede decirnos para que viniste aguafiestas de cuarta – Gomamon confrontaba al muchacho siendo envuelto por los vendajes de Mummymon.

Los insectos como tu deben permanecer callados - Mummymon se burlaba para luego lanzarlo contra la pared para horror algunos de los presentes otros como Digitamamon se mostraban irritados por la actitud de ambos intrusos.

Veo que no somos bienvenidos así que nos iremos – Runt comentaba tras comer su bocadillo dando una falsa sensación de alivio a los presentes – pero – continuo el – con la condición que la espada del triunfo venga con nosotros – termino diciendo para luego ver como su compañero sacaba su arma obelisco

Metete con alguien de tu misma especie - Digitamamon salía en defensa de los chicos y sus compañeros.

De pronto y sin previo aviso un grupo de nuevos digimons atravesaron tanto las ventanas como el techo del palacio.

Oh olvide decirles que no vinimos solos, admiren a nuestro ejército de muertos – Runt hacia la introducción al grupo de zombificado y putrefactos digimon.

 **Digi- análisis:**

 **Death-X-Dorugamon:** _Un Digimon Muerto Viviente que se experimentó en la búsqueda de nuevas evoluciones, y se decía que, en el momento del experimento, se asemejaba a la forma adulta de los "Prototipos Digimon""Serie Doru". Puesto que se conserva cazando en los DigiNúcleos de otros Digimon, está activo a pesar de su condición de difunto, y está tratando de evolucionar. Su movimiento de firma es "Bola de Cañón". Su movimiento especial es empalar al oponente con sus brazos de acero y arrancando su DigiCore (Metal Fundido).[1]_

 **Death-X-DORUguremon** _:_ _Un Digimon no-muerto del prototipo Digimon " Serie DORU " en el que se experimentó en busca de nuevas evoluciones, y se dijo que, en el momento del experimento, se asemejaba a su forma final . Ya que sigue atacando a los Digicores de otros Digimon, está activo a pesar de su condición de difunto, y está buscando un Digicore masivo para poder evolucionar. Mientras instintivamente busca a Digicores, las porciones oculares de su cabeza y su hocico están cubiertas de armadura, y las afiladas puntas de las cuchillas en su cola y alas se usan para ensartar a muchos Digimon y luego atacar a sus Digicores. Sus Movimientos Especiales están rompiendo la armadura del enemigo con el cuerno en su cabeza y envolviendo su Digicore ( Cueva Sangrienta ) y el " Meteoro Metálico "_

 **DexDorugoramon** _:_ _La figura del Digimon prototipo de la "Serie Doru" que logró el nivel definitivo mediante la aplicación de la "Evolución Muerte X" después de los experimentos que apuntaban a incluso una evolución mayor. Debido a que la auto-actividad depende del DigiNúcleo de otro Digimon , se le llama un "DigiNúcleo Depredador" y no es más que una amenaza para otros Digimon. Al continuar preso el DigiNúcleo de otro Digimon permanece activo aunque esté muerto y, ya que contiene en su cuerpo la información de masivos DigiNúcleos, apenas puede permanecer activo como un solo Digimon cubriendo todo su cuerpo en refrena. Sus movimientos especiales borran todo menos el DigiNúcleo del enemigo, (Impulso de Metal) y (Doru Djinn)_

Aun se sienten con suerte o prefieren entregarnos a su amiguito por las buenas – Runt amenazante les manifestaba a Tak y sus compañeros.

Tras un resplandor recibió la respuesta por parte de Agumon quien les escupió una de sus bolas de fuego siendo fácilmente repelida por Mummymon.

Si quieren una pelea se las daremos cierto – Agumon amenazando a sus enemigos pues no iba a dejar que lastimara a nadie.

(inserter cancion _:_ With The Will)

Pues vamos allá ¡digi -energy mega carga ! - Tak grito para luego junto a sus amigos hacer evolucionar a sus compañeros a su forma Mega a excepción de Lunamon y Patamon quienes asumieron su forma ultra.

Saliendo fuera de los límites de la ciudad para evitar que los ciudadanos salieran heridos comenzó la lucha entre ambos grupos de poderosos digimon pero no importaba cuantos derivaran estos se levantaban una y otra vez para pelear , por otro lado ShineGreymon luchaba contra Mummymon pero por algún motivo el compañero se movía muy lento volviéndolo blanco fácil para Mummymon .

¡ShineGreymon! Que te ocurre – Comunicándose a través de su digivice angustiado Tak cuestionaba a su compañero.

No lo sé jefe, es como si mi cuerpo pesara una tonelada – ShineGreymon explicaba el porque de su extraño actuar en la batalla.

Yo si fuera tu me preocuparía mas en escapar ¡ _ **Necrofobia**_! - Mummymon malicioso se expresaba para luego usar su arma obelisco para electrocutar a sus enemigos provocando que su rival cayera a sus pies.

Como Ícaro volaste demasiado cerca del sol y te quemaste por estúpido – Runt se burlaba de ShineGreymon mientras se acercaba a Spadamon quien era protegido Tak y los demás – ahí por favor que pretender hacer su mejor digimon está incapacitado gracias que hice que se sobrecargara en su batalla contra Volcamon , sus compañeros superados por nuestro ejército de muertos como pretenden detenerme – explicaba el amenazante mientras se abalanzaba sobre el grupo de amigos , entre golpes , patadas y tirones finalmente se apropio de Spadamon .

(aqui termina la cancion _:_ With The Will)

Aléjate de mis amigos – Calamaramon apareciendo en el último momento para salvar a sus amigos tomo a Runt con su tentáculo , libero a Spadamon para luego comenzar a girar al malévolo chico quien producto de los giros dejo caer el pergamino que Mummymon le había dado a guardar.

Les apuesto que esto fue lo que usaron para traer a esos tipos a la vida – Max recuperándose de la golpiza propiciada por Runt recogió el pergamino.

Bueno ya que sabemos el que ,como hacemos para frenarlo – Fred preguntaba a sus amigos quienes tras sobarse la heridas pensaron intentando pensar una idea.

Yo lo se si no me equivoco este pergamino es el pergamino de la luna , usado en el pasado por Anubismon para revivir a los digimon cuyas almas fueran puras , convirtiéndoles en digihuevos – Calamaramon contaba a todos acerca de dicho pergamino - sin mal no recuerdo su templo debe estar a unos cuantas horas al norte de la ciudad – terminado de informar a los muchachos esto finalmente supieron que hacer asique rápidamente pusieron en marcha su plan.

En ese instaste Runt se levanto y producto de la furia comenzó a emanar una poderosa energía oscura acto seguido su número apareció en su frente.

Ya me harte de todos ustdes no importa si me cargo a ese enano todos van a morir ¡Digi-energy Max carga ¡ - Grito este cargando dicha energía en su digivice para luego enviársela a Mummymon quien adquiero una nueva y perturbadora forma.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Deathmon:** _es un Digimon tipo Señor Demonio. Es diferente de otros Digimon del tipo demonio ya que no lleva a cabo el mal hasta el límite, sino que más bien actúa de vigilante neutral. Sin embargo, es un Digimon aterrador, y se cuenta que en el momento de la batalla se aproxima, y su apariencia blanquecina cambiará a la oscuridad en un color negro azabache, y se transformará en un Dios de la destrucción. Sus movimientos especiales son unas flechas mortífera disparadas desde los ojos que posee en las dos manos (Flecha de la Muerte), y un rayo láser disparado desde el ojo en su cabeza cuando éste brilla de color carmesí (Explosión de Ojos)._

Ya en su nueva Deathmon comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra a todos no importaba acabar con aliado , enemigos o inocentes solo quería ver a todos a su alrededor morir . En un esfuerzo final por detenerlo los compañeros de los muchachos a excepción de Crescemon contraatacaron pese a estar seriamente lastimados no iban a permitir que sus rivales ganaran, entretanto y con la ayuda de Calamaramon los chicos realizaron su plan.

Tiene que haber otra forma – Lex asustado comentaba estando junto a Spadamon, ambos sostenido por Crescemon a punto de ser catapultada a donde dormía Anubismon con la ayuda de Calamaramon.

Tranquilo solo tienen que ir despertar a ese tipo y el arreglara este lio – Tak le explicaba para intentar calmarlo mientras que sus compañeros apuntaban pues sabían que solo tenían una oportunidad.

Una vez que toquen el piso solo debes usar tu super velocidad para llegar al templo y listo – Tom tomando la palabra le contaba a Crescemon lo que tenía que hacer.

Una duda acaso no seria mejor dejar Spadamon con ustedes – Crescemon en posición hacia notar justo entonces pudo ver como Deathmon atacaba a todo el mundo.

Yo prefiero ir al templo gracias , aparte yo se leer el pergamino – Spadamon agarrándose fuertemente de Crescemon les explico sus motivos por marcharse con ellos.

Buena suerte e intenten no morir – Max haciéndose el gracioso para luego junto a los demás hacer a un lado acto seguido el trió fue catapultado a su destino , mientras que los demás enfrentaban a sus otros enemigos.

Tras eso el trió fue volando por un largo rato hasta que al fin tocaron tierra, luego a super velocidad Crescemon llego a la catacumba .Una vez que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta comenzaron a buscar en cada cámara a Anubismon por desgracias también se encontraron con varias trampas, tras superarlas a duras penas llegaron con dicho digimon por desgracia no se encontraba solo.

No pensaron que seria tan fácil verdad , mi hermano supuso que intentarían hacer algo así – Big Bro emanando un aura oscura – asique – continuo el – me dio permiso para jugar todo lo que queramos siempre que no los dejemos acercarse a ese bello durmiente ¡digi-energi, Max carga ! – termino diciendo tras aparecer su numero envió su energía oscura a su compañero provocando su transformación.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **SkullMammothmon** : _es un Digimon fantasma . Era un Mammothmon, revivido de un antiguo glaciar, que continuaba luchando contra las especies de virus Digimon. Como resultado, todo su cuerpo fue devorado por un virus, y se convirtió en nada más que huesos. A pesar de morir, su instinto de supervivencia como vacuna era fuerte, y para poder continuar combatiendo exterminó el virus. Sin embargo, inesperadamente perdió todas sus emociones e inteligencia más allá de la destrucción de virus. A pesar de que su cuerpo se ha convertido en nada más que huesos, continúa luchando es debido a que el DigiCore que brilla dentro de su cofre no está dañado. Sin embargo, si ese DigiCore descubierto, que se pensaba que era su punto débil, se golpeaba, sería inmediatamente incapaz de mantener sus funciones vitales._

 _Spadamon_ cuando te digamos corre – Lex le murmuro al pequeño acto seguido se puso en posición de ataque al igual que su compañero.

Pero ustedes aun siguen heridos y no se si podre …- Spadamon dudoso se quedo quieto como piedra ante sus enemigos.

¡Corre! – gritaron ambos para luego cada uno abalanzarse contra el humano y el digimon dándole la oportunidad al pequeño digimon para llegar con Anubismon.

Mientras la batalla en templo comenzaba de vuelta a la ciudad de luxor los chicos no la tenían nada fácil contra Deathmon y su ejercito , en un momento de desesperación Tak corrió hacia su compañero caído quien todavía yacía inconsciente.

 _Por favor despierta compañero nuestros amigos están haciendo su esfuerzo para ganar pero nosotros también tenemos que poner nuestra parte - Tak exclamaba intentando llegar a su compañero a lo lejos escucho una risa._

 _Buen discurso te mereces el Oscar pero no será suficiente Deathmon acaba con este aspirante a héroe de una vez – Runt ordeno cargando su ojo de la cabeza el digimon disparo un rayo de energía que por poco perforo la cabeza del adolecente en el último minuto ShineGreymon despertó para bloquear el ataque._

 _Aléjate de mi jefe patán – ShineGreymon grito para luego diririgirse sus energía al piso creando una espada de doble filo con la imagen den un sol en la empuñadura - ¡Espada Geogrey! Acabemos con esto – alzando la espada comenzó una batalla entre el y Deathmon._

 _Habiéndose liberado de la sobrecarga pudiendo moverse a su velocidad normal ShineGreymon pudo hacer frente a su enemigo quien dispara usando sus dos mano para intentar derivar a su rival para luego cargar todo su poder en su ojo de la cabeza para disparar un gran rayo , con una Sonrisa en el rostro Runt veía como el ataque impactaba al digimon pero este utilizo su espada para atravesar dicho rayo para luego cortar el ojo de la cabeza .Finalmente uso su estallido glorioso para darle fin de una vez Deathmon lo único que quedo atrás fue la espada Geogrey, una vez que su compañero fue vencido a Runt se retorció de dolo acto seguido los brote de su cabeza se convirtieron en 5 flores._

 _Ok acabe pero ustedes también han perdido mataron al único que podía detener al ejercito de muertos y olvídense a sus amigos pues nunca volverán con vida – Runt sonriendo tras lo cual sus amos absorbieron el poder de sus flores y así como los demás este desapareció._

 _Por favor Max demuéstrale este tipo que se equivoca – Tak pensaba tras lo cual se sentó producto del cansancio._

 _De vuelta al templo Spadamon continuaba intentando despertar a Anubismon pero este no daba señales de vida. Cayendo al suelo por la golpiza Crescemon se retorcía de dolor al igual que su compañero a quien le costaba moverse debido a la paliza propiciada por Big Boy ._

 _Pues es fin del juego para ambos SkullMammothmon acaba con esa princesa – ordeno Big Boy a su compañero comenzando a pisar con fuerza a Crescemon destruyendo su máscara mostrando su afligido rosto de dolor._

 _Por favor despierte sino todos a quienes amo van morir , si te consideras un digimon benévolo te suplico que_ _ **despiertes**_ _– Spadamon llorando sobre el pergamino imploraba a Anubismon y por arte de magia el texto cambio-_ يجب أن يتبدد المسيح القديم الذي يكمن في الاستيقاظ الذي يوقظ الظلام لكي يبدأ العالم الجديد _–_ leyó rápidamente el pequeño digimon despertando no solo Anubismon sino a Crescemon quien tras abrir los ojos comenzó a brillar pues interior algo había despertado rápidamente fue a socorrer a Lex extendiendo su mano ilumino a su compañero curándole sus heridas.

Crescemon pero que …- Murmuraba Lex tras despertar fue entonces que leyó en su brazalete la palabra Mega.

Luego te lo explico ahorra necesito que combinemos fuerzas para acabar esta pelea , cuento contigo – Crescemon todavía brillando preguntaba a su compañero humano quien se puso de pie .

(inserter cancion _:_ Digimon Savers - Believer)

Ya lo sabes juntos hasta el final compañero ¡Digi-energy mega carga¡ - exclamo el para luego utilizar su reloj para dibujar el símbolo de su tableta acto seguido potencio su Digi-energy a través de el para luego mandársela a su compañero.

Crescemon Warp digivol a …. Dianamon – Grito con fuerza tras Salir del az de luz bajo su nueva forma .

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Dianamon:** _Una de los Doce Olímpicos que preside el hielo y el agua, y es capaz de luchar incluso cuando su entorno se encuentra por debajo del cero absoluto. Así como la luna tiene dos caras, la luz y la oscuridad, su personalidad es de naturaleza bilateral, y su belleza esconde un terrible poder. Sus movimientos especiales son embrujar al oponente con el misterioso poder de la luna, por lo que se considera como su propio oponente y de inmediato rasgarlo a piezas (Gancho Creciente), y tirando una flecha ligeramente espumosa de hielo de los salientes como pluma-en su espalda, y luego disparar (Flecha de Artemisa)._

Comenzó así la batalla final entre ambos seres SkullMammothmon utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para vencer a Dianamon arrancándose uno de su propios huesos para atacar , el cual fue fácilmente repelido por su rival quien se movía a una velocidad casi sobrenatural .Fue entonces que Lex logro notar el punto débil de este.

Dianamon ataca al orbe en su pecho ese debe ser su corazón – Lex le indico a su compañero quien puso sus ojos en dicha esfera

Excelente amigo como siempre eres de mucha ayuda ¡ _ **Flecha de Artemisa! –**_ Dianamon felicito a su compañero para luego utilizar un largo circulo de hielo ubicado en su espalda para destruir a SkullMammothmon para siempre poniendo fin al conflicto.

Fue entonces que Spadamon bajo del altar saltando a la mitad para ser recibido por Lex quien junto a Dianamon celebraban su victoria su celebración fue interrumpida por los alaridos de Big Bro quien al igual que su hermano les había aparecido brotes en la cabeza de la cual surgieron 4 flores roja

¡hermano perdóname ! - Big Boy gritaba el una vez que sus flores desparecieron el le siguió para alivio del grupo.

Que bueno que haya acabado – Spadamon comentaba fue entonces que Anubismon se reunió con el trió.

(aqui termina la cancion _:_ Digimon Savers - Believer)

Disculpen pero alguno me podría explicar porque usaran mi pergamino para despertarme – Anubismon imponente preguntaba al trió quienes rápidamente le explicaron la situación en que se encontraban.

Rápidamente el grupo volvió a la ciudad usando la luz de Dianamon lograron sanar a los ciudadanos de la ciudad junto a sus compañeros de equipo . Mientras Anubismon utilizaba el pergamino para enviar al ejercito de muertos de vuelta a la tumba una vez que todo estaba solucionado Calamaramon se les acerco para preguntarles algo.

Disculpen se que va sonar extraño después de todo lo que ha pasado pero necesito saber por que ustedes fuero amables conmigo siendo yo tan horrible– Calamaramon cuestionaba al grupo de muchachos siendo Tak el primero en responder.

Todavía no lo entiendes no importa las apariencias sino el interior – Tak explicaba el porqué eran amable con ella .

Desde el momento que te conocimos supimos que eras una buena chica y por eso nunca nos importo tu apariencia – Lex introduciéndose en la conversación le decía a su nueva amiga siendo seguido por los demás.

Eso también va por nosotros ya que unas amigas nos enseñaron a no juzgar a alguien por su apariencia y siempre intentar ver lo mejor en cada persona , ya que ahí puede encontrase una amistad – Tom hablando en nombre del resto de sus amigos le contaba causando que ella comenzara a llorar pues estaba muy conmovida por sus palabras.

Creo que ya es hora que tu interior se vuelva tu exterior – Anubismon anuncio y utilizando sus poderes mágicos convirtió a Calamaramon en su verdadero ser – consideren esto una retribución por el problema que causo mi pergamino - termino diciendo el para luego irse no sin antes hacerle un gesto a Lunamon .

Mientras tanto en el escondite de los villanos esto veían con asco y odio la dulce escena creada por sus enemigos .

Esto ya es el colmo estos que nadie puede destruir a esos chicos o que – decía uno de ellos pues no importaba con que los atacaran ellos siempre ganaban.

Al parecer estamos rodeados de inútiles que no saben hacer nada bien – otro decía concordando con su compatriota en eso Erik hizo acto de presencia.

El inútil viene a decirles que su plan ya está listo para ponerse en marcha – Erik sarcástico se manifestaba ante ellos recibiendo una fuerte mirada por parte de todos

Y que te hace pensar que tu triunfaras en lo que otros han fallado – decía un tercer digimon oculto en las sombras.

Porque yo sé hacer buenos cálculos – Erik concluyo para luego presionar un botón mostrando a tanto a Phathom como Claudia inconsciente junto a sus respectivos compañeros – una vez que acabe esos chicos se arrepentirán de haber puesto un pie en este mundo – termino diciendo el comenzando a reír ganado la admiración del líder del maléficos cuarteto digimon.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

traduccion de hechizos

1#:Los viejos espíritus se despierten y bajo mi guía maligna golpearán este mundo otra vez

hechizo usado por spadamon :El viejo Cristo que yace dormido despertar la oscuridad debe disiparse para que el Nuevo Mundo pueda comenzar

nota del autor:

la verdera forma en la que se covierte calmaramon es Ranamon

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


	42. Legend 41

Lamento la tardanza pero aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo

* * *

( **insertar cancion** _ **:**_ _Digimon Tamers OST #3 - Subtitle DT)_

 **Legend 41: Divididos y encontrados.**

Pasando el mejor momento de su vida el pequeño Vicent se divertías con los niños que como el habían sido llevados al Digimundo ajenos a la batalla entre el bien el mal que pasaba en esos momentos , los pequeños pasaban entre risas y juegos con los digimon quienes le habían tomado cariño a cada uno de ellos. Entonces llego Erik junto su compañero quienes traían una mirada muy seria.

Vicent puedes venir por favor – Erik llamaba a su hermano quien tras pasar el balón a otro niño fue a reunirse con el.

¿Que ocurre manito? paso algo malo – Vicent cuestionaba el pequeño al ver la mirada tan seria de ambos.

Todo lo contrario el jefe tiene buena noticia que darte – Gaomon contaba al pequeño para luego darle paso al joven humano pero antes que pudiera hablar fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño digimon de color amarrilla.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Kyokyomon:** _Un Digimon Menor cuyo cuerpo ha crecido mucho. Si se enoja puede estirar hasta casi nueve veces su longitud normal para atacar al oponente, pero porque sólo se extiende hacia delante, el oponente por lo general lo evita por completo. Tiene un cuerpo de luz como Fufumon, y flota suavemente en el aire, pero es capaz de moverse relativamente ágil remando el aire con sus manos y pies. Su movimiento especial es extendiéndose y luego disparar un clavo de hierro de su boca (Metal Straw)._

Ya no vamos a seguir jugando tito – Kyokyomon preguntaba al pequeño a quien tiernamente había apodado tras formar su lazo amistoso.

No puedo ahora kyo mi hermano tenía algo que decirme – Vicent le respondía abreviando su nombre pues aun no podía pronunciar bien las palabras pero eso no evitaba que se relacionara con el.

No te preocupes lo que tengo que decirle a Vicent no tardara mucho – Erik amable con el Kyokyomon le acariciando levemente la cabeza dejando mas asustado que calmado al digimon luego llevarse al pequeño para seguir hablando.

Tras separase del digimon Erik subió junto a Gaomon y su hermano a un ascensor el cual bajo varios piso hacia abajo durante el trayecto Vicent se encontraba un tanto inquieto pues su hermano no lo decía a donde iban. Llegando a su destino el mayor de los 2 humanos decidió romper el silencio.

Lo que trataba decirte antes es que…. Lo encontré –Dijo Erik abriendo una puerta revelando un cuarto llenas de maquinas raras entre ellas se encontraba un pequeño de cabellos rojo con puntas plateadas de piel blanca crema tendido sobre una cama.

¡Jay! - Grito casi sin aliento llegando junto al pequeño que era apenas un año menor que el pero este no reaccionaba – soy yo tito por favor despierta – este llamaba a su hermanito siendo detenido por Erik.

Tranquilo Jasón está muy cansado y es mejor que lo dejemos dormir – Erik explicaba al pequeño quien pese a su corta edad comprendió lo dicho por su hermano mayor fue entonces que Vicent noto a dos digimon acostados no muy lejos de su hermano.

Ellos quienes son acaso amigos tuyos Gaomon – preguntaba el pequeño al notar el parecido de ambos digimon con el compañero de su hermano.

No ellos son mi manada pero los quiero como si fueran miss hermanos , haría cualquier cosa por ellos – Gaomon respondía cambiando una mirada por una seria pero triste.

Como Jay están cansados asique deberíamos dejarlos descansar, ademas ya va siendo hora para que tomes tu medicina – al ver la reacción de su compañero le pidió que acompañara a su hermano para que se asegurara que tomara su remedio y para que Gaomon tomara su segundo aire.

Una vez fuera se pudo escuchar una risa proveniente de una pared oculta presionando un botón revelo a Phathom y su equipo encadenado al muro.

Por poco me engañas pero ambos sabemos que la única persona por la que te preocupas es por ti mismo- Phathom entre risa le comentaba a su ex compañero de equipo ganando su atención e ira por parte de su captor

Que sabes tú es por ti que estoy metido en esto – Erik dándole un fuerte golpe sacándole un poco de sangre .

Sabes que el camino que tomaste solo te conducirá al fracaso - Claudia tomando la palabra manifestaba al muchacho.

Perdón pero de los presentes quienes están encadenados al muro – Erik cuestionaba con malicia a sus prisionero ganando su silencio – eso creí – continuo el – y pronto tendré todo lo necesario para reunir a mi familia – termino diciendo el para luego monitoreaba los movimientos de Tak y sus amigos.

Mientras tanto y tras algunos días de descansó los chicos se disponían a continuar su viaje atra vez del mundo digital, pero en medio del desayuno previo a su partida Lunamon hizo una declaración que sorprendió a sus amigos que provocando que algunos se atragantaran.

¡Como que tu y coronamon estuvieron en la batalla de los digimon Arms! – gritaron tras recuperar la composturas tras revelación de su compañero de equipo.

Verán al despertar Anubismon algo en mi también despertó , vi varias imágenes a lanzar de esa batalla y en una ellas me vi junto a él luchando contra algo , después de eso desperté como Dianamon – Lunamon narraba la experiencia que había tenido en su último enfrentamiento dejando pensativos a todos.

En otras palabras el y coronamon bien podrían ser los compañeros caídos que Jupitermon – concluyo Tak tras pensarlo por un segundo y unir algunos puntos con lo dicho por el y aquel poderoso digimon.

Bueno ahorra que sabemos esto que hacemos – Agumon cuestionaba a sus amigos de todos ellos Tom fue el primero en hablar.

Pues debemos encontrar a Phathom y su grupo para averiguar mas – Tom sugería pues pensaba que si sabían mas de lo sucedido aquella vez quizás los ayude en su batalla actual.

Pero eso no va ser nada fácil compañero , ya que de entrada no tenemos idea donde puedan estar – Gomamon uniéndose a la conversación le comentaba a sus amigos.

Es cierto porque no los hemos visto desde que nos enviaron a su mundo – Tentomon le explicaba mientras que al mismo tiempo les recordaba como habían llegado al mundo humano.

Creo que deberíamos enfocarnos en completar las misiones que Jupitermon – Spike manifestaba su opinión tras escuchar lo dicho por sus amigos.

Porque lo dices hermano – John cuestionaba a su amigo pues quedo intrigado por lo dicho por este.

Es que cada lugar al que hemos ido alguien nos ha necesitado y siento que si nos desviamos del camino estaríamos negando la ayuda – Spike explicaba haciendo notar el patrón que cada misión que han cumplido ha tenido su motivo.

Concuerdo con el quizás lo que debemos hacer primero es cumplir nuestro deber – Falcomon apoyando a su compañero de equipo pues al igual que el tenia un gran sentido del deber.

Por varios minutos hubo silencio en el grupo de amigos fue entonces que Spadamon llego tras su visita del baño .

Em ocurre algo malo – preguntaba el pequeño al ver la expresión tan seria por parte del grupo de amigos.

En lo que ellos resolvían sus diferencias para continuar su viaje Erik se encontraba uniendo a tanto jay como los compañeros de Gaomon a una extraña maquina.

Oye genio para que es toda esta parafernalia – Phathom cuestionaba a su captor desde interior de una cúpula con la forma de una bombilla junto a coronamon.

Podría decirte pero eso arruinaría la sorpresa– Erik indico para luego conectar unos tubos a tanto Phathom , coronamon como a Claudia y Lalamon quien acababan de despertar.

Pues nosotras no nos quedaremos para averiguarlo ¡Semillas Explosivas ¡ - Lalamon declaro para luego atacar pero su prisión estaba intacta -¡ Lala Espiral ! – grito ella girando la hoja de su cabeza como hélice para intentar perforarla pero no funciono.

Ni una bazuca podría atravesar esa cúpula asique siéntate y si piensan en digievolucionar olvídenlo – Erik conto sacando los digivice de ambos para la desgracia de sus antiguos camarradas.

Entonces cual es el punto de tenernos encerrados aquí – Claudia cuestionaba al maléfico villano quien rio por lo bajo.

Paciencia solo hace falta algunos ingredientes , asique querida sienta y relájate porque todo acabara pronto – Erik apunto hacia una pantalla mostrando al grupo de Tak – con el escenario ya listo , es la hora que suba el telón- declaro el para luego ponerse en contacto con ciertos aliados.

En ese momento con un paso apresurado, habiendo decido cumplir una última tarea de Jupitermon antes de buscar a Phathom y su grupo , nuestros héroes atravesaban el desierto.

Entonces Spadamon cuál es la próxima misión que debemos cumplir – Fred preguntaba al pequeño digimon quien saco el mapa de su mochila

Bueno según el mapa debemos subir por el tallo oxidian que se encuentran en un pueblo llamado ….– Spadamon contaba a los demás estando a punto de revelar su ubicación fue detenido por Funbeemon quien lucía bastante emocionado cosa que sorprendió y preocupo a su compañero quien no dudo en ir a su lado

Calma compañero porque estas tan emocionado – John cuestionaba al ver revolotear de un lado a otro a su aliado digimon.

Porque esa raíz que buscamos se encentra en el hogar que comporta con Tentomon– Respondía Funbeemon cosa llamo la atención a mas de uno.

No sabia que ustedes hubieran vivido juntos - Lex manifestaba tras oír la declaración por parte del digimon de su amigo.

Pues cuando ustedes fueron enviados nuevamente a su mundo por esa grieta , cada uno de nosotros tomo caminos diferente , yo por ejemplo me fui a las montañas a pulir miss habilidades de combate – Falcomon contaba lo ocurrido luego de la batalla contra su primer gran enemigo Chronomon.

Yo volví a mi pueblo y conté las aventuras que había tenido con mi jefe , dicho sea de paso ahorra tendré nuevo material para contar – Agumon tomando la palabra contaba su propia experiencia tras la batalla contra su primer enemigo.

Yo abrí una taberna cerca de la playa, ya que pensé que si cocinaba seria mas fácil estar lejos de Lex- Lunamon contaba como manejo el estar lejos de su compañero humano hace tiempo para luego dar paso a Gomamon .

Yo trabajaba hay medio tiempo como camarero y de vez en cuanto haciendo un show de chiste , también me unía a las expediciones de los barcos que llegaban de la playa para probar los bocadillos de Lunamon – Gomamon siendo el ultimo en contar lo hecho luego que fue separado de su compañero.

Fue así como cada uno de los chicos se fue enterrando de que fue de la vida de cada uno de sus compañeros ,luego de hacer una larga caminata a través del rojizo desierto el grupo arribo a un pueblo edificado alrededor de gigantesco tallo verde tan alto que no se le veía fin , la particularidad de este pueblo era que convivía perfectamente con el entorno de flores y plantas que crecían tanto como el interior como el exterior del pueblo .

Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar Sweet Spring – Tentomon introducía a sus amigos en aquel particular poblado.

De verdad ustdes Vivian aquí – Spike impresionado cuestionaba a sus aliados mientras se adentraba en aquel pueblo.

Si pero por lo general está más activo, donde estarán todos – Funbeemon preocupado contaba fue entonces que se escucho una persecución – no tan activo – decía al ver como sus antiguos vecinos perseguían a un digimon humanoide con traje verde y pelo rubio adornado con un sombrero verde el cual se destacaba por una pluma roja.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Petermon:** _Un Digimon con la apariencia de un niño que baila libremente en el cielo. Se dice que tiene una personalidad ingenua e inocente, pero gracias a su pureza su brutalidad natural queda oculta en su interior, es un espadachín de primera, ya que manipula grácilmente su daga para castigar a su oponente. Persigue a sus oponentes mientras sonríe desdeñosamente con el deslumbrante manejo de espada de su Aguijón Escurridizo cuyas estocadas golpean de forma certera los puntos vitales, o su Lanzamiento Brillante, que cuando es lanzado persigue al oponente hasta que lo golpea. También la Fantasía de Medianoche, la melodía dela brisa del silbido de Petermon es capaz de manipular a su antojo los sueños de los Digimon que estén cerca mientras estén dormidos._

Por fin te tenemos truhan ahorra dinos donde están – poniendo a Petermon contra la pared uno de los habitantes interrogaba al digimon.

No lo se buscaste bajo la almohada – Petermon con un tono de burla respondía las pregunta de su interlocutor.

Si así lo quieres te haremos hablar a golpes – otro mucho más grande a punto de golpearlo siendo detenido por Tak y su grupo – metete en tus propios asuntos muchacho – forcejeando con el adolecente para liberarse.

Sea cual sea el problema la violencia no es la respuesta – Tak mostrando su faceta de líder intentaba evitar el conflicto .

Como dijo mi compadre no te metas chico – dijo otro habitante tirando al muchacho al piso ganado la rabia de sus amigos.

Con que si pues ya no vamos hacer ambles – Declaro Tom haciendo evolucionar a su compañero a su forma ultra para luego hacer temblar la tierra con uno ataques de este .

Al ver el problema en que estaban los aldeanos huyeron no si antes recibir un ligero castigo por parte de AtlurKabuterimon. Una vez que se marcharon los chicos ayudaron a Petermon a ponerse de pie.

Te encuentras bien – Spadamon preocupado preguntaba tras ver el maltrato al cual había sido expuesto dicho digimon.

Por supuesto tenían todo bajo control – Petermon haciéndose el valiente contaba al grupo de muchachos quienes rieron por lo bajo.

Si se notaba cambiando de tema porque eso tipo te estaban molestando – Max con un leve tono de sarcasmos cuestionaba al digimon.

Es que creen que yo secuestre a sus hijos y amigos – Petermon respondía dejando intrigados a los muchacho – pero no lo hice se los juro – al ver la mirada de sus salvadores rápidamente se defendió.

Fue entonces les narro como él jugaba con los niños Sweet spring en el pasado, también como jugaba bromas y como hipnotizaba a los digimon que se aprovechaban de otros yéndose un poco por las ramas con su relato Agumon lo interrumpió.

Ya veo eres el bromista del pueblo pero como tienes hábitos traviesos, todos creen que tu te lo llevaste como parte de una broma - dijo Agumon para ponerle fin al cuento de Petermon quien movió levemente la cabeza para luego sacar su flauta.

La cosa es que mi hechizo dura por tiempo limitado aun que yo lo hubiera hecho , cosa que ¡no hice! Los chicos ya habrían vuelto a sus casas como si nada – Petermon explicaba cómo funcionaba su instrumento negando su participación en dichas desapariciones.

Que les parece si discutimos esto en un lugar mas seguro – Funbeemon queriendo evitar algún problema guio al grupo a su antigua casa.

Una vez dentro aprovecharon de reagruparse para planificar su siguiente paso a seguir el cual era subir por aquel tallo , llegando la noche todos se disponían a descansar tras comer unos bocadillos cuando el reloj del pueblo toco la media noche Petermon despertó de golpe de entre todos Patamon fue el único que lo sintió.

¿Qué estará haciendo este tipo ? - pensaba Patamon mientras seguía sigilosamente para descubrir lo que sucedía.

 **¡Fantasía de Medianoche! –** estando en la mitad del pueblo Petermon empezó a tocar su flauta atrayendo a quienes le habían hostigado ese mismo día

Ese tipo nos mintió no lo puedo creer – Patamon comento por lo bajo para luego ver como aparecía otro digimon .

Bien hecho mascota mía ahorra vuelve a dormir – Acariciando la cabeza de Petermon este se retiro justo como se lo ordenaron.

Tengo que decírselo a los demás – dijo Patamon tras ver eso desafortunadamente fue metido en un costal.

Lo siento pajarito pero tu vuelo ha sido cancelado – sosteniendo la bolsa apareció Sonata quien ademas aprovecho de burlarse de su victima.

A la maña siguiente todos se levantaron para cumplir la misión que los trajo al pueblo cuando todos se estaban alistando para ir fueron súbitamente abordados por Spike quien producto de sobresalto algunos de sus compañeros se cayeron.

¿Cuál es tu problema? - Agumon con leve tono de enojo, poniéndose de pie cuestionaba a ex – chico dragón.

Es Patamon el ¡desapareció! – Spike contaba el motivo por el cual estaba tan agitado , rápidamente los muchachos fueron a buscarlos tanto dentro como fuera de la casa.

Pues no esta en la casa – John informaba a su amigo para luego ver llegar al grupo que lo busco fuera de la casa.

No encontramos a Patamon pero miren a quien encontramos dormido cerca de un basurero – Falcomon indicaba para luego dar paso a sus demás amigos quienes traían a Petermon rápidamente lo despertaron con la ayuda de Tentomon quien le dio una de sus descargas .

¡ah! Me podrían decir porque fue eso – Petermon preguntaba pero al ver la postura tan severa por parte de sus nuevos amigos se quedo callado – ya se los dije yo no le hice nada a su amigo – atado en una silla Petermon se defendía.

Nuestro amigo desaparece tras un día de conocerte y te encontramos durmiendo en un basurero comprenderás porque somos escépticos – Tom manifestaba las razones por la que dudaban de su palabra .

Por favor si estas es una broma te pido que la termines – spike suplicaba al digimon quien lejos de responderle se sintió profundamente ofendido e herido por lo dicho por ambos chicos.

Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado , yo digo que le saquemos la verdad a golpes – Agumon como siempre queriendo resolver los problemas con violencia en vez de usar la cabeza.

Por primera vez concuerdo contigo – Lunamon poniéndose del lado de su compañero estuvo a punto de herir a Petermon.

¡Esperen! Como dije no se donde esta Patamon pero puedo decirle porque me encontraron en el basurero – Grito Petermon para detener el ataque por parte de ambos – es que desde hace un tiempo he caminado dormido y termino despertando en los lugares más extraños – explicaba al grupo de héroes.

Así desde cuando comenzaron esto – Tak tomando la palabra queriendo creer en la inocencia de Petermon.

Desde hace un par de semana, después de conocer a un digimon color negro y chica humana de cabello azul que me pregunto donde vendían tacos – Petermon explicaba el porqué de su condición al tiempo que describía su particular encuentro con tanto la chica como dicho digimon.

Tras oír lo último los chicos pudieron deducir finalmente quien o quienes eran los culpables de todo asique tras liberar a su prisionero y disculparse fueron a buscar a dicha "chica" que Petermon les describió quien se encontraba esperándolos bajo la sombra del tallo.

Por fin llegaron quieren un taco – Sonata haciéndose la inocente les ofrecía un bocadillo siendo Gomamon el único que se lo acepto solo para lanzárselo a la cara – sino les gusta de carne también tengo de pollo – sin cambiar de actitud les ofrecía tras limpiarse la cara.

¡ya basta! Dinos que le hiciste a nuestro amigo y a los habitantes de este pueblo sabemos que tu te los llevaste – perdiendo la calma Max le exigía saber el paradero de tanto Patamon como de los antiguos vecinos de Tentomon y Funbeemon.

De verdad quieres saber pequeño porque después no habrá marcha atrás – Blackgatomon declaraba apareciendo de la nada frente al grupo de amigos.

Si quieres una pelea pues una pelea tendrás – John firme exponía para luego junto sacar sus respectivos digivice.

De pronto apareció un circulo demoniaco del cual surgió un digimon con la apariencia de un anciano con barba blanca muy larga y con una capa negra y roja con vestiduras de brujo. Portando un cetro cuya punta es una calavera con una esfera roja en la boca.

 **Digi-análisis** :

 **Barbamon** : _Un Digimon Señor Demonio tiene la apariencia de un brujo, manipulando a los Digimon Ángeles Caídos para que hagan el mal hasta su límite. Está obsesionado con todos los tesoros que existen en la Red, por lo que muy lleno de avaricia y sin importar los medios, muestra una personalidad tan ambiciosa que es capaz de matar a un Digimon hasta por una parte de un tesoro. Además de controlar a los Digimon Ángeles Caídos es capaz de dominar a otros demonios más poderosos como Ghoulmon. Sus movimientos especiales son el uso de su bastón demoníaco (Señuelo de Muerte) para tentar a los Digimon en un infierno viviente ineludible, convirtiéndolos a la maldad, y liberar todas las energías malvadas del Área Oscura a mismo tiempo como una explosión de ultra-alta temperatura que quema todo sin dejar rastros (Pandaemonio Perdido). Por otra parte, incluso el movimiento especial de MaloMyotismon "Llamas del Pandaemonio" sólo libera una pequeña fracción de estas energías._

Supongo que este anciano de barbas es quien planeo todo – Lex manifestó grocerro ante ganado una mirada tan penetrante que casi le hizo mojarse en los pantalones.

Deberías respectar a tus superiores pulga ignorante – Barbamon contesto para luego tocar el piso con su báculo para abrir una fisura – pues aquí está en su versión mejorada - desde las profundidades de dicha fisura surgió Patamon pero su personalidad como color era diferente ( **1#).**

Patamon soy yo compañero – spike intentando llegar a su amigo recibiendo una bola de fuego por parte de su antiguo camarada siendo salvado por John quien reacciono en el ultimo segundo.

Lamento decirte que tu camarada se ha unido al equipo de los ganadores – Sonata cambiando su actitud dulce por una mas diabólica a la par de su compañera Blackgatomon- Porque no iniciamos esta baile de una vez – termino diciendo para luego infundir con su propia oscuridad potenciada con la magia del maléfico digimon a ambos digimon causando que ambos sufrieran una evolución , dejando al grupo con el corazón en la mano en especial al pobre spike.

Si crees que dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya te equivocas ¡digi-energi..-Tak tras presenciar la escena estuvo a punto de hacer evolucionar a su compañero pero tanto el como Tom, Fred con sus respectivos digimon fueron capturados en un campo de fuerza creado por Barbamon.

Lo lamento pero a ustdes los requieren en una obra aparate – Barbamon comento para luego elevarlos por los aires para mandarlos lejos de sus amigos – el resto se los dejo a ustedes , traigan a la espada del triunfo - termino diciendo este para luego retirarse dejando a los chicos a merced del maléfico trió.

Mientras tanto viendo como cada vez mas se acercaban sus víctimas Erick volteo a ver a su inconsciente hermano.

Solo un poco mas Jay pronto seremos la familia que siempre debimos ser – Acariciando la cabeza de este con una mirada de ilusión y pena siendo observado por tanto sus jefes como el compañero de juegos de Vincent Kyokyomon.

 _ **Continuara…..**_

* * *

 **(1#):** la versión corrupta de patamon se llama **Tsukaim**

 **Se que este capitulo no hubo peleas pero no se preocupen porque en el próximo capitulo las habrá ademas de grandes revelaciones , asique nos vemos la próxima vez , de ante mano gracias por leer el capitulo adiós**


	43. legend 42

( **insertar cancion** _ **:**_ _Digimon Tamers OST #3 - Subtitle DT y luego_ With The Will _)_

 **Legend 42:divididos y encontrados parte 2**

Max y el resto de sus compañeros contemplaron con horror como sus amigos se elevaban en el aire para luego desaparecer a distancia debido al poder de Barbamon , quedando a mercer de Sonata , su compañero y el ahora corrupto Patamon quinen producto de la energía de la adolecente habían tomado una nueva forma con la intención de lastimar a sus antiguos compañero de equipo.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Metalfatomon:** _Un Digimon Cyborg totalmente mecanizado con el cuerpo de la Muerte al igual que Phantomon. Funciona con una fuente de energía a partir de otra dimensión del Mundo Digital, y hasta se dice que sus cuerdas son haladas por alguien. Su emisión de energía en forma de hoz emite un "Grito de Ultratumba", un sonido extraño, misterioso, a continuación, recoge las almas directamente, sin ningún tipo de armadura o escudo. Su movimiento especial es la liberación de energía enorme del alma para ampliar su hoz, y luego caer sobre el oponente como si estuviera hambriento de almas (Depredador de Almas)._

Ahorra comencemos quieren¡ **Melodía Mortal** ! – declaro LadyDevimon libero una aura oscura que se transformo en murciélagos los cuales atacaron a los chicos por suerte fueron Salvados por Gomamon y el resto de los compañeros digimon.

No tan rápido vampira en látex – Gomamon tomando el liderazgo del grupo de digimon para proteger a sus amigos.

Bien si quieren llegar a ellos tendrá que pasar sobre nosotros - Lunamon con la postura se disponía a luchar hasta el final .

Pues mi nueva mascota difiere pequeño asique porque no me entregan a ese peluche viviente ante que los lastime - Sonata contestaba para luego dar paso a la evolución corrupta de Patamon quien se disponía a atacar.

¡ **Grito** **de Ultratumba!** – Metalfatomon declaro para luego levantar su guadaña tras lo cual grito grotescamente sonido al momento de echarse sobre sus enemigos.

¡Digi – energy doble carga! – grito los chicos quienes al fin reaccionaron provocando la evolución de su compañeros a sus forma ultra.

Aun no estamos vencido bruja amante de los tacos – Max poniéndose firme se negaba a dejar ganar a sus enemigos.

Si y quieres que pelea te la daremos – Lex uniéndose tanto a la conversación como la batalla se disponía a pelear.

Fue entonces que la batalla comenzó entre ambos grupo ataque iban y venia . LadyDevimon era un enemigo de temer pues poseía grandes poderes oscuros transformando uno de sus brazo en lanza lucho cuerpo a cuerpo contra Crescemon , mientras Cannonbeemon y zudomon luchaban contra Metalfatomon quien resultaba ser un enemigo duro de enfrentar no solo por el hecho de ser su antiguo compañero sino que la energía oscura que le habían inyectado en el era muy intensa pero gracias a la unió de ambos lograron derivarlo momentáneamente.

Por favor ya basta no lastimen a Patamon – Spike tras presenciar la batalla salió a socorrer a su camarada .

No queremos hacerle daño pero él no nos está dando opción – Cannonbeemon argumentaba con el joven ex – dragón.

Se que puedo llegar a el déjeme tratar - Spike dispuesto a llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias se disponía a actuar siendo interceptado por LadyDevimon.

Niños tan ingenuos, tan estúpidos – extendiendo su mano dándole una bofetada tan fuerte que casi le dio vuelta al cráneo.

Por lo menos tenemos libertad de elegir nuestro camino en vez hacer lo que otros nos impone- John desafiante ayudo a su mejor amigo a levantarse con la ayuda de Spadamon.

Es mejor a ser ignorados o olvidados -Sonata cambiando su postura a una más triste cosa que extraño al grupo de amigos – para algunos es lo único que queda y unos críos como ustedes no podrían entenderlo ¡ Digi – energy , mestizar !- tras un momento de silencio la adolecente convoco de su interior todo su odio y resentimiento para forzar la unión de tanto LadyDevimon como Metalfatomon .

 **Digi-análisis** :

 **Lilitmon** : _Un Digimon Señor Demonio, que tiene la apariencia de una mujer. Se cree que en origen fue del mismo tipo de Digimon que Ophanimon, pero cayó del cielo y llegó a ser conocida como la "Diosa de la Oscuridad". Confunde a sus oponentes con su encantadora y hermosa apariencia, y se dice que aquellos que se han dejado llevar por sus tentaciones han aceptado su inevitable muerte. La demoníaca Uña Nazar en su mano derecha corrompe todo lo que toca. Su movimiento especial consiste en pudrir el cuerpo del oponente con un suspiro oscuro (Dolor Fantasmal). Se dice que si alguien es afectado por esta maldición, sus datos se disipan desde la punta de su cuerpo y sufren dolor incluso en la muerte_.

Ok ahorra no sé si sentirme asustado o perturbado en esta pelea –Contaba Max al presenciar semejante digimon producto de la fusión de ambos digimon.

Yo diría más bien asqueado - Spadamon ganándose la mirada perversa por parte de Lilitmon cosa que lo asusto profundamente.

Me siento herida por su reacción pero no quiere decir que no pueda darles un poco de...¡ Amor Oscuro! – declaro ella tras dar unos oscuros suspiros con forma de corazón para impactar contra el trió de poderosos digimon causándoles mucho dolor.

Que clase de ataque fue ese siento todo el cuerpo entumido – Crescemon aturdido cuestionaba a sus compañeros de equipo.

No se ustedes pero me canse a estar a la defensiva ¡Aguijón nitro!-débil Cannonbeemon manifestó para luego disparar un laser pero fue fácilmente repelido por la mano dorada Lilitmon.

Grave error mosca molesta ¡ Uña Názar ! – Lilitmon molesta extendió su garra dorada causándole un corte que lo devolvió a su forma previa de evolución – y con ustedes dos tengo algo especial planeado ¡ Suspiro Malvado ! – termino diciendo ella para luego exhalar una niebla venenosa que infecto a zudomon y Crescemon quienes al igual que su compañero volvieron a su forma anterior de evolución

Esto es grave chicos tenemos que retirarnos – Max al darse cuenta de su situación actual instruyo a sus amigos .

No podemos irnos y dejar a Patamon con esos tipo – Spike aun tambaleándose por el golpe propiciado por LadyDevimon.

Si nos atrapan a todos no podremos salvarlo – tomándolo del brazo John obligo a retroceded a su camarada.

Acaso creen que los vamos a dejar ir Lilitmon acaba con ellos y tráeme a esa alfombra con patas de una vez - Sonata indico a su aliado que matara a sus rivales pero justo en ese momento fue interceptado por una daga salida de la nada.

Pertenecía a Petermon quien fue a ayudar a sus nuevos y gracias a su intervención es que lograron escapar del campo de batalla . Luego de eso todos se reunieron en el hogar de Funbeemon para poder descansar pues su ultima batalla habían recibido un duro golpe tanto física como psicológicamente y mas de alguno quedo tras tocado.

(aqui termina: With The Will)

Gracias por ir a ayudarnos – Spadamon en nombre de sus amigos agradeció la ayuda proporcionada por el digimon.

Es lo menos que podía hacer ya que todo este lio es mi culpa – Petermon sitiándose culpable de la situación actual que le tocaba vivir al grupo de amigos – sus amigos van estar bien – preocupado cuestionaba al pequeño digimon quien no supo que contesta

"Es un gusto conocerte al fin bajo esta apariencia me puedes llamar Patamon , espero que podamos ser buenos amigos" – Spike recordaba el momento en que tanto el como su compañero se conocieron –"Tranquilo compañero no importa cómo te vea, yo siempre voy a estar allí para cuidarte" – ahorra recordaba la llegada al Digimundo y todas las aventuras que había vivido hasta este día provocando que derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.

Vamos a recuperar a Patamon hermano te lo prometo – Rompiendo sus pensamientos John llego al lado de su afligido amigo

Y de paso acabaremos con ese par de brujas en su nombre – Lex sumándose a la conversación intentaba subirle el animo a spike .

Como pretenden hacerlo , vieron lo que paso Patamon me vio directo a los ojos y no me reconoció - Spike se defendía pues no simpatizaba con la actitud de sus amigos dado los últimos acontecimientos.

Con esa actitud yo tampoco quisiera estar a tu lado – Max disgustado por la actitud del joven ex -dragón cosa que dejo sin palabra a Lex y John e impulso a spike a enfrentar al muchacho

Oh lo siento si me pongo triste pero hagamos un recuento quieres nos separaron de nuestro amigos , es probable que los lastimen , me quitaron a mi amigo y compañero - Spike puntualizaba los motivos que lo había llevado a tener dicha actitud .

A nosotros no han golpeado , separado , maldecido y torturado– Max le contra argumentaba a spike- pero no nos rendimos cuando tom lo convirtieron al mal , no lo hicimos cuando Tak fue enviado al hospital y no nos rendimos con **Jim** por ellos llegamos hasta las ultima consecuencias para salvarlos – tras decir lo ultimo provocando ecos en la mente de todos los chicos al recordar a su compañero caído haciendo que spike revaluara las cosas.

Disculpen puede que yo tenga una solución para resolver este lio –Petermon introduciéndose a la conversación conto al grupo de muchachos.

Entonces empezó a contarle su historia previa al llegar a Sweet Spring tras oír su relato fueron los compañeros de los chicos los primeros en hablar.

Haber déjame ver si entendí arriba de mi pueblo se encuentra tu casa que es una isla flotante donde viven digimon parecidos a ti – Funbeemon siendo el primero en hablar aclaraba algunos puntos del relato para luego imaginarse como seria tal lugar junto al resto de sus compañeros.

En primera no es lo que ustdes están pensando , segundo es totalmente cierto y es un lugar muy bello , tercero en ese lugar existe una fuente que te puede dar la respuesta de cualquier cosa que le preguntes – Petermon les explicaba Spike entre todo los chicos fue el mas interesado al conocer tal información.

Entonces si le pregunto como salvar a Patamon me dirá como – Spike cuestionaba a su interlocutor quien asintió devolviéndole la esperanza .

La cosa es que hay no soy tan querido que digamos - Petermon cambiando su gesto por uno mas inocente cosa Gomamon noto rápidamente.

No quiero preguntar pero que fue lo que hiciste – Gomamon interrogaba al digimon quien les narro la travesura que lo llevo a vivir en Sweet spring.

Ya comprendo y la verdad no me sorprende que estén enojados después de lo que hiciste – Funbeemon comentaba por lo bajo causando que Petermon se avergonzara por lo que hizo.

Lamentablemente o no es lo mejor que tenemos por ahorra asique como podemos llegar ha esa fuente – Max dando un gran suspiro manifestó su curiosidad por saber como llegar a la fuente pues era su mejor chance para salvar a sus amigos y al pueblo.

Fue entonces que el grupo comenzó a planificar la mejor estrategia para la batalla. Mientras tanto cierta adolecente estaba tomando una pequeña siesta tras su reciente victoria contra sus enemigos hasta que una alarma la despertó de golpe.

Quien molestara ahorra que estaba tan a gusto – Decía Sonata yendo a ver quien la llamaba para su sorpresa y horror se trataba de Barbamon- hola jefe como se encuentra en esta bella mañana – haciéndose la desentendía cuestionaba al poderoso digimon.

¡Silencio! Me puedes explicar porque la espada del triunfo no esta en tu poder aun – Barbamon usando su imponente voz demanda saber causando que la adolecente dudara en contestar.

Era casi mía pero apareció ese tonto de Petermon llego y lo arruino todo – Sonata explicaba a Barbamon quien con un movimiento de su báculo y pese a la distancia hizo que se callara.

Ese no es mi problema ,tu tiene una misión y si no la cumples voy a... – Barbamon amenazante estuvo a punto de castigar a la muchacha pero fue detenido por una explosión que ocurrió cerca de el.

Veo que estas ocupado asique hablamos luego adiós – Cortando la comunicación Sonata creyó estar a salvo pero fue sorprendida por Blackgatomon.

Será mejor que atrapemos a ese enano de una vez antes que ese tipo cumpla con su amenaza – Temiendo por tanto su vida como la de Sonata recomendaba que fueran a la batalla.

Mientras tanto el grupo se movía discretamente a través del pueblo para poder llegar al tallo sin tener que luchar con Patamon, LadyDevimon o su nefasta fusión Lilitmon casi llegando al tallo Max detuvo al grupo.

Entonces todos conocen el plan – decía Max mirando a sus compañeros quienes asintieron – en ese caso adelante – termino diciendo pero antes que pudieran hacer evolucionar a su compañeros fueron interceptado por un grupo de murciélagos.

No pensaron que sería tan fácil verdad - LadyDevimon con un tono elegante se burlaba de sus enemigos.

De hecho lo vimos venir tonta chicos ¡ahorra! – Lex grito acto seguido John hizo evolucionar a su compañero para luego junto a Spike ,Spadamon y Petermon volaran a toda velocidad a la cima del tallo.

No pueden escapar mascota tráelos ahorra mismo - ordeno enojada utilizando una voz chillona propia de ella pero Metalfatomon no pudo alcanzarlos debido a la interferencia de Zudomon.

Tu pelea es con nosotros ¡ **Martillo Boomerang** ! – proclamaba el digimon marino para luego lanzar el martillo .

Mientras el equipo A luchaba contra los villanos el equipo B volaba a toda velocidad a la cima del tallo. Finalmente arribaron a la isla flotante la cual era un precioso valle habitado por los antiguos vecinos de Petermon quienes como eran digimon tipo hada , sin perder tiempo tras volver a su forma novata Funbeemon y sus compañeros buscaron la fuente evitando claro que dichos habitantes se percataran de su presencia.

Es aquí la hemos encontrado - Petermon indico tras llegar un grupo de manantiales de color Rojo, azul , blanco , amarrillo y violeta.

Pues adelante no tenemos mucho tiempo – Spike corrió al manantial de color blanco pese a las advertencia de Petermon .

Entonces como vencemos a sonata y salvamos a Patamon – Spadamon cuestiono a su compañero quien tras salir de la fuente se sentía extraño.

Una vez me comí 5 cupcakes de sugar cupe corner sin pagar – Spike contesto tapándose la boca tras decir lo ultimo – finjo leer libros cuando en verdad leo comics solo para complacer a Twiligth – decía el causando la preocupación de sus amigos.

Esa era la fuente de la verdad imitación de conejo , la fuente que buscamos es la de color amarrillo – Petermon regaño a Spike quien aun se tapaba la boca – iré yo primero para evitar problemas les parece – manifestó el cosa con la cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo en especial spike quien seguía tapándose la boca para evitar decir algún otro secreto.

Acercándose al manantial amarrillo murmurándole una contraseña especial el digimon espero obtener las respuesta que buscaba en su lugar de eso se escucho una especie de alarma convocando asi una especie de gran flor, similar a un girasol morado, sostenida sobre numerosas ramas espinosas, algunas de las cuales terminan en cabezas secundarias. Tenia hojas en la espalda imitando las alas de un ángel.

 **Digi-análisis** :

 **Blossomon** : _Con la apariencia de una flor gigante, es un Digimon Planta Perfeccionado que creció un sinnúmero de viñas como raíces de su cuerpo. A pesar de su extraña apariencia, es muy dócil, y debido a su personalidad rara vez se presenta ante los demás. Para una planta tiene una vida útil extraordinariamente larga, y aunque los pétalos alrededor de su cuerpo (o en la cara, en realidad) se caen cada vez que cambian las estaciones, tiene la habilidad especial para crecer pétalos nuevos. Odia las regiones áridas, y siempre crece en las zonas cercanas al agua. Su movimiento especial es lanzando las diminutas flores que crecen de sus extremidades de vid como si fueran shuriken (Flor Espiral). Los pétalos de la flor pueden cortar cualquier cosa, no importa lo duro que sea._

No que sabias lo que estabas haciendo – Funbeemon tomando la palabra regaño al digimon pero lamentablemente no hubo ocasión para castigarle pues Blossomon comenzó a atacarlos sin piedad.

Mientras que el grupo B intentaba sobrevivir al ataque de aquella bestia el equipo daba su mejor esfuerzo contra sus enemigos quienes se habían vuelto a fusionar pero en esta ocasión Lilitmon había convocado a un sirviente con la forma de un demonio causando que la pelea estuviera a otro nivel para el grupo A.

Que pasa chicos somos demasiado …..- Lilitmon se burlaba mientras luchaba hasta que fue callada por Crescemon.

Demasiado que no terminaste – ahorra burlándose ella en respuesta Lilitmon ataco sin piedad a su enemigo.

No se si debemos interferir o quedarnos al margen de esa pelea – Comentaba Lex presenciando la batalla entre ambos digimon femeninos, fue entonces que Zudomon fue catapultado cerca de ambos chicos chocando con la raíz.

Yo digo que nos preocupemos de este tipo no mas – Max conto para luego ver a su aturdido compañero ponerse en pie para seguir luchando.

Estoy de acuerdo, ya aclarado eso veamos que piensa ese tipo de mi ¡ **Martillo de Thor**!- Zudomon golpeo entonces el piso levantando grandes trozos de piedra para atacar al sirviente de Lilitmon.

Pataleen todo lo que quieran pero al final la victoria será mía – Sonata segura de su victoria se burlaba de los niños y sus compañeros.

Entretanto de vuelta la isla del cielo Cannonbeemon luchaba contra Blossomon pese a estar en el mismo nivel el digimon planta tenía ventaja de terreno lo que hacia la lucha aun mas difícil para el digimon insecto aun contando con su velocidad y armas . De un momento a otro Blossomon logro capturar a su rival para horror de su compañero humano.

Pelea Cannonbeemon tu puedes ganarle - John alentaba a su compañero con la esperanza que se liberara y ganara el encuentro .

No te quedes hay has algo para liberar a mi compañero es por ti que esta metido en este lio – Spadamon desesperado gritaba a Petermon quien se encontraba inmóvil producto del miedo.

Finalmente Cannonbeemon cayo vencido al suelo pero quien fue a socórrelo no fue su compañero sino el amigo de este quien se puso en medio de el y Blossomon para luego arrodillarse.

Por favor detente no buscamos problemas , miss compañero y yo solo buscamos la forma de recuperar a mi amigo de las garras del mal asique si una vida es necesaria toma la mía - Spike manifestando su deseo de proteger y ayudar a sus amigos estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la de ellos.

Blossomon estuvo a punto de cumplir el deseo suicida de Spike pero fue detenido afortunadamente por un digimon con la apariencia de una dama de piel morada quien ordeno que se detuviera tras presenciar la pelea. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado de tal forma que junto con el accesorio morado de su cabeza, parece una flor de loto. Lleva una ropa parecida a un corpiño de gran escote que también muestra la zona abdominal de su cuerpo. También tiene unos accesorios que contribuyen a hacer que parezca más a una flor de loto. En su mano derecha llevaba un báculo con un pomo en forma de loto arcoíris, y en la izquierda sostiene su Caduceo, el cual está decorado con 2 serpientes entrelazadas, una blanca y otra negra.

 **Digi-Análisis:**

 **Lotosmon:** _Un Digimon Hada que tiene un aspecto como el loto, la cual se dice que es una flor que florece en el cielo. Su personalidad es como una dama en su tranquilidad y gracia, y posee la capacidad de hacer que la gente olvide el sufrimiento de este mundo triste y otorgarles buenos sueños. Sin embargo, derribará con su martillo de cola a los que niegan que la buena voluntad. Sus movimientos especiales son liberados del Caduceo, que mantiene en su mano izquierda y administra la restauración y la devastación, como un aura blanca (Serpiente de Cura), y un aura negra (Serpiente de Ruina)._

Es suficiente Blossomon yo me encargare desde aquí – Lotosmon ordeno al digimon bestia quien tras una leve reverencia se retiro – lamento haberlos hecho pasar por esto, espero que esto sirva para disculparme – termino diciendo para acto seguido curar las heridas de Cannonbeemon.

Gracias señorita pero parte de la culpa es nuestra por hacer las cosas de mala manera – John se disculpaba ganando la sonrisa de parte de ella provocando que se sonrojara.

No la culpa es mía por haberlos traído a escondidas aquí a escondidas pero como dijo spike estábamos desesperados - Petermon echándose toda la culpa se presentaba ante tal majestuosa digimon hada.

No hay problema veo con felicidad que el tiempo en la tierra de abajo ha sido beneficiosos en tu desarrollo – Lotosmon feliz se manifestaba ante el grupo de muchachos- ahorra déjenme ser yo quien les ayude en su misión – termino diciendo ella para luego utilizar su báculo con un pomo en forma de loto arcoíris para obtener la información que tanto buscaban.

De vuelta abajo el equipo A formado por Zudomon y Crecemos cayeron fatigados tras lo que había sido una dura batalla para ambos .

Se los dije era imposibles que mocosos como ustdes pudieran vencer a la mejor pareja de los mundos – Sonata se jactaba pues tenía la pelea prácticamente en la bolsa solo faltaba que capturara a Spadamon para que su victoria fuera completa.

Digas lo que digas no nos rendiremos ante brujas como ustdes – Lex poniéndose de pie frente ambas villanas siendo sostenía por el cuello por Lilitmon.

Tranquilo solo te hare un corte de pelo – Lilitmon maliciosa estuvo a punto de usar su mano dorada para arrancarle la cabeza al pequeño.

¡alto! – Grito Spadamon para detener a su rival tras bajar del cielo junto a sus demás amigos- si los dejas ir prometo entregarme a ti y los tuyos sin oponer resistencia – impulsado por el anhelo de proteger a sus amigos el digimon bestia le propuso a ambas.

Como sabemos que cumplirás tu palabra – Lilitmon aun sosteniendo a Lex amenazaba todavía con arrancarle la cabeza no fue hasta que el digimon se acerco a Sonata que ella lo soltó.

Spadamon no lo hagas si lo haces el mundo estará perdido – Max asustado le suplicaba a su camarada para luego ver a sus compañero – muchachos hagan algo – este les exigía que actuaran pero estos hicieron caso omiso a su petición.

Buju aprende a perder como buen crio y admite que fuiste superado por un intelecto superior – Sonata tomado al pequeño Spadamon contaba al conmocionado muchacho .

Eso es lo que tu crees tonta ¡Ahorra! – John indico a su amigo quien le arrebato su digivice a la villana acto seguido Petermon lanzo su espada destruyéndolo liberando a los pobladores quienes se encontraban en su interior.

En Lilitmon en cambio le hizo expulsar a Patamon para poder prevalecer en su forma actual , una vez que estuvo libre fue recibido por spike.

De verdad pensaste que nos daríamos que nos daríamos por vencido ,ante alguien como tu – Petermon se burlaba tras recuperar tanto su espada como su amigo de las manos de aquella adolecente.

Nosotros siempre llegaremos a las ultimas consecuencias para proteger a los nuestros es un concepto que nos gusta llamar amistad – John valiente le exponía a las villanas quienes se encontraban en silencio tras comprender la trampa en la que habían caído.

Todos ustedes van a pagar por esto lo van a ¡ **Pagar! -** declaro Sonata quien producto de la ira libero no solo un aura oscura sino ademas una roja la cual pareció fortalecer a su compañera quien como ella si encontraba del mismo animo.

Eso lo que tu crees ahorra que Patamon es libre ya no tenemos porque contenernos – Lex menciono para luego ver junto a los demás la batalla entre sus digimon y Lilitmon.

Pese en superarla en número los digimon no podían igualarla en poder ,pues la recarga de energía que había recibido junto a la ira que ambas compartían la convertía en bestia sanguinaria en medio de esta batalla Spike hablo con su compañero.

Disculpa por un segundo perdí la esperanza en nuestro lazo y te hice pasar por momentos difíciles – Spike se disculpaba con su compañero quien le hizo un gesto divertido con sus alas.

Perdóname tu por haberme ido sin avisar debí recordar que juntos somos fuerte – Patamon negando la disculpa de su compañero llegando a un gran entendimiento entre ambos fue entonces que el reloj de spike se ilumino revelando la palabra mega.

(inserter cancion _:_ Digimon Savers - Believer)

Lo intentamos , digo si no estás muy cansado – Spike cuestiono a su compañero quien asintió - pues entonces ¡Digi – energy, mega carga! – grito el tras dibujar la imagen de su tableta para luego a través de ella potenciar su propia energía provocando una nueva evolución en su compañero.

Patamon Warp digivol a ….. Seraphimon – grito el pequeño Patamon quien tras desvanecerse el az de luz salió convertido en un digimon angelical con apariencia divina y alas resplandeciente

 **Digi-análisis** :

 **Seraphimon:** Un Digimon Serafín que está vestido con una armadura santa que brilla como de plata, y posee diez alas doradas. Como el más alto rango está entre los Digimon Ángeles, gobierna sobre todos ellos. Aunque su verdadero rostro y su personalidad se esconde detrás de una máscara y no puede ser vislumbrado, es el más cercano al "Ser del Bien" llamado "Dios".Sus movimientos especiales son disparar siete súper calentadas esferas de luz al oponente (Siete Cielos), y utilizando el misterio más profundo para convertir su vida mortal en un Big Bang (Testamento).

Entonces la batalla comenzó entre ambos seres de igual poder pero opuesta brújula moral, la lucha entre ambos seres era tan intensa que el digimon serafín tuvo que llevar la lucha a los cielos para evitar que alguien saliera herido , ya arriba la lucha pudo proseguir generando grandes choques de energía . Lamentablemente fue capturado por Lilitmon quien una vez que lo tuvo en su poder intento envenenar al digimon ángel.

Yo el final para ti y tus amigos - Lilitmon enloquecida amenazaba al digimon ángel quien la vio sin miedo alguno.

No es mi fin sino el tuyo – Respondió el atravesándole el corazón con su espada para poder liberarse – ¡ **Siete Cielos**! – estando separado por unos cuantos metros disparo siete esferas de energía sagrada contra lilitmon destruyendo finalmente a la endemoniada mujer.

En la tierra tras ver a su compañeras vencida y tras florecer sus tres flores la muchacha comenzó a llorar.

Lo siento mi ángel de cabello dorado y ojos de zafiro he fallado pero se en mi corazón que vengaras mi caída – dijo Sonata tras describir a una persona que para ella resultaba ser especial tras lo cual despareció devolviendo la paz al pueblo de Funbeemon y Tentomon.

(aqui termina la cancion _:_ Digimon Savers - Believer)

Eso fue por haberme preocupado grupo de tontos – Dijo Max tras darle un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno de sus amigos por su audaz plan.

Lo siento pero en nuestra defensa era la única forma de ganar – Spadamon haciéndose el inocente se defendía del muchacho.

La buena noticia que recuperamos a Patamon pero lo malo que Tak y los demás aun siguen en poder de Erik – Gomamon señalizo causando que todos se desanimara tras analizarlo mas a fondo su situación actual.

No importa ya los recuperaremos, mientras estemos junto no hay nada imposible – Spike comento compartiendo su reciente fe renovado de todos John era el que se encontraba mas distante.

Ocurre algo compañero – Funbeemon cuestionaba a su compañero quien no le pudo responder debido que tanto su reloj como digivice se activaron .

Lo mismo ocurrió a sus compañero y de un momento a otro todos junto a spadamon desparecieron dejando a un confundido Petermon atras.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	44. Legend 43

pido disculpas por la espera es que la ultima semana , como compensación y buscando ofrecer una disculpa les traigo este capitulo en ante sala a una gran revelación en el próximo lo disfruten

* * *

( **insertar cancion** _ **:**_ _Digimon Tamers OST #3 - Subtitle DT)_

 **Legend 43:Divididos y encontrados parte 3**

Atravesando el cielo a una gran velocidad nuestros héroes se dirigían a un destino desconocidos, preocupado por su seguridad y la de sus amigos Tak con la ayuda de su compañero Agumon intentaron romper su prisión, luego de un rato estos desistieron pues los poderes de Barbamon habían demostrado ser superiores para el disgusto de tanto ellos como sus amigos.

A donde creen que vamos a parar – Fred manifestando su preocupación cuestionaba a sus compañero de equipo.

No lo se pero mi instintos me dicen que donde sea habrá peligro – Falcomon comentaba provocando que el pequeño se asustara.

Oye no te preocupes si hay problema lucharemos juntos para salir adelante – Tak animaba a chicos a no rendirse a la conversación se unió Agumon.

La verdad Erik y los suyos cometieron un gran error porque una vez que estemos libres los destrozaremos uno a uno – Agumon mostrando su faceta presumida comentaba causando que todos rieran por lo bajo.

Ajeno a la conversación Tom se encontraba inmerso en su pensamientos junto a su compañero Tentomon.

Entonces porque crees que nos habrán capturado a nosotros en especifico y hayan dejado de lado a Spadamon o a los demás – Tom rompiendo el silencio cuestiono a su compañero bicho quien se encontraba en la misma postura.

No lo se porque habrán cambiado tan repentinamente de objetivo – Tentomon comentaba mientras revoleteaba en la prisión – pero – continuo el - por lo que se ve pronto lo descubriremos- dijo al presenciar lo que parecer una ciudadela gigantesca toda protegida por un campo de fuerza la cual se desactivo brevemente para dejarlos entra.

Una vez que entraron fueron rodeados por la oscuridad de pronto se escucho un extraño acto seguido las luces se encendieron introduciendo al grupo a ambiente creado artificialmente que lucia como un selva tropical.

¿Dónde rayos estamos? – Agumon se preguntaba pues no reconocía el ambiente en que se encontraban de ninguna parte del Digimundo.

En mi patio de juegos lagarto de circo – Desde una pantalla en lo alto del cielo el enemigo mortal de los muchachos Erik contestaba .

De que va todo esto Erik – Tak sin miedo o expresión facial cuestionaba a su enemigo quien sin miedo alguno le respondió.

Pues es muy sencillo hoy ustedes participaran en un pequeño experimento – Erik conto a sus prisioneros para luego hacer aparecer ante ellos una especie de armadura compuesto de un casco, un guante de metal para la mano derecha todo unido a una placa hexagonal.

Esta a nuestra contestación a tu propuesta - dijo Tom para luego dar paso a sus compañeros digimon quien atacó en conjunto para destruir la pantalla la cual fue rápidamente reponía por su enemigo.

Les pido que lo reconsideren por el bien de miss invitados – explico el para luego teclear unos comandos mostrando a tanto a Phathom como Claudia junto a sus respectivas compañeros las cuales soltaban pequeñas burbujas desde el interior de su cúpula en la que eran prisioneros .

Tu monstruo que crees que le haces a nuestros amigos – Fred enojado y en shock le exigía al villano que le dijera lo que se proponía.

Muy simple necesito su cooperación y la suya para obtener el poder oculto que todos llevamos dentro conocido como Digi-energy – Erik Contesto a sus enemigos dejándolos sorprendidos por la crueldad de la que su enemigo era capaz.

¡wow! y yo que pensaba que estabas loco pero esto es un nivel de demencia – Agumon sorprendido le comentaba al villano quien presiono una tecla para castigarlo por su insolencia el cual consistía en tirarle una gran piedra dejándole un gran chichón.

Que quede claro yo soy un genio, ¡ **NO soy un demente!** – Erik furico contestaba tras haber lastimado a Agumon muy al disgusto de sus compañeros- entonces comenzamos el experimento si o no – termino diciendo el a sus rivales quienes se reunieron para analizar la situación.

Entonces que hacemos porque no es seguro que el libere a nuestros amigos si jugamos su juego – Falcomon compartía su opinión con su compañero quienes estuvieron de acuerdo hasta cierto punto.

Concuerdo hay miles de razones por la que no debemos hacer esto ,pero lo vamos hacer – Tom con determinación declaro pues estaban contra la espada y la pared.

Ya que por un lado sabemos que el jugara sucio pero por el otro no podemos permitir que lastimen a nuestros amigos –Tak siendo el líder del trió de amigo argumentaba pues no podía permitir que el mal ganara.

Se lo debemos después de toda la ayuda que nos brindaron antes – Fred estando de acuerdo con ambos muchachos decidió ser valiente para enfrentar el reto.

Una vez que todos estuvieron de acuerdo los tres pusieron las armaduras que Erik había traído para realizar su experimento.

Es muy sencillo es preparado 5 escenarios diferente cada uno está habitado por diferente clases de digimon para atravesarlo deben vencer al jefe de cada uno de ellos exprimiendo al máximo su Digi – energy – Erik explicaba en lo que consistía su prueba – si logran sobrevivir y llegan hasta el final les daré el chance para salvar a sus camaradas , comprendieron – Termino diciendo el para luego dar inicio a su plan y la batalla para nuestros héroes quienes no tardaron en encontrarse con su primeros rivales .

Observando desde su propia cámara Barbamon junto con sus compañeros quienes ademas eran las máximas autoridades y representaste de la oscuridad . Uno era la mescla monstruosa entre minotauro y vampiro ,otro tenía la forma de demonio con una garra mas larga que la otra, finalmente el tercero tenia forma de Samurái usando un traje negro con capa y detalles rojos.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Grandracumon** : Un Digimon Bestia Demonio que es considerado el Rey de los Digimon Vampiros. Tiene un comportamiento caballeroso, y debido al efecto "Encantador" que con su voz exuda, cuenta cuentos que pueden llevar a cualquier Digimon Tipo Ángel que viene a someterlo a caer. Sus movimientos especiales son transformar instantáneamente todos los oponentes en cristales de hielo (Revolución de Cristal), y un mal de ojo que encierra dentro de la oscuridad de los corazones de los opositores que lo miran (Ojo de Gorgona)

 **Demon** : Un Digimon Señor Demonio que dirige a la mayoría de los Digimon Demonios y Digimon Ángeles Caídos. Como Devimon, Demon fue un Digimon Ángel, . Sin embargo, en respuesta a un ser del bien del Mundo Digital, se llenó de furia y se rebeló, y por eso fue borrado al Área Oscura (el cementerio de los datos borrados). Juró que algún día conquistaría el Mundo Digital, para vengarse de aquel ser del bien. Además, mientras lideró la rebelión, él era el más fuerte de los Digimon Definitivos. Su movimiento especial es lanzar fuego a ultra-altas temperaturas del infierno (Flama Infierno). Quienes reciben esta técnica se queman sin dejar rastro.

 **Tactimon:** Un Digimon soldado que posee una poderosa espada llamada Jatetsufujin-maru. Dentro de la espada está sellado un siniestro poder, lo suficientemente fuerte como para partir una estrella en dos, así que desenfundar la espada significaría la destrucción de una estrella. Además, Tactimon lucha sin desenfundar su espada, y aún así es capaz de exhibir un amenazante poder destructivo. La Jatetsufujin-maru, posee un poder tan grande, es una espada que no puede ser manejada por cualquiera. Desde ese punto, ya es bastante fácil entender el verdadero poder de Tactimon. Incluso más que su mérito como soldado, él sobresale en el campo estratégico con planes que incluso se pueden catalogar como "genialidad pura, como si salieran de una fuente", así que el verdadero mérito de Tactimon no es la fuerza física sino la genialidad pura. Cuando Tactimon dirige una armada el final ya está decidido, y de hecho hay un dicho que reza que, "la victoria ya se ha decidido antes de la batalla".

Entonces de verdad vamos a permitir este absurdo juego – Grandracumon usando su porte elegante cuestionaba a su malvados compatriotas.

Sé que esta no es la forma más elegante para hacerlo ,pero con esto nuestro plan maestro al fin tomara forma- Barbamon contestaba al gigantesco vampiro quien aun no estaba del todo deacuerdo con los métodos para llegar a su meta.

Lo que yo no entiendo porque no se nos permite participar en esta contienda , si estuviera en mi poder apalastraría a esos tres y usaría sus huesos para decorar nuestra guarida – Demon manifestaba su odio mientras veía como el grupo de muchachos avanzaba en la primera área.

Paciencia este juego acabara y entonces nuestra victoria será un hecho - Tactimon muy seguro contaba al trió de villanos quienes aun inconformes seguían observando.

Veremos porque todos los humanos que hemos usados no han fallado - Demon señalaba como una y otra los humanos que ellos reclutaron habían fallado.

La diferencia entre esas pestes y mi campeón es que el lo motiva algo mas que su dolor – Tactimon cambiando el enfoque de su pantalla a donde estaban Vicent , Jasón y los compañeros de Gaomon – y – continuo el – mientras el mantenga su fe en su reencuentro siempre vencerá – termino diciendo el para luego volver a donde estaban los chicos .

Justo en ese momento y tras atravesar diversos peligros los chicos se detuvieron un segundo para recuperar el aliento .

Por fin pararon de atacar - Fred agitado respiraba por intervalos intentando relajarse tras las batallas que había librado.

Lo se normalmente me agrada patear los traseros de algún matón pero hasta yo me canso – Agumon opinaba de lo duro que estaba siendo sobrevivir a la prueba.

Cuando ese tipo dijo que no iba exprimir nuestras Digi-energy no bromeaba – Tom manifestaba por lo bajo siendo interrumpido por la aparición de un nuevo digimon.

Deben esforzarse mas si quieren ganar este juego – contaba dicho digimon el parecía el eslabón perdido entre el hombre y el mono.

 **Digi- análisis** :

 **Gokuwmon** : _Nace de dentro del magma en ebullición del Volcán de arranque, y busca la fuerza y extrayendo los datos modelo de numerosas bases de datos, se convierte en un Digimon de combate despertando su instinto de combate que posee desde su nacimiento. A pesar de que vive en constante caminata através del Mundo Digital para desafiar a todo tipo de diferentes enemigos para saciar su deseo de combate grabado en su corazón, si encuentra a un oponente que desee demostrar su fuerza el cual insolentemente solicitara una batalla contra el, independientemente de la situación acabaría con el. Sin embargo debido a la "Kinkoji" que Sanzomon coloco en su cabeza cuando nació, su cabeza será restringida y pesara si se molesta en exceso, por lo que a regañadientes conserva levemente la cordura. Gokuwmon es competente en un gran nuemero de artes marciales y magia, y desde la " Nyoikinkobou "(_ _如意_ _金箍棒_ _" Nyoikinkobou " ? lit. encendido. "Ideal de oro con destino Maza") su mano es extendible, y puede causar potentes golpes a enemigos que esten muy lejos, y también posee un arma de uso multiple que puede disparar como un cañón de rayo mientras esté conectado, y lanzar balas de fuego como pistola électrica cuando se divide en dos._

Supongo que se acabo el descanso verdad jefe – Agumon poniéndose de pie cuestiono a su compañero quien se hallaba pensativo.

Escuchen yo y Agumon nos encargaremos de este tipo – Tak tomando una determinación les contaba a sus compañeros.

No es momento de hacerse el valiente , nuestro mejor plan es atacar a todos de una vez para avanzar a la siguiente área rápido – Tom manifestaba su opinión acerca del plan de Tak pues no estaba deacuerdo.

No es por eso, no debemos gastar tanta energía en un solo batalla , así si uno cae lo otros podrán avanzar o estar en mejores condiciones en la lucha – Tak tomando la palabra les explicaba a ambos su plan quienes al final tuvieron que obedecer.

Tengan cuidado ambos por favor - Fred solicitaba a ambos para luego ir a refugiarse junto a sus amigos.

(desde aquí poner la cancion : Digimon Adventure OST#48 - Tataki no Toki)

Ya terminaron de hablar las comadres , pues entonces ¡ Shippū-jinrai Geki ¡- Declaro Gokuwmon para luego poner su arma en el suelo y la cual se extendió hacia a una nube de tormenta en el cielo, la cual acumula la energía de un trueno dentro de sí mismo para luego liberarla en forma de trueno contra sus enemigos formando una gran nube de humo.

De pronto atravesando la nube apareció Rizegreymon quien avanzo a una gran velocidad para chocar contra su enemigo .

Si ese tu mejor ataque, entonces será muy fácil de terminar – Tak harto de la actitud de su enemigo realizo su contraataque sin darse cuenta que al activar su Digi-energy había encendido 3 de los 10 esferas en la placa de su pecho .

Empanzando así la batalla entre ambos seres cuyos niveles de poder eran prácticamente iguales Gokuwmon convoco un grupo de nubes para luego montarla encima para llevar la pelea al cielo continuando así la batalla , Dicha batalla era cuidadosamente supervisada por Erik y Gaomon .

Como era de esperarse ese chico está dando una buena pelea – Gaomon manifestando su impresión de la batalla que libraba el rival de su compañero.

Si pero no es suficiente se queremos despertar a nuestra "familia" debemos apretar mas fuerte – Indico el para luego enviarle su orden a Gokuwmon la cual fue ejecutada de inmediato por este.

Eres muy bueno esquivando pero que tanto lo eres protegiendo a tus amigos ¡ Choutaiden Raikou Hou!-Gokuwmon esquivando tanto el ataque como al propio Rizegreymon comenzó a dispararle a sus amigos los cuales fueron rápidamente protegidos por tanto Tak como su compañero.

A nuestros amigos no lo metas en esto – el exaltado comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de Digi-energi la cual no solo encendió las 10 esferas sino que también fortaleció Rizegreymon.

Buenas noches mono ¡ **Destructor Creciente** ¡ - Rizegreymon sincronizado con la energía del adolecente disparo un rayo que elimino por completo a Gokuwmon.

(aquí termina: Digimon Adventure OST#48 - Tataki no Toki)

Luego de eso la energía de ambos fue extraído causando que ambos cayeran cansados al piso .Mientras tanto Erik vio como el medidor de energía pasaba de 20 a 45 tras la batalla de su enemigo provocando en el que esbozara una sonrisa de satisfacción. Luego presiono un botón y en el lugar donde Tak y sus amigos estaban apareció una puerta.

Creo que esto significa que debemos seguir – Tentomon exponía tras observar detenidamente la puerta frente a ellos.

Pues que se espere Tak y Agumon necesitan recuperar el aliento – Tom preocupado por el bienestar de sus compañeros se negaba a seguir entonces la puerta se abrió y absorbiendo al grupo para llevarlos a fuerza a la siguiente escenario preparado por su enemigo.

Apareciendo en el siguiente área los chicos fueron expulsado por la puerta , dicha puerta desapareció dejando a nuestro héroes en un escenario que parecía espacial adornado con estrellas y planetas de hecho el piso que pisaban en ese momento era la luna.

Hay que reconocérselo Erik tienen mucho tiempo libre – Fred comentaba observando ese lugar para luego dar un pequeño salto pero salió volando.

Ya veo este lugar no solo luce sino que emula las condiciones del original – Falcomon deducía volando a toda velocidad para rescatar a su compañero para luego volver con sus demás amigos.

Bueno será mejor que sigamos – Tak poniéndose de pie se disponía avanzar en dicho escenario para preocupación de sus compañeros.

Estas seguro todavía no te recuperas de tu última pelea – Tom preocupado cuestionaba al mayor del grupo pero quien contesto fue su compañero.

Estas bromeando ahora mismo siento que podría vencer yo solo a Chronomon – Agumon se jactaba siendo que en el fondo aun estaba agotado.

Con eso claro los chicos caminaron buscando la puerta o al digimon jefe del lugar , evitando claro salir volando . Entonces de un momento a otro la banda de muchachos fue golpeado por tanto una lluvia de estrellas como de meteoros.

Alto hay basura porque ahora les toca enfrentar al Dúo cósmico – declararon al unisonó ambos digimon el primero tenia forma de un pequeño golem y el otro por irónico que fuera tenia forma de estrella.

 _ **Digi-análisis**_ :

 **Meteormon:** es un Digimon Tipo Mena, su cuerpo está hecho de un material desconocido y es muy duro. Es increíblemente rápido, capaz de atacar directamente a su oponente con una velocidad cegadora.

 **SuperStarmon** : El guerrero espacial Starmon se convirtió en este Digimon mutante de nivel perfecto. Levantó su autosatisfacción y se vistió con un atuendo llamativo, haciendo su debut como una estrella. Aunque significa usar sus gafas de sol como un disfraz para ocultar su identidad de superestrella, no ayudan en absoluto. Su movimiento especial, Halley Squall , implica invocar innumerables meteoritos para que caigan sobre el enemigo desde lo alto.

Parece que Erik tiene poco personal sino nos mando a estos tipos – Comento Agumon cuando de pronto SuperStarmon apareció frente a el.

A quien le dices payaso lagarto gordinflón –SuperStarmon declaro para luego mandar a volar al dinosaurio para sorpresa y horror de sus camaradas.

Ve por Agumon déjanos a estos tontos - Tom índico a Tak para luego junto con Fred impulsar al adolecente hacia donde voló su camarada.

Unos críos como ustedes que pueden hacer contra nosotros – Meteormon se burlo para luego invocar una gran cantidad de meteoritos para atacar a los dos chicos.

(aqui comienza: Digimon Battle Online - Soundtrack - [13] Battle Theme)

Te sorprendería a cuantos les hemos pateado el trasero ¡digi energy , doble carga! – Fred menciono para luego junto a Tom hacer evolucionar a sus compañero para luego ver como destruían los meteoritos.

Entonces la batalla comenzó entre ambas parejas, pero no importaba cuanto se acercaban a sus rivales ellos se movían a tal velocidad que era casi imposible darle un golpe , ademas ellos se beneficiaban del ambiente para poder pelear , pese a tener todo en contra los chicos se negaban a darse por vencidos fue entonces que Tom noto el talón de Aquiles de sus atacantes.

AtlurKabuterimon escucha hay en el momento que Meteormon ataque deja que te impacte – Tom instruyo a su compañero quien parecía sorprendido ante tal petición pero igual obedeció – lo sabia – continuo el –Fred en el momento que alguno de los dos ataque quiero que Yatagaramon…- murmuro el su estrategia para vencer a sus enemigos la cual el pequeño obedeció.

Que ya se dan por vencidos pues entonces voy acabar con su sufrimiento ¡ Big Bang Blow! –Meteormon se burlo para luego embestir a AtlurKabuterimon –que te pareció –satisfecho por su cruel obra cuestiono el digimon quien dejando a lado su dolor sonrió.

Mordiste el anzuelo ¡ Sun Bird ! – Yatagaramon contesto para luego convocar un pequeño sol el cual destruyo por completo al digimon para consternación de su camarada.

Lo pagaran mocosos por la vida de meteormon juro que ninguno saldrá con vida ¡ Super golpe estrellado ! – Manifestó SuperStarmon quien producto de la ira elimino sus extremidades para luego atacar a sus enemigos.

Ustedes se lo buscaron asique ahorra no se quejen – Respondió Fred teniendo que ir pecho tierra para evitar el ataque de dicho digimon.

Como detener a un tipo que nos puede partir en dos - Tom pensaba hasta que recordó una de la habilidades que poseía el compañero de Fred utilizando su digivice le pidió que la usara.

¡ Black Feather !- grito Yatagaramon estando a 3 Kilómetros de enemigos creo un campo de energía negro que cegó momentamiente SuperStarmon .

¡Super! vamos AtlurKabuterimon termina con el - Tom le indico a su compañero quien utilizando su ataque de Electro Shocker para dar fin con la amenaza.

(aqui termina: Digimon Battle Online - Soundtrack - [13] Battle Theme)

Una vez resuelto eso los chicos montados en sus respectivos digimon fueron en búsqueda de Agumon Y Tak .De pronto aparecieron 2 puertas las cuales los absorbieron por separado al ver esto Gaomon se volteo a su amo.

Pero señor que está haciendo – Gaomon cuestionaba a Erik pues el cambio que hizo en el campo de juego lo tenía muy sorprendido.

Es que aun extrayendo la energía de tanto esos insectos como sus amigos el medidor va en 65 porciento , por lo que debemos tomar medidas drásticas – Erick contesto para luego presionar algunos comando en su computadora mostrando una gran X.

Pero Señor el protocolo X es ir demasiado lejos – Gaomon impresionado ante el camino oscuro que su compañero estaba tomando.

He sobrepasado el punto de retorno así que llegare hasta el final - Tras decir eso Erik oprimió ejecutar para poner en marcha la ultima parte de su plan, ignorante que alguien mas los observaba.

En ese momento tanto Tak como Agumon se despertaron de golpe solo para darse cuenta que estaban en un escenario de magma y fuego.

Es enserio primero el vacio del espacio y ahorra esto que le pasa a este demente - Agumon se quejaba harto del juego de su enemigo ganando un nuevo castigo de parte de este solo que esta vez uso lava .

Pensé que habíamos establecido ¡ **yo no soy….un DEMENTE! –** Erik furico desde lo alto del escenario hablaba con ambos.

Quizás pero si eres un cobarde porque no te atreves a peleas con nosotros, en vez de eso te escudas detrás de otros – Tak le contra argumentaba al villano quien en respuesta apareció frente el solo que con otros colores los cuales eran blanco y rojo

Bueno aquí me tienes aunque no soy el original pero les aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho – revelando así que era una copa virtual el villano se disponía a luchar contra ambos.

Pues que comience no importa el digimon que mandes le patearemos su trasero una y otra vez – Agumon recuperándose de el castigo reataba a su rival quien convoco a un digimon que hizo tragar en seco a él y takeshi.

Una situación parecida Vivian Fred y Yatagaramon quienes iban sobrevaloraban un escenario que parecía un desierto.

¿Dónde estarán los demás? –Fred preocupado por el paradero de sus compañeros y amigos.

Tranquilo donde sea que estén los encontraremos – Yatagaramon tranquilizaba al pequeño pero justo en pleno vuelo apareció otra copia de Erik

Eso solo pasara si me vencen y a mi campeón – Erik (2) decía para luego sacar a nuevo digimon dejando ambos blancos del susto , por ver lo que para ellos era un fantasma.

Finalmente Tom se encontraba en escenario el cual imitaba a un gran cementerio asustando levemente al chico.

Porque de todos los lugares donde pude haber caído tenía que ser aquí – Tom se preguntaba para si mismo cosa que su evolucionado compañero noto.

No pienses en ello vale , ya verás que pronto encontraremos la forma de salir – AtlurKabuterimon animaba a su compañero humano a que siguiera adelante .

Es gracioso que ustedes rehúyan este lugar , después de enviar a tantos aquí – Erik(3) se burlaba de la actitud de gato asustadizo – si como ven se todo acerca de su complicado pasado – termino diciendo el .

Si quieres una pelea te la daremos pero deja creerte superior a todos – Dijo Tom ya en el suelo fue a golpear al clon virtual siendo sostenido por la muñeca.

No es conmigo con quien deben pelear sino con el – Termino diciendo el clon revelando al digimon escogido para la batalla resultando desafortunadamente familiar para Tom.

Volviendo con Takeshi quien junto Agumon se encontraban estáticos al contemplar contra quien tenia que pelear pues resultaba tanto el amigo de infancia de Agumon como el primer amigo con quien compartió el adolecente Dracomon. Así mismo Fred y su compañero le plantaban cara a su antiguo maestro Karatemon. Finalmente estaba Tom quien tenia que enfrentar a un digimon azul con rayas rojas y vestido de indio( **1#)**

No haremos esto , me escuchas Erik no nos obligaras a pelear con nuestro amigo – Takeshi envuelto en rabia y dolor se manifestaba a su clon.

(desde aquí: Digimon World Next Order OST - Battle Theme #1)

No tienen opción peleen con esa persona que guarda un lugar especial en su corazón o sean asesinados por ella – Decían al unisonó los tres clones al recibir respuestas similares de los tres chicos – de una manera o otra – continuaron ellos – ustedes pierden niños elegidos, Ahora subamos el calor de las cosas ¡ Digi-energy , Max carga !– concluyeron el trió de clones para luego hacer evolucionar a sus respectivos compañeros a su forma mega.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Slayerdramon:** es un Digimon Dragón principe de ellos humanoide que posee una armadura de escamas hecha de Chrome Digizoid blanco. Se dice que sólo los Digimon tipo dragón que pasen la "Prueba de los Cuatro Grandes Dragones" pueden evolucionar en él. Esta armado con la gran espada-látigo "Fragarach", con la que ha conseguido dominar la tecnica de esgrima definitiva, el "Ryuzanken". Para dominar esta técnica, uno debe usar tres tipos de manejo de la espada en sus ataques. Su capa, al igual que la de Dukemon , está echa de un material altamente resistente. No se rompe, ni se quema. Aunque no tenga alas, puede volar, debido a que es un Caballero Dragón.

 **Crossmon:** Un Digimon Ave Gigante que cubre su cuerpo con una armadura dorada. La armadura que cubre todo su cuerpo está hecha de Chrondigizoit, por lo que desvía cualquier ataque Se dice que es deber de Eaglemon aniquilar a los invasores que entran en el Mundo Digital. Sus movimientos especiales son un ataque embistiendo con su cuerpo de metal (Fénix Kaiser), y un rayo blanco que reduce el oponente a cenizas (Quiebre Místico).

 **Spinomon:** Es un Digimon de Tipo Dinosaurio que vive en la selva donde la vegetación es profunda. Se dice que cuenta con los poderes más fuertes y completo entre otros tipo de Digimon dinosaurio que viven en el mundo digital, y tiene una fuerza igual a la de DinoRexmon. Se ha aclarado a través de investigaciones recientes que pese a su gran fuerza, brutalidad y espíritu combativo, posee una sorprendente inteligencia. Su característica principal son las cuchillas en su espalda, que le da un excelente equilibrio de poderes ofensivos y defensivos. Utiliza sus cuchillas para herir profundamente a sus oponentes que atacan cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los tres chicos humanos no tuvieron otra opción mas que hacer lo mismo que su nefasto y diabólico enemigo , ya en su forma mega y con el corazón hecho un nudo los compañeros de estos comenzaron a luchar contra sus "adversario".

"es por esta razones que te digo que pienses con la cabeza y no con la barriga " – ShineGreymon rememoraba uno de sus más antiguos recuerdos con su amigo Dracomon volviendo a la realidad justo en el momento que Slayerdramon lo ataco con su espada.

Se que es difícil pero debes recordar que esta es una pelea – Tak aun sintiéndose mal por el animaba a su compañero a luchar pese que en el abundaba la duda.

Lo intento, pero si gano perderé al primer amigos que he tenido en la vida – ShineGreymon pensaba para si mismo al tiempo que seguía peleando contra Slayerdramon.

¡ Golpe de Hoja del Dragón Mordedor! – Grito Slayerdramon atrapando con su arma al pobre digimon dragón para luego azotarlo en el piso.

Una situación similar vivía Ravemon quien debía luchar con su "antiguo maestro" si quería sobrevivir para ver de nuevo a sus demás amigos.

¡ Sable del Rey de la Ala Cortante ! – Ravemon lazando primero su sable para luego girar a alta velocidad usando su ala plateada intentaba penetrar la armadura dorada de Crossmon pero fue inútil.

¡ Quiebre Místico ! – Grito Crossmon emitiendo una poderosa luz que lastimo seriamente a su antiguo pupilo.

Maestro por favor deténgase recuerde quiénes somos y por lo que dio su vida por proteger – Fred gritando desde el suelo intentaba hacer que Crossmon reaccionara .

Eso no funcionara por alguna razón el maestro solo quiere pelear , no se que le hizo ese maldito pero juro que hare que el maestro Despierte – Ravemon contaba al pequeño tomando una decisión volvió al campo de batalla.

Finalmente HerakleKabuterimon tenía una batalla a muerte con Spinomon quien les arrojaba sus cuchillas con la doble intención de tanto eliminar como derivar al digimon bicho del cielo.

Spinomon espera escucha no fue mi intención devastar a tu tribu estaba bajo la influencia de…- Tom intentando detener la pelea hablaba con aquel digimon pero este no solo lo ignoraba sino que también lo ataco.

Lo siento pequeño pero no importa cuanto patalees el jamás se detendrá hasta ver ambos muertos – Erik (3)se burlaba de el ganado la atención del pequeño tras decir lo ultimo.

Te parece gracioso por tu estúpido juego es que el pobre Spinomon esta metido en esto – Tom contra argumentaba con el clon del villano quien rio por lo bajo.

No te confundas tu provocaste al enviar a la familia de el como muchas otras familias de digimon a la tumba, luego dicen que el monstruo soy yo es irónico si lo piensas – Erik Clon conto apuñalando de manera verbal al pobre chico que se dio cuenta el daño que había hecho bajo la influencia de Devimon tiempo atrás.

(aquí termina: Digimon World Next Order OST - Battle Theme #1)

Observando desde su prisión el grupo de Phathom veían con horror como los esbirros de Erick le daban la paliza de sus vidas a los muchachos sintiendo una gran impotencia . En cambio Erick estaba extasiado pues su medidor solo le falta un 15% para llenarse .

Que rabia si tan solo pudiéramos salir de aquí , le borraría la sonrisa a ese tipo – Phantomon golpeando su cúpula sintiéndose cada vez mas débil.

Tranquilo compañero recuerde que debemos preservar la poca energía que tenemos – Coronamon tranquilizaba al joven quien luego de unos minutos obedeció su petición.

Comprendemos tu sentir pero por ahora debemos ser….- Claudia uniéndose a la conversación intento articular palabras antes de perder el conocimiento producto de la extracción de energía.

Ella no resistirá mucho mas tenemos que sacarla de aquí – Lalamon revisando a su compañera contaba a ambos.

Pero como hacerlo como dijo Erik esta prisión es imposible de abrir – Phathom preguntaba al compañero de Claudia fue entonces que sintió unos pequeños golpes cerca de el.

Creo que nosotros los podemos ayudar – contaba el hermanito de Erik Vicent quien junto con Kyokyomon se disponía ayudar tras descubrir la verdad de su hermano .

Mientras tanto los compañeros de Tak y los chicos cayeron vencidos pues sus enemigos habían resultado ser demasiado fuerte para ellos.

Esto es todo, después de todas las batallas que hemos librado , todo para perder aqui – Tak cayendo arrodillado al lado de ShineGreymon viendo a lo lejos el clon virtual de Erik comenzó a reír.

Eso cae en la desesperación finalmente he ganado - Erik clon se vanagloriaba su victoria pues había logrado romper el espíritu de su más odiado enemigo.

De pronto el tiempo se detuvo acto seguido el pequeño e inconsciente Jay despertó de golpe , luego tanto el como Tak y sus compañeros desaparecieron dejando a todos los presentes congelados en el tiempo.

 _ **Continuara**_ _…_

* * *

 ** _no ta del autor:_**

 _1#:el digimon que menciono allomon_

 **bueno esto es todo por el momento , espero haberlos dejado al borde de sus asiento para que me acompañen si quieren al próximo capitulo donde ahondaremos mas en el pasado del villano Erik , no se lo pierdan,nos vemos.**


	45. Legend 44

primero que nada lamento la espera tuve algunos asuntos que resolver y segundo antes que comiencen leer debo advertirles que este capitulo sera un poco mas oscuro que los capítulos pasado pero necesario para avanzar.

* * *

( **insertar cancion** _ **:**_ _Digimon Tamers OST #3 - Subtitle DT)_

 **Legend 44: El porqué de todo**

Justo en el momento en que parecía que Erick había ganado el tiempo alrededor de tanto Tak como sus amigos se detuvo y tras un resplandor los chicos fueron transportados a una especie de dimensión vacía.

Pero que acaba de pasar –Tak volviendo en si junto a su compañero quien había vuelto misteriosamente a su forma novata se preguntaba caminando a lo largo del lugar.

No tengo idea jefe lo único que se es que estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte Slayermon y de repente desperté aquí contigo – Agumon explicaba a su compañero estando igual de confuso que el.

Tras un nuevo resplandor aparecieron ante la pareja el pequeño Jay vestido con traje blanco casi angelical.

Veo que por fin han despertado, ahorra por favor acompáñenme – Jay indicaba a tanto el digimon como al adolecente quienes no sabían si obedecer o no.

Disculpa pequeño pero nos podrías decir donde estamos o quien eres – Tak con un tono dulce y cordial preguntaba al pequeño niño.

Todo será revelado en su momento, ahorra por favor síganme porque nos están esperando – Jay contestaba la pregunta del adolecente sin demostrar gesto o emoción alguna .

Cediendo a la petición de Jay ambos los siguieron en su camino Tak y Agumon susurraban entre si lo que sucedía.

No me siento cómodo con esto jefe , que tal si este crio es otra trampa de Erik – Agumon le comentaba a su compañero humano.

Por ahora no podemos estar seguro de nada , asique sigamos adelante para ver lo que sucede – Tak Argumentaba pues era una situación muy inusual y deseaba descubrir lo que pasaba en aquel lugar.

Luego de un rato ambos pudieron divisar a lo lejos a sus compañero , también estaban Max y los demás disfrutando unos sabrosos Digi noir pero cuando los vieron llegar todos dejaron de comer y fueron a reunirse con ellos. Luego de ponerse al día de lo sucedido a ambos grupo de amigos todos se reunieron alrededor del pequeño Jay.

Entonces supongo que todos les gustaría saber porque han sido traídos aquí – Jay contaba al grupo de amigos siendo spike el primero en hablar.

Pues la pregunta se nos paso por la mente –Spike sarcástico respondía al pequeño quien sin gesto alguno procedió.

Antes que todo supongo que no es necesario hablarle sobre el origen del mundo digital o de beta– Jay cuestionaba a tanto los niños como los digimon quienes asintieron para evitar escucharla la misma historia de nuevo – pues entonces creo que deberíamos comenzar aquí – termino diciendo el crio quien haciendo un gesto con las mano cambio el ambiente en el que se encontraban.

De un momento a otro el grupo se encontraba en un pueblo que era habitado por digimons similares a su compañero Spadamon.

¿Dónde estamos ? – se preguntaba Lex cuando de pronto la paz del pueblo fue interrumpida por el súbito ataque de un digimon .

Este digimon tenia la apariencia de una gran bestia muy parecida a un oso demoníaco. Tenia seis alas, un cuerpo muy musculoso rodeado por varias cadenas y llevaba una zarpa con cuatro enormes garras en cada mano y dos enormes cuernos en su cabeza.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Belphemon (Modo Furia):** Se dice que Belphemon despierta de su sueño eterno cada mil años, recuperando su forma original. Al despertar, Belphemon se transforma en la encarnación de la Ira, destruyendo todo lo que vea. Se dice que sólo con sufrir el rugido de Belphemon Modo Furia, los datos de los Digimon de la etapa Perfecta y etapas inferiores son desintegrados, y estos mueren instantáneamente, e incluso los Digimon de la etapa Definitiva no escapan ilesos. Sus movimientos especiales son llamas negras proyectadas desde las cadenas enroscadas alrededor de su cuerpo (Lampranthus), y un ataque diagonal que se desencadena a partir de sus garras, ataviado con las llamas del infierno (Regalo de Oscuridad).

Donde sea creo que deberíamos correr – Gomamon sugirió a sus amigos quienes emprendieron la retirada a excepción de Tak.

Lo siento chicos pero no puedo darle la espalda a este pueblo – Tak negándose a irse fue hacerle frente a aquella bestia

Estoy contigo jefe acabemos con ese tipo ¡Flama bebe ! – Grito Agumon quien compartía la misma actitud para luego atacar Belphemon pero su ataque simplemente lo atravesó para sorpresa de todos.

Esta pelea es inútil ya que esta batalla ocurrió en una época lejana a esta – manifestó Jay quien apareció unos minutos después del ataque de Agumon.

Entonces esto es como una película podemos ver pero no ser parte de ella- Tom conto su deducción al pequeño quien se volteo a conversarles.

Así es lo que ven aquí es el genocidio ocurrido a la especie de su amigo Spadamon – explicaba el dando a entender que esta es la batalla de la cual Jupitermon les había hablado fue entonces que Belphemon emitió un poderoso rugido que elimino a todos los digimon

Toda mi gente se ha ido – Spadamon cayó al piso producto del genocidio que había presenciado hace un par de segundos

Tu enano porque nos muestras esto – Fred furico le exigía a su interlocutor los motivos para enseñarles algo tan horrible , mientras que el resto de sus compañeros consolaban al pobre Spadamon .

Porque para entender la naturaleza del mal que enfrentan deben conocer desde el principio –Jay explicaba a todos para luego adelantar la imagen mostrando la llegada al campo de Batalla de tanto Jupitermon como sus compañeros entre ellos estaba Dianamon.

 _ **Como te has atrevido Titanomon – Jupitermon le discutía a Belphemon quien bajo del cielo para responder.**_

 _ **Ustdes los provocaron por haberme encerrado en esta maldita prisión pero ahorra que estos insectos no están y con el poder de este cuerpo finalmente podre conseguir mi venganza – Belphemon emanado una sombra desde su interior la cual respondió la acusación por parte del digimon**_

 _ **Eso si nosotros lo permitimos maldito**_ _ **¡Sanción**_ _ **Corona**_ _ **!-declaro uno de los compañeros de Jupitermon que portaba una armadura con un yelmo en forma de una pantera, antes de atacar a su enemigo con una onda de choque de fuego que quemaba todo a su paso.**_

 **Digi-análisis** :

 **Marsmon:** Uno de los enigmáticos "Doce Olímpicos", es un Digimon dios de la guerra que tiene la apariencia de un hombre pantera. Marsmon conoce todos los métodos de pelea sucia sin armas que existan en el mundo, y es bastante confiado en batallas contra rivales de su misma categoría. Utiliza técnicas básicas de lucha libre, pero está obsesionado con la victoria y la gloria, así que cuando se ve contra las cuerdas no duda en usar sus armas secretas como el "Tria Puño" o el "Coturno de Metal". Sin embargo, demuestra su verdadero poder cuando pelea con los puños y pies desnudos. Su técnica especial es un magnifico ataque aéreo mientras está envuelto en llamas (Sanción Corona).

 _ **Patético al igual que le resto de habitantes de este mundo ¡Lampranthus**_ _ **! –**_ _ **Belphemon(Titanomon) sin rasguño respondió para luego liberar poderosas llamas de sus cadena - esto es un verdadero ataque – termino diciendo el para luego quemar al poderoso digimon de Guerra.**_

 _ **Tu fuerza es impresionante pero no apagaras nuestros espíritus tan fácilmente- manifestó el compañero de Marsmon el cual tenia forma de un león antromofico quien disparo flechas envueltas en llamas de sus manos lastimando levemente a Belphemon.**_

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Apollomon:** Uno de los Doce Olímpicos, es un Digimon Hombre Dios que esconde una llama de alta eficiencia energética. Esta energía tiene una capacidad terrible para fundir todas las sustancias, y su fervor casi sin corazón y el orgullo están restringidos a duras penas. Sus movimientos especiales se dispare el orbe solar abrasador generado desde la esfera de fuego en la espalda (Sol Explosivo), y de un solo golpe mortal de un puño lleno de su poder oculto (Soplo de Febo). Además, continuamente se puede disparar flechas rojas calientes de las joyas brillantes en sus dos manos (Flecha de Apolo).

 _ **Nada mal insecto puede que tú y tus compañeros se han un buen tentempié en mi plan de conquista - exponía aquel monstruoso ser comenzando así una feroz batalla entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal.**_

 _ **Comenzó así la mas grande batalla que el Digimundo haya visto pese ser superado en numero Belphemon demostraba ser un digimon de temer pues su poder competía con la fuerza combinada del grupo de Jupitermon. Los muchachos veían con asombro como se desarrollaba la batalla golpean iban y venían de ambos lados pues había dejado de ser una batalla para salvaguardar el mundo para convertirse en una lucha por la sobrevivencia. Finalmente de todos los digimon que combatieron con valentía al perverso ser cayeron a excepción de dos ellos.**_

 _ **Que interesante las garrapatas quieren seguir peleando – Belphemon se burlaba del esfuerzo de ambos héroes quienes se negaban a darse por vencidos .**_

 _ **Mientras quede fuerza en nuestro cuerpo nos levantaremos la veces necesarias para luchar – Dianamon desafiante elevaba sus armas contra el perverso digimon.**_

 _ **Todos han depositado su fe en nosotros y ese poder jamás será extinguido por ti – el compañero que compartía el mismo semblante de Dianamon contaba aquel digimon.**_

 _ **Pongamos a prueba su fe quieren ¡**_ _ **Regalo de Oscuridad!**_ _ **\- Belphemon manifestó para luego lanzar un ataque diagonal desde sus garras envueltas en un fuego infernal impactando a ambos.**_

 _ **Parecía ser el final para ambos digimon pero entonces el cielo se abrió para luego iluminar a ambos digimon los cual de un momento a otro se fusionaron formando así un nuevo y monumental criatura.**_

 _ **Este es el poder del mundo que cae hacia ti con el poder de la fe ¡Calydon Arcus ! –aquella fusión reuniendo todo su poder Disparo contra Belphemon con las ocho espadas de su espalda, las cuales persiguieron al perverso digimon hasta destruirlo por completo.**_

 _ **Tal vez he perdido hoy pero me voy con la satisfacción de verlos morir- Titanomon (sombra) aceptando su derrota pero mostrándose satisfecho al verse desmoronarse a su asesino – pero – continuo el- algún día seré libre y todos los seres por los cuales dieron su vida serán destruido , hasta entonces – termino diciendo él para luego retirarse a su prisión.**_

 _ **Luego de eso y como presagio el villano la fusión de ambos digimon se desintegro , dejando atrás a sus amigos tristes por su partida de entre los escombros .Jupitermon encontró un huevo el cual todos supusieron que se trataba de Spadamon.**_

Luego yo y mis seguidores…-Jay intento continuar con su relato fue interrumpido por Max.

Disculpa antes que sigamos por tu recorrido histórico podrías decirnos al menos quien eres en realidad – Max cuestionaba a su interlocutor tras presenciar aquella gran batalla que ocurrió hace tiempo en el Digimundo.

Carezco de lo que ustedes llaman nombre o forma física me pueden considerar como "Aquell que desean el equilibrio entre el multiverso y el Mundo Digital –contestaba Jay revelando asi que el ser con quien hablaban era una identidad superior en el Digimundo – como iba diciendo – continuo el – luego de esa batalla yo y miss seguidores logramos reunir los datos de aquellos digimons para poder revivirlos- cambiando nuevamente el escenario al de un laboratorio de alta tecnología en el cual se mostro como tanto Dianamon como Apollomon fueron reconvertidos en huevo.

Espera si ustedes tenían los huevos de ellos como fue que terminaron separados en primer lugar – Tentomon tomando la palabra le preguntaba a Jay quien le hizo caso omiso a su pregunta para luego continuar con su relato.

 _ **Mucho tiempo después tal como profetizo Titanomon su prisión comenzó a desmoronarse, uno de los muchos efectos secundarios fue que humanos como ustedes se adentraron al Digimundo . Miss ordenes fueron expulsar a toda vida no digital de este mundo pero uno de mis adeptos me detuvo.**_

 _ **Te atreves a desafiar miss ordenes – decia desde una esfera en un pedestal aquel ser superior para disgusto de sus compañeros y de la misma identidad.**_

 _ **Mi señor mi deseo no es desafiarlo sino que observe lo que ocurrió con los dichos humanos al entrar en contacto con los digimon formando un vinculo – expuso dicho sirviente para luego mostrar como niños de mas o menos la edad de nuestros héroes sostenían batallas con digimon malvado lo mas sorprendente de todo es que lo hacían sin un digivice.**_

¡Espera tiempo fuera ! – Lex tras presenciar lo ultimo detuvo de manera furtiva la historia contada por Jay – como es posible que esos chicos puedan pelear sin un digivice – cambiando de gesto cuestiono a Jay quien suspiro

Se nota que los humanos tienen una pobre compresión cognitiva, asique se los explicare los digivice , relojes y consolas que ustedes tienen no son mas que herramientas para canalizar el poder latente que todos ustdes guardan en su interior – Jay siendo un tanto grosero respondía la pregunta del pequeño Lex.

Tiene mucho sentido cada vez que digievolucionaba no me sentía como yo , sino que de alguna manera John se unía a mi para luchar – Funbeemon explicaba como había sido sus experiencias en las luchas pasadas

Se cómo te sientes compañero cada pelea que he librado jamás estuve solo siempre sentí la presencia de mi compañero acompañándome – Falcomon manifestaba su postura respecto al tema ganando un abrazo por parte de Fred.

Eso debido a la crianza que sus compañeros humanos les han dado combinado con las emociones correctas – Jay explicaba a los muchachos dejando al mayor del grupo Reflexivo – Estas pensando en lo ocurrido cuando hiciste digievolucionar a fuerza a Agumon a Skullgreymon- Leyendo los gesto del muchacho los expuso frente a todos sus amigos.

Es que tarde me di cuenta que ese era el camino equivocado – Tak contaba su introspección luego de dicho capitulo de su vida que había marcado en antes y después en el .

Los humanos y los digimons son una combinación rara pero efectiva – Jay comentaba antes de continuar con su relato pero fue interrumpido por Agumon.

Si muy informativo y conmovedor pero acaso tu historia va algún lugar – Agumon harto de esperar que Jay les diera toda las respuestas.

 _ **Pasando los años desarrollábamos tecnología para poder controlar y amplificar lo que ustedes llaman Digi-energy , manteniendo a raya la oscuridad de Titanomon lo que nosotros ignorábamos era la capacidad de adaptarse fue entonces que creamos un algoritmo para encontrar a los elegidos definitivos quienes traerían la paz al fin nuestro mundo .Desafortunadamente Titanomon ya había puesto en marcha su propio plan uno fue particularmente atroz.**_

¿Dónde nos metiste ahorra en película de terror? – John pensaba tras llegar a los barrios bajos de una ciudad desconocida.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy Erik – Dijo panadero de edad avanzada causando que el corazón de todos se paralizaran calmándose al ver que se trataba de un pequeño de 8 años , vestidos con ropa muy maltratada

Ok con lo que va del día, esto es lo mas perturbador de todo - Gomamon asustando comentaba a sus amigos quienes estuvieron de acuerdo con el .

Bueno es gusto como siempre señor Rupert- Erik feliz se despedía del caballero pero este lo detuvo .

No olvides tu paga mas un obsequio – Sr Rupert entregándole un buen monto de dinero junto a unas exquisitas cupcakes para luego verlo irse a casa.

Nosotros también tenemos que ir –Jay instruyo a los jóvenes quienes dudaron si debían ir o no .De todos fue Tak el primero en dar un paso al frente .

¿Qué? No me dirán que soy el único con curiosidad – Tak curioso deseaba indagar mas en el pasado de su enemigo.

Sin mas que discutir los muchachos siguieron a la versión joven de Erik llegando a un departamento en un barrio de mala muerte para luego dirigirse a su cuarto donde se encontraba su hermano bebe

Bueno Jasón otro día otro dólar muy pronto reuniré el dinero y juntos iremos a buscar un nuevo hogar lejos – Erik acariciando la cabeza del pequeño el cual les respondió con una tierna sonrisa – por ahorra vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños y el de papa- sacando la foto de un hombre que tenia el cabello del mismo color que Jasón y el mismo color de tanto piel como ojos de Erik- pide un deseo y yo lo hare por papa – termino diciendo el para luego soplar las velas.

De pronto la alegre escena de ambos hermanos fueron interrumpidas por la llega del padrastro de ambos quienes al ver tanto la foto como los cupcakes tomo por el cuello a Erik para horror del grupo de chicos .

Cuantas veces te he dicho que te tires esa fotos de ese imbécil – amenazante el adulto lo sostenía contra la pared – y ademas robaste dinero para celebrarlo – fijando la mirada en los cupcakes acusaba al muchacho .

Yo no robe nada Marcus me los regalaron por ser un buen ayudante - Erik argumentaba ganándose un buen golpe por parte del adulto.

Suficiente no me importa si se trata de Erik nadie merece que lo traten así – Agumon furico fue en auxilio de su "enemigo" solo para pasar de largo al intentar encargarle un golpe al agresor de Erik.

Eso no funcionara compañero, creo que esto es lo mismo que la pelea en el pueblo de Spadamon – Tak explicaba a su compañero aunque en el fondo el se sentía de la misma manera que el .

Estos terribles episodios continuaron por aproximadamente 4 Años hasta que llego a su punto de ebullición – Jay avanzado el tiempo mostro como una y otra vez Erik fue víctima de abusos físico y verbal.

Con el dinero que conseguí por fin Jasón y yo veremos un nuevo amanecer– Erik feliz pensaba pero al llegar su sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta que sus ahorros habían desaparecido al igual que la foto de su padre.

Buscabas algo enano mugriento – Marcus se burlaba del niño – de verdad pensaste que tu y esa peste podrían escapar tan fácilmente de mi – provocando que el niño lo atacara sin miramiento.

Porque nos odias que hicimos nosotros para que nos odies – Erik cuestionaba al adulto el cual respondió tirándolo para atrás rompiendo un florero .

Porque es por ti que mi mujer murió , es por esa peste que nunca antes de morir me atendió como se debía y es por ustedes dos que toda mi familia me dio la espalda – Marcus devolviendo cada uno de los golpes que el mocoso le había dado – deberías darme las gracias por despertarte de tu fantasía - termino diciendo el dándole la espalda para ponerse a beber frente a la ventana .

¿Deseas que desaparezca? – murmuraba Titanomon quien había aparecido en su forma de sombra al lado del tembloroso niño.

¿Quién es ? - pregunto el pero al no ver a nadie pensó que finalmente había perdido la razón debido a los golpes.

No tengas miedo solo soy amigo que sabe lo mucho que has sufrido y si me sigues prometo que nadie volverá a lastimarte jamás a ti o a el – Titanomon apareciendo en forma de sombra junto a su hermanito Jasón – entonces quieres que ese tipo desaparezca o no – sentencio el perverso digimon el chico finalmente acepto la proposición del villano

Entonces utilizando sus poderes empujo por la ventana al adulto hacia su fatal destino , luego de ello los niños acompañaron al digimon a su prisión en el Digimundo , sin saber que el orquesto todo para que confiaran en el

 _ **Fue así que Titanomon fue reclutando más y mas aliados humanos para invadir el Digimundo fue gracias a nuestra rápida cooperación con los guardianes de beta que pudimos evitar un daño mayor . Pero hubo algo que ni el o nosotros contábamos y fue su batalla en Equestria la cual no solo altero la línea del tiempo de ese mundo sino que afecto a todo el multiverso por igual creando una nueva línea temporal la cual Titanomon supo manipular para conseguir su objetivo. Utilizando nuevamente a Erik organizo un ataque furtivo a mi base con el poco poder que me quedaba mande un mensaje de auxilio , el cual ustedes respondieron y bueno henos aquí el desafío final para salvar todos los mundos**_

Díganme que no soy el único que se siente mal por esto – Gomamon siendo el primero en hablar preguntaba a sus compañeros quienes aun procesaban todo lo que habían visto.

No eres el único yo pensaba que era un demente pero es una víctima del juego retorcido de ese animal – Agumon respondiendo a la interrogante de compañero de equipo .

Chicos hay ayudar a Erik salvarlo de el mismo – Tom tomando la iniciativa proponía al grupo de amigos.

Si pero como ese tipo no va escucharnos, recuerden nos odia - Funbeemon hacía notar a todos siendo Tak el que les respondió.

Yo lo se pero para eso debemos volver a donde estábamos – Tak ya teniendo un plan le fue a pedir a jay que los mandara de vuelta.

Una cosa mas levanten sus digivice un momento – pidió Jay para luego introducirles unas pequeñas esperas doradas – el resto queda en sus manos niños elegidos – termino diciendo Jay para luego mandarlo de vuelta .

Estando a punto de aplastar a sus enemigos tanto los clones como sus digimons salieron volando producto de la explosión de energía que liberaron sus enemigos para desconcierto de su enemigo .

Pero que como obtuvo esa fuerza si hace un momento estaba en el suelo llorando por su derrota – Erik (original) manifestaba al ver como se levantaban sus enemigos tras recibir la paliza de sus vidas.

(insertar cancion :Digimon savers Burst mode soundtrack **)**

Por que un amigo nos recordó la razón por la que luchamos– Fred respondió comenzando a brillar con una aura dorada seguido por tom.

Luchamos para proteger y salvar a nuestros mundos que nos dieron cobijo cuando nadie mas nos lo dio – Tom expresando el sentimiento que había adquirido al vivir en los 3 mundo y al igual que su Fred brillo en una luz dorada

Y hoy a la persona que vamos a salvar eres ¡ **TU**! - Tak siendo el ultimo en hablar apunto con su dedo al Erik original.

¡ **Digi-energy , sublime mode ! –** gritaron los tres chicos formando con sus digivice 5 líneas doradas las cuales al cruzarse formaron los dibujos de la tabletas por la que mandaron su energía a sus compañeros.

ShineGreymon, Ravemon, HerakleKabuterimon modo sublime – gritaron cambiando de forma a una que sobrepasara el nivel mega

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **ShineGreymon modo sublime:** Un ShineGreymon que temporalmente ha llegado al límite de sus capacidades a través de la Digievolución sublime, es una forma única que lleva un aura de energía solar de llamas de clase alta. Sus movimientos especiales son unificar su flamante escudo y su espada, en una gran espada de fuego con una potencia explosiva mayor (Espada Corona de Fuego), y poniendo su cuerpo y alma en la inducción de una erupción masiva (Estallido Final Brillante). Además, continuamente puede disparar proyectiles llameantes incandescentes (Tórrido Blanca).

 **Ravemon modo sublime:** Un Ravemon que ha alcanzado temporalmente el límite de su poder mediante la Evolución sublime, es una forma única cuya fuente de energía es el aura de la atmósfera. Sus movimientos especiales son ampliar sus alas a un tamaño gigantesco para liberar un aura de color púrpura oscuro (Musou-Tenshou-Yoku-no-Jin), y realizar una terrible y salvaje danza de violencia (Dotou-Yami-Kumo-no-Mai) . Asimismo, puede perforar el oponente en un destello de trueno con su aura de color púrpura oscuro (Raikou-Issen-no-Tsuki).

HerakleKabuterimon: Un HerakleKabuterimon que ha alcanzado temporalmente el límite de su poder mediante la Evolución sublime, es una forma única pues adquiere una forma humanoide que lo hace mas ligero y mas potente con los ataques tanto físicos como a la movimientos son **Giga Bláster** Dispara una ráfaga de enormes esferas de electricidad a su enemigo y **Revisión de Cuerno Destructor** Acumula energía en su cuerno para disparar un potente rayo a su adversario .

Y que se supone que estemos asustados, que hayan cambiado un poco su aspecto no cambiara el resultado final porque ustedes jamás se atreverán a lastimar a sus…-recobrando la calma los clones de Erik decían pero antes que pudiera cantar victoria los chicos ya habían contraatacado.

Comenzó así una nueva batalla pero radicalmente diferente a la anterior pues en esta los chicos no solo no se contenían sino que con su nuevo poder eran prácticamente invencible. Slayermon intento atraparlo con su arma pero ShineGreymon fácilmente las corto con su espada, mientras Ravemon utilizando su nuevo poder logro perforar la armadura de Crossmon .Finalmente HerakleKabuterimon utilizo su mejorado cuerpo para destruir las espinas de Metal de Spinomon. Desde su cámara el cuarteto de digimon liderados por Barbamon veían asqueados como sus enemigos habían aumentado de golpe su poder.

Como posible que sucios gusanos como ellos hayan adquirido tal fuerza – Dracumon con su pose elegante comentaba a su compañeros.

Debieron dejar que yo peleara con esos mocosos – Demon furico reclamaba mientras seguía viendo la batalla.

Tal parece que tu estrategia no era tan brillante como pensabas – Barbamon burlándose por lo bajo contaba a su compañero el cual se encontraba en silencio.

Acabemos esto de una vez por todas ¡ Ataque Explosivo Final ! –ShineGreymon manifestó Liberando la energía de los propulsores de su espalda y disparándola a Slayerdramon quien volvió a ser Dracomon pero estaba a punto desaparecer.

Jefe se puede hacer algo por el – ShineGreymon triste por la inminente muerte de su amigo de infancia

Descuida nadie morirá hoy ¡ capturar datos¡ - Dijo Tak apuntando con su reloj para atrapar los datos de Dracomon antes que desapareciera por completo.

¡Bola de Hoja Oscura! –Ravemon se convirtió en bola morada con cuchillas y destrozo Crossmon quien se volvió a convertir en Karatemon

¡Capturar Datos¡ - apuntando su reloj el pequeño Fred atrapando los datos de su rival- descanse ahorra maestro – termino diciendo el chico para luego abrazar a su compañero.

¡ Giga Blaster! – HerakleKabuterimon Disparando una ráfaga de enormes esferas de electricidad a Spinomon y así como los demás volvió a ser Allomon .

¡Capturar Datos! – Tom como sus demás compañero capturo los datos del digimon dinosaurio – siento todo lo que hice sufrir a ti y los tuyos – termino diciendo el para luego junto a su compañero ir donde estaba Erik

Se aproximan señor ¿Qué hacemos?- Gaomon advertía su amo quien tras ver que su medidor llego al 100 puso en marcha su plan.

No importa cuando lleguen ya no habremos ido todos nosotros – Erik anuncio presionando un botón para transferir la energía a tanto jay como a los camaradas de Gaomon.

¿Disculpa? – Phathom interrumpía al perverso para darle un puñetazo – cuanto quería hacer eso – satisfecho con lo que había hecho a su enemigo.

Y yo sigo ¡semillas explosivas ! – Lalamon disparando contra Erik quien fue protegido por Gaomon.

Ustedes pero como – Se preguntaba hasta que vio a su hermanito junto con Claudia - Tito me traicionaste – sin poder creer lo veía como se aliaba con sus enemigo.

Tienes que parar manito lo que haces no es correcto – Vincent intentaba razonar con su hermano quien al darse cuenta que su hermanito lo había descubierto miro a Phathom.

Al final me lo quitaste no "Phathom " - Erik poniéndose de pie acuso a su agresor quien se saco su capucha revelando su identidad.

Tu lo hiciste primero y llego la hora que lo recupere – dijo el mostrando que se trataba de su gemelo alzando su digivice para luchar.

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

pues ese fue el capitulo lees pido pasiencia y disculpas si no les gusto pero espero que entiendan que hago lo que puedo para escribir buenos capitulos , las digivolucion sublime de los base en el modo explosivo de la generacion de Digimon Saver en el caso shingreymon y ravemon y para la version de herackleskabuterimon fue su version con el anticuerpo x. sin mas que decir nos vemos luego


	46. Legend 45

( **insertar cancion** _ **:**_ __ _Digimon Adventure OST #3 - Subtitle y luego_ With The Will _)_

 **Legend 45: Paradox**

Mientras que la maquina seguía su tarea de despertar a tanto a Jay como a los compañero de Gaomon este se preparaba para luchar contra el doble de su compañero humano. Mientras que Vicent seguía en shock al descubrir la identidad del prisionero que acababa de liberar vio como ambos se ponían en posición de ataque.

¡Digi-energy , doble carga!- en sincronía ambos Erik gritaron enviando sus correspondiente energía a sus compañeros para hacerlos digievolucionar a su forma ultra

Coronamon, Gaomon ultra digivol a…. BlackMachGaogamon, Flaremon – gritaron los compañeros de los jóvenes en su nueva forma.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Flaremon:** es un Digimon Hombre Bestia .Es la forma ultra de Coronamon y la forma evolucionada de Firamon . Parece que ha ganado una velocidad casi increíble y ha aprendido habilidades avanzadas de combate. Sin embargo, parece que este nuevo poder vino a costa de perder su capacidad de volar.

La batalla entonces comenzó entre ambas bestias golpes iban y venían resultando en grandes explosiones de energía pero sus compañeros humanos no se quedaban al margen pues ambos tenían su propio enfrentamiento uno a uno .Erik(Phathom) peleaba con sus habilidades de artes de marciales mientras que Erik peleaba utilizando un estilo una combinación de lucha y Kickboxing.

No sabes cuánto tiempo había querido hacer esto traidor - Phathom comentaba dándole una patada la cual fue fácilmente repelida por su doble malvada.

yo estoy igual porque una vez que te elimine podre finalmente ocupar tu lugar en cualquier mundo – Erik contestaba dándole un puñetazo que fue repelido por su rival pero este se libero dándole una patada en las costillas .

Esto es inútil los son iguales, lo único que lograran es lastimarse mucho – Lalamon comentaba mientras veía como ambos muchachos se molían a golpes.

¡ Winning Knuckle! – grito BlackMachGaogamon atacando con una ráfaga de golpes a Flaremon quien se cargo de energía antes de responder el ataque.

¡ Onda del Rey Bestia Carmesí ! – Flaremon libero su poder en forma de león que impacto con el ataque de su enemigo creando una onda de energía tan grande que hizo que ambos digimon quedaran pegadas en la pared.

Pese a esos sus compañeros humanos no detenían su propia pelea pese que ambos estaban bastante lastimados y sangrando para horror del pequeño Vincent.

Por favor Manitos ¡basta ¡- Vicente suplicante les pedia a ambas parejas que pararan de pelear al ser ignorado se puso llorar pues no podía soportar más la pelea de ambos muchachos.

Si tan solo pudiera digievolucionar podría hacer que paren –Kyokyomon se lamentaba pues se sentía mal por no poder ayudar a su amigo humano.

Debo admitirlo sabes cómo defenderte – Phathom felicitaba a su contraparte mientras se sobaba su brazo derecho.

Pues claro yo soy el original mientras que tu eres la "copia"- Erik manifestaba sosteniéndose el brazo con dolor – por eso – continuo el – estamos destinados a luchar ¡ digi-energy Max-carga ¡- termino diciendo el provocando la digivolucion de su compañero a su forma Mega.

 **Digi-análisis** :

 **ZeedGarurumon (black):** _Una subespecie de MetalGarurumon, la forma final de Garurumon, es la B Tanqueestia Digimon definitiva equipado con un acorazado de clase súper arma definitiva "Cañón Zeed". Las armas y municiones de ZeedGarurumon están equipados a lo largo de su cuerpo, por lo que su fuerza física no se consume, y puede sostener una lluvia de balas para una larga duración. Los cuatro visores láser en la punta de su nariz se han mejorado para la munición, y ahora puede bloquear-a cientos de objetos. Su movimiento especial es derribando al oponente al mismo tiempo que dispara su arma definitiva Cañón Zeed junto a todas las otras armas en todo su cuerpo (Fuego de Metal Completo). Además, puede rociar energía explosiva de su boca (Aliento Repelente)._

 _Esa_ no parecer una digivolucion natural –Flaremon menciono tras presenciar la evolución de su enemigo para luego evitar el ataque del cañón de este.

Eres muy listo gato sobre alimentado , pues si esa digivolucion la cree utilizando los datos que capture de otro digimon y los infundí en Gaogamon para que alcanzara su verdadero potencial - Erik explicaba sintiéndose orgulloso por el logro de su experimento.

Como has podido experimentar con tu propio compañero para que sepas los digimon son seres vivientes, no simples datos archivados en una computadora – Phathom contra argumentaba dejando claro su desacuerdo por lo que hacía su contraparte perversa

Con esa clase de mentalidad no me sorprende que pierdas siempre, mostrémosle su error ¡ ZeedGarurumon ! - Erik harto de su doble llamo a su compañero para que destruyera a tanto Phathom como a su compañero.

¡ Fuego de Metal Completo ! – ZeedGarurumon aprovechando la guardia baja de su rival aprovecho de atacarlo con una poderosa ráfaga de proyectiles desde el Cañón Zeed y el resto de armas que componen su cuerpo.

Creyendo que había eliminado al compañero de su adversario Erik se lanzo sobre Phathom dispuesto a acabar con el pero fue detenido por Tak quien junto con sus compañero habían irrumpido en aquel laboratorio. Mientras que los niños separaban a ambos Erik, sus compañeros aun en su modo sublime hacían lo mismo con los compañeros de estos.

Okey Erik suelta a ¿Erik? – Tak confundido agarrando junto a Tom al villano mientras que Phathom se levantaba con la ayuda de Fred .

Como es que ustedes encontraron este lugar – Erik forcejeando con los dos niños cuestionaba pues tras el inicio del conflicto le había perdido la pista.

Nosotros haremos la pregunta en primer lugar como es que hay 2 de ustedes – Tom tomando la palabra interrogaba ambos muchachos.

Es una historia un poco larga, ante todo gracias por llegar a ayudarme – Phathom recuperando el aliento les agradecía al grupo de chicos.

No fue nada fue gracias a ese pequeño que nos guio hasta acá – Fred apuntando Kyokyomon quien se encontraba junto Lalamon , Claudia y Vicent este ultimo por fin había dejado de llorar al ver llegar a Tak.

Disculpen soy el único que aun se pregunta porque hay 2 Erik - ShineGreymon cuestiono a sus compañeros mientras mantenía a raya a tanto Flaremon como ZeedGarurumon.

Cuéntales tu después de todo es tu "línea temporal"- Erik liberándose de sus captores fue a ver cómo iba Jay y los compañeros de Gaomon – yo tengo que vigilar los signos vitales de mi digo nuestro hermano – termino diciendo él para luego dar paso a Phathom.

(Aqui paren : With The Will)

 _ **Pues como bien dice mi contraparte malvada yo soy el, pero de una línea del tiempo diferente más concretamente en la cual todos vivimos, es parecida a la de el salvo algunos detalles por ejemplo yo crecí con el amor de un padre que perdí hace algunos años , mi madre se ocupaba de mí y mi hermanito Vicent no era una vida fácil pero éramos felices , Un día mi madre sufrió un extraño accidente mandándola al hospital .Asique decidí investigar un poco mas su accidente pero lo que descubrí no era lo que yo esperaba y de un momento a otro fui arrastrado a una dimensión llamada Beta.**_

 _ **Ok esto no esto no se ve todos los días – dije abriéndome paso a través de aquella dimensión de pronto un digimon con forma de minotauro me encontró**_ _._

 **Digi-análisis** :

 **Minotauromon:** _Un Digimon oscuro que posee fuerte poder del Lado Oscuro. Aunque sus movimientos no son rápidos, tiene la piel muy firme, por lo que no cederá ante los ataques normales. El "Brazo Demonio" que tiene en su mano izquierda puede mandar a los oponentes al piso en un rango considerablemente amplio, por lo que no importa lo lejos que estén, no podrán escapar._

 _ **Salí corriendo buscando la manera de escapar de aquella bestia , solo para quedar atrapado en callejón, pensé en ese momento "estoy muerto no hay forma que salga vivo" .**_

 _ **¡ Llama Corona ! – grito coronamon quien apareció en el último segundo para luchar con Minotauromon.**_

 _ **Lamentablemente el fue rápidamente superado por aquella bestia, asique deslizándome entre la piernas de ese digimon rescate a Coronamon y a fuerza lo obligue a que se ocultara conmigo en edificio cercano**_

 _ **Oye tu leoncito te encuentras bien -le pregunte lejos de estar agradecido el me hizo el quite cosa que me molesto – normalmente se dice gracias cuando alguien te salva la vida – comente a lo que el respondió.**_

 _ **No necesitaba un héroe tenia a ese tipo controlado – Coronamon me respondió para luego intentar ir tras el pero yo lo detuve – suéltame humano esto es asunto de digimons – forcejeaba conmigo para nuestra mala suerte la pelea que tuvimos puso en sobre avisó a nuestro perseguidor quien no dudo en atacarnos.**_

 _ **Se desencadeno así otra batalla pese ser superado en tamaño coronamon probo que estaba a la altura del reto. Así mismo Minotauromon mostraba ser un rival de temer no fue hasta que vi en verdadero problemas a Coronamon es que decidí interferir , armándome con un tubo de metal intente dañarlo solo parecer repelido por él , no conforme con golpearme me lanzo contra coronamon.**_

 _ **Lo siento solo hice el ridículo como siempre – Me disculpaba con el pero este en cambio rio por lo bajo .**_

 _ **Tu llegaste más lejos que yo pese ser humano por cierto me llamo coronamon – haciéndose el valiente se presento ofreciéndome su mano.**_

 _ **Me imaginaba que ese era tu nombre por esa cosa en tu cabeza me puedes decir Erik – devolviendo la broma me presente ante coronamon de pronto ante nosotros apareció ante un digivice - ¿Qué deseas hacer? –me pregunto aquella maquina – proteger a las personas importantes en mi vida – fue entonces que el digivice se activo y tras un breve resplandor coronamon había cambiado de forma**_

 _ **No se que acaba de pasar pero me agrada – coronamon declaro tras volverse Firamon para luego lanzarse a la batalla , luego de largos minutos de combate fue Firamon quien salió vencedor tras eso el me hizo una proposición – ¡Seamos equipo! , siento que si peleamos junto seremos invencibles que dices – me pregunto el dude un segundo pero acepte porque pensé que así podría encontrar más fácilmente las respuestas que buscaba.**_

 _ **Así fue que nuestra historia comenzó y con cada combate que librábamos nos hacíamos mas fuertes, tan grande era nuestra fama que llamo la atención de cierto digimon de armadura brillante.**_

 _ **Hola jóvenes guerreros mi nombre es Ulforce V-dramon y he venido para …-**_ _ **Ulforce nos intentaba conversar pero antes que pudiera terminar Firamon lo ataco .**_

 _ **A ser vencido por la mejor pareja que el universo haya visto – Firamon se jacto para luego seguir la pelea pero antes de poder acertar otro golpe fue interceptado por Sunflowmon.**_

 _ **Sabes es grosero responder con los puños en vez que la boca – Sunflowmon manifestaba para luego atacarnos con un rayo de energía solar.**_

 _ **La batalla entre ambos fue grandiosa y hubiera durado por siempre si no fuera por la interferencia de Claudia**_

 _ **Pueden calmarse los 2 no estamos aquí para pelear sino por una emergencia – Claudia nos explico a ambos para luego dar paso Ulforce V-dramon entonces nosotros….**_

(poner la cancion: With The Will)

¡ Cañón Zeed ! – ZeedGarurumon deparando un proyectil desde el cañón de su lomo seguía la pelea junto a unos nuevos digimon quienes habían sido traídos por Erik para luchar.

Jefe desteto interrumpir la hora del cuento pero necesitamos ayuda ¡ Fuerza Blanca ! – ShineGreymon solicitaba a sus compañeros humanos sin bajar la guardia Disparo balas blancas de fuego varias veces contra sus rivales.

¡Oye tu! no te llego el aviso estamos en un tiempo fuera – Fred le grito a su enemigo quien lejos de detenerse siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

No ustdes interrumpieron una pelea y bajaron la guardia – Erik explico al pequeño ajustando algunos de los aparato conectados a su hermano- aparte – continuo el – en esta batalla me juego la vida así como la de Jasón por lo que no puedo perder – termino diciendo el siendo interrumpido por tom quien lo agarro con fuerza del brazo.

Antes que nada deja de fingir que eres superior a nosotros porque no lo eres , segundo si quieres ver de nuevo a tu hermanito será mejor que empieces a cooperar o sino …- Tom harto de la actitud de ese chico fue a confrotarlo .

O sino que mocoso – Erik arrogante desafío al chico quien llamo a su compañero para ordenarle que apuntara hacia la maquina y el propio Jasón- no te atreverías – dijo el provocando que HerakleKabuterimon atacara el techo sobre el aun inconsciente muchacho por suerte no daño ni las maquinas o al pequeño– esta bien si tanto les interesa me detendré pero dile a tu bicho mutante que retroceda – comprendiendo la gravedad de la amenaza del chico no solo detuvo la pelea sino que fue hablar con ellos.

( aqui termina : With The Will)

 _ **Como bien dice la versión más débil de mi mismo yo provengo de la línea del tiempo la "original"como me gusta llamarla. Después de haber sido rescatado por Titanomon de mi abusivo padrastro quien por años abuso física y psicológicamente tanto de mi como Jasón este me llevo a su prisión donde el me entreno para convertirme en el general de su ejército en un principio estaba encantado con la idea y se me daba bastante bien.**_

 _ **Bien hecho como siempre venciste a todos sin mucho esfuerzo – Titanomon me felicito por mi hazaña en su infernal entrenamiento.**_

 _ **Gracias señor pero me gustaría saber para que me esta entrenando – cuestione aquel gigantesco digimon a lo que el me respondió.**_

 _ **Para que juntos crearemos un nuevo y mas justo mundo para todos , esto será el instrumento para conseguirlo – dijo Titanomon entregándome mi digivice – ahorra quiero que piense en los momentos que tuviste mas rabia o sentiste que la vida era injusta para ti y tu hermano-me instruyo el así que canalice esos sentimientos creando así a sus heraldos de la destrucción Demon, Barbamon, Grandracumon y Tactimon .**_

 _ **Hermano ese tipo me da mucho miedo, tengo pesadilla con el haciéndonos mucho daño – Jasón atemorizado me decía pese a que desde que llegamos a la prisión Titanomon él y sus allegados nos había tratado muy bien en especial a el**_

 _ **Tranquilo si el o alguno de esos tipo te mira feo yo te protegeré – en ese instante no supe peso de la promesa que estaba haciendo hasta que ya era muy tarde.**_

 _ **Fue entonces que Titanomon me encomendó mi primera misión la cual era invadir y destruir la base de aquellos que se oponían a su mandato y dios lo hice pero muy en el fondo de mi alma me sentí vacio también un tanto perdido pensé que era por ser mi primera misión ,pero el sentimiento solo creció con cada encargo que Titanomon me imponía, hasta que un día hubo una sacudida que estremeció todo el mundo digital hasta sus simientes y tras un resplandor tanto yo como Jasón nos sentimos extraños. Resulta que la batalla que ustedes habían tenido en equestria había no solo alterado el tiempo de ese mundo sino que destruyo la nuestra en el proceso para crear una nueva en consecuencia nosotros comenzamos a desaparecer.**_

 _ **Mi señor hay alguna forma de salvar a mi o por lo menos hermano Jasón-suplicante le dije a Titanomon quien me reveló entonces algo que no esperaba.**_

 _ **La única manera es que tu remplaces a tu doppleganger de esta realidad – Titanomon entonces me mostro para mi sorpresa a mi doble y la familia que el tenia llenándome de celos – antes de nada debemos llevar a Jasón para ver si su cuerpo se puede adaptar a esta realidad –fue entonces que me convertí en Klaus y viaje junto Jasón a ese mundo.**_

 _ **En mi camino conocí a Gaomon y sus compañeros quienes al igual que a nosotros les había afectado el cambio en la línea temporal .Entonces le propuse a Gaomon que nos aliáramos para buscar la solución por un breve momento el vacio que tanto tiempo había sentido se había disipado. Fue entonces que conocí al Erik (Phathom) y su grupo como bien me había advertido Titanomon ellos me vieron como su enemigo . Así que tuve que ganarme su confianza aun si eso significaba traicionar a Titanomon y sus ideales que había inculcado con dolor en mi por un tiempo llegue a pensar que podría hallar otra solución a mi problema , incluso logre que la familia de este Erik adoptara a Jasón pero el efecto secundario fue que sus recuerdos de nuestro hogar fueron substituidos por los de este mundo. Entonces…**_

Nos traicionaste y desterraste a este mundo para luego apropiarte de mi vida – Phathom interrumpiendo súbitamente la historia de su adversario fue a enfrentarlo por lo que había hecho.

Tranquilo se que debes estar enojado pero dejemos que termine – Tak tranquilizando al muchacho pues al saber su pasado le tenía más paciencia.

Se que será difícil de creer pero lo hice por tu bien , porque por mi rebeldía Titanomon se llevo a Jasón para recordarme lo que paso a los que traicionan y el …– Erik haciendo una pausa antes de decir lo próximo – mato a tu mama y amenazo con hacer lo mismo a tanto Vicent como a Jasón , asique tuve que tomar una decisión difícil opte por lo menos doloroso - conto el dejando claro lo mal que se sentía por lo que había hecho pero también dejando claro que lo hizo porque no tenia otra opción.

Pues ahorra tienes la oportunidad de elegir un camino mejor – Tak tomando la palabra puso su mano sobre el hombro de Erik.

Créenos cuando te decimos que sabemos lo que es estar solo y tener que tomar decisiones difíciles – Tom comentaba empatísando junto a Tak con el "Villano" quien se alejo de ellos .

Porque darían a una oportunidad a un monstruo como yo - Erik mostrándose esquivo con el voto de confianza de los chicos para luego ver a tanto Jasón como los compañeros de Gaomon cuya transferencia se había completado .

Yo aunque no seas del todo mi manito – Vicent dejando a Claudia bajo el cuidado de Lalamon fue a abrazar a Erik ya que pese no entender totalmente la situación igual sentía cariño hacia el .

Nosotros también estamos aquí para apoyarte asique nunca más estarás solo – Fred uniéndose al abrazo junto a los demás provocando que el maléfico villano se pusiera a llorar.

De pronto las luces se apagaron y en mitad de dicha oscuridad se escucharon aplausos, luego se prendieron las luces mostrando que se trataba de Tactimon y Demon quienes hicieron acto de presencia en el campo de batalla este ultimo sostenía a tanto a Vicent como a Jasón entre sus garras.

Que conmovedor les juro que casi me sacaron una lagrima- Tactimon entre risas se burlaba de los presentes – pero – continuo el - Erik tiene sus ordenes al igual que nosotros – termino diciendo para luego dar paso a Demon.

Estas son es matar a estos bichos llorones si osas incumplir con nuestro acuerdo – Demon amenazo al chico para luego comenzar a estrangular a Jasón y Vicent

Malditos si creen que vamos a dejar que …- Phathom poniéndose en posición de ataque junto con su compañero estaba a punto de atacar pero se detuvo al ver Erik avanzar hacia ellos – lo sabia, la basura siempre será basura – pensaba para si mismo mientras seguía viendo avanzar a su enemigo

Lo ven con buen soldado vuelve al lado de sus compañeros - Tactimon exponía pero para sorpresa de todos y con la ayuda de ZeedGarurumon este libero ambos niños de las garras de Demon .

Esta es mi respuesta ¡Renuncio! - Erik con ambos niños en sus brazos grito para luego llamar a los digimon que lo servían mas su compañero para luchar .

¡rata traidora ! no creas que saldrás vivo de aquí ¡ Uña Slash ! – Demon haciendo crecer sus garras rojas se disponía cortar al muchacho quien protegió a los pequeños del ataque , justo en el ultimo segundo ShineGreymon lanzo su escudo para protegerlos.

Como dijeron mis amigos ese chico ya no luchara solo – ShineGreymon declaro para luego ponerse en guardia junto a sus amigo.

Largarte insolente déjame mostrarte a que te enfrentas ¡ Torre del Martillo! – Tactimon manifestó Golpeando el suelo tres veces con su espada, haciendo que la tierra alrededor suyo explotara eliminando todo a su alrededor a excepción de los humanos y sus amigos digimon .

Este tipo es como chronomon con esteroides – Fred asustado contemplaba aquel digimon cuyo poder era incomparable a cualquier digimon que han enfrentado .

Hemos enfrentado a tipos más feos y ganamos – HerakleKabuterimon decía poniéndose al frente del grupo para empezar a pelear.

Tiene razón si luchamos juntos nadie podrá vencernos – Tom con el mismo espíritu de su compañero se precipito a atacar pero Demon lo repelió con facilidad antes de hacer otro movimiento fue interceptado por Erik.

Escucha estos tipo no son como los demás enemigos que han enfrentado asique ,tu ,fred llévense a miss hermanos y evacuen a los demás niños que están en este lugar – Erik instruía a ambos chicos para luego ver a Tak y Phathom – me gustaría decir que podre ganar solo pero estaría mintiendo asique por favor ayúdenme – solicito a ambos chicos quienes dudaron del plan que proponía.

Cuenta conmigo – Claudia despertando al fin se unió al plan de este – pero - continuo ella – como planeas que ellos encuentren a esos niños – la muchacha hizo notar Kyokyomon salto para que le prestaran atención.

Yo sé solo síganme - Kyokyomon indico para luego salir corriendo siendo seguido de cerca por el grupo de Tom.

De verdad creen que van a huir tan fácil de nosotros ¡Tanegashima! - usando los cañones de su espalda Tactimon intento destruir al grupo de tom pero interceptando por el cañón de ZeedGarurumon .

Saben es grocero atacar por la espalda ,déjenme darles una lección de modales ¡ digi-energy , doble carga ! – Claudia dibujando un corazón potencio su energía para hacer evolucionar a Lalamon.

Lalamon ultradigivol a ...Lilamon – grito ella convirtiéndose en una hada vestida con un hermoso traje hecho de flores.

 **Digi análisis:**

 **Lilamon:** _Un Digimon Hada que tiene un aspecto como la lila, una flor que es amada por todos. Es pura e inocente, y a pesar de su aspecto hermoso, se dice que gobierna sobre la muerte y el renacimiento. Sus hojas son tóxicas, y son suficientes para matar al oponente. Sus movimientos especiales están disparando innumerables haces esbeltas de sus hojas como dedos (Lila Rocío) y continua golpeando con sus dos manos extensibles (Bofetada de Belleza). Además, se dice que los que sufren esta técnica al instante se enamoran de Lilamon. Además, se puede bailar con gracia, esparciendo un olor encantador polen para hechizar al oponente (Un Deux Polen)_

Lección uno el saludo ¡ Lila Rocío ! – Lilamon disparo desde sus dedos unos poderosos rayos para destruir a sus rivales.

Veo que hoy voy agregar unas nuevas victimas a mi colección ¡Llamarada del Caos! – Demon maliciosos miro a sus enemigo Atacando con un tornado de fuego oscuro a sus enemigos.

Comenzó así la pelea definitiva entre la pareja de perversos digimon y nuestros héroes creando grandes explosiones con cada choque de los titanes digitales . Contra todo pronóstico los muchachos daban una buena pelea ,el problema estaba que su enfrentamiento estaba a punto de derrumbar el edificio sobre ellos cosa que Erik noto.

Oigan debemos acabar pronto para irnos no creo que este lugar valla resistir mucho mas – Erik advertía al grupo de amigos mientras la lucha continuaba.

Tranquilo lo único que debemos hacer ganar tiempo mientras que Tom y Fred evacuan el lugar - Tak comentaba mirando su consola esperando el mensaje de Tom para así huir del lugar .

De verdad creen que podrán huir de nosotros , desde aquí irán directo a la tumba ¡ Flama del Infierno ! –Dijo Demon para luego disparar desde las palmas de sus manos una llamarada tan intensa que lastimo seriamente a Flaremon y Lilamon. Los únicos que apenas se mantenían en pie eran ZeedGarurumon y ShineGreymon.

Parece que algunos idiotas no saben cuando es la hora de tirar la toalla pero descuiden pronto su sufrimiento acabara en especial para ti Traidor ¡ Espada de….- Tactimon amenazaba a sus enemigo estando apunto de golpear el piso con su espada pero fue interceptado por el débil ataque de Flaremon – patético de verdad creíste que tenias algún chance de lastimarme – se burlo del digimon pero este rio por lo bajo.

El no pero nosotros si ¡Espada Corona de Fuego ! – ShineGreymon Combina su escudo y su espada de fuego formando una nueva y poderosa espada con la cual ataco en conjunto con ZeedGarurumon quien uso su ataque de **Cañón Zeed** el cual impacto de lleno a ambos Digimon.

Tras una última explosión nuestros héroes habían desaparecido provocando que ambos digimon explotaran de furia destruyendo todo el lugar. Lejos de allí en el pueblo de Sweet spring los muchachos se reagruparon con sus demás amigos junto a los demás niños y digimon quienes no entendían completamente lo que pasaba pero antes que pudiera explicar Erik se sintió mal.

Bueno creo que llego mi hora – Erik contaba a su nuevos amigos para luego comenzar a brillar mostrando su numero 6.

De que hablas manito – Vicent asustado fue al lado de su hermano al cual le crecieron 6 flores rojas.

¡Oh no! resiste seguro que hay algo que pueda hacer – Tak reaccionando al reconocer los síntomas que presentaba el ex – villano pues era lo mismo ocurrido con sus demás enemigos luego de vencerlo .

Tranquilos sabia que esto iba pasar y me lo merezco después de todo lo que hecho pero al menos me voy sabiendo que al final hice lo correcto - Erik adolorido contaba a todos para luego llamar a Phathom – se que no estoy en posición de pedir nada pero te lo pido cuida de Jasón por mi , no lo dejes solo por favor – el le suplicaba a su doble quien entre lagrimas le respondió .

Si por supuesto te juro por mi vida que cuidare a ese chico – Phathom se comprometía a cuidar del hermanito de Erik quien luego llamo a Vicent quien no paraba de llorar.

Por favor no llores porque pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado te lo prometo – Erik acariciando la cara del chico , luego miro a los muchachos –lamento haberlos hecho sufrir y por favor discúlpenme con sus amigas – el se disculpaba con los muchachos al tiempo que les pedia que les diera su mensaje a las Rainbooms – Tak toma esto en mi consola guarde archivos importantes protégelos , también quiero que le digas a Gaomon que fue un honor pelear a su lado y cuídate de la …- entregándole al adolecente su consola y digivice para luego intentar advertirle algo pero justo en ese momento sus flores desaparecieron volviendo negro en vez de blanco para luego desaparecer.

Todos los presente comenzaron a llorar pues tras haber obtenido la redención su nuevo amigo se desvaneció en el aire . Mientras lejos de allí la energía cosechada de Erik era colocada dentro de la mismo aparato que los demás mostrando que estaba llena al tope.

Bueno al menos hoy no fue pérdida total , ya que al fin pondremos nuestro plan en acción - Barbamon comentaba a su compatriotas quien aun se recuperaban de su ultima batalla.

Ciertamente pero aun nos hace falta la espada del triunfo para que nuestra conquista sea absoluta - Dracumon con su usual pose elegante mencionaba a su compañero – lo cual no será nada fácil con esos mocosos alrededor y menos ahora que están motivados – termino diciendo el para luego escuchar pisadas a la distancia.

Eso es porque nunca enfrentaron algo superior – dijo un desconocido cuya altura delataba su edad la cual era la de un joven de 18 años el cual usaba una armadura negra con detalles rojas quien se saco su casco – pero – continuo el – pronto lo harán no es verdad chicas –termino diciendo Jim quien hizo acto de presencia junto a dos compañeras.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	47. Legend 46

**Lamento la tardanza tuve cosas que hacer que me impidieron escribir el cap , dicho sea de paso este capitulo marca el principio del fin de esta historia, sin mas que decir que lo disfruten**

* * *

 **(** poner la cancion: Digimon Adventure OST #3 – Subtitle)

 **Legend 46: La camarilla**

Observando a lo lejos el grupo liderado por Jim planificaba su próximo movimiento para poder secuestrar a Spadamon y garantizarle la victoria a tanto sus oscuros aliados como a su líder Titanomon, uno de los compañeras de Jim harta de estar al margen si deponía a atacar pero fue detenida por Jim.

¿Cuál es la prisa querida? – Jim cuestiona a la chica de más o menos de Applejack (humana) ,ojos color Pistacho, piel de color Gamboge claro, cabello de color fresa pálido con líneas de color fresa claro vestida con botas negras, falda a cuadros, camisa blanca sobre la cual usaba una chaqueta de cuero de color gris.

En primer lugar cuantas veces te he dicho que odio que me digas querida , mi nombre es Babs – liberándose del agarre de su compañero le reprochaba – en segunda – continuo ella – no se por qué demonios no vamos por esa alfombra con patas y acabamos con esos mocosos de una vez – decía ella queriendo acabar con su labor de una vez.

Golpearías a una avispero para que te piquen, se paciente hay que buscar la oportunidad perfecta para atacar –usando una analogía Jim le explicaba el porqué no iban tras Tak y sus amigos acto seguido apareció una tercera persona junto a ellos

Tiene razón sis , ellos son 9 y nosotros somos apenas 4 – decía una chica de casi de la edad de Jim quien de cabello largo de color gamba brillante , ojos color verde esmeralda claro , piel color carmesí claro usando un cintillo adornado con un girasol , aros rojos , camisa de rayas rojas y negras , jeans y zapatilla blancas

Hablando de ello Sun ¿Dónde se supone que está tu amorcito? –Babs seed con leve tono de burla a su líder recibiendo una mirada severa por parte del chico.

Ella a diferencia tuya está recolectando información de eso mocosos con su compañera – Jim contaba a la dos muchachas sorprendiendo a la menor del grupo - ¿Qué? – Continuo el – acoso creíste que enviaríamos a una enana descuidada como tú para hacer un trabajo tan importante – Devolviendo la broma le la cría causando que se pusiera roja de rabia.

Mientras tanto en Sweet Spring los muchachos se dividieron para vigilar, cuidar y alimentar al grupo de niños que habían rescatado de la base enemiga, lo cual no era fácil debido que aquellos pequeños se comportaban como si estuvieran en un parque de atracciones, afortunadamente contaban con la ayuda de tanto los habitantes del pueblo como los digimon de aquella base quienes se ofrecieron ayudarles. Tak, junto con Erik y Claudia conversaban con Gaomon poniéndolo al día de lo ocurrido con Erik así como entre ellos.

Ya veo, siempre supe que mi señor tenían un buen corazón por eso elegí ser su compañero y lo ayude con su plan – Gaomon intentando sonar feliz por la decisión final de Erik pero en el fondo estaba triste por la partida de su aliado.

No tienes que fingir todos sabemos la relación cercana que ambos compartían – Claudia comentaba consolando al digimon ganado una sonrisa por parte del debido a la forma amable a que se refería a su amigo.

Hablando de él todavía no he logrado abrir los archivos de consola, están protegida con clave tienes alguna idea de cuál puede ser – Tak interrogaba al compañero de Erik quien negó con la cabeza – ¡Que mal! , entre otras cosas hay algo y se que no es el mejor momento de preguntar pero como fue que tu grupo cayeron en las manos de Erik – eligiendo las palabras adecuada el adolecente llamaba al mayor del grupo quien en ese momento se hallaba distante.

Perdón en que estábamos – Phathom contestaba pues en esos momentos estaba pensando en su doble, así como la promesa que le había hecho a este.

De pronto entrando a la habitación llegaron Lalamon y Agumon , el primero con expresión seria trai un mensaje para uno de los presentes , mientras que el dinosaurio amarrillo trai un chico en cada brazo más uno en la cabeza.

Jefe siento interrumpirlos pero podrían ayudarnos con este grupo de traviesos – Agumon abrumado por tener que cuidar a tanto niños nuevos fue solicitar la ayuda del trió.

Ok ahorra vamos no te preocupes y Lalamon ocurre algo – Claudia tranquilizaba a Agumon al tiempo que preguntaba a su compañera la razón de su expresión.

Es que los como los compañeros de Gaomon como el pequeño Jasón comenzaron a despertar y murmuran su nombre – Lalamon contaba al trió así que disolvieron la reunión y partieron cada uno a cumplir su deber

Guiado por el digimon planta Phathom llego a una habitación prestada por los habitantes de Sweet Spring , descansando en tres pequeñas camas los dos digimon y el pequeño humano . En el la primera cama se encontraba un digimon con aspecto de un reptil bípedo amarillo, con la panza azul con signos rosados , Lo más distintivo de él era la capa de piel que lleva encima de color azul claro con rayas de azul oscuro, en la segunda cama se encontraba un digimon con la forma de un perro labrador de pelaje blanco con orejas rosadas, una cola rosa, y grandes garras doradas, el pelo en su cabeza le cubre casi hasta sus ojos. Finalmente Jasón se encontraba en la tercera cama .

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Gabumon:** _A pesar de que está cubierto por una piel, es claramente un Digimon reptil. Debido a su personalidad extremadamente tímida, siempre recoge los datos que Garurumon deja tras de sí, y da forma en una piel de llevar. Debido a que usa la piel de Garurumon, es temido por otros Digimon, que cumple la función de salvaguardar en sí como resultado de la protección de su cuerpo. Cuando está usando esa piel, su personalidad hace un cambio completo de 180 °. Su movimiento especial es "Petit Fire"._

 **Labramon:** _Un Digimon Bestia que tiene una apariencia como un perro real. Se dice que el nivel infantil es la forma final de los Digimon artificiales, y aunque la opinión dominante dice que no va a evolucionar más allá de esto, existen informes no confirmados de que ha evolucionado más allá, también. Tal vez, algún tipo de milagro podría estimular una evolución en Labramon. Es extremadamente fiel a su Tamer, y se siente llamado a protegerlo. Su movimiento de firma "Licor de Cura" restaura y optimiza los datos de los Digimon debilitados. Su Movimiento especial está generando un híper-oscilación con un ladrido de gran alcance (Ladrido de Retriever)._

Erik ¿Dónde estas? – Jasón murmuraba llamando al mayor de sus hermanos por instinto Phathom fue a su lado y sostuvo su pequeña mano.

Muchachos me escuchan sigan mi voz para volver a mi lado – Gaomon poniéndose entre la cama de Gabumon y Labramon tomándoles de las patas y garras.

Tras un par de minuto los tres despertaron estando felices de estar con las personas que aman. Mientras que ambos se ponían al día con sus familiares y amigos eran espiados por un desconocido quien mantenía un bajo perfil para no ser descubierto

Entonces que tenemos hasta ahora compañero – sosteniendo un digivice plateado preguntaba una chica de unos 18 años cabello castaño, ojos violetas y piel morena clara vestida con un abrigo negro con botones dorados, zapatos de tacón a un digimon en su interior , mientras que volaba sobre el lomo de un digimon cuyo cuerpo estaba formado por diferentes partes de animales como alas de dragón, cola de serpiente, cuerpo de tigre y patas delanteras de ave.

 **Digi-análisis** :

 **Griffomon** : Un Digimon unificado que posee la cabeza, alas y patas delanteras de un Digimon Ave, y el cuerpo de un Digimon Bestia con una cola de serpiente unido a él. Aunque es capaz de volar por los cielos con sus alas, se dice que por lo general habita en regiones desérticas y cuevas de montaña. Además, el poder ofensivo de Griffomon es muy grande, y porque hace deporte del oponente con movimientos agudos, es difícil analizar cualquier forma de derrotar a Griffomon. Su Movimiento especial está produciendo una onda de muy alta frecuencia de sonido que altera por completo la estructura de datos del rival (Voz Supersónica).

Miss sensores indican que sus fuerzas están disgregadas por todo el pueblo pero he podido grabar esto - el digimon dentro del dispositivo con un tono robótico, mientras reproducía una conversación de los diferentes muchachos – y también - continuo el - he detectado que este pequeño se mantiene alejado de los demás por algún motivo desconocido – mostrando la imagen de Vicent quien paseaba junto con coronamon y su amigo Kyokyomon

Enserio pero que interesante –Dijo ella mientras reía por lo bajo para luego ir a hablar con sus compañeros de equipo.

Entretanto Coronamon y Kyokyomon paseaba junto al joven Vicent quien todavía estaba deprimido por la desaparición de su "hermano", cosa que ambos digimon notaron asique intentaron de todas las maneras de animarlo.

Kyo ¿Sabes que le dice un jaguar a otro? – Coronamon haciendo una rutina de comedia cuestionaba al pequeño digimon.

No que le dice un jaguar a otro – Kyokyomon haciéndose el tonto seguía la corriente a Coronamon.

"Jaguar you?"-respondió Coronamon provocando que tanto el como Kyokyomon comenzaran a reír en cambio Vicent se para en seco.

Phathom me quería tanto como lo hacia Erick – Rompiendo el silencio el pequeño Vicent consultaba usando el sobrenombre del verdadero Erick para diferenciarlo con el otro.

Por supuesto que si en todo las peleas que hemos librado en los único que pensaba era en su familia en ti ,tu madre y Jasón – Coronamon impresionado ante tal declaración del chiquillo intentaba calmarlo .

Entonces porque no nos dijo de ti y dejo que todas estas cosas malas pasaran – Vicent sentándose contra un muro seguía conversando con el digimon león.

Lo intento pero siempre que resolvía un problema surgía uno aun peor , lo cual solo empeoro cuando llego al Digimundo – Coronamon le explicaba al pequeño siendo lo mas simple posible para que el entendiera pero no lograba convencerlo – pero sabes – continuo el – de lo único que habla a tanto a mi como sus amigos desde lo conocemos es lo mucho que te ama , en sus horas mas oscura eras tu y Jasón lo inspiraban a seguir – termino diciendo el provocando al fin que el pobre chico se sintiera mejor consigo mismo y con su hermano.

Por desgracia el momento duro mucho mas pues de pronto aparecieron ante el trió un grupo de serpiente las cuales eran el mayor temor del pequeño humano , al ver eso ambos digimon contraatacaron pero sin importar cuánto atacaran estas no retrocedían . Entonces el trió salió corriendo en búsqueda de ayuda pero en cada esquina encontraban algo aterrado entre ellas arañas ponzoñosas , monstruos deformes entre otras cosas aterradoras finalmente quedaron arrinconar al grupo de amigos.

Tranquilo tito no permitiremos que ninguno de eso engendros te coja - Kyokyomon se comprometía junto a Coronamon a protegerlo, fue entonces que el pequeño comenzó a toser y a sostenerse el pecho haciendo gesto de dolor.

¡Oh no! resiste por favor – Coronamon exaltado fue a sostener al pequeño entrando en pánico acostó a Vicent y para luego concentrar todo su poder de fuego.

Es increíble que estemos en otro mundo me siento como en una película – Jasón comentaba alegre tras oír la historia contada por parte de su hermano mayor.

Pues créelo porque esto es real – Gabumon simpatizando con la actitud del joven humano le comento para luego dar paso a Labramon .

Después si quieres podemos darte un tour para que conozcas mejor nuestro hogar – Labramon entre ladridos le ofrecía darle un paseo al pequeño cosa que lo hizo reír.

¡Erik! Creo que tenemos un problema – Gaomon advertía al muchacho quien por el gesto de la cara del digimon fue a ver a lo que se refería divisando la señal de su compañero para luego ir en su ayuda

Los demás también habían visto la señal hecha por su nuevo compañero asique fueron a ver lo que pasaba, encontrando al pequeño Vicent sudando frio mientras se retorcía de dolor , rápidamente fueron a atenderlo . Vigilando desde lejos observaban la terrible escena se encontraba el grupo liderado por Jim.

No creen que nos excedimos un poco – Sunflower sintiéndose mal al ver el mal estado que habían dejado al pequeño niño.

Tienes razón sis ese pobre chico luce terrible – Babs sintiéndose igual que su hermana vio como se llevaban al crio.

Probablemente tengan razón – dijo la chica del abrigo a lo que su pensativo líder concordando con ambas muchachas.

Ya es tarde para retroceder, lo que vamos hacer es adaptarnos a la situación – Jim manifestó para luego sacar su propia consola para mandarle un mensaje a sus enemigos.

Entretanto los muchachos y sus compañeros acostaron al pequeño Vicent en una cómoda cama, ademas de colocarle paños húmedos en la cabeza para disminuirle el dolor de cabeza , lamentablemente sus esfuerzos no eran suficiente para aplacar su sufrimiento.

No se que mas hacer – Tom angustiado trabajaba como enfermero del pequeño , mientras tanto Phathom conversaba con su compañero .

Entonces que fue lo que sucedió – Phathom interrogaba a su compañero quien procedió a contarle la extraña persecución que había sufrido ese día.

Por lo que describes parece que alguien nos está mandando un mensaje – Agumon uniéndose a la conversación comentaba tras oír el relato por parte del león digital.

Será esto de lo quería prevenirnos Erik – Tak pensaba para sus adentros fue entonces que la condición de Vicent empeoro a tal grado que este perdió el conocimiento.

Esto es malo chicos necesitamos conseguirle algún remedio para el – Claudia con tono preocupación mesclado con pánico contaba al grupo de muchachos.

Pero en nuestra farmacias no venden esa clase de medicina - Tentomon explicaba a los presentes para luego ver Gaomon – Erik por casualidad no te habrá dejado alguna medicina de la que trajo del mundo humano – manifestando su curiosidad le decía al digimon quien negó con la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento sonó la consola de todos los chicos, al abrirlas todos pudieron leer un mensaje.

 _Esto es un llamado para los niños elegidos , se les pide que asistan a un enfrentamiento que se celebrara en estas coordenadas_ – Leían al unisonó los niños y Claudia.

Esto debe ser una broma , no estamos en condiciones para luchar en estos momentos – Falcomon manifestaba su desagrado ante el mensaje que el sabia que venia de los villanos.

 _Sepan que si rehúsan a venir no solo la vida del hermano de su compañero se extinguirá , sino que ademas un camarada que lo ayudo en el pasado lo acompañara al panteón_ \- decía el mensaje mostrando la imagen de un amordazado Melvin – _Esperan contar con su aparición , se despide La camaradilla_ \- terminaron de leer el mensaje los muchachos se angustiaron

Mientras nuestros héroes se debatían lo que iban hacer, sus enemigos no perdían el tiempo preparando los detalles de su plan para que saliera de manera perfecta , en medio de toda esa planeación Melvin intentaba liberarse cosa que Jim noto.

Yo si fuera tu ni lo intentarían esa cadenas están hecha de un material muy resisten – Mencionaba Jim recibiendo una mirada de indignación por parte de Melvin.

No piense mal de nosotros pero es simple son ellos o nosotros – Sunflower contaba al caballero cambiando su gesto por uno de preocupación por la suerte de esos chicos acto seguido aparecieron Grandracumon y Demon.

Entonces mi bella Sun estas lista para ejecutar nuestro plan – Grandracumon cuestiono con una postura arrogante y elegante a la muchacha la cual asintió de mala gana .

Que bueno por fin podre vengarme de esos mocosos por la humillación que me hicieron pasar – Demon malicioso se afilaba sus garras rojas pensando en la masacre que iba a ejecutar sobres aquello chicos.

Tranquilo el plan es distraerlos no eliminarlo por ahorra – Jim menciono al maléfico digimon quien le hizo caso omiso para luego ponerse su casco.

Entretanto los muchacho tomaron la decisión de dividirse en dos grupos Tak ,tom , lex y Max fueron a rescatar a Melvin , mientras Phathom , John , Fred y spike subieron al reino Lotosmon pues gracias a la última aventura de los pequeños mas una información proporcionada por su amigo Petermon descubrieron que con el agua de una de las fuentes combinada con las lagrimas del digimon hada crea una poción que ocurra cualquier enfermedad. En lo que todos iban a cumplir su misión Claudia , Lalamon , Spadamon y Gaomon se quedaron a cuidar a Tanto Vicent como el resto de chicos que ahorra habitaban en el pueblo.

Espero que los chicos vuelvan con bien de esta aventura – Claudia viendo como los chicos se desvanecían a la distancia.

Tranquila si alguien puede hacerlo son ellos – Lalamon contaba a la inquieta joven de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrio revelando a Jasón quien venia vestido con una camisa blanca sobre la cual trai puesto una chaqueta azul con el dibujo de un dinosaurio en la parte trasera , unos short verdes y unos zapatos sin cordones quien fue corriendo junto a su hermano.

Lo lamento , se enterró de lo que ocurrió y vino corriendo a ver a Vicent pese a mi insistencia - Gaomon se disculpaba con la joven quien no le pudo contestar pues fue llamada por Jasón.

Disculpa pero mi hermano se va a morir – Jasón apesadumbrado por la condición de su hermano temiendo por su destino debido a su condición actual .

Por supuesto que no ahorra mismo tu hermano y sus amigos fueron a buscar su medicina – Claudia abrazando al pequeño de 4 año asegurándole que todo saldría bien.

Oye sabes por aquí venden unos dulces exquisitos voy por algunos – Spadamon queriendo romper con la tiste escena tomo uno de los tesoro dados por Jupitermon para poder cómpralos.

Bueno por fin hemos llegado – bajando del lomo de Cannonbeemon comunico a sus compañeros de equipo.

No creen que todo está muy silencioso – Yatagaramon manifestaba su inquietud al no sentir ninguna presencia en aquella isla flotante aparte la de el y sus aliados .

Enfoquémonos por favor, busquemos las fuentes lo antes posible – Phathom solicito al grupo de muchachos siendo guiados por spike quien conocía a la perfección el camino .

Tras un par de minutos de correr sin parar finalmente llegaron a la fuente por desgracia estas estaban completamente destruidas.

Pero que ha pasado aquí – Fred desconcertado pues la ultima vez que estuvieron ahi la fuentes no solo estaban bien sino que eran vigiladas por Blossomon quien se encontraba ausente , ademas no encontraba Lotosmon pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque tuvo que evitar el ataque de Barbamon .

Lo lamento pero la fuentes están momentáneamente fuera de servicio – Tactimon se burlaba de sus enemigos siendo Phathom el primero en contestar.

Ustedes dos van pagar por esto ¡ Digi –energy , doble carga ! – Furico por lo hecho por sus enemigos hizo evolucionar a su compañero a su forma ultra.

¡ Rugido de la Destrucción ! – Flaremon exclamo para luego un poderoso rugido que fue fácilmente repelido por la magia de Barbamon.

Tendrás que maullar mas fuerte si quieres que cantar en este concierto - el maliciosos digimon contaba siendo John el primero en hablar

(Poner desde aquí: Digimon Adventure OST#48 - Tataki no Toki)

Por suerte para ustedes hay más de donde vino eso ¡Digi - energy , mega -carga ! - poniéndose en posición de ataque junto a sus compañero hizo evolucionar a respectivos digimon comenzando asi la batalla.

A la cabeza del grupo TigerVespamon , Seraphimon y Ravemon se abalanzaron sobre sus enemigos. Pero tal como les habían contado sus amigos estos digimon eran mas poderosos que otros que hayan enfrentado en batallas previas , sin embargo ellos continuaron su lucha ya que sabían lo que arriesgaban . En ese momento el grupo liderado por Tak ya había llegado a las coordenadas del mensaje gracias a las indicaciones de Spadamon.

Porque nos habrán citado venir a este valle – Tak se preguntaba antes de salir volando por el ataque de Grandracumon siendo protegido por Rizegreymon.

Porque en este lugar ha sido sede de muchas ejecuciones – Grandracumon despejando las dudas de su rival aparecía junto a Demon

¿Qué le hicieron al señor Melvin ? –Tom les exigía a sus rivales acto seguido surgiendo desde debajo de la tierra apareció Melvin atado a un poste.

Lo quieren vengan por el , si se atreven ¡ Llamarada del Caos! – Demon provocando a sus enemigos para luego atacarlos con un tornado de fuego oscuro siendo protegido por sus camaradas.

Parece que no podremos resolver esto comiendo cupcakes , pues entonces ¡Digi-energy , mega carga!- Max burlándose de ambos digimon para luego junto a sus amigos hacer evolucionar a sus compañeros a su forma mega.

Pues entonces comencemos con nuestro primer plato ¡ Flecha de Artemisa! –convocando sus armas Dianamon comenzó la batalla contra ambos.

oye guarda algo para mi ¡ Martillo Brillante! – quejándose como niño ShineGreymon ataco a Demon quien alzo vuelo para evitar el ataque acto seguido lo ataco con sus garras para su mala suerte este tenía el apoyo de sus camaradas .

se tragaron el anzuelo , ahorra que compañero - preguntaba el compañero de Jim a través del digivice .

pues es hora de destrozar y capturar –Jim contesto para luego mandar un mensaje a sus compañeras mientras el convocaba tanto a su compañero como a un poderoso digimon.

De vuelta a la batalla en la tierra Lotosmon la lucha de los muchachos con sus enemigos seguía pues ninguno de los dos lados estaba dispuesto a ceder hasta destruir al otro.

Eso todo lo que tiene pareja de lelos – Spike desafiante se burlaba de sus enemigos quienes se rieron por lo bajo acto seguido tanto Seraphimon como TigerVespamon recibieron el impacto de dos misiles.

¿De dónde vino eso ? – Ravemon yendo junto Flaremon a socorrer a sus amigos siendo separados por un muro de fuego

(Parar: Digimon Adventure OST#48 - Tataki no Toki y poner : Digimon Adventure OST#50 - Arata na Teki! )

Que opinas estos críos lucen tan fuerte como nos contaron – decía Sunflower a su hermana Babs junto a un digimon maquina con armadura negra.

Para mi están un poco verdes aunque el enano de cabello esmeralda es bastante tierno - Respondía Babs coqueteando con spike al tiempo que bajaba del lomo de un monstruosos digimon dragón el cual parecía tener alas hechas de lava .

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **BlackSaintGalgomon:** es un Digimon Tipo Máquina. Un tipo de SaintGalgomon que se especializa en atacar territorio enemigo, está equipado con enormes cantidades de armamento. Aunque carece de velocidad, es capaz de utilizar las armas basadas en calor ubicadas por todo su cuerpo para contraatacar en todas las direcciones sin moverse una pulgada. Su movimiento especial es disparar toda la artillería pesada en su cuerpo a la vez ( Disparo en ráfaga ).

 **Megidramon:** Un Digimon extremadamente malvado que es el más malo entre los Digimon Dragón. A pesar de que es una especie rara que ni siquiera sabe que existe, y su existencia misma es un "Peligro Digital", sus poderes fueron sellados por algún tipo de "Fuerza". Sin embargo, se dice que una gran cantidad de daño se ejercerá sobre el Mundo Digital cuando se despiertan sus poderes. Cuenta con un cuerpo hecho de Chrome Digizoid. se dice que se prevé que la ola de terror como un caballero oscuro o como un dragón oscuro dependiendo del observador. Su movimiento de firma es una poderosa onda de choque que se llama "Aullido del Infierno". Su movimiento especial es su "Flama Megiddo", que reduce todo a cenizas.

Y ustedes princesas quienes son – Fred ganado una mirada severa por parte de la menor del dúo femenino.

A quien le dices princesa enano sarnoso ataca ¡Megidramon !– Babs ordeno llamando a su compañero quien ataco Flaremon .

Veamos a quien eliminare primero – decía Sunflower recibiendo el primer golpe por parte de Ravemon quien ataco combinado su ala de metal con su espada – odio las aves ya sabes que hacer - llamando a BlackSaintGalgomon quien disparo su artillería contra el digimon volador.

Creo que esa es la señal para dejar de contenernos ¡ Vara Codiciosa ! – indico Barbamon a su compañero para luego usar su vara para lanzar un poderoso hechizo contra Seraphimon .

Ya era hora me estaba cansando de jugar este juego ¡ Estocada del Dios Feroz ! – Aliviado Tactimon por poder luchar al a su máxima capacidad usando el extremo de la funda de Jatetsufujin-maru, golpea varias veces a TigerVespamon con electricidad quien poseyendo dos espadas poderosas así como una velocidad fantástica se hallaba indefenso ante el ataque de su enemigo.

Debí quedarme callado verdad – Fred lamentándose por haber llamado princesa a aquellas chicas recibiendo una mirada seria por parte de sus amigos.

Enserio!? Cual fue tu primera pista Einstein – decían sarcástico todos al unisonó para reprender al crio por lo que provoco .

(volver a poner: Digimon Adventure OST#48 - Tataki no Toki)

Las cosas se veían negras para el grupo de amigos pues de un momento a otro sus enemigos habían dado vuelta la balanza a su favor. Mientras tanto ShineGreymon , HerakleKabuterimon , Dianamon y Vikemon tenían libraban la mayor de las batallas, entre ambos digimon no sabían cual era mas peligroso ya que ambos mostraban un enorme poder oscuro.

De verdad creen que pueden dañarme con sus insificante poderes ¡ Grito Mortal!– Grandracumon con daños alguno abrió las bocas de sus piernas para emitir un potente e hiriente alarido.

¡ Hacha vikinga ! – Vikemon disparando sus estrellas del norte callo a las dos bocas – ¿Qué? Habla mas claro – se burlo el digimon quien sirvió como apoyo para que Dianamon atacara al digimon

Mientras tanto HerakleKabuterimon y ShineGreymon luchaban en el aire contra Demon combinando su electricidad con las llamas de su amigo crearon una super técnica la cual impacto directo contra su adversario usando su garra disipo el humo generado por el ataque para luego ir en contra de ambos.

¡ Nudillo Martillo ! – Demon golpeo a ambos digimon con sus garras dejándolos mareados y como si no fuera poco uso técnica de Uña Slash para rásgale tanto la armadura como el exoesqueleto de ambos digimon lastimándolo gravemente.

Este tipo si que es sanguinario – Tom comentaba tras ver el daño que el demonio le había hecho a sus amigos.

Tranquilo solo debemos aguantar el tiempo suficiente mientras Lex y Tak liberan a Melvin - Max le manifestaba a su compañero.

Es por eso que no podemos darnos por vencido ¡Mega Blaster! – HerakleKabuterimon expuso para luego alzar el vuelo para lanzar una ráfaga de de enormes esferas de electricidad a Demon, seguido por ShineGreymon.

Los planes de mi jefe siempre han funcionado y hoy no será la excepción, ademas ya tome mi segundo aire ¡ **Estallido Brillante! –** Confiando en el plan del adolecente ShineGreymon continuo su lucha contra Demon.

Dicho muchacho y su compañero por fin habían llegado a donde estaba Melvin que despertó de golpe al sentir su parecencia.

Tranquilo SR. Melvin en un segundo estará libre – Lex informo al caballero quien lejos de tranquilizarse se estremeció e intento advertirles de algo pero por la mordaza no se le entendía nada.

Ahorra si que nos querían decir - Tak sacándole la mordaza le pregunto pero antes que pudiera contestar tuvo que evitar el ataque de un nuevo enemigo – y tu quien eres – interrogo Tak al joven vestido con armadura y un casco con cuernos.

(Parar: Digimon Adventure OST#48 - Tataki no Toki y poner : Digimon Adventure OST#50 - Arata na Teki! )

Mi nombre es Darkus y lo quiero es su perdición – usando un modulador de voz jim respondía para luego convocar a dos nuevos digimon uno con una armadura carmesí y otro que resulto muy familiar – únanse a la fiesta ¡Chaosdramón,Blackwargreymon¡ - envió ambos digimon contra los amigos de ellos en lo que el lidiaba con ambos chicos.

 **Digi-análisis : **

**Chaosdramon** : Se dice que fue construido por la combinación de las partes de muchos Digimon de especies Cyborg, demostró habilidades más allá de la imaginación, y el experimento tuvo éxito. Agregando realces para mejorar aún más que Mugendramon se hizo Chaosdramon, que posee un profundo cuerpo metálico carmesí . Su cuerpo está hecho de "Digizoide Rojo" que se volvió a purificar del virtual super-metálico Cromo Digizoide y aumentó sólo su dureza, desvía cualquier ataque, y destruye todo. Su movimiento especial es una onda de energía de clase superacorazada despedida de sus dos cañones de artillería (Híper Cañón Infinito).

 **Blackwargreymon** : Es una sub-especie tipo Virus de WarGreymon. Aunque sus creencias y principios son el polo opuesto a los de WarGreymon, él existe por el bien de su propia y peculiar justicia. Detesta a aquellos que son injustos y no considera a los vulgares Digimon del tipo Virus como sus compañeros. Se le conoce como "El Guerrero Negro Azabache", no se sabe como se convirtió en un tipo Virus, pero su Emblema del Valor ha desaparecido de su Escudo Valiente. Su movimiento especial es similar a la "Fuerza Gaia" de WarGreymon, con excepción de que utiliza todas las emociones negativas dentro de este mundo y los concentra en un solo lugar, y después lo dispara "Fuerza Gea Oscura".

Es hora de acabar con esto ¡ Estallido….-Shigreymon a punto de darle el golpe final a Demon pero fue súbitamente interrumpido por Blackwargreymon quien lo impacto en forma de tornado .

(volver a poner : Digimon Adventure OST#48 - Tataki no Toki)

Solo sino entendiste estamos en el tiempo extra – Blackwargreymon apareciendo en mitad de la batalla.

Porque hasta ahora deciden aparecer – Demon regañaba a los digimon por su tardanza para llegar al combate.

Hubiéramos llegado antes pero nos gusta mas ver como les patean el trasero – Chaosdramon malicioso se burlo de sus compatriotas para luego Ataca con su garra izquierda a Vikemon .

Creo que llego la hora que me lo tome enserio – Dijo Grandracumon haciendo sonar sus nudillos curándose todas sus heridas.

Mientras que ambas batallas se desarrollaban un animado Spadamon cargado de dulces iba de vuelta con sus amigos ignorando que era vigilado de cerca.

Con estos dulces estoy seguro que Jasón y los demás olvidaran todas sus preocupaciones – Spadamon pensaba pero a mitad del camino choco con Griffomon – disculpe señor – volviendo en si este recogió sus cosas para seguir su camino pero fue detenido por Griffomon .

Hola pequeño mi nombre es Roxy y tengo una propuesta que hacerte – la chica de la misma edad que Jim se presentaba ante el digimon.

¿Qué clase de proposición ? –contesto Spadamon a lo que Roxy saco un frasco con pastillas rojas llamando la atención del pequeño digimon.

Mientras tanto en lo alto del cielo con la ayuda de las hermanas Babs y Sunflower los maléficos digimon le daban una tremenda paliza a los muchachos aun Ravemon en su modo sublime . Cosa que estaba empezando a desesperar al grupo de amigos a excepción de Phathom.

Dada su reputación pensé que sería más difícil vencerlos – Babs decepcionado de los muchachos ya que pensó que le costaría mas vencerlos.

Cierto Sis pero que se va hacer , te parece que terminemos con esto de una vez – Sunflower concordando con su hermano llamo a sus digimon para que acabaran la batalla

Combinando el poder de los 4 perversos digimon estuvieron a punto de destruir a los compañeros pero estos fueron protegidos por un campo de fuerza generado por la placa de Phathom.

(poner desde aquí: Digimon Savers – Believer)

No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes tengo la responsabilidad de proteger la vida de miss amigos y evitar que mi familia vuelva a sufrir ¡Digi-energy ,mega carga ! – Declaro Phathom para luego dibujar dos rayos cruzados por los cuales envió sue enrigia potenciada a su compañero provocando en él una nueva evolución

Flaremon Warp digivol a … Apollomon – grito el tras salir del az de luz para luchar contra sus enemigos .

Gran cosa de verdad piensa que tu solo puedes ….- Tactimon estando apunto de atacar pero fue detenido por un golpe en el adomen por parte de Apollomon, acto seguido tomo de la barba a Barbamon para usarlo como arma para combatir a los digimon de las hermanas.

Maldito mocoso no creas que esto se quedara así – Barbamon le manifestó a este para luego lanzar un hechizo contra el.

Si se termino ¡ Sol Explosivo ! – Apollomon Disparo una esfera ardiente de energía solar generada a partir de la esfera ubicada en su espalda la cual impacto de lleno a ambos digimon dejando sus datos inestables.

Entonces ustdes quieren seguir o prefieren decirnos donde esta Lotosmon – Spike recobrando la valentía les exigía a ambas quienes liberaron a dicho digimon para luego introducir a todos los digimon menos a Megidramon al digivice.

(aquí termina: Digimon Savers – Believer)

Aquí tienen ya tenemos lo que necesitamos adiós grupo de memos – Dijo Babs para luego irse junto a su hermana .

Tras eso los chicos volvieron con los demás pensado que aun sin la fuente los poderes curativos de Lotosmon serian suficiente para sanar a Vicent. Para su sorpresa este se encontraba feliz comiendo dulces con su hermano Jasón junto a Gabumon y Labramon escena que fue opacada por la cara de pena y shock de sus amigos junto a el señor Melvin preguntándose lo que había pasado fue Tak el primero en responder.

Chicos caímos en una **Trampa -** decía Tak mientras que a la distancia sobrevolando el cielo en lomo de Griffomon iba Roxy y Spadamon a un destino desconocido.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	48. Legend 47

**Lamento mucho la tardanza pero costo escribir este capitulo , espero que me puedan disculpar y espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

( **poner la cancion:** Digimon Adventure 03- subtitle)

 **Legend 47: El monte Corrupto**

Los chicos aun con el corazón en la mano después de su último enfrentamiento, estando en otra habitación para dejar descansar a tanto Jasón como a Vicent el primero no quiso separarse de su hermano por lo que sucedió con ese dia .Tras ponerse al día sobre su aventura en el territorio de Lotosmon, Tak comenzó a contar lo sucedido en rescate del señor Melvin

(Los hechos escritos desde aquí ocurrieron antes del final del cap. Anterior adema poner: Digimon Battle Online - Soundtrack - [13] Battle Theme)

La batalla para liberar a Melvin se encontraba en su apogeo ShineGreymon vs Blackwargreymon libraban una feroz batallas al ser la antítesis uno del otro ,mientras Chaosdramon tenía una batalla a muerte con Vikemon, el armamento que poseía el digimon maquina tenia contra las cuerdas al digimon bestia . Las cosas no iban mejor para Dianamon y HerakleKabuterimon quienes tuvieron que hacer frente a tanto Demon como Grandracumon quienes ya resultaban ser un problema mayor sin apoyo de sus amigos.

Eres bueno para ser un enano – ShineGreymon burlándose intentaba buscar algún punto débil pero antes que pudiera realizar su jugada su rival ataco

Diría lo mismo si representaras algún desafío para mi ¡Fuerza Gea Oscura! – Blackwargreymon respondía para luego reunir toda su energía para forma una esfera roja con la cual ataco a ShineGreymon

Que hermosa piel tan suave , tan perfecta para lustrar mi armadura¡ Híper Cañones Infinitos! –Chaosdramon malicioso disparando una poderosa ráfaga de energía desde sus cañones contra Vikemon.

Aun no he dicho mi ultima palabra ¡ Mega Gain Guard ! – Vikemon declaro el para luego rugir creando aura blanca que lo protegió del ataque para luego atacarlos con sus armas dañandoo ligeramente la armadura de Chaosdramon.

Por favor preciosa ríndete una dama como tu debe participar en actos tan barbárico – Grandracumon actuando arrogante intentaba convencer a su rival que abandonara en un momento la encerró en cristal de hielo .

Con esa actitud tan fría y pesada no me sorprende que estés soltero ¡Gancho Creciente! - Dijo Dianamon confundiendo a su adversario ya que este pensó que la había encerrado para luego cortarle una de sus caras.

No eres tan rudo sin tu compañero ¡ Polvo Doble ! – Menciono Demon atrapando a HerakleKabuterimon entre sus garras para extragularlo.

Contar con los amigos es bueno – dijo el digimon bicho para luego usar su cuerno para liberarse – pero – continuo el – también hay que arreglárselas solo ¡ Mega Blaster Máximo ! – concluye el para luego disparar un potente rayo contra el demonio quien para su desgracia lo esquivo con facilidad.

No sé cuanto más nuestros amigos aguanten – Max preocupado comento a Tom para luego esquivar el ataque de los villanos junto a su amigo – no sé cuanto más nosotros podamos aguantar – agobiado intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Vamos Tak ,Lex vengan pronto para poder retirarnos de una vez – Tom pensaba al ver lo precaria de su situación actual pues el súbito cambio en la batalla los estaba llevando al límite de su capacidad.

Pero ambos chicos tenían sus propios problemas pues Darkus mostraba tener una gran destreza fisca para el combate lo cual hacia difícil luchar contra el.

Este tipo es más rudo de lo que pensé, pero por alguna razón no siento la misma oscuridad en comparación a otros enemigos – reflexionaba Tak mientras seguía evitando los ataque del villano.

Se lo diré por última vez lárguense de aquí o sufran las consecuencias – Darkus amenazaba sacando una espada para atacar a ambos críos.

Porque siempre nos toca pelear con locos con armas – Fred se quejaba mientras evitaba los ataques perpetrados por su adversario

No se pero esto puede resultar beneficioso para nosotros – Tak comento acercándose al pequeño para susúrrale su plan

Tras establecer su estrategia ambos la ejecutaron la cual consistía en hacer lo mejor que la da a críos de su edad.

Oye cuernitos por aquí –Tak haciendo gesto tanto con la cara como el cuerpo para fastidiar a su oponente el cual lo ataco con furia .

Oh esta capa es de buena calidad – Fred jugaba con la capa de su oponente y en ataque de rabia la rompió - que opinan como bufanda o mejor como pañuelo – riéndose del vil ser usando el trozo de tela para enfurecerlo aun mas .

Me la van a ¡ pagar ! - Darkus harto de ambos niño realizo un ultimo ataque el cual libero finalmente a Melvin.

Mucho mejor gracias chicos - poniéndose de pie Melvin les agradecía a ambos , estando a punto de ser atacados por Darkus – por la espalda que cobarde – desarmando al villano para luego derribarlo en el suelo.

Creo que podemos dar por terminado esta batalla – Tak satisfecho iba a reunirse con sus amigos hasta que escucho el sonido de una alarma proveniente de su aun derribado oponente.

Si se acabo y ustedes perdieron torpes – Darkus leyendo el mensaje enviado por Roxy acto seguido guardo a todos los digimon cosa alivio a sus compañeros y a regañadientes a Demon – gracias por participar mis niños elegidos – termino diciendo el para luego alejarse montado sobre el lomo de Chaosdramon .

(Aquí acaba la narración por parte de Tak y la cancion: Digimon Battle Online - Soundtrack - [13] Battle Theme)

Y eso fue todo – Tak termino de contar su relato siendo interrumpido por Agumon quien estaba envuelto en venda.

Si fue todo para ustedes pero para nosotros no , eso tipos nos dieron una buena paliza – Agumon adolorido le reclamaba en nombre de sus compañeros digimon .

Si esa tal Babs y su hermana fueron feroces – Fred contaba a sus amigos recordando su difícil batalla contra ambas muchachas.

No solo ellas sus compañero eran muy fuertes, así como Tactimon y Barbamon ambos dominaban técnicas muy poderosas – Falcomon explicaba a sus compañeros el terrible poder destructivos que todos poseían.

Les Diré que sus aliados tampoco se quedan cortos si salimos vivos fue de puro milagro – Tomando la palabra Tentomon manifestaba su alivio porque todos sus amigos hayan vuelto con vida.

No fue por suerte fue porque ellos obtuvieron lo que querían – Tom exponía provocando que tanto el cómo sus amigos se pusieran triste por la suerte de Spadamon.

¿Que vamos hacer?- Spike preguntaba a los muchachos quienes no supieron que responder siendo Phathom quien rompió el silencio.

Fácil encontraremos a esos tipo para darles una paliza – Max expresando su deseo de recuperar al pequeño digimon así como el de castigar a sus captores.

Pero como ni siquiera sabemos donde se los llevaron – Claudia hizo notar fue entonces que el señor Melvin hizo acto de presencia.

Creo que yo tengo una idea –el conto trayendo consigo la consola que le pertenecía a Erik la cual había logrado desbloquear.

Entretanto en una locación secreta el pequeño Spadamon se encontraba prisionero pero el cuarto en que lo retenían era diferente a otros en lo que ha estado pues contaba con cama cómoda, una ventana que aun con rejas se podía ver el exterior.

Hice lo correcto - Pensaba el pequeño rememorando tanto los motivos como las acciones que lo llevaron a su encierro.

( desde aquí se contara el recuerdo de Spadamon)

Es muy simple pequeñín si tu vienes con nosotros , entonces yo le entregare esta medicina para tu amigo – Roxy explicaba al digimon acercándose levemente al digimon quien le hizo el quite.

Acaso crees que soy un tonto , ademas miss amigos volverán muy pronto y entonces …-Spadamon negándose a aceptar la oferta por parte de la chica pero antes que pudiera irse Griffomon lo detuvo.

Pero las horas pasan pequeño y la vida de ese humano que tanto aprecias se extinguirá pronto –Griffomon le hacia notar que el tiempo se acababa y que estaba en el evitar otra tragedia.

Me prometes que esa medicina le curara a Vicent –Spadamon cuestiono a la muchacha la cual se puso a su altura para verlo a los ojos.

Te doy mi palabra – Roxy comprometiéndose con Spadamon fue a dejarle tanto la medicina como los dulces a los amigos.

(aquí termina el recuerdo de Spadamon)

¡Hora comer! – Roxy grito abriendo la puerta del cuarto trayendo consigo una bandeja con cupcakes y leche con miel.

No me agrada el sabor de la ponzoña - Spadamon rechazando la comida ofrecida por la muchacha a lo cual respondió comiendo uno de los cupcakes.

Es una pena porque esta exquisita – Roxy comentaba tras probar el bocadillo mas la leche – ves aunque no lo creas no queremos hacerte daño – concluyo ella acercándose al Digimon pero este aun la rechazaba.

Tal vez pero trabajan con los locos que quieren destruir al mundo y a miss amigos - Spadamon contra argumentaba causando que Roxy riera por lo bajo

Se que para ti soy una extraña pero quizás con mi compañero te sientas mas a gusto - introdujo ella a su compañero tosiendo para que se sacara el casco.

Hola amigo ha pasado mucho tiempo – Jim desprovisto de su casco se aproximo a el quien reacciono con alegría .

Mientras los dos "amigos" se ponían al día , tras ser curado Lotosmon y reabastecerse de provisiones tanto los muchachos como Claudia tomaron la decisión de abandonar el pueblo de Sweet spring , dejando a cargo a tanto como Gaomon de los niños y los hermanitos de Erik .Lotosmon usando sus poderes oculto la ciudad para evitar futuros ataques por parte de los villanos que amenazaban al mundo digital.

Entonces cual es la primera parada de nuestro itinerario de vuelo Capitán – Gomamon con su usual actitud bromista cuestionaba a Tak mientras sobrevolaba el cielo en la garra de Rizegreymon junto algunos de sus compañeros.

Pues uno de los archivos que Melvin logro desbloquear habla sobre la leyenda de un trió de digimon con un poder sobre viento , trueno y agua - Tak narraba a sus amigos lo que había leído en la consola de Erik- por separados eran poderosos pero junto forman un poder tan grande que puede partir el mundo a la mitad – termino de contar el adolecente para luego dar paso a al mayor del grupo .

Asique el plan es buscar a estos tres digimon y pedirles que nos ayuden a vencer a nuestros enemigos – Phathom explicaba el próximo a seguir para el grupo de elegidos volando en la espalda de Yatagaramon.

A donde tenemos que ir exactamente – Spike cuestiono a ambos muchachos cuando de pronto llegaron a un montaña rodeado por una corriente de agua bajo una gran tormenta eléctrica .

No quiero sonar obvio pero creo que llegamos – John comento con un leve tono de sarcasmo mezclado con asombro montado sobre su compañero.

De un momento a otro varias manos hechas del agua fuero a atacar a tanto Rizegreymon , Cannonbeemon y a Yatagaramon quienes hicieron lo posible por liberarse, siendo rápidamente superados conteniendo la respiración los niños elegido fueron jalados al interior del monte aun destino un tanto incierto. Tras comer su bocadillo y conversar un largo rato Spadamon se armo de valor para preguntarle algo importante a su antiguo amigo.

Jim me puedes explicar porque trabajas con los locos que quieren liberar Titanomon el ser mas peligroso del Digimundo – Spadamon pregunto al joven quedando sin aliento tras decir la ultima frase.

Pues un tanto difícil de explicar pero … "Se puede decir que metí la pata en grande" - abriendo una puerta mostrando a los cuatro compañeras de equipo junto a sus respectivos compañeros digimon en su forma infantil cuyos datos se hallaban inestables

A Guillmon le duele mucho – Se quejaba un digimon de color rojo tenia un cuerpo musculoso pero delgado con tres dedos con garras en las manos y en el pie.

Lo se hermano pero ya pasara - lo consolaba un Agumon que se diferenciaba con el de Tak tanto en tamaño como el color quien mientras animaba a su compañero intentaba mantener unido los datos de sus pies.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Guillmon** : Un Digimon que tiene una apariencia similar a un dinosaurio que aún conserva su juventud. Aunque todavía es un niño, su potencial como una "especie de combate", algo que todos los Digimon poseen naturalmente, es muy alto, y oculta la personalidad de una bestia feroz carnívora. La marca dibujada en su abdomen se llama "Peligro Digital", que se inscribe en aquellos que tienen el potencial de causar un daño masivo a los datos informáticos. Sin embargo, siempre y cuando esta habilidad se usa en paz, es probable que pueda convertirse en un ser que protege al Mundo Digital. Su movimiento de firma es destruir las rocas con sus robustas garras (Rompedor de Rocas). Su movimiento especial consiste en escupir una potente llama(Bola de Fuego).

 **Agumon (negro):** Puede caminar en dos piernas, tiene una apariencia semejante a un dinosaurio pequeño. Debido a que todavía está en el camino a la adultez, su energía es baja, pero a medida que su personalidad es muy feroz, que no entiende el miedo. Han crecido garras duras y afiladas en sus dos manos y pies, y demuestra su poder en la batalla. También es un ser que predice la digivolucion a un Digimon grande y poderoso. Su movimiento especial es lanzar un aliento de fuego de su boca al oponente (Flama Bebé).

Sis empeora que vamos hacer – Babs decía a su hermana mientras sostenía un digimon del tamaño de un peluche cuyas orejas comenzaban a desvanecerse.

Tranquila Roxy y Jim ya están trabajando en una solución cierto – Sunflower manifestaba intentando calmar a su joven hermana al tiempo que miraba a dicha muchacha.

Pues si, pero saben que aun conmigo ese chico guarda sus secretos cierto amigo - Roxy contaba mientras atendía aun pequeño digimon con alas de murciélago quien le hacia gestos para que se callara – está detrás de mi verdad - a lo que el solo asintió muy a desgracia de la muchacha

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Terriermon:** _Con un cuerno que crece de su cabeza, es un Digimon envuelto en el misterio. Se puede clasificar como un Digimon Bestia por su estructura corporal, pero todavía no se entiende qué tipo de forma evolucionada asumirá es un tipo muy lindo de Digimon, y de su comportamiento tranquilo, no parece como una "Especie de combate" Digimon, pero en el caso de la batalla, se demuestra que es más poderoso de lo que parece. Su Movimiento especial está escupiendo un disparó de aire sobrecalentado (Fuego Ardiente)._

 **Monodramon:** _Un Digimon Dragón Pequeño que tiene alas de murciélago unidas a ambos manos, pero no es capaz de volar. A pesar de ser una vacuna, su personalidad es un tanto áspera, ya que está cerca de la brutalidad, dando la impresión de que es un Digimon amante de la pelea. Incluso en el Mundo Digital, este Monodramon está en el corazón de la mayoría de las peleas, incluso parece que aún Ogremon está harto de la tenacidad de Monodramon. Además, se dice que el cuerno que detrás de él que es su punto débil, pero esto definitivamente no tiene grado de veracidad. Su Movimiento especial "Batido de Nudillos" es un simple paso audaz en la que se dice que asalta con una fuerza estremecedora y golpea con sus poderosas garras._

Pero la escena fue cortada por la persecución entre Spadamon y Guillmon quien tras activarse su insisto de caza ataco al pequeño, ignorando las voces de Agumon y sus compañero de equipo cuando estuvo a punto de atacarlo fue protegido por Jim .

¡Tranquilo salvaje! así tratas a quien va solucionar nuestros problemas - Jim regaño al digimon dejando sin palabra a los presentes.

Tras tranquilizar a Guillmon entre todos le explicaron su situación siendo lo mas claros posibles para que el pequeño Spadamon les pudiera entender. Por otro lado nuestros héroes se hallaban inconscientes en el interior del monte.

¡Humanos despertar! – usando una imponente voz gritaron un trió de digimon a Tak y sus amigos tanto digimon como humanos quienes aun no despertaban.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Suijinmon:** Un Digimon Máquina que posee partes de Justimon y Mugendramon . Si bien se desconoce el motivo por el cual se están utilizando estas partes, no hay duda de que tiene una gran fuerza de combate. Sus movimientos especiales son "Brazo Acelerador" , donde usa su brazo de poder para agarrar y aplastar al enemigo, y "Cañones Mugen" , una técnica compartida con Mugendramon.

 **Fujinmon:** Digimon luchador ligero que lucha con movimientos ligeros, se especializa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus movimientos especiales están cortando al enemigo en pedazos con el mismo brazo tipo cortador que Justimon (Brazo crítico) y derribando al enemigo con fuertes vientos (Ciclón abrumador).

 **Raijinmon** : Un Digimon Cyborg conocido como El último Comandante del Trueno . Su trueno, que es lo suficientemente poderoso como para perforar el cielo, sobresale en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en el que usa poderosas técnicas de artes marciales, también es capaz de manipular la electricidad en combate.

No mami quiero ir a la escuela – Agumon moviéndose de un lado a otro negándose a despertar Raijinmon en cambio uso un rayo para despertar de golpe a todos.

¿Cual es Tu problema animal ? – Lalamon regañaba al digimon quien le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

Nuestro problema traidora que te atreves asociarte con seres destructivos como los humano partiendo por el – Suijinmon argumento para luego mostrar Phathom quien se encontraba en una prisión a aparte junto a Coronamon.

¡amigos ! suéltenlos ahora mismo o si no – Tom exaltado al ver aprisionado a su compañeros de equipo estuvo a punto de hacer evolucionar a su camarada pero fue rápidamente encarcelado junto a Tentomon por Fujinmon .

¿Que acaba de pasar? –Tentomon desorientado preguntaba a su compañero quien no sabía que responder .

Ya conocemos ese truco asique ni lo intente , le recomendamos que se rindan de una vez – Raijinmon indico al grupo de amigos quienes no comprendía la extraña actitud de aquellos digimon.

Nos podrían decir al menos que problema tienen con nosotros - Fred les demandaba saber a esos digimon quienes dejaban en claro su odio hacia ellos por ser humanos.

Lo dicen enserio , se quieren hacer los tontos y no reconocer sus crímenes no es nuestro problema – Suijinmon combinado sus poderes con sus aliados para crear una especie de esfera – primero este jugo con el delicado balance de su mundo llevándolo a casi a la autodestrucción de ese como los demás mundo– mostrando dicho eventos entre otras cosas que obviamente lo había hecho el "otro Erik " .

Abrió el camino a otros humanos que invadieron nuestro territorio buscando nuestro poder – Tomando la palabra Fujinmon mostro las Dazzling y sus compañeros así como a los captores de Spadamon, Claudia reacciono al ver la imagen de Babs – el peor de todos es este tipo y su Agumon – mostrando a Darkus saliendo de un pueblo en llamas sacándose el casco revelando su identidad.

¡Jim! – Gritaron al unisonó Tom y los chicos dejando desconcertado a tanto Claudia como Phathom, el único que comprendió el actuar de los pequeños fue Tak quien había leído su historia en el libro entregado por Melvin.

Dicho muchacho perseguía a Spadamon quien tras oír el relato por parte del grupo de Jim se negó a cumplir con sus peticiones.

Por favor Spady debes entender - Jim insistía al pequeño quien no paraba de caminar para escuchar al chico.

Si lo entiendo , lamento que sus compañeros estén maldecidos por el poder oscuro de Titanomon también que esos tipos los tengan amenazados con eliminarlos pero usar miss poderes para liberar ese genocida esta fuera de consideración - Spadamon encontrando la puerta de salida intento irse pero fue interceptado por Griffomon.

Te suplico que lo reconsideres pequeñín porque las cosas se pueden poner feas - Griffomon comento para luego forzar al pequeño digimon volver a dentro.

(poner desde aquí: 「Digimon Story : Cyber Sleuth」Boss Battle Theme (OST)

Volviendo al monte el trió mecanizado había declarado la guerra a los muchachos quienes habían hecho evolucionar sus compañeros a su forma mega, mientras que Claudia hizo evolucionar a Lalamon a la forma ultra pero los chicos no se encontraban concentrados , pues tras descubrir que su hermano estaba vivo y que nuevamente estaba a favor del mal había sido un duro golpe para los pequeño , siendo fácilmente superados por sus rivales . Derrotando tanto a Tak como Fred quienes fueron aprisionados junto a sus camaradas.

Por favor no hemos venido a pelear , si bajan sus armas les podemos explicar –Claudia suplicaba al digimon que dejara de pelear y que los escuchara.

No caeremos en sus sucios trucos ¡ Elekugel ! – Raijinmon declaro para luego Utilizar los generadores eléctricos de sus hombros para atacar a la indefensa joven .

¡Siete Cielos! – reaccionando a tiempo Seraphimon intercepto el ataque salvando a Claudia de una muerte segura.

Claudia te encuentras bien – Lilamon cuestiono a su compañera quien asintió para luego volver a la batalla .

Que mas podemos hacer eso tipos no van a parar hasta vernos muertos - Spike cuestiono a la adolecente quien no tenia respuesta - John , chicos reaccionen por favor – intentado hacerlos reaccionar pero no había caso parecían hechizados .

Esto es inútil no importa si ganamos o perdemos nunca seremos felices – Max hundiéndose en la desesperación en medio del conflicto al igual que Lex y John.

Solo soy un chico sin casa o familia como llegue a pensar que podría ser mas - Lex con la misma postura que su amigo se lamentaba por lo que pasaba a su alrededor .

Yo tengo la culpa si tan solo no hubiera pedido ese deseo jim aun estaría con nosotros y los días felices jamás habrían acabado - John se lamentaba haber pedido aquel deseo en su cumpleaños ya que pensaba que les había arrojado una maldición a sus amigos.

Terminemos con esto compañeros ¡Ciclón abrumado! – Declaro Fujinmon creando poderoso ciclón en su pecho para embestir a los chicos – estoy contigo ¡Cañones Mugen! – menciono Suijinmon Disparando potentes ráfagas de energía a través de los cañones que tiene en ambos hombros hacia ellos – los humanos son enfermedad y esto la cura ¡ Blitz Arm! – concluyo Raijinmon creando una poderosa corriente eléctrica en sus puños para destruir a todos sus oponentes.

Todavía estoy aquí ¡ Aullido Bersek ! – Vikemon aullando con fuerza para bloquear el ataque Fujinmon – y mientras estemos en pie ¡ Aguijones Sónicos de la Victoria! – TigerVespamon usando sus sables partió el ataque de Suijinmon – protegeremos a nuestro amigos ¡ Flecha de Artemisa! – Concluyo Dianamon utilizando sus armas para contraatacar el ataque de Raijinmon.

Con su meta trazada los tres digimon fueron a luchar contra sus adversarios, pese a dominar poderosas técnicas los compañeros de los chicos no podían igual el poder o velocidad de aquellos soberanos elementales .Viendo como sus compañeros necesitaban ayuda Spike y Claudia fueron junto a John , Lex ,Max para hacerlos reaccionar.

Chicos por favor despierte nuestros amigos los necesitan para ganar – Claudia sacudía a Lex ,John y Max quienes la sintieron parcialmente .

¿Cual es el punto? No tenemos oportunidad – John aun cegado por su melancolía respondía a la adolecente.

¡Quieres madurar! – Spike grito harto dándole un puñetazo a su amigo – no lo ven ellos siguen pelean porque aun no han perdido las esperanzas y ustedes tampoco deberían – con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla este comenzó a emanar una luz dorada.

No solo eso , ellos lo hacen para cuidar los lazos que comparten con ustedes y sus amigos – Claudia comento emanado una energía rosa - Se mejor que nadie lo fácil que es caer en el desesperación pero yo creeré en el amor – termino diciendo ella mostrando que en su reloj la palabra mega.

(Parar: 「Digimon Story : Cyber Sleuth」Boss Battle Theme (OST) y poner : Digimon savers Burst mode soundtrack)

¡Digi –energy , Guard mode ! – Grito spike formando 5 líneas doradas las cuales se cruzaron formando el dibujo de tableta por la que mando su energía a Seraphimon.

Seraphimon digievoluciona a Slashangemon – grito el digimon ángel tras entra en az de luz cambiando su forma por la de un ángel mecanizado con cuchillas tanto en los brazos como en los pies.

¡Digi-energy , mega carga! – Grito ahorra Claudia dibujando el símbolo de su placa para luego atravesarlo con la combinación de la energía de su digivice y reloj .

Lilamon Warp digivol a …..Rosemon – Grito el digimon siendo envuelta por la luz cambiando su forma por la de una hermosa y joven mujer adulta de cabello rubio y largo

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Slashangemon:** Un Digimon Poder que manda a los Poderes y corta a través de la vanguardia en la batalla. A medida que persiste en la justicia, no le tiene miedo a la muerte. A lo largo de de las cuchillas de sus alas de metal y las manos, la totalidad de su cuerpo se ha ganado una apariencia de cuchilla afilada, y es sin duda una Ángel Guerrero creado en fin de batallar con los seres malvados. Su movimiento personal es "Espada Santa". Su movimiento especial carga oponente con asombroso impulso, cortando en pedazos con las cuchillas que cubren su cuerpo (Destripador Celestial)

 **Rosemon:** Un Digimon Hada que tiene la apariencia de una rosa, que es llamada la Reina de las Flores. Tiene la forma de una hermosa mujer con grandes atributos y desea seguir siendo joven y poderosa para siempre. Su personalidad es más o menos igual, y aunque es muy confiada en algunas cosas, su poder de hecho no es desfavorable si se compara con el de otros de nivel Mega. Además, porta en su pecho la joya Tifaret, una joya que lleva grabada el simbolo del amor y la belleza. Esta joya Tifaret que posee, se dice que posee la promesa de poder y juventud eternos. Si un Digimon que sea victima de la máxima "Tentación Prohibida", su data será hermosamente destruida en un baño de pétalos de rosas.

(aquí termina: Digimon savers Burst mode soundtrack y continua: 「Digimon Story : Cyber Sleuth」Boss Battle Theme OST)

Gracias a la resolución de ambos chicos sus digimon adquirieron nuevas formas y poder para luego ir ayudar a sus amigos de los cuales solo Dianamon quedaba en pie , usando la energía dada por sus compañeros humanos lograron cúrales las heridas a sus aliados . Entendiendo que no estaban al mismo nivel TigerVespamon y Vikemon escogieron retirarse para cuidar de los demás.

No se crean tanto solo porque cambiaron de forma ¡ Cañones- manifestaba Suijinmon estando a punto de atacar pero sus cañones fueron destruidos por las dagas de Slashangemon.

No tan rápido pecador esta batalla acaba de empezar –Exponía Slashangemon para luego abalanzarse sobre aquel digimon.

Aléjate de mi compañero traidor de segunda ¡ Brazo crítico! – Fujinmon contraataco convirtiendo sus brazos en dos poderosas cuchillas de calor para atacar a Slashangemon quien fue protegido por Rosemon quien uso sus látigos de espina como arma.

Tu técnica es buena pero no se compara para la mía ¡Estoque de Rosas! – Dijo Rosemon Energiza la enredadera de su brazo derecho para luchar de igual a igual con su rival .

Es hora de limpiar el campo de batalla ¡ Bark Storm ! – exponía Raijinmon creando una poderosa tormenta eléctrica la cual impacto a Dianamon pero dicha de este por desgracia fue una ilusión creada por su enemigo.

Ese pobre ataque no es rival para mi velocidad – Proclamaba ella para luego alzar sus armas para cortarlo con sus armas.

Gracias el reciente aumento de poder los chicos pudieron dar vuelta a la pelea a su favor , choque tras choque los acercaba a su victoria pues el grupo de digimon maquina no era rival contra el poder combinado de sus adversario. Tras llegar a un punto muerto aquellos digimon cayeron rendidos al piso.

Entonces están dispuestos a conversar o que – Spike amenazante provocaba aquellos digimon quienes comenzaron a emanar una poderosa energía.

Aun no hemos acabado les mostraremos nuestro verdadera forma ¡Trinidad unida! – anuncio Fujinmon para luego fusionarse con sus dos compañeros formando un nuevo digimon que representaba la combinación perfecta del trió.

 **Digi-análisis** :

 **Raidenmon:** Es un Digimon Tipo Máquina. Una fortaleza de batalla definitiva que no teme hacer un placaje que arriesgue la vida para derribar su objetivo. Está armado con dos lanzacohetes gigantes en sus hombros, un cañón de energía en su mano derecha, una tenaza en la mano izquierda, una pequeña torreta en la cabeza y un lanzallamas en la punta de la cola.

Esto acaba para ustdes estúpidos humano y para ustedes traidores ¡Sol Naciente! – Raidenmon usando la voz combinada de los tres digimon disparando un par de poderosos misiles desde los lanzadores de sus hombros combinando el laser de su brazo derecho.

Todavía no hemos terminado ¡tentación prohibida ¡ - Rosemon expuso liberando una poderosa y hermosa ráfaga de pétalos y energía contra el ataque de Raidenmon

No se olviden de mi ¡Espada Santa! – Slashangemon con sus espadas lanza una potente onda de choque con forma de cruz junto a Rosemon.

Nosotros también y llegaremos al final para Ganar – Dianamon se alzo con Vikemon y TigerVespamon quienes tras el despertar de los niños se unieron al ataque de sus amigos.

(aquí termina: 「Digimon Story : Cyber Sleuth」Boss Battle Theme OST)

El choque masivo de energía creó una explosión tan fuerte que se escucho en todo el Digimundo. Mientras se resolvía dicho conflicto el pequeño Spadamon se encontraba durmiendo en su "prisión", cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a misterioso y silencioso visitante el cual trai consigo tres esferas negras las cuales introdujo en el pequeño ser .

Lo lamento Spady pero eres tu o el resto del mundo – Dijo Jim cerrando la puerta del cuarto sintiendo desde fuera como Spadamon se retorcía de dolor – ya que la vida de muchos están en mis mano - termino diciendo el para luego entrar a un cuarto donde se hallaba durmiendo tanto humanos como digimon infectados por culpa del error que cometió

Eso sigue pesando que lo que es correcto , sin saber que cavas tu propia tumba así como la del mundo – Se burlo Demon quien manejaba a distancia el corazón de Tanto Jim como el resto de sus camaradas para luego ver como Spadamon despertaba de golpe mostrando que sus ojo se teñían de negro.

 _ **Continuara…..**_

* * *

 **nota del autor: el agumon del equipo de Jim es uno regular , mientras que el de Tak es el de digimon savers y el motivo que las digevolucion de seraphimon es diferente a la de sus compañeros es porque los demas tenian un slide mode mientras que el no**


	49. Legend 48

_**Pues al fin tras mucho esfuerzo aqui les traigo la primera parte del final de temporada de esta historia que lo disfruten**_

* * *

 **(poner la cancion: **Digimon Adventure 03- subtitle)

 **Legend 48: Cuando cae el Telón**

Tras el choque de tanto Raidenmon como los compañeros de nuestros héroes que no solo genero un gran estruendo sino una gran explosión que elimino todo el monte . Por alguna clase de milagro los chicos y sus compañeros seguían vivos e intactos, una vez reagrupados los aun confundidos muchachos se preguntaban lo que pasaba , hasta que en media de esa confusión aparecieron tras un flash de luz aquel trió de digimon con el cual se habían enfrentado hace algunos minutos atras.

Entonces todavía quieren pelear o que – Agumon interrogo deseando en su interior que la respuesta fuera si , estos en cambio hicieron una reverencia ante ellos –ok esto no me lo esperaba – termino diciendo el confundido dinosaurio para luego ver como Raijinmon le respondía.

Muchas gracias por liberarnos y sinceramente discúlpenos por la ….– decía Raijinmon agradeciendo a los niños elegidos siendo interrumpido tajantemente por Gomamon.

Esperarte un segundo rayito primero quieren asesinarnos y ahorra nos agradecen ¿Qué clase de juego están jugando? - Gomamon molesto por el cambio tan radical que habían tenido el trió de digimon hacia ellos.

Si sobre eso lo lamentamos pero el motivo de nuestro actuar es que el monte donde nos encontrábamos era una prisión , en la cual nosotros éramos bañados por el resentimiento y la pena de los habitantes de tanto el Digimundo como los de beta – explicaba Fujinmon al grupo de muchachos y a Claudia así como a sus compañeros Digimon .

Eso explicaría porque John , Lex y Max estaban tan deprimidos , fueron influenciados por las energía oscuras al igual que ellos – Tak concluyo tras analizar lo dicho por el grupo de digimon mas lo que vio desde su prisión en el campo de batalla.

Si sentí como si una roca me estuviera aplastando y me era imposible ponerme en pie – Max tomando la palabra contaba a sus amigos para luego dar paso a Lex.

Yo me sentía igual, sino hubiera sido las palabras de Spike y Claudia tal vez nunca hubiera despertado – Lex manifestaba el acerca de su experiencia ocurrida en el monte.

Volviendo al tema la única forma de liberarnos era siendo vencidos pero como nadie lo conseguía llegamos a perder la esperanza de ver un nuevo la luz de un nuevo día - Suijinmon seguía contado el gigante carmesí – hasta que – continuo el – llegaron ustedes y nos devolvieron la esperanza que habíamos perdido – termino diciendo el.

Por lo que cuente con nosotros para lo que necesiten – Raijinmon comprometiéndose a ayudar a los jóvenes quienes procedieron a contarles su historia.

Mientras tanto el grupo liderado por Jim se encontraba preparándose para lo que sería la ultima batalla de su vida , en medio de esos preparativos hizo acto de presencia Spadamon montado en lomo de Griffomon este ultimo hablo antes que cualquiera pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra.

Maravillosas noticias camaradas, el pequeño Spadamon ha accedido a ayudarnos en nuestra causa – Griffomon anunciaba llamando la atención de tanto las muchachas como al grupo de digimon .

Es enserio porque ayer no lucia muy deacuerdo con nuestro plan – Babs dudando de la veracidad de lo que exponía el digimon bestia.

Lo estuve meditando toda la noche y me di cuenta que estaba siendo egoísta , por lo que decidí ofrecerles mi ayuda para salvar a sus amigos – Spadamon con un brillo extraño en los ojos dijo como un leve tono robótico aceptando colaborar con ellos.

¡Que bien! escuchaste hermano estamos salvados – Guillmon celebraba tomando las garras de Black Agumon para celebrar.

Lo oí ,finalmente podremos decirle adiós a ese ogro y a sus locos esbirros – dijo Black Agumon celebrando junto al dinosaurio rojo .

Escuchaste sis por fin tendremos la vida que soñamos – Babs feliz le comentaba a su hermana mayor mientras sostenía tiernamente a Terriermon.

Así es sin padres ausentes , ni matones al acecho , solo nosotras y nuestros digimons como siempre debió ser – Sunflower con el mismo semblante que su hermana ante el futuro que les esperaba en cual ambas y sus compañeros serian felices.

Pues que esperamos vamos alistarnos para termino con esto – Roxy indico a sus camaradas quienes obedecieron - ¿Dónde está el? – cambiando su expresión por una más seria cuestiono la ubicación de su líder de equipo a Griffomon.

Donde siempre esta cuando desaparece – Griffomon respondió provocando que la muchacha caminara con paso firme perro apresurado hacia donde estaba Jim.

"Entonces Jack corto el tallo de habichuela provocando así la inevitable caída del gigante acabando con el. Tras eso con la ayuda de gallina de huevos de oro él , su mama nunca mas pasaron hambre y vivieron felices para siempre el fin" – Jim termino de narra el cuanto a tanto los digimon como los humanos que se encontraban descansando.

Me encanta tus historias Jim porque siempre acaban felices – decía Alan ganado una caricia por parte de este desordenarle el pelo.

Cierto las historias siempre acaban felices – decía Jim antes de arropar a Alan y los demás chicos en ese gran cuarto así como a los digimon – y la suya no será diferente – pensaba al salir del cuarto tras ver que la inestabilidad de sus datos empeorara siendo recibido por Roxy quien mantenía una mirad muy seria.

Dime por favor que no lo hiciste – Roxy interrogo al muchacho tras presenciar el brillos de los ojos de Spadamon.

No tuve otra opción – Respondió el ganado una cachetada por parte de Roxy quien se sentía enojada con el muchacho – de acuerdo- continuo el – me lo merecía pero – trato de articular palabra para defenderse de los ataque de Roxy.

Sin que ambos supieran eran observados de cerca por Tactimon y su grupo quienes reían por lo bajo.

Yo esperaría al menos tener una cita antes de empezar a pelear no creen – Grandracumon comentaba al contemplar dicha esa escena en la que ambos chicos parecían novios.

Apartando a los atolondrados tortolos , todo va a pedir de boca pronto nuestro amo se alzara nuevamente en este mundo – Tactimon tomando la palabra contaba dichoso por su pronta victoria.

Yo no cantaría victoria aun recuerden que esos mocosos siguen por ahí – Barbamon hacía notar al grupo de villanos de los cuales el único que hablo fue Demon.

Ellos al igual que el resto de su especie son una peste pero útil si sabe manejar – Demon contaba para luego tomar el dispositivo que contenía la energía recolectada de Erik y los demás – yo propongo que iniciemos de una vez – activando el aparato para luego ponerlo en un gigantesco portón que estaba protegido por un candado con forma de cráneo.

Volviendo con los muchachos tras contarles el problema en el que se encontraba ellos y el mundo digital el grupo de digimon liderados por Raijinmon acepto unirse a su grupo para luego resguardarse en las consolas de Claudia, Spike y Lex . Tras superar esta difícil prueba los muchachos se disponían a tener un segundo encuentro con sus enemigos para rescatar a Spadamon a excepción de Phathom quien hizo evolucionar a coronamon a su forma adulta .

Y ustedes a donde van – Cuestionaba Funbeemon al muchacho y su compañero digimon siendo Firamon el primero en responder.

Es que el jefe y yo vamos a emprender un viaje aparte para hallar a otro poderoso digimon – Firamon expuso al digimon bicho así como al resto de sus nuevos compañeros.

Cuando decidieron hacer esto - Fred alzando la voz pregunto a sus amigos siendo el mayor del grupo quien respondió esta vez.

Tras leer más a fondo los archivos de Erik comprendimos lo peligroso de esta misión , por lo que solo iremos yo y Firamon – Phathom explico el siendo interceptado por Geogreymon quien no le permitió irse .

Sucede amigo que somos un equipo así que si tu vas , nosotros también iremos – Geogreymon argumento sosteniendo con fuerza la cabeza de Firamon.

Aparte no es como si el cielo se fuera a caer si vamos contigo – Gomamon bromeo por lo bajo para bajar las tensiones entre el grupo de amigos pero justo en ese momento el cielo se abrió mostrando tanto la tierra, beta y equestria – Ya se debo permanecer callado – termino diciendo el acto seguido sonó la consola de Tak era un mensaje de el .

"Tak el enemigo ha empezado a movilizarse apresúrense antes que sea el fin de todo " – Leía el adolecente el mensaje del caballero – eso lo decide muy bien Lex y Lunamon vayan con Phathom, el resto vengan hay que salvar a Spadamon de una vez – tras leer el mensaje y ver el cielo ordeno a sus camaradas quienes al ver su sobresalto comprendieron la gravedad de la situación.

Montados sobre Yatagaramon, AtlurKabuterimon, Cannonbeemon, Rizegreymon y Firamon todos fueron a cumplir su labor en pleno vuelo Claudia le hizo una pregunta a Tom.

Entonces este Jim quien es y porque tanto tu como los demás se quedaron mudos al verlo – ella cuestiono al pequeño tras ser testigo de lo ocurrido en el Monte con aquellos digimon roboticos.

Es largo y complicado de explicar – Tom respondió brevemente dejando insatisfecha a tanto la muchacha como a su compañera quienes insistieron.

¿Que hay de complicado? No ves que por el estuvieron a punto de morir a manos de Raijinmon y sus compañeros – Lalamon regañaba al chico siendo interrumpida por Claudia quien le hizo ver lo que sus palabras habían provocado al pequeño quien lucía muy apenado.

Disculpa es que nos preocupamos mucho por ustedes – Claudia intentando corregir su error así como el de su compañero – sabes una de las chicas en el grupo de ese chico es la amiga que vine a buscar – confeso la adolecente cambiando la conversación y así evitar problemas.

Jim es o era nuestro hermano mayor y nuestro mejor amigo , quien dio su vida para salvarme a mí y mis hermanos – Tom armándose de valor finalmente le confesó a ambas empezando a contar su historia para luego escuchar la de ellas.

Tras un largo rato volando el grupo se acercaba donde estaban su amigo Spadamon gracias a la ayuda de Melvin quien adjunto su ubicación en el mensaje , cuando de pronto en pleno vuelo fueron atacados por cientos de misiles , esquivando los ataques pudieron ver que se trataba de Blackmegagargomon y quien había ordenado el ataque era nada menos que Babs.

Bueno aquí nos bajamos nosotras cierto amiga – Lalamon indico a todos sus amigos siendo Tak el primero en hablar.

Están seguras que quieren ir solas es que según lo que nos contaron los chicos ellos son muy poderoso - Tak preocupado cuestionaba a la muchacha quien le sonrió para tranquilizarlo a él como al resto de muchachos.

(poner desde aquí: Digimon Savers – Believer)

Tranquilo luego los alcanzamos pero esto es algo que debo hacer – dijo Claudia para luego voltear a Tom – espero que tú y tu familia se vuelvan a reencontrar ¡Digi-energy , mega carga ! - termino diciendo ella para luego saltar del lomo de AtlurKabuterimon para luego hacer evolucionar a su compañera.

Lalamon Warp digivol a ….. Rosemon - grito entrando en az de luz para luego salir para agarrar a la chica.

Siempre eres tan dramática Clau – Babs se burlo de la chica a lo que ella respondió con una mirada serie.

Y tú siempre te metes con quien no debes "princesa Babs" – Claudia devolvía la broma a la rebelde chica llamo a su compañero para callarla.

Comenzando así la batalla entre ambas muchachas, entretanto los chicos seguían su camino hacia Spadamon siendo atacados ahorra por Megidramon quien exhalo una poderosa llamarada para intentar derribar al grupo liderado por Rizegreymon.

Lo siento mocosos esta fiesta es para mayores de edad, por lo que de aquí no pasan – Sunflower advertía montada en el lomo del infernal digimon dragón.

Claro que podemos pasar, este es nuestro pase ¡digi-energy, mega carga ¡ - Max indico para luego hacer evolucionar a su compañero quien había saltado sobre la cabeza de Megidramon .

Gomamon Warp digivol a … Vikemon – Grito este entrando en el az de luz cambiando de forma para luego caer sobre ambos desafortunadamente fallo.

Ese era tu plan se nota que eres torpe del grupo – Megidramon se burlo para luego ser jalado por las cadenas de las armas de Vikemon.

Disculpa que decías, no te entiendo con tu cara mordiendo el suelo – Vikemon devolviendo la burla e insulto de su adversario quien lo miro con rabia.

(parar aquí: Digimon Savers – Believer)

Con la batalla ya decidida Max bajo de Yatagaramon para unirse a su compañero en la batalla luego el grupo siguió su camino. Entre tanto tres de los cuatro de los heraldos de Titanomon observaban con atención como los niños se abrían paso hacia ellos.

No sé, si admirar la determinación de eso chiquillos o burlarme de su ingenuidad – Grandracumon con usual actitud soberbia comentaba a sus compatriotas malévolos.

Yo en lo personal no puedo esperar a usar sus cuerpos como alfombras – Demon sádicamente manifestaba su deseo de matar a los chicos y sus compañeros.

Paciencia ya llegara nuestro momento por ahorra centremos en tener todo listo para la llegada del amo – Decía Barbamon para luego voltearse a Roxy y Jim – entonces lograron convencer al pequeño que colabore con nosotros – interrogaba el hechicero digital sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Podríamos decirte o podemos mostrarte - Jim introdujo entonces a Spadamon quien pese a su situación actual no mostraba miedo alguno.

Si hago esto es solo para que dejes en paz a mi amigo Jim y a sus compañeros – Spadamon sacando la valentía de su corazón ignorante que su supuesto amigo movía los hilos detrás de su actuar.

Que pequeño más interesante vamos a ver cuánto te dura esa actitud – Grandracumon acercándose presumiblemente para hacerle alguna maldad para ser detenido por la joven Roxy quien fue a socorrer a Spadamon

Como comprenderás fue difícil convencerlo de colaborar con nosotros asique por favor no lo moleste – Roxy tragándose su orgullo le solicitaba al gigantesco digimon siendo apoyada por Jim .

Claro pero nuestra victoria no será absoluta si esos mocosos continúan volando por ahí podrías encargarte - Barbamon expuso a ambos humanos quienes antes de separarse compartieron un algunas palabras.

No te preocupes todo saldrá bien – Jim le susurro a la muchacha a lo que ella respondió – espero que sepas lo que haces –dijo ella para luego hacer evolucionar Monodramon a su forma mega para luego salir al encuentro de Tak y sus amigos.

En ese momento el grupo de Phathom había arribado a su destino , continuado el viaje a pie ante los dos muchachos aparecieron una escaleras doradas que iban rumbo al cielo.

Tenemos que subir todo eso, no sería más fácil volar– Lex se quejaba pues como a cualquier chico de su edad no le gustaba la idea de subir gradas.

Eso no es posible pues la escalera en si son una prueba para conocer al digimon que buscamos – Phathom explicaba al pequeño lo que había leído en los archivos de la consola de Erik.

Ademas pequeñín a nadie le hace mal un poco de ejercicio – Coronamon animaba al crio a enfrentar el desafío que se le presentaba pero esto no parecía convencido por lo que Lunamon intervino.

A puesto que llego antes que los tres a la cima – convirtiendo el reto en un juego Lunamon consiguió que el chico se animara, desafortunadamente estando algunos pasos de los peldaños apareció un muro de piedra.

No pensaron que sería tan fácil verdad – Tactimon burlándose de ambos hizo acto de presencia frente al heroico grupo.

Enserio teniendo a los digimon más poderosos de su lado y te envían a ti deben estar realmente desesperados – Phathom se burlaba del samurái provocando que sus amigos rieran por lo bajo aumentando la rabia de su oponente

Yo les mostrare lo que es desesperación ¡ Primera Espada¡ - Tactimon furico exclamo para luego golpean el piso con su espada creando un terremoto que se trago a los cuatro – ahorra a destruir ese bicho celestial – tras haber vencer a los chicos decidió ir subir las escaleras pero entonces el hoyo creado por el brillo .

Como mi amo dijo están desesperados si te mandaron ¡ Soplo de Febo ! – Apollomon poniendo a salvo a Lex , Lunamon y Phathom envolvió su puño en llamas para luego golpear a Tactimon en el adomen.

Entonces ambos titanes comenzaron la lucha golpes iban y venían , mientras la batalla se desarrollaba Lex y Lunamon aprovecharon para subir las escaleras.

Se trago el anzuelo , el sedal y la caña ahorra subamos - Lunamon hizo notar por un segundo el pequeño Lex volteo – espero que ambos puedan resistir – dijo el para luego seguir subiendo las escaleras.

Oh no dejare que unos engendros como ustedes se burlen de mi ¡ Segunda Espada ! – Tactimon golpeando el piso dos veces convocando los espíritus oscuros de los Digimon que él había matado en batalla.

Esto provoco que tanto Lunamon y Lex apresuraran el paso producto del miedo . Entre tanto los compañeros de estos se encontraban esquivando los ataque de Chaosdramon.

Chicos ustedes sigan yo y Cannonbeemon nos encargaremos de ella – John se ofrecía para enfrentar a la chica y su compañera para que los demás pudieran avanzar pero fue detenido por tanto spike como Patamon.

Lo siento compañero pero tú tienes otra misión – dijo Patamon revoloteando sobre sus amigos para luego evitar otros de los ataques de Machinedramon.

(volver a poner: Digimon Savers – Believer)

Así es debes salvar a Spadamon y a Jim - Spike exponía para luego ver a Roxy – ademas yo tengo experiencia con chicas difíciles ¡ Digi-energy , mega carga!- dijo el pícaramente para luego hacer evolucionar a su compañero.

Patamon Warp digivol a…Seraphimon – grito el tras entrar en el az de luz para luego salir en su forma angelical - ¡Siete Cielos! - grito invocando su técnica especial la cual impacto contra el gigantesco digimon maquina.

De acuerdo te la dejamos a ti pero no te demores muchos ya que Jim necesitara a todos sus hermanos para tráelo a casa – manifestó Tom para luego dejarlo a salvo en el piso para luego verlo ir al lado de su amigo.

Volviendo al camino los chicos que quedaban se dirigían a enfrentar su destino estando a punto de llegar al portón fueron recibidos por Demon y Grandracumon , el primero lucia siniestramente feliz por la llegada de los chicos , mientras que el otro los veía con desprecio.

Su contaste insistencia está provocando que me salgan arrugas – Grandracumon sin perder su pose elegante ataco con un grito de ultratumba contra los chicos siendo protegidos por AtlurKabuterimon quien había asumido su forma Mega.

Pues prepárate para verte como una pasa ¡Cuerno Destructor de Rupturas! – arremetiendo con su tres cuernos se mofaba del digimon siendo atacado por los puños de Demon.

Conoce tu lugar parasito de pantano para comenzar cortémoste tus alas ¡ uña …..- Demon amenazaba al digimon de oro para luego alargar sus garras siendo interceptado por el ataque de Ravemon.

Te explicare algo Tom y nuestros amigos son nuestra familia , así que si amenaza a uno amenazas a todos - Fred aclaraba llegando con tanto digivice como reloj encendido junto a su aliado.

Así que solo para aclarar estas amenazando a nuestros hermanos ¡Ala Explosiva! – dijo Ravemon para luego usar su ala plateada para causarle daño a Demon quien se defendió batiendo sus alas.

Esperen que adivino ustedes se encargan y nosotros vamos por ese tal Jim, mientras le partimos el cráneo a quien se atraviese en nuestro camino – Notando un patrón Agumon indico a sus compañeros quienes sorprendido por su poder analítico aceptaron continuando su camino dándole la espalda a sus dos enemigos.

Saben es descortés darle la espalda a sus adversarios ¡Revolución de Cristal ! – formulando su contraataque Grandracumon intento congelar a Tak, John y sus compañeros .

Peor ser un tramposo como tu ¡ Mega Bláster ! – argumento HerakleKabuterimon para luego disparar una ráfaga de energía desde su cuerno para interceptar el ataque del vampiro.

Finalmente tanto Tak como John llegaron al ver tan cerca al pequeño Spadamon de lo que ellos supusieron era portal por donde entraría Titanomon no pudieron evitar gritar.

¡ **Alto**! – gritaron todos al unisonó llamando la atención del digimon quien volteo para verlos a todos.

Chicos como es que llegaron aquí - Spadamon manifestó su sorpresa al ver a sus amigos nuevamente frente a el.

La pregunta aquí que es lo que te proponías hacer – Funbeemon con su corazón latiendo aun a 1000 por minuto cuestiono a su amigo a lo que él respondió.

Pues estoy ayudando a viejo amigo y sus compañeros – Spadamon inocente respondía bajo los efectos de las 3 esferas oscuras que Jim había introducido en su cuerpo.

Estas bromeando verdad ya olvidaste todas las cosas perversas que ellos han hecho – John le discutía a lo que el respondió calmado y casi sin gesto.

Lo sé , pero si no hago mi parte hago terrible ocurrirá – respondió el dejando intrigados y preocupados por la extraña actitud que mostraba su camarada.

Ya basta de juego bobos y ven aquí ahorra mismo – Agumon enojado fue a buscarlo siendo atacado por Blackwargreymon quien apareció junto a Barbamon.

Me sorprende que críos como ustedes hayan conseguido llegar hasta aquí – Barbamon exponía al tiempo que rodeaba a Spadamon.

Lamentablemente no llegaran más allá de este punto cierto ¡Blackwargreymon! – Jim usando nuevamente su armadura de Darkus llamo a su compañero.

Hoy no tenemos tiempo para jugar cierto chicos - Agumon arto advertía a sus oponentes para luego ver a Tak.

Cierto ¡Digi-energy , mega carga! – gritaron al unisonó ambos muchachos para luego hacer evolucionara su respectivos compañeros.

Agumon, Funbeemon Warp digivol a …. ShineGreymon, TigerVespamon – dijeron los dos tras entrar en los az de luz para salir en sus formas megas.

Por favor el mismo truco de antes podrían ser mas … -Blackwargreymon aburrido de la misma táctica comento siendo interrumpido por el golpe de la espada de ShineGreymon.

Como dijo mi amigo hoy no vamos a jugar ¡Aguijones Sónicos de la Victoria! – dijo TigerVespamon para luego usar sus sables contra Barbamon quien se defendió con un hechizo mágico.

Este no es un juego sino la guerra ¡ Jigoku no Kaen ! - Barbamon declaro usando su vara para disparar una corriente de fuego contra TigerVespamon.

Con la contienda declarada nuestros héroes pondrían todo su empeño para salvar al mundo digital y a sus amigos en los otros mundos . Volviendo a las escaleras el joven Lex y Lunamon seguían subiendo a toda velocidad para evitar ser capturados por los espíritus invocados por Tactimon quien ese momento se hallaba luchando con Apollomon.

Sabes que sus esfuerzos son inútiles dentro de poco mi amo será libre ¡ Estocada del Dios Feroz ! – dijo Tactimon usando un movimiento eléctrico para atacar a Apollomon quien la sostuvo con una mano izquierda.

Hasta entonces lucharemos hasta nuestro ultimo aliento ¡ Flecha de Apolo ! – Apollomon respondió disparando flechas rojas calientes de las joyas brillantes de su mano derecha.

Siendo así y solo porque me siento generosos le quitare el sello a mi espada – Tactimon proclamo para luego desenvainar su espada para atacar a Apollomon resultando en una gran explosión .

Eso no se escuche nada bien – Lunamon cometo siendo jalado por su compañero – no pienses abajo sino arriba -dijo Lex casi sin aliento estando a punto de llegar fueron envueltos por los espíritus protegiendo a su compañero ambos pensaron que sería el hasta que la consola del pequeño brillo.

¡Brazo critico! – Grito Fujinmon usando sus cuchillas para cortar a algunos espectros – sigan avanzando dejen a mi a estos tipos – indico quienes aliviados por la aparición de su nuevo liado finalmente llegaron al final de las escaleras llegando a un templo hecho enteramente de oro.

(termina : Digimon Savers – Believer y comienza : Digimon World Next Order OST - Battle Theme #1 (Extended) (HQ))

Mientras que ambos buscaban a su nuevo aliado, Blackmegagargomon y Rosemon continua su lucha dando lo mejor de cada uno impulsados por el espíritu de sus compañeras humanas los cuales ardían al estar una frente a la otra.

Porque luchar por un monstruo que quiere destruir el mundo que hay de tu familia y nuestras amigas no piensas en ellos – Claudia expresando su sentir con su antigua amiga a lo que ella respondió.

Dirás tus amigas quienes no notaban que existía al menos que tu estuvieras conmigo – Babs contraargumento recordando como eran las cosas en el mundo humano – Padres que siempre estaban ausentes y que cuando estaban era solo para regañarme – continuando su relato aumentando el poder de su compañero con sus emociones negativas dificultándole la batalla a Rosemon.

Esos no es cierto nuestras amigas y tus padres te quieren mucho – decía Claudia intentando que su amiga reaccionara pero esta seguía sin entender.

Dices eso porque todos te tenían en un pedestal alto , miss padres siempre decían "aprende de Claudia ella es muy lista " o "porque no puedes ser mas como Claudia "- Babs contaba los roces que había tenido con sus padres – me convertiste en una relegada en mi propia casa y en la escuela en tu sombra – continuo ella – la única que me comprendía era mi hermana y cuando ambas no pudimos mas , venimos donde nadie nos molestaría conocimos a Terriermon y Guillmon en su mundo al fin pude encontrar un lugar donde yo podría resplandecer , lo único que puede arruinarlo eres Tú – termino de decir ella para luego enviar una cantidad incalculable de energía a su compañero .

¡Misil Gigante! – canalizando toda esa energía Blackmegagargomon disparo dos gigantescos misiles contra Rosemon hiriéndola de gravedad .

Claudia lo siento ya no puedo seguir – Rosemon exclamó antes de caer desmayada a los pies de su compañero.

Algunas últimas palabras reina Clau – Babs amenazo la muchacha que aun con lagrimas en sus ojos por la caída de su compañera volteo a verla.

Solo tengo dos ¡Lo lamento!, no me daba cuenta el daño que te había hecho – Grito Claudia disculpándose con su oponente al darse cuenta del daño que le había hecho – pero – continuo ella – no puedo permitir que el mal gane y para evitarlo debo ser lo único que nuca fui contiguo – dijo ella siendo envuelta por una energía plateada mezclada con rosa .

¿Qué seria? – Babs interrogo con desprecio siendo delubrarada por el brillo de los ojos de su antigua camarada.

(detener: : Digimon World Next Order OST - Battle Theme #1 (Extended) (HQ) y poner: Digimon savers Burst mode soundtrack)

Tu amiga ¡Digi-energy , sublime mode ¡ - Dijo ella formando con su digivice 5 líneas del mismo color de su aura los cuales se cruzaron formando el dibujo de su tableta para luego enviar masiva de energía a Rosemon quien despertó de golpe

¡Rosemon sublime mode! – exclamo ella aumentando de poder y cambiando su traje y su máscara cambio de color rojo a blanco y su capa cambio de color verde a rosado. Las lianas que rodean su cuerpo pasan de color amarillo a negro, así como sus armas. Además, poseia multiples joyas Tifaret que flotanban alrededor de ella, cuyo color era rosado, así como una en la parte central de su escote al igual que su forma anterior.

 **Digi-análisis** :

 **Rosemon sublime mode:** Es una Rosemon que temporalmente ha alcanzado los límites de sus habilidades a través de la Digievolución sublime y es una forma única que porta un aura de amor y belleza. Sus Movimientos Especiales son amplificar gentilmente el aura de su manto, envolviendo a sus oponentes y aniquilandolos (Charité), y liberar un beso laser mortal de sus labios (Aguichantes Lèvres). Además, puede disparar al oponente sus siete Tifarets, joyas que llevan grabadas el simbolo del amor y la belleza, a sus oponentes.

Por favor un cambio de look y te crees que serás capaz de vencernos – Babas se burlaba de ella para luego ver a su compañero – Blackmegagargomon acaba con ella pero ya - ordeno ella para luego darle paso al gigantesco digimon.

(volver a poner: Digimon World Next Order OST - Battle Theme #1 (Extended))

Enseguida ¡ Disparo Explosivo! – Disparando todas sus armas el digimon oscuro se propuso dar fin a la batalla para su sorpresa su adversaria se hallaba sin ningún rasguño a pesar de recibir un golpe directo.

El poder oscuro que emana de ti no manchara los sentimientos puros de Claudia los cuales están hechos de Amor ¡ Tifaret! – Rosemon aclaro a su rival Disparando con sus siete joyas Tifaret extras al digimon maquina , las cuales lo atacaron desde todos los ángulos a la vez.

Fue así que la batalla de ambos termino volviendo a su forma de principiante Terriermon fue abrazado por Babs.

Lo siento , no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para quedarme a tu lado – dijo el comenzando a desvanecerse – ya esta feliz por fin me lo quitaste todo – con lagrimas en sus ojos Babs le reclamaba Claudia recibiendo un abrazo de parte de ella – te dije que iba salvarte y lo voy a cumplir – termino diciendo ella usando el poder de su tableta para eliminar la oscuridad de Titanomon y curando a Terriermon para dicha de la muchacha.

Parleramente ha esta batalla Max y spike tenían una dura batalla tanto con Megidramon como Chaosdramon quienes aparte de poseer poderosas técnica también era impulsados por las emociones de sus compañeras humanas.

Eres un pequeñín muy resistente lo reconozco pero ya va siendo hora que te vayas a casa – Sunflower con un tono amable reconocía la fuerza del muchacho le decía que se fuera.

Gracias por el consejo pero todavía no puedo irme cuando al fin se pone interesante - Negándose a abandonar la pelea Max alego para luego dar paso a Vikemon .

Muy cierto amigo esta puede ser la mejor batalla que hallamos enfrentado ¡ Mjollnir ! – Vikemon con la misma emoción que el pequeño utilizando la estrella de la mañana en su espalda desato poderosos golpes sobres Megidramon quien esquivo su ataque volando para luego envestir a su enemigo.

En ese caso espero que con esto ya entiendan ¡ Aullido del Infierno ! – Megidramon capturando al digimon vikingo lo mando a volar para luego atacarlo con una poderosa onda de choque dejándolo muy lastimado.

Espero que con esto hayas reflexionado y te apartes de nuestro camino – Sunflower manifestó para luego darle la espalda escuchando una risa – ¿Que te hace gracia ?– irritada cuestiono ella al niño quien no paraba de reír.

Tu ,se supone que somos adversario y aun así te preocupas de mi como si fueras mi hermana – Dijo el tras sersoriarse que su amigo estaba bien - al fin lo comprendí tu no luchas por Titanomon , lo haces para salvar a esa chica llamada Babs – siguió riéndose – te digo un secreto – continuo el – yo también lucho por las personas que amo por lo que "no puedo darme el lujo de perder " – termino diciendo el cambiando a una actitud seria para luego generar una aura azulada mezclado blanco.

(parar : Digimon World Next Order OST - Battle Theme #1 (Extended) y Poner : Digimon savers Burst mode soundtrack)

¡Digi-energy , Frost mode ! - Grito el formando con su digivice 5 líneas del mismo color de su aura los cuales se cruzaron formando el dibujo de su tableta para luego enviar masiva de energía a Vikemon quien despertó de golpe

Vikemon digievoluciona a ….. AncientMegatheurimon – bramo cambiando de forma y aumentando su poder a uno que sobrepasaba al mega

 **Digi –análisis:**

 **AncientMegatheurimon:** Un Digimon definitivo que sólo existía en el pasado distante, se dice que el poder y la valentía que posee puede adaptarse incluso al intenso frío de la helada tundra. Con un ataque de cero absoluto se suspende el movimiento atómico de cada objeto, y se destruye fácilmente hasta los icebergs gigantes congelados eternamente. Sus movimientos especiales son una super-tormenta de nieve en el cero absoluto (Ventisca Congelante), y una carga que puede incluso destruir un gigantesco iceberg (Gran Quitanieves).

Crees que eres el único con truco bajo la manga pues te equivocas cierto Sun – Indico el digimon demoniaco a su compañera – cierto ¡digi-energi, seal out! –manifestó ella para luego mandar una nueva digi-energi cambiando a su compañero a una forma mas monstruosa(1#)

(parar: Digimon savers Burst mode soundtrack y Poner: Digimon World Next Order OST - Battle Theme #1 (Extended))

¡wow! cuando uno cree que no se puede poner más feos , los malos siempre hayan la forma para lograrlo – Max asustado pensaba al contemplar aquel ser que era la representación misma del mal.

Veo que te he llamado tu atención, que bueno porque así me veras acabar con tu aliado ¡ Mega Flama Megiddo ¡ -dijo Megidramon exhalo entonces una super poderosa llama que era energizada por la lava que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Interesante veamos cual de los dos es mas fuerte ¡ Ventisca Congelante ! – aceptando el reto AncientMegatheurimon ataco propiciando una gran tormenta de nieve la cual impacto contra las llamas de su oponente generando una gran explosión y humo

En lo que se decidía el resultado de esta batalla Seraphimon tenía aun un duro enfrentamiento contra Chaosdramon quien poseía no solo un gran poder sino una gran variedad de armas, pese a eso el digimon angelical se negaba a darse por vencido ante las fuerzas de la oscuridad, usando su puño emitió un poderoso rayo de luz que si bien no lastimo de gravedad a Chaosdramon si logro abrir un hueco en su armadura.

Miserable como osas abollar mi preciosa armadura , lo lamentaras ¡ Gancho Destructor! – declaro este disparan un misil que al impactar contra Seraphimon inyectando un poderos virus debilitándolo lo suficiente para derribarlo , al caer al suelo Seraphimon no solo sufrió por el ataque hecho por su adversario sino tambien por el propio virus.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando envían a un crio a hacer el trabajo de un adulto – Roxy con mirada soberbia se expresaba tras ver el pobre desempeño de spike y su compañero.

Por lo menos yo tengo la capacidad de diferenciar entre el bien y el mal , lo que me hace mejor que tu – Spike sin miedo respondía a la muchacha ganado una mirada seria por parte de esta quien no dudo en responderle.

Miren el enano tiene agallas pero dime en que basas tu infantil creencia – Roxy contra argumentaba al pequeño chico y Ex – dragón de equestria.

(parar: Digimon World Next Order OST - Battle Theme #1 (Extended) y poner : Digimon savers Burst mode soundtrack)

Que sin importar los tropiezos que hemos tenido miss amigos y yo siempre hemos salido adelante – Spike emitiendo una poderosa luz dorada la cual uso para extraer el virus de Seraphimon – y ningún villano lograra nunca opacar nuestra fe y la amistad que nos une ¡Digi-energy , Guard mode!- termino diciendo el para luego provocar la digivolucion de su camarada

Por favor despierta a la realidad unos mocoso como ustdes no tiene cabida en esta batalla , te lo demostrare ¡Digi –energy , chaotic charge! –Roxy aburrida de luchar contra el pequeño Spike cargo su energía oscura cambiado la forma de Chaosdramon a una más poderosa y Mecanizada (2#)

(parar: Digimon savers Burst mode soundtrack y poner: Digimon World Next Order OST - Battle Theme #1 (Extended))

Acabemos con este juego infantil de una vez ¡ Cañones Híper infinitos ! – Chaosdramon compartiendo el sentir de su aliada humana disparo dos poderosos rayos contra el pobre muchacho siendo cortados fácilmente por Slashangemon.

La fe es el arma que siempre nos brindara la victoria ¡ Destripador Celestial! – Slashangemon se abalanzo sobre su rival y usando hasta la última de sus cuchillas logro no solo desarmar a sus enemigo sino vencerlo de una vez por todas.

¡Monodramon ! Por favor no me dejes como todos las demás personas de mi vida - Roxy entre lagrimas le suplicaba al ver como su amigos comenzaba a desvanecerse – que quieres vienes a burlarte – furica le reclamaba spike este en cambio utilizo el poder de su Digi – energy y tableta para salvar la vida Monodramon eliminando al mismo tiempo el virus de Titanomon.

La fe no solo mueve montaña también puedan dar luz a quienes están perdidos – Dijo Spike a la muchacha ganándose una sonrisa por parte de ella dejando de manifiesto que al fin era libre.

Volviendo a la batalla de AncientMegatheurimon y Megidramon tras disiparse el humo creado por el impacto de sus ataques, el único que quedaba en pie era el digimon de hielo , mientras que el demonio de lava yacía congelado en su última posición de ataque.

Si te quedaba alguna duda nuestro equipo es el más fuerte de todos ¡ Gran Quitanieves ! – AncientMegatheurimon comento frente al inmóvil digimon para luego Realiza una súper carga contra el dando fin a la batalla para fortuna del mundo y desgracia de Sunflower.

A Guillmon le duele mucho , creo que me voy a morir – Guillmon expensándose de una manera infantil le informaba a Sunflower quien por instinto fue socórrelo.

No te vas a morir lo olvidas tenemos que volver con Babs y los demás – Sunflower animando al pequeño a seguir adelante sabiendo de antemano lo grave de su situación .

Como me lo imaginaba eres una buena chica , por lo que extenderé mi mano para ayudarte – Max conto a la muchacha quien no pareció entender acto seguido y al igual que su compañeros uso el poder de su tableta y digivice para Salvar al compañero de Sunflower , ademas lo libero del virus de Titanomon para que ambos por fin estuvieran en paz.

Pese a lo intenso de estas batallas que libraban nuestros héroes no se comparaban al enfrentamiento que Vivian en esos momento Tak y John contra Barbamon y Darkus (Jim).Pues el maléfico Hechicero así como corrupto Blackwargreymon poseían técnicas tan poderosas que superaban la fuerza de guerreros experimentado de ShineGreymon y TigerVespamon.

Patético una vez que la espada del triunfo toque el portón todo terminara – Barbamon atacando con círculos mágico manifestaba siendo atacado por las espadas de su adversario.

Hasta entonces continuare luchando para proteger a todos miss amigos – TigerVespamon Argumento este partiendo a la mitad la vara de este.

¡ Dramon Killer! – Blackwargreymon grito antes de Utilizar sus garras metálicas para acuchillar velozmente a ShineGreymon quien se defendió como pudo utilizando su espada – nada, veo que ahorra estas más animado que en nuestro último encuentro – comento este recibiendo un poderoso golpe luminoso por parte de este.

(aquí termina: Digimon World Next Order OST - Battle Theme #1 (Extended))

Como dije hoy no vine a jugar – Respondió ShineGreymon continuando la batalla con su antítesis la cual se intensificaba por minutos.

Mientras el cuarteto de digimon continuaba su lucha el pequeño John y Tak intentaban detener a Spadamon de abrirles la puerta Titanomon siendo constantemente detenidos por Darkus.

Porque no lo entiendes si ese genocida viene acá acaba con todos incluyente – Tak intentado razonar el muchacho pero no había caso este no lo escuchaba.

Estoy en paz con eso y porque estando su prisión igual encontró la forma de usarme para hacer daño – Darkus (Jim) contesto tirando al adolecente lejos para luego ser abrazado de la cintura por John

Por favor _**Hermano**_ despierta de una vez – John imploraba al muchacho quien hizo lo posible por liberarse pero al tocarle la cabeza algo dentro de él despertó.

Pero antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo mas Spadamon había tocado el portón desapareciendo en un Flash de color azul cobalto tras abrirse las puertas de dicha prisión fueron expulsados por un gigantesco puño acto seguido apareció Titanomon quien esbozo una maléfica sonrisa.

Hola Digimundo me extrañaste – Titanomon anuncio su regreso alzando sus manos al cielo liberando una poderosa onda oscura mientras reía perversamente.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Pues eso fue espero que les haya gustado el cap ahorra quisiera aclarar que la evolución de rosemon es la rosemon en su modo explosivo y la vikemon ocurrió lo mismo que seraphimon al no posee una slide evolucion use otro digimon**_

 **nota del autor:**

 **1#:** **la evolución de megindramon fue a megindramon x**

 **2#:la evolución de chaodramon fue a chaodramon x**


	50. legend 49

_**disculpen por la tardanza se que me he excedido pero aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo**_

* * *

 **(poner la cancion:** Digimon Adventure 03- subtitle)

 **Legend 49: Hasta el final**

 _ **(unos minutos antes de la llegada de Titanomon: perspectiva de el equipo Phathom)**_

(comienza : Digimon World Next Order OST - Battle Theme #1 (Extended)

Unos lastimados Apollomon y Phathom Caín rendidos tras recibir una tremenda paliza propiciada por Tactimon y su poderosa espada la cual tras perder su sello se convirtió en el arma más peligrosa de todas, convirtiéndolo en el enemigo más poderos con el dúo haya enfrentado en su vida.

Entonces aun crees que soy un inútil o al fin te das cuenta el error que fue desafiarme a mi y a mi amo – Tactimon interroga a su adversarios mientras se acercaba para acertar el golpe final sobre el humano y el digimon.

Supongo que debo decir que eres más ….- Phathom haciendo una pausa recuperando el aliento y la compostura - más patético y debilucho que lo que pensaba – termino diciendo colmando la paciencia quien procedió eliminar primero al muchacho para desgracia de Apollomon quien no podía defenderlo.

No tan rápido patán ¡ Ciclón abrumador ! – llegando en el último momento Fujinmon para proteger a su aliado creando un poderoso ciclón que separa a ambos.

Por favor crees que una simple brisa y tu son lo bastante poderosos para vencerme – Tactimon poniéndose en pie alzo su arma – tengo el poder para partir el sol y tu solo eres un insecto que pronto pisare – termino diciendo activando su espada para atacar al digimon Cyborg quien esquivo rápidamente su ataque.

Si esa pobre técnica es lo mejor que tienes esta batalla durara menos de lo que pensaba ¡ Brazo crítico!- Dijo Fujinmon utilizando sus espada para combatir al maléfico samurái .

Pese hacer un poderoso adversario Tactimon lograba defenderse de los ataque hechos por Fujinmon quien se movía más rápido con cada ataque que daba. Harto de este Tactimon utilizo su ataque de _**Sexta Espada**_ para cortar el viento a su alrededor lastimando el hasta ahora imparable dinamo verde.

Les queda claro soy invencible, asique encomienden su alma al cielo porque ya nadie lo salvara ¡ Quinta espada! - Amenazo Tactimon para luego alzar su espada generando ondas de choque que estremecieron la tierra y causaron mucho daño a sus oponentes – digan adiós insectos ¡ Destructor de…- termino diciendo el apunto de usar su máxima técnica siendo interrumpido por el ataque Dianamon quien apareció en el ultimo minuto para salvarlos a todos

Lo siento , pero este partido será sin muerte súbita – Dijo ella sacando sus armas para protegerlos a todos del infame villano.

Enserio todos tus aliados han caído como pretendes vencerme estando sola – Tactimon exponía tras lo cual el cielo se abrió dando paso a un digimon angelical con atributos felinos junto a Max .

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Rasielmon** : _Digimon de tipo Ofanim al que una vez le fue otorgado el mismo rango que a Ofanimon. Tiene el poder misterioso de anticipar todo en el mundo del Kernel (el dominio de Dios). Se dice que conoce todo lo que sucede en el Mundo Digital, y que ha atesorado una cantidad divina de conocimiento con este movimientos espciales consisten en combinar libremente cada uno de los Cinco Elementos del Cuadro Mágico que posee en ambos brazos, y liberar una enorme cantidad de energía (Knowledge Stream)._

Para mala suerte para ti nuestra especialidad es hacer amigos – Lex conto siendo colocado en el piso junto a sus compañero caído quienes fueron curados por Rasielmon – lamento la espera pero convencerla a ella fue un poco difícil – dándole la mano para ponerlo en pie quien respondió con una sonrisa.

Sabía que llegarías perdón si hice el ridículo - Phathom le agradecía al tiempo que se disculpaba por haber sido superado en la batalla – descuida la culpa es mía por irme sin ayudarte – fue entonces que ambos comenzaron a emanar un aura plateada mezclada con blanco.

El entendimiento es el conocimiento mas valioso que alguien pueden tener , dicho don puede crear el mejor de los milagros – Rasielmon concluyo ambos chicos y comprendieron lo que debían hacer para ganar.

(parar : Digimon World Next Order OST - Battle Theme #1 (Extended y poner : Digimon Adventure 02 - Beat Hit! - DNA Evolution Theme )

¡Digi-energy , fusion charge !- gritaron ambos chico creando 5 az de luz los cuales hicieron contacto dibujando la imagen de sus tabletas las cuales se combinaron para luego mandar una masiva cantidad de energía a sus compañeros.

Apollomon , Dianamon fusion en … Gracenovamon – Gritaron ambos renunciando a sus formas físicas para fundirse en un nuevo y poderoso ser.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Gracenovamon** : _Un mítico Digimon tipo Galaxia nacido de la fusión entre Apollomon y Dianamon,_ _Al colisionar las energías opuestas del sol y la luna, se formó una energía de las dimensiones del Big Bang en su cuerpo. Debido a ello, ha sido augurado que GraceNovamon se ha convertido en una galaxia en sí mismo, y se dice que es imposible medir el total del volumen de sus datos con precisión. Sus Movimientos Especiales consisten en concentrar la energía amplificada de su cuerpo en las palmas de sus manos, y derretir al enemigo al entrar en contacto con él (Eclipse Finger), y disparar las ocho espadas conocidas como "Meleagros" que posee en su espalda contra su enemigo, que lo perseguirán hasta destruirlo por completo (Calydon Arcus)._

Basta de estos juegos ridículos los destruiré junto con este planeta ¡ Destructor de Estrellas! – concentrando todo su poder desde cuerpo atreves de su espada formando una gran esfera de energía con la capacidad de partir el mundo digital.

Todavía no hemos terminado - Dijo Fujinmon utilizando todas sus fuerzas para frenar dicho ataque- creo que este otro valioso dato que almacenar ¡ Knowledge stream ! – tomando la palabra Rasielmon combinando los Cinco Elementos del Cuadro Mágico de sus brazos y libero una enorme cantidad de energía contra dicho ataque consiguiendo empezar a devolverlo hacia su origen preocupando al Samurái.

No me niego dejarme vencer por seres inferiores como ustdes – manifestó Tactimon utilizando hasta la ultima gota de poder que le quedaba para impulsar su ataque.

No lo comprendes el verdadero poder nace del deseo de proteger a quienes mas quiere – Gracenovamon manifestó usando la voz mezclada de Apollomon y Dianamon – dicho poder no será opacado por alguien que goza con el dolor de los de **adiós , ¡** Eclipse Finger ¡ - terminaron diciendo ambos Concentrando su energía para luego amplificarla de su cuerpo para dispararla desde la palmas de sus manos

La combinación del poder de todos logro empujar la técnica de Tactimon destruyéndolo de una vez por todas y acabando la batalla. Para alivio del grupo la batalla había acabado, pero justo cuando pensaban que podían relajarse se sintió un terremoto que sacudió la tierra por varios minutos , acto seguido a lo lejos todos pudieron contemplar una masiva explosión de energía oscura Phathom intuyo que algo iba mal asique todos fueron al reencontrarse con sus demás amigos.

 **(Perspectiva** _ **de el equipo Tom y Fred)**_

(volver a poner : Digimon World Next Order OST - Battle Theme #1 (Extended

Tras separes de sus compañero el grupo conformado por HerakleKabuterimon y Ravemon mas los dos chicos humano, tenían un duro enfrentamiento contra los siervos de la oscuridad cuyo poder era diferente al de cualquier digimon que hayan enfrentado en el pasado. Pesé a eso ninguno de los 4 estaba dispuesto a abandonar o rendirse pues sabían lo que arriesgaban en este enfrentamiento.

No puedo creer que tenga que ensuciarme las manos con seres tan repugnantes como ustedes – Grandracumon expresando su asco por tener que pelear con HerakleKabuterimon y sus compañeros

Teniendo 3 bocas y nos llama desagradable lo ayudare a bajar a tierra ¡ Cuerno Destructor de Rupturas ! – HerakleKabuterimon comentaba para luego arremeter con sus cuernos siendo detenido en pleno ataque por vampiro quien lo mando a volar.

¡ Ala Explosiva! – Grito Ravemon atacando con su ala metálica a Demon lastimándola seriamente su cara acción que enfureció notoriamente al perverso digimon .

¡Maldito! No te lo perdonare - Agarrando a su oponente con sus garra una vez que lo tuvo dominado Demon utilizo su ataque de **Llamarada del Caos** lastimando seriamente al cuervo para horror de su amigo Fred.

¡Ravemon ! – Grito el pequeño Fred quien fue a socorre a su aliado caído – por favor respóndeme – decía el tras acercarse digimon que yacía inmóvil en frente de el .

Pobre pajarito ya no cantara mas , ahora solo falta encargarse de los demas – burlándose de la situación actual de su rival Grandracumon se volteo hacia el joven Tom - ¡ Revolución de Cristal ! – usando un hechizo oscuro el digimon vampiro logro convertir levemente a HerakleKabuterimon en cristal pues este uso su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a su aliado .

Aun no estoy acabado ¡ Mega Bláster Máximo ! – negándose a darse por vencido HerakleKabuterimon Acumulo energía en su cuerno para atacar al perverso digimon destruyendo una de 3 boca

¡infeliz! Como te atreves a deformarme – Furico Grandracumon uso sus pies trasero para patear al digimon dorado – es hora de librar al mundo de asquerosidad - a punto de darle el golpe de gracias el digimon fue atacado por corazones que de un momento a otro se convirtieron en rayos que hicieron retroceder al villano

Aléjate de nuestros amigos maldito animal – Dijo Rosemon llegando junto a Claudia para proteger a tanto a tom como HerakleKabuterimon

¡Escoria! Como se atreven interrumpir nuestra diversión ¡ Nudillo…. – Maldijo Demon preparado a atacar pero de pronto fue golpeado por un rayo en forma de cruz.

¡Eh pecador garras fuera! – Indico Slashangemon llegando junto al pequeño spike quien fue a socorrer a Fred y Ravemon .

Ustedes pero eso quiero decir mi querida Sun a …..¡ **lo** l **amentaran** ! – Declaro Grandracumon tras pesenciarr la llegada de Claudia y spike para luego realizar un extraño ritual - ¡Ojo de Gorgona! – grito utilizando un hechizo que dejo inmóvil al grupo de amigos .

¿Qué es esto ? – Spike se preguntaba al darse cuenta que no podía moverse cosa que asusto al grupo de amigos.

Eso me gusta ver la desesperación de no tener control de su destino ahorra para terminar dejen mostrarles mi verdadera forma – Demon manifestó curando sus heridas para luego transformándose en monstruosa criatura ( **1** #) - ahorra cubramos el piso con mi color favorito rojo ¡ La Llama de Algol ¡ -colocando sus manos en la parte brillante de cuerpo convoco una gigantes bola de fuego.

Las cosas no pueden terminar así y menos ahorra que me reconcilie con Babs – Claudia pensaba mientras intentaba liberarse del hechizo de Grandracumon – si tan solo – continuo ella – pudiera tomar mi digivice – termino diciendo ella justo en ese momento Demon libero su técnica.

Justo en el momento en el que la bola de fuego iba impactar contra nuestros héroes los digivice de todos se activaron y tras Flash aparecieron los compañeros Fujinmon para desviar el ataque de aquel ser.

No tan rápido esta historia aun continua ¡ Blitz Arm! – Raijinmon conto para luego cargar sus puños con electricidad acto seguido derivo a Demon.

Oye te preguntare cual es la gracias de jugar si los demás amigos están congelado¡ Brazo Acelerador! – Comento Suijinmon atacando con su brazo mecanizado liberando a Tom y sus amigos- ahorra – continuo el – las cosas se pondrán más divertidas – termino diciendo el para luego unirse a Rosemon en la batalla cosa que imito Raijinmon solo que hizo equipo con Slashangemon

Con la llegada de sus amigos el equipo de Tom por fin pudo dar un vuelco a su precaria situación mientras que el y Fred se retiraban para curarles las heridas a sus compañeros digimon .Contra todo pronóstico la victoria de nuestros héroes era casi un hecho hasta que la tierra comenzó a temblar.

El amo está llegando lo que significa Game over para ustedes – Grandracumon se burlaba de sus enemigos ansioso por la llegada de su amo – En ese caso debemos terminar esto ahorra ¡Bark Storm! – invocando una tormenta eléctrica la cual se convino con el ataque de _ **Tifaret**_ eliminando finalmente al digimon vampiro al ver esto Demon intensifico su ataque contra sus oponentes.

¡Que horror! al oír que este tipo Titanomon llegaba aumento a lo bestia su poder – dijo Suijinmon defendiese a duras penas contra Demon - es la emoción por ver a mi amo nuevamente , pienso que la mejor forma recibirlo es cubriendo su entradas con sus cuerpos ¡ Flama Infierno! – Declaro el demonio capturando a sus rivales estando a punto de quemarlos vivos – pues tendrás que aguantarte las ganas pecador ¡ Destripador Celestial ! – exclamo Slashangemon utilizando sus piernas para soltarse para luego usar su técnica especial para liberar a su aliado quien hizo un disparo a quema ropa matando al demonio de una vez por todos.

Fue entonces que hubo un estallido que mando a volar al grupo acto seguido se vieron dos az de energía de oscuridad salir donde estaban sus amigos , sin prensarlo dos veces los chicos fueron a ver ya que malo estaba a punto de pasar

( **Desde aquí veremos la paso tras la llegada de Titanomon y termina:** **Digimon World Next Order OST - Battle Theme #1 (Extended)**

Por fin he esperado siglos para ver el cielo de mi querido Digimundo – Titanomon manifestaba su dicha mientras daba un paso fuera de su prisión.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 _ **Titanomon**_ : _El Titan de la Venganza lleva el alias de "Division de un solo Hombre", habita dentro de su gigantesco cuerpo el Odio su fuente de poder, corre dentro del campo de batalla en busca de las cabezas de Los Doce Olímpicos. Sus grandes brazos están cubiertos de una multitud de cráneos, y todos los cráneos son datos de energía que a robado a los enemigos que ha derrotado en batalla. Su gigantesca espada "Zanjintou" es una espada tallado a partir de los huesos de SkullGreymon, la espada llena de odio hace un gruñido. El balanceo de su Movimiento Especial "Konpaku Shingeki", desliza a través de la armadura y cuerpo del oponente con su espada, y alcanza su DigiCore sin obstáculos y cortar hacia arriba. Si se toma esta técnica lider, nunca serán capaces de recuperarse, y "Genba Mukon" destripa al oponente, haciendo que caigaen una alucinación que aún le perturnba, incluso después que Zanjintou se extraiga, para que no deje de sufrir hasta que su espíritu muere._

Pues no durara mucho porque volverás ahorra mismo ¡ Espada Corona de Fuego ! – ShineGreymon modo sublime menciono utilizando su espada llameante para atacar la cual fue sostenida por dos dedos del villano.

Estas seguro porque podrías condenar a tu pequeño amigo al mismo destino – Dijo el sacando del interior de su cuerpo a un inconsciente Spadamon quien yací inmóvil en el pecho de Titanomon para terror de sus compañeros quienes retrocedieron - eso pensé – continuo el – ahorra para mi primer acto como gobernante de este mundo voy acabar con todos ustedes – expuso este apunto de atacar pero fue parado en seco por Blackwargreymon.

Engarróteseme ahí señor usted y yo tenemos un trato que debe honrar – Jim sacándose el casco exigía al ruin que cumpliera con el acuerdo que había entre ambos a dicho ser quien volteo levemente la cabeza hacia él .

Es cierto te prometí la liberad de tu alma así como la de tus amigos – Titanomon con un tono calmado extendió su mano a tanto el cómo Blackwargreymon – voy a liberarte bajo mi control -termino diciendo el extrayendo una pequeña bola negra del cuerpo de jim y Blackwargreymon quien volvió a ser Agumon ( **2** #).

¿Qué les hiciste? - Tak furico interroga al infame ser quien hizo caso omiso a sus palabras para luego sacar su espada hecha de hueso.

Podría decírtelo o podría mostrarte – Contesto él para luego introducir las esferas en el ojo del cráneo de la empuñadura de su espada provocando que esta resplandeciera acto seguido ataco a ShineGreymon y TigerVespamon venciéndolos de solo golpe- si tanto les interesa este par se los regalo – termino diciendo arrojándoles al muchacho como al digimon quienes fueron recibidos apena por Tak y John

Fabuloso amo ahorra que está a mi lado podremos…. – Barbamon alaba a su amo ya que pensaba que lo ayudaría a vencer a nuestros héroes, este en cambio lo atravesó con su arma – pero – continuo el – porque amo – cuestiono el hechicero siendo absorbido lentamente por Titanomon .

Es mi recompensa por tu servicios a favor de mi causa , ahorra tus valiosos datos serán usados para darle forma a mi nuevo universo – Dijo Titanomon absorbiendo por completo para terror de los muchachos entonces se escucho un rugido desde la prisión – o que descortés soy olvide presentarle a mi compañeros del último milenio – introdujo el a su aliado quien salió de la prisión bajo la forma de un dragón gigante de color purpura con un visor dorado quien llevaba entre sus garras una orbe negra.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Lucemon (modo Satán):** _teniendo el aspecto del Dragón de la Revelación, es la forma final de Lucemon. Como fue dicho en la Revelación, él lleva las Coronas de los Siete Pecados Capitales sobre su cabeza, y un globo de oscuridad llamado "Gehenna", que absorbe todos los ataques. Ante "Gehenna", todos los ataques son anulados, y se ha dicho que el mundo perecerá cuando Lucemon toma esta forma. .Sus movimientos especiales son una llama de destrucción que purifica todo (Flama del Purgatorio), y una luz de la aniquilación disparado desde las siete coronas (Expiación Divina)._

Ese tipo es horrible y nos está mirando de una manera muy fea – Funbeemon espantado por la aparición de dicho digimon temía por su vida así como la de sus compañeros.

Ok chicos a la cuenta de 3 corremos entendido – Tak susurro a sus amigos quienes asintieron levemente pues el miedo los tenia parcialmente inmóviles

Pero jefe sino lo detenemos ahorra quien sabe que hará después – Agumon argumentaba pues no le apetecía la idea de irse del conflicto.

Eso no importara si nos matan asique vámonos – Indico el adolecente para luego dar paso a John quien con la ayuda de Funbeemon traía a Agumon

Contando hasta tres Agumon disparo sus bolas de fuego para cubrir el escape de su equipo el cual fue interceptado por sus rivales.

Se van tan pronto pero si la entretención está a punto de empezar – Exclamo Titanomon montado sobre el dragón purpura - los demás invitados y yo nos sentimos seriamente ofendidos - termino diciendo el mostrando que al interior del orbe negro se hallaban las Dazzling, Runt, Big Boy.

¡ Calydon Arcus ! – Gracenovamon grito Dispara contra sus enemigo las ocho espadas de su espalda.

Sentimos las molestias pero tenemos que irnos ahorra – Phathom manifestó llegando a rescatar a sus compañeros, el trió mecánico utilizo su técnica de laser para cubrir su escape para disgusto de Lucemon.

Tranquilo no hay lugar en el universo del cual puedan huir de nosotros y al final de esta batalla nosotros saldremos victoriosos – Indico el maléfico titán para luego ver al horizonte – por ahorra preparemos para el día final del Digimundo – termino diciendo volando en el lomo de su camarada.

Tras reagrupase todos se pusieron al día de lo que había pasado en sus batallas por separado , También aprovecharon de tratar las heridas de sus compañeros . De todo lo que escucharon lo que más impacto fue la situación actual de Spadamon y Jim quienes para su desgracia habían sido las primeras víctimas del demente genocida.

Ahorra que vamos hacer, porque por lo que nos contaron es más fuerte que cualquier rival que hayamos enfrentado – Lex angustiado preguntaba a los mayores del grupo esperando que alguno tuviera la respuesta pero ambos guardaban silencio .

¿Por qué jim hiciste esto? , Porque otra vez tenías que ser nuestro enemigo – Tom le reclamaba al inconsciente muchacho sacudiéndolo para que reaccionara siendo detenido por John.

Saben el menciono algo acerca de un trato , asique no creo que el sirviera totalmente a Titanomon – Tak exponía su punto de vista tras haber luchado con Jim en dos ocasiones pues no había sentido en él malas intenciones en su actuar.

En verdad eres tan ingenuo ve los hechos , si el en verdad no quería luchar de parte ese tipo porque no lo confronto antes – Phathom disconforme con la actitud de Tak manifestaba pues no entendía esa compasión por alguien al servicio del mal.

Es que él no podía – Dijo Roxy bajando de el lomo de AncientMegatheurimon junto a sus amigas, sus digimon y Lex quien fue abrazar a sus amigos.

Entonces el grupo de muchachas le empezó a contar su historia , mientras tanto el perverso dúo de Lucemon y Titanomon arrasaban un pueblo entero de digimon para luego absorber sus datos mostrándose dichosos por la destrucion que habían creado.

Nada mejor después de salir de esa horrible prisión que hacer ejercicio – Titanomon comentaba recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta de Lucemon – lo se , tu prefieres el sabor de los humanos en su estado de desesperación o miedo para tu suerte se justo donde podemos hallar algunos - conto aquel ser sentándose nuevamente en el lomo de aquella bestia con rumbo al continente Tropical.

Volviendo con los muchachos quienes se encontraban escuchando los relatos de la vida de Jim en el Digimundo. Al terminar el relato fue Tak el primero en hablar.

Entonces haber si entendí bien Jim llego sin memoria al Digimundo , luego conoció a Spadamon con quien entablo una especie de amistad y por emanar una extraña energía oscura fueron separados por Jupitermon – Tak puntualizo los primeros puntos del relato de la muchacha para dar paso a Phathom.

Luego Vago por el Digimundo por un largo tiempo en el que conoció Agumon con quienes tuvo quien sabe cuántas aventura en su camino para descubrir quien era y como había llegado a este mundo, fue engaño de Titanomon quien le hizo creer que tenia las respuestas que busca solo para usarlo para cumplir sus ambiciones , voy bien - Phathom señalizaba al tiempo que preguntaba a su interlocutora si había entendido bien su historia.

Dichas ambiciones incluyeron atraerlas a ustdes al Digimundo donde conocieron a sus digimons , los cuales fueron corrompidos así como un grupo de niños de la calle asi como algunos traídos por Erik y su grupo , por lo que el armo un plan secreto para poder frenarle – Claudia aclarando los últimos punto de la complicada historia a lo Roxy.

Titanomon no se fiaba de él, asique le instruyo que nos colocara una raras esferas negras para controlarnos pero él no lo hizo – Roxy seguía contando a los muchachos - pero – continuo ella – si se las puso a Spadamon – termino diciendo ella dejando a todos pasmado por la ultima parte de la historia.

¡Bravo! entonces ese idiota metió la pata condenando a Spadamon y al universo a un mal ancestral , dios si se vuelve a poner en pie yo lo derivare de un golpe - Agumon comento chocando su puño con su mano izquierda en señal de enojo , recibiendo un golpe por parte de takeshi – por que fue …- Cuestiono el a lo que Tak apunto a sus amigos quienes aun estaban procesado todos entonces el compendio su error y se callo.

Sabemos que es mucho que procesar pero si les sirve de consuelo nosotras también nos acabamos de enterrar – Babs consolaba a los muchachos debido a la ayuda que le habría brindado antes a ella y sus amigos.

Entonces Rasielmon apareció trayendo un mensaje importante para tanto los chicos como las muchachas y sus compañeros digimon.

Lamento interrumpir pero he venido a informarles que Titanomon y Lucemon han tomado rumbo separados , no logro ver a donde fue Lucemon pero su compañero se dirige al pueblo de Sweet spring – el digimon con estatus angelical informaba a los presentes llamándoles la atención.

A que esperamos vamos por el – Tom siendo el primero en hablar propuso emprender el camino para salvar a los amigos que Vivian en ese lugar.

Si queremos recuperar a jim hay que acabar con esto de una vez – dijo Max secundando a su amigo se preparo para ir a la batalla contra ese tipo.

No es necesario que se hagan los valiente – Sunflower sacando su lado fraternal aconsejaba a los críos.

No se preocupen estamos bien , ademas esta no sería la primera vez que enfrentamos una situación parecida – Lex argumentaba sorprendiendo al trió femenino así como sus demás amigo.

Ademas gracias a esto pudimos recuperar a Jim – John comento para luego ver caer el cuerpo de este – bueno casi – termino diciendo para luego ponerlo espalda contra espalda con su Agumon.

Solo falta que le pateemos el trasero a ese tipo y luego volveremos a casa juntos – Spike con determinación termino la conversación.

Luego eso todos hicieron evolucionar a sus compañeros a su forma mega para luego dirigirse donde Titanomon quien ese momento se encontraba atacando el campo de fuerza creado por Lotosmon, desde su interior sus habitantes y los niños que Vivian ahí se hallaban ocultos rezando que él no entre , entre ellos estaban Vicent y Jasón quienes se abrazaban mutuamente producto del miedo.

Tranquilos estoy seguro que el, Tak y los demás vendrán a salvarnos – Gaomon animaba al chico a lo que se unieron sus compañeros.

Pueden creerle nuestro amo sabe lo que dice – Gabumon comentaba de pronto y tras un ultimo golpe el maléfico digimon logro abrirse paso a la ciudad.

Hola salgan , salgan de donde quiera que estén – Anuncio Titanomon adentrándose cada vez mas en el pueblo – pues si no salen pues yo los hare salir –usando su espada destruyo un edificio de un golpe que por suerte estaba vacio.

Antes que pudiera causar mas daño Lotosmon le hizo frente pues no iba dejar que se saliera con la suya.

Lo diré una vez lárgate de este pueblo ¡ Siete Fantasías ! – Lotosmon exigió atacando al gigantesco ser quien se limito a mover la mano para defenderse de su ataque para luego agarrarla .

Enserio eres lo mejor que pudieron mandar solo puedo decir que no es suficiente ¡ Konpaku Shingeki ! - Titanomon se burlo para luego arrojarla al cielo para partirla a la mitad – pero – continuo el – no te preocupes , no absorberé datos de una basura como tú – termino diciendo el para luego ver como los datos de Lotosmon se alejaban sin dejar rastro, luego de eso fue golpeado por una bola de fuego.

(Poner la cancion: 「Digimon Story : Cyber Sleuth」Boss Battle Theme (OST) )

Eso fue por Lotosmon y esto por todas las vidas con la que has acabado – ShineGreymon atacando con su espada impacto contra el vil ser llevando a los limites de Sweet spring para que nadie en el pueblo saliera herido.

Interesante contraataque pero se te olvida que yo soy un _**Dios**_ ¡ Genba Mukon ! – creando ilusiones de el mismo Titanomon procedió a azotar a todos sus enemigos a la vez .

¡ Espina Peligrosa! – disparando una lluvia de espinas Rosemon logro erradicar a todos sus enemigos .

Si nuestro acto de apertura te gusto quédate a ver el final ¡Mjollnir! –Vikemon utilizando sus armas para impactar contra el titán.

Y el entre tiempo ¡Aguijones Sónicos de la Victoria!- TigerVespamon atacando con sus dos espada siendo repelido por la del coloso.

Los ataque individuales no le hace efecto probemos con uno en conjunto – Tom indico llamando a Fred y Lex quienes a su vez mandaron el mensaje a su compañeros en batalla.

¡Flecha de Artemisa! – Grito Dianamon Usando el largo circulo de hielo ubicado en su espalda para atacar - ¡Destino del Plumaje Celestial! – siguiendo con el plan Ravemon Clavo su espada en el suelo, haciendo que brille y disparando un rayo violeta al coloso quien yacía en el suelo - ¡Mega Blaster! – terminando con su plan HerakleKabuterimon la combinación de todos los ataque creo una gran explosión .

Ok mocosos tienen mi atención y por eso déjenme mostrarle uno de mis trucos, primero traigamos un viejo conocido – Dijo coloso sacando de su cuerpo a Spadamon - ¡ Lluvia negra ! ( **3** #) -Lanzando un enjambre de proyectiles como misiles de su mano derecha a velocidades increíbles causando a los atacantes un gran daño – para los espectadores también tengo obsequio ¡ Llama del Caos!( **4** #)- cambiando de mano Disparo un rayo blanco a los demás digimon todo esto causándole gran dolor a Spadamon.

Pero que acaba de pasar – John sin palabras por lo que había visto preguntaba a sus amigos quienes al igual que el estaban confundidos.

Ya lo comprendo esas esferas negras deben ser las almas de digimon malévolos poderosos tanto que usa a Spadamon como motor – Tak determino tras analizar el ataque que había propiciado el maléfico digimon.

¡Bravo¡ pero lo descubriste bastante rápido pero esas esferas ademas me permiten utilizar los poderes de los digimon que ahorra yacen dentro de mi , asique atácame todos juntos pero será inutil – Titanomon proclamo ante sus enemigos para luego abalanzarse sobre ellos.

Entonces comenzó la pelea definitiva entre ellos y el gigante pero como este había manifestado no importaba con cuantos ataques o formaciones hicieran el villano usaba una técnica para repele cada uno de sus movimientos, finalmente todos cayeron al piso al verse superado por su rival.

(aqui terminala cancion: 「Digimon Story : Cyber Sleuth」Boss Battle Theme (OST) )

Esto es malo chicos no importa lo que hagamos el simplemente lo rechaza – Lex sintiéndose indefenso ante su enemigo siendo spike quien tomo la palabra.

No se desesperen hemos pasado peores situaciones y hemos vencido – Spike con su usual optimismo trataba de inspirar a sus compañeros.

Spike tiene razón si nos debemos demostrarle que no importa cuánto nos derive , nosotros siempre nos levantaremos – Decía Tom imitando la actitud de su amigo sacando su digivice – mostrémosle nuestro verdadero potencial – termino diciendo el pero antes que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo Titanomon convoco cientos de manos que les arrancó sus digivice .

Con que estos son los apara tejos que usan para desafiarme veamos que hacen sin ellos – Titanomon anuncio destruyendo cada uno de los digivice de nuestros héroes cancelando las evoluciones de todos – se los dije yo soy indetenible – escuchando el rugido de Lucemon a lo lejos se volteo – miren eso el resto de invitados ha llegado – termino diciendo el dando paso a Lucemon quien escupió a Claudia y Phathom mas sus compañeros quienes habían ido a enfrentarlo.

Chicos se encuentran bien – John preocupado fue a socorrer a ambos junto a Funbeemon y los demás digimon.

Lo sentimos, fue demasiado fuerte Fujinmon y su equipo han sido destruidos – Phathom mareado contaba a todos dejándolos impactados por la muerte del trió bionico quienes eran muy fuertes.

No se aflijan porque no morirán pero sufrirán el mismo destino que yo hace eones ¡ Destructor del Tiempo ! – utilizando su espada ataco a los críos despareciéndolos en el acto para luego reírse por su desaparición.

 _ **Continuara…..**_

* * *

 **notas del autor:**

 **1#:** la forma de demon es la super definitiva

 **2#:** el agumon se convirtio en uno normal como el de tai de digimon adventure

 **3#:** el ataque que usa titanomon es armagemon

 **4#:** el ataque que usa de titanomon venommyostimon


	51. Legend 50

_**Pues aqui estamos despues de tres largas semana les traigo el final de esta historia espero que les guste**_

* * *

 **(poner la cancion : Digimon Tamers OST #3 - Subtitle DT)**

 **Legend 50: Al final del arcoíris**

Habiendo pasado algunas horas desde la partida de los muchachos las manes 7 , Teo , Ralph y los demás niños elegidos continuaba su lucha para frenar la invasión masiva de digimon propiciada por Erik, pese a no contar con Tak y sus compañeros los amigos de estos tenían la situación controlada el único lugar que faltaba de restaurar era su ciudad Avalon.

¡ Brazo Ametralladora ! – Tankdramón disparando balas de sus dos brazo atacaba a un grupo de personas por suerte sus armas fueron laceados a tiempo por Applejack quien redirigió su ataque para salvarlos.

no tan rápido lata con patas si quieres luchar aquí estamos nosotros - Ralph desafío al digimon quien cambio de objetivo para atacar a tanto el crio como la muchacha disparando uno de sus proyectiles.

¡Espada Deslumbrante!- grito un digimon desconocido creando una hoja eléctrica que partió tanto el proyectil como el propio digimon quien fue rápidamente capturado por el pequeño.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **(1#)Andromon:** _Un Digimon Tipo Humano Cyborg. Posee una capacidad de combate que puede derribar a un Digimon inferior al nivel Perfecto en un solo golpe. Andromon fue desarrollado como un prototipo para Digimon Cyborg,_ _Como prototipo Digimon no posee ni voluntad ni emoción, y es fiel a su comportamiento programado._ _Su movimiento especial es una brizna de energía que se activa a partir del módulo de su brazo (Espada Espiral)._

Bien hecho compañero a tiempo como siempre – Applejack felicitaba quien sonrió levemente cosa que aterrorizo a las personas que acababan de salvar para disgusto de la vaquera.

Tranquila no hacemos esto por agradar sino para salvar nuestra ciudad – Ralph tranquilizaba a la adolecente cosa que pareció funcionar.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad el equipo de futbol al cual pertenecía nuestros héroes utilizaba balones para enfrentar a un grupo de Bakemon que habían invadido la cancha donde ellos se escondían.

Bueno esto no funciona que hacemos ahorra Rumble – Liam asustado preguntaba a su compañero quien no sabía que responder.

¡ Garra Tenebrosa!- Bakemon utilizo su garra para agarrar con fuerza a Chipcutter para horror de su compañero hasta que un intenso pelotazo hizo soltarlo.

Sé que son nuevos asique les contare en un partido está prohibido usar las manos – Raimbow Dash amenazaba a los digimon mientras al mismo se burlaba de ellos .

Furico el grupo de Bakemon atacaron a la adolecente pero sus rápidos y agiles movimientos les complicaban las cosas a los digimon fantasmales.

Tendrán que moverse mejor si quieren vencer al deportista numero uno de canterlot high – Raimbow dash presumía pero de pronto recibió un ataque sorpresa por parte de ellos – oigan eso es trampa – la muchacha les reclamaba estos en cambio se burlaron recibiendo un pelotazo de parte de Cloudy Daze

¡corte de mal ! – grito uno de los Bakemon quien fue acabar con los críos pero estos fueron protegido por un digimon envuelto en llamas azules

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **(2#) Skullmeramon: **es un Digimon tipo Llama. Debido a sus altas temperaturas, superiores a las del Meramon normal, su fuego es azul que es un símbolo de la pureza de su llama, más ardiente que las flamas rojas.

Creo que la chica ya les dijo manos fuera ¡ Cadena de Llamas ! – Skullmeramon usando sus cadenas atrapo al grupo de Bakemon para luego acábalos con su técnica de **Fuego de Metal Pesado**

Mil disculpas por llegar tarde – Teo se disculpaba con la adolecente mientras la ayuda a poner en pie.

Mejor tarde que nunca compañero – Respondía Raimbow Dash riendo por lo bajo para el desconcierto del grupo de chicos que acaban de salvar.

Es confusa la relación de ellos no creen – Dracumon cuestiono al grupo de muchachos cáusanosle tanto miedo que se desmayaron para disgusto de sus camaradas – lo siento , no me pude resistir – este se disculpaba siendo que en el fondo sentía gozo de causarles aquel susto a los chicos.

Tras solicitar refuerzos transportaron a los inconscientes muchachos junto a otros refugiados a Canterlot high que se había vuelto su base y refugio, atendidos por fluthershy y pinkie pie las personas se sentía más calmadas ante la precaria situación de su ciudad. Mientras tanto en la sala de computadoras sunset , rarity coordinaban a los niños elegidos que defendían Avalon así como el mundo .

Sunset querida has recibido alguna respuesta por parte de twiligth acerca de los muchachos – Rarity cuestionaba a su amiga quien sostenía su libro mágico esperando respuesta de su compañera de Equestria.

No todavía y espero que sea porque todo este bien – Sunset le contestaba creyendo firmemente en el éxito de Tak y los demás de pronto el libro brillo – es Twiligth dice que los muchachos han tenido éxito en su batalla para salvar a equestria pero han tenido que emprender un nuevo viaje hacia el Digimundo junto a …. – leía ella de pronto se sintió un terremoto el cual al detenerse provoco que cielo misteriosamente se trisara mostrando el mundo digital y Equestria .

Mientras tanto tras la desaparición de los muchachos Titanomon procedió a avanzar triunfante a Sweet spring borrando a cada digimon que veía absorbiendo a quienes consideraba fuerte , los niños que se ocultaban ahí huían por sus vida, lamentablemente la mayoría fue absorbido por el orbe negro de Lucemon .

Esto es maravilloso sin esos mocoso esto resulta un mero juego de niños – Titanomon eufórico comentaba al demoniaco dragón que le respondió con un gruñido – volver , lo encuentro poco probable y si llegan a conseguirlo no podrán pelear con nosotros, asiqué deja de ser un amargado – termino diciendo Titanomon para luego continuar con la destrucion.

De todos los habitantes y humanos que habitaban Sweet spring solo quedaban Jasón , Vicent , , Gaomon y sus compañeros mas algunos rezagados del ataque quienes se reunieron en el edificio mas grande del pueblo esperando a que no los encontrara. Lo mas grave del caso es que producto de ver a Tak y sus compañeros ser eliminados había provocado en el pobre vincent le diera otra de sus crisis.

Empeora que podemos hacer – Gabumon preocupado cuestionaba a su líder quien de un frasco saco la medicina para el pequeño.

No se que mas hacer normalmente esta medicina seria suficiente para aliviarlo – Gaomon contestaba a su camarada siendo Labramon el primero en hablar.

Creo que lo que esta dañado no es su cuerpo sino su corazón – Labramon comentaba por lo bajo a sus aliados pero antes que alguien mas pudiera decir algo Titanomon arranco el techo del edificio.

Con que aquí se escondían miss bellos bocadillo – Titanomon manifestaba con malicia estirando su mano para tomar a uno de los humano o digimon en el edificio - ¡ Doble Revés!, ¡fuego azul! ,¡ Ladrido de Retriever! – atacaron el trió de digimon bestia para evitar que el perverso digimon siguiera con la masacre.

Ni lo sueñes mi manada y yo no permitiremos que sigas haciendo tus fechorías – Gaomon exponía provocando que el villano comenzara a reír acto seguido los ataco utilizando su dedo índice dejándolos estampados contra el muro.

Te doy un consejo no intentes ser un héroe , ya que no acaba bien si tienes dudas pregúntale a los "niños elegidos" – decía Titanomon que aprovechaba el momento no solo para amenazar sino para burlarse por la caída de sus enemigos para luego sacar su espada para acabar con el trió.

Pero antes que pudiera hacer algún movimiento en su contra el pequeño Vicent libero una poderosa luz dorada que en un segundo se llevo a todos los presentes dejando atrás a unos confundidos y furiosos monstruos quienes producto de su rabia devastaron todo el pueblo .

(desde aquí colocar la cancion : Digimon Adventure 02 OST #40 - Samayoi no Mori)

Mientras tanto flotando en una dimensión en blanco se encontraba Tak y Agumon completamente inconscientes tras su último enfrentamiento con Titanomon

¡Au! Mi cabeza ciento que una montaña me cayo encima – Tak adolorido despertaba al ver a su compañero junto a él fue despertarlo.

¡Mmm! 5 minutos más estoy muy cansado – Agumon dándose vuelta se negaba a despertar fue entonces el adolecente procedió hacerle cosquillas – ok ,ok ya desperté eres peor que el despertador , ¿Dónde estamos? – el digimon se quejaba tras abrir los ojos al tiempo que cuestionaba a su compañero humano.

No tengo idea lo único que me viene a mente es…-Tak comento para luego recordar su ultima batalla de golpe – ya lo recuerdo nosotros perdimos la batalla y nuestros digivice – conto el dejando asustado de muerte al digimon dinosaurio.

Eso quieres decir que estamos…. **Muertos -** Agumon concluyo tras lo dicho por su joven aliado poniéndose histérico para calmarlo Tak le dio un golpe en la cabeza - ¡au! Eso dolió porque hiciste eso- adolorido le reclamaba al muchacho a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa.

Si sientes dolor significa que no estamos muertos – Takeshi respondió haciendo que su compañero recuperara las esperanzas – ahorra busquemos a los demás – dijo el poniéndose en marcha para buscar a sus compañeros.

(detener: Digimon Adventure 02 OST #40 - Samayoi no Mori)

Mientras la pareja buscaba a sus compañeros en el antiguo cuartel que solía pertenecer al sequito de Titanomon se encontraba Roxy y sus compañeros acompañados por Rasielmon quien por petición del mismo Tak fue a proteger a tanto chicas como a sus compañeros así como los niños que se hallaban ahí .

Espera sis es muy peligroso que salgas de la base ahorra – Babs jalando junto a Terriermon a su hermana mayor quien seguía su camino pese la insistencia de la muchacha .

Es que no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada , no después de que esos chicos arriesgaron la vida para ayudarnos – Sunflower respondía forcejando con su hermana siendo ayudada por Guillmon quien compartía los mismos sentimientos que la muchacha.

No te preocupes Guillmon la protegerá , ademas quiero castigar al tipo que lastimo a mi hermano – dijo el dinosaurio dando sus motivos para acompañar a la muchacha separando finalmente a ambas chicas.

Quieren dejar de hacer tonterías, si ustedes van lo único que conseguirán es complicarle las cosas a los chicos – Monodramon regañaba a la Sunflower uniéndose a la conversación de ambos dúos.

Yo estoy contigo créeme pero también estoy deacuerdo con Monodramon , porque desde que los chicos purificaron a nuestros amigos ellos perdieron la capacidad de digievolucionar por lo que la mejor manera de ayudarlos es mantenernos al margen de esta batalla - Roxy al ser la mayor tomo el liderazgo de la conversación haciendo que todos se calmaran.

De pronto se escucho un golpe en la puerta principal llamando la atención de Rasielmon y el grupo de muchachas quienes fueron a abrir, lista para atacar a quien estuviera afuera al abrir las puertas para su sorpresa estaban el grupo de rezagados Sweet spring liderados por Melvin quienes procedieron a contarles su situación .

(volver a poner: Digimon Adventure 02 OST #40 - Samayoi no Mori)

Mientras tanto Takeshi y Agumon seguían su búsqueda de sus demás camaradas pero el camino se puso un tanto confuso porque de repente arriba era abajo y viceversa, luego la derecha se convertía en izquierda , ambos decidieron parar pues el lugar donde estaban los tenían cansados tanto física como mentalmente .

Bien lo diré me estoy volviendo loco , te juro que estoy a punto de abrirme paso a golpes – Agumon furico comentaba a un pensativo Tak quien en ese momento se hallaba absorto en su pensamientos.

Esto es malo a este paso jamás hallaremos a los demás, es como si las leyes de la física no existieran aquí , espero que mis amigos estén bien – Pensaba Tak concentrando su pensamiento en sus compañeros partiendo por John y Funbeemon.

Tak , Agumon al fin pensé que estaba solo en este lugar tan raro - John alegre corrió a los brazos del adolecente quien devolvió el abrazo.

Alguien me podría explicar que acaba de pasar – Agumon aunque feliz de estar junto del pequeño John y Funbeemon cuestiono a ambos.

Ni nosotros sabemos lo único que sabemos es que estábamos perdidos en este loco sitio y de repente aparecimos frente a ustedes – Funbeemon contaba a tanto Agumon como Takeshi quien tuvo una idea.

Vamos a probar algo todos tómense de las manos – Tak instruyo a todos quienes dudosos obedecieron – ahorra piensen con todas sus fuerzas en Spike y Patamon –dijo a sus aliados quienes obedecieron de un momento a otro estuvieron frente al dúo de amigos quienes estaban felices de reunirse con ellos.

Ok esto me empieza a dar miedo nos podrías explicar cómo hicimos esto – John cuestionaba a sus amigos quienes estaban igual o mas confundidos que el.

Muy sencillo creo que este lugar hace realidad lo que uno piensa o desea lo único que hay que hacer es concentrarse – Tak explicaba luego de hacer la prueba con sus compañeros siendo Spike el próximo en hablar.

Entonces si pensamos en tom y los demás nos reuniremos con ellos no importa donde estén - Spike comento tras las palabras del adolecente siendo sujetado de la mano por Patamon quien lo miro sonriente.

Vamos a averiguarlo – Dijo el dando la pata a Funbeemon quien imito la acción con los demás integrantes del grupo

(paren: Digimon Adventure 02 OST #40 - Samayoi no Mori)

Fue así que equipo de héroes fue reuniéndose lentamente, mientras tanto en el Digimundo tras oír lo sucedido a Tak y sus compañeros. Roxy , sus compañeros quedaron sorprendidas y tristes por el resultado de dicho enfrentamiento.

Sabía que era mala idea envía a esos niños a luchar contra esa bestia – Sunflower se lamentaba por la presunta caída de sus amigos.

Tranquila sis ninguna podría haber imaginado lo que pasaría- Babas consolaba a su hermana mayor siendo que en el fondo se sentía igual de frustrada que ella .

¿ Que vamos hacer Roxy ? – Monodramon cuestionaba a su compañera quien en ese momento se hallaba sumida en sus pensamiento.

"descuida todo saldrá bien" - Roxy rememoraba las últimas palabras antes que este problema comenzara – te equivocaste , no hay forma que esto termine bien - pensaba ella derramando una cuantas lagrimas.

(poner desde aquí: Digimon Adventure OST #24 - Shuugeki! Soshite...)

De pronto se escucho un rugido desde fuera de los cuarteles rápidamente fueron a ver cuál era la fuente de dichos bramidos para horror de trió de muchachas se trataba de Titanomon y Lucemon.

¡Gaomon! Se que tu y tus compañeros se esconden aquí , si quieren que los perdone la vida entregarme al enano de luz de oro _**Ahorra –**_ Titanomon usando su imponente voz exigía que le entregara al pequeño Vicent.

Yo normalmente trato de no involucrarme en conflictos innecesarios pero por tipos como tu estoy dispuesta hacer una excepción ¡Knowledge stream! – manifestó Rasielmon para luego atacar con su técnica mágica al demente genocida quien se defendió utilizando su espada.

Mientras la batalla entre ambos seres se desarrollaba el grupo de Roxy observaba con horror como Rasielmon era rápidamente superada por el maléfico ser , Lucemon no se quedaba al margen del conflicto y mientras que su compañero luchaba este atacaba la base .

Esto es muy malo si nos quedamos seguro moriremos pero sino intentamos ir igual – Babs comentaba viendo lo precaria de situación .

¡Momantai! , no te preocupes alguna solución habrá – Terriermon animaba a la joven humana para calmar sus dudas.

Guillmon hará lo posible para protegerlos a todos - dijo el digimon dinosaurio quien iba con rumbo a enfrentar a Lucemon siendo detenido por Sunflower.

Por favor no vayas hoy ya hemos perdido a demasiado amigos para perderte a ti también - Sunflower sosteniendo a su compañero para evitar que cometiera una locura.

¿Disculpen? Pero creo que nosotros podemos tener las respuestas que buscan – Melvin llegando junto con Vicent quien traía con la ayuda de su hermano Jasón un orbe dorado el cual contenía extraños dibujo de los cuales se destacaba el que tenia forma de M (3#) .

¡¿Qué? No hablaran enserio!- gritaron tanto las chicas como los digimon al escuchar el plan que proponía trió de desconocidos.

Es la mejor y quizás la única opción que nos queda – Melvin argumentaba a las chicas quienes aun dudaban de la eficacia de dicho plan .

Por favor señoritas tenemos que ayudar a manito y sus amigos – Jasón dulcemente pedia al grupo de muchachas que lo ayudaran .

No es que no queramos pequeño pero para hacer lo que proponen necesitamos una computadora - Sunflower respondía de la manera mas simple para el que Jasón pudiera entenderla siendo Vicent el próximo en hablar.

"el" dice que lo único que deben hacer es apuntar con sus digivice y "el" hará lo demás – Vicent contaba tras escuchar lo que decía orbe con el cual compartía una extraña conexión perdiendo el equilibrio tras una sacudida provocada por el ataque de ambos digimons.

Chicas hagámoslo que podemos perder – dijo Roxy siendo la primera en elevar su digivice frente a la esfera acción que las demás imitaron unos minutos después.

Paralelamente en el mundo real las raimbow estaban reunidas atendiendo a las personas que habían rescatado , cuando de pronto la laptop de pinkie se activo liberando unas líneas de energía dorada las cuales penetraron en la cabeza de las 6 .

(aquí termina: Digimon Adventure OST #24 - Shuugeki! Soshite... y sigue: Digimon Adventure 02 OST #40 - Samayoi no Mori)

Mientras tanto tras reunirse todo el grupo Tak propuso que volvieran una vez mas al Digimundo pero estos se negaron .

¿Cuál es el punto? , esos tipos son demasiado poderosos - Tom cuestionaba al adolecente pues encontraba inútil enfrentar nuevamente Titanomon y Lucemon .

Es enserio van a dejar que ese tipo gane después de todo lo que ha hecho – Tak sin poder creer la actitud de los pequeños siendo Phathom el próximo en hablar.

No pero a veces hay que admitir cuando te ganan la partida – Phathom comentaba con actitud derrotista al adolecente quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba .

Ademas ese tipo destruyo nuestro digivice como pretendes que luchemos contra el , al menos estando aquí seguimos vivos y juntos – uniéndose a la conversación el pequeño Lex argumentaba pues el temor que había causado Titanomon fue profundo.

Supongo que el sueño de volver todos juntos a Equestria solo era eso un Sueño – Spike manifestaba desilusionado por no haber cumplido su meta de volver a reunir a su familia.

Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer – decía Max quien al igual que sus compañeros había perdido toda esperanza así como el deseo de seguir adelante.

Pi,pi,pi así suenan todos ustedes - Agumon se burlaba de los muchachos – buena pero creo que te falto mas llanto – acompañando al digimon dinosaurio Gomamon imitaba los llantos de un bebe para molestar a los muchachos .

Si tienen algún problema payasos díganlo de una vez – Fred harto de la actitud de ambos demandaba saber el porqué de su actuar .

No los culpes cuando uno ve algo gracioso se tiene que reír – Falcomon con una actitud seria confrontaba a su compañero.

Ya paren de una vez no son para nada gracioso – John exigía al trió de digimon siendo Agumon el próximo en hablar.

Oblíganos si es que puedes enano patético - Agumon lanzando el peor insulto que se le ocurrió contra el pequeño quien en un ataque de rabia le dio un buen golpe – buena técnica pero no es suficiente – devolviendo el golpe dejando la mejilla marcada con su puño.

Pero como te atreves tu ….- Funbeemon yendo confrontar al agresor de su compañero siendo detenido por Tak.

Entonces quien de ustdes sigue o son tan cobardes que no les importa lo que le hagamos a este enano – Falcomon tomando la palabra desafiaba a los niños sacando una de sus afiladas estrellas ninjas .

Como si fuéramos a dejarte lastimar a nuestro hermano - Tom al ver la seriedad de la amenaza de Falcomon fue a proteger a John .

Si la idea era sacarnos de nuestras casillas los felicito porque lo lograron – Max abalándose sobre ambos comenzó la riña siendo apoyado por los demás chicos.

Ya basta se supone que estamos en el mismo equipo – Tentomon intentando parar el pleito recibiendo una risa por parte de Gomamon .

Ese si es buen chiste como si nosotros fuéramos aliados de estos debiluchos – Gomamon se mofaba de los chicos recibiendo una mirada furica por parte de Max quien junto con spike fue a pelear con el digimon marino.

Sin importar lo que hicieran fue imposible evitar la pelea golpes iban y venían observando. Tak observaba callado el conflicto.

No vas hacer nada para detenerlos se supone que eres su Líder – Claudia discutía con Tak quien hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por esta.

Acaso no te importa que ellos se maten entre si – Lalamon uniéndose al pleito de Claudia y Tak al ser ignorado por este ella respondió dándole una cachetada.

¿A dónde quieres llegar permitiendo esto ? – Phathom tomándolo por el cuello exigía saber los motivos de su postura al ver su mirada el al fin comprendió – ya veo confiare que sabes lo que haces – termino diciendo el poniéndose en la misma actiud.

Y tú no vas decir nada – Claudia cuestionaba a coronamon quien desde hace un rato había dejado de hablar pero este la ignoro.

Luego de un largo rato de lucha ambos grupos cayeron rendidos a los pies del otros lejos de estar adoloridos todos se pusieron a reír. Provocando la sonrisa de coronamon y los mayores del grupo , las chicas eran las únicas que no comprendían lo que pasaba.

Aun no puedo creer que nos hayan levantado la mano buen gancho por cierto – Max entre risas felicitaba a tanto Gomamon como al resto del grupo.

Ustdes tampoco lo hicieron mal para ser su primera batalla formal – Falcomon contaba a los muchachos siendo tom el próximo en hablar.

Por favor nosotros pateábamos traseros mucho antes de conocerlos a ustdes – Tom argumentaba rememorando todas las aventuras vividas como caballero dragón.

Si twiligth no hubiera visto hubiera dicho algo como "los buenos amigos resuelven sus diferencias sin pelear" – Spike imitando a la princesa de la amistad provocando la risa por lo bajo del grupo de amigos.

Luego Pinkie pie nos saltaría encima con cupcakes y confeti - Lex añadiendo otra risa a la conversación de los muchachos.

¡Alguno me puede decir lo que pasa! – Perdiendo la calma Claudia interrogo al grupo de muchachos.

Si hace un segundo se querían matar y ahorra ríen como tontos acaso se volvieron locos – Lalamon con la misma actitud que su compañera cuestionaba a los chicos siendo Tak el primero en hablar.

Pues Agumon y los otros ayudaron a todos a sonreír de nuevo – Tak conto a ambas chicas dejándolas insatisfechas con tal respuesta.

Los hombres haci resolvemos nuestros problemas y liberamos presión – Phathom explicaba a ambas pero ellas aun comprendían.

Solo digamos que los compañeros del amo aplicaron el "amor rudo " – Coronamon concluía la conversación dejando al fin satisfecha ambas o por lo menos mas tranquila.

Bueno si ya termino este "amor rudo" alguno sabe como podemos salir de aquí – Claudia cuestiono al grupo dejándolos en silencio pues ninguno tenia la respuesta

(paren: Digimon Adventure 02 OST #40 - Samayoi no Mori)

Entre tanto en el Digimundo el grupo de Roxy seguía esperando que algo pasara después cumplir la petición de los hermanos de Phathom .Mientras que Lucemon y Titanomon continuaban su ataque los cuales se volvían mas fuerte con cada minuto que pasaba.

No quiero ser negativa pero estamos fritas – Sunflower comento mientras asustada veía como el perversos digimon continua su brutal ataque

No lo comprendo después del show de luces yo creía que pasaría algo no se "mágico" – Babs sarcástica manifestaba sintiendo la garra de Monodramon en su hombro.

Algo como eso – Monodramon apuntando el cielo donde se podían ver que de a poco comenzaban a brillar luces de diferentes colores.

(desde aquí poner: Bokura no digital world - Digimon adventure 02 OST)

Esto sucedía debido al mensaje que las Rainbooms recibieron desde el Digimundo, el cual les solicitaba que consiguieran que todos los habitantes del mundo mandaran su energía para combatir la maldad que se cernía sobre el universo por lo que ella tocaron una cancion que transmitieron a través de la radio y el internet contra todo pronóstico las personas del mundo colaboraron con la causa , así mismo en Equestria las princesa se reunieron en el imperio de cristal y utilizando un hechizo especial mas la cancion que había enviado la antigua alumna de la princesa Celestia , expandieron el mensaje a cada pony y criatura que tuvo contacto con los muchachos así como cualquiera que quisiera prestar ayuda, Dicha energía impacto el lugar donde luchaban Rasielmon y Titanomon.

¿ De donde viene esa luz ? – Titanomon se preguntaba retrocediendo pues dicha energía lo lastimaba por algún motivo con Lucemon el efecto era más intensa a tal punto que estuvo a punto de soltar su orbe.

Volviendo a la dimensión donde se hallaban nuestro héroes quienes aun trataban de pensar una forma de volver al Digimundo frustrándose por no poder hallar una solución , De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la súbita aparición de ese rayo multicolor, sintiéndose atraído a dicho rayo John extendió su mano hacia la luz siendo detenido en seco por su compañero , spike y Patamon.

Estás loco que tal si tocas eso y te desintegras – Spike regañaba a su mejor amigo pues sentía que estaba siendo muy descuidado.

Es que sentí la voz sunset y las demás creo que esto es de parte de ellas – John explicaba llamando la atención del grupo de amigos .

Si eso es cierto este quizás el único chance para salir de aquí - Tom declaro yendo de primero siendo detenido por Phathom.

Debería ir yo primero en caso de que sea una trampa – Phathom se ofrecía a ir primero pero antes que pudiera dar paso Tak ya había cruzado para sobresalto del grupo – ese idiota en que estaba pensando – manifestaba con rabia por el acto osado del adolecente.

Bueno por un lado pensaba que te movías muy lento y por el otro que tienes 2 personas que te necesitan – sacando la cabeza del umbral el adolecente respondía- no se preocupen es seguro y como dijo John se escuchan la voz de nuestras amigas – termino diciendo el inspirando a todos a entrar al rayo el cual desaprecio una vez que todos entraron.

Volviendo al campo de batalla aun enceguecidos por la repentina ráfaga de luz Lucemon y Titanomon combatían a ciegas dando la oportunidad Rasielmon de refugiarse con el grupo de Roxy para curar sus heridas.

Ya veo es de ahí de donde viene esa luz , Lucemon destruye ese mundo lleno de insignificante y débiles seres – EL Maléfico gigante ordenaba al dragón morado quien emprendió vuelo a dicho mundo para dicha de este pero justo en el último segundo fue interceptado por una pequeña pero poderosa bola de fuego.

Ni si quiera lo piense bestia infernal – Agumon amenazaba a la bestia apareciendo junto a sus compañeros digimon y humanos.

¡insectos molestos! Como escaparon de mi prisión dimensional – Titanomon furico exigía saber la forma como sus enemigos habían logrado volver.

Si quieres saber tienes que adivinar la frase secreta – Gomamon se burlaba de su enemigo recibiendo el ataque de Lucemon como castigo lo bueno que fue rescatado a tiempo por Max.

Cuando vas a aprender a no molestar al villano – Max recriminaba al digimon marino volviendo con sus compañeros.

Pues entonces esta vez me asegurare que no vuelvan ¡Cañón Catástrofe! – utilizando uno de los ojos para atacar con una ráfaga de proyectiles de energía en el ultimo segundo sus relojes se activaron generaron un campo protector alrededor de ellos - ¡imposible! Como insectos como ustdes pudieron desviar mi técnica – sorprendido interrogaba a sus rivales a lo que Tak respondió.

(aquí termina: Bokura no digital world - Digimon adventure 02 OST y comienza: Digimon savers Burst mode soundtrack)

Parece que ignoraste el "valor" de los seres humano – Tak aclaro al maléfico ser acto seguido tras un flash multicolor su reloj cambio de forma a una nueva versión de su digivice original la cual se distinguía por ser negro con el dibujo de su tableta por ambos lado – lo que nos permite superarnos ¡digi-energy , sublime mode! – termino diciendo el haciendo evolucionar a su compañero .

Agumon Warp digivol a …. ShineGreymon sublime mode – Grito Agumon pasando por todas sus etapas evolutivas salio del az de luz en su forma máxima.

Pues aprendemos de nuestro errores para avanzar pese a las dificultades – Tom secundando la palabras de su compañero provoco el cambio de su reloj en su nuevo digivice - ¡ Digi-energy , sublime mode ! – termino diciendo provocando la digivolucion de su compañero.

Tentomon Warp digivol a … HerakleKabuterimon sublime mode – grito el digimon bicho pasando de su forma novata a las más poderosa en un segundo.

Proclamas ser un gobernarte pero líder debe "respectar" la vida y tu solo la destruyes – Dijo Fred desafiando al monstruoso ser y al igual que sus compañeros su reloj cambio de forma a la de su nuevo dispositivo - ¡Digi-energy , sublime mode ! – termino diciendo el haciendo evolucionar a su compañero a su forma mas poderosa.

Falcomon Warp digivol a ….. Ravemon mode sublime – Grito el digimon ninja pasado por todas sus etapas evolutivas convirtiéndose en su yo más poderosa.

Entonces los tres se abalanzaron sobre Titanomon pero este contraataco con habilidades tanto propias como adquiridas para luchar contra los 3.

Es inútil que no entienden que yo soy un dios que no puede ser vencido a manos de insectos como ustedes – Titanomon presumía su poder ante sus rivales – pero – continuo el – porque debería divertirme solo Lucemon comete a esos odiosos críos – llamando a su oscuro compañero que bajo en picada contra ellos.

No nos rendiremos porque … - comenzó Lex activando su reloj – tenemos la responsabilidad de proteger el futuro del mundo –concluyo Phathom propiciando la transformación de ambos relojes en digivice los cuales fueron tomados por la pareja - ¡Digi-energy , fusion charge – terminaron diciendo al unisonó .

(paren: Digimon savers Burst mode soundtracky pongan: Digimon Adventure 02 OST #46 - Beat Hit! (TV Size)

Lunamon , coronamon Warp digivol a…. Dianamon , Apollomon –ambos entrando al az luz salieron en su forma – Dianamon , Apollomon ¡ fusion charge ! – luego se fusionaron para formar a Gracenovamon .

(termina: Digimon Adventure 02 OST #46 – Beat y continua: Digimon savers Burst mode soundtrack)

Pues juntos crearemos un mundo donde reine el amor ¡ digi – energy , sublime mode ! – Claudia conto provocando la transformación de su reloj para luego hacer digievolucionar a su compañera.

Lalamon Warp digivol a …..¡Rosemon sublime mode! - Lalamon exclamo transformarse en su forma suprema.

Entonces ambos digimon arremetieron contra Lucemon pero este no solo resistió el ataque sino que contraataco con su técnica de **Redención Divina** Disparando 7 rayos de energía que sacudieron el campo de batalla y sus alrededores .

Por los amigos que han depositado por sus esperanzas en nosotros – Spike recordando por quienes luchaba activando su reloj – cuyos lazos que trascendido los mundo te mostraremos nuestra fuerza – tomando la palabra John tomo la mano a su mejor amigo provocando el cambio de sus 2 relojes.

¡Digi energy , Guard mode ! – dijo el joven ex – dragón enviando sus energías a su compañero para luego dar paso a John -¡Digi-energy , raimbow charge - dijo el muchacho pues gracias a las energías enviadas por sus amigos logro desbloquear un nuevo poder.

Patamon , Funbeemon Warp digivol a …..Seraphimon, TigerVespamon - ambos digimon proclamaron adquiriendo su nueva formas y poder – Seraphimon , TigerVespamon digievoluciona a …. Slashangemon , Maganamon (4#)- saliendo bajo sus nuevas formas el duo se destacaba por la brillante armadura de uno de sus integrantes.

 _ **Digi –**_ **análisis** _ **:**_

 _ **Maganamon**_ : Un Digimon Caballero Santo de nivel Armor que evolucionó gracias a la unión de los deseo de tanto su compañero como sus camaradas , posee no solo una tremenda habilidad defensiva, sino también poder ofensivo equivalente al de un Digimon Definitivo o incluso mayor. Sus movimientos especiales son disparar un tiro de plasma en forma de esfera (Disparo de Plasma), y emitir la máxima potencia del "Digimental" en forma de una onda de energía de todo su cuerpo (Jihad Extrema).

Pueden atacarme los 9 al mismo tiempo pero no habrá diferencia , Les mostrare ¡ Koou Meijin! – afirmaba el maléfico titán invocando un ejercito de guerreros fantasmas de los cráneos de sus dos brazos .

Estos rodearon a nuestros héroes bloqueando el camino, los chicos se preparaban para atacar cuando de pronto el estallido de dos misiles aparto a ambos grupos .

Que tal si somos 12 - Roxy anunciaba llegando con sus amigas y su ya evolucionados compañeros de los cuales solo reconocían a MegaGargomon quien había cambiado de color negro a verde brillante.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Justimon:** Un Digimon tipo "Héroe de la Justicia" que lleva una flameante bufanda roja. Su sentido de la justicia arde calientemente, y ya que es un Digimon que nunca pasa por alto los actos injustos o malas obras, es una existencia que los Digimon infantiles aspiran. Llega como como el viento, moviendo hacia abajo su martillo de Justicia, y se va como el viento. Al cambiar los tres enchufes en su hombro derecho, que están equipados con el "Transmisor Extendedor" en la espalda, puede hacer que su brazo se transforman en el tipo poder "Brazo Acelerador", en el tipo relámpago "Brazo Bombardero", o en el tipo cortador "Brazo Crítico". Su Movimiento personal está transformando su brazo en los tres tipos (Brazo Trinidad), y la fuerza destructiva de su Movimiento especial "Patada de la Justicia" se dice que es llegar a 45 toneladas. (* Esta imagen es del "Brazo Acelerador")

 **Gallatmon** : Este Digimon Caballero Santo,su existencia es una contradicción, ya que es un atributo de Virus al mismo tiempo que es llamado una deidad guardiana de la red, y si colapsa su equilibrio, incluso siendo una posibilidad anormal, es posible que se convierta en una existencia peligrosa. Está vestido con una armadura sagrada refinada y construida de 99,9% de puro Chrome Digizoid, su mano derecha puede convertirse en la santa lanza "Gram", mientras que su mano izquierda puede convertirse en el santo escudo "Aegis".Sus movimientos especiales son un golpe fuerte enviado desde la lanza sagrada Gram (Lanza Real), y disparar un rayo que purifica todo, desde el escudo sagrado Aegis en su mano izquierda (Elisión Final).

Disculpen nos dejan unirnos a la fiesta – Babs solicitaba a los muchachos siendo Gomamon el próximo en hablar .

Chica era más que bienvenida, dicho eso creo que llego la hora subir al escenario no crees compadre – Gomamon indico a Max quien fue el ultimo en conseguir su nuevo digivice.

Cierto hagamos un gran show ¡Digi-energy , Frost mode ! – Max estando deacuerdo con su aliado uso su nuevo aparato para propiciar la digivolucion de su compañero el cual fue envuelto por un az de luz.

Gomamon Warp digivol a ….AncientMegatheurimon – Grito este cambiando a su forma final para luego unirse a sus camaradas en el campo batalla.

Comenzó así la batalla más grande que el Digimundo haya visto golpes iban y venían desde ambos lados pero gracias al poder conferido por los amigos de los muchachos mas la adición de Roxy y sus camaradas lograban dar la pelea contra Titanomon , Lucemon mas su ejercito . Sin embargo si importar cuantos espectros derivaran ni cuantas veces atacaban sus enemigos simplemente no sucumbían o sentían dolor alguno.

No lo entienden es inútil lo mejor que pueden hacer es dejarse vencer por el filo de mi espada ¡ Konpaku Shingeki! – Titanomon conto mientras que al mismo tiempo tenia un mano a mano con ShineGreymon.

Por mucho que odie decirle ese tipo tiene razón porque no se cuanto podamos resistir algún plan – Roxy cuestionaba al grupo quienes se veían mutuamente buscando la respuesta fue entonces que Tak dio un paso al frente.

Yo tengo una pero es algo arriesgado – Tak procedió a contarles en que consistía su plan al terminar fue Sunflower quien hablo primero.

Esta seguro porque si das un paso en falso podría ser el fin – Sunflower advertía al muchacho quien se limito a asentir.

En ese caso déjanos abrir el camino ¡vamos MegaGargomon ! - Llamando a su compañero Babs le ordeno que disparara todas sus armas a los espectros.

¡ Sable Real! – Gallatmon Lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de energía azul arremetiendo sobre sus enemigos para evitar que se recuperaran dando paso Tak quien iba montado sobre el lomo de ShineGreymon siendo detenidos por Lucemon.

¡ Patada de la Justicia ! – Justimon dio una patada con la fuerza de 45 toneladas contra el maléfico ser.

Acaso pretendes pelear contra mi pulga mugrosa – Titanomon se burlaba del muchachos quien emano una poderosa digi-energi por todo el cuerpo.

No voy a salvar a un amigo – Saltando del lomo de ShineGreymon dio un poderoso golpe para introducirse en el cuerpo del gigantesco ser.

(aquí termina: Digimon savers Burst mode soundtrack)

Tras un par de minutos de estar en el interior de aquel demonio Tak salió expulsado del cuerpo de Titanomon con un inconsciente Spadamon siendo recibido en plena caída por HerakleKabuterimon quien lo puso a salvo junto a los demás.

No puedo creer que haya funcionado – Babs sorprendida comenta ayudando a poner en pie al muchacho.

Júntate con nosotros y veras cosas más locas - Lex bromeando por lo bajo con la muchacha cuando de pronto se escucho un grito que provenía de Titanomon .

Pero ¿Que le sucede? – Fred preguntaba al ver como su mortal enemigo perdía con dolor el control de su cuerpo.

Creo que ha perdido el control de los digimon que había absorbido por perder a Spadamon – Phathom explicaba a todos los presentes tras contemplar la situación actual del titán maléfico .

Lo que significa que el va ….- Tak pensó al ver hincharse al maléfico ser para luego sacar su nuevo digivice – ¡todos! Llamen a sus compañeros y refúgiense – indico el adolecente para que todos retrocedieron unos segundos mas tarde Titanomon estallo haciendo que todos salieran disparados por los aires.

Todos se encuentran bien - Roxy preguntaba volviendo en si tras la gran explosión junto con Gallatmon.

Define bien – Lex aturdido bajo tambaleándose de los brazos de Gracenovamon junto a Phathom quien a igual que el tenia la cabeza hecha un nudo .

Al menos estamos mejor que Titanomon creo que al fin ganamos – dijo John aliviado viendo clavado en el piso la espada de dicho ser .

Piensa de nuevo compadre porque creo que estamos en problema – Max advertía a todos al presentes pues al disiparse la explosión apareció Lucemon quien había aborvido los datos del difunto Titanomon adquiriendo una nueva y aterradora forma.(#5)

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

notas del auto:

 ** _1# y2#_** : **ambos son los compañeros de teo y ralph quiesnes alcanzaron sus formas ultra**

 **3#:lo que se encuentran dentro de la esfera dorada son las tabletas (emblemas) destinadas para las chicas los cuales son Luz , bondad y milagros**

 **4#:ese evolucion es oficial pues aparece en la pagina de wikimon a pesar de pertenecer a otro digimon**

 **#5: la forma que adquiere lucemon es su forma mutante si quiere saber como luce aparece colocando en gogle poniendo lucemon satan mode mutant**


	52. Legend 51

_**Pues aqui estamos el final de esta historia les doy las gracias a todos por haber seguido mi historia de principio a fin , especialmente agradesco a**_ Silverwolf850 ,Comet Galaxy ,Shunk Kisaragi y tengu maniatic y espero que la conclusión de esta historia los deje satisfechos a tanto ellos como ustedes , sin mas que decir que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **(poner:** **Digimon Tamers OST #36 - Subtitle DT2)**

 **Legend final: Welcome**

 **(Desde aqui pongan:** **Digimon savers Burst mode soundtrack)**

Tras la caída de Titanomon nuestros héroes pensaron que podrían respirar más tranquilo pero justo en ese momento apareció Lucemon bajo una nueva y aterradora forma mirando a nuestros héroes de una forma muy fea procedió a rugir , dejando a todos con el corazón en la mano.

Tranquilo chicos si pudimos vencer al primero ,el segundo será juego de ….- Tak inspirando a sus amigos a seguir luchando fue interrumpido por el golpe de cola de Lucemon.

 _¡Silencio! no subestimes el poder de las sombras que yo represento –_ Dijo Lucemon a través del orbe asustando al grupo sobre todo a los mas pequeños.

Díganme que no soy el único que escucho eso – Spike pregunto a sus compañeros así como al grupo de Roxy.

No solo lo oímos también lo sentimos - Respondió Magnamon para luego ver que el orbe se iluminaba nuevamente .

 _De verdad pensaron que Titanomon era la cabeza de esta operación , el tan solo fue el medio que utilice para huir de esa maldita dimensión y absorber tanto datos de digimon poderosos como los sentimientos negativos de los niños humanos para adquirí un poder que superara mi nivel –_ Lucemon a través esfera explicaba a los jóvenes héroes siendo Phathom el primero en hablar .

Haber si entiendo usaste Erik y Jim , así como sus respectivos grupos para tomar la vida de niños inocentes , luego a Titanomon para absorber datos de digimon solo para obtener poder – Phathom puntualizaba los puntos de lo que el supuso fue el plan maestro de Lucemon .

 _¡ingenuo! Esto no fue solo por poder sino para corregir a este imperfecto universo remplazarlo por uno donde yo reinare – Lucemon explicaba a tanto las chicas como los muchachos asi como sus respectivos compañeros._

Eso si nosotros lo permitimos idiota – ShineGreymon liderando al grupo de digimon fue a enfrentar al maléfico digimon.

 _¡Tontos! , mi nivel ahorra no puede ser superados por criaturas como ustdes ¡_ Expiación _divina! – Manifestó este convocando 7 crestas las cuales impactaron con mucha más fuerza que antes al grupo de digimon._

No daremos vencidos sin pelear ¡Disparo de Plasma! – dijo Magnamon Lanzando una esferas de plasma contra el digimon demoniaco lastimándolo de gravedad -¡ha! ¿Qué te pareció ? – se burlaba el pero justo en ese momento el daño que había propiciado desapareció y la bestia contraataco mandándolo al piso.

Esto no quedara así pecador ¡ Destripador Celestial! – dijo Slashangemon abalanzando sobre el con todas sus cuchillas cortándole la cola y un par de sus alas pero tan rápido como estas cayeron volvieron a crecer.

Tal vez un ataque conjunto podamos contenerlo – Tom comando a su compañero quien junto a Ravemon y Rosemon atacaron al diabólico ser , agitando sus alas con fuerza logo desviar dicho ataque.

 _Porque no lo entienden es inútil competir a quien a trascendido mas allá de lazos mortales ¡Ultra Flama Infernal! – manifestó Lucemon desde su orbe disparan desde su boca una intensa llama carmesí que dejo a todos muy lastimados._

Porque representamos la esperanza del universo que con tanto afán quieres destruir – Roxy argumento para luego dar paso a Gallatmon - ¡ Elisión Final ! – disparando un poderoso rayo desde su escudo .

Por eso no podemos darnos el lujo de perder ….-Comenzó Babs siendo seguido por Tak , Sunflower , Phathom , Lex , Max y sus compañeros.

¡Esta batalla! – gritaron todos junto luego cada de sus digimon ataco con su respectivos ataques causando una gran explosión cuando el humo desapareció Lucemon se alzo sin rasguño alguno ante los sorprendidos chicos.

Imposible lo atacamos con nuestros mejores ataque y el sigue como si nada – Max asustado cayo al piso simbolizando su desesperación

 _Veo que al fin comprenden yo y mi universo somos inevitables_ ¡ Satan no Ikari ! _–_ _Al ver la desesperación y el miedo de sus oponentes Lucemon ataco con rayo de incalculable poder – ahorra que a caído la ultima línea de defensa que protegía esta imperfecta galaxia , llego la hora de iniciar la purificación ¡ Dimensión Slasher!- alzando el vuelo el maléfico digimon extendió sus maléficas para abrir un hoyo en cielo para ir al mundo humano ._

 _(aqui termina:_ _Digimon savers Burst mode soundtrack)_

Esto es grave si llega a nuestro mundo acabara con todo nuestros amigos – Claudia visualizaba el peor escenario si su rival tiene éxito en su plan.

Eso no sería lo peor jovencita – Decía Melvin llegando junto a Jason , Vicent y la jauría de Gaomon los dos pequeños fueron a abrazar a su hermano pues estaban felices que estuviera a salvo al igual que sus demás compañeros.

A que se refiere que podría ser peor que la extensión de nuestro mundo – Sunflower cuestionaba educadamente al caballero .

Pues veras jovencita resulta que su mundo y este, así como el que se conoce como equestria esta intrínsecamente conectados por una cadena invisible y por todos los movimientos que ha sufrido dicha cadena si Lucemon destruye ya se esté o cualquier mundo causara una reacción en cadena que destruirá todo - Melvin contaba dejándolos consternados al grupo de tanto muchachas como chicos.

Y como se supone que detengamos a alguien que se regenera tan rápido como lo atacan – Babs cuestionaba a Melvin quien procedió a sacar un antiguo y polvoso rollo.

No fue fácil pero logre conseguir información de aquel digimon y resulta que la verdadera identidad no es el dragón sino la larva que se encuentra dentro de su esfera negra – Melvin relataba lo que decía dicho papel devolviéndoles la esperanzas pero dejando en duda de como lograrlo.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Avalon el concierto que las Rainbooms habían creado para ayudar a sus amigos había terminado , esperando haber proporcionado la ayuda necesaria a los muchachos mirando al cielo donde se hallaba el Digimundo los corazones de las adolecente anhelaban reencontrarse pronto con ello .

Espero que los chicos estén bien – Fluthershy preocupada por la suerte de esos niños a quienes le había tomado mucho cariño.

Concuerdo querida quien sabe que peligros están enfrentando que tuvieron que pedirnos ayuda – rarity con el mismo semblante que la tímida muchacha pues temía por la suerte de los muchachos.

Tranquilas chicas ellos son chicos fuerte y con nuestra ayuda ya deben tener la pelea ganada – Raimbow Dash animando a sus amigos las inspirándolas a tener fe en sus amigo .

Cierto Raimbow y cuando vuelvan haremos la mejor fiesta del mundo – Apoyando a su amiga Pinkie pie hizo explotar su cañón de confeti .

Entre tanto Lucemon se acercaba cada vez más a su mundo, más en específico a la Ciudad de Avalon .Volviendo al Digimundo aun buscaban la solución a su problema , los pensamientos de nuestros héroes fueron interrumpidos por el despertar del pequeño Spadamon quien por fin abrió los ojos. El único que animo a decirle lo que pasaba fue el mismo Tak pues los demás no sabían que decir, tras oír todo el digimon bestia comenzó a llorar siendo abrazo con fuerza por el humano.

Ese chico es increíble estamos así de cerca del fin del mundo y aun se da el tiempo de confortar a su amigo – Roxy con una mirada de admiración contemplaba aquella bella escena siendo interceptado por Max.

Así es el, aun en los peores momento sabe como levantarnos cuando nos caemos – Max contaba a la muchacha rememorando los momentos vividos con el adolecente.

Entonces chicos que vamos hacer ahorra – Preguntaba Falcomon quien junto a sus amigos había vuelto a su forma de principiantes para recuperarse de su último enfrentamiento.

Si por que no se ustdes pero no se si resistiría otra pelea contra ese tipo – Lunamon manifestaba al grupo de chicos pues la batalla que habían librado contra Titanomon y luego con Lucemon había dejado severas secuelas tanto físicas como psicológicas

Si tan solo pudiéramos mantenerlo quieto el tiempo suficiente para destruir a lo que sea que esta dentro de esa bola negra – decía Fred por lo bajo a provocando que Melvin desviara la mirada por un segundo llamando la atención de Phathom.

Lo que dice Fred es posible verdad – Phathom interrogaba a Melvin quien se mostraba esquivo - pero – continuo el – hay algún riesgo que no quieres contarnos – dedujo por el cambio tan repentino de actitud de su camarada.

Por favor si existe alguna manera de terminar le pido que nos la explique- John suplicaba al adulto que le diera la repuesta al problema que los aquejaba a el y sus amigos.

Pues la única forma que se me ocurre es que utilicen todo el poder de las tabletas para inmovilizar a ese tipo el tiempo suficiente como para que uno se introduzca en su esfera para matar a la larva , aparte de quien lo haga debe usar la espada de Titanomon la cual ha demostrado ser la espada más fuerte de todas– Melvin contaba su estrategia final para vencer a Lucemon de una vez por todas.

Esas son las buenas noticia supongo,¿ cuales son las Malas? – Agumon interrogaba a Melvin quien luego de un gran suspiro respondió .

La cosa es que si usan todo su poder para frenar ese tipo sus compañeros no serán capaces de de moverse ,quedando a mecer de ese tipo - Melvin terminaba de explicar los peligros de su plan todos los jóvenes .

Si eso es todo pues yo digo que lo hagamos - Tak tomando la palabra manifestó su deseo de llevar a cabo dicho plan.

Hey Tak verdad si no entendiste estamos hablando de una misión suicida , si las cosas salen mal puedes morir – Sunflower preocupada hacía notar al adolescente las consecuencia de emprender dicha estratagema.

Se que tu eres un loco que no mide las consecuencias, pero no esta bien que empujes a tus amigos a una misión tan arriesgada– Babs uniéndose a la conversación también desaprobada el osado plan del muchacho .

Si hemos llegado hasta aquí ha sido gracias a Tak si el cree que es lo correcto, pues entonces cuenta conmigo - dijo Tom dando un voto de confianza a favor de su compañero junto a sus amigos.

Su liderazgo siempre nos ha sacado adelante ,si el dice que podemos entonces creo en al cien por ciento – Max comentaba ya que después de todas las aventuras vividas con Tak había aprendido a confiar en su juicio.

Yo llevo poco de conocerlo pero al igual que todos confió plenamente en quien a cuidado de mi y de miss hermanos– Spike compartiendo la confianza de sus camaradas estuvo de acuerdo con dicho plan.

Teniendo fijando su meta los chicos fueron a buscar la espada de Titanomon siendo Gracenovamon quien la empuñaría pero antes de irse extrajeron de dicha arma la esferas en donde presumiblemente se hallaban las almas de tanto Agumon y Jim .

Deberíamos ir con ustdes por si acaso – Decía Roxy pues no estaba de acuerdo de quedar fuera de la acción .

Gracias pero en caso que ocurra lo peor dependerá de ustdes terminar esta batalla – Phathom explicaba los motivos por lo cuales no incluyeron a su grupo en el plan , luego fue con Jasón y Vicent – les prometo que volveré enseguida ok – dijo ambos antes de sellar su promesa con abrazo fraternal.

Luego de eso los 8 chicos y Claudia hicieron evolucionar a sus compañeros a su forma máxima para luego ir tras Lucemon.

Chicos por favor tengan cuidado – Spadamon pensando viendo como sus amigos iban arriesgar nuevamente sus vidas .

Entretanto las Rainbooms estaban a punto de reagruparse con las personas instaladas en su secundaria , cuando un rugido de pronto las hizo mirar al cielo localizando siniestros y horripilante Lucemon quien estaba a punto de entrar a su dimensión así como en su ciudad.

Pero que corrales es esa cosa – Applejack preguntaba al contemplar aquel monstruoso ser quien tenía una mirada siniestra.

No lo sé pero es repulsiva – Rarity comentaba con su usual actitud elegante pero en el fondo estaba asustada.

Acaso será el bobo por el cual los chicos nos pidieron ayuda – Raimbow dash manifestaba tras pensarlo un segundo .

Si es el acaso significara que los chicos fueron ….- Sunset shimmer murmuraba temiendo por el destino de los muchachos.

(poner desde aquí: 「Digimon Story : Cyber Sleuth」Boss Battle Theme (OST)

 _Finalmente luego de eones de espera mi purificación comenzara – Lucemon pensaba estando a punto de entrar al mundo humano de pronto fue jalado para atrás -¿Qué sucede? – se preguntaba hasta que vio atrás -¡No!-grito el viendo a sus enemigos junto a sus compañeros digimon usando sus poderes para detenerlo ._

 _Esto es_ un aviso tu cataclismo queda cancelado – ShineGreymon modo sublime contaba entre burlas a Lucemon mientras que junto a su compañero usaba el poder de su tableta para jalar a su rival.

 _No lo han comprendido insectos como ustedes me venzan ¡ ultra Flama Infernal! – Grito Lucemon lanzando su poderosa llama contra sus enemigos para sorpresa de la bestia estos la resintieron_.

Con el frio que teníamos esa llama nos cae muy bien –AncientMegatheurimon haciéndose el gracioso se reía siendo que en el fondo estaba adolorido tras recibir el tremendo ataque.

Ese es nuestra señal para actuar – Gracenovamon usando la voz de los dos digimon que lo formaban se introdujo en la esfera de Lucemon junto a Phathom y Lex.

 _¡Felicidades! por abrirse paso pero ahora están en mi mundo y en el yo gobierno sino preguntarles a mis invitados – Lucemon larva iluminado el lugar mostrando a todas los niños que había capturado así como el grupo que liderara Erik todas sufriendo cual almas en pena._

¡Que crueldad ! - Lex asustado y asqueado hacia lo posible por permanecer de pie para luego evitar el ataque de su veloz adversario.

Concéntrate una vez que derrotemos a este tipo , liberaremos a todos sus prisioneros – Phathom impulsaba a pequeño chico a seguir adelante.

 _No deberías hacer promesas que no pueden cumplir ¡ Expiación Divina! – Lucemon larva molestaba a ambos chicos al tiempo que les disparaba dentro de la orbe._

Desde afuera se podía contemplar la acción tanto por las Rainbooms como los compañeros de ellos. Gracenovamon hacia lo posible por defender y atacar al digimon pero su velocidad combinada con su tamaño hacia difícil acertar algún golpe.

Este tipo es demasiado rápido así nunca podremos vencerlo –decía Gracenovamon usando la voz de Apollomon.

 _Se lo dije antes yo y mi universo son inevitables ¡_ Ensegur _…_ _\- Lucemon larva seguro de su victoria estuvo a punto de atacar , cuando de pronto desde afuera un rayo azul se introdujo a la batalla y fue directo hacia él._

Ya es suficiente bestia inmunda , esto se acaba hoy – Spadamon sosteniendo con fuerza al digimon malvado – Amigos ¡ahorra! – el pequeño digimon bestia solicitaba a sus amigos.

Pero si lo hacemos tu – Phathom triste por la decisión de su pequeño compañeros dudaba en acabar con el enemigo

(parar: 「Digimon Story : Cyber Sleuth」Boss Battle Theme OST y poner : Digimon Adventure 02 OST #21 - Dream World)

Ustedes me salvaron de mi soledad y me mostraron lo mejor de este mundo la **amistad** , ha llegado la hora que les devuelva ese favor , asique no duden y acaben con este tipo de una vez – dijo Spadamon a modo de despedida hacia sus nuevos amigos quienes desde afuera hacia dentro comenzaron a llorar.

Por favor perdónanos ¡Galaxy slash! - Gracenovamon concentrando todo su poder en la espada del difunto Titanomon partió a tanto Lucemon como al pequeño Spadamon.

No estaba tan cerca ….. **¡tan cerca! –** Grito Lucemon larva despareciendo junto al digimon bestia quien no dejaba de sonreír ,luego de su muerte los humanos que estaban atrapados dentro del orbe fueron liberado y recibidos por los chicos y sus compañeros.

(Parar : Digimon Adventure 02 OST #21 - Dream World y poner: 「Digimon Story : Cyber Sleuth」Boss Battle Theme OST)

Retrocediendo a toda velocidad pues el dragón que sostenía el orbe comenzó a seguirlos con la clara intención de acabar con ellos . Una vez que tocaron tierra y pusieron a salvo a todos los humanos digimon fueron a luchar contra el dragón dorado.

Esta va por mi amigo ¡ Ataque Explosivo Fina! – ShineGreymon furico y triste por el sacrificio de Spadamon ataco seguido por HerakleKabuterimon y AncientMegatheurimon - ¡Giga Blaster , Gran Quitanieves! –ambos digimon se abalanzaron contra el digimon – recibirás el castigo de dios por tus pecados ¡ Disparo de Plasma, Espada Santa! –dijo Slashangemon quien junto Magnamon atacaron a la bestia quien aun débil se defendía .

Esto va por todas las personas que utilizaste para cumplir tus fines ¡ Bola de Hoja Oscura!- Ravemon convirtiéndose en una bola morada con cuchillas ataco a dicho monstruo – y por contaminar sus corazones con oscuridad ¡ Joyas de Amor! – Rosemon utilizando sus 7 joyas Tifaret dio fin a la batalla

(aquí termina: 「Digimon Story : Cyber Sleuth」Boss Battle Theme OST)

Una vez que el dragón dorado fue destruido los datos de tanto los digimon como los lugares que habían sido borrados volvieron a su origen reparándolos y restaurando a los digimon. Desapareciendo tanto Equestria y la tierra quedo claro que el equilibrio había vuelto a todos los mundos la mayoría de los niños humanos celebraban por estar nuevamente en libertad , pero el grupo liderado por Tak fueron directo con el grupo de chicas

¡¿Por qué no cuidaron de Spadamon?! – Tak le reclamaba a la mayor del grupo de muchachas a lo que ella respondieron.

Lo sentimos , nos distrajimos y el aprovecho de irse – Roxy avergonzada se disculpaba con el grupo de chicos.

Así y con que se distrajeron eh – Tom tomando la palabra les exigió saber lo que había pasado hasta que escucho paso que provenían del interior de la antigua base de los heraldos de Titanomon.

Se trataba de Jim quien con la ayuda de Agumon (1#) y Gaomon se movía hacia fuera, los muchachos fueron a recibirlo pero sin importar cuánto le hablaban este no reaccionaba lo mas aterrador era que tenía los ojos completamente blanco.

Pues cuando ustdes se fueron intentamos despertar a jim y Agumon - Comenzó explicando Sunflower para luego dar paso a su hermana Babs .

Con Agumon no hubo problema en cuanto le pusimos esa esfera negra despertó al instante pero con la de Jim fue diferente por así decirlo - Babs continuaba la explicación que había comenzado su hermana mayor.

A que se refieren con "diferente" – John cuestiono a las muchachas pero antes que alguna pudiera responder Alan junto a todos los niños y digimon que estaban descansando en el cuartel del difunto Titanomon salieron sin rastro del extraño virus que había sido impuesto sobre ellos.

Cuando llevamos la esfera de jim donde descansaban todos ellos pues esta absorbió lo que sea que tenían y luego fue donde el estaba dejándolo así – Roxy concluía la explicación dejando aun más tristes a los muchachos que lo que estaban .

Hola muchachos se que no querrán hablar con nadie este momento pero tienen una visita – dijo Melvin siendo acompañado por Jupitermon haciendo que nuestros héroes tragaran al seco con su presencia.

Fue entonces que Tak y los muchachos le contaron todo lo sucedido desde que habían salido de la torre hasta ahora, cuando llegaron a la parte final el monumental digimon suspiro con pena al enterase de lo sucedido a Spadamon .

Lo sentimos, usted confió en nosotros para que protegiéramos a Spadamon y fallamos - Fred se arrodilla junto a sus amigos mostrando su arrepentimiento por la muerte de su camarada.

Pues no me puedo enojar ya que ustdes lograron lo que yo y mis compañeros nunca pudimos vencer a Titanomon , ademas trajeron Apollomon y Dianamon nuevamente a este mundo , me pone triste que Spadamon se haya ido pero ahora hay que atender un problema mas urgente – Jupitermon manifestaba sorprendiendo al grupo de muchachos por su compresión siendo que en el fondo también le dolía la partida del pequeño que por tanto tiempo cuido.

A que se refiere a un problema más urgente que atender – Claudia cuestionaba al poderoso digimon siendo Melvin quien tomo la palabra.

Nos da pena pedirles esto pero necesitamos que nos den los poderes de su tableta para restaurar la barrera dimensional y luego vuelvan al mundo que pertenecen – Melvin triste solicitaba a los joven dejando en shock al grupo .

Es acaso una broma después de todo lo que Tak y los chicos hicieron por nosotros les piden que se vallan – Indignado Agumon protestaba pues no le parecía justo la petición que Melvin y Jupitermon hacían .

Lo sabemos pero el daño provocado por la batalla de Titanomon es tan grande que si ellos o cualquier humano permanece más tiempo en este mundo podría provocar otra desgracia – Explicaba Jupitermon de la manera mas clara para que así Tak y los demás pudieran comprenderlo estando a punto de decir algo mas Alan los interrumpió.

Disculpe Señor no hay ninguna posibilidad de que nos quedemos aquí – el joven Alan cuestionaba al imponente digimon para luego dar paso a un amigo suyo.

Si porque muchos de nosotros no tenemos una casa a la que volver y otros venimos de hogares verdaderamente malos – dijo el amigo de Alan siendo apoyado por cada niño que había llegado al Digimundo .

Las cosas se estaban poniendo complicadas así que Phathom le pidió a Jupitermon que golpeara con fuerza el piso .

Sabemos que esta noticia no les gusta a nosotros nos pasa igual pero lamentablemente no hay forma que los humanos nos quedemos más tiempo en este mundo – Phathom alzando la voz explicaba a los niños usando un leguaje simple para que los pequeños pudieran entenderle

Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya otra opción para ustdes – dijo Lex llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Que dirían si les ofrecieron un nuevo hogar que no se encuentra ni el Digimundo o en el mundo humano – Max ofrecía de todos llevarlo a cierto mundo que tanto el cómo sus hermanos conocían .

Están seguros de lo que están haciendo – dijo Spike acercándose a ambos preocupado por la promesa que estaban haciendo pues ya sabía a que mundo pensaban llevarlos .

No te preocupes todo saldrá bien y lo mejor que estaremos juntos – John llendo junto a su mejor amigos y hermano susurandole al oído.

Ahorra depende de ustedes elegir a que mundo quieren ir - Lex anuncio provocando que todos los presentes conversaran entre si.

Fue entonces que el gran grupo de niños se dividió entre los que volverían al mundo humano y quienes irían a ese "Nuevo mundo". Una vez resuelto eso los muchachos y las chicas pidieron un momento para despedirse de sus compañeros digimon con quienes habían compartido tantas aventuras , Cada uno lo hizo a su manera partiendo por Spike.

(desde aquí poner: Digimon Adventure OST #28 - Tomodachi ~Tatakai no Theme~)

No puedo creer por todas las aventar que hemos pasado en tanto poco tiempo – Spike iniciando la conversación rememoraba todas sus aventuras vividas con Patamon .

Hubo momentos buenos, malos y divertidos que aunque pocos voy atesorarlos por el resto de mi vida – Patamon feliz hizo la promesa al joven ex – dragón de no olvidarlos nunca al tiempo que ambos compartían un abrazo.

Mientras Fred y Falcomon se despedían teniendo un enfrentamiento para medir todo lo que habían avanzado a lo largo del camino que ambos habían iniciado.

No esta mal te has vuelto muy fuerte y lo digo enserio – Falcomon sobándose algunos moretones propiciados por el chico.

Tu también lo hiciste muy bien Falcomon ….- Fred suspirando profundamente choco su mando con el ala del digimon ninja – prométeme que entrenaras muy duro hasta que reencontremos otra vez – termino diciendo el chico a lo que el digimon asintió estando seguro de su reencuentro.

Mientras Lex, Lunamon, Claudia y Lalamon preparaban algunos bocadillos para el viaje de regreso pues mucho de los chicos no habían probado bocado en días.

Excelente estas galletas están listas y ademas muy buenas – Lunamon probando algunos de los bocadillos comentaba a sus compañeros.

Creo que algo hice mal – dijo Lalamon pues los bocadillos que ella y Claudia habían preparado se habían cocinado más de la cuenta.

Tranquila aun podemos hacer mas antes de partir - Claudia tranquilizo a su amiga provocando que esta no solo sonriera sino que se coloco sobre su cabeza.

Me alegro que ahorra no seas tan perfeccionista y pienses en los sentimientos de los demás – Lalamon felicitaba a su amiga recibiendo un beso amoroso de parte de ella.

La comida si que une a la gente y también la hace feliz por eso te prometo no dejar de hacerlo nunca – Lex manifestó viendo la tierna escena junto a su compañero digimon quien continuaba su labar .

Yo también aunque sea una de las doce olímpicos seguiré haciendo dulces para unir a todos los digimon y para mantenerme unido a ti - Contesto Lunamon ganando una sonrisa que ocultaba la pena del hecho de tener que separarse.

Mientras Tom con la ayuda de Max y Gomamon preparaban dos trailmon que se habían ofrecido a llevarlos a su destino por petición de sus primos Blimpmon.

Listo con eso debería ser suficiente para llevarnos a _**casa**_ – Decía tom terminando los ajustes necesarios para hacer el viaje a su hogar sintiéndose extraño al decirlo en voz alta.

Nosotros también estamos lis…..tos – Gomamon pasando de largo chocando en la cabina del conductor donde se hallaban sus amigos.

Creo que exageramos con la cera para piso - Max avergonzado reía por lo bajo junto a su amigos incluido el pobre Gomamon .

Cambiando de tema les prometo investigar la manera de que reabramos la puerta hacia su mundo – Tentomon se comprometía a encontrar la manera de volver a estar con sus amigos humanos.

Pues entonces yo no me quedare atrás y también me comprometo a seguir aprendiendo para crear un futuro mejor para humanos y digimon – Tom tomando la palabra prometía seguir estudiando y perfeccionado sus habilidades mecánicas .

Yo prometo tener una nueva rutina comedia con chistes mas graciosos para que practiquemos juntos - Max haciendo el payaso le contaba a su compañero quien le dio su pata.

Te tomo la palabra asique mas te vale cumplir – Gomamon con una mirada seria pero amistosa le decía al joven Lex .

Mientras que el grupo de amigos se despida de sus amigos volando a toda velocidad en el lomo de Cannonbeemon iba John quien iba visitar a alguien antes de irse, tocando la puerta en una casa en lo alto de un árbol el pequeño John espero que cierto amigo hubiera vuelto a dicha casa.

Oh pulguita , Funbeemon es gusto verlos de nuevos – dijo Stigmon al ver que se trataba de sus viejos amigos , el digimon bicho salió a recibirlos a ambos.

Tomando un te ambos chicos les contaron todas las aventuras que habían vivido , hasta llegar a la terrible noticia de la partida del joven chico .

Se que después de todo este tiempo no estoy en posición de pedirte nada pero me preguntaba si dejarías que Funbeemon se quedara contigo , es que no quiero que se quede solo – John le preguntaba al digimon insecto que paso tanto tiempo cuidando de el .

Yo no tengo problema pero hay que preguntarle a mi mujer su opinión – Stigmon llamando a su esposa la cual tenia la forma de un hada vestida con flores rosas.

 **Digi-análisis:**

 **Lillymon X** : _Cuando cualquier clase horrible de Digimon trata de jugar sádicamente con Lillymon, ella lo recibe con una pegajosa luz que lo rechaza, incluso si intentan amenazarle. Sin embargo, a veces hace caso omiso de ellos, pues tiene la convicción de que el Digimon ignorado será impactado negativamente. Su personalidad caprichosa y femenina se ha intensificado, y aunque no se percibe el miedo en su cara, ella tiene en mente conertirse en el Digimon más fuerte de su entorno. Aún así, ella antepone su apariencia a su erudición, por lo que va a decorar su imagen con diademas y cintas hermosas, y cuando pide lo imposible y no lo consigue, se echa a llorar y a patalear a todo a su alrededor (Brote Soporífero), y aunque lo hace indiscriminadamente, es evidente que su egoísmo se enciende con ello._

No te preocupes mi amor lo he escuchado todo y no tengo ningún problema que ese pequeñín se quede con nosotros – Lillymon dando su aprobación a la idea que proponía John – ya que – continuo ella – nos vendrá bien la ayuda para nuestros hijos que están prontos ha nacer – termino diciendo ella mostrándoles 3 huevos al niño y a su aliado

¡muchas felicidades ! – Gritaron ambos aceptando no solo la condición de Lillymon sino que también aprovecharon de felicitarlos a ambos.

Volviendo con los demás amigos de estos el grupo de Roxy junto a Tak y Phathom se preparaban para partir algunos se iban al mundo humano mientras que otros irían a ese "nuevo mundo" que habían mencionado los muchachos .

Estas segura que no quieres volver con nosotras – Sunflower preguntaba a Roxy quien había decidido ir junto a Jim y sus hermanos.

Después de todo lo que el sacrifico por nosotras , siento que es mi deber devolverle el favor – Roxy explicaba a sus amigas esperando de corazón que la pudieran entender .

Es que la vida sin ti será insoportable – Babs preocupada de lo que le esperaba en su mundo pues sentía que sin su compañera no podría enfrentar el futuro que le esperaba.

Tranquila me tendrás a mí , a tu hermana y Claudia apoyándote asique no todo será tragedia - Uniéndose a la conversación Tak junto con Sunflower .

Luego de eso cada uno fue a despedirse de su camarada digimon con quienes había vivido innumerables aventuras.

Supongo que esto es un adiós verdad jefe , solo puedo desearle mucha suerte a usted y a su hermanos en aquel nuevo mundo donde piensan vivir – coronamon se despedía de su compañero con quien llevaba un largo tiempo viajando .

Si todo va ser nuevo y eso me emociona mucho pero se que en ese lugar podre al fin ser feliz junto a mi familia , solo una cosa te pido que ya no me llames jefe sino amigo –Phathom contaba su decisión de ir con tom y los demás ha ese nuevo mundo .

Guillmon promete no llorar pero igual esta triste por perder a sus hermanas - Guillmon manifestaba a su manera la pena de tener que decir adiós a Babs y Sunflower.

¡Momantai! Tranquilo porque si mantenemos vivo el recuerdo de ellas ten la seguridad que la veremos de nuevo un día de estos – Terriermon utilizando su frase tranquilizaba al dinosaurio rojo haciéndolo sonreír.

Aparte siempre podrás contar con el cabeza dura de tu hermano - Babs bromeaba junto al digimon de su hermana mayor provocando una risa por lo bajo a todos.

Te escuche lo único bueno de tu partida es que no tendré que lidiar mas con una niña caprichosa como tu - Dijo Agumon cosa que molesto a tal punto a la adolecente que comenzó a perseguirlo para vengarse.

Ya párenle los dos se supone que nos estamos despidiendo – Sunflower regañando a ambos yendo tras ellos junto a Guillmon y Terriermon.

Pues te vas eh y con el ademas – Monodramon comenzó la conversación con la mayor del grupo sintiéndose un ambiente de tensión entre ambos.

Como ya lo dije antes debo pagar esta deuda con el , pero tranquilo que el va a responder por lo que hizo te lo aseguro – Roxy con una sonrisa picara contestaba a su compañero dando a entender que había mas de un motivo para ir con Jim.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba Takeshi quien se encontraba viendo al cielo junto a su Agumon .

Pensar que fue una casualidad lo que nos unió , te confieso que te envidiaba por la forma como te ganabas a todos – Agumon declaraba al tiempo de que recordaba como comenzó la relación amistosa de ambos .

Enserio jamás lo hubiera sospechado – Tak con un leve tono sarcástico respondía al muchacho ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de este – pese a todo – continuo el – nos convertimos el dúo más poderoso de todos los mundos y ya que esta posiblemente es nuestra ultima conversación quiero darte esto – termino diciendo el entregándole sus gogles los cuales eran sus posición mas valiosa.

Estas seguro que quieres dejar algo tan valioso en miss manos , digo podría romperlo – Agumon dudoso en aceptar el obsequio fue entonces que el adolecente procedió a ponérselos provocando que el orgulloso dinosaurio soltara una lagrima .

Una vez que todos los chicos se despidieron de sus compañeros digimon se reunieron para despedirse entre ellos .

Dile a las chicas que las veremos muy pronto - Tom le solicitaba a Tak un último favor antes de abordar con todos los demás el tren que los llevaría a sus "casas".

Colocándose en la cabina del conductor los chicos y las chicas utilizaron por ultima vez el poder de sus tabletas mas el poder combinados de Rasielmon y Jupitermon para crear vías hechas de diferentes colores por las cuales los trailmon transitaron creando un manto protector al redor del Digimundo , en el proceso los chicos se despedían con cada digimon con el cual tuvieron contacto antes de volver al punto de partida para despedirse de sus compañeros. Ambos Trailmon siguieron rutas distintas uno fue con dirección al mundo humano , mientras que el otro fue a …

 _(desde aquí se narra brevemente lo suceso ocurridos en esta historia)_

 _Equestria – dijo una niña vestida con traje de hospital interrumpiendo la historia que contaba un desconicido_

 _¡Shh! No te adelantes ya que ahorra viene la mejor parte – el narrador de manera amistosa regañaba a la pequeña_.

 _Como iba diciendo entonces ambos trailmon se separaron dirigiéndose a sus destino uno voló por los cielos devolviendo a cada niño que había sustraído de su casa alrededor del mundo para luego aterrizar en la ciudad de Avalon .Mientras que en equestria llegando a un mágico imperio hecho enteramente de cristal donde nuestros héroes se reunieron finalmente con su guardianas_.

(aquí volvemos a la escritura normal pero antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta parte tendrá relación al final del capitulo y por favor pongan la cancion : Digimon Tamers OST #23 – Akogare)

Chicos ¡Bienvenidos a casa ! – Pinkie pie haciendo estallar su cañón de confeti recibió a los pequeños quienes entre lagrimas fueron a reunirse con su respectivas guardianas sintiendo que habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

Esperamos que no les moleste pero trajimos compañía - Tomando la palabra Tom introdujo al grupo de niños entre ellos Phathom y sus hermanitos quienes asombrados se adentraron al imperio cristal.

Hay alguien más que queremos que ayuden – Lex volviendo a dentro ayudo a Roxy a bajar al aun muchachos.

¡Santos pies! No lo puedo creer – Applejack sorprendida vio ante al joven que dio su vida para salvar la suya así como la de resto de sus amigos.

La historia dice que murió pero se equivoco porque lo encontramos – John entre lágrimas ayudaba a tanto Max como Roxy a llevar a Jim ante las 4 princesas.

Twiligth crees que tu y las demás princesas puedan hacer algo por Jim – Spike en su forma de dragón se acerco a la princesa para pedirle ayuda.

Haremos lo que podamos por ayudar a nuestro joven amigo – Celestia usando su real pero maternal voz.

Entonces las cuatro princesas combinaron sus poderes para intentar despertar al muchacho pero resulto ser inútil.

No lo comprendo hermana el hechizo que conjuramos debía ser suficiente para curar al muchacho – La princesa luna manifestaba su desconcierto por no haber conseguido la meta que se proponía.

Puede que el problema tal vez se halle en su corazón – La princesa Candace intuyo tras pensarlo un momento fue entonces que los hermanos de Jim se acercaron a el para darle un abrazo.

Esto es demasiado jim ya ¡reacciona! - Roxy harta le dio una bofetada al aun inconsciente muchacho – acaso no lo entiendes tus hermanos te necesitan , tus amigas ponis te necesitan , yo ….te necesito – respirando hondo tras decir lo ultimo tras lo cual le dio un beso en los labios a jim liberando una onda de energía que sintieron todos los presentes así como el resto del mundo ,dando asco de alguno de los chicos y para otros enterneció la escena .

Por fin logre hacerte perder la paciencia – Decía Jim despertando al fin para dicha de todos aun así los muchachos tenían que decirle algo importante- Se que tal vez no me conozcas así déjame presentarme soy ….- Max estando a punto de presentarse fue interrumpido por el mismo Jim – que dices Max como podría no conocer a miss propios hermanos – termino diciendo Jim dando a entender que no solo había despertado sino que ademas había recuperado todos sus recuerdos.

(aquí vuelve la narración de hace un rato y termina: Digimon Tamers OST #23 – Akogare)

 _Y así después de todos los peligros vividos los muchachos habían vuelto a su hogar , el fin – terminando la historia el cuentista cerro el libro para luego intenta irse._

 _Ese no puede ser el final por favor señor Melvin díganos que paso con Takeshi y los demás al volver a nuestro mundo – uno de los niños inconforme con el desenlace le pedia a Melvin que le contara el resto de la historia y para asegurarse que lo hiciera puso ojos de cachorrito junto a los demás chicos._

 _Ok, ok ustdes ganan les contare que paso – Melvin convencido por la tierna mirada de los niños procedió a contarles lo que pasaba._

 _Unos meses después de la crisis que aquejo a todo el mundo las cosas regresaron a la normalidad a lo que se puede llamar normal a la particular ciudad de Avalon , durante este tiempo con la ayuda de los digimon de beta Takeshi reconstruyo la casa hogar haciéndolo mas grande y moderna para que si todos los niños sin hogar que decidieron volver al mundo humano tuvieran un buen lugar donde vivir, ademas tras enterrase del triste pasado así como el sacrificio que realizo Erik las Rainbooms junto a los niños elegidos de la ciudad de Avalon construyeron un monumento conmemorativo con una placa que decía "Erik Carter amigo ,hermano , un niño elegido de verdad" ._

 _Tom y los demás chicos acaso nunca volvieron a este mundo – cuestionaba uno de los niños a lo que Melvin respondió._

 _Por supuesto que si utilizando el portal que conectaba la secundaria Canterlot con Equestria iban y venían para visitar a sus amigos , en uno de eso viajes tras recuperar sus poderes jim con la ayuda de Roxy logro disfrazarse como una pareja de casado, adoptando legalmente sus hermanos para celebrar las Rainbooms organizaron una fiesta para celebrar y despedir a los chicos invitando a todos sus amigos ._

 _Supongo que nos dirá que el grupo que reunió Erik también acabo bien – uno de los niños sarcástico comentaba por lo bajo._

 _Podría decirse Big Boy y Runt fueron severamente castigados por sus padres por lo que ellos consideraron un acto de rebeldía , las Dazzling desaparecieron sin dejar rastro pero según rumores consiguieron trabajos de medio tiempo , mientras planificaban su venganza contra sus enemigos._

 _Si eso es todo tengo que volver a mis deberes - Dijo Melvin levantándose para irse a continuar su trabajo en el hospital._

 _Pero hay una cosa que no tiene sentido como es que usted esta aquí si la puerta al Digimundo se cerro y que paso con tanto la madre de Takeshi como las Rainbooms- pregunto uno de los chicos para luego ver a una mujer acercándose a recepción ._

 _No se olviden de Babs y Sunflower que fue de ambas – pregunto otro de los niños del hospital queriendo saber del destino de ambas chicas_

 _Pues señora Naomi está segura que no quiere que le avisemos a sus familiares - preguntaba la recepcionista entregándole sus maletas a la madre de Tak._

 _Seguro quiero sorprender a mi hijo y a miss amigos en Avalon – Dijo Naomi para luego tomar sus cosas he irse._

 _Hay esta su respuesta , con respecto a esas chicas pues se transfirieron de escuela a una donde pudieron hacer amigos y ser felices , por lo demás diré que esa es una historia para otro día – termino diciendo el para luego retirarse rápidamente antes que otro chicos le hiciera alguna otra pregunta ._

 _(los hechos desde aquí ocurren en el tiempo actual )_

 _C_ olocando unas flores al pie de la estatua de Erik se encontraba Tak quien antes de ir a la secundaria paso a verlo .

No habíamos podido haber logrado nada de esto sin ti - Dijo Tak para luego contestar una llamada desde su celular.

¿Dónde estas? El grupo de applebloom está a punto de representar su parte de la obra y Babs esta nadando en sus nervios - Sunset Shimmer cuestionaba al muchacho mientras que al mismo tiempo lo regañaba

Ok llegare en unos minutos asique dile ….. ¡Oye vuelve ! - Dijo Tak a un chico de unos 8 años cabellos rubio largo que brillante , piel color azul cobalto y ojos verdes . usaba unos pantalones vaqueros azules oscuros y una camisa azul clara de manga larga y una chaqueta roja sin manga pues le había robado su digivice por lo cual lo persiguió tras colgarle a sunset.

Tras correr por lo ancho y largo de la ciudad de Avalon finalmente lo atrapo en callejón , atrapado el ladrón le devolvió su digivice para luego salir corriendo , viendo el reloj de su celulareel adolecente suspiro.

Las chicas me van asesinar – pensó el hasta que escucho su consola – es un chiste por favor porque ahorra – frustrado siguió la señal de dicho digimon pero a quien descubrió lo dejo completamente helado.

Hola jefe cuanto tiempo sin verte – Agumon saludo a su compañero quien no creía lo que veía cosa que el dinosaurio noto asique le dio un pellizco – te convenciste – pregunto este recibiendo un abrazo de parte de este.

Como es que lograste volver – Tak aun sin poder creer lo que veía hasta que sintió una presencia cerca de el.

De la misma forma que llegamos el resto persiguiendo a este enano que acaba de renacer – Dijo Monodramon quien apareció junto a Guillmon , Terriermon así como el resto de digimon que pertenecían a ambos grupos mientras detenía por la fuerza a Spadamon quien quería explorar al mundo del cual venían sus amigos humano

Pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo mas un nuevo y aterrador digimon apareció frente a ellos con claras intenciones de hacerles daño.

Pues volvemos al negocio jefe – Agumon entregándole sus gafas se puso en posición de ataque quien procedió a ponérselos.

Es bueno estar de vuelta vamos allá – Tak haciendo evolucionar a su compañero inicio el enfrentamiento contra su nuevo rival.

Mientras lejos de allí en el portal que unía equestria con la secundaria Canterlot llego el mismo pequeño que había robado a Tak ese día , quien tras ver una última vez ese mundo sonrió pícaramente cambiando el color de sus ojo verdes a dorado por un par de segundos para luego saltar al portal con rumbo al reino Equestria.

 **Fin?**

* * *

 **notas del autor:**

 **1#:** este agumon le pertenecia a Jim

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahorra espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia porque yo lo hice escribiendola y les adelanto que pronto vendra la continuacion de esta historia que inicio con un nuevo mundo , asique espero me acompañen en proxima aventura , Sin mas que decir por ahorra nos vemos.**


	53. nota

_**Hola muy buenos días o tardes a todos los lectores que han leído esta historia que hace tiempo complete, antes que nada quisiera disculparme por no haber hecho esto antes pero resulta que he publicado la siguiente parte de esta historia bajo el nombre**_

 _ **Un nuevo mundo : bestial invasión**_

 _ **Y también cree un spin-off del cual espero hacer un posible cruce con el fic anterior bajo el nombre de:**_

My little monster: the nightmare quest

 _ **Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por no poner esto antes y espero que esto les sirva . adios**_


End file.
